


[暮光之城·卡莱尔]神隐

by Silver_rice



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 102
Words: 281,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_rice/pseuds/Silver_rice
Summary: 总之，剧情如下——1.吸血鬼医生卡莱尔·卡伦救治了一个名叫艾德蒙的小男孩儿的故事——2.这位活了300多年的吸血鬼花了五年时间将男孩儿养大之后把自己掰弯的故事——3.卡伦家的其他人都搬着椅子嗑着瓜子进行围观的故事——对此，艾德蒙·卡伦表示——做人，一定要防火，防盗，防卡伦——注：1.此乃《暮光之城》同人，不OOC，但是黑了贝拉慎入，黑了贝拉慎入，黑了贝拉慎入，重要的事情说三遍。贝拉党看到这句话请立即点叉。2.CP是卡莱尔×艾德蒙。3.溺爱向，成长向，微甜。4.这是一个男孩儿从病人到朋友再到养子，最后变成伴侣的神奇故事。——接受不了请点叉。5.没大纲，写什么就是什么，爽就完事了。6.只为给卡爹同人当分母，觉得看着不爽/剧情接受不了/可以直接点叉弃文，没有人逼你一定要看完。7.ky退散。
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. 序章

吸血鬼不会老去，也不需要睡觉。  
所以对于这种生物来说，最不缺的，就是大把大把的无聊时间。  
可是卡莱尔·卡伦貌似是个例外。  
整个卡伦家族中，好像只有他是个大忙人。

——————————————————————————————

客厅里，正在研究扑克牌的爱丽丝·卡伦突然抬起头来，瞪大了那双如同蜂蜜一般金黄色的眼睛，有些不在状态地盯着自己面前一尘不染的白色沙发。  
“你看到什么了？”贾斯帕·卡伦挨着爱丽丝坐下，将自己的手搭在她的肩膀上。  
“卡莱尔要出门。”爱丽丝收回了自己的视线，转头去看贾斯帕，“去医院。”  
“医院？”坐在爱丽丝对面摆弄一台遥控越野车的艾美特·卡伦扬起了眉毛，“现在？凌晨2点？我记得卡莱尔今天休假。”  
话音刚落，客厅里就凭空冒出来了一个身材高挑的金发男人。  
“卡莱尔。”这个家名义上的女主人埃斯梅立即放下手中的东西从厨房那边走了过来，开口问道，“出什么事了？”  
“镇子上发生了一起杀人案。——值班的医生应付不过来。”卡莱尔语速飞快地说道，“时间很紧，我必须马上赶到医院。——等我回来再说。”  
下一秒，男人就赶到车库坐进了一辆黑色的奔驰跑车里。

“我看到了一个小孩子。——他令卡莱尔非常头痛。”等梅赛德斯奔驰的引擎声消失之后，爱丽丝才重新开口。  
“具体一点儿。”原本正在看电影的罗莎莉·卡伦开口了。——这位金发美女对于小孩子的事情总是特别上心。  
“我也不知道。——我只是看到了卡莱尔坐在办公室的椅子上面叹气。”  
“真令我感到意外。”爱德华·卡伦将自己的视线从一本印着金色拉丁文的书上移开。“我以为卡莱尔的魅力已经到了足够安抚所有的生物的地步。”  
“总会有例外的。”爱丽丝有些俏皮地笑了一声，搂过贾斯帕的腰整个人靠了上去。

————————————————————————————

在这场杀人案中，死了两个成年人。——那是一对年轻夫妇。  
男的大概30岁左右，是一位移居美国的纯正英国人。他的心脏被子弹打穿，当场毙命。而他的妻子则是一位漂亮的亚洲人。  
但是那个可怜的女人就没有他丈夫那么幸运了。  
她被一把明晃晃的银色匕首砍了十几刀，受尽了折磨然后因为失血过多而亡。  
从墙上挂着的一幅幅照片就可以看出他们有两个孩子，都是漂亮的混血男孩儿。——只不过大的那个受了伤至今下落不明。  
可以说，唯一活下来的是一个年仅十二岁的小男孩儿。  
他此时正闭着眼睛带着呼吸器安安静静地躺在镇上医院的单人病房里，床边的检测仪不断地发出“滴滴”的声音。

卡莱尔对这个男孩儿的印象十分深刻。  
因为男孩儿的手术是他做的。  
男孩儿断了两根肋骨，左腿胫骨开裂，胳膊，手掌和胸口多处被匕首划伤。——一切迹象都表明这个只有十二岁的小男孩儿在自己父母都被杀掉之后同那个歹徒做了一番惊天动地的殊死搏斗。  
据当时遗留在现场的一根陌生男人的食指就可以判断出来，这个男孩儿绝对不是好惹的。

当然，除过那些信息之外，对于卡莱尔来说最不可忽略的，则是他在面对这个男孩儿时所产生的属于吸血鬼本能的强烈冲动。  
对于一个习惯性压制着自己吸血鬼本能的外科医生来说，这是很不同寻常的。  
卡莱尔发誓，这么多年来，自己从未有过如此强烈的嗜血的意愿。（哪怕在他刚刚变成吸血鬼的那段时间里也没有。）——这个小男孩儿的血液的气味是他这300多年来闻到过得最甜美的。  
这样甜美的气息使得卡莱尔的喉咙燃起一团赤红色的火，险些将他的嘴唇都烤干。——如果不是他活得足够久，意志力相当强大的话，这个小男孩儿可能一瞬间就会被一只失去理智的吸血鬼吸干全身所剩不多的血液。

歌者。——他想到。

一个吸血鬼能够在几十亿个人类当中见到自己的歌者。——这种几率小的简直就像是一个高尔夫球从万里高空中落下来，刚好砸在隐藏在落叶之下的鼹鼠洞里，并且将其中居住着的小鼹鼠砸晕了一样。  
为此，卡莱尔在手术开始时有些走神。

———————————————————————————

“卡伦医生，您已经连续2天没有睡觉了。——要不要回去休息一下？”一位女护士看着卡莱尔将银色的针头扎进男孩儿纤细的血管中，有些担心地问道，“我看着他就行了。”  
卡莱尔沉思了一会儿，然后点了点头。  
他确实应该先回家“休息”一下。  
“那么，这个孩子就麻烦你了。”卡莱尔转过头，露出了一丝若有若无的微笑。  
然后那名小护士就像过了开水的螃蟹一样，整张脸变得通红，几乎都能滴出血来。

当卡莱尔开车回到家的时候，艾美特正在和贾斯帕进行一场激烈的摔跤比赛，爱丽丝和罗莎莉正在一旁看着。  
“哦！我们亲爱的卡伦医生回来了！”爱丽丝笑了一声，一眨眼就站到了卡莱尔的面前，“怎么样，卡莱尔？”  
“歌者？”爱德华从二楼敞开的窗户跳下来落到地上，有些惊讶地看着卡莱尔。——他的读心术总是能够在第一时间告诉他问题的答案。  
“哦，我猜是这样没错。”卡莱尔将车钥匙装进了口袋里，然后才将医院发生的事情告诉了自己的家人。  
“哦！那个可怜的孩子，他现在怎么样？”埃斯梅在卡莱尔描述过男孩儿的伤势之后就担心的问道。  
“还没醒。——不过手术很成功，他会好起来的。”  
“哦！如果是卡莱尔负责手术的话，他当然不会有事！——你们猜怎么着？”爱丽丝跑到了空地的另一边，然后蹦蹦跳跳地拉着贾斯帕再次加入了谈话，“我看到卡莱尔把他领到家里来了。——那个孩子真可爱！他还揍了艾美特！”  
这句话引起了艾美特的兴趣。  
“是吗？结果怎么样？那个家伙是不是怕极了我？”  
“你被罗莎莉揍了。”  
“……”  
好吧，对于艾美特来说，这并不是一件值得开心的事情。


	2. 这个医生有点儿冷

虽然爱丽丝提醒过那个孩子会令他觉得头疼，但是当那件事真正发生的时候，卡莱尔还是相当吃惊的。  
杀人案发生之后的第四天，那个孩子醒了过来。  
接着，就在他醒后不到五分钟，卡莱尔办公室的门就被一位小护士火急火燎地敲响了。  
“卡——卡伦医生！”新来的小护士揪着自己胸口的衣服气喘吁吁地说道，“那个孩子——您最好过来看看。”  
闻到熟悉的血腥味的卡莱尔立即放下手中的病例，以人类的速度飞快地赶到了三楼的病房里。

————————————————————————————————————————

一个明显有着亚洲人长相特点的男孩儿穿着一身蓝白相间的病号服灵活地穿梭在三位护士外加一位实习医生之间。他微微皱着眉头，又跑又跳地躲开所有人的双手，最终猫着身子站在了病房的飘窗上。  
一双犹如最珍贵的蓝色宝石一般的猫眼儿正死死地盯着房间里的四个人。  
“哦！看在上帝的份上！——你才刚动过手术！不能乱跑！伤口会崩裂的！快点儿躺下！”一位上了年纪的女护士大叫道。  
男孩儿微微愣了一下，但是随即又恢复了刚才那种警告的眼神。  
他就像一只受到惊吓了的狼崽一般，只要有人离他足够近，他就会怒吼出声，然后跳起来咬断入侵者的喉咙。

而卡莱尔一迈进病房就看到了这样一幕。——不得不承认，有那么一个瞬间，他觉得自己似乎陷入了那对儿漂亮的蓝色瞳孔里。

“艾德蒙。”卡莱尔开口叫道。——这个男孩儿的名字叫艾德蒙•佩斯。警察告诉他的。

听到自己名字的男孩儿立即将自己的视线转移到了卡莱尔的身上。  
然后惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
【从来没有见过这么好看的人。】  
这是艾德蒙对于卡莱尔的第一印象。  
金色的短发，金色的双瞳。——这使得卡莱尔在艾德蒙眼中变得如同雪后的阳光一般耀眼。刺得他险些睁不开眼睛。  
“艾德蒙。”卡莱尔又开口了。——他放缓了语气，面带微笑地看着那个一脸惊讶的小孩子。“我是卡莱尔•卡伦。你的主治医生。这里是镇上的医院。没有人会伤到你，放松下来，孩子。”  
艾德蒙眨了眨眼睛，然后才开口。  
“我在医院？”  
“是的。”  
男孩儿带着戒备的眼神再次看了看房间里的人们，在确认了卡莱尔话语的真实性之后才慢慢地爬下飘窗。  
“对不起……我以为我被抓起来做实验了。”艾德蒙眨了眨自己湛蓝色的眼睛，一字一顿地开口说道。“你知道的，一般电影里都这么演。”  
听到这句话的人们才松了一口气。  
“好了，现在开始，做一个听话的孩子。”女护士说道，“我们要替你检查一下身体。”  
男孩儿似乎犹豫了一下，然后才乖乖地被女护士抱着放到了床上。  
“卡伦医生。”  
“哦，是的。”卡莱尔走进房间，坐在了男孩儿的旁边，伸手帮他重新包扎那些不慎裂开的伤口。

————————————————————————————————————————

“卡伦先生。”原本一直静静坐着的男孩儿突然开口了。  
“嗯？”  
“请您帮我抱着这个。——它对我来说很重要。”艾德蒙将自己床上的枕头递给了那个英俊逼人的外科医生。  
“……”  
“哦，对了，还有这个。”把一位女护士拿来放在床边的毛绒玩具递了过去。  
“……”  
卡莱尔看着自己怀里的东西，不由得抽了一下嘴角。——这好像都不是你的东西吧，艾德蒙？  
“这么做有什么特殊意义吗？”他最终还是选择开口问道。  
“当然有。——因为它们很重要。”男孩儿露出了一个灿烂的笑容。  
下一秒，他就趁所有人放下戒备心，而且卡莱尔被怀里东西压得脱不开身的时候跳下床，打开病房的门，一溜烟跑不见了。  
“……”  
虽然说人类的动作在吸血鬼眼里，不管干什么都是很慢的。但是——他也不能在众目睽睽之下以一种非人类的速度去追，何况他手里还抱着东西……  
有些头疼，真的。  
卡莱尔仍旧维持着抱着一堆东西的姿势。——平生第一次希望自己能像爱德华或者爱丽丝一样可以提前预测别人的行动。  
就算是已经活了300多年的老古董也没能及时揣测到小孩子善变的心理。  
这个孩子他究竟想干什么？  
卡莱尔不知道。  
不过现在的重点不是这个。

————————————————————————————————————————

最后，男孩儿还是被卡莱尔抓回来了。  
不，准确地说，是被拎回来的。  
“你放开我！！！”刚刚跑到一楼大厅就被某个英俊的医生抓个正着的蓝瞳男孩儿此时正气急败坏地在空中挥舞着自己的拳头。  
“作为一名医生，我不能允许自己的病人带着伤随便跑出医院。——你现在感觉不到疼痛完全是因为输液瓶里加了少量的可待因。（注：一种强度相当于吗啡三分之一的止痛药）”卡莱尔严厉地说道。  
“我不管！！！你不能剥夺我的人身自由！！！快放开我！！！”  
“不行。”  
“我不喜欢医院！我不要待在这里！我要告诉我爸爸！他会让我出院的！”艾德蒙生气地大叫着。  
卡莱尔顿了一下，然后将男孩儿放在了地上。  
艾德蒙气呼呼地抱着双臂看着自己面前的“男性公敌”，一双漂亮的蓝眼睛如同映满了月光的湖水。  
“你刚说，你爸爸？”  
“没错！我爸爸！”男孩儿趾高气扬地回答道，“我爸爸是律师！他会教训你的！”  
这个男孩儿的反应不正常。——他真的有经历过几天前的那场杀人案吗？  
卡莱尔一手搭在艾德蒙的肩膀上，另一手摸了摸他软软的发丝。后者愣了愣，然后有些尴尬地往后缩了一下。  
“……仗着自己长得好看就来欺负人啊。”  
男孩儿的声音小的就像一只蚊子在叫。但是作为吸血鬼的卡莱尔却将他的话一字不漏地听了个清楚。  
“回去休息。——如果你不想留下后遗症的话。”卡莱尔注视着男孩儿蓝色的双眼。毫无保留地对眼前的这个小家伙释放者属于吸血鬼那迷人的本能。  
后者抗议了一下，但最终还是妥协了。——只要是个正常人，都没有办法逃过一个吸血鬼的引诱。  
于是，得到了满意答复的卡莱尔细心地避过了艾德蒙受伤的地方再次将他抱了起来，飞快地向病房走去。——路上受到了医院里几乎所有人的注视。  
男孩儿发誓，他可以感受到右边那个长着雀斑的女孩儿对他的浓浓的嫉妒之情，简直都要化成利剑把他戳个透心凉了。——这令他觉得很不爽。  
嗯，好吧，其实重点是没有哪个独立自主的男孩儿喜欢被人像对待婴儿一样托着屁股抱起来。尤其是当对方还是个特别英俊的男医生的时候。

“你喷了香水？”艾德蒙有些别扭地趴在卡莱尔的肩膀上，无事可做的他只能条件反射地抽了抽鼻子。这样一来，他便可以很清楚地闻到卡莱尔身上那股淡淡的香味。  
“没有。”卡莱尔一边向前走一边说道，“我从来不喷香水。”  
艾德蒙对此表示怀疑。  
可是当他打算继续闻一闻的时候，卡莱尔一松手，把他放在了软乎乎的床上。  
“卡伦医生——”  
“我需要说明一下我对你养伤期间的要求。——首先第一点，除非得到我的允许，不能随便下床走动。”  
“……”  
“第二点，如果让我知道你偷偷溜出去了的话，我就会在你的点滴里加安眠药。”  
“……”  
“第三点，你可以尝试，但是后果自负。”  
“……”  
艾德蒙张了张嘴想为自己争辩，但是半天都没有挤出一个字来。——第一眼见到卡莱尔的时候他还以为这个医生应该会很容易对付，可是现在……  
他有些后怕地看着那个一脸冰霜的年轻医生。  
卡莱尔显然还在生他的气。  
而且最重要的是，男孩儿根本不敢反抗他。——就像弱小的兔子对上了凶恶的狼一般。草食动物的本能使得他什么都做不了。  
“那个——卡伦医生。”几秒钟后，艾德蒙终于握着拳头小心翼翼地抬起头看着卡莱尔，“我……”  
“其他的一切等你恢复得差不多的时候再说。现在——躺下休息，十分钟之后我会再回来看你。”  
“……哦。”  
不行了，完全没有和他对抗的勇气。  
等卡莱尔消失在走廊拐角的时候，男孩儿仍旧在进行自我检讨。

于是，毫无反抗之力的艾德蒙最终只能过上了监狱一般的生活。


	3. 扑上去咬死他

“安妮，我不想待在屋子里，我想出去玩。”  
蓝瞳男孩儿有些烦躁地从床上坐起来，把自己的被子捶得“咚咚”直响。——这几天来，他计划过很多次逃跑行动，但是每当他试图拔掉针头溜出去的时候，那位英俊的医生总是会突然出现在病房里，时间掐的准确无误。  
以至于他现在都开始怀疑卡莱尔是不是某个被蜘蛛咬过之后发生基因变异的超能力者了。  
早知如此，他当初就不应该顺着卡伦医生做一个乖宝宝！下一次一定要让他好看！冲他发脾气！扔东西！扑上去咬死他！——但是每当他面对卡莱尔那对儿如同最纯正的蜂蜜一般漂亮的双眼，被它们注视着，他就会条件反射地妥协掉。就像正在撒欢儿的小狗遇见自己的主人一样，温顺的要命。  
“哦，不行，亲爱的。我想不行。”前一段时间抱过他的那个上了年纪的护士非常慈爱地摸了摸他的脑袋，就像在安抚家里的宠物猫，“卡伦医生说你还不可以下床。”  
艾德蒙发誓，这名上了年纪的女护士在说“卡伦医生”这个词的时候眼睛就莫名其妙地变得十分清亮。  
好吧，卡伦医生已经在不知不觉中收获了千千万万女性的心。——大大小小的都有。  
男孩儿敢打赌，一旦卡伦医生离婚了，那么赶着去追求他的女护士们都能把他办公室的门槛踏平。  
不过这就和艾德蒙没什么关系了。  
他现在只想出去透透气。  
“你偷偷带我出去转转吧！就一会儿！卡伦医生刚刚才查完房，短时间内不会再回来的！”男孩儿瞪大了自己的双眼，带着期待的表情看着自己面前的人。  
安妮露出了一种犹豫的神色。  
“安妮。”艾德蒙眨了眨自己漂亮的猫儿眼，冲那个女护士伸出了双手。  
“哦……好吧，只有一会儿的话，卡伦医生应该不会生气。而且严格地来说，你并没有自己走路不是吗？”  
“嗯，当然！”男孩儿笑得相当灿烂。  
可是天公不作美。——就在他的“奸计”将要得逞的时候，病房的门开了。两位探望者走了进来。  
那是两个警察。

“你好，我亲爱的孩子。”其中一位棕色卷发的男性警官坐在了床边卡莱尔经常坐的那张扶手椅上，“我是镇上的警长，我叫约翰。她是我的助手，维拉。”  
“您好，先生，嗯，还有小姐。——你们找我有什么事吗？”  
艾德蒙烦躁地抓了抓头发，伸手握住了那名警长的手摇了一下，然后立即放开。  
“——咳，我知道回忆那件事情对你来说很痛苦，但是我还是希望你能配合我们早一点儿抓到那个杀人犯。”  
艾德蒙扬起了眉毛。  
“你们需要什么？”  
“那个败类的长相以及一些别的特点。嗯，你知道的。只凭借‘少了一根食指’是很难在阿拉斯加州找到他的。这里没有华盛顿州那么高科技的仪器，而且大伙儿基本上都带着厚厚的手套。——你可以把你知道的都告诉我们吗？”  
“我的家人都死了？”男孩儿答非所问地说道。——他在说这句话的时候表情十分淡然。看起来就像是在谈论今天的天气。  
“哦。——是的。我很抱歉。”约翰警长十分内疚地说道。——但是艾德蒙发誓，他没有听出这位警长话语中足够的内疚之情。  
病房里突然安静了下来。  
艾德蒙扭头看着窗外，一对爱琴海蓝的双眼如同漂亮的宝石一般耀眼，而且坚硬。  
约翰和自己的助手对视了一眼，刚想开口，就被突然响起来的声音打断了思绪。  
“我认为，在探望病人之前，你们需要先通知他的主治医生。”  
男孩儿猛地转过头来，看着那个刚刚走进病房的英俊的外科医生。

【卡伦医生看起来有些生气。哦，这不是个好兆头。】——安妮默默地想道。

卡莱尔•卡伦医生是个相当温柔而且好脾气的人，他来医院工作了这么长时间大家几乎从来都没有见他生过气。但是自从艾德蒙来了之后，他生气的次数好像变得多了起来。——哦，主要原因就是男孩儿不肯听话。

【也许艾德蒙就是卡伦医生的克星。】——安妮一不小心就真相了。

“哦，对不起。——我的错。忘记了这一点。”约翰自然知道他面前站着的人是谁。——自打他迈进这家医院，十有八九听到的都是“卡莱尔•卡伦”这个名字。“我是约翰，约翰•克利斯。镇上的警长。”  
“卡莱尔•卡伦。”  
两个人伸手握了一下。  
“我很抱歉，警长。——现在不是探望的时候。”卡莱尔将银色点滴架上快要空了的药瓶拔下来，换上一瓶新的。“他才刚醒不久，需要做一系列复杂的检查。也许你们可以等到他的身体好一点之后再来。——至于你什么时候可以再来，我想我们可以出去谈谈，约个时间。”  
“我觉得没有必要。他现在看起来就很好。”约翰说道。  
“我认为，他好不好应该是我说了算。”  
“你要理解，一个杀人凶手正逍遥法外……”  
“我明白你的焦虑，但是很抱歉。——不行。”卡莱尔毫不遮掩地说道。  
“只是说几句话而已，不会问太多。”  
“不行。”卡莱尔简短地说道。  
“艾德蒙还是一个孩子。”状况之外的安妮终于明白了事情的严重性。她将自己的视线从“光芒万丈”的卡莱尔身上移开，皱着眉头说道，“你不能逼着他去想那件事！”  
“还小？哈！”约翰有些生气地站了起来，“这不是理由！——一个杀人犯正在逍遥法外！我们能做的就是尽快抓到他以保证居民的安全！为此，当事人的证词至关重要！”  
“警长——您冷静一点。”一旁的女助手说道。  
“这里是医院，不是警察局。”卡莱尔的手摁在艾德蒙的肩膀上，依旧不肯让步。“如果你再这么喊下去的话，我就只能请你出去了。”  
“哈？哈？”约翰听了这句话就像吃了炸药一样蹦了起来，原本苍白的脸涨得通红，“请我出去？你没有权利！卡伦医生！”  
“请注意你的措辞，警长先生。卡伦医生他当然有权利——”  
“他只是一个小白脸医生！去他妈的权利！”  
“哦！！！约翰•克利斯！！！你可是个警长！！！你怎么能这么说话——”安妮愤怒地说道。  
“那个男人长着铅灰色的头发，绿色的眼睛。个子和身材跟你差不多，年龄看上去40岁左右。我砍断了他的食指之后他就逃走了。——就是这样。”被三位大人暂时忽略了的艾德蒙握着拳头面无表情地说道。

一阵诡异的寂静。

安妮揪着自己胸口的衣服呼哧呼哧地喘着气，似乎被那个警长气得不轻。而卡莱尔——完全没有在意刚才的话——他略带担忧地低头着头，观察着艾德蒙的表情，然后露出一种若有所思的表情。  
“……我很高兴你终于肯配合我们了。”约翰咂了咂嘴，狠狠地瞪了卡莱尔一眼，然后不知道从哪儿变出来了一个黑色的钢笔和一个同样颜色的笔记本，在上面用力地记了几笔。“你要明白，我这是在帮你——报仇。嗯，他应当杀人偿命的。”  
“我不需要他偿命。”男孩儿很不屑地哼了一声。看得出来他很瞧不起这位警官浅显的如同小水洼的思维。  
“哈？”约翰瞪大了眼睛，像是看到了外星人入侵地球的场景一般，“不需要？！——你是在开玩笑吧，孩子？那个人渣杀了你全家！”  
“又能怎么样？”艾德蒙眯起了眼睛。  
“又能怎么样？！——维拉你听到了吗？——这是一个正常的男孩儿应该有的反应吗？又能怎么样？哈！老实交代，艾德蒙•佩斯。”约翰的表情就像一只硕大的癞蛤【我不知道为什么这个词还会被和谐】蟆刚刚吞掉一只美味多汁的苍蝇一样，“那个男人是不是你匿名雇来杀害你家人的？然后再装成受害者——”  
“请不要做毫无根据的猜想，警长。”卡莱尔的视线离开了艾德蒙。一双纯金色的瞳孔正牢牢地注视着那个表情扭曲的男人。  
“我当然是有根据的。”约翰清了清嗓子，“据我们调查，你和你家人一直处的不好……所以你就计划着要杀了他们，然后得到大笔的财产——”  
还没等约翰说完话，艾德蒙就像触电了一样从床上蹦了起来。


	4. 突然间就变成了哥们儿

被子顺着床沿滑到了地上，安妮被吓了一大跳，险些撞到身后的柜子，男孩儿右手上连着针头的皮肤被硬生生地撕掉了一块，点滴上的软管带着挂有药瓶的架子狠狠地砸在了地上——  
“你以为我想让他们死吗？！我想吗？！”  
艾德蒙像一头被激怒了的野狼一般冲着约翰怒吼着。  
“不是应该有的反应？！你想看到我什么反应？！哭闹着找妈妈？！跑到楼顶上寻死？！一边痛哭流涕一边跪下来亲吻你的鞋子求你帮我抓犯人？！还是冲出医院去找那个人渣然后用刀子捅死他？！”  
“你们怀疑我？！就因为我反应太过平淡？！”  
“艾德蒙，冷静。”卡莱尔率先冲过来抱住了男孩儿的腰，阻止他扑上去揍那个警长。  
“放开我，卡伦医生！！！”  
“冷静，艾德蒙。”卡莱尔把男孩儿摁进了自己的怀里然后示意安妮送那两位警察出去。“我们理解你。——至少，我明白你的感受。”  
“不要用普通孩子的水准来衡量我，警长！！！你根本什么都不知道——”艾德蒙突然停下了动作，脸色苍白得就像一张刚刚烘干的羊皮纸。  
“别动，艾德蒙！——安妮，去安排手术。”卡莱尔调整了一下男孩儿的姿势，让他平躺在自己的臂弯里。——吸血鬼优秀的听力告诉他，这个家伙刚刚接好的肋骨又错位了。  
约翰像一具蜡像一样僵在那里，不知道在想些什么。  
“是的，卡伦医生。——请回吧，警长。看来今天是不可能继续看望了。——肋骨移位可不是好玩的。” 安妮没好气地说道。——对于这样一个骂了卡莱尔而且害的小艾德蒙伤势加重的家伙，她觉得自己没有骂回去就已经是给他面子了。  
“你就不能好好待着吗？嗯？”卡莱尔的手指轻轻地抚摸着男孩儿胸口处那块细小的凹陷，纯金色的眼眸里突兀地笼上了一层不愉快的神色，“看来你出院的时间又要延迟了。”  
艾德蒙皱着眉头呜咽了一声，撇过脸不去看卡莱尔。

————————————————————————————————————————

阳光透过薄薄的玻璃窗落在一尘不染的大理石地板上，为这间屋子增添了不少生气。

“爱德华。”爱丽丝在脑海中叫着自己兄弟的名字，“告诉我卡莱尔在想什么。他已经在楼上待了一天了。”  
爱德华懒懒地眨了眨眼睛，仍旧盯着正在屋外松树上织网的一只黑色的蜘蛛。  
半晌，他才开口。  
“那个男孩儿。”爱德华说道，“他担心那个小家伙又跑出去。所以他现在正在考虑自己晚上要不要去医院看看。”  
“哦，我们总算知道卡莱尔最近都不常回家的原因了。”爱丽丝眨了眨眼睛，“这对于他来说还是头一回，对吗？”  
“他毕竟是卡莱尔的歌者。”贾斯帕在一旁补充道。“我们都知道歌者对于吸血鬼的吸引力。——各个方面都有。”  
“还好他遇到的吸血鬼是卡莱尔。”埃斯梅说道，“如果换成别的吸血鬼的话，那个可怜的孩子的命恐怕就保不住了。”  
贾斯帕笑了一声，语气里包含着浓浓的敬意，“很少有吸血鬼能做到卡莱尔那个地步。”  
“当然，卡莱尔是我们所有人的骄傲。——他来了。”爱德华扭头看着一旁木质的楼梯。  
没过多久，那位英俊的吸血鬼医生就扶着梯子慢慢地走了下来，手中还握着一把黑色的车钥匙。  
“路上小心。”早早就读出卡莱尔思想的爱德华笑了一声，对着他挥了挥手。

今天是卡莱尔的休息日。所以他本来并不用到医院来的。  
不过当他打开病房大门的时候，他很庆幸自己做了一个正确的决定。  
男孩儿的情况看起来很不好。

艾德蒙在做梦。  
他梦到一个长着灰色头发的男人举起手中的匕首，然后一下一下地将利刃捅进自己家人的胸口。  
“住手！”他喊道。  
男人立即转向了他。接着，露出了一种病态的笑容。  
“我的小艾德。”男人舔了舔刀面上沾着的鲜血，从地上站了起来，一把揪住了自己面前的男孩儿，“来，乖孩子。——尝尝你父母的血。”  
“不要！你放开我！”  
男人的力气很大。——他几乎没有花什么功夫就勒住了艾德蒙的脖子。  
他用匕首从一旁的尸体中剜出一块肉，递到男孩儿的嘴边。  
“来吧，吃下它。——多么美味啊，我亲爱的小艾德。”  
男人一边大笑着一边将那块肉塞进男孩儿的嘴里，强迫他将它们整个儿咽下去……

————————————————————————————————————————

“卡伦医生。”  
艾德蒙花了很长时间才意识到自己已经醒来了，此时正躺在卡莱尔的怀里，手中紧紧地攥着后者的衣服。  
“卡伦医生？”男孩儿又叫了一声，似乎是在询问卡莱尔为什么会突然出现在医院里。  
“路过医院，进来看看你。”卡莱尔伸手揉了揉男孩儿的太阳穴，并没有放开他的意思。  
“……看来你很闲。”男孩儿松开了自己的拳头，看着眼前那件被自己揉的皱皱巴巴的衣服，努力让自己显得不怎么在意。——但是内心深处，他还是很高兴卡莱尔会进来看他。尤其是在那些关心他的人都离开了之后。  
也许刚开始那几天他很讨厌卡莱尔，但是一段时间相处下来，不得不承认，他很喜欢这个年轻英俊的医生。——和卡莱尔聊天是一件很愉快的事情，他的博学和体贴让人永远都不会觉得无聊。而且最重要的是，卡莱尔对待他就像对待一个成年人一样平等与尊重，并不因为他是个半大的孩子就随便敷衍了事。

“这句话说得言不由衷。”卡莱尔抱着男孩儿把他放在床上，自己则坐在了床边的扶手椅上。  
“……”  
“你还是个孩子。”   
“我觉得我足够成熟了。”  
“那是和你的同龄人比起来。”卡莱尔看着自己面前那个仍旧气喘吁吁的男孩儿，尽可能地舒缓了语气，“不要把事情都闷在心里。——说出来会好一些。”  
“……”  
“刚开始我以为你患上了选择性失忆症。因为你的反应丝毫不像一个经历过那种事情的孩子。不过很快我就发现我错了。——你记得那晚发生的一切。但是你却一点儿过激的反应也没有。——当然，除了那天克利斯警长来的时候。”卡莱尔将一杯温水递给了艾德蒙，看着他咕咚咕咚地喝下去。“这令我很吃惊。——就算是成年人，在经历了那样的事情也会留下心理阴影。我以为你克服了它，但是显然你没有。你把自己伪装的太好了，艾德蒙。”  
“我——”  
“我希望你能向我敞开内心。”卡莱尔把空杯子放在一旁，轻轻地说道。“如果你能告诉我你的想法的话，我会很开心的。”  
“……”  
“我会替你保密的。”  
男孩儿犹豫了一下，然后将自己的视线从卡莱尔金色的眸子上移开。

“我并不是不在乎他们。——我和我的父母关系确实不怎样，但是我们还是家人。”男孩儿轻轻地说道，“在那个男人杀了他们的时候我就在想。——我一定要杀了他。哪怕拼上我的性命。”  
“但是最后，我没有那么做。”  
“说实话，我很害怕血。而且我一点儿也不想让自己变成杀人犯。”  
“他可以进监狱，可以被所有人唾弃，但是他得活着。最起码，他的生命不应该由我来终结。”  
“爸爸说过，生命都是同等珍贵的。士兵与长官，男人与女人，老人与孩子，甚至是无辜的人与杀人犯。这个世界不存在‘杀人偿命’这样的法则，它诞生于人们内心深处的自私想法。——人们不是神，不能做到每件事都公正地评判。正因为这样，人们才创造了法律。他认为，只要有心悔改，不论犯了什么错都是可以被原谅的。”  
“我认为爸爸说的是正确的。——卡伦医生，你说呢？”男孩儿眨巴着自己漂亮的蓝色眼睛，露出了一种近乎于乞求的表情。——艾德蒙还是个孩子，所以他需要有人赞同他的想法与行动，不然他一定坚持不下去。  
“你是对的。”卡莱尔露出了一个淡淡的微笑，他很欣赏这个男孩儿，各个方面都是。“你的父亲会为你感到骄傲的，艾德蒙。”  
“可惜他不知道。”男孩儿有些遗憾地咂了咂嘴。“你不问我为什么不哭？”  
“因为我知道你会告诉我的。”卡莱尔说道。——他知道除了他之外，男孩儿没有别人可以倾诉了。  
“我看过一本书。上面说——死去的人的灵魂如果听到有人在哭喊他的话，会没办法进入天堂。”男孩儿微微敛首，闭上眼睛遮住了里面湛蓝的色彩。  
“……你相信吗？”  
“不信。”艾德蒙说道，“那只是一个让我坚强起来的理由而已。”

男孩儿抱着软绵绵的被子，漫不尽心地把玩着上面的一根线头。  
“反正他们已经不会回来了，我又为什么要继续难过下去？而且——我害怕我哭出来之后就再也停下来。——我讨厌哭泣。”  
“你不会的。”卡莱尔轻轻摸了摸男孩儿的脑袋，“你很坚强，真的。”  
“谢谢，卡伦医生。”艾德蒙犹豫了一下，最终还是直起上身抱住了卡莱尔的脖子。——这个动作要是放在几周前，他是死也不会做的。“你是个好人。”  
卡莱尔笑了一声。——他觉得这个评价不怎么贴切。“好吸血鬼”听起来更好一些。不过介于男孩儿并不知道他的真实身份，他也就暂时接受了这个称呼。  
“笑什么？”艾德蒙僵了一下。——他以为自己被嘲笑了。  
“哦，别误会。”卡莱尔伸手摁在艾德蒙的后颈上，不轻不重地拍了拍，“我只是很高兴听到你对我说这些。”  
“是吗……”听起来他并不怎么相信卡莱尔的说辞。  
“你是我见过的最不像孩子的孩子。”卡莱尔接着说道。  
“你是我见过的最老好人的老好人。——兴趣是多管闲事。”艾德蒙立即还了回去。  
卡莱尔又被逗笑了。

“如果这两周你表现的足够好的话——不乱跑，乖乖待在床上休息——也许我可以考虑带你出去转转。”  
“真的吗？”艾德蒙立即抬起脑袋看着这位英俊的医生。完全没发现自己一不注意就答应了不得了的事情。  
“嗯。”  
“太好了！哥们儿！”男孩儿扬手在卡莱尔的肩膀上拍了一下。  
“……”  
把一个活了300多岁的吸血鬼称为“哥们儿”真的好吗？


	5. 我恨有钱人

卡伦家坐落在两座大山之间。  
东侧是已经被冰封住了的河流，西侧是一片松树林，南北两侧都是高高的雪山。

如果不是相信卡莱尔的人品的话，艾德蒙都要以为自己这是要被打包卖到北极去了。  
“你住得这么远，难道就不害怕万一出点儿什么不好的事？”  
“不会有那种情况发生。”卡莱尔伸出右手扣在点烟器后面的按钮上，把艾德蒙那一侧的窗户升了起来。“你还在休养期，注意别感冒了。”  
“哦。——那你们家有电视吗？”男孩儿比较怀疑信号究竟能不能到达这么偏远的地方。  
“有。”卡莱尔简短地说道，“不过它现在已经成了罗莎莉和艾美特的专属消遣工具了。——我们家其他人都比较偏向于使用电脑。——毕竟它更方便一点儿。”  
“一人一台？”  
“一人一台。”  
“那么车呢？”  
“五辆。”卡莱尔完全没有隐瞒的意思。  
“……我恨有钱人。”  
卡莱尔转头看着男孩儿，露出了一个足以迷倒镇上所有女性生物的笑容。  
不过很可惜，艾德蒙正在研究车上的按钮，完全没有留意他的表情。  
“这个是干什么的？”蓝瞳男孩儿指了指汽车暖气出风口下方的一个旋转钮。  
“天窗。——不过现在可不能让你打开。”  
“哦。”男孩儿盯着那个旋转钮看了一会儿就失去了兴趣，转而去看正在开车的卡莱尔。

两个人的视线相接。

“……你开车都不用看着前面吗，卡伦医生？”艾德蒙面无表情地说道。“雪天路滑，小心出车祸。”  
“不会的。”虽然这么说，但是卡莱尔还是很自觉地转头看着前方。  
“你的自信究竟是哪里来的？马里亚纳海沟？（注：世界上最深的海沟。）希克苏鲁伯陨石坑？（注：世界上最大的陨石坑。）约顿海姆？（注：北欧神话中的巨人的国度。）——我能把暖气关小一点儿吗？我有些热。”  
“当然可以。”  
卡莱尔伸手——和男孩儿的手撞在了一起。  
男人皱了皱眉。——他知道他现在的体温在男孩儿摸起来肯定和大理石一样冰冷。

“瞧瞧，你还说我？自己不也穿得那么薄？一件风衣？在阿拉斯加？——我还是把它开大吧，你摸起来都快被冻僵了。”艾德蒙抓住了卡莱尔的手来回搓了搓，然后拉着后者的袖子靠近了出风口。  
直到卡莱尔的手变得温暖了之后才放开。  
“谢谢。我现在感觉好多了。——你很喜欢雪吗？”卡莱尔注意到男孩儿此时的心情很好，于是开口问道。  
“很喜欢。”艾德蒙像小猫一样蜷着双腿舒舒服服地靠在座位上，看着窗外不断飞速后退的树木。“在我八岁之前，我经常和彼得一起玩。——打雪仗，滑雪，滑冰，堆雪人，做冰雕什么的……”  
“彼得？”已经私下里调查过艾德蒙身世的卡莱尔明知故问地说道。——300年的阅历使得他已经能够很圆滑地绕过所有能让人发现疑点的问题。（包括他一直体温很低并且穿得很少这一点。——阿拉斯加州的人们都以为这位看起来十分英俊的卡伦医生曾经住在北格陵兰。阿拉斯加对于他来说应该算是相当暖和的了。）  
“我哥哥。比我大三岁。——事实上，家里只有我和他是真正有血缘关系的。——我现在的爸妈并没有孩子。我想，他们之所以收养我们两个，可能是因为血统吧。毕竟整个孤儿院就只有我和彼得两个人是中英混血。——他和我长得不怎么像，嗯，鼻梁更挺一些，而且脸上还有很多雀斑。”艾德蒙指了指自己的脸颊，“还有，他的眼睛是深褐色的，看起来很像刚出炉的比利时巧克力。——我们曾经还因为争论谁的眼睛更漂亮一点儿而打过架。不过最后赢的总是我。他有些不大灵活。你知道的，这就是个子大的坏处。”  
卡莱尔笑了一声，“我以为你会用语言让他妥协。”  
“对付彼得，我更倾向于拳头。——他属于那种只记打的家伙。”

黑色的跑车驶离一条隧道，拐上了右侧的一条小路。

“我想我们快到了。”  
话音刚落，一座漂亮的三层别墅就出现在了男孩儿的视野当中。  
“那是你的房子吗？”  
“是的。”  
“真酷。”艾德蒙跪在副驾驶座上带着一脸羡慕的表情凝视着那座漂亮的小屋以及它右侧落满雪花的院子。“我觉得我可以理解你为什么要把家安得这么远了。——整整一面墙都是玻璃！坐在客厅里就能看到树林！还不用担心被人打扰！这太棒了！——我将来也要挣钱盖一栋那样的房子。”  
那双透亮的湛蓝色瞳孔如同盛满了星辰一般，明媚得似乎要将人整个儿吸进去。  
“这真是不错的赞美。”卡莱尔笑了。

这不是艾德蒙第一次拜访别人家了。所以，当卡莱尔问他会不会觉得紧张的时候，他毫不犹豫地给了否定的答案。  
但是，当卡莱尔将跑车停在空地上之后，他才发现自己其实还是有那么一点点紧张的。  
“你的家人——嗯——他们——都在？”蓝瞳男孩儿少有的结巴了一下。  
“是的。——我告诉他们今天会有客人来。——我相信你会喜欢他们的。”  
【重点是他们会不会喜欢我。】——男孩儿想到。

“先坐在这儿别动。” 卡莱尔关掉引擎，阻止了艾德蒙打开车门。  
“为什么？”  
“我抱你下去。——除非你还想在医院多待。”  
“……你总是喜欢用这一点来威胁我，卡伦医生。”男孩儿不满地嘟囔了一下，但还是乖乖地收回了原本已经放在门把上的手。  
“屡试不爽。”卡莱尔微微笑了一声，踩在雪地上绕了一圈，打开副驾驶的车门，双手穿过艾德蒙的腋下将他整个儿抱了起来。  
“你胖了不少，艾德蒙。”  
“……如果觉得很重就放我下来。”  
“我只是在陈述一个事实，并没有抱怨的意思。——你的这点儿重量对我来说根本不会造成负担。当然，作为你的主治医生，我很高兴看到你终于长了点儿肉。”  
卡莱尔微微敛首，认真地注视着这个双手扶在他肩膀上的男孩儿。  
鼻梁高挺，睫毛很长，嘴唇略薄，皮肤比亚洲人要苍白。一双漂亮眼睛微眯着，看起来像一只十分惬意的猫。

“雪变大了。”艾德蒙眨了眨那一对湛蓝色的猫眼儿，挥动自己温热的小手飞快地在卡莱尔的脸上，头发上以及肩膀上摸来摸去。  
阿拉斯加州冬季的雪花大片大片地落在卡莱尔的身上，然后又被两只灵活的小手掸掉，落在地上。  
“哦，对了——你以前不会真的像他们传言的那样生活在格陵兰岛吧？或者是北极？和爱斯基摩人在一起？——嘿！回神了，哥们儿！”男孩儿见卡莱尔半天没有反应，于是便开口叫道。  
“在搬到阿拉斯加州之前，我住在加拿大。”脸上温热的感觉使得卡莱尔条件反射地闭上了眼睛。——不得不承认，他很享受那种如同羽毛轻扫过一般的感觉。  
“听起来真不错。”男孩儿应了一声，然后又开始了自己的扫除工作。


	6. 热情的卡伦一家

大雪纷纷扬扬地自头顶处黑压压的乌云中落下，将小路旁的松枝压得几乎都快要折断了。  
两只羽毛蓬松的雪鸟拍着翅膀从铺着绒毛和黄叶的小窝里探出了头，好奇地注视着空地上的两个人。——不，应该是一人一吸血鬼。

艾德蒙并没有出声询问他为什么不进家门，所以卡莱尔也就装作没意识到这一点一样默不作声地闭着眼睛任由男孩儿折腾。  
于是早早就等在玄关旁的艾美特着急了。  
“嘿！卡莱尔！外面冷，快点进来吧！”  
艾德蒙被突然响起的声音吓了一跳，整个人不受控制地颤了一下。如果不是卡莱尔抱得足够紧的话，他可能就直接摔到雪地里了。  
“小心点儿。”卡莱尔将男孩儿往上托了托，转头看向艾美特，“等急了吗？我就来。”  
然后抬脚向门口走去。  
“他是你弟弟？”艾德蒙缩在卡莱尔的怀里，有些好奇地打量着那个站在门口冲他们招手的人。  
艾美特看起来大概十八九岁的样子，棕色的短发，金色的眼睛。  
他穿着一件看起来薄薄的黑色卫衣，左手懒散地插在下身牛仔裤的兜里。  
“哦，他看起来真结实。”男孩儿的目光从艾美特胳膊上和胸腹部的肌肉上扫过，看起来有些羡慕地补充道。  
“艾美特，我儿子。——他经常锻炼，所以相当强壮。”  
“儿子？真的是你儿子？”男孩儿一脸不可置信地重复了一遍，“我以为你的儿子应该比我还小一点儿才对。——你看上去那么年轻。”  
卡莱尔笑了一声，伸手揉了揉艾德蒙的脑袋。

“嘿，这位就是我们的小客人吗？你好，我是艾美特。”这位有着一头棕色卷发的大男孩儿咧开了嘴开心地笑着。  
“艾德蒙•佩斯。”男孩儿的视线又一次在艾美特的肌肉上游离了一下，“很高兴认识你。”  
“我也是！”艾美特冲他眨了眨眼睛。

他们穿过走廊，走进了一间具有中世纪风格的客厅。  
“嗨！卡莱尔你终于回来了！这位就是艾德蒙吗？”一个身材娇小的黑发女孩儿踩着轻快的步伐赶了过来，带着一脸好奇的表情看着卡莱尔身旁的男孩儿。  
卡莱尔微笑着点点头。  
“你们好。我是艾德蒙。”艾德蒙眨了眨眼睛，开始一个一个地打量屋子里的人。  
“我来介绍一下。”卡莱尔将手搭在艾德蒙的肩膀上，将自己的家人一个一个地指给他看，“爱德华•卡伦，我最小的儿子。爱丽丝•卡伦，爱德华的姐姐。他们是贾斯帕•黑尔和罗莎莉•黑尔，双胞胎，罗莎莉是姐姐。艾美特•卡伦，你已经见过了，他是爱德华和爱丽丝的哥哥。——这位是我的妻子埃斯梅，她一直很想见见你。”  
埃斯梅长着一头微卷的棕色长发，一副心形脸蛋。当卡莱尔说到她的时候，她露出了一种相当迷人的笑容冲着艾德蒙点了点头。  
男孩儿僵了一下，然后不自觉地红了脸。

这屋子里的七个人都很漂亮。——漂亮的远远超过了他的想象。  
当然，如果说他们有什么共同点的话，那就是眼睛。——都是蜜糖一般的金色。  
“你们是按照长相来收养孩子的吗？——哦，糟糕。真抱歉，哥们儿。”艾德蒙一不留神就把心里的想法说了出来。  
不过没人觉得他的话很失礼。相反，在场的人都笑了。  
“你叫卡莱尔‘哥们儿’？”看起来年龄最小的爱德华哈哈大笑。——仿佛这是他这辈子听过的最有趣的笑话一样。  
冷艳的金发美女耸了耸肩，用手挡住了自己的嘴巴。  
爱丽丝咧开嘴咯咯地笑着，看得出来她很喜欢这个心直口快的小家伙。  
而艾美特和贾斯帕……艾德蒙怀疑他们两个已经笑岔气了。  
“嗯，我们是好哥们儿。”男孩儿拍了拍卡莱尔的肩膀。——表情正经的如同宣读判决的法官。  
这下，连爱德华也一起笑岔气了。

————————————————————————————————————————

卡莱尔说的没错，他的家人都很热情。  
嗯，也许是热情地过了头。  
那三个男孩子兴致勃勃地拉着他在客厅里玩各种牌类游戏，但是赢的人几乎每次都是爱德华。  
“作弊，爱德华！你偷看我牌！”艾美特已经输了20次了。——很难想象，他居然直到现在才爆发。  
“你有证据吗？”爱德华不怀好意地笑道。  
“……我们走着瞧。”  
“哈哈！我等着！”——艾美特当然不能当着艾德蒙的面揭穿他的黑暗天赋，所以爱德华此时觉得非常开心地看着自己兄弟吃瘪。  
与他们相比，金发的贾斯帕看起来要稳重的多。

他们一直变换各种玩法，直到——  
“好了，各位！你们霸占我们的小客人已经够久的了。该让给我们了。”爱丽丝从楼梯上跳下来，十分轻盈地落在白色的地摊上。  
艾德蒙松了一口气。——再输下去他就有可能恼羞成怒地跳起来殴打爱德华了。  
听到男孩儿想法的爱德华古怪地笑了一声，然后对着艾德蒙眨了眨眼睛。  
“来吧，艾德，跟我们到楼上去。收拾的任务就交给他们了。”爱丽丝一把抱起正在帮忙洗牌的艾德蒙，拉着仍旧高冷的罗莎莉一起走进了一个大大的屋子。  
这间屋子很特殊。  
没有窗户，没有家具，只有一个大大的镜子安在大门对面的墙上。  
不过当爱丽丝握住“墙面”的一个把手将它推开之后，他才意识到这应该是卡伦家的试衣间。  
等等。  
把他带到试衣间里干嘛？  
还没有领略过女人可怕之处的艾德蒙疑惑地看着两个正在交头接耳的美女。  
“艾德，你喜欢什么颜色？”半分钟后爱丽丝开口了。  
“蓝色。嗯，还有金色。”看到爱丽丝那金色双眼的同时，男孩儿就张口补充道。  
“哦！当然！和我猜想的一样！它们会把你衬得很漂亮的！来吧！试试这一件！”爱丽丝像变魔术一般，从旁边的柜子里取出了一件漂亮的风衣。  
艾德蒙发誓，如果不是埃斯梅开门叫他们下楼吃饭的话，他绝对会死在爱丽丝的手上的。


	7. 卡莱尔的打算

这顿午饭对于艾德蒙来说无异于酷刑。  
因为除了忙着和某个不知名的人打电话的卡莱尔之外，整个卡伦家族的人都整整齐齐地坐在餐桌旁，瞪着眼睛看着艾德蒙用叉子把意大利面送进嘴里。  
简直太尴尬了。

“那个——我脸上有东西？”男孩儿放下叉子，将自己的脸颊摸了个遍。  
“哦，原谅他们。”埃斯梅微笑着摸了摸艾德蒙的脑袋，“家里很久没有客人来过了，他们觉得很新鲜。而且——我们都很喜欢小孩子。”  
“我不是小孩子了……”艾德蒙嘟哝道。  
“小孩子一般都会这样想。”爱德华笑了一声。  
“你不也是吗？家里唯一一位没有成年的小孩子？所以就欺负我比你还小？”艾德蒙立即还了回去。  
“……”  
停留在17岁又不代表他一直是17岁，事实上，他是整个家族里除了卡莱尔之外最老的一个。  
当然，这句话爱德华肯定是不会说出来的。

坐在艾德蒙正对面的爱丽丝轻轻地笑了笑，然后凑过去给贾斯帕说了什么，然后两个人一齐看向有些气结爱德华。  
【小孩子爱德华，叫一声“姐姐”让我听听吧？】  
“……”听到爱丽丝思想的爱德华抽了抽嘴角。

————————————————————————————————————————

吃完饭后，那几个还在上学的家伙们在埃斯梅甜美的微笑中“很识相”地进了各自的房间“午休”，所以艾德蒙这才腾出时间去找他的“哥们儿”卡莱尔。

那位不论什么时候看都如同大天使一般光芒万丈的卡伦医生正靠在自己的黑色躺椅上阅读一篇关于单细胞核综合症的文章。  
简直太耀眼了。  
长得那么完美简直就是犯规啊。  
艾德蒙抹了一把脸，然后才抬腿走进了房间。  
“玩得开心吗？”卡莱尔移开了书本，看着男孩儿一边打量他的书房一边走了过来。  
“很开心。我很喜欢你的家人们。”艾德蒙指了指卡莱尔身下的躺椅，“嘿，哥们儿！再加一对儿翅膀你就可以去演米迦勒了。”  
“如果不加呢？我可以去演什么？”  
“一个退休在家无所事事的老头。”  
“……”  
卡莱尔无奈地笑了笑，起身把那个嘴不饶人的男孩儿抱起来放在自己腿上。  
“我不是小孩子了。”艾德蒙再次向卡莱尔强调这个“事实”。“不要这样抱我。”  
“好。”卡莱尔微笑着应声。  
“好吧……我就知道这种抗议是无用的。”艾德蒙翻了个白眼，哼哧哼哧地说道。  
“很高兴你终于认识到了这一点。”男人不失优雅地回答。  
“……”  
“身上的伤还疼吗？”  
“不怎么疼了。——多半时间我可以做到忽略它们的存在。”艾德蒙有些懒散地抓了抓自己漂亮的黑色短发，趴在卡莱尔的肩膀上打了个哈欠。  
“累了吗？”  
“嗯。有一点儿。”男孩儿动手揉了揉自己已经快要睁不开的双眼，最后索性闭上眼睛睡着了。  
好吧，卡莱尔作为一只吸血鬼，平生第一次被一个人类无视地这么彻底。  
要知道，人类都会多多少少地保留着属于野兽的本能。——对于天敌的恐惧就是其中之一。  
这也是为什么那些女护士都很喜欢他但是很少有人会选择与他单独相处的缘故。——人类的本能总是不经意间在告诉他们要远离吸血鬼。  
不过这个男孩儿……  
在吸血鬼的身上睡得这么香，他真的不怕被咬吗？  
唔，可能吧。

一阵微风卷动着泥土的气息从一旁敞开的窗户钻进来，吹起了男孩儿有些微长的刘海儿。  
卡莱尔低下头，将自己的鼻尖抵在男孩儿的发丝上轻轻地吸了一口气。  
很香。  
吸血鬼的本能使得卡莱尔开始在脑海里构想着自己将獠牙刺入这个男孩儿脖颈里的场景。——是啊，男孩儿的血尝起来一定非常可口。  
不过这种画面很快就被他有意识地破坏了。  
他当然不会那么做。  
除去他发誓不吸人血之外，他更不愿意看到这个孩子受罪。  
这就是曲者对于歌者的感觉。——想毁灭，但是又不想伤害。

卡莱尔在自己人生已有的300多年里一直是单身。——埃斯梅是他名义上的妻子，可实际上却相当于他的妹妹。  
他一直希望能够找到一个属于自己的伴侣。——一位歌者。  
但是当他遇见自己歌者的时候，对方还是一个小孩子。  
艾德蒙还太小。  
就算他有着令人吃惊的成熟思想，但他终究是个只能够到卡莱尔腰际的孩子。  
至少要等到他成年。  
卡莱尔这样告诉自己。  
他有大把大把的时间可以用来等待。

况且——  
小孩子们总是长得很快。  
只是稍微一不留神，他们就长大成人了。

————————————————————————————————————————

卡莱尔起身，用搭在椅背上的大衣将自己怀里的孩子包了个严实，然后才躺下来闭上眼睛开始思考应该怎么做才能既保护这个孩子又使得对方不会发现卡伦家族的秘密。  
这是个很重要的问题。  
首先第一点，他应该减少将男孩儿带到家里的次数。  
撇开卡莱尔这只当了很多年外科医生的吸血鬼。——其他家人，尤其是不久前才开始吃素的贾斯帕——对于人类的血的渴望依然强烈。  
所以卡莱尔暂时不能收养艾德蒙。——不论是从男孩儿的角度，还是从自己家人的角度来看，这都是一个明智的决定。  
然后第二点——

“卡莱尔。”  
金发男子蓦地睁开了眼睛看向突然出现在门口的爱德华。  
“有事吗？爱德华？”卡莱尔明知故问地说道。——他知道爱德华一定听到了他刚刚思考的内容。  
“我能和你谈谈吗？——就一会儿。”爱德华看了看缩在卡莱尔怀里做梦的男孩儿，显得一点儿也不惊讶。  
“当然可以。”卡莱尔平稳地站起身，将怀里的艾德蒙轻轻放在躺椅上，“去外面？”  
“我同意。”爱德华笑了一声，“他梦到自己正在和艾美特打架。”  
“不是个明智的选择。”卡莱尔笑道。  
下一秒，两个人便同时从屋子里消失了。


	8. 又一群探望者

艾德蒙发誓，在卡伦家的那一天完全称得上是他已有人生中最有趣的一个假日。  
埃斯梅的厨艺好得惊人。——如果不是卡莱尔不许他吃太多油腻的东西的话，他肯定会把那些美味的炸鸡吃得一点儿不剩。  
而家里的男孩儿们——爱德华，艾美特和贾斯帕总是喜欢拉着他天南地北的聊。尤其是爱德华，他的知识储备简直不亚于大学教授。但是当艾德蒙向他表达了自己的敬佩之情后，爱德华冲他调皮地眨了眨眼睛。  
“卡莱尔知道的东西起码是我的三倍。”  
好吧，果然卡莱尔这个家长不是白当的。  
当然，还有爱丽丝和罗莎莉。——艾德蒙也很喜欢她们。  
爱丽丝总是很喜欢坐在他旁边用塔罗牌为他算命，把他逗得哈哈大笑。——事实上她根本不用靠塔罗牌就能看到未来。只不过现在的艾德蒙完全不知情。  
而罗莎莉相比这一屋子里的人来说就显得安静得多。——她多半时间都抱着双臂坐在艾美特旁边，浑身上下散发着一种“生人勿进”的气息。艾德蒙偷偷地看了她几次，发现只要他转头去看她，她就会立即移开自己的视线。  
刚开始，男孩儿以为自己被那位完美的金发美女嫌弃了，但是卡莱尔偷偷告诉他，罗莎莉相当喜欢小孩子。  
那么为什么一直不和他说话呢？——艾德蒙百思不得其解。

————————————————————————————————————————

“我猜卡伦医生也会收养你。”安妮一脸羡慕看着趴在小桌上涂涂改改的蓝瞳男孩儿，“哦，当然，我是说，他看起来很喜欢你。——你知道，卡伦医生以前可从来没有对哪个病人这么体贴。”  
艾德蒙抬起头，“是吗？我以为他对待所有病人都是这样的。”  
“哦，我觉得你对他来说更特殊一点儿。——卡伦医生前些天不是还带着你去他家玩了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“看吧，我就说嘛。——我和他共事有一段时间了，可是到现在还不知道他家住在哪。——这个漂亮的本子是哪里来的？”安妮指了指那个专供男孩儿涂涂改改的蓝色小本子，有些好奇地问道。  
“卡伦医生带给我的。——他认为如果我把精力都放在本子上面，也许就可以减少我偷偷溜出去的时间。”  
“真体贴。”安妮叹了一口气。  
“我认为这一点儿也不好。”男孩儿有些沮丧地放下手中的钢笔，看起来委屈地要命，“卡伦医生给我布置了作业。”  
“作业？”  
“他要求我每天必须写点儿什么东西上去，不然不准我离开病房。——这让我想起了学校的柯克教授。——我每次不写作业的时候他都会把我关进他的办公室，和一堆枯燥的字典待在一起。——‘不写完不许回家，佩斯先生！！！’，然后狠狠地把门关上。”  
安妮笑了一声，“哦，亲爱的，我终于在你身上找到小孩子该有的感觉了。——我家的小丹尼也不喜欢写作业。”  
“是啊。——没有人会喜欢作业。”男孩儿嘟哝了几声，再次拿起笔在本子上面写写画画。

————————————————————————————————————————

一早上的时间就在艾德蒙不断地涂涂改改中飞快地过去了。  
下午大概四点左右，卡莱尔推开了病房的门。  
“下午好，男孩儿。”  
“下午好，卡伦医生。”  
“我想你会高兴的。——你的同学们来看你了。”  
话音刚落，卡莱尔的身后就探出了几颗颜色不一的小脑袋。  
“嘿！艾德蒙！好久不见！”  
“苏珊？索菲亚？玛丽？”男孩儿目瞪口呆地看着班里的三名女孩儿一脸腼腆地冲他挥着手。——他承认他最近一段时间只顾着思考如何溜出去玩而把学校里的同学都忽略了。  
“我们——嗯——听说了你的事情——本来想早一点儿来看你的，但是——卡莱尔说你的身体还没有恢复好，所以就拖到了现在。——你不会生气吧？”  
“不会。”艾德蒙眨了眨眼睛。——他确信他刚刚听到苏珊称呼他的主治医生为“卡莱尔”。——他们很熟吗？以前从来没听她提起过。  
他望向卡莱尔。——后者轻笑了一声，没有对此作出解释，转而留下一句“如果有事的话随时可以叫我”，然后就离开了。  
“哦，你真幸运，艾德蒙。——爸爸说卡莱尔是整个镇上最优秀的医生。啊，你瞧我这记性……忘了告诉你了，我爸爸也在这所医院工作。——他是皮肤科的医生。”苏珊意犹未尽地转头看了看卡莱尔离开的方向，渴望之情溢于言表。——好像恨不得自己一出门就摔断了腿然后住进医院接受卡莱尔的治疗。  
“我知道……这是我的荣幸。”艾德蒙捂住了脸。——他现在知道为什么这三个平时和他关系不怎么样的女孩儿会专门跑来看他了。  
说真的，埃斯梅真的不担心自己的丈夫和别的女人跑了吗？  
哦，好吧。——他知道自己想多了。  
这种事情大概永远都不会发生。  
卡伦医生绝对不会做出那种事。——艾德蒙坚定地想着。就连他自己也不知道这种莫名其妙的信任是怎么产生的。  
“哦，对了，艾德蒙。——我们带了东西给你。”索菲亚眨了眨眼睛，示意一旁的玛丽帮她拉开书包拉链。  
接着，厚厚的一摞练习题出现了。  
“……谢谢。”男孩儿扯了扯嘴角，尽量使自己的笑容显得不那么僵硬，“真是麻烦你们了。”  
“哦，不客气，艾德蒙。”女孩儿热情地说道。  
“……”  
如果时间可以倒流的话，他今天中午一定会睡得久一点儿。——起码不要让那三个女孩儿知道自己是醒着的。  
但是这个世界上显然没有后悔药给他吃。


	9. 发脾气的男孩儿

苏珊，玛丽和索菲亚在艾德蒙的病房里待了整整两个小时。——这对艾德蒙来说完全就是在受刑。  
“女人的话多得简直让我受不了。”——而艾德蒙今天才正式体会到说出这句话的男人究竟有多么辛酸。  
三个女孩儿凑在一起叽里咕噜地念叨个不停，并且话题始终围绕着那个光彩照人的卡伦医生，到最后似乎已经完全忽略了艾德蒙这个大活人。  
所以，那个因为打着点滴而无法离开的蓝瞳男孩儿只能一脸菜色地听着她们那些毫无营养的对话。  
“天哪，那位卡伦医生真英俊！”  
“他应该去当明星而不是一位默默无闻的外科医生！”  
“你刚刚看到他的微笑了吗？——简直耀眼得如同夏威夷的阳光！”  
“哦，不知道他喜不喜欢我这样的女孩儿……”  
“别妄想了玛丽，卡伦医生是有家室的人。而且就算他喜欢你，等你长大了之后他也老了。”  
“能有多老啊！——我就是喜欢成熟温柔有智慧的男人。”  
“得了吧！你足够当他女儿了！”  
“女儿也不错啊！诶，你说如果我和艾德蒙一样失去了父母，卡伦医生会不会收养我啊？”  
“绝对不可能。”  
“诶……可是我真的有点儿羡慕艾德蒙嘛，没有父母管着，多自由！想干什么就干什么！——对了，刚刚说到女儿……你说卡伦医生为什么只收养孩子不自己生一个呢？”  
“……也是啊，他为什么不自己生一个呢？”  
“难道是因为‘不行’？”苏珊一脸高深莫测的表情，“我听我姐姐说，如果要生小孩儿的话，必须‘行’。”  
“什么行不行的？到底是什么意思？”  
“具体的我也不知道啊，她死活都不告诉我……”  
“那你还说什么啊！——艾德蒙，你的生物学得很好，你知道那是什么意思吗？”  
“知道。”男孩儿轻描淡写地说道。——他现在很不爽那个女孩儿说话的口气，所以回答问题也显得很不积极。  
“能告诉我们吗？”  
“……自己用电脑谷歌一下。”  
“那还得等到回家！——快点告诉我们吧，求你了！”  
“我拒绝。”艾德蒙有些头疼。——他缩进了软绵绵的被子里，左手指着病房的大门。“时间不早了，能快点儿回家去吗？我都快被你们烦死了。——卡伦医生很忙所以没时间专程送你们回家。趁着镇上还算安全，赶紧离开。”  
听得那几个女孩儿瞬间变了脸色。  
“艾德蒙佩斯。——我们可是专程来看你的。”苏珊看起来有点儿不高兴。  
“是专程来看卡伦医生的吧。”  
“你——”  
艾德蒙猛地从床上坐了起来，左手仍旧指着门的方向。——一双湛蓝色的瞳孔因为生气的缘故而紧缩着，看得人不禁心底一颤。   
“喂！你到底知不知道感恩——”  
“对不起，我不知道。——“自私”，“固执”，“愚蠢”，“习以为是”，“不知感恩”，说的就是我。”  
那种像是紧紧抓住心脏的压迫感使得在场的三个女孩儿条件反射地闭上了嘴巴，整个人僵硬地立在那里大气不敢出。  
蓝瞳男孩儿什么都没做。他只是静静地坐在那里，就仿佛已经抽干了周围的空气，让人无法呼吸。  
“离开这儿，回家去。——别让我再重复了。”

病房里一时间变得非常安静。

艾德蒙揉了揉自己的脸颊，有些烦躁地抓起枕头狠狠地扔到了墙角的柜子上。——一个难看的花瓶晃了晃，最后“啪”地一声落在地上碎成了渣渣。  
瓷器碎裂的声音成功地唤回了男孩儿的理智。——他有些呆愣地看着柜子顶部的枕头和地上的碎片，心里满是内疚。  
毕竟这里的东西都不属于他，他也没那个权利去毁坏它们。

“现在的孩子！”艾德蒙小声咒骂了一下，不知道是在说那几个女孩儿还是在说自己的。

男孩儿慢慢地爬下床，准备走到墙角处蹲下来收拾地上的瓷片。  
但是——  
他还插着吊针。  
如果他私自拔针被卡莱尔发现了的话，绝对少不了三天的禁闭。  
“好吧！——我不管了！”艾德蒙重重地躺下，用被子将自己的脑袋盖起来。——他承认他很生气。但是他所生气的并不是女孩儿们的聒噪，对他的无视，亦或是对卡莱尔种种的小心思。  
他只是很生气那个女孩儿用一种轻浮的语气说羡慕他。

这究竟有什么好羡慕的？  
失去了父母这一点很值得庆祝？  
她们有着他已经失去的，再也回不来的东西，却完全不懂得珍惜。

————————————————————————————————————————

以前待在孤儿院的时候艾德蒙就很想有一个属于自己的家。他觉得自己想要的东西一点儿也不过分。——一个负责任的父亲，一位温柔的母亲，再加上哥哥彼得，四个人一直快快乐乐地待在一起，哪怕家里很穷，只能天天靠玉米面和蒲公英叶子煮的汤过活。  
只要有家人陪着，这样就够了。

所以他才会很羡慕卡伦家的人。

虽然他的养父母并不像他期望的那样对他好，但是起码可以被称作是家人。——可是现在呢？  
爸爸妈妈都死了，彼得失踪了。——所谓的“家”已经如同摔在地上的镜子一般被割裂成一片一片零星的记忆，再也没有办法拼回原状。  
他很难过，但是他不敢哭。——在这个有他和没他都一样的世界，他不确定自己是不是还有能够宣泄情绪的权利。  
不能哭。  
他一再地告诉自己。——就算是被噩梦折磨到快要崩溃了也不能哭。  
他不可能一辈子靠着别人的同情心生活。——现实不允许，他的自尊更不允许。  
这个世界是残酷的。  
在孤儿院长大的他很早就明白了这个道理。  
如果他不坚强起来，那么他就会被别人踩在脚下，再也翻不了身。


	10. 出院

当安妮踩着饭点儿准时推开病房门时，不由得被眼前的景象吓了一跳。  
“哦！看在上帝的份上！这里究竟发生了什么？！艾德蒙！——她们欺负你了？！”女护士一脸担忧地冲了过来，想要拉开捂在男孩儿脸上的被子。  
“安妮。”  
“卡伦医生。”女护士立即转身去看那个不知道什么时候站在门口处的英俊的外科医生。  
“这里我来处理，能拜托你帮忙照看一下309病房的汤马斯先生吗？”  
“哦，当然。——是的，没错。——艾德蒙这孩子一向比较听你的话。”女护士一步一回头地看了看床上鼓起的那一坨，最后关上门离开了。

于是整个病房里就只剩下了卡莱尔和那个正在装睡的男孩儿。

艾德蒙一边小心地调整着自己的呼吸，一边竖起耳朵仔细地听着卡莱尔的动静。  
而令他惊讶的是，卡莱尔并没有走向他的方向，而是拿过垃圾桶和扫帚将地面上的碎片都扫了进去。  
接着，脚步声才向男孩儿的方向靠近。  
艾德蒙闭着眼睛，左手握成拳头，强迫自己不要发出声音。

卡莱尔叹了口气。——从踏入病房的那一刻起，他就知道男孩儿是在装睡。  
这代表艾德蒙现在不想和任何人交流。——于是善解人意的卡伦医生选择了尊重他。  
从柜子上的枕头和地上的碎片就能看出来，艾德蒙似乎与那几个女孩儿处的不好。于是这个小男孩儿便在房间空无一人的时候用枕头出了气。——这不是卡莱尔的想要看到的。  
他原本以为，小孩子和小孩子待在一起似乎能更开心一点儿。——不过他现在发现自己错了。这让他觉得有些后悔。因为他不想看到这个孩子难过。  
卡莱尔掸去了枕头上的灰尘将它放在它原本待着的地方，然后抱起正在装睡的男孩儿让他舒舒服服地枕在上面。  
“记得吃饭。——晚安，艾德蒙。”金发男人伸手轻轻地拍了拍鼓起来的被子，随后便关上门离开了。

直到卡莱尔走远后，埋在被子里的男孩儿才慢慢露出脑袋。  
他有些茫然地看了看干干净净的地面，然后又看了看回归原位的枕头和摆在床头柜上冒着热气的饭菜——  
眼泪突然就不受控制地流了出来。  
这就好比一个孩子在众目睽睽之下摔了一跤。——如果周围的人都在嘲笑他的话，就算身体再怎么疼，这个孩子也不会选择哭泣。但如果有一个人肯温柔地安慰他，那么他就会觉得很委屈，不管怎么忍耐，眼泪就是止不住。

在他以为他失去一切的时候，命运让他遇到了卡莱尔。  
这真是不幸中的万幸。

————————————————————————————————————————

在接下来的住院生活里，艾德蒙一直表现得很乖。——这使得安妮护士产生了一种“完全变了一个人”的错觉。  
以前的艾德蒙只要一天不出门就会发脾气，以绝食来要挟医护人员带他出去转转。  
但是这段时间他简直乖得要命。  
按时起床，按时吃饭，按时睡觉。——甚至没有再主动要求他们放他出去呼吸新鲜空气。  
这不正常。——绝对不正常。  
安妮有好几次都要开口询问，但是都被卡莱尔那漂亮的纯金色眼睛给堵了回去。——强迫这样一个孩子简直就是罪恶。

其实事情并不复杂。——男孩儿之所以表现得那么乖，只是因为他意识到卡莱尔是唯一一个能让他感受到“委屈”的人。艾德蒙喜欢卡莱尔，因为他可以在这个人的身上感觉到自己其实是被爱着的。  
艾德蒙知道自己不能一辈子待在医院里。他总有伤愈离开的时候，所以，在剩下的，为数不多的日子里，他想带给卡莱尔一个好印象。

而这些，卡莱尔都知道。——所以他便腾出了更多的时间陪着那个男孩儿。看书，聊天，散步，甚至是开着车出去兜风。

平生第一次，艾德蒙希望自己能够一直住在医院里。  
但是那终究是不可能的。

————————————————————————————————————————

日子就这样一天一天地过去了。  
终于，在一个阳光明媚的日子里，艾德蒙提着自己的衣物和护士们送的礼物回到了自己那久违的家。  
令男孩儿觉得吃惊的是，这栋空了两个多月的房子居然已经被翻修过了。  
壁纸，窗帘和落地灯都换了新的，地上的血迹被清洗得一干二净，一张新的皮制沙发代替了原本被利刃划出棉絮的扶手椅，壁炉旁整整齐齐地摆放着一堆黑棕色的木柴，茶几上多了一套漂亮的茶具，甚至连破碎的花式玻璃都被原模原样地补上了。  
艾德蒙愣了一下，然后扔下手中的东西“蹬蹬蹬”地跑到了二楼。  
如他所料，二楼也被装修过了。  
他父母的房间被改成了书房。——墙壁被改成了镶嵌式书架，上面摆满了各种各样大大小小的书。  
而他曾经的房间发生的变化更大。  
墙纸是一种让人觉得很舒服的淡蓝色，上面带着复古的金色线条。他和彼得的双层架子床已经被移走了，取而代之的是一张挨着飘窗摆放的，具有北欧风格的，深蓝色的四柱床。床的旁边是一个具有同样颜色的床头柜，上面摆着一个被设计成战斗机造型的台灯。原来的双人书桌被改成了单人的，上面放着几个被洗的发亮的苹果。  
等等，这究竟是怎么回事？  
艾德蒙觉得自己被一道白雷劈中了。——难道这间屋子已经卖给别人了？


	11. 偶遇

想到这儿，男孩儿飞快地跑下楼，想也不想地就打电话给了房屋中介等一系列和这间房子有关的部门。  
最后得到的回答是——这栋房子仍旧属于佩斯家。

这也太不可思议了。——有谁这么好心帮他装修了房间？  
艾德蒙想不通。——他是福利院出来的孤儿，他的养父母也没有什么要好的亲戚，有谁会做出这种事情呢？  
最后，男孩儿选择了去询问邻居。不过他没有抱太大的希望。——这里可是地广人稀的阿拉斯加州，他和最近的邻居家之间都隔了很长一段距离，再加上这里的冬天比较长，多半时间都在下雪，雪花至少有他的指甲盖那么大。这样一来，被看到有人出入房间的几率就更小了。

黄昏的时候，艾德蒙回到了家里。——他询问了他的邻居，镇上的巡警，甚至连卡车租赁公司都问了，可还是什么信息都没有得到。  
这位好心人似乎打定了主意不让男孩儿查到他。于是在经过了一番毫无收获的调查之后，艾德蒙就索性放弃了。

————————————————————————————————————————

艾德蒙好奇地在自己的新家里转悠了很长时间，直到肚子开始咕咕叫之后他才意识到自己应该在两个小时前解决晚饭。  
“以后所有事情都得自己来做。——总之，得先买点儿能吃的东西回来。”艾德蒙嘟哝了一声，从衣柜里找出了一条红色的围巾，一副蓝色的手套和一顶白色的毛绒帽子把自己好好地武装了一番才迈出家门。

由于太阳已经落山的缘故，周围的气温开始飞速地下降，那些融化了一半的冰溜子又重新凝固，挂在一串闪个不停的霓虹灯旁。

此时的蓝瞳男孩儿正提着一个绿色的购物筐站在货物架旁瞪着那些放置在顶端的番茄酱。——真的有必要把货架设计的这么高吗？就算他跳起来都不可能够得到啊。难道真的要找别人帮忙吗？  
就在这个时候，一瓶番茄酱“咚”地一声落进了他的篮子里。  
“爱德华？”男孩儿瞪大了眼睛。——他完全没料到自己居然会在这里见到爱德华卡伦。  
“晚上好，男孩儿。”爱德华冲他笑了一声，“这么巧，你也来买东西？”  
“我来买一些吃的。”艾德蒙冲他晃了晃手里的篮子，“你呢？”  
“一些日用品，埃斯梅派我来的。——哦，我想，我们可以边走边聊不是吗？——我听卡莱尔说你出院了。”爱德华带着男孩儿一一穿过那些货架，帮他将东西配全。  
“哦，是的。”  
其实他倒愿意再在医院住上一段时间。  
爱德华又笑了，因为他听到了男孩儿的想法。——他敢打赌是因为卡莱尔。  
“你看起来气色不错。”  
“谢谢，爱德华。——哦，还有油，我忘了。”  
爱德华从货架上把一桶看起来颜色相当清亮的食用油提下来放在自己的篮子里，“这个有些重，我先帮你拿着。——还有什么？”  
“谢谢。嗯——还有洋葱和黑胡椒。”  
“我猜你今天晚上要吃牛排。”  
“你一向猜得很准。”  
“再加一碗水果沙拉怎么样？”  
“东西太多了，我没办法提回去。”  
“没关系，我有车，可以送你回去。”爱德华将几串葡萄，几个西柚，一个四分之一的哈密瓜和一些赤红色的樱桃放进了篮子里。  
“……你几岁拿的驾照？”  
“就在不久之前。”爱德华漫不经心地挑选着那些印着西班牙语的瓶瓶罐罐，将其中成色最好的沙拉酱放进男孩儿的篮子里，“家里人都会开车，我当然要加入行列。——所以过生日的时候卡莱尔送了我一辆沃尔沃。”  
“一辆车？作为礼物？——太棒了！”男孩儿说道。  
爱德华眨了眨眼睛。——他发现这个男孩儿的思想很特别。  
如果是普通的男孩儿，在听到别人得到了一辆车作为礼物之后，都会多多少少地产生一些羡慕或者是嫉妒的感情，但是艾德蒙的想法让他完全找不出那种感觉。——似乎他本人对于车并不怎么喜爱一般。  
“你不喜欢车？”话一出口，爱德华就知道自己错了。  
“不喜欢车？怎么会？”男孩儿眯起了自己湛蓝色的双眼，“我做梦都想拥有一辆自己的跑车。”  
“什么牌子的？”  
“雪佛兰，大黄蜂。”  
“你一定是《变形金刚》的粉丝。”  
“哈哈，是的！”

有了爱德华的帮助，男孩儿并没有花多长时间就买齐了单子上的所有东西。接着——几乎是一眨眼间，他就站在了自家的玄关上。  
“那么，我走了。”  
“谢谢你今天帮我购物，路上小心。——记得替我向你的家人们问好。”  
“不会忘的。”爱德华笑了一声，挥了挥手驾着自己的跑车拐过街角离开了。

“唔……总觉得我好像忘记了什么。——究竟是什么呢？”艾德蒙关上了门，站在门厅处托着下巴想了一会儿，无果。然后果断放弃，开始收拾自己买回来的东西。  
五分钟后——  
“啊……我的油！！！”

他把食用油忘在爱德华的沃尔沃上了。


	12. 意外

很显然艾德蒙现在只有两个选择。  
第一，他没有爱德华的手机号，所以他只能打电话给卡莱尔，让卡莱尔给爱德华打电话，然后再把油还回来。  
第二，再去一趟超市。  
可怜的男孩儿抱头思考了一会儿还是决定选择后者。——只是一桶油而已犯不着这么兴师动众的。他为卡莱尔添的麻烦已经足够多的了。

可是当艾德蒙再一次站在超市门口的时候，他悲剧地发现，超市已经关门了。  
今天的运气差的简直不能再差。  
男孩儿将双手插在羽绒服的兜里不由地叹了口气然后慢慢地往回家走。  
他果然还是有些不太习惯一个人的生活。——以前的他根本不用操心衣食住行之类的琐事，基本上都是佩斯夫人和彼得在帮他。

“这才刚开始。——慢慢来，会变好的。”艾德蒙嘟哝了一句，穿过人行道想要抄近路回家。

———————————————————————

“爱丽丝？亲爱的，你看到什么了？”贾斯帕眨了眨眼睛，带着宠溺般的笑容看着自己怀里突然失神的黑发女孩儿。  
不过下一秒贾斯帕就抿起了嘴唇，变得异常严肃。——因为他感觉到了爱丽丝的情绪变化。  
着急？愤怒？可能还带有一点儿惊恐？  
“爱丽丝？”  
“……哦，我的天哪！艾德有危险！——我们得马上把这件事告诉卡莱尔！”爱丽丝跳了起来，拉着贾斯帕的手立即跑向了卡莱尔的房间。

吸血鬼们跑起步来就像一阵风。——所以当爱丽丝和贾斯帕出现在卡莱尔的书房时，秒针才仅仅只走了两格半。  
“怎么了？”卡莱尔将自己的视线从一位心脏病患者的病例上移开，“出什么事了？”  
“我看到有几个男人，嗯，他们是抢劫犯。”爱丽丝揪着胸口处的衣服，强迫自己不要去想那个男孩儿躺在血泊中的场景，“他们杀了艾德蒙。——就因为他不肯给他们钱。”  
言简意赅并且直刺卡莱尔的神经。  
“咔吧”一声，原本握在手中的黑色钢笔硬生生地断成了两截。蓝黑色的墨水从墨囊中溅出来弄脏了书桌，纸张，还有卡莱尔的手。  
不过后者的重点显然不在那儿。

“什么时候的事情？”  
“大概八点半左右，在镇上的某个黑漆漆的巷子里。——我对镇子不怎么熟，没有办法判断具体是哪条路。”  
“现在是七点半，我们还有时间。——冷静点儿，卡莱尔。”贾斯帕开口说道，“我们可以阻止的。”  
“我知道。”卡莱尔猛地从椅子上站了起来，丝毫没有理会那支滚落在白色地毯上的钢笔，“贾斯帕，你能打电话给爱德华吗？他现在应该离小镇不远。”  
贾斯帕点点头，立即转身离开。  
“爱丽丝，打电话给艾德蒙。如果他接了的话就告诉他我在他家门口，让他快点回家。——不要走小路。”  
“当然。——别着急，卡莱尔。他会没事的。”  
“谢谢，爱丽丝。”

——————————————————————

爱德华在接到贾斯帕的电话之后就立即调头开回了镇上。  
此时的他正一边追踪着男孩儿的气味一边检查着周围人的大脑，想在他们的思想中见到某个黑发蓝瞳的漂亮混血儿。  
这个小镇并不是很大，但是爱德华几乎将它绕了三圈都没有找到艾德蒙。——有好几次他都嗅到了男孩儿的气味，可是等他追到一半就发现男孩儿的气味居然在一个巷子口消失了。  
这也太奇怪了。——那个男孩儿简直就像人间蒸发了一般。  
于是他掏出手机打给了爱丽丝，告诉她自己没有找到那个男孩儿。而爱丽丝给予的回答是，手机没人接而且她也没有办法看到艾德蒙了。  
这使得爱德华相当焦躁。——当爱丽丝没有办法看到一个人类的时候一般只有一种情况：那个人已经死了。  
“你告诉卡莱尔了吗？”  
“暂时还没有。——这会杀了他的。”  
“先别告诉他，我再找找。——如果艾德蒙真的发生意外的话，不可能连一点儿血都不流。”

可是搜寻的结果依旧令人担忧。

半个小时之后，他遇到了卡莱尔。  
“爱德华。——找到了吗？”  
后者只能无奈地摇了摇头，“我在这里转了少说十多圈，可就是找不到他的影子。”  
卡莱尔皱着眉头，表情严肃地吓人。  
“他不会有事的，卡莱尔。”爱德华看到了卡莱尔脑海中不自觉浮现出来的场景，所以也同样感受到了他的慌乱与恐惧。但是除了开口安慰，其他的他什么也做不到。

————————————————————————

大雪纷纷扬扬地自天空飘落，一片一片地落在已经开始结冰的地面上。很快就将道路掩盖住了。小镇教堂的钟声远远地传来，不多不少，刚好九下。  
钟声刚停，路边唯一一家还在营业的快餐店的门就被人从里面推开了。  
“配餐的速度太慢了。——不过味道还是挺不错的。”  
一个带着白色帽子的小男孩儿快步从快餐店里走了出来。——他刚刚在这家店里饱餐了一顿，所以此时的心情还算愉悦。  
至于食用油的事情……等他明天放学之后再买吧。——被他遗忘在沃尔沃上的那桶油就当做礼物送给卡伦家好了。毕竟他住院的时候没少给卡莱尔添麻烦。

在转过街角的时候，男孩儿不经意间瞟到了路边的两个挺拔的身影。  
于是那对儿漂亮的蓝色眼睛立即迸出了愉悦的火花——  
“嘿！！！卡伦医生！！！爱德华！！！”艾德蒙冲那两人挥了挥手，然后飞快地跳下台阶，向马路另一边跑去。  
与此同时，男孩听到了一个奇怪的声音。  
那是一阵尖锐的刹车声。——而且音量大的惊人。


	13. 就不手撕卡车

男孩儿无法描述自己此时的感觉。  
事实上，他的大脑已经被这种突发状况震得丧失了思考的权利。  
他只是瞪大了眼睛看着那辆轮胎已经锁死了的深蓝色卡车飞一般地冲向自己。

艾德蒙的心脏跳得飞快。  
他敢肯定，下一秒自己就会被那辆该死的，没有装防滑链的超速卡车撞得往后飞那么几十米，然后再被那几乎和有他一半高的黑色轮胎碾得脊柱碎裂，脑浆飞溅。  
他在《死神来了》里看过这样的镜头。——只不过他从来没想过自己也有那么一天可以上演这出戏码。

但是他注定不会遭遇这种事情。  
因为路的另一边站着两只吸血鬼，他们都姓卡伦。

————————————————————————————————————————

就在艾德蒙脑子当机瞪着眼睛等死的时候，他感觉到自己被人紧紧地抱住了。——卡莱尔从路的另一边扑了过来，巨大的冲击力使得他们两个人一下子从卡车前闪开了，滚了几圈摔在了路边的雪地里。  
而那辆失控了的卡车则像疯了一样怒吼着，直直地开过了这条街。

“艾德蒙！”  
男孩儿听到卡莱尔在自己耳边用一种着急到几乎疯狂的语气叫着他的名字。  
“艾德蒙？你还好吗？有没有哪里撞到——”  
他想睁开眼睛，想告诉卡莱尔他没事。但是全身上下的肌肉似乎都失去了控制一般，几乎没办法移动分毫。——他只能紧闭着眼睛躺在卡莱尔的怀里整个人抖个不停。  
“艾德蒙？”  
“他没事。——我想他应该只是吓坏了。”不知道什么时候赶过来的爱德华伸手拍了拍仍旧思想紧张的卡莱尔。  
男孩儿呜咽了一声，伸出一双苍白的小手抓着卡莱尔的衣服，将自己的脑袋埋进后者的围巾里。  
“好了，别害怕。——你现在没事了，活得好好的，和我在一起。”卡莱尔抱紧了男孩儿，柔声安慰道，“不过我不得不提醒你，以后过马路的时候要更加细心一些。——我不是每次都在路的另一边看着你。”  
男孩儿像讨食的小猫一样蹭了蹭卡莱尔的围巾，然后便像突然想起什么似的抬起头看着卡莱尔的脸。  
“你没事吧？有没有受伤——你的眼睛怎么了？”  
然后那两只吸血鬼同时愣住了。  
爱德华看向卡莱尔。——后者原本那金色的双眼不知道什么时候已经变成了夜空一般的墨黑色。  
更糟糕的是，这一点被男孩儿看到了。  
爱德华竖起耳朵想要听出艾德蒙此时正在想什么。——但是出乎他意料的是，他只听到了卡莱尔的声音。  
这个男孩儿不可能什么都没想。——他的那双湛蓝色的眸子都快透出光芒来了。  
而接下来，爱德华才意识自己居然忽略了多么重要的一点。——他根本闻不到男孩儿身上的任何气味，就像有一个大玻璃罩将艾德蒙整个人罩在里面一样。怪不得他和卡莱尔几乎搜遍了整个小镇都找不到他在哪儿。  
这简直太不同寻常了。——这个人类男孩儿居然可以躲得过吸血鬼的追踪？

“我没事。”卡莱尔说道。  
“可是你不打算解释一下你的眼睛吗，卡伦医生？”男孩儿将自己的双手撑在卡莱尔的肩膀上，脸上露出一副好奇的不行了的表情静静地注视着那位英俊的外科医生，“你被基因重组的超级毒蜘蛛咬过？害怕绿色水晶？还是身体里存在某些突变基因？你认不认识金刚狼？或者是阿不思邓布利多？”  
爱德华哈哈大笑起来。  
“你的想象力真丰富。”卡莱尔也被逗笑了。  
“我想我还保留着属于小孩子的好奇心与想象力。”男孩儿瞪大了那对儿漂亮的湛蓝色眼睛，“别吊我胃口了，卡伦医生。——究竟是哪一种？”  
“事实上，是这一种：我带了隐形眼镜。”卡莱尔微笑着说道，“爱丽丝买给我的。——他认为我同样适合黑色。”  
“唔——我想爱丽丝是对的。”男孩儿看起来有点儿失望，不过他还是好奇地凑近了卡莱尔的脸。——可能在他看来，如果卡莱尔说他认识金刚狼和邓布利多的话他会觉得很开心。“金色和黑色。——两种颜色都很漂亮。”  
“谢谢，艾德蒙。”  
“我觉得说‘谢谢’的应该是我，卡伦医生。”  
【不然我现在已经变成肉酱了。】  
爱德华瞪大了眼睛。——他突然又能听到男孩儿的思想了。

“好了，也许现在应该轮到我提问了。”卡莱尔将男孩儿帽子上的雪花掸掉，“你为什么这么晚了还一个人在大街上晃？”  
“哦，是这样的。——我把油忘在爱德华的车上了。所以我准备再去一趟超市，但是——它已经关门了。”男孩儿有些尴尬地说道，“本来我想抄近路早点儿回家吃点儿水果直接睡觉。你知道的，所谓‘近路’就是旁边的那条巷子。——但是走到路口我就觉得有点儿不对劲了。”  
“哪里不对劲？”  
“就是觉得那条巷子黑乎乎的，很危险。——我也不知道为什么，总之，我突然就不想从那里穿过去了。”  
爱德华不着痕迹地看了一眼卡莱尔，对方似乎松了一口气。  
“接着我就发现这里新开了一家店，嗯，重点是还在营业。——所以我就进去吃了一顿。再出来的时候就遇见了你们。”  
“你真幸运。”卡莱尔的手放在了男孩儿的后脑勺上，替他把帽子往下拉了拉，“听我说，艾德蒙。——晚上不安全，你要答应我以后不要这么晚出门。不管什么重要的事情都不行。”  
“哦。好的。”男孩儿显然有点儿摸不着头脑。不过他还是开口答应了卡莱尔的要求。  
“真是听话的孩子。”卡莱尔微笑道。  
“谢谢。”男孩儿愉悦地眯起了眼睛。


	14. 小孩子都有某种野生动物一般的直觉

人们常说，小孩子都有着某种野生动物一般的直觉。——不知道其他孩子有没有，反正艾德蒙有。

男孩儿的直觉使得他敏感地发现卡莱尔没有告诉他实情，但是他并没有说出来。——这个懂事的男孩儿也同样选择了尊重那个温柔的医生。  
如果卡莱尔不告诉他，那么他就乖乖地当做没察觉到。  
每个人都有自己不想告诉别人的秘密。  
而他所能做到的，就是不去触碰这个秘密。这样不管对于自己还是对于对方都是一件好事。——他坚信这一点。

————————————————————————————————————————

学校生活对于艾德蒙来说是极其枯燥无味的。  
星期一，英文，历史，几何，代数。  
星期二，生物，物理，化学，几何。  
星期三，化学，音乐，英文，德文。  
星期四，代数，体育，生物，历史。  
星期五，英文，德文，体育，生物。  
就算有大量的实践活动来做调剂都显得如此苍白。  
不过这起码比躺在床上好多了。

艾德蒙打了个哈欠，用厚实的英文课本将老师的视线挡住，低下头认真地演算着一道看起来非常复杂的代数题。——今天是他伤愈以来第一次踏入学校。  
值得庆祝的是，柯克教授居然还给他留有空位置。——对于一个不满他已经很久的教授来说，这简直就是奇迹。

在艾德蒙不断的反复演算中，一个小时的英文课很快就过去了。  
清脆的铃声响起，男孩儿终于如愿以偿地踏出了教室，开始顺着自己记忆中的路线向食堂走去。  
“嘿！艾德蒙！”和他一同选修了一年级生物课的亚历山大琼斯从隔壁布朗教授的教室里走了出来，伸手勾住了他的肩膀，“好久不见！你最近还好吧？”  
“好久不见，亚历山大。——托你的福，我最近气色不错。”艾德蒙又打了一个哈欠，但是依旧走得飞快。“哦，对了。——看在上帝的份上，别和我谈那件事。”  
“哦，当然。——我本来也没打算询问你……一起吃午餐？”  
“不错的主意。”

艾德蒙端着托盘在亚历山大面前坐下，刚准备解决掉面前的那份卖相诱人的意大利面就被人揪着领子提了起来。  
对面那个看起来高高壮壮的男孩儿名叫盖尔阿尔杰农，校橄榄球队的一把手，苏珊史密斯的忠实追求者。——他和艾德蒙自打进校开始就互相看对方不顺眼。

“中午好，盖尔。”艾德蒙看起来一点儿也不慌张，反而用一种特别随意的语气同那个几乎是他两倍宽的壮男孩儿打了个招呼。  
“别称呼我的教名，佩斯。——这让我觉得恶心。”男孩儿皱着眉头恶狠狠地说道，“你把苏珊弄哭了。”  
“哦——哪个苏珊？”艾德蒙明知故问地说道。  
“还能有哪个？！我们年级就那么一个漂亮姑娘！”  
“哦，苏珊史密斯。”男孩儿若有所思地说道，“她为什么哭？”  
“装糊涂，佩斯！”盖尔身后的一个如同老鼠一般瘦小的男孩儿尖声说道，“我们都知道那天她去医院看你了！——但是你却不知感恩地把她从病房里撵了出来！整个学校都传遍了！你当她是什么？嗯？”  
“哦。——我记起来了。”艾德蒙眨了眨眼睛，“没错。——她那天是有来过医院。而我也确实把她赶出去了。——有什么问题吗？”  
“你竟然敢对我喜欢的女孩儿做出那种事情！”盖尔咆哮起来就像一只因为吃不饱而愤怒地冲撞栏杆的猪，这让艾德蒙觉得相当可笑，“我要你向她道歉！”  
“道歉？”男孩儿压低声音重复了一遍，“哦，是的。我就知道你会这么说。——但是我拒绝道歉。——是她无礼在先。——在我需要休息的时候叽叽咕咕地吵了我两个小时，所以我才不得不请她离开。”  
“听着，佩斯。——不许说苏珊的坏话！不然我让你吃不了兜着走。”  
“哦，怎么样？你想用板凳把我拍死吗？”男孩儿眯起了自己蓝色的眼睛，毫不留情地说道，“我以为你会有更高明一点儿的主意。”  
“我觉得对付你不需要板凳！”  
然后直接亮出拳头冲着艾德蒙挥了过去——

————————————————————————————————————————

“我不明白！——佩斯先生！你是个好学生，怎么能做出这样的事情来？”  
教务主任格雷太太皱着眉头看着自己面前站着的两个男孩儿。——说实在的，当初听到有学生跑过来说艾德蒙佩斯和别人打架的时候她还觉得那是一个天大的玩笑。  
在她看来，艾德蒙是个非常优秀而且懂事的孩子，除了怎么都不肯写作业这一点之外，他几乎就是所有学生需要学习的对象。  
“是他挑衅在先，格雷女士。”艾德蒙抬头说道。  
“你胡说，佩斯！——明明是你不知好歹——”  
“我可没有因为有人不愿意道歉就出手打人。”  
“那是你自找的！”  
“自找的？不，阿尔杰农，我发誓我没有无聊到找人来打我。——尤其是在我准备吃午饭的时候。”  
盖尔被艾德蒙气得火冒三丈，他再次抡圆了臂膀和自己身旁的男孩儿扭打在一起。  
“看在上帝的份上！——快点住手！孩子们！”  
“我——要——好好地——教训你——一顿！”盖尔就好像聋了一样无视了格雷太太的话。他每说一个词都会狠狠地出一次拳，“你这个——没人要的——野种！”  
本来只专注于防御的艾德蒙突然抬起了腿，一脚踢在盖尔的肚子上。  
“你说谁是野种？！”艾德蒙皱着眉头揪着盖尔的领子大吼着，“你再说一遍？！”

“说的就是你！！！——小煞星！！！”盖尔也开始咆哮了，“我都听说了！！！艾德蒙佩斯！！！——你真是不论待在哪里都会带来祸端！！！——看看霍尔孤儿院！！！最后怎么样了？！失火了！！！里面一半的孩子都没能逃出来！！！——再看看年轻的佩斯夫妇！！！被人用手枪和匕首杀死了！！！就连你哥哥都被搭了进去！！！——但是你为什么没死？你为什么没死？！那么多人都离开了为什么你这个煞星还活着？！你还想害死多少人？！我敢打赌你绝对会下地狱的，佩斯！！！”

原本紧攥着盖尔衣领的手无声地滑落。

男孩儿有些微愣地看着因为生气而整张脸涨得通红的盖尔。  
他突然就不知道自己应该干什么了。

吼回去？告诉他不是他说的那样？  
或者是直接动手揍他？

不行，动不了。——他的大脑里有一根紧绷着的神经“啪”地一声随着盖尔的吼叫而断掉了。

【你无论待在哪里都会带来祸端！！！】  
【那么多人都离开了为什么你这个煞星还活着？！】  
【你还想害死多少人？！】

艾德蒙握着拳头僵硬地栽倒在地上。  
他一直在避免自己去想这个问题。——为什么他们都死了自己却还活着？

【不，艾德蒙。这不是你的错。他们会出事绝对不是因为你。】——脑海里的一个小人说道。  
【可是——如果说是巧合的话也太过分了。基本上，和你相处过近的人都或多或少地经历过不好的事情。孤儿院的孩子们，彼得，佩斯夫妇，甚至还有卡莱尔。——如果那天他再晚上那么半秒钟，他就可能会被卡车整个儿撞出去。而你却不会有太大的事情。——因为他把你护得很好。】——另一个小人立即开口反驳。  
【你不是煞星。——那都是迷信。别相信他们的话。】  
【不，你就是。不然怎么解释那一系列“巧合”？】  
【现在是科学的世界，亲爱的，别信他的话。】  
【想想你的经历，艾德蒙。——你总是麻烦不断不是吗？你是一个细心的人，可为什么麻烦总是缠着你？】  
【不，亲爱的，不是你的错。】  
【这当然是你的错。】  
【不是。】  
【怎么可能不是？】

————————————————————————————————————————

“够了，阿尔杰农先生！！！快停下！！！别打了！！！”  
格雷太太伸出自己有些干枯的手把盖尔从男孩儿的身上揪了起来。——令人难以相信，她的力气居然这么大。  
“佩斯先生，你还好吗？”  
“……”男孩儿躺在地上，嘴角流着血。  
那本来湛蓝如晴空一般的双眼里凝满了泪水。——但是它们只能在眼眶里打转，自始至终都没有溢出去。  
“懦夫！——只是被揍了几下就像女生一样红了眼睛！”盖尔讥笑道。  
“给我闭嘴，阿尔杰农先生！不然我只能罚你留校察看了！——佩斯先生？艾德蒙？”格雷太太关切地蹲下，“你没事吧？”  
男孩儿摇了摇头。格雷太太这才放下心来。  
“来，站起来，我的孩子。”  
艾德蒙随着格雷太太的动作慢慢地站了起来，然后靠在墙上。  
“你，阿尔杰农先生。——我要你现在立刻对这个孩子道歉。”格雷太太严厉地说道，“你刚才说的话太过分了。”  
“可是女士——我——”  
“不许争辩！——我会打电话给你的家人，告诉他们你是如何对一位同学进行人身攻击的——而佩斯先生——哦，我的天哪！！！艾德蒙？！”  
格雷太太瞪大了眼睛看着男孩儿突然摔倒在地上。  
“又装可怜。”盖尔嘟哝了一声。  
格雷太太瞪了他一眼，绕过办公桌低头托起了男孩儿的脑袋。  
“亲爱的，你没事吧？”  
没人回答她。  
“天哪！去叫救护车！——阿尔杰农先生！现在就给医院打电话！”格雷太太惊恐地说道。  
“他在装，女士！——您不要相信他！”  
“装？！你能装成这个样子？！”  
盖尔满不在乎地扫了艾德蒙一样，然后突然瞪大了眼睛，如同疯了一般扑向了办公桌上的电话。

男孩儿的脸色如同羊皮纸一般惨白。就连他的嘴唇——那一秒前还红红的嘴唇——也变得和脸颊上的颜色一般无二。  
有一个词语可以形容艾德蒙现在的状态——  
已经死了。


	15. 天上掉下个大鱼缸

其实艾德蒙的身体并没有什么大碍。——他只是因为低血糖再加上情绪波动太大而导致的暂时晕厥而已。  
在医院挂了几瓶葡萄糖之后他就醒了。  
“我可以回家了吗？”艾德蒙抬头看着那个正在帮他拔针的女护士，开口询问道。  
“哦。——只要交过钱就可以了。但是你以后记得一定要按时吃饭。”  
“谢谢。——那个……其实我不怎么明白缴费的流程。可以麻烦你帮我交一下吗？”  
“哦。我想应该可以——”  
“真是麻烦你了，谢谢。”男孩儿从自己外套的兜里取出了足够的钱，然后将它们交给了那名女护士。  
等后者一拿到钱，他就急急忙忙地从病床上跳了下来，抓起自己的东西跑了出去。  
速度快得让人吃惊。——好像这家医院里有什么恐怖的东西一样。

女护士无奈地摇了摇头，转身开始收拾床铺。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

今天又是一个大雪纷飞的日子。  
艾德蒙从医院里狂奔而出，直到镇中心才停了下来。  
他并不担心学校的事情，因为格雷太太会看在他是个“好学生”的份上减轻打架的处罚。但是他到希望处分能重一点儿，比如说暂时停课什么的——那样的话，他就可以避开学校的各种谣传了。

不得不承认，盖尔的话带给了他很大的影响。——以至于他直到现在都提不起精神。  
男孩儿抓了抓自己墨色的头发，将双手插在羽绒服的兜里，开始一步一步地朝家走。  
他把自己的头埋得很低，为的就是不让镇上的人认出他来。——他现在不想和任何人讲话，就算是一个招呼都懒得打。  
他不知道现在都有哪些人对他抱有那样的看法——“小煞星”，“野种”之类的——总之，不管哪一个他都不想听到。

“嘿，你不过马路吗？绿灯已经亮了。”一个和他差不多大的女孩儿从对面走过来，十分温柔地问道。  
男孩儿这才意识到他应该早一点儿迈动自己的双脚。——他不想等下一个绿灯，长时间待在一个地方会提高他被人认出来的几率。  
“谢谢提醒。”  
艾德蒙摁着自己的帽子，看了看马路两边的车辆然后飞快地冲了过去。

只不过这样急匆匆地赶过来也未必是件好事。——男孩儿在上台阶的时候不小心踩到了刚凝固不久的薄冰，结果一下子摔了个四脚朝天。  
等他从地上爬起来的时候耳朵还在嗡嗡作响。  
“孩子，你没事吧？需要帮忙吗？”一个男人看到了这一幕，有些担心地走过来问道。  
“不！——哦，我的意思是——我很好，谢谢您的关心。”男孩儿轻轻地说道，下意识地避开了男人向他伸过去的手。  
“有什么烦心事吗，孩子？——哦，没关系。回家和自己的家人说一说，他们一定会帮你解决的。”男人微笑着说道。  
“哦。——谢谢，先生。——您说得对。”  
“很高兴你赞同我的话。好了，快回家去吧。我也得走了，我女儿还等着我回去抱她呢。——再见，孩子。”  
“再见，先生。”艾德蒙嘟哝了一声，继续沿着路边慢慢地向前走。  
不过还没等走出几步，他就听到头顶上有人在尖叫。——于是便下意识地抬头朝上看——  
一个大概有篮球那么大的装满水的圆形鱼缸从一个房间的花架上落了下来。还没等人们都做出反应，它就丝毫不差地落在了艾德蒙身后的那个男人的脑袋上。  
“啪”地一声脆响。  
几秒钟的寂静过后，人们开始尖叫。  
路过的女人们都蹲下来死死地捂住了自己孩子的眼睛。  
而艾德蒙，他只有呆呆地站在那里，任由赤红色男人的鲜血溅在他的脸上——  
【他只是一个路人，本应该早早地离开这里的。——都是因为关心你，他才停下了脚步。】——脑海里的小人又开始说话了。  
【不，别在意。又不是你让他停下的。】  
【别推卸责任，艾德蒙。都是因为你，那个男人才死的。】  
【不，不是这样的，别相信他的话。】  
【为什么不相信？事到如今你还是不敢承认吗？瞧瞧，那个男人在几秒钟之前还是活生生的！现在呢？现在呢？他刚刚说了什么？回去抱他的女儿。——哈，真不巧！因为你和你多说了几句话的缘故，那个可怜的女孩儿再也抱不到爸爸了！】

艾德蒙站在那里，伸出有些僵硬的手摸了摸自己的脸。——指尖摸到的地方是一片仍旧带着温度的红色液体。  
在那一刻，他觉得他嗅到了死亡的气味。

【你无论待在哪里都会带来祸端！！！】  
【那么多人都离开了为什么你这个煞星还活着？！】  
【你还想害死多少人？！】  
男孩儿颤抖着向后退了一步，靠在一根冰冷的路灯柱上慢慢地向下滑。  
“对……对不起。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

人们的关注点始终都在那个倒霉透顶的男人身上，所以几乎没有人看到一个有着亚裔血统的男孩儿如同疯了一般向着镇子东侧跑去。

他不想让别人认出他。——但这是不可能的。

“嘿！这不是那个小家伙吗？”坐在驾驶座上的艾美特表情古怪地看着一个小男孩儿从路对面的人行道上跑过。“等等，为什么我闻不到他的气味？”  
“我也闻不到。——他怎么了，爱德华？和班里的男孩儿打架了？我刚刚看到他的身上有血迹。”贾斯帕同样奇怪地问道。  
“我不知道。——我闻不到他的味道也听不到他在想什么。”爱德华皱着眉头说道，“这种情况和几天前一样。——我想我应该追上去问一问。”  
“不错的主意。”  
“嘿！艾德蒙！”他下车跑了几步，然后冲着那个还在向前跑的男孩儿挥了挥手。  
后者条件反射地转头，看到了穿着灰色大衣并且光彩照人的爱德华——

然后就像老鼠见到的猫一样跑得更快了。  
“……”  
“你把他吓坏了。”艾美特咂咂嘴，有些不满地说道。  
“可是我什么都没干啊。”爱德华一头雾水。——果然，听不到他人的思想有时候还是会带来麻烦的。  
“我觉得你还是把这件事告诉卡莱尔比较好。”贾斯帕想了想然后才开口，“他看起来真的像是被什么吓坏了。”  
“总不会猜出来我们是吸血鬼了吧？”  
“不可能。信息量太少了。——应该是别的事情才对。”爱德华从自己大衣的口袋里掏出了手机，翻出卡莱尔的号码打了过去。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

随着“咣”地一声巨响，男孩儿关上了自己家的房门，并且重重地上了几道锁。  
他刚刚浑身是血的样子被爱德华看见了。——其后果就和“被卡莱尔本人看到”一样糟。  
因为爱德华会打电话告诉卡莱尔。  
而按照卡莱尔那个“老好人”的性格，他绝对会打来电话，甚至是亲自到自己家来一趟。  
那样的话简直太糟糕了。

艾德蒙从兜里翻出手机，把它的电池抠掉了扔在茶几上，然后开始跑上跑下地把自己家和外界交换信息的通道全部切断了。——网线，门口的监视器，电话线，甚至是房间和阁楼的窗户。  
然后他才放下心来洗了个澡，蒙着脑袋缩进了被窝里。——这样一待就是三四个小时。


	16. 卡莱尔爸爸

迷迷糊糊地，艾德蒙听到楼下的门铃在响。——声音虽然比较小，但是他敢肯定那不是自己的幻觉。

男孩儿打了个激灵，立即从被窝里跳了出来。  
他蹑手蹑脚地下到客厅里，猫着腰跪在地板上，不着痕迹地拉开落地窗的窗帘朝外看。

果然是卡莱尔。

“艾德蒙，开门。——是我。”卡莱尔此时只穿着一件看起来很薄的浅蓝色高领毛衣和一条黑色的长裤，脸上的表情显得有些着急。“我知道你在里面。”  
男孩儿突然就有些过意不去。——把那样一位善良温柔的医生关在门外是不是太不人道？毕竟太阳落山之后，外面的气温可不是闹着玩的。  
“艾德蒙。”卡莱尔再次叫道，“我知道发生了什么，开门。——起码让我知道你没事。”  
他知道？  
可他是怎么知道的？  
难道他去了学校？  
问了格雷太太？  
还是他查看了医院的看病记录？  
等等，这完全就是犯规啊！  
“如果你不开的话我就只有打破窗子进来了。”  
男孩儿看着卡莱尔飞快地走向客厅的落地窗。——那双漂亮的金色眼睛里此时正燃烧着一把看起来规模不小的怒火。  
卡莱尔肯定说到做到。——他对此毫不怀疑。

艾德蒙猛地跳了起来，伸手打开了离他最近的那个旋转锁将那扇刚刚被修好不久的落地窗推到了一边。  
屋外的冷气趁机而入。  
“卡……卡伦医生。”男孩儿看着自己的脚尖嘟嘟哝哝地说道。“你怎么来了？”  
“我来确认你是不是还活着。”卡莱尔很自然地走进屋子，将自己身后的落地窗推回了它原来的地方，居高临下地看着那个耸拉着脑袋的蓝瞳男孩儿。“你今天躲开了我，还有我的儿子们。”  
“是。——对不起。”  
看来爱德华已经给卡莱尔说过今天下午的那件事了。  
“我以为你应该很理智，不会相信其他人那些愚蠢的言论。”卡莱尔单膝跪地，将自己的视线降到和男孩儿一样高的位置上，“你没有错，艾德蒙。”  
“……你都知道了？”  
“我去看你，但是护士告诉我你已经走了。——不过那个时候我并没有意识到有哪里不对劲。”卡莱尔轻轻地拍着男孩儿的后背，“直到我很幸运地遇到了前来医院找你的格雷太太，你们学校的主任。我向她询问了你的事情，然后就什么都知道了。”  
“她一般不会向一个陌生人透露自己学生的事情。”  
“起码在面对我的时候不是。”卡莱尔眨了眨眼睛。  
“……我忘了她也是一位女性。”男孩儿抽了抽嘴角，差一点儿就笑出来了。  
“很高兴你想起了这一点。——哦，扯远了。——然后我接到了爱德华的电话。他告诉我说你似乎被吓坏了。——我们都很担心你。”卡莱尔不知道从哪里变出来了一个白色的信封，将它放到了艾德蒙的手上，“在知道你究竟为什么烦心之后……我觉得我应该做点儿什么来打消你那种消极的想法。打开看看，我亲爱的男孩儿。”  
艾德蒙一头雾水地看了看不知道什么时候已经不再生气了的卡莱尔，然后顺从地低下头，从信封里取出了一张纸。  
准确地说，是一张已经填写完整的领养申请书。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

“……你，你要收养我？”男孩儿觉得自己的手在颤抖。  
“给你一个家……一个，真正意义上的‘家’。——如果你愿意的话。”  
“我……我……可是……你不应该……其实……我不想给你们……唔……该死。”艾德蒙皱着眉头，支支吾吾了半天还是表达不清楚自己的意思。——他太激动了，以至于几乎丧失了原有的语言表达能力。  
“我以为我们已经讨论过这个问题了，艾德蒙。”卡莱尔显然猜出了男孩儿想要说的话，他皱了皱眉头，同时抬高了自己的声音，“那些是鬼话。你不会给我带来麻烦的。”  
“可是我身边的人确实都遇到了不好的事情。——孤儿院的孩子们，彼得，佩斯夫妇……还有今天那个男人……如果不是我碰巧在那儿耽误了他的时间的话，他现在已经到家了。”男孩儿移开了自己的目光，不敢去看卡莱尔的眼睛。——他害怕自己一见到那对儿漂亮的金色瞳孔就头脑发热地答应了卡莱尔的建议。  
他实在太想有个家了。  
“这是幸存者的侥幸心理，艾德蒙。——你不能把责任都推到自己的身上。”卡莱尔摁着男孩儿的肩膀让他转过身背对着自己，然后用的右手捂住了那湛蓝色的双眼。  
“卡伦医生？”艾德蒙不明白卡莱尔想干什么。  
“闭上眼睛，按我说的做，男孩儿。”卡莱尔从后面拥住了那个小小的身躯，下巴抵在艾德蒙的肩膀上用他那迷人的声线轻轻地说道，“清空你的大脑，然后做几次深呼吸。”  
完全陷入吸血鬼引诱圈套的男孩儿立即照做。  
“我是一名外科医生，艾德蒙。”似乎是过了很长时间，卡莱尔才开口说道。“因为职业的缘故，我见过的死亡多得几乎数不清。”  
“在我刚当上医生的那段时间里，治疗过很多病人。但是因为经验不足的缘故，使得他们中的有些人死在了手术台上。——我的任务是行医救人，可是到了最后却只能眼睁睁地看着他们离开。我给了他们家人希望，最后却不得不让他们接受更加残忍的事实。我那时就在想——这大概是我的错。如果我能够再优秀一点儿，他们也许就不会早早地离开。”  
“那不是你的错，卡伦医生。”男孩儿紧紧地抓着卡莱尔环在他胸口处的手臂，有些急促地说道，“命运是公平的，每个人都有生老病死的时候。——就算你是医生，也不可能阻止一个人逃离他应有的死亡。你尽力了。那也是没有办法的事情。”  
“你瞧，艾德蒙。——几乎是同一个性质的事情，放在我身上你就能立刻明白，可为什么发生在你身上你就是看不透呢？”卡莱尔轻轻地笑了一声，“我们都无法阻止一个人应有的死亡。只不过不同的是，我是一名医生，而你，是一个无辜的男孩儿。人们是不会说‘医生会带来不幸’这句话的。”  
艾德蒙闭上了嘴巴，认真地思考着卡莱尔的话。

“我想我明白了，卡伦医生。”男孩儿歪了歪脑袋，露出了一种恍然大悟的表情，“你希望我对活着的生命负起责任。”  
“尤其是你自己的生命。——不要因为别人的几句话就怀疑自己，甚至是否定自己。”卡莱尔微笑着补充道。——这个男孩儿的思维比他想象中的还要活跃，只是稍微启发了一下，他就明白了自己想告诉他的事情。  
“……你真的只是一个外科医生？”  
“嗯？”卡莱尔能感觉到男孩儿细长的睫毛在不断地摩擦着他的手心。——软软的触感使得他有些分神。  
“我是说，你该不会还当过心理医生吧？”  
“心理医生？哦——我记得我确实拿过心理医生的资格证。”卡莱尔摸了摸自己的下巴，然后将男孩儿抱起来放在沙发上，自己则坐在了他的旁边。“不过这不重要。——我可以假定你已经通过我的提案了？”  
“唔……事实上，我有一个问题。——被收养了之后就一定要和你住在一起吗？”艾德蒙说完这句话就后悔了。——瞧他问的这话！不住在一起难道还要把他送去加利福尼亚吗？这让卡莱尔听了怎么想？活像被他嫌弃了一样！  
“你想继续住在这里？”卡莱尔安抚性地摸了摸男孩儿的脑袋，示意他不要在意。  
“唔……我只是害怕彼得突然回来……不，忽略我刚刚说的蠢话。——我很喜欢和你们待在一起。”艾德蒙看起来有点儿着急。——他可不想让卡莱尔误会什么。  
“哦，为什么不呢？”  
“嗯？”艾德蒙呆住了。  
“如果你希望的话，那就继续住在这里。”卡莱尔轻轻地说道，“不过，过节的时候一定要和家人们待在一起，这样可以吗？”  
“真的吗？——真的可以这样？——咳，我是说——埃斯梅，爱德华，贾斯帕，艾美特，罗莎莉，爱丽丝……他们，真的没有意见？”  
“我来告诉他们。——放心，他们都会理解你的。”卡莱尔微微敛首，那一对儿金色的瞳孔正闪烁着愉悦的光泽，漂亮得简直让人移不开眼。  
“哦！太棒了！你真是世界上最开明的家长，卡伦医生！”  
卡莱尔扬起了眉毛。  
“咳……也许——father？dad？或者你会比较希望听到我叫你——daddy？”男孩儿抓了抓自己的头发，努力地忽略自己内心深处的怪异感觉。——他有生之年居然叫了卡莱尔卡伦“爸爸”，总觉得哪里不对劲。


	17. 猜猜我是什么

“和爱德华他们一样叫我‘卡莱尔’就可以了。”年轻的外科医生微微勾起了嘴角，双手一捞，将男孩儿轻轻地放在了自己的大腿上。——他可不愿意让未来的伴侣称呼自己为“爸爸”。家里的辈分已经够乱的了。  
“卡莱尔。”男孩儿点了点头满意地说道。——果然还是叫名字比较舒服。  
“嗯。”

“我需要改姓‘卡伦’吗？”男孩儿眨了眨自己漂亮的蓝眼睛。  
“我并不强制这一点……如果你希望的话，可以继续保留‘佩斯’这个姓氏。”  
反正到时候还得姓‘卡伦’。——卡莱尔腹黑了一把。  
“不不不，我喜欢‘卡伦’这个姓。——它比‘佩斯’听起来顺口多了。”男孩儿立即开口说道，“艾德蒙卡伦。——哈！听起来真棒！”  
“很高兴你能喜欢。”卡莱尔伸出自己的食指轻轻地在艾德蒙的脸上蹭了蹭。

吸血鬼特有的优秀视力使得卡莱尔即使离得不近也能够很清楚地看到男孩儿脸上细细软软的金色绒毛，眼白上因为才揉过不久而红得明显的血丝，甚至是蓝色虹膜上为数不多的细小黑色纹路。——那对儿漂亮的猫眼儿犹如爱琴海之上最纯净的天空一般，深邃得让人一旦扎进去就再也脱不开身。

简直是一种美到极致的蓝色。——他想道。

“有没有人说过你的眼睛很漂亮？”  
“很多人都说过。尤其是霍尔太太，霍尔孤儿院的院长——她总是称呼我为‘醉人的蓝眼睛’，但是我很讨厌她这么说我。”男孩儿想了一会儿，然后认真地开口。“不过……也有人不喜欢。——彼得曾经嘲笑过我，他说我眼睛的颜色看起来像狼……是的，在他变得有点儿哥哥的样子之前，他一直都这么说我。——这简直太蠢了。狼的眼睛只有灰色，黄褐色，棕色，黄绿色这几种好吗？能长蓝色眼睛的那是雪橇犬，俗称哈士奇。”  
“我想，彼得的意思是你的眼睛比较像哈士奇。”卡莱尔说道。  
“不！——我宁可像狼也不要像那种蠢狗——诶呦！”男孩儿不小心扯到了自己嘴角处的伤口，使得一股更加浓郁的血香味飘入了卡莱尔的鼻子里。  
艾德蒙下意识地用手抹了抹，发现出血量并不是很大之后才松了一口气。  
他一手撑在卡莱尔的膝盖上，另一只粘了血的手颤颤巍巍地伸向了茶几上的抽纸盒。  
“阿尔杰农的力气真大。——我差点儿被他打蒙了。不过——卡莱尔？”男孩儿歪着脑袋看向自己面前皱着眉头的外科医生。  
“嗯？”  
“你的眼睛——颜色——好像变暗了一点儿。”男孩儿不确定那究竟是因为光线的原因还是——其他的什么。  
“哦，这也难怪。”卡莱尔从男孩儿的手里抽过白色的面巾纸，用它轻轻地抹掉了男孩儿嘴角的鲜血。  
“这也难怪？”艾德蒙重复了一句。——他完全不知道卡莱尔在说些什么。  
“不是隐形眼镜。——我的眼睛本来就会变色。——你要知道，我那天选择了说谎是为了保护你。太早知道这件事情对你没有好处。”卡莱尔将纸巾揉成一团，连看都不看就随手一扔。——纸团儿立即画弧落入一个绿色的垃圾箱。  
“你说的是真的吗？”  
“哦，现在你不用对我隐瞒什么了，还是拿出你应该有的表情吧。——聪明的男孩儿……你早就猜到那天我没有对你说实话了不是吗？”卡莱尔低低地笑了一声。——男孩儿将自己的表情和语气得很好，如果对方不是一个活了300多岁的吸血鬼的话，可能还真被他骗了过去。“你以为我没有察觉到？”  
“唔——你真厉害。”艾德蒙由衷地赞叹道。  
“你也很厉害。——起码爱德华就没有看出哪里不对。”卡莱尔收紧了自己的双臂。——这个动作使得男孩儿不得不靠得很近。同时，为了能够舒服一点儿，他还必须抬起胳膊抱着卡莱尔的脖子。  
而这位外科医生似乎很喜欢男孩儿这么抱着他。  
“你愿意告诉我原因了？”  
“我想是的。作为卡伦家的一份子，你有权利知道我们的秘密——”  
“等等——你先别说！”艾德蒙转了转眼睛，“让我猜猜可以吗？”  
“当然。”卡莱尔笑了。  
“我可以——唔——”  
“当然可以。——随便你对我做什么。”卡莱尔移开了自己的手臂。

重获自由了的男孩儿就像一只被人从笼子里放出来的小猫一般活跃。  
他跪在卡莱尔旁边，伸手揪了揪后者的耳朵，研究了很久之后才有些遗憾地开口，“不是精灵。”  
“显然不是。”  
“唔——显然也不是哥布林，半兽人之类的。”男孩儿摸了摸自己的下巴，眨着一对儿漂亮的蓝色眼睛死死地盯着卡莱尔英俊的脸，“矮人族，巨人族，虫族……更不可能。”  
“自然。”卡莱尔笑了。他开始好奇男孩儿究竟会给他一个什么样的种族定位。  
“那么你是白巫师？”  
“不是。”  
“唔——龙骑士？”  
“不是。”  
“天使？”  
“不是。”  
“太阳神阿波罗？”  
“也不是。”  
“月神孔苏？”  
“不是。”  
“雷神索尔？”  
“……艾德蒙。”卡莱尔有些无奈地摇了摇头。——看来不给一点儿提示男孩儿就有可能把所有文明中的众神都猜个遍。“你不能只局限于那些——光明的形象。”  
“不是光明的形象？那么——时空的创造与破坏之神克洛诺斯？”  
“不是。”  
“约顿海姆的洛基？”  
“……不是。”  
“巴库人？卡达西人？克林贡人？我知道了——你一定是罗慕伦人。”  
“不，我确定我是诞生在地球上的。”卡莱尔扶额。——真是越猜越远了。  
“诞生在地球上的——唔——非光明形象。”男孩儿托着下巴皱了皱眉头，“能再给一点儿提示吗？不然给我几天几夜都猜不完。”  
“提示就在你眼前。”卡莱尔伸出了自己的手，“自己来确认一下。”


	18. 吸血鬼

艾德蒙握住了卡莱尔的手。——它们摸上去像大理石一般光滑，而且冰冷。  
“你很冷吗？”  
“实际上——我一点儿也不觉得冷。当然，也不会觉得热。”卡莱尔眨了眨眼睛，“还有这里，你最好亲自过来确认一下。”  
男孩儿犹豫了一秒，然后便在好奇心的强烈驱使下，顺着卡莱尔手臂的力道趴在了他的胸口上。

一秒。  
两秒。  
三秒。  
“你没有心跳？！”艾德蒙猛地抬起头看着近在咫尺的英俊外科医生，“你……你难道是——”  
“说下去，艾德蒙。”  
“被保护伞公司注射了T病毒的人形生化武器？！”  
“……”  
卡莱尔扶额。——如果人人都会这么想的话那就再好不过了。  
“还不是？”  
“看我的牙，艾德蒙。”卡莱尔张开了嘴，露出了自己的吸血鬼獠牙。  
艾德蒙茫然地眨了眨眼睛。——看得出来，他完全不知道那几颗獠牙的危险性。换句话说，在他的认知里，它们和虎牙没什么区别，就是有点儿尖。  
“它们是獠牙。”  
“獠牙？哦——等等。”艾德蒙终于把卡莱尔身上的特征连成了一条线。“长相英俊……皮肤冰冷……没有心跳……长着獠牙。——你该不会是吸血鬼吧？可这不对啊……你明明可以在白天的时候出门而且也不睡在棺材里……还有，你可是一个外科医生！吸血鬼怎么可能会当医生？”  
“事实上，我确实是。——真的，不骗你。”卡莱尔笑着摸了摸男孩儿的脑袋，同时仔细地观察着后者的反应。——他觉得艾德蒙已经有些怕他了。

但事实并非如此。

“那么——埃斯梅，爱德华他们……卡伦家的其他人——都是？”艾德蒙沉默了很久之后终于开口了。  
卡莱尔点了点头，没有说话。  
“那——你们不会咬死我吧？”男孩儿认真地问道。  
“不，我们永远都不会这么做。——家里的人都很喜欢你，艾德蒙。”不得不承认，他松了一口气。——男孩儿并没有露出惊恐的表情或者是说出“我后悔加入卡伦家了。”之类的话。不然的话，即便是他也会觉得很难过。  
这比他预想中的要好太多了。  
所以，即便男孩儿一本正经地问出“会不会咬死他”这种缺乏信任的问题，他也觉得很开心。——信任并不是与生俱来的。它是一种逐渐积累起来的情感。

他想，他应该给这个孩子一些时间消化一下这些信息。

于是整个客厅便陷入了一阵令人心慌的寂静。——唯一的声音便是男孩儿那规律的心跳与浅浅的呼吸。  
几分钟后，艾德蒙像是突然想起什么了一般飞快地跳下卡莱尔的双腿，像一阵风一样钻进厨房打开窗户，使出吃奶的力气将冰箱里的大蒜全部扔到了屋子外面。  
坐在沙发上看到这一系列动作的卡莱尔被逗笑了。  
“嘿，放松，我的男孩儿。——那些东西是不会伤害到我的。”  
艾德蒙觉得自己的眼前一花，本应该坐在沙发上的卡莱尔瞬间出现在了他的面前，双手穿过他的腋下将他整个人抱了起来。  
“你是怎么过来的？”艾德蒙瞪大了眼睛，“你前一秒还在那里坐着！”  
“听说过吸血鬼有着无与伦比的速度吗？”  
“我还听说过吸血鬼怕大蒜。”男孩儿将自己手上仅剩的一棵大蒜隔着案板扔进了水池里。“书上是这么说的。”  
“书上说得很多东西都是对的。但是关于吸血鬼害怕大蒜这一点儿，我想它们的观点恐怕是错误的。”卡莱尔拍了拍男孩儿的脊背，为了证明自己一点儿那不怕那种玩意，所以便伸手将水池里的大蒜拿了起来，“你瞧，我什么事儿都没有。”  
“也许应该吃下去？它可能会让你闹肚子的。”艾德蒙歪了歪脑袋。——看得出来，他对此抱有十分浓厚的兴趣。  
“吸血鬼不会生病。”卡莱尔十分耐心地说道。  
“不会生病？任何病都不会？——太酷了！你们还有什么特点？”男孩儿像打了鸡血一般不停地揪着卡莱尔的毛衣领，“你为什么可以在白天的时候出门？不怕被灼伤吗？”  
“阳光不会灼伤我们，但是它会使我们暴露。——只要我们出现在阳光下，人类立刻就会知道我们和他们是不同的。”  
“为什么？——你们在阳光下会长出蝙蝠翅膀吗？”  
“不，阳光只会让我们变得更加闪耀。”  
“从你的描述中我听不出来有什么区别。——你们本来就特别闪耀。”男孩儿翻了翻白眼，小声嘟哝了一句。  
“有机会我会让你看看。——还有什么问题吗？”  
“唔——问题太多了！我不知道应该从何说起！”艾德蒙激动地说道，“说真的，我从来没想过我会有一个吸血鬼家庭！——这简直太酷了！”  
“不，这并不酷。”卡莱尔有些头疼地摁住了怀里躁动不安的男孩儿，思索着自己应该如何告诉他吸血鬼的危险性。  
“为什么？”  
“你难道不知道吸血鬼吃什么吗？”  
“血。——我当然知道。”男孩儿发现卡莱尔正一脸严肃地看着他，于是便立即安静了下来。  
“吸血鬼捕食的时候和蚊子可不一样。——我们会直接将一个人身上的血液吸干。所以被吸血鬼袭击了的人类很少能活下来。”  
“那活下来的那一部分呢？”  
“被吸血鬼的毒液转化成新的吸血鬼。——我们称呼他们为‘新生儿’。”  
“新生儿？”  
“因为他们刚刚变成吸血鬼，对于自己乃至于自己的同类都是一无所知的。——他们毫无理性，只靠本能来行动。”  
“听起来有些渗人。——可是卡莱尔，你们不吸人血对吗？我从来没有听说过镇子附近有人失血身亡。”  
“我们捕食动物，吸食它们的血液。虽然动物的血比人类的来说味道要差得很远，但是足够我们活着。——别试图转移我的注意力，艾德蒙。——我只是想告诉你，对于人类来说吸血鬼是一种绝对危险的生物。”  
“可是你不危险。”  
“那是因为我有足够强大的忍耐力。我花了整整一个世纪才磨练出这一点。是的，一个世纪。——你不是吸血鬼，所以你没有办法理解我们对于血液的渴求。而我之所以答应你住在这里，一部分原因就是因为我们是吸血鬼，艾德蒙。你的血会多多少少地刺激到我们，尤其是当我们处于饥饿状态的时候。——一个没控制好可能就会被本能夺去了理智进而杀了你。我不想看到你的尸体，艾德蒙，一点儿也不想。”


	19. 致辞

“……我明白了。”男孩儿伸手抱住卡莱尔的脖子将自己的脸颊贴了上去。“我会小心的。”  
“任何时候。”  
“任何时候？”艾德蒙疑惑地问道。  
“这个世界上不止我们一家吸血鬼，艾德蒙。——你无法想象你的血在吸血鬼们闻起来有多么美味。——当然，对我来说更甚。”卡莱尔略带担忧地说道，“我带你去家里玩的前一天晚上我们才出去捕猎过，但是贾斯帕还是觉得有些难以忍受。”  
“……对不起。”  
“你不需要道歉，艾德蒙。那不是你的错。”卡莱尔轻轻蹭了蹭男孩儿的脸颊，示意对方抬起头看着他，“我只是想告诉你，和我们在一起是有风险的。如果真的出什么事的话，我希望你能原谅我们……而且无论如何，你都不能再将我们是吸血鬼的事情告诉别人。——吸血鬼有吸血鬼的法律。如果暴露身份的话，不仅那个人类会死，我们也一样。”  
这位体贴的吸血鬼家长选择性地隐去了“如果那个知晓秘密的人类不死的话就必须被转变成吸血鬼”这条法律。——他不想给这个男孩儿带来压力。  
“我不会说的。——打死都不会。”艾德蒙立即回答道，“我想和你们在一起。”  
“乖孩子。”卡莱尔笑了。  
“……又是‘孩子’。”艾德蒙皱着眉头说道，“什么时候你才能不喊我‘孩子’呢？”  
“对于我来说你就是孩子。——猜猜看我活了多少年？”  
“大概150多年？”艾德蒙随便猜了一个数字。  
“加上我作为人类时的23年，一共364年。”卡莱尔温柔地说道，“这个岁数足够我一直叫你‘孩子’了吗？”  
“364年？！你生在17世纪？！”男孩儿瞪大了眼睛看着自己面前的英国特产活古董，惊讶得嘴都合不拢了。——面对着这么一张年轻英俊的脸，艾德蒙觉得自己完全不能把他和“17世纪”这个词语联系到一起。哦，就算他是吸血鬼也不行。  
“17世纪的英国。——克伦威尔统治时期。”卡莱尔补充了一句。  
“……我要打电话给大英博物馆，他们漏了一件文物。”  
话音刚落，家里的电话就响了。  
“去接吧，男孩儿。也许是大英博物馆的人打来的。”卡莱尔将男孩儿放在地上，一脸温柔地看着后者“哒哒哒”地跑过去拿起听筒。  
“喂？我是艾德蒙·佩——不，艾德蒙·卡伦，请问——”  
“嘿！这么快就改名了啊，小家伙！——果然卡莱尔出面就是不一样！”还没等艾德蒙说完，艾美特的声音就迫不及待地响了起来。  
“艾美特？你怎么知道我家电话的？”男孩儿看了一眼卡莱尔，对方一脸笑意地回望着他，很明显已经听到了艾美特说的话。  
“这不重要，男孩儿。——我们为你准备了一场欢迎会！如果想吃埃斯梅的鸡肉卷的话就去敲打卡莱尔的胳膊让他快点儿开车把你带回来！”然后艾美特就迅速挂断了电话。  
“……”  
“好了，艾德蒙，去穿衣服吧。”卡莱尔看了看手腕上的机械表，“我可不想让你饿着。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

当黑色的梅赛德斯奔驰穿过积雪的山岭，停在屋前的空地上时，艾德蒙差点儿被那华丽的装饰吓得不敢下车了。  
“只是个欢迎会而已……为什么要弄得这么……费钱？”男孩儿跟在卡莱尔的身后不断打量着周围挂着彩带和金色小球的松树，显得有些紧张。  
“因为你是第一个加入卡伦家族的人类，年龄也是最小的。我们想给你个惊喜。”卡莱尔上前一步打开玻璃门，“你先进，男孩儿，今天你是主角。”  
于是艾德蒙只能忐忑不安地走进了客厅。  
他未来的家人们全都等在那里，包括卡莱尔。——这位年轻的家长一定是趁他在门厅踱步的时候从窗户那边跳进来的。哦，那样的场景一定很好笑。  
可惜在这种场合下，男孩儿只能感觉到紧张与无措。——他下一步应该做什么？扑上去挨个儿拥抱他们？  
“致辞，我亲爱的小弟弟。”爱德华的读心术总能使他在恰当的时候开口给出正确的提示，“然后再拥抱。”  
男孩儿愣住了。  
致辞？当着这七位天使一般闪耀的吸血鬼致辞？应该说什么比较好？——他之前从来没有经历过需要他致辞的事情，所以爱德华这么一提示，他变得更加紧张了。  
“随便什么都可以。”卡莱尔温柔地说道。  
“不用担心合不合礼仪。”爱丽丝冲他眨了眨眼睛。  
“早死早超生。”艾美特的这句话引得罗莎莉朝他投去一个不满的瞪视。  
“好吧！”男孩儿深吸了一口气清了清嗓子，“说实在的，我以前从来没有想过我会和自己的好哥们儿以及好哥们儿的家人们成为家人。”  
所有人都笑了。  
卡莱尔是无奈的笑，埃斯梅是宠溺的笑，艾美特在笑艾德蒙的表情，罗莎莉笑是因为她看到了小孩子的那种生动活泼的表情，爱丽丝，贾斯帕和爱德华仍旧像第一次见面时那样，在笑那一连串“好哥们儿”。  
“……你们这样很伤人。”男孩儿委屈地说道，“我一开始真的不知道卡莱尔活了这么久。”  
爱丽丝和爱德华还在笑，不过好在他们捂住了嘴。  
“你不知道的事情还有很多，我们都会慢慢教你的。”贾斯帕轻轻地说道。  
“谢谢。唔——我会努力做个乖孩子的。”  
“哦，你已经是了，亲爱的。”埃斯梅走上前将埃德蒙从地上抱了起来，顺势亲了亲他的脸颊。  
从来没有被人亲过的男孩儿呆愣了半秒，接着便呜咽了一声将自己的脑袋埋进了埃斯梅的长发里。——天知道他的脸已经红成什么样了。

“我觉得我需要时间来适应。”艾德蒙嘟嘟哝哝地说道。他此时正待在卡莱尔的怀里，不断用后者的手背给自己的脸颊降温。  
在得知男孩儿从未被人如此亲密地对待过之后，卡伦家的孩子们（除了贾斯帕和高冷的罗莎莉）都很热情地抱着他一人吻了一下。——艾德蒙发誓，爱德华和艾美特都是抱着一种“看着你害羞，我们的心情就特别爽”的心理凑过来逗他的。  
果然家里稳重的男人就只剩贾斯帕和卡莱尔了吗？！  
艾德蒙幽怨地瞪了瞪爱德华和艾美特。——他坚信，如果他现在不是躲在卡莱尔的怀里的话，那两个只会欺负他的哥哥绝对会再次扑过来逗他。  
“好了，爱德华，艾美特。”卡莱尔把手从艾德蒙的脸上移开，“别逗他了，不然我觉得他可能真的会烧起来。”  
爱德华耸了耸肩膀，拉着自己的兄弟很自觉地闪到了一边。——打扰他们“父子”两个交流感情是会遭雷劈的。


	20. 喜闻乐见的围观

“为什么不让我揍他们？”艾德蒙抬起脑袋，有些不满地询问那位一脸温柔的家长。  
“吸血鬼的身体特别坚硬，你可能会伤到自己。——这就得不偿失了。”卡莱尔言简意赅地回答了男孩儿的问题，然后领着他走到了餐桌旁，“好了，别想了。现在是晚饭时间。——埃斯梅可是费了不少心思做这些。”  
男孩儿立即低头，像一只饿了很久的小狼崽一般死死地瞪着整整一桌子的美食，就差眼睛冒出绿光了。  
“哇！！！埃斯梅我爱你！！！”

猜猜看桌子上的都是什么！！！

鸡肉卷！！！  
可丽饼！！！  
香葱咖喱面包！！！  
白葡萄酒奶油三文鱼！！！  
培根蘑菇汤！！！  
香喷喷的！！！冒着热气的！！！

“真可爱，像小动物一样。”埃斯梅发出了一阵愉悦的叹息。  
男孩儿立即意识到自己的表情有点儿过于热切了，他微红着脸清了清嗓子指着桌子上的东西，“那个……你们真的不来一点儿吗？”  
“哦，我们的食谱不是这个，这些都是给你的。”爱德华笑道，“当然，如果你吃不完的话，我们可以帮着解决掉剩下的。”  
“你知道的，不会闹肚子。”卡莱尔补充了一句。  
“那么……好吧！我就不客气了！”艾德蒙点了点头，伸手抱着装有鸡肉卷的盘子乖乖地坐在卡莱尔旁边的凳子上，一脸愉悦地向那些美食发动攻击。

男孩儿眯着眼睛将长长的鸡肉卷塞进嘴里，咀嚼了几下，然后便迫不及待地将手又伸向了可丽饼。这一系列动作使得他看起来就像一只将自己的脸颊塞得满满当当的松鼠，卡莱尔觉得自己似乎可以看到男孩儿发丝间轻微颤动的毛茸茸的耳朵。——等他回过神之后，他的手已经不受控制地在男孩儿的脑袋上揉了好几下。  
“哦，看起来我们的小弟弟真的饿坏了！”艾美特哈哈大笑，“瞧瞧，吃起东西来活像一只饿死鬼！”  
可惜艾德蒙的注意力全部放在面前的美食上，连他看到没看一眼。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

男孩儿早上和中午都没有吃饭，仅仅是下午在医院里挂了几瓶葡萄糖是绝对不能满足他的胃部需求的。卡莱尔知道这一点，所以才没有开口阻止男孩儿喝掉满满一碗培根蘑菇汤。  
不过接下来就有点儿过分了。  
艾德蒙吃掉了两个巴掌大小的鸡肉卷，两个可丽饼，一个香葱咖喱面包，然后又将自己的手伸向了那条香气诱人的三文鱼——  
“艾德蒙，好了，别吃了。”卡莱尔抓住了男孩儿的胳膊，从纸盒里抽出几张纸巾替他擦了擦手。“我想你不喜欢生病吧？”  
“可是还剩得很多。”艾德蒙意犹未尽地看着桌子上的食物，“卡莱尔？”  
“交给爱德华和艾美特吧。——我想你可能会希望参观一下这所房子？”  
“我已经参观过了不是吗？就在几个礼拜前。”  
“因为你那时并不知道我们的真实身份，所以这栋房子里一半的物品都被收了起来，想看看它的原样吗？”  
男孩儿想了一会儿，然后跳下凳子跟着卡莱尔爬上了楼梯。  
爱德华和爱丽丝对视了一眼，然后露出了一个意味不明的微笑。

确实有很多地方都不一样了。  
艾德蒙一边上台阶一边数着墙上安放得整整齐齐的，五颜六色的学士帽。——他发誓，上次到这里来的时候墙上还没有这些东西。  
“变成吸血鬼之后，我们的容貌就不会再发生变化。所以爱德华他们不得不上很多次学。”卡莱尔站在男孩儿旁边充当着解说员的角色，“但是我认为，不论上多少次，高中生活都是很值得纪念的。”  
“我真的没想到你们都活了那么久……那么，你上过高中吗？”  
“我那个时候还不叫‘高中’，我亲爱的男孩儿，当然，也不会有像现在这样隆重的毕业典礼或是舞会。”卡莱尔的声音如同天鹅绒一般温润，丝滑。——听他说话简直是一种极致的享受，“我的父亲是英格兰的一位牧师，他带头铲除一切邪恶的东西……食尸鬼，女巫，狼人，当然还有吸血鬼……等他年纪大了，就把这个任务交给我来做。很幸运的，我发现了一群真正的吸血鬼生活在城市的下水道里……”  
“然后你抓住了他们？”  
“我只成功了一半。”卡莱尔拉着男孩儿的手，带着他顺着台阶向上走去，“我想办法困住了一个。他可能是因为太饿而没办法逃跑……总之，他攻击了我们。——死了两个人。而我，在经过一番痛苦的折磨之后，变成了吸血鬼。”  
“折磨？他拷打你了？”  
“不，那是因为吸血鬼的毒液。——在人类完全变成吸血鬼之前，它会一直灼烧人类的身体，使人痛不欲生。”  
艾德蒙觉得自己可以想象出那样的场景：在城市幽暗的下水道里，一只走投无路的吸血鬼扑上去狠狠地咬了年轻的卡莱尔一口，然后……  
“事实上，我记得不太清了。”卡莱尔一看男孩儿那担忧的眼神就立刻明白他此时究竟在想些什么了。  
“你骗人。”男孩儿翻了翻白眼。  
卡莱尔笑了。  
“那是你吗？发型和现在不一样。”当两个人来到二楼平台上的时候，艾德蒙看到了一幅精致得令人叹息的油画。  
“对，那个就是我。——大概在18世纪，我游历到了意大利佛罗伦萨的沃特拉城，在那里见到了我的一些同类。吸血鬼们称那些住在沃特拉城的同类为皇族，沃尔图里。——他们三个就是沃尔图里家族的三位长老，也是我的朋友……马库斯，凯厄斯，还有阿罗。”卡莱尔将这三位吸血鬼按照口中的顺序指给了男孩儿，“他们已经活了大概三千多年了。”  
“三千多年？！他们居然还没活腻？！”艾德蒙表示自己很吃惊。  
“事实上，我还从未见过一个活腻了的吸血鬼呢。”卡莱尔托着下巴想了一会儿，“每一个吸血鬼似乎都有自己独特的消遣方式。”  
“那么你的消遣方式是什么呢？”  
“行医救人。”看着某个蓝瞳男孩儿缩在被子里睡觉。——当然，后面这句话他并没有说出来。  
“……很符合你的形象和气质。”艾德蒙回忆了一下穿着白大褂的卡莱尔，笑着点了点头。作为一个没有读心术的普通人类，他当然不知道卡莱尔刚刚隐去的那句话。“我想我以后也会当一个医生，就像你这样的。——你可以教教我吗？从最简单的开始？”  
“我很荣幸指导一位伟大的医生。”卡莱尔笑道。  
“谢谢！——哦，不好，偏离主线了。——你能再给我讲一讲吸血鬼的事情吗？”  
“……几乎每个吸血鬼都有自己独特的黑暗天赋。”卡莱尔摸了摸男孩儿的脑袋，继续为他普及吸血鬼的知识，“毒液在将人类转化为吸血鬼的时候会在无形之中放大他们的特点。”  
“……我不是很懂你的意思。”  
“拿爱德华来举例……”——正在一楼客厅里偷听两个人对话的吸血鬼们立即将视线转移到了爱德华身上。  
“看来他们相处得很不错。”爱德华习以为常地耸了耸肩，故意不去理会艾美特脑子里调侃他的声音，（嘿！你每次都是那个被拿出来举例的吸血鬼！）“你们认为呢？”  
然后家里的人（除了埃斯梅）都用一种“你这是废话，就算是个新生儿都能察觉到这一点”的表情看着他。  
爱德华：“……”

【这是——感情淡了？】


	21. 卡伦家的幸福生活

如果让艾德蒙用一个词语描述一下被卡莱尔收养之后的生活，他绝对会说出这个词——  
“沧海桑田”。  
没错。  
和以前相比，就是这么翻天覆地的变化。

首先——他再也不用担心家里的什么东西不够用或者不够吃。  
埃斯梅每次到这里来的时候都会带很多很多东西，有零食，水果，之类的食品，还有毛巾，床单，洗发水，甚至是窗帘等家用物品。——东西多得以至于男孩儿下楼开门的时候几乎只能看到那些五颜六色的购物袋。  
其次——他再也没有在镇上买过衣服。  
爱丽丝卡伦，这位能够看得到未来的吸血鬼有她自己独特的爱好和兴趣。那就是筹划各种活动以及收藏各种各样的时装。  
在艾德蒙加入卡伦家之后，她便非常高兴地将家里试衣间内收藏的属于小孩子的衣服全部塞进了男孩儿的衣柜里，然后把以前的旧衣服都捐给了福利院。——她认为，只要有她在，就不允许卡伦家的人将同一件衣服穿两遍。  
接着——他再也不愁没人和他一起玩了。  
爱德华，贾斯帕和艾美特总是会在放学之后开着那辆拉风的红色越野车去镇上的初中接他放学，然后一人一个手柄开始赛车。  
最后——他再也不用发愁那些多得写不完的作业和越来越难的功课了。  
只要医院不加班，卡莱尔每天晚上都会来陪他。——一起写作业，读书，看电视，聊天，甚至是哄他睡觉。  
作为一个独立自主的男孩儿，艾德蒙对卡莱尔那种“有家人陪着你会睡得更香”的理论持反对态度，他一直在强调，他自己一个人也会睡得很好，但是卡莱尔每次都忽视他的抗议。——这让他觉得相当郁闷。  
哦，对了。——如果碰上医院有事需要加班的时候，那个陪着艾德蒙的人就会被自动替换成罗莎莉。  
起初，男孩儿还有些不适应。——毕竟罗莎莉并不像家里的其他人那样热情并且容易亲近。  
但是，在经过了某个晚上——  
罗莎莉很耐心地启发男孩儿使得他成功地解开了一道非常难的题目之后，艾德蒙便有些控制不住自己愉悦的心情，条件反射地跳起来在她漂亮的脸颊上亲了一下——  
“……既然解开了那么就快点刷牙洗脸上床睡觉！”  
反应过来（自己被人亲了）的金发美女丢下了这句话之后就飞速地跑到了二楼“咣”地一声摔上了书房的门。  
这时艾德蒙才意识到——  
原来她不是不喜欢自己，只是有点儿害羞罢了……  
这使得男孩儿对这位金发美女的印象一路飙升，直达顶峰。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

当12月悄悄来临的时候，艾德蒙留给艾美特他们的时间明显变少了许多。

这天，当男孩儿再一次拒绝了爱德华关于游戏的邀请之后，这位吸血鬼大哥便换上了一副很担心并且欲言又止的表情看着他。  
“咳，别误会，爱德华。”艾德蒙很耐心地解释道，“我没有被同学们欺负，也没有遇到什么让我烦心的事情。——只是因为快考试了，我需要时间好好复习。”  
“哦！别这样，小弟弟！学习一点儿意思都没有！过来和我们一起玩吧！”艾美特不知道什么时候攀上了男孩儿房间的窗户，像蜘蛛侠一样稳稳地挂在那里。  
“艾美特！！！”男孩儿一激动打翻桌子上的水杯，一旁的爱德华眼疾手快地赶在杯子落地之前接住了它，“你在干什么！！！天还没黑呢！！！”  
“哦，放轻松，艾德蒙。这周围没有别人了。——我只是来看看爱德华为什么这么长时间还没把你带下来。”艾美特很满意男孩儿的反应。他低低地笑了一声，打开窗户跳了进来。  
“……我真的需要考一个好成绩。”艾德蒙翻了个白眼儿，转头去看旁边的爱德华，“你们都很优秀，镇子上的人们都在说。——我可不想做卡伦家的吊车尾。”  
艾美特放声大笑，“那是因为我们上过很多次高中，亲爱的！——如果你总是重复学习同样的内容，你也会变得非常优秀的！”  
“可是其他人不知道啊！”艾德蒙弯下腰捡起了地上的网球扔给了艾美特，“拜托了，两位大哥！等考完试我们再一决高下！”  
“哦！——看在你叫我们‘大哥’的份儿上，今天就先放过你。”艾美特连看都没看，直接凭听觉抓住了那颗网球。  
“好吧，艾德。——卡莱尔说他今晚可能会晚一点儿再过来。”爱德华拍了拍男孩儿的肩膀，“如果你困了可以先睡，不用等他。”  
“锁上门，给他留一扇窗户就行。”艾美特在一旁补充道。  
“哦，当然。——差点儿忘记了我们家的吸血鬼都有走窗户的特殊癖好。”男孩儿咂了咂嘴。“真不知道你们为什么要修门。”  
艾美特和爱德华放声大笑。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

艾德蒙是一个聪明的男孩儿，但聪明并不代表他什么都擅长。

当他将第五次将18世纪法国最伟大的启蒙思想家记成伊曼努尔·康德的时候，他几乎都有了一种想要把历史书撕成碎片，然后再扔到地板上狠狠地踩两脚的冲动。  
但是他最终没有那么做。——那毕竟是花钱买回来的书，而且下一学期还得接着用。  
于是艾德蒙只能用最笨的办法来记。——抄写。  
他从书房的柜子里取出几张白纸摊开，然后将历史书靠在厚厚的《德语词典》上，一边念一边抄。  
就这么持续了半个小时——  
终于——  
趴在还没干透的字迹上睡着了。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

卡莱尔从医院里出来时已经是晚上十一点了。  
小镇的街道上此时是一片黑漆漆的寂静。——几乎连一点儿声音都没有。  
这位英俊的外科医生看了看公路上凝成的薄冰，最终还是决定步行去男孩儿那里，用吸血鬼的速度。——他不担心会被别人看到。这周围黑漆漆的，就算有人将自己的鼻子压扁在窗户上也不可能察觉到外面有什么东西。  
卡莱尔穿过积雪的小树林，站在了房子对面。

二楼房间的灯居然还亮着。

下一秒，他便站在了男孩儿的房间里。

艾德蒙此时正侧着脑袋枕在自己纤细苍白的左胳膊上，右手还倔强地抓着卡莱尔送给他的那杆钢笔。——因为长时间没有挪动的关系，泛着银光的笔头已经在白纸上留下了一个小小的墨团。  
台灯的光芒温柔地落在男孩儿稚嫩的脸上，将原本有些苍白的颜色替换为温暖的橙黄。那犹如阿拉斯加最纯净的夜空一般的发丝正软软地贴在男孩儿的额头上，迎着灯光在他左侧眼窝处形成一片不小的阴影。  
男孩儿睡着了的样子像极了那些摆在橱窗里供人们欣赏的漂亮瓷娃娃。——至少卡莱尔是这么想的。  
这位英俊的外科医生花了一秒钟的时间从楼下的抽屉里取出了一部相机，赶回来对着仍旧睡得香甜的男孩儿摁动了快门。

“尔……”男孩儿突然蠕动了一下嘴唇。  
“什么？”即便是身为吸血鬼的卡莱尔都没有听清男孩儿说了什么。于是他只能弯下腰，将自己的耳朵凑了过去。  
“伏尔泰。”  
卡莱尔：“……”  
好吧，看来这个男孩儿梦到的不是和他最亲近的“卡莱尔”，而是那个该死的法国人“伏尔泰”。  
难得有种失落感的卡莱尔这才发现男孩儿胳膊底下压着的那张纸上全是大大小小，或轻或重的“伏尔泰”。  
卡莱尔：“……”  
这位家长有些无奈地摇了摇头。他从男孩儿的手里抽出那支钢笔，盖上盖子放在一边，然后双手轻轻一捞，毫不费力地将男孩儿抱了起来。  
于是原本被压在胳膊上的脸颊暴露了出来——上面全是模模糊糊的“伏尔泰”。  
卡莱尔看了看那张纸，发现上面有一片字迹模糊，似乎是被什么东西蹭的——  
“……”  
他绝对不会承认自己现在有点儿不爽。

“明天也许可以早点回来帮你补补历史。”  
曾经亲身经历过启蒙运动的吸血鬼先生抱着熟睡的男孩儿走进了盥洗室，将自己的手弄湿了之后开始帮他洗脸。  
卡莱尔必须将自己的力道控制得很好。——不能伤着他，不能弄醒他，同时还得把他脸上的污渍洗掉。这样做对于一个点石成坑的吸血鬼来说简直太难了。但是卡莱尔觉得自己掌握的力度还算令人满意。——起码男孩儿并不是因为吸血鬼指尖的过重力道而醒过来的。

水珠落在脸上的冰凉触感使得艾德蒙条件反射地躲了一下，原本垂在空中的左手飞快地抬起，“啪”地一声重重地打在了卡莱尔的手上。  
那种如同一巴掌打在石头上的刺痛感使得男孩儿立即从熟睡中惊醒了。  
“抱歉。”卡莱尔面带歉意地轻声说道。——他一时大意，忘记了男孩儿对温度的变化比较敏感。  
“……早上好，卡莱尔。”此时正在揉眼睛的艾德蒙显然已经睡迷糊了。——他甚至不知道现在还是晚上。  
“应该说‘晚上好’才对，我亲爱的男孩儿。”卡莱尔微笑着将男孩儿脸上的水珠擦干，抱着他返回了卧室。“我才刚从医院回来。现在离你需要起床的时间还有将近8个小时。”  
“唔？——哦，对了，我想起来了。爱德华说你今天晚上有点儿事。”男孩儿抱着卡莱尔的脖子看了看书桌上的历史书，然后微微皱起了眉头，“糟糕！我今天的任务还没完成！”  
“身体是第一位的，艾德。”卡莱尔摸了摸男孩儿的头发，“你现在需要睡觉。”  
“可是……好吧！——那么我可以理解为你明天会帮我复习吗？”艾德蒙转了转眼睛，有些期待地说道。  
“如你所愿，男孩儿。”卡莱尔点了点头。——这就是活了很久的好处。在亲身经历过以后，不论再怎么枯燥乏味的历史理论知识，他都能将它们变成一个个生动的小故事。  
这也是为什么艾德蒙总是找他来巩固历史的原因。  
“太好了！”男孩儿小小地欢呼了一下，然后小幅度地踢了踢腿，伸手拍着卡莱尔的肩膀催促他将自己放在床上。“你知道吗？我有预感，我的历史成绩会是全年级最好的。”  
“当然。”卡莱尔看着男孩儿飞快地换上了睡衣钻进被窝里，“放假之后你想做什么？”  
“唔——当然是玩！不过究竟要玩什么，我现在还没想好。”艾德蒙侧躺在床上缩成一团儿看着卡莱尔。  
“也许你会比较想看看阿拉斯加的‘名产’？”卡莱尔在床沿上坐下，伸手将床上的被脚都捂严实了。“我恰好知道有一个地方非常适合观看极光。——好了，其他的我们明天再谈，现在是睡觉时间。”  
“唔，好的。——晚安，卡莱尔。”  
“晚安，艾德。”英俊的吸血鬼先生露出了一个迷人的微笑，然后俯下身子用自己冰凉的嘴唇碰了碰男孩儿的额头。  
“……”  
艾德蒙立即涨红了脸，哼了一声翻了个身，用自己的后脑勺对着仍旧笑得温柔的卡莱尔。

【做个好梦，我的男孩儿。——我会一直陪在你身边。】


	22. 总有那么一两个人喜欢搞事

“嘿，马丁！快看那儿！”  
“哪儿？”  
“就在学校大门的右边，那辆红色的越野车。——哦！该死，它开走了！——你刚刚看到了吗？”  
“看到了！那真是一辆漂亮的车！真不知道那是属于谁的。——以前可从没在学校附近见过它。”  
“我前几天上学的时候看到一年级的艾德蒙从上面下来。——你知道的，就是那个黑头发的混血儿。他几周前才被镇上的卡伦医生收养，所以那应该是卡伦家的车。”  
“那个男孩儿可真走运。”  
“是啊，他确实挺走运的……不过这不是重点，马丁。——想想看，镇子就这么大一点儿，至于每天上学车接车送吗？”  
“你的意思是他在炫耀？”  
“不然呢？”

艾德蒙带着兜帽，面色阴翳地从两个高年级的学生旁边走过，手里的保温杯都几乎被他捏出几个手指形状的坑来。  
男孩儿最近只专心于复习，很少留意周围的人，所以直到昨天晚上亚历山大跑过来向他借笔记，他才知道自己已经拉了多少仇恨。——现在几乎半个学校的人都认为他在炫耀，而另外半个学校的人则认为卡莱尔·卡伦是一个溺爱孩子的，不称职的家长。  
原来格雷太太这几天那欲言又止的表情是因为这个。

看来他今天选择在街角下车并且戴上兜帽走进学校是个正确的决定。

艾德蒙绷着脸，一路穿过教学楼的走廊，准备去维特拉先生的办公室领取自己的期末考试成绩。  
男孩儿一边看着自己的手表，一边顺着木质的楼梯向上爬。——艾美特说他会在距离学校两条大街的酸奶店前等他十五分钟，然后两个人会一起回家，“过期不候”。  
他的那位吸血鬼大哥总喜欢用“过期不候”这个词来催促他，以至于现在的艾德蒙觉得自己已经对这个词产生免疫力了。——想想看，如果艾美特真的将他一个人扔在这里的话，罗莎莉绝对会发脾气的。

男孩儿站在三楼拐角处的办公室前，抬手敲了敲门。  
“请进。”  
艾德蒙抬手拧了拧泛着暗黄色光泽的把手。  
“早上好，维特拉先生。我是艾德蒙·卡伦，来领自己的成绩。”男孩儿很有礼貌地冲着那位头发花白的男子说道。  
“哦，卡伦先生。——没错，好学生们总是来得早一点儿。”维特拉先生将自己的老花镜拿下来放在黑色的办公桌上，颤颤巍巍地起身打开档案柜，从里面的一沓牛皮袋中抽出了属于艾德蒙的那一份，“恭喜你，年级第二。”  
“第二？”艾德蒙皱起了眉头。——他原本以为自己应该得第一才对。  
“哦，我想是的。——第一名是亚历山大·琼斯，就和你差两分。”维特拉先生慈爱地看着自己面前的男孩儿，“虽然有点儿遗憾，但是我认为第二名同样值得表扬。——好了，既然已经放假了，那么就好好放松放松。——提前祝你圣诞快乐，孩子。”  
“……谢谢，维特拉先生。也提前祝您圣诞快乐。”  
艾德蒙有些失落地离开了办公室，一边查看着手上的纸张一边慢吞吞地走下楼梯。——物理，生物都像他预料的那样得了满分，化学试题有些难，他甚至没有来得及检查，所以比意料之中的低了一些。几何和代数的成绩平平淡淡，历史的分数提高了10分，德文成绩和平常差不多，而英文——  
男孩儿盯着那个黑色的字母“A”（注：Acceptable，及格。），恨不得立即用手把它抠下来。——柯克教授从来不会给他“E”（注：Exceeds Expectations，良好。）以上的成绩，哪怕他觉得自己答得真的很不错。不过这一次……他究竟是哪里惹到那位教授了？居然直接给了他一个“A”？  
好吧，可能是因为他在休养期间少交了两篇十一英寸长的论文……

艾德蒙将试卷和评语小心翼翼地装回了牛皮袋里，准备离开教学楼去找艾美特。——反正已经是这个结果了，除了接受之外并没有其他的解决方法不是吗？

“站住，佩斯。”  
艾德蒙知道叫他的人是谁，但是他实在懒得回头看。——纵观整个学校，仍旧坚持称呼他为“佩斯”的人也就只有那个横竖看不惯他的盖尔·阿尔杰农了。  
“嘿，我们的佩斯先生现在长本事了，不是吗？”看来盖尔并没有因为艾德蒙的无视而放弃取笑对方的机会，反而因此被激发了斗志。——这位壮实的男孩儿将自己的书包甩在肩膀上，三步并作两步跑下楼梯，从右侧窜出来挡住了艾德蒙的去路。  
“给我闪开，阿尔杰农。”男孩儿压低了声音，有些不悦地说道。——他今天本来心情就不怎么好，所以盖尔的这一举动就等于在他的怒火上又撒上了一层油。  
“我就不，你能拿我怎么样？”盖尔抬了抬自己的双下巴，有些挑衅意味地说道。  
“你……”  
“有本事你来揍我啊？来啊！”  
艾德蒙咬了咬牙，死死地盯着自己面前的人，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛几乎都要喷出火来了。  
【不能揍他！一定不能揍他！——想想卡莱尔！】  
【如果他接到格雷太太的电话，知道我又打架了他会怎么想？】  
男孩儿强迫自己去想象卡莱尔皱着眉头对他说“我对你很失望”的样子。——这样一来他就变得冷静多了。  
“看来你今天很闲。”艾德蒙握着拳头说道。“与其在这里挡我的路还不如快点儿到维特拉先生那里取走你的东西。”  
“最近确实挺闲的，反正我的成绩就那样了，不用取我都可以猜出来。——不用替我担心，佩斯先生，我以后可不想上大学，那样会变成一个十足的书呆子。”盖尔古怪地笑了一声，然后猛地跳起来抢走了男孩儿手里的牛皮袋，飞快地抽出里面的评价表格瞄了一眼，“嘿！你的英文得了一个‘A’！——这简直太少见了，佩斯！我要给柯克教授送圣诞礼物以表彰他对你成绩单所做的贡献！”  
“把它还给我。”艾德蒙低声咆哮道。  
“当然，我会还给你的。——只要你够得到。”盖尔将牛皮袋举得老高，同时还不忘冲着男孩儿挑一挑自己的眉毛。“来啊！跳一跳，保证你够得到。”  
艾德蒙将自己的牙齿咬得咯吱咯吱地乱响，看起来随时都有可能扑上去狠狠地揍那个男孩儿一顿。  
“别告诉我你最近吃得太多了跳不起来！——那样会让我笑掉大牙的！”  
“……这是你自找的！”  
然而，就在艾德蒙准备扑上去的前一秒，那个装着成绩信息的牛皮袋被人从盖尔的手上拿走了。

因为面对着盖尔所以毫不费力地看到这一切的男孩儿仰着头，有些意外地望着那个站在楼梯上抿着嘴唇的英俊吸血鬼。


	23. 领地被入侵的男孩儿

“我倒要看看是谁这么多管闲事！！！”盖尔怒气冲冲地转头，结果却出乎他意料之外地看到了光彩照人的卡莱尔卡伦。——原本恶狠狠的语气立即变得温柔起来，活像一只绵羊崽子在叫，“咳，请不要误会，卡伦先生。——这是我们之间表达友情的独特方式。”  
“哦，是的。我看到了——确实很独特。”卡莱尔面带微笑并且不失优雅地回答道。  
盖尔的脸颊红了起来。  
“你是盖尔阿尔杰农吗？”这位“年轻”的家长继续问道。  
“哦，是的，先生。”盖尔的眼神有些飘忽。——他不敢直视卡莱尔的双眼，不然他肯定会忍不住拔腿就跑。  
挑衅的时候被对方的监护人看到了！！！难道还有比这更加糟糕的事情吗？！  
答案是——  
有的。  
“看来我猜的没错。——艾德向我提起过你。”卡莱尔微笑着望着那个几乎已经开始发抖了的家伙，轻轻地说出了让他抖得更厉害的话。  
【等等，他说佩斯向他提起过我？！】  
【我的上帝！！！】  
盖尔坚信艾德蒙不会说他的好话。

可是——

“他说你是个很热情的朋友。为人单纯，而且耿直。”  
“什——哈哈哈——是吗？”盖尔十分尴尬地抓了抓自己的头发，那双圆圆的眼睛不着痕迹地看了看面无表情的艾德蒙。——他真的这么说？！不可能的吧？！  
“……我还说过他的橄榄球打得很好。”  
艾德蒙虽然不明白卡莱尔究竟要做什么，但是出于信任，他还是将快要脱口而出的“我什么时候说过那些”硬生生地改成了这句话。  
听到男孩儿这么说，卡莱尔的笑意更深了。  
“那个……嗯……谢谢，佩斯，哦，不——我是说——艾德蒙。”盖尔差点儿咬破了自己的舌头。  
“不客气，盖尔。”男孩儿的内心像置入了一个疯狂工作的搅拌机一样不是滋味。——他不明白卡莱尔为什么要维护盖尔。  
难道他喜欢这个大个子比喜欢自己还要多吗？  
这种自己的领地遭到入侵的感觉使得男孩儿觉得很难受，也很委屈。——不过盖尔从他的脸上什么信息都获取不到。  
好在卡莱尔在那之后就提出有事要带着他离开，不然他很有可能会把自己的心情直接暴露在脸上。

“去和你的朋友说再见，男孩儿。——我们计划要去旅行，你们可能要整整一个假期见不到面呢。”卡莱尔摁着艾德蒙的肩膀轻轻地推了他一把。  
“……好吧。抱歉，我忘了。”男孩儿细不可闻地呜咽了一声，然后走到了比他高整整一个头的盖尔面前，“再见，盖尔！——祝你假期过得愉快。”  
随后附赠一个甜美的微笑。  
“谢……谢谢，艾德蒙！祝你假期玩得开心！——明年开学见！”盖尔有些别扭地握了握艾德蒙的手。——很显然，他那原本就不怎么灵光的脑子此时已经乱成了白花花的浆糊。

【哦，我一定是在做梦。】  
盖尔阿尔杰农抱着脑袋蹲在教学楼三楼的墙角处自言自语，引得过路人窃笑个不停。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

艾德蒙觉得自己很累。——这和他昨天晚上睡得好不好没有关系。

回家的路上，他几乎一言不发。——哪怕艾美特把车速飙到了180码，他都只是默默地闭着眼睛，其他的什么反应都没有。  
这不正常。——就连一向不怎么细心的艾美特都察觉到了这一点。如果放在平时，男孩儿肯定已经跳起来大叫着让他减速了。

“咳，艾德蒙？”大个子艾美特开口叫了一声。  
坐在副驾驶座上的男孩儿依旧闭着眼睛，但他好歹哼了一声表示他在听。  
“试考得怎么样？”  
“……我累了，想睡一会儿。等到了家你可以自己看。”  
【可你才刚起床不久啊！！！——难道真的是没考好吗？？？只是一个考试而已要不要这么认真啊！！！爱德华你个混蛋为什么要在这种时候去捕猎啊，快点回来！！！】  
艾美特在自己的脑海里无奈地大吼了一声。——说实在的，他并不擅长安抚他人的情绪。哦，也许要除过他的伴侣罗莎莉。  
想要从男孩儿的嘴里套出话来简直比登天还难。——连拥有读心术的爱德华都在他那里吃过亏。  
于是艾美特很有自知之明地选择了闭嘴。——交给卡莱尔算了，他总会有办法让男孩儿开口的。

可惜艾美特不知道那个让男孩生气的主要原因就是他们的大家长卡莱尔卡伦。

那个英俊的吸血鬼医生突然出现在学校里莫名其妙地表扬了盖尔一番，然后又在艾德蒙即将开口询问理由的时候被某个不知名的人的一个电话叫回了医院。——简直可以称得上是来无影去无踪！！！  
他连一个可信的解释都没有！！！等了半天就只等到一句“我得回医院工作了，你自己先回去好吗？”，男孩儿表示他只耽误一点点时间，但得到的回复却是“不行，别任性，先和艾美特回家去”，而且还没等男孩儿回应就先行离开了！！！  
不仅向着那个混蛋阿尔杰农！！！而且还无视了他！！！说他“任性”！！！

他还有好多话要说！！！——他还想着要把自己的好成绩当作礼物送给卡莱尔！！！他还想像埃斯梅建议的那样尝试着对卡莱尔撒撒娇！！！但是对方连头都没回就跑了！！！跑了啊啊啊！！！

很好，感情淡了。  
被各种各样的事情烦得不能正常思考的男孩儿又愤怒又委屈，甚至还迁怒到了某些无辜的事物……比如学校门口种的几颗雪松。

“我想上去睡一觉……你可以看我的成绩了。”  
艾德蒙“啪”地一声狠狠地将自己的成绩单拍在了茶几上，然后黑着脸转身上楼。  
目睹了整个过程的艾美特抽了抽嘴角。——他这是怎么了？


	24. 坏脾气的男孩儿

每个人用来排解压力的办法都不同。——有人会选择运动，有人会选择找人倾诉，有人会选择摔东西，有人会选择大哭……  
而艾德蒙选择了最简单也是最安静的一种方法。——睡觉。  
从他上楼霸占了爱德华的沙发开始，一直睡到家里的吸血鬼们捕猎归来。  
艾美特敢打赌，如果不是埃斯梅狠下心来把他叫起来吃晚饭的话，男孩儿绝对可以自己把自己饿死。

“亲爱的，你以前从没有睡得那么久过……是不是哪里不舒服？”埃斯梅一脸担忧地看着那个仍旧睡眼朦胧的男孩儿。  
“没有不舒服，我只是觉得很困。”艾德蒙很无辜地眨了眨眼睛，把最后一块煎蛋送进嘴里，“可能是之前复习得太过火了。”  
“也有可能是因为某些可怕的慢性疾病，我亲爱的小弟弟。”爱德华不知道从哪儿冒了出来，“等卡莱尔回来以后让他帮你看看。”  
“……不要。”艾德蒙条件反射地拒绝了他。“我没有病。”  
“这可不是你说了算的。”爱德华微微皱眉。——该死，他又听不到男孩儿的想法了。  
“好吧！——等卡莱尔回来以后我会让他看的。但是我现在还是很想睡觉。——晚安，埃斯梅，爱德华。”男孩儿打了一个哈欠，抬腿往楼梯那里走去。

“去看看他，爱德华。”埃斯梅在心里担忧地叫着自己儿子的名字。  
爱德华看了一眼埃斯梅，示意她别担心，然后立即跟着艾德蒙一起爬上了二楼。

“怎么了？不是要睡觉吗？”爱德华奇怪地看着男孩儿停在了二楼拐角处，似乎正在思考着什么。  
“我还想去你那里睡。”男孩儿坚定地说，“我不想爬三楼。”  
“我那儿只有一个沙发，还是去卡莱尔那里——”  
“你嫌弃我？”  
“……艾德。”这位吸血鬼大哥有些无奈地叹了口气，“你明知道我没有。”  
“谢谢。”男孩儿笑了一声，转身打开爱德华房间的门，飞速地钻进了毯子里。  
“说说你是怎么想的。”爱德华追过来坐在沙发旁边的地毯上，“艾美特告诉我，自从你离开学校之后就变得很奇怪。——出什么事情了？”  
“唉……一言难尽。”  
“我洗耳恭听。”  
“其实……我就是突然想变成一条金鱼。但是最后发现我做不到。——一想到这儿我就难受……没办法，只能等到下辈子了。”男孩儿丢出这一句就再也不肯开口了。  
爱德华看了看男孩儿的后脑勺，不由得产生了一种浓浓的挫败感。

“……好吧，也许我们可以明天早上再谈。”尽职尽责的吸血鬼大哥伸手整了整落在地摊上的毛毯，“晚安，艾德。”  
“晚安。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

也许是因为白天睡得太久了的缘故，到了本该休息的晚上，男孩儿却反而睡不着了。——在翻了几次身却仍旧找不到睡意之后，艾德蒙跳下沙发，抱着毛毯坐在了巨大的落地窗前。

雪花纷纷扬扬地自夜空中落下，时不时被寒冷的北风吹得来回翻滚。

艾德蒙很喜欢雪。  
白色的，轻盈的雪花总是会使他的心情变得愉悦。——它们总能使他回想起当初“做事不经过脑子”的时光。  
他曾经也和普通的小孩子一样相信圣诞老人的存在。——因为每到圣诞节，他都会收到一份藏在袜子里的神秘礼物。  
他问过孤儿院的孩子们，但是结果出人意料。——只有他会收到那份装在袜子里的礼物。  
于是不懂得什么叫低调的男孩儿便拿着他的礼物到处炫耀。——只有他收到了圣诞老人的礼物，所以他才是乖孩子！  
然后果断地被那些羡慕嫉妒恨的孩子们排斥了。  
“你才不是乖孩子！——彼得比你懂事多了！”  
他们都是这么回答他的。  
于是被打击到了的男孩儿决定在平安夜的晚上装睡，好堵住圣诞老人问问看自己是不是最乖的孩子。  
理所当然的，他看到了哥哥彼得蹑手蹑脚地将一个巴掌大小的铁盒子塞进了他放在烟囱旁边的袜子里。  
那年圣诞节，他得到了一只用糖豆，柳叶和白雪捏成的小兔子。——从那以后，他就抛弃了圣诞老人，转而爱上了雪。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

一阵冷风吹过。  
周围骤降的气温使得男孩儿哆嗦了一下。——他这才意识到自己已经打开了窗户。

几片白色的雪花打着旋儿飞进了屋内，落在了白色的地摊上。  
像是一种邀请。

艾德蒙将毯子紧紧地裹在自己身上，然后探出窗口赤着脚蹲在平台上，伸出手指戳了戳落在周围的，厚厚的积雪。  
下一秒，他就被人卡着腰抱了起来。  
落地窗被轻轻地推了回去。

“光着脚站在外面，嗯？”  
“我不冷。”  
“小心着凉。”  
“不会的。”  
“毯子透风。”  
“没关系。”  
“为什么不去床上？”  
“爱德华这里挺好的。——哦，对了，成绩单在客厅里，你可以去看看。”  
卡莱尔看着自己怀里面无表情的男孩儿，似乎有些惊讶。——他知道当时什么都不解释就走掉可能会让男孩儿觉得恼火，但是却没料到对方会对自己这么冷淡。现在，艾德蒙甚至都不打算到他的房间里去了。  
要知道，卡莱尔的房间可是整栋房子中唯一的一个放了床的地方。  
“艾德——”  
“我累了……晚安，卡莱尔。”  
记仇的男孩儿完全不给卡莱尔解释的机会。——他在扔下那句话之后就直接闭上眼睛，用毛毯将自己的脑袋蒙了个严实然后才靠在了后者的肩膀上。  
如果卡莱尔敢打扰他“睡觉”的话，就扑上去用剪刀剃光他的头发！——没办法，吸血鬼只有头发是和人类一样脆弱的。  
“我只耽误你一点点时间。——你需要听我解释。”  
“晚安，我亲爱的卡伦医生。”  
艾德蒙哼了一声便再也不肯开口了。

卡莱尔沉默了一会儿，然后轻轻地叹了一口气。  
“晚安，艾德。”


	25. 冷战结束

就如同卡莱尔所担心的那样——  
艾德蒙前一天晚上吹了会儿风，早上起来就着凉了。  
本以为“是个小感冒所以过几天就会好”的男孩儿和艾美特他们在雪地里疯玩了几天之后，直接烧得脑袋发晕全身脱力，差点儿连床都爬不起来了。

“温水，艾德。”爱丽丝端着一个漂亮的玻璃杯，蹦蹦跳跳地来到了艾德蒙旁边。（真令人吃惊，里面的水竟然一滴都没洒。）——卡莱尔正在帮他量体温。  
“谢谢，爱丽丝。”男孩儿看起来仍旧没什么精神。不过他还是努力地装出一幅“我一点儿也不难受”的样子，伸手平稳地接过了属于他自己的杯子。  
“瞧瞧你，鼻子红得像胡萝卜。”爱丽丝弯下腰摸了摸艾德蒙的头发，露出了一个有些惋惜的表情，“我们本来想带你一起去玩雪的，不过现在看来，你只能再在床上多待一段时间了。”  
“咳，没关系。——冬天长着呢。”  
“你说得对，艾德。——好好休息，我得下楼去帮贾斯帕了。——他一个人可没办法顶住艾美特，罗莎莉和爱德华的三人夹击。”  
“玩得开心，爱丽丝。”  
“谢谢！”黑发女孩儿冲艾德蒙眨了眨眼睛，转身离开了卡莱尔的房间。

于是，气氛就又变得僵硬起来了。

“还在烧。”卡莱尔看了看手上的白色温度计，然后将它放在床头柜上，“喉咙很疼吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“不是个好兆头。——等一会儿，我去帮你拿药。”英俊的吸血鬼医生从男孩儿的手中拿过玻璃杯，消失了两秒钟之后就又出现在了房间里。  
艾德蒙趴在枕头上看着卡莱尔撕开包装袋，拿出了几个微微泛着黄色的圆形药片。  
“我可以不吃药吗？”  
“如果可以的话我是不会给你吃的。——毕竟药也不是什么好东西。”  
“哦……”  
“再等一天，如果烧还是退不下来的话就必须进行静脉输液了。”  
“嗯。”

又是一阵尴尬的沉寂。

“卡莱尔。”男孩儿率先开口了。——他已经（单方面的）和卡莱尔闹别扭冷战了将近一周了，再这么下去他绝对会被憋疯。现在家里就剩他们两个了，这是个绝佳的交流机会。  
“……我发现你又开始称呼我为‘卡莱尔’了。”  
“……”  
“这是不是意味着——你愿意听我解释？”  
一只冰凉的手伸向艾德蒙的脸颊，在上面轻轻地摩挲了一下又立即收了回去。  
“我还没说我生气的原因呢，你怎么解释？”男孩儿鼓着脸颊说道。  
“我活了300多年，艾德。——只要给我一个眼神，一个表情，或者是一个动作，你的大部分想法我都能猜得到。”  
“……作弊。”  
卡莱尔笑了一声。  
“你不明白我为什么不责备盖尔阿尔杰农却反而赞扬他对吗？——你认为我喜欢他比喜欢你还多？”  
“对。——你真厉害。”艾德蒙低下头嘟哝道。——从某种意义上来说，洞察力和分析能力超强的卡莱尔就跟有了读心术没什么两样。  
“相信我，你是独一无二的。”卡莱尔把裹着被子的艾德蒙抱起来靠在自己身上，“我之所以那样做，是为了你好。”  
“为了我？”男孩儿表示自己不能理解。——为了他好的话，难道不应该狠狠地教训那个家伙吗？  
“据我所知，你和那个男孩儿之间一直有矛盾。”  
“是的。”  
“想过原因吗？”  
“……没有。”  
“因为从认识的那天起，他如何对你，你就如何对他。”  
“难道不对吗？——‘以眼还眼，以牙还牙’，这可是《汉谟拉比法典》上的内容。”  
“如果你想永远地避免摩擦的话，这句话就是错误的。——他是孩子，你也是孩子。你们之间不牵扯任何利益关系，所以你们之间的矛盾完全可以凭借一个简单的微笑将它化解。甚至，如果你愿意的话，盖尔·阿尔杰农会成为你最好的朋友。”  
“……我不喜欢他。除了橄榄球打得比较好以外，他一点优点都没有。”  
“这一点就是你的不对了，艾德。”卡莱尔摇了摇头，“你对他存在很大的偏见，以至于完全看不到对方的优点。——我那天说过，他是一个很热心，并且耿直的孩子。”  
“我看不出来。”  
“他能够在你进入学校之后第一个对你‘宣战’。——他心里怎么想嘴上就怎么说。所以我认为他耿直……在你‘欺负’了那个女孩儿之后，他也是第一个跳出来为她打抱不平的孩子，所以他同时也很热心。——这样的一个人，和他成为朋友是再好不过了。”卡莱尔的手指在男孩儿背后的脊柱上轻轻滑动，感觉是在安抚一只躁动的小动物，“所以我那天选择了借由你来发出友好的邀请。”  
“你说我对你提过他，而且——都是好的那一方面。”  
“没错。——反过来想一想，如果你从盖尔父亲的嘴里听说他儿子经常在他面前夸你……你会怎么想？”  
“唔——那绝对不是真的。”  
“没错。然后接下来——不得不说——你的话接的非常巧妙。你顾虑我，所以才没有将你原本想说的话说出来。——你知道如果那样做的话，我可能会觉得很没面子。”  
“……我本来是想否认我曾经说过那种话。”  
“我看出来了，可是他没有。——我相信盖尔那时的脑子里肯定发生了一场海啸。这场海啸足以毁灭之前他对你的所有印象。”  
“然后你又让我和他友好地道别。”男孩儿认真思考着，“为了在他脑子里重新留下好的印象？”  
“同时也会让他觉得内疚与后悔：他那样对你，你却一直在维护他的形象。——我相信，经过了那天的事之后，在潜意识里，他就已经将你划分到‘好人’那一栏里去了。如果不信的话，你可以打开推特，发一条信息说你病得很重。——我猜，用不了一天，你就会接到他的慰问电话。”  
男孩儿目瞪口呆地看着卡莱尔。——他完全没想到这位英俊的吸血鬼竟然在短短不到三分钟的时间里永远地改变了他和盖尔的敌对关系。要知道，学校的老师们已经为此头疼了一个学期。  
“你……你太厉害了。”艾德蒙觉得自己对卡莱尔的佩服程度又上升了一个层次。“怪不得沃尔图里家族那么费劲心思地拉拢你。”  
“谢谢夸奖，我的男孩儿。”  
艾德蒙眨了眨眼睛，然后突然一改之前的兴奋而变得低蘼起来了。——卡莱尔所做的一切都是为了他，但是他却毫不领情地发脾气，甚至还搞垮了身体给他增加工作量，并且还让家里人担心了很久。  
“怎么了？”卡莱尔明知故问地说道。  
“对不起……我，我太任性了。”  
“每个孩子都会经历这种事情，就算是现在的爱德华他们也会这样。就我个人的观点来说——不任性的孩子都有一定的性格缺陷。”卡莱尔笑得有些意味深长，“而你，总是强迫自己不能让我们觉得困扰，所以便将自己的行为禁锢地很牢。——这意味着你还没有真正地把我们当作家人。于是我不得不刺激一下你。是的，你没听错。——我故意没有及时向你解释我那么做的理由，故意把你丢在那儿一个人先离开。为的只是看到你‘任性’的那一面。——说实在的，我其实很高兴看到你对我们发脾气，也很高兴看到你会觉得内疚。——这让我觉得你已经真真正正地融入我们了。所以我现在已经达到了目的……不过我真没想到你会那么……嗯——反感我的做法。”

艾德蒙吸了吸鼻子，然后飞快地扑上去抱住了卡莱尔的脖子。

“谢谢——我爱你，卡莱尔。”

吸血鬼那许久不曾跳动的心脏似乎重新活了起来，“扑通扑通”地表达着自己主人此时的愉悦。——卡莱尔知道男孩儿的话语里并没有自己所期待的含义，但他仍旧觉得十分满足与——幸福。

“我也爱你，艾德。”

【不论是哪一种爱都有。】

艾德蒙在卡莱尔的怀里趴了很长时间。——对方那冰凉的体温使得他那温度过高的额头不再烫得难受。  
知道这一点的卡莱尔才没有提出将男孩儿放回床上的建议。  
房间里无比安静。  
直到——  
“虽然我知道你做的一切都是为我好，但是我还是很想打你怎么办？”  
“哦？那么请随便。——不管打哪里都可以。”  
艾德蒙看了看卡莱尔那耀眼的金色瞳孔，然后露出了一个狡黠的笑容。  
“拔头发可以吗？吸血鬼没有新陈代谢，是不是拔光了就不会再长了？”  
“……除了不会自主脱落这一点，我们的头发和普通人是一样的。不论是拔还是烧，它们都会重新长出来。”  
“哦……那这么说来，拔头发也会疼？”  
“会。”

弄疼吸血鬼的方式，Get！

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

哦，忘记大前提了。——只要能拔得下来。


	26. 生日与旅行

艾德蒙的生日是12月25日，刚好就是圣诞节。  
所以这个不幸的男孩儿几乎没收到过生日礼物。  
那些认识他的人们经常被圣诞节的欢乐气氛冲昏了头脑以至于将他的生日忘得一干二净。——就连他的哥哥也不例外。  
不过，现在可不比以前。

这一年的圣诞节，艾德蒙在卡伦家过了他记忆中的第一个生日。  
说到生日。——那么就意味着他们会进行一些很传统的活动：许愿，吹蜡烛，切蛋糕，送礼物。  
一个都没有少。  
而为了不“偷窥”到男孩儿的隐私，爱德华甚至还在他许愿的时候特地带上了耳机，里面播放着非常有节奏感的摇滚乐。——这让艾美特觉得很遗憾。他本来还期待着能从爱德华那里知道他们小弟弟的心愿。像什么“把愿望说出来就不会实现”之类的话他肯定不信。  
如果不把愿望说出来的话，他们应该怎么让它实现？——从某种程度上来说，这种观点是很正确的。

卡伦家除了艾德蒙之外一共有7个人。他们每个人都坚持送了他双份的礼物。——一份用来庆祝生日，另一份用来庆祝圣诞节。  
当男孩儿被爱丽丝领到堆放着礼物的圣诞树旁，拆掉蒙在眼睛上的黑色丝巾之后，他惊讶得差点儿把那对儿漂亮的蓝眼睛给瞪出来。  
整整14份包装精美的礼盒堆放在挂满星星，彩带，铃铛的圣诞树下。——艾德蒙发誓，他这辈子从来没见过这么多礼物。  
“这……这些全……全部都是我的？”  
“当然，艾德。——快打开看看吧！”爱丽丝愉悦地走上前，弯下腰拿起一个距离她最近的一个盒子，然后将它递给艾德蒙。“我们都很期待你看到它们时的反应。”  
反应？  
当然是非常开心而且喜欢的不得了。  
爱德华送了他一张绝版CD和一个白色的随身听。  
爱丽丝的礼物是一顶漂亮的淡蓝色羊绒帽和一双黑色的长筒靴。  
贾斯帕的礼物是一把瑞士军刀和一幅漂亮的滑雪板。  
艾美特坚持送给他了一颗形状完美的，乳白色的——獠牙？据说是他从一只刚刚冬眠结束的熊的身上拔下来的。哦，当然还有一个漂亮的红色小音响。  
“他们都坚持买蓝色的东西，但是我觉得你非常适合鲜艳的大红色。”——艾美特解释道。  
艾德蒙也非常喜欢罗莎丽的礼物。——她送了他一张存了1000美元的电影院VIP卡，还有一幅精致的3D眼镜。  
埃斯梅的礼物是一个漂亮的大盒子（里面装的是烤的焦黄的小甜饼）和一件手织的毛衣。——据爱德华透露，这两个礼物都是她自己亲手完成的。  
而卡莱尔的礼物是——一台今年新出的IBM和一幅精致的相册。  
以上，不论是哪一份礼物都会使艾德蒙觉得自己的圣诞礼物太过寒酸，简直拿不出手。——也许他应该放弃那份蠢得不行的圣诞礼物，然后找个机会买一点儿更加精致的？可是显然他没有那个时间去一趟镇上了。  
所以，在经过了最初的惊讶与喜悦之后，男孩儿似乎变得低落起来了。

“怎么了？”对于男孩儿情绪最敏感的卡莱尔首先发现了这个问题。  
“嗯——那个——我突然觉得我的礼物有点儿拿不出手。”艾德蒙双手抱着脑袋呜咽了一声，“它们——嗯——怎么说——太，太低廉了。”  
“哦！不用担心那个！我们都很喜欢你送的礼物！你知道的，我能看的到。”爱丽丝冲他眨了眨眼睛。  
“去拿吧，艾德！——我们都很期待。”卡莱尔冲爱丽丝点点头，然后将男孩儿推向楼梯的方向。  
“唔——好吧……但是它们都放在房子外面——等我一会儿。”  
男孩儿接过卡莱尔递过来的大衣，穿上靴子跑出了家门，不一会儿就抱着一个沾着少量积雪的大箱子回到了客厅。  
“嗯——都在里面。”艾德蒙红着脸，支支吾吾地将那个白色的纸箱子交给了爱丽丝，然后就一溜烟跑到卡莱尔身后把自己藏了个严实。

大箱子里是7个漂亮的铁盒子，上面已经用便条标清楚了它们的所属。

“很漂亮的雪兔。”卡莱尔微笑着将白雪捏成的小玩意放在自己的掌心上，然后对着爱德华眨了眨眼睛。——后者心领神会地报以自豪的微笑。  
“哦！艾德！”埃斯梅把藏在卡莱尔身后的男孩儿抓出来抱在怀里，“真没想到你会送我们这个。——我们都很喜欢，谢谢！”  
“可是它只是个用雪做成的——”  
“我说过我们都很喜欢嘛！”爱丽丝抬了抬下巴，打断了男孩儿的话，“爱德华非常体贴地告诉了我们‘圣诞节的小雪兔’的故事。所以我们都知道你只会把它们送给自己爱的人。”  
艾德蒙僵硬了一下，然后转头去看爱德华。——后者依旧笑得十分灿烂。  
“嘿！艾德，你几乎从来都不提你以前的事情，好不容易回忆了一次，被我听到了，所以我就分享给他们了。——你不会怪我吧？”这位活了一百多年的吸血鬼大哥笑得就像一个偷偷地帮助邻居修好了篱笆，但最终被邻居察觉到了的小孩子。——带着一点儿歉意和一丝渴望被表扬的愉悦心情。  
“谢谢你，爱德华。……但是我还是觉得——太尴尬了。”男孩儿捂着脸趴在埃斯梅的颈窝里，又一次红透了脸。  
艾美特在一旁哈哈大笑。——男孩儿脸红的样子简直太有趣了！如果不是卡莱尔就在旁边，他还真有可能凑过去狠狠地逗逗他的小弟弟。  
而至于罗莎莉和贾斯帕。——这两个高冷型的人物一般不会轻易地暴露自己愉悦的心情。后者是因为军人的习惯，而前者——  
是因为她傲娇。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

圣诞节结束之后的第二天，卡伦家便开车来到了阿拉斯加州中南部的麦金利山脉。——他们在这里的旷野上度过了难忘的一周。  
因为这一年碰巧太阳黑子活动剧烈，使得这里的极光变得尤为鲜亮耀眼，甚至还出现了少见的红色极光。——这使得艾德蒙这个“从来没见过世面”的小男孩激动得几乎睡不着觉。  
有好几次，到了半夜本该睡觉的时候，艾德蒙就偷偷地从帐篷里钻出来，露着毛茸茸的小脑袋向篝火旁的家人们发射“我要看极光我不想睡觉你们在玩什么加我一个别让我回帐篷里一个人太无聊了极光这么漂亮再不看回家以后就看不到了”的渴望眼神。  
对男孩儿那希冀的眼神毫无抵抗力的罗莎莉自然是一百个同意。  
爱德华，贾斯帕，爱丽丝都认为如果睡不着了起来和他们玩一玩也是可以的。  
而艾美特——  
“嘿！男孩儿！别这样看着我！——你的表情让我觉得很饿。”  
“……”  
所以真正持反对意见的就只有卡莱尔和埃斯梅这两个十好家长了。  
“埃斯梅，卡莱尔。我不想回帐篷里……让我待在这儿吧！”最近发现只要自己学着小小孩儿对家人们撒娇卖萌就会被尽可能地答应一切要求的艾德蒙裹着毯子飞快地穿过空地，双腿一蹬，像一只灵活的小猴子一样扑到了卡莱尔的身上。  
后者笑了一声，轻而易举地伸手托住了男孩儿的屁股，让他安安稳稳地待在自己的怀里。  
卡莱尔：“半个小时。”  
艾德蒙：“一个小时。”  
卡莱尔：“40分钟。”  
艾德蒙：“一个半小时。”  
卡莱尔：“一个小时15分钟。”  
艾德蒙：“两个小时。”  
卡莱尔：“一个半小时，不能再多了。”  
“成交！”奸计得逞的艾德蒙笑得异常灿烂，“你说的一个半小时，不许耍赖。”  
“……如你所愿。”卡莱尔有些无奈地摸了摸男孩儿的脑袋。——很难相信，他刚刚居然被怀里的这个家伙绕进去了。  
“卡莱尔。”埃斯梅有些责怪地说道。  
“没关系，埃斯梅。”卡莱尔把男孩儿放开，看着他弯下身子团出一个雪球砸在艾美特身上。“时间到了我会带他回去睡觉的。”  
于是本来打算看极光的艾德蒙便被艾美特强行拉走陪他的兄弟姐妹们玩。——他们在石堆旁边堆了一个傻里傻气的爱德华，然后进行了一场非常激烈的雪球大战。  
介于男孩儿就是一个弱小的人类，所以当那几位吸血鬼开始打雪仗的时候，他就不得不待在卡莱尔身边以防自己被那些飞得跟子弹一样快的雪球砸死。  
看着眼前的“战场”，艾德蒙就只有两种感受——  
一，好无聊。  
二，还是好无聊。  
因为他看不到雪球在哪，也几乎看不到那几个吸血鬼的身影。所以时间一长，他就困得不知道北了。——那毛茸茸的小脑袋渐渐地低了下去，到了一定程度以后又猛地抬起来。如此循环往复了几次，看起来就像一只正在觅食的小鸡。  
“我带他去睡觉了。”卡莱尔伸手把男孩儿捞进怀里，调整了一个姿势使得后者能待得舒服一点儿。  
“好的。——我看着他们就行，你就陪着艾德吧。”埃斯梅眨了眨眼睛，“他一向最黏你。”  
“这是我的荣幸。”卡莱尔轻轻笑道。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

【第一卷，END。】


	27. 情书事件（1）

寒假的时光短的就像小白兔的尾巴。——稍微一不注意，它就不见了。  
当春日的阳光融化了房顶的积雪时，新的学期便开始了。  
安静了许久不曾被人打扰的学校再次变得喧闹起来，充斥着年轻人的生机与活力。  
不过此时的男孩儿暂时没那个心情去感慨这些。

艾德蒙现在很烦恼。  
而那个令他烦恼的源头正装在他的口袋里。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

几个小时前，当他离开体育馆来到生物实验室的时候，按照惯例，他坐在了靠窗户的第三排，接着便将手伸进桌兜里摸索着他一直放在这里的实验器具。  
结果——  
被里面的那些尖锐的刺扎得鲜血直流，最后去医疗翼讨要了一些绷带和棉签才止住。  
这是有人在恶作剧吗？  
肯定是这样。  
但是当艾德蒙把那些刺拖出来的时候才发现——  
那是几朵没有去刺的大红色玫瑰……一条同样颜色的胶带将花茎中部粘起来，还附带有一封白色的信。  
围观的同学们立即就像动物园的猴子们一样嗷嗷大叫——  
“嘿！！！艾德蒙居然收到情书了！！！”  
这是情书？？？  
艾德蒙觉得这个世界好神奇。  
等等，好像有哪里不对？——什么叫“艾德蒙居然收到情书了”？这句话是什么意思？他难道不应该收到情书吗？  
等等，好像这又不是重点。  
重点是——  
谁送玫瑰的时候连刺也一起送啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！那玩意扎人很疼的啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！这是谁为什么一点儿常识都没有啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！站出来保证不打死你啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！  
“快打开它，艾德蒙！”几个男生把艾德蒙围在中间起哄，“打开！——让我们看看是哪个女孩儿爱上你了！”同时笑得一脸不正经。  
当然，这种事情如果放在以前，他们是绝对不敢做的。——因为在那之后艾德蒙就会把他们整得很惨。  
不过现在好多了。  
男孩儿的情绪比以前要好捉摸得多，同时也变得十分温和与友好，笑容也多了起来。这种良性的变化再加上好看的脸蛋，嗯，有女孩儿会芳心暗许也不是没有道理。——他们猜艾德蒙之所以改变都是卡莱尔这个好家长的功劳。  
“艾德蒙！快打开看看吧！”  
这是盖尔的声音。——正如卡莱尔所说的那样，经过新学期一段时间来的相处，盖尔现在已经成为了艾德蒙的朋友，两个人的关系好得可以互殴一顿，然后爬起来继续勾肩搭背。  
收获了一个死党的艾德蒙表示，卡莱尔最棒了简直太厉害了只用了不到三分钟就一劳永逸了不愧是卡莱尔大家长活了三百年的老吸血鬼优秀的外科医生长年身份伪造黑户……等等，好像有奇怪的东西混进来了？  
“嘿！！！孩子们！！！有什么重要的事情等会儿再谈！！！现在该上课了！！！”被众人忽略了很久的生物老师终于忍不住发话了。  
“喔——”围观的家伙们不约而同地发出了失望的声音，一步一回头地走向了自己的座位。

经过一节课时间来充分考虑之后，艾德蒙还是坚定地拿出手机，发短信告诉爱德华不用来接他了。  
男孩儿觉得自己应当去找卡莱尔，问问关于这封“情书”的事情。——他才不会承认自己现在有点儿不知所措。  
这可是思想开放的美国啊。——难道不应该直接大声地说出来吗？学东方人送什么情书啊摔！  
于是，男孩儿便在放学之后，怀揣着那封还未打开的情书踏入了医院。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“嘿！这不是艾德蒙吗？——今天也是来找卡伦医生的？”  
“是的。——你好，雷诺医生。”艾德蒙认识那个向他走过来的年轻男子。——他是最近才到医院工作的麻醉师，25岁左右的样子，卡莱尔对他的评价很高。  
“你好，男孩儿。——你们已经放学了？”  
“嗯。——你看起来很闲。”  
“刚刚协助斯坎德完成一个手术，所以我现在暂时还闲着。——需要我带你去找卡伦医生吗？”  
“哦，不用了。我想我知道卡莱尔的办公室在哪儿。——如果实在没事做了你可以去查查房扫扫地之类的。”  
雷诺显得有点儿失望，不过很快他就如同狗皮膏药一样粘了上来，“我今天心情很好，不如我请你吃饭怎么样？”  
“……”  
这么热情好像有哪里不对。  
艾德蒙皱着眉头看着面前的那个医生。——他们两个只是说过几次话，关系没那么好吧？为什么突然提出来要请他吃饭？究竟有什么目的？难不成这个家伙是诱拐犯？  
“你喜欢吃什么？——我知道镇子上开了一家中餐馆，似乎味道还挺不错的——当然，如果你更偏向于西餐的话，我也有备选的地方……‘莫里塔夫人美食作坊’的牛排是整个小镇最鲜美的，果汁的分量也很足——如果喜欢喝汤的话我们就去——诶？！人呢？！”  
雷诺医生看着空荡荡的走廊，嘴角不断地抽搐。  
他又被那个男孩儿无视了。

艾德蒙在五楼拐角处停了下来，伸手敲了敲面前白色的门。  
没反应。  
看来卡莱尔可能去查房了。  
男孩儿将自己身后的书包取下来，掏出了一把黄铜钥匙插进了锁眼里。——这是卡莱尔给他的。目的就是为了避免艾德蒙来找他却被关在门外的这种尴尬情形。  
艾德蒙一边赞叹卡莱尔的细心，一边转动把手走进了这间办公室。

作为镇上医院的心胸外科一把手，卡莱尔的办公室实在很宽敞。——靠墙的那边放着一个黑色的沙发，沙发前是一个茶色的茶几，上面摆着一个沾着些许烟灰的烟灰缸和几个还装着水的玻璃杯。它们的对面是一个棕色的五层书架，上部用来放书，底部是带有门的柜子。书架旁是摆放整齐的各种医疗器具和一些X光片。一套黑色的桌椅就在它们斜右侧（房间偏后部）安放着，旁边靠着墙的是一个白色的饮水机。  
这间办公室和他上次来时没有什么太大的区别。  
而唯一改变的就是…  
艾德蒙抽了抽鼻子，然后将自己的视线放在了茶几上。——看来卡莱尔和他的拜访者才离开不久，屋子里还残留有比较浓重的烟草味。  
男孩儿很讨厌烟。——那种味道总是让他觉得喉咙不舒服。就像有一团棉花塞在里面一样，吐不出来又咽不下去。  
不过这种感觉在他打开了窗户之后就好很多了。

因为不知道卡莱尔什么时候回来，所以不想坐在这里发呆的艾德蒙便把书包扔到沙发上，然后一脸喜悦地打开书桌上的电脑准备玩游戏。  
可是——  
“……密码是什么？”男孩儿抱着鼠标看着面前泛着蓝光的电脑屏。  
失策。——他从没想过卡莱尔的电脑会有密码。  
明明家里的都没有啊！  
“……”  
算了，反正闲着也是闲着。不如猜一猜卡莱尔的密码是什么！

艾德蒙托着下巴想了想，然后将光标移到输入栏上——  
“Carlisle Cullen？”  
好吧，字符太长了，肯定不对。  
“那么是埃斯梅？爱德华？爱丽丝？艾美特？罗莎莉？贾斯帕？”  
男孩儿看着电脑上又一次弹出的“密码错误”的对话框——  
“那么‘艾德蒙’呢？”  
男孩儿将自己的名字打了上去。结果——  
再次错误。  
救命！！！好难！！！烦死了！！！好想把这台电脑砸烂了从五楼丢下去！！！  
艾德蒙一幅苦大仇深的表情看着面前的电脑，丝毫没注意到卡莱尔已经悄无声息地站在了他的身后。  
这位英俊的吸血鬼家长正带着一种温柔如水的表情看着那个抓耳挠腮的男孩儿。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“究竟是什么呢？——名字和生日什么的我都试过了，全都不对啊……”  
“密码是CPROCC。”  
“是吗？我试试。——嘿！！！对了！！！简直太厉害——卡，卡莱尔？！”男孩儿一转头就看到了那个面带微笑的英俊外科医生，吓得差点儿从椅子上摔下去。——他刚刚太专注了，完全没发现那是卡莱尔的声音。  
当着对方的面撬对方电脑的密码然后被当场抓住什么的……有比这更尴尬的吗？  
不过卡莱尔对此毫不在意。——他可以将自己的一切都奉献给这个男孩儿，更不用说一个小小的密码了。  
“下午好，艾德。”卡莱尔将自己手上的写字板放在桌面上，然后卡着男孩儿的腋下把他抱了起来。  
“哇！！！快放我下来！！！——卡莱尔，我已经13岁了！！！”  
“有关系吗？”卡莱尔好笑地看着自己面前的男孩儿。  
“当然有关系！我已经足够大了！——反正我是没见过有哪个家长现在还抱自己家的小孩儿！”艾德蒙瞟了瞟门口。——很好，没人经过。没人看到就意味着没有丢脸。  
“事实上，我认为家长们之所以不会抱自己已经13岁的孩子是因为——他们之中的多数没有足够的力气将越长越大的孩子抱起来。”卡莱尔眯起了那对儿蜜糖一般的金色双眸，语气轻快地说道，“你说呢，艾德蒙？”  
“……”  
好像很有道理，他竟然无言以对。  
“我闻到了比以往浓烈得多的味道。”卡莱尔最后还是将男孩儿放在了地上。——为了照顾他的小情绪。“你的手怎么了？”  
“哦……小伤。——不小心被玫瑰刺扎了。”艾德蒙将书包里的几支（已经被他拔了刺的）玫瑰花和口袋里的信拿了出来，将它们交给了卡莱尔。“这些是我今天在桌兜里发现的。”


	28. 情书事件（2）

“同学们都说它是情书。”艾德蒙有些局促不安地看着自己面前的英俊吸血鬼，“你可以打开，我们——嗯——可以一起看。”  
卡莱尔打量了一下自己手中的东西。——应该是情书没有错。  
意识到这一点的吸血鬼突然觉得自己的胸膛里像是住进了一条硕大无比的火龙，此时正因为有人企图触碰自己那珍贵的财宝而不满地咆哮着，时刻准备着喷出橘红色的高温火焰。  
艾德蒙·卡伦是他的伴侣，他一个人的。  
属于吸血鬼的独占欲使得卡莱尔那灿金色的眸子蓦地蒙上了一层淡淡的烟云。

“卡莱尔？”艾德蒙那透亮的蓝色眼睛带着一丝不解，似乎有些不明白面前的人为何迟迟不动弹。  
“……我的荣幸，男孩儿。”  
卡莱尔苍白的指尖划过被胶水浸过的封口，然后轻轻一夹，将一张粉红色的信纸抽了出来。

亲爱的艾德蒙·卡伦：  
你好！  
我想你一定很疑惑，不知道究竟是谁写了这封信给你……但是很抱歉，我并没有打算在信里就告诉你我的名字。——因为我一向喜欢给人以惊喜。  
我写这封信只是想要你知道，从见你第一面直到现在，我一直都很喜欢你。  
我第一次见到你是在去年九月份入学的时候。——只是一个不经意间的转身，让我看到了你那如黑珍珠一般顺滑的头发，如天空一般漂亮的眼睛，还有如阳光一般的笑容。我简直都不能把目光从你身上移开！在那之后，我的生活几乎乱成一团。——吃饭的时候在想你，上课的时候在想你，甚至做梦也能梦到你。我几乎都要被逼疯了。  
我可以假定也许你会希望见一见我？我们两个可以谈谈趁机好好谈谈不是吗？——如果你有时间，能不能请你在这周五下午六点，到“莫里塔夫人美食作坊”来？  
真心期待你的到来！  
某个爱你的人

“好吧……看起来真的是情书。——我必须得去吗？”艾德蒙红着脸趴在桌面上支支吾吾地说道。——这封信的内容露骨的让这个有着东方血统的男孩儿觉得有些受不了。也许他真的不应该和卡莱尔一起看。  
这简直太尴尬了。  
“如果是我的话，我会去的。”卡莱尔将信纸放在一边，伸手勾住了男孩儿的肩膀将他拉回了自己的身旁。  
“可是我不想谈恋爱。”  
“替对方想一想，艾德。——如果你不去的话，那个女孩儿可能会一个人等很长时间。而且那会让她觉得很伤心不是吗？”虽然有点儿不爽，但卡莱尔还是以一个父亲的角度告诉了艾德蒙应该怎么做。  
“……你说得对。我想我应该去见见她，然后说清楚。”  
男孩儿低下头抽了抽鼻子嘀咕了一声，然后突然变了脸色——  
他一手摁在椅子的扶手上，飞快地攀上了卡莱尔的膝盖，像小狗一样低着头在后者的衣襟处嗅来嗅去。  
“你的身上怎么会有女士香水的味道？”  
卡莱尔愣了一下，然后有些无奈地摸了摸艾德蒙的脑袋。——他的男孩儿比他想象中的还要敏感。  
“怎么回事？是不是有女人勾【我就知道这个词会被和谐】引你了？”男孩儿立即开启了警戒模式。  
在他看来，身为卡伦家的一员，那就完全有责任和义务维护家庭和睦……虽然卡莱尔和埃斯梅似乎从来都没有吵过架——  
但是这并不代表他们不会！  
万一有哪个女人趁其他人不注意，把卡莱尔先【哔——】后【哔——】了怎么办？埃斯梅要怎么办？卡伦家要怎么办？  
他才不要继母！再漂亮都不行！  
“……你从哪儿学来的‘勾引’这个词？”卡莱尔皱了皱眉。  
“唔——电视里。”  
“不要这样说话。”  
“哦……”男孩儿有些尴尬地挠了挠鼻子。“对不起。”  
“没事。——知道这个词可以，只是以后不要再说出来……很难听。”卡莱尔低下头搂住男孩儿的腰，慢条斯理地解释道，“她只是一个病人的家属，见到我之后就稍微有点儿……克制不住自己。”  
“你应该告诉她你有家，有妻子。”艾德蒙臭着脸说道，“哦，对了——还有四个儿子和两个女儿。”  
“哦，我相信她在来找我之前就听这里的其他人说过了。但是，有些人——就算知道了这些也还是会做一些不该做的事情。”卡莱尔轻轻地抚摸着男孩儿的头发，“即使他们明知道自己的行为是不对的。”  
“那么你能不能别总是这么——唔——光彩照人？”  
“每一个吸血鬼在人类看来都是极具吸引力的。那些是我们客观存在的本能。——就算是我也没办法抑制它们。”  
“……吸血鬼的本能还真是麻烦。”艾德蒙玩弄着自己的领子，沉默了一会儿之后才开口说道，“不行。我不能这么干坐着，得行动起来。”  
“你打算做什么？”  
“我要捍卫领土主权！”男孩儿义正言辞地说道，丝毫没有察觉到自己的措辞有多么奇怪，“卡莱尔·卡伦是我（们）的！不管对方是谁都绝对不会让给她！”  
卡莱尔笑了一声。——不得不说，当看到男孩儿握着拳头说“卡莱尔·卡伦是我的”的时候，他再一次体验到了心脏跳动的感觉。此时此刻，他的胸膛的那条火龙似乎已经开始发出满意的咕噜声了。  
“我这段时间可以经常来找你吗？当然，我指的是放学后。——不会打扰你工作的。”艾德蒙歪着脑袋问道。——这个动作有点儿像一只猫咪，显得他十分可爱。  
“好。”  
卡莱尔正巴不得艾德蒙24小时粘着他呢。——要知道，在最近的一段日子里，艾德蒙小朋友总以“我已经13岁了，需要学会独立”的理由来拒绝卡莱尔的陪伴。搞得爱丽丝经常跑过来询问他是不是和男孩儿又闹了什么矛盾……  
这位英俊的吸血鬼一方面希望男孩儿快些成长为一个成熟优秀的男人，了另一方面却私心想让男孩儿一直保持现在的样子。——他很喜欢将男孩儿整个儿搂在怀里的感觉，就像抱着一个软绵绵的小枕头。这总会使他产生一种异常强烈的愉悦感。  
他那弱小的伴侣需要他的庇佑和陪伴。——天底下还有比这更加令人满足的事情吗？  
卡莱尔一脸温柔地注视着自己身边的男孩儿，嘴角微微向上扬起，露出了一个足以在小护士们的心中掀起一场海啸的完美笑容。  
“……你在别人面前也这么笑？”男孩儿愣了一下，随后有些不满地说道。  
“当然不会。”卡莱尔愉悦地站起身，走到饮水机旁边接了一杯水放在桌面上。“那样的话可能会带来很多不必要的麻烦。”  
吸血鬼不需要喝水，所以这肯定是给艾德蒙的。  
“我同意你的话。——好了！这个话题就到这里！——你的电脑里有没有什么好玩的东西？”男孩儿坐在椅子上摆弄着那台放置在办公桌上的黑色IBM。  
“里面没装游戏，都是一些病人的资料。——你可以上上网。密码还是那几个字母。”  
“是什么来着？”艾德蒙抓了抓头发，“我忘了。”  
“CPROCC。”  
“为什么设定一个这么奇怪的密码？不是很容易忘吗？”  
“它有含义。”卡莱尔弯下腰，替男孩儿将办公桌下的网络开关打开。  
“什么？”  
“Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation Of Carlisle Cullen。”  
“卡莱尔的心肺复苏术？”  
“正确。”卡莱尔点了点头。  
“不错的密码。”男孩儿摸了摸自己的下巴，装作很深沉地评论道，“不仅在密码中融入了自己的姓名，职业，还体现了电脑密码的重要性。——对于急着开电脑的人来说，密码就相当于一次心肺复苏……”  
“……”  
卡莱尔完全没想到男孩儿会考虑得这么多……好吧，其实问题还是出在他自己身上。——自从上次帮男孩儿收获了盖尔·阿尔杰农的友谊之后，不管他干什么，艾德蒙都会认为“此举必有深意”，然后瞪大了那双漂亮的猫眼儿一脸崇拜地看着他。  
不过这样子似乎也不错。  
“我现在得去看一位病人。”卡莱尔摸了摸男孩儿的头发，“在这儿等着我一会儿。”  
“好的，尊贵的卡伦先生，为您看守办公室真是我的荣幸！”艾德蒙跳下椅子，咬着不知道从哪部影片里学来的奇怪咏叹调对着已经走到门口处的英俊外科医生行了一个大礼。

于是，今天值班的小护士们发现卡伦医生的心情似乎相当不错。


	29. 你想结婚吗？

金伦加是位于美国阿拉斯加州西部的一个小镇。——这里几乎四面环山，气候干燥而且寒冷。一年365天，基本上300天都是乌云密布的。  
但是住在金伦加小镇的人们则并不像这里的天气一般阴沉，相反，艾德蒙觉得，他们都非常热情。  
尤其是在得知他就是卡伦医生最小的儿子的时候。

得到了卡莱尔应允的艾德蒙几乎每天都会光顾镇上的医院。——这可把那些“暗恋着”，“憧憬着”，“崇拜着”卡莱尔的医生，护士，病人极其家属们高兴坏了。  
接近了艾德蒙就等于接近了那个完美英俊的外科医生。——起码他们都是这么想的。  
而男孩儿会耐着性子在医院里到处卖萌求抚摸也是有理由的。——和他们打成一片的话，不仅能够得到很多好吃的东西，而且，他还能得到一些有用的情报。  
比如说这样的——  
“艾德蒙，你觉得你现在的爸爸妈妈对你好吗？他们平日里的关系怎么样？”  
于是男孩儿就明白了。——这个人对卡莱尔有意思，有可能想找机会勾……咳，卡莱尔不喜欢听他说那个词。反正艾德蒙是不会让她有过多的机会去勾……咳，接近卡莱尔的。  
再比如这样的——  
“艾德蒙，这是我今天早上做的饼干，我给你带了一点儿。唔——你可以带回去让你的家人们尝一尝。”  
于是男孩儿便会一个不留地把它们都吃干净。——不管你做的怎么样，卡莱尔他们都不会喜欢的（他们只喜欢血），所以就由我代劳了。  
总之，艾德蒙这几天在医院里混得风生水起，知名度基本上和卡莱尔是一个层面的了。

而此时，这位漂亮的混血男孩儿正如同做贼一般缩着肩膀扒在门框上，一双耀眼的湛蓝色猫眼儿正警惕地注视着病房里的情景——  
“真是太谢谢您了，卡伦医生。”一个金发女人正站在病床旁绞着手指一脸感激地看着卡莱尔。——她看起来大概二十五六岁的样子，五官平平，但身材可以说是特别火辣。  
女人穿着一件收身的开襟黑色羊毛衫和一条有着苏格兰情调的厚厚的鲜红色短裙，脚下是一双直到膝盖的长靴，上面有一些金色的亮片做点缀。  
而且——男孩儿相信，就凭卡莱尔的身高，完全可以一低头就看到她刻意露出来的乳沟。  
不过好一点儿的是，卡莱尔的注意力全在他手里的手写板上，连那个女人看都没看一眼。  
艾德蒙咂了咂嘴。——如果卡莱尔敢盯着那个部位看的话，他绝对会替埃斯梅一把剪刀削光卡莱尔那一头金灿灿的头发。  
“恢复的很好。”卡莱尔抬起头，看着那个半靠在床上的中老年妇女，“我想，你明天就可以出院了。”  
“明天？这么快？”金发女人看起来有点儿惊讶，“哦——我是说——真不愧是卡伦医生。我妈妈她这么快就可以出院了。”  
“我想，更多的是护士们的功劳。”卡莱尔露出了一个优雅的，带着疏离态度的微笑。  
“哦，是的。呃——我在想——”那个女人就像没察觉到卡莱尔对她的态度一样，依旧自顾自地说道，“卡伦医生，您今天下班之后有时间吗？我想我们可以请您吃个饭？呃——以表达我们的谢意？”  
还没等卡莱尔开口拒绝，那个躲在一旁关注着事态发展的男孩儿就立即从门口蹿了进来——

“Daddy！！！”艾德蒙像一枚小型炸弹一样飞快地扑向卡莱尔，伸出白皙的双手搂住了后者的腰。“Daddy，我拿到电影票了！！！就在今晚！！！——你会陪我一起去看的对吗？你昨天说过要陪我的！”  
随后瞪大了那双醉人的蓝眼睛望着卡莱尔。  
“嗯，我陪你去。”卡莱尔带着笑意摸了摸男孩儿墨色的发丝。——凭他那作为吸血鬼的嗅觉和听觉怎么会不知道男孩儿一直在后面跟着他？  
这个小家伙就像野生动物一样具有十分强烈的领地意识。  
那声故意夹着嗓子喊出来的“Daddy”明显是在向在场的所有人宣誓他的主权。——那是他父亲，谁都不许和他抢。  
“太棒了！！！”男孩儿欢呼了一声，同时没忘了看一眼那个女人。——后者似乎有点儿尴尬。  
“很抱歉，小姐。”卡莱尔一边抚摸着男孩儿的脑袋，一边轻轻地说道，“今晚我需要陪着我的儿子。”  
“呃，是啊，毕竟家人才是第一位的。——您的儿子真可爱，他多大了？”  
“9岁！”艾德蒙又抢在卡莱尔之前说道，“我今年9岁了！”  
卡莱尔笑了。——他的男孩儿果然还是特别在意自己那总是偏向幼稚的行为。如果让别人知道他13岁了还这么向父亲撒娇，那么他绝对会找个坑跳进去。嗯，没找到坑的话就先挖一个再跳。  
“他是我最近才收养的孩子，因为年龄小的缘故，所以非常粘我。”卡莱尔温柔地说道，“可能近期我都没办法腾出时间了。”  
“哦……真遗憾。”女人咬了咬自己的嘴唇，显得失望极了。  
艾德蒙把自己的脸贴在卡莱尔腰部的衣料上，露出了一个其他人都看不到的胜利表情。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“卡莱尔！电影票！”艾德蒙像变魔术一样地从口袋里抽出两张蓝色的纸放在卡莱尔的办公桌上。  
“我以为你刚刚只是说着玩的。”卡莱尔把自己的白色外套搭在椅背上，伸手将它们拿了起来。——这是两张镇上电影院的通票，只要不是IMAX，其他的都可以看。“你自己去那儿买的？”  
“不，它们是生物实验第一名的奖品。”男孩儿扬起了下巴，似乎在等着卡莱尔表扬他。  
“你做得好，我的男孩儿。”对于孩子，卡莱尔从来都不吝啬自己的赞赏。——他认为优秀是一种习惯，而时不时的表扬则是保持这个习惯的最好助力。  
艾德蒙开心地咧了咧嘴。  
“今天要去吗？”卡莱尔问道。  
“嗯。最好今天去。”男孩儿转了转眼睛，“可以吗？”  
“可以。”  
“太棒了！——我去打电话给埃斯梅！”艾德蒙“哒哒哒”地跑向了那张低矮的茶几。——他的手机就在那上面放着。

等等，为什么男孩儿说让爱丽丝等会儿过来接他？不是要看电影吗？

卡莱尔这才意识到似乎有哪里不对。

“好了！——祝你有个愉快的夜晚，卡莱尔！”艾德蒙愉快地说道。  
“我和谁去？”卡莱尔疑惑地问道。  
“当然是和埃斯梅。”男孩儿歪着脑袋，带着一脸“有什么问题吗？”的表情看着他。  
“哦，我以为是你。”  
艾德蒙笑了一声。  
“你不觉得我总是占用你们两个独处的时间吗？——今天是周末！好好放松一下比较好吧！”  
卡莱尔扬起了自己的眉毛。——他这才发现自己原来忘记了这么一个重要的事情。  
他居然没有告诉男孩儿他和埃斯梅只是名义上的夫妻，他一直都把后者当自己的亲妹妹一样看待。  
所以现在艾德蒙理所当然地会觉得总是霸占着他有点儿不对。  
他怎么会犯这样低级的错误？  
意识到这一点的卡莱尔有些无奈地揉了揉自己的太阳穴。  
“卡莱尔？”男孩儿疑惑地叫道，“怎么了？”  
“咳——艾德。”卡莱尔在男孩儿旁边坐下，很自然地交叉食指将自己的手臂放在大腿上，“我想我们需要谈一谈。”  
“哈？”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“什么？！单身？！”艾德蒙听了卡莱尔的解释之后差点儿一口凉开水呛死自己。——他刚刚听到了什么？！  
卡莱尔说他活了300多年了但一直都是一个人？！  
埃斯梅在很多年以前被卡莱尔救下然后成了他的妹妹？！  
为了掩人耳目，制造合法身份，减少麻烦所以才对外称他们是夫妻？！  
为什么这么重要的事情居然现在才告诉他？！  
“所以说埃斯梅不是‘妈妈’而是‘姑妈’？！”男孩儿觉得自己有点儿晕。  
（试想一下，如果突然有一天你的父亲一脸严肃地告诉你，你的妈妈不是你的妈妈，她是我的妹妹。其实我还是单身。——你会怎么想？  
你怎么想，艾德蒙就是怎么想的。）  
“很抱歉，这是我的疏忽。——竟然忘了告诉你这种事情。”  
“怎么会？我觉得你们很配啊！”  
“你没注意到我们各自都有自己的房间吗？——家里有伴侣的吸血鬼都是两人一间。”  
“……我这几天是不是坏事了？”后知后觉的男孩儿闷声说道。  
“嗯？”  
“我的意思是——既然你是单身，我就不应该——”  
“艾德。”卡莱尔打断了男孩儿的话，“你做的很好。——我们不和其他人交往密切是为了守护自身的秘密。”  
“可是——”艾德蒙疑惑地说，“那我呢？你在我住院的时候就对我特别好。——当然，现在也一样。”  
“你是特殊的，我们是家人。——爱丽丝看到了。”  
“她看到你会收养我？”  
“对。——她看到我会在你17岁的时候收养你。”卡莱尔伸手替男孩儿整了整有些凌乱的衣襟，“既然早晚都会发生，那么我不介意将日子提前。”  
“17岁？感觉好远。”  
“相信我，很快的。”卡莱尔笑了一声。  
“哦，是的。——对于一个活了300多年的吸血鬼来说，4年就是一眨眼的时光。”男孩儿轻轻说了一句，“那么你想真正地结一次婚吗？”  
“暂时没那个打算。——所以你可以继续进行‘确认领地’的工作。”卡莱尔把男孩儿拉进了自己的怀里，“直到我告诉你我想结婚了？”  
“……好吧。——但是我要提前声明一点：我（对于挑选继母）的标准可是很高的。”  
卡莱尔闷笑出声。


	30. 情书事件（3）

如果可以，男孩儿真的希望时间可以静止不动。——至少也要让那个黑色星期五晚一点儿到来。

“说真的，爱丽丝！只是去见一个女同学而已，我没有必要打扮自己！”刚刚回家不久的男孩儿正在和自己的姐姐争辩着，“我觉得我现在的形象就挺好的！”  
“不行，艾德，没得商量。”爱丽丝嘟着嘴将男孩儿摁在椅子上，“卡伦家的规矩就是时刻保持‘光彩照人’。——尤其是出去见异性的时候。”  
“……贾斯帕！你劝劝爱丽丝！”艾德蒙意识到自己无法让她改变主意之后，便立即转向那位英俊的金发吸血鬼那里寻求帮助。  
但是后者只给了他一个淡淡的笑容。  
好吧……他就不应该抱有期望的。——贾斯帕简直太宠爱丽丝了。  
“哦！我真的不敢相信！艾德蒙你居然放任自己的头发乱成这样！”爱丽丝举着梳子来回比划着，“我要是你，我就绝对不会这个样子出门。——哦，对了，今天气温比较高，你要不要试着穿那件漂亮的针织衫去？”  
“咳，不用了，我——”  
“贾斯，能帮艾德拿一下我说的那件衣服吗？就在柜子的第二层。”  
“好的。”

艾德蒙叹了口气。——在着装打扮上面，他永远都说服不了爱丽丝。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

傍晚时分。——橘红色的夕阳几乎已经整个儿沉到了远处的山峰之下，只留有几丝微弱的光芒挂在西方靠近地平线的天空上。

艾德蒙站在一串五颜六色的霓虹灯旁，低下头等待着腕表上的时针指到“6”。——爱丽丝和贾斯帕坚持要开车将他送到镇子上，所以当他到达“莫里塔夫人美食作坊”的时候才五点四十分多一点儿。  
他打算等到六点整再进去。

“嘿，艾德蒙。”  
男孩儿抬头，看着那个不知道什么时候突然出现在他身后的大男孩儿。  
“爱德华？——你在这里干什么？买东西吗？爱丽丝和贾斯帕才刚走不久。”  
“我来帮你把把关。”爱德华咧开嘴笑了，“本来艾美特也想过来，不过被罗莎莉阻止了。——她认为艾美特只会坏事。”  
“把关？”  
“看看那个女孩儿怎么样，然后给你一些建议。”爱德华面带微笑地耸了耸肩膀。——这个动作使得他看起来非常像一个正常的人类大男孩儿，真的很难将他与“吸血鬼”这个词联系到一起，“你知道现在有些女孩儿的心思非常复杂，你不能指望自己能全部搞懂不是吗？”  
“……你说得对。那么你和我一起过去坐吗？”  
“不。”爱德华扫了一眼“莫里塔夫人美食作坊”的内部装潢，“我会点一壶茶水，静静地坐在一个角落里，不会打扰到你们的。”  
“哦，那么你得当心一点儿里面的店员。——她们可能会扑上来吻你。”艾德蒙看了看那个站在吧台处一脸期待地盯着他们看的女性侍者，压低了声音说道。  
“放心，我自认为我处理意外事故的能力还是可以的。——虽说比不上卡莱尔。”  
“好吧，那么——我们现在就进去？”  
“当然。”爱德华点点头，踩上“莫里塔夫人美食作坊”的台阶，先一步推开了那扇透亮的玻璃门。  
那位等待了许久的侍者小姐立即迎上来，带着爱德华坐在了一个偏僻的角落。

此时正是晚饭的高峰期，所以空着的位置不是很多。于是没得挑的艾德蒙便只能跟着另一位侍者坐在了北边靠窗户的小桌旁。——和爱德华几乎隔了整个店。  
“你好，男孩儿。请问你需要点儿什么？”侍者小姐将菜单递给了艾德蒙，脸色稍微有点儿奇怪。  
不过这也是正常的。——有哪个小孩儿会一个人跑到这种恋人们用来约会的地方呢？虽说艾德蒙今年已经13岁了，但是特别不显年龄的他在这些高高壮壮的纯血统白种人眼里就是一个什么都不懂的小屁孩儿。  
男孩儿一边在心里默默地犯着嘀咕，一边翻看着菜单。  
“莫里塔夫人美食作坊”是镇上最棒的西餐厅。——这不但体现了它的划分等级，同时也说明了它的不同寻常的消费水准。

这里面的菜品都十分昂贵。

所以，当男孩儿看到上面的标价之后，吓得他双手不受控制地抖了一下，差点儿把菜单扔出去。  
不过一想到常年（？）身携巨款（？）的爱德华就坐在另一边，男孩儿便立即放松了下来，眨巴着眼睛一脸悠闲地挑选着自己喜欢的东西。  
“一份意式芝士焗蝴蝶面，一份水果沙拉，四个中式虾饺还有一杯锡兰红茶。”艾德蒙面无表情地将菜单还给了侍者。——后者一脸震惊，愣了一会儿才颤颤巍巍地接过菜单。  
“请问——你带够钱了吗？”侍者小姐犹豫了一下，最终还是小心翼翼地弯下腰问道。——在她看来，这样一个可爱的小孩子是绝对没有那么多钱来付账的。  
艾德蒙想了一会儿，然后指了指坐在餐厅另一头的爱德华。  
“看到那个长着古铜色短发，苍白脸颊的男人了吗？”  
侍者顺着男孩儿的手臂看过去，然后红着脸点了点头。  
“那是我父亲，他会为我付账的。”（听到这句话的吸血鬼大声咳嗽了一下，不过男孩儿没听见。）  
而艾德蒙这么说是有自己的打算。——如果说爱德华是他的父亲的话，那么那些急着上去讨要电话号码的人的数量就会被砍掉一半。  
然后他就可以以“为你省了不少麻烦”为借口名正言顺地让爱德华替自己付账了。

男孩儿看着侍者满心欢喜地走向了爱德华，完全没有注意到另外一个男孩儿坐在了他的对面。  
“艾德蒙。”  
男孩儿疑惑地转过了头——  
“亚历山大？”  
“嗯。”  
“哦，真巧。没想到你也来这里吃饭。”  
“我就知道你不会猜到的……实际上——咳——我就是那个给你写信的人。”

艾德蒙瞪大了眼睛看着这个跟自己同班了三个月的男孩儿，仿佛今天才刚刚认识他一样。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

艾德蒙觉得和亚历山大“独自”相处的那一个小时简直堪称地狱。——谁能想到自己的朋友居然会在一瞬间变成追求者呢？  
这件事确实有点出乎意料。——他本以为那个写情书给他的人应该是学校里的某个他不认识的或者说从来没留意过的女孩儿……  
结果——  
他，艾德蒙·卡伦，一个年仅13岁的男孩儿。——被另一个男孩儿喜欢上了。  
意识到这一点之后，艾德蒙的脑子便像过了沙土的齿轮一样“咯吱咯吱”地直响，以至于当他坐在沃尔沃的副驾驶座上的时候仍旧保持着惊愕的表情——  
而就在他旁边，爱德华也是一幅“苦大仇深”的样子。——皱着眉头，表情严肃，把牙齿咬得直响。

艾德蒙相信，如果再这样下去，沃尔沃那可怜的黑色方向盘都要被爱德华拧成螺旋粉了。

“我想调头回去扯掉那个蠢货的脑袋。”沉默了很久之后，这位护短的吸血鬼大哥终于开口说话了，其内容的血腥程度简直不亚于《德州电锯杀人狂》。  
“……不，别那么干。”男孩儿蜷缩在座椅上呻吟道，“卡莱尔他们还想在这个镇上继续生活下去。”  
“……我真庆幸我在这里，不然天知道那个蠢货接着会干出什么事来！”爱德华咬牙切齿地说道，“如果他继续找你，就无视他！要么打电话给我！我来解决！”  
“唔——爱德华，事情没有你说的那么严重！他只是……只是……”  
“他居然敢在那种公共场合吻你！！！——愚蠢的行为！！！我注意到周围人看你们的眼神都不对了！！！”爱德华大声地咆哮道，活像一只被激怒了的雄狮，“虽然我们家对于伴侣的性别没有什么特殊的约束，但是你们才多大！！！嗯？！才13岁多一点儿！！！而且你为什么不反抗？你也喜欢他？”  
“……爱德华！你知道我一点儿也不喜欢他！我不反抗是因为我那时被吓傻了！”男孩儿又呻吟了一声，看起来痛苦极了，“我们能别再提这件事了好吗？忘了它！”

爱德华猛地踩了一脚刹车。——沃尔沃发出一阵刺耳的摩擦声，然后停在了路边。

“不，艾德。你听我说。——那个男孩儿根本就不可靠。”爱德华看起来有些莫名地焦躁，不知道究竟在怕什么，“他对你只是暂时的迷恋而已！过不了几个月就会淡化！不信你可以去问问爱丽丝，她会看到的。”  
“你有读心术，爱德华。——所以你也应该知道我一点儿也没想着要依靠他。”艾德蒙说道。  
“……不，艾德。——从刚才一直到现在，我都听不到你在想什么……所以我很着急。”  
“又听不到了？”男孩儿疑惑地嘟哝道，“你的读心术是不是有点老化了？年久失修？就像我的收音机那样？”  
“艾德，别偏离主题，我们现在在谈正事。”  
“……放心吧，爱德华。——我是真的，真的不会喜欢上他的。我现在还是个小孩儿！只懂得什么叫依赖！爱情真的离我太远了！”艾德蒙大声说道，“相信我！你看我的个头现在才长卡莱尔的腰部！！！”  
爱德华闭上嘴巴看了看自己小弟弟的脸，然后很不厚道地笑了。  
“爱德华！”男孩儿恼怒地叫道。  
“咳……没有嘲笑你的意思。”这位吸血鬼大哥终于冷静了下来，脸上又浮现出了迷人的微笑，“可事实上——唔，我说真的。你的生长速度真的有点儿慢。”  
“……”  
“我记得我像你这么大的时候已经超过5.3英尺了。（约为1.62米左右）”  
“……”蓝瞳男孩儿眯了眯眼睛，然后移开了视线去看车窗外的雪松。——他不久前才刚刚量过身高，大概4英尺5英寸（约为1.35米左右）……  
“我觉得你需要长高。”爱德华一边说着一边重新发动了车子。  
“不用你担心——”男孩儿赌着气说道，“反正你又不会嫁给我。”  
“嘿！别这么容易就生气。”  
“今天的事情替我保密，告诉卡莱尔他们追我的是一个高年级的女孩儿，我拒绝了她。——不然我绝对不会原谅你诋毁我的身高。”

爱德华大笑出声。


	31. 长大了啊？长大了真好

当春日的晨曦透过窗帘缝隙洒在枕头上的时候，卡莱尔才移开了自己摁在男孩儿脊背上的手掌。  
后者几乎半个身子都压在这位吸血鬼的身上，此时正闭着眼睛睡得正香。——昨晚睡觉前，艾德蒙一直在和卡莱尔讨论克里斯托弗·鲍里尼写的那部名为《帝国》的小说，到最后困得受不了了就直接枕在对方的手臂上睡着了。  
不过……虽然整整一个晚上都保持着同一个姿势，但是卡莱尔丝毫没觉得自己的身体有哪里不适。  
吸血鬼的体质从某种程度上来说是非常令人羡慕的。

现在是早上七点整。  
介于男孩儿想自己动手做早餐，所以卡莱尔才会提前半个小时叫他起床。

一段时间相处下来，卡莱尔觉得自己已经将这个男孩儿的习惯了解得差不多了。比如：吃饭的时候喜欢喝水，睡觉的时候一定要将一旁的窗户开一条缝，或者是——  
喜欢侧着睡觉。  
说实在的，卡莱尔喜欢这个习惯。——这使得他总会体验到对方那温暖的鼻息落在自己皮肤上的感觉。

卡莱尔低下头，把不知何时滑到肩膀上的被子往上拉了拉，把男孩儿再次裹了个严实。——后者睡觉的时候总是喜欢乱动，经常踢被子。这一点着实让他觉得头疼。  
“艾德？”这位英俊的吸血鬼家长将枕头旁的那本厚厚的小说放在床头柜上，然后低下头轻轻叫着那个仍旧沉睡的男孩儿。  
后者皱了皱眉，但是没有醒。  
“醒醒，艾德。已经七点了。”卡莱尔苍白修长的指尖拂过男孩儿温热的额头，微微抬高了自己的声音。  
艾德蒙哼了一声，不知道为何攥起了拳头——  
那骤然拔高的体温，不断加快的心率和血液流动的速度立即引起了卡莱尔的注意。  
后者若有所思地想了一会儿，然后露出了一个了然的笑容。——他闭上了嘴，静静地等着男孩儿的反应。  
大概五分钟之后，男孩儿仿佛遭到电击一般猛地颤抖了一下，然后那双漂亮的湛蓝色猫眼儿随之睁开，里面溢满了惊讶和不解的神色。  
视线仍旧有些模糊，但是这并不能阻止他看到卡莱尔。

不，也许这个时候卡莱尔不在的话更好。

艾德蒙瑟缩了一下，然后用两只手拉过被子将自己的脑袋捂了进去。——他现在感觉很不好受，身下某个部位那种湿湿黏黏的感觉使得他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
难道他尿床了？

快离开这里啊，卡莱尔！！！  
男孩儿在自己的内心里咆哮着。他可不愿意让卡莱尔知道自己13岁了居然还尿床。  
可是他应该怎么掩饰呢？怎么才能让卡莱尔暂时先离开自己？说自己想喝水，拜托他帮忙倒一杯？

他显然低估了卡莱尔作为吸血鬼，以及医生的能力。

就在男孩儿瑟缩着充当鸵鸟的时候，卡莱尔微笑着开口了。  
“恭喜你长大了，艾德。”

被卡莱尔这一句话震得浑身僵硬的艾德蒙这才意识到究竟发生了什么。

“好了，去盥洗室吧。”卡莱尔隔着被子温柔地拍了拍男孩儿的脑袋，然后起身离开了卧室。  
他觉得自己完全可以准确地猜测到男孩儿此时的感受。  
震惊，疑惑，甚至还有点儿——崩溃？  
卡莱尔笑了一声。——他知道自己现在应该给男孩儿一点儿时间让他自己待着。

于是卡莱尔前脚刚走，艾德蒙后脚就从卧室里跑了出来，并且火急火燎地冲进了二楼的盥洗室，“咣”地一声甩上了门。  
救命，救命，救命，救命！！！  
蓝瞳男孩儿带着一脸嫌弃到不行了的表情将自己的内裤脱下来丢进垃圾袋里——  
好，恶，心！！！  
这些白色的东西都是什么玩意！！！  
被自己的生理反应恶心到了的男孩儿抬起光溜溜的脚丫子狠狠地踹在了盥洗室的墙壁上，然后疼得蹲在地上眼泪直冒。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

虽然卡莱尔强调了很多遍那是男孩儿步入青春期的正常生理反应，但是艾德蒙在短时间内依旧不能接受这个事实。——在课堂上学习到是一回事，如果真正发生在自己身上的话，那就是另外一回事了。  
而且最重要的是，他完全不明白为什么他的家人们都用一种“你终于长大了！哈哈哈，太好了，真值得庆祝！”的眼神看着他……  
那让他觉得相当不自在。  
不过好在学校例行的野游活动马上就要举行了，他有半个月的时间可以躲过艾美特的恶意调侃。

今年的地点定在了阿拉斯加州的费尔班克斯。——这座阿拉斯加州的第二大城市崛起于淘金热时期，是贸易和交通中心。他们将用一周的时间去参观位于这里的海，陆军基地，博物馆和著名的阿拉斯加大学等地。在这之后，他们便会出发前往Denali国家保护公园，在那里度过一段无拘无束的快乐时光。

当听到男孩儿提起他们要去“Denali国家保护公园”时，卡莱尔便腾出时间为他详细地说明了很多有关游览公园时的诀窍，详细的就像得到了一本攻略书。  
至于卡莱尔为什么会对那个公园如此熟悉——  
“那里可是我们的餐厅之一，艾德蒙小宝贝儿。”艾美特赶在卡莱尔开口之前调侃道。  
哦，对了。Denali国家保护公园内有许多野生动物如驯鹿、扁角鹿、多尔大角羊和灰熊等出没。——真可谓是素食吸血鬼的纯天然自助餐厅。  
但是和卡伦家的吸血鬼在一起时，艾德蒙就会完全忘却他们是吸血鬼这个事实。  
他的家人们都太像人类了。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“银行卡就装在你的小包里，如果现金不够了随时可以取，密码是卡莱尔的生日。——和同学们好好相处，多照点儿照片回来……最重要的是不要忘记给我们打电话。”埃斯梅替男孩儿整了整他的帽子，出声提醒道。——在她看来，让艾德蒙这么小一个孩子离开家人到那么远的地方去待上两周实在是太令人担心了。  
“我不会忘的。”男孩儿咯咯地笑着，仰起头在埃斯梅的脸颊上亲了一口。  
“每天都打。”从高中翻墙跑出来的爱德华在一旁补充道，“你知道那个家伙让我很不放心。”  
艾德蒙做了一个鬼脸。——他现在才知道爱德华对于家人的保护欲这么强烈。  
“真可惜卡莱尔太忙了没时间亲自过来送你，他今天早上需要做一个很重要的手术。”埃斯梅慈爱地看着那个背了一个大包的男孩儿，“好好照顾自己好吗？”  
“好的，埃斯梅。——那么，我就先走了？”  
“嗯，玩得开心，艾德！”  
男孩儿冲他的两个家人挥了挥手，飞快地跑向了那辆橘黄色的校车。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

这是艾德蒙第一次离开家人们出去玩。虽然同行的有几乎一个班的学生，但是也免不了有一种寂寞的感觉。  
所以自从上了车之后，他就戴着耳机靠在椅背上开始睡觉。中途醒了几次，转乘飞机和另外几辆巴士，等最后到达旅店的时候几乎已经快到凌晨了。  
他被安排和另外三个男孩儿睡在一起，其中一个就是盖尔·阿尔杰农。  
如果放在以前，他是绝对不肯的，但是现在，不得不说，和他成为了朋友的盖尔还真是越来越讨人喜欢了。

“我都快困死了！”房门刚一打开，盖尔就飞速窜了进去，攻占了两个靠近落地窗的床位，“你睡这里吧！”  
他指了指左侧的四柱床，然后走过来帮艾德蒙把他那过重的行李放在凳子上。——剩下的两个男孩儿虽然不满盖尔的专断，但也敢怒不敢言。  
“你都带了些什么？为什么这么重？”  
“保密，盖尔。——等过几天你就知道它们的用途了。”  
“好吧，我很期待。先洗洗睡吧，明天一大早还得早起。”盖尔打了个哈欠，连衣服都没脱就倒在了他的床铺上。  
艾德蒙耸了耸肩，示意另外两个男孩儿可以先去洗漱，自己则握着手机关上门出去打电话。  
作为美国第一大州的第二大城市，费尔班克斯的经济实力自然不容小视。——单看他们住的这家旅店就已经很容易说明问题了。  
男孩儿快步穿过铺着软绵绵的地毯的走廊，趴在二楼的银白色栏杆上拨通了家里的电话。——他根本不用担心会打扰他们，因为吸血鬼不会睡觉。


	32. 暴风雨前的平静（1）

说实在的，比起那些美轮美奂的高大建筑，艾德蒙还是更喜欢那些漂亮挺拔的云杉。——因为后者更具有大自然的神秘魅力。  
这也就是为什么前几天他一点儿精神都提不起来的原因。

所以，当带队的老师把他们带入Denali国家保护公园，并宣布接下来会有一场登山比赛后，艾德蒙才真正的展现了自己令人惊讶的一面。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“我不明白。”盖尔哼哧哼哧地追赶着前方四五米之遥的男孩儿，“为什么你看起来那么瘦小，耐力却这么好？”  
“大概是因为我喜欢这里，边走边欣赏景色所以不觉得累？”艾德蒙在一块带着黄褐色斑纹的大岩石上停了下来，等着盖尔追上他。  
“呼……休息……我们休息一会儿。”盖尔气喘吁吁地坐在了男孩儿的旁边，用手不断地拉着自己的领口。——这座高山比他想象中的还要陡峭，爬起来相当费劲。  
“好吧。——你要喝饮料吗？它可能会让你感觉好一点儿。”  
“劳驾……”  
男孩儿将自己的水杯拧开，到了一部分给盖尔。

又酸又甜的运动饮料缓慢地顺着食道流入了胃里，似乎瞬间就带走了身体上的疲惫。  
“你经常爬山？”盖尔觉得自己的力气似乎又回来了，他清了清嗓子，开始和艾德蒙聊天。  
“只在寒假的时候和家人一起爬过。——麦金利峰。”男孩儿重新拧上盖子，弯下腰将它放回原处。  
“麦金利峰？！那座北美最高峰？！”盖尔伸手指着远处那座被冰雪覆盖着的，高耸入云的山峰，“你爬上去了？！”  
“嗯——我只爬了四分之一，然后就完全不行了。”  
“呼，吓死我了。——我还以为你真的爬上去了。”  
男孩儿笑了一声，没说话。  
他并不想告诉盖尔他其实真的登顶了。只不过不是他亲自爬上去的。——艾美特似乎很乐意做他的观光缆车。  
吸血鬼爬山只需要短短的十分钟。哪怕是再陡峭的悬崖都拦不住他们。  
坐在艾美特肩头目睹了吸血鬼登山全过程的艾德蒙表示，他以后再也不用在游乐园里坐过山车找刺激了，找个吸血鬼带他攀岩就行。

“不知道第一个登顶的小组能拿到什么样的奖励。”盖尔摸了摸自己的下巴，看起来很严肃地说道，“也许是NFL（National Football League国家橄榄球联盟）的门票？”  
“或者是一包土耳其软糖。”艾德蒙转了转眼睛，“我不觉得布拉德先生会把那么难得的东西当做奖品发给我们。”  
“但是我还是很想要奖品。”  
“我也一样。”  
艾德蒙和盖尔对视了几秒钟，然后露出了一个愉快的笑容。  
“很高兴和你一起并肩作战，阿尔杰农先生。”男孩儿说道。  
“我也是，哥们儿。——真难相信，几个月之前我们的关系还那么糟糕。”盖尔感叹了一句，脸上露出一种怀念的表情，“我们那个时候基本上每天都会吵架。”  
“格雷女士对此心烦不已。”  
“布朗先生甚至还叫我们两个谈过心。”  
两个人放声大笑。  
“好了，阿尔杰农先生，别再怀念了，不然我总以为你已经提前进入更年期了。”男孩儿看了看自己的手表，“如果真的想得第一的话，就应该出发了。”  
“知道了。”盖尔懒洋洋地应了一身，开始挪动自己的双腿，“照顾一下我的体力。——登山比打橄榄球难多了。”  
艾德蒙了然地咂了咂嘴。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

两个男孩儿各背着一个大大的旅行包，一前一后地跃上那些漂亮的白色岩石。  
当他们在一条小溪边停下来休整的时候，眼尖的盖尔发现了一头隐藏在植物中间的，黄褐色的，体形高大的大角驯鹿。  
“快看那儿，艾德蒙！”盖尔兴高采烈地指着从树林里慢慢悠悠走出来喝水的大家伙，“一头雄性驯鹿！”  
正准备生火解决午饭的蓝瞳男孩儿放下自己手上的干树枝和打火机，顺着盖尔的手望去——  
那是一头大概五六岁的漂亮成年驯鹿。——它足足有5英尺半高（加上角）。长着厚厚的毛皮和爆发力十足的四肢。它的角干在角基上方分为前后两枝，前枝向上延伸，然后再分为前后两枝，每小枝上再长出一些小杈，后枝平直向后伸展，同时末端也长出一些小杈，目测有两英尺长。  
“好漂亮……”艾德蒙赞叹道，“我第一次见到这么高大的驯鹿。”  
“我也是！——这可比在动物园见到的帅气多了！”盖尔兴奋地跑到自己的背包旁，从里面拿出了一个照相机，对准驯鹿按下了快门。

一阵刺眼的白光闪过——

“蠢货！！！你为什么不关闪光灯！！！——拿起背包，快点儿跑！！！”男孩儿气急败坏地从原本坐着的岩石上跳了起来。他用自己的手掌顶着盖尔的肚子将他推到了岩石后面，看起来恨不得一巴掌拍死对方。  
而就在不远处，那头被闪光灯惊扰到了的年轻驯鹿正低着脑袋弓着脊背，其中一只前蹄正狠狠地击打着地上的草叶，似乎随时准备冲过来用那对儿漂亮的鹿角顶飞自己面前的两个奇怪生物。  
“我只是闪了它一下而已！！！没有必要这么生气吧！！！”盖尔抓过背包飞快地跟着艾德蒙往林子里跑，“而且大家都是男人（？），就算偷拍了一张也没什么吧！！！”  
“闭嘴！！！赶紧跑！！！找找看有没有哪棵树够高而且可以爬上去！！！”  
艾德蒙几乎都要抓狂了。——他平生第一次距离野生的驯鹿那么近，可惜还没等他把相机取出来，对方就被惹怒了。  
不过好在周围都是大大小小的岩石，有些并不如它们表面上看起来的那样稳定，经常一踩上去就翻。——这大大缩减了驯鹿的奔跑速度，不然他们绝对跑不过那个用四条腿奔跑的家伙。

他们向着树林的方向跑了大概有两百米，周围的植物就由低矮的青草慢慢地变为了茂密的耐寒蕨类植物。  
“那儿！！！快点儿爬上去！！！”艾德蒙指了指他们前面不远处的一棵高大的银杏树，“你先！！！它马上就要过来了！！！”  
盖尔扭头看了看身后，然后尖叫了一身，又加快了步伐。  
男孩儿见状也同样回过头——  
那头雄鹿已经离他们不到20英尺了。

“啊！！！——啊啊啊啊！！！”  
艾德蒙刚想大声询问盖尔为什么连尖叫都能叫的那么抑扬顿挫，紧接着下一秒，他也同样以一种奇怪的音调大叫出声——  
“啊啊啊啊！！！”  
原因没有别的。  
他们两个都忙着逃命，根本就没注意到那个隐藏在绿色枝叶下的漆黑的大洞。前面的盖尔一脚踩在了柔软的叶子上，整个人来不及反应就直接从洞口掉了进去。而跟在他身后的艾德蒙则是因为奔跑的速度太快完全刹不住，从而跟着盖尔一起栽入了那个黑漆漆的洞里。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

刹那间，男孩儿觉得自己的脑子里一片空白，也不知道怎么办好了。  
眼前的一切就好像慢动作，他看着几乎已经到眼前了的银杏树干在慢慢消失，看着自己的手抓住了几根脆弱的耐寒蕨类枝叶却连带着揪下了它们，然后“唰”地一下，什么都消失了。——眼前一片漆黑。  
下落的过程极快，男孩儿在空中打了几个转，同时脑子瞬时闪过一连串的念头，这下面是什么？这里究竟有多深？下面有水吗？是不是有石笋？（石笋形如竹笋出土，从地表开始向上生长，它们有时可以以均匀的直径达到数米的高度。）  
但是，还没等他想到这些问题的答案，他的背就撞到了一块儿从泥土中凸出来的岩石，整个人差点被劈成两半，疼的艾德蒙直接眼冒金星，接着身体从这块岩石上滑开，又往下摔去，还没等他缓过来，又撞上另一块……  
这两次撞击把男孩儿撞得晕头转向，连坠落时蜷缩身体的姿势也摔没了，接着他就脸朝上重重地摔在了地上。


	33. 暴风雨前的平静（2）

对于这个总是被阴云与雾气“眷顾着”的小镇来说，连续阳光普照的日子实在是非常难得。  
由于气温回升，雾气飘散，镇上的人们纷纷拿出了自家放置已久的躺椅，将它摆在院子里躺在上面以享受春日的阳光带来的温暖与干燥。  
卡伦家的吸血鬼也不例外。

爱丽丝今天的心情很好。  
她此时正来回揉搓着刚刚从盒子里取出来饼干，等它们变成粉末之后才将它们抛入了屋子旁边的树林里。  
一只小雪鸟立即从青翠的枝头上跳下来，落在棕褐色的土地上不断地用自己那乳白色的喙部啄食着那些“从天上掉下来的”食物。

“爱丽丝。”卡莱尔站在屋子的台阶上轻轻地叫着自己的女儿，“抱歉，贾斯帕。我能打扰你们一下吗？”  
站在黑发女孩儿旁边的贾斯帕微笑着点了点头。  
下一秒，卡莱尔便出现在了两人的身旁。

“你能看到艾德吗？”卡莱尔语速飞快地说道。  
“唔——几个小时前还能看到。他和另外一个男孩儿一起参加了登山比赛。”爱丽丝托着下巴说道，“但是从中午开始就看不到了……艾德简直太特殊了，我以前从未遇见过这样的人类。——有什么不对吗，卡莱尔？”  
“你可以理解为：他在担心。”艾美特从一棵松树的树枝上跳下来，带下一波松针雨和一只来不及跳离松枝就被摇下来的棕色小松鼠。  
后者气愤地大叫，结果却引得艾美特不悦地挑了挑眉毛，冲着它露出了那一对儿洁白的獠牙。  
院子里的另外三只吸血鬼都露出了笑容。  
怪不得艾美特总是能和艾德蒙玩到一块。——虽然已经活了70多年了，他却仍旧像个长不大的孩子。  
“小家伙才离开多长时间？你太想他了，卡莱尔！”艾美特强迫自己不去抓那只逃跑的松鼠，张开双臂愉悦地说道，“早上的时候小家伙不是才打过电话吗？放心吧！艾德不会把你丢在一边的！”  
“他说的没错。——当然，我敢打赌如果让艾德在卡莱尔和艾美特之间选一个，他绝对会选你的，卡莱尔。”爱丽丝眨了眨眼睛，“他那么依赖你。”  
卡莱尔闻言露出了一个淡淡的微笑。  
“嘿！这不公平！——一直陪着他玩耍的都是我！”艾美特咧着嘴大叫着抗议，“我们两个才是卡伦家关系最好的！”  
但是在场的人都无视了他的咆哮。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

爱德华躺在沙发上伸了个懒腰，然后才站起来将自己手里的小说放回了书架上。——他已经在屋子里待了整整24个小时，是时候下楼露个面和他的家人们聊聊天了。

家里所有的吸血鬼都待在客厅里。  
那台放在矮柜上的电视机被移开了，取而代之的是一大块幕布，上面正映着今年刚刚上映的喜剧片。——这是艾美特和罗莎莉的新宠，毫无疑问，用它来看电影，感觉真是不能再好。  
“嘿，爱德华。”爱丽丝首先对着他打了个招呼，“你要一起来看吗？”  
“当然。”  
爱德华拉了一个凳子过来，在爱丽丝身边坐下。

当艾美特第六次发出愉悦的笑声时，家里的电话响了。

“我去接。”埃斯梅微笑着说道，“继续看，孩子们。”  
这位温柔的家长站起身，伸手将白色的听筒拿了起来——  
而接下来众位吸血鬼们所听到的信息几乎让他们忍不住咆哮出声。

“您好，请问是卡伦家吗？”  
“是的，我是埃斯梅·卡伦。”  
“您好，女士。我是汤姆·布拉德，金伦加中学的老师。请问您是艾德蒙·卡伦的母亲吗？”对方的声音听起来似乎有些——痛苦？  
“哦，是的，先生。请问——”  
“卡伦女士，我想，您有权利知道这个消息——”对方停顿了两秒，然后清晰地说道，“很抱歉，您的儿子失踪了。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

男孩儿昏迷了很久之后才动了动眼皮，露出了那双仍旧带着水汽的，漂亮的湛蓝色瞳孔。——他被几个小时前的自由落体给震得脑子发蒙，就算现在已经醒了，他也仍旧不明白到底发生了什么。  
甚至不知道自己是死了还是没死。  
接着，又花了大概几分钟，他才渐渐缓过来。——消失了很久的感觉一点一点回归，眼前的景象也渐渐变得清晰起来。

他看到了手电筒发出来的橘黄色的光，洞穴周围狰狞盘错的树根以及盖尔担忧的脸。

“你吓死我了，艾德蒙！”盖尔见他醒了才真正地放松了下来，接着便啜泣着说道，“我还以为你被摔死了！”  
男孩儿喘了口气，刚想说话就感觉到有一股辛辣的液体从喉咙深处喷了出来，倒流进气管。——血从他的口鼻处喷出来，顺着脸颊落到了干燥的土地上。  
“哦！！！天哪！！！你别动，也别出声！！！好好躺着！！！”盖尔惊叫了一声，然后从自己的背包里掏出一包刚刚拆封的卫生纸开始帮他清理脸上的血迹。  
艾德蒙闭上眼睛休息了一会儿，然后才再次睁开眼睛。  
“我觉得你可能伤到了内脏。”盖尔轻轻说道，“我比你幸运一点儿，在下落的时候我的背包挂到了几条树根，起了缓冲作用。幸亏这底下都是干燥的泥土和沙子，不然我们就是摔不死也得被磕死。”  
“咳……其实我也得到了缓冲：撞上了两块大岩石。——现在什么时候了？”艾德蒙咽了咽唾沫，然后轻轻地说道。——真该死，他的胸口疼得几乎能把他绞死。  
“晚上了。——大概十二点多，我不久前才看过我的电子表。”  
“手机呢？”  
“没信号。——我本来想着可以点烟求救，但是这个洞太深了，恐怕烟没冒出去就能先把我们两个熏死。”  
“我们能爬上去吗？”  
“上面凸出来的岩石有很多，我们可以试试。——但是现在不行，你需要休息。而且晚上的森林黑乎乎的太恐怖了，我可不想上去。”

一阵长时间的静默——

“我不想待在这里。——我想回家。”盖尔带着颤音说道，“我想我妈妈。”  
“我也是。”  
艾德蒙只是闭上眼睛想象了一下自己家人的样子，眼睛就不由得开始发酸。  
“你最近一次给家里打电话是什么时候？”盖尔抠着自己旁边的泥土，眼泪刷刷地往下掉。  
“今天早上。”  
“我是今天中午休息的时候。——这下糟了，他们可能到第二天的这个时候接不到我们的电话才会想着要联系我们。”  
“不，不会的。如果布拉德先生找不到我们的话，肯定会联系我们的家人，这一点你可以放心。”男孩儿喘了口气。——他不难想象到他的家人们接到电话之后会有什么样的反应。  
他们肯定会非常着急。——丢下工作或者是学业跑过来找他，然后狠狠地教训他一顿，甚至以后不会再允许他单独一个人出来玩。  
想到这儿，艾德蒙便觉得自己真的十分冤枉。  
男孩儿可是好不容易才说服家里的吸血鬼们放他出来玩的……要知道当初投票的时候真正持赞成意见的就只有艾美特，埃斯梅和爱丽丝这三个人，哦不，吸血鬼。因此，为了能够参加学校的活动，他几乎花了整整三天的时间才使得卡莱尔改变了想法……  
这下好了。——在经过这样的事情之后，如果学校再次举行这种活动的话，他就可以主动弃权了。

都怪盖尔这个蠢货！！！一点儿常识都没有！！！在野外给野生动物照相居然不关闪光灯！！！——如果艾德蒙此时还有力气咬牙的话，他绝对会发出“咯吱咯吱”的磨牙声。  
但是当他看着盖尔默默地蜷缩在一边，并且有一搭没一搭地揉着眼睛的时候，心里的那股气就像被抽风机整个儿扔出去了一样，怎么也怨恨不起来。  
他又不是故意的。而且——他应该比自己还觉得不安才对。  
因为盖尔的父母都是普通人，不像他。——家人都是吸血鬼。普通人无法做到的事情他们都可以轻而易举地做到。他知道他们会亲自来找他的，所以他并不怎么担心自己会在这里待到死掉。

“盖尔。”男孩儿轻轻地开口了。  
“嗯？”  
“他们会找到我们的。”艾德蒙很耐心地安慰道，“别难过。”  
“嗯……”  
“天亮的时候我们就往上爬。——待在这里的话，被发现的几率太小。”就算是吸血鬼，也不能保证能够捕捉到地洞里的气味。  
“我倒是没什么问题，但是你呢？”  
“到时候试试。——如果实在不行的话你就一个人上去。”艾德蒙斩钉截铁地说道，“我留在这里。”  
“不行！！！我怎么能把你一个人丢在这种地方！！！”盖尔激动地跳了起来，额头上青筋直跳，“想都别想！！！我不是那样的人！！！明天早上我们两个都得上去！！！你不行了我可以背你！！！——毕竟……毕竟你是被我拖累的……”  
男孩儿瞪大了自己的眼睛。——盖尔毫无疑问地误解了他的意思。他并不是想自暴自弃地留在这里等死，而是想让他先离开这里求救，找到人了之后再带他们回来接他……  
不过，对方的话让他相当感动。  
卡莱尔说的没错。  
盖尔·阿尔杰农会是一个很好的朋友。经历了这些事之后，艾德蒙也同样看到了对方的优点。——那些除了卡莱尔指出来的优点。

“好吧，盖尔。”男孩儿愉悦地眯了眯眼睛，“只要你不嫌我重。”  
“你那个小身板我才不在乎！”盖尔哼哧哼哧地说道。他重新坐了下来，蜷缩在墙壁旁抱住了自己的背包，“放心交给我好了！”  
“嗯，那就拜托你了。”


	34. 暴风雨前的平静（3）

等男孩儿再次睁开眼睛的时候，他才发现现实并不像他晚上想象的那样美好——

他的脑袋晕得就像刚被人从全自动滚筒洗衣机里拖出来一样，双耳开始不住地耳鸣。胸口处的刺痛甚至比昨天晚上的时候还要强烈。  
睡了一觉之后，他的身体状况反而变得更差了。  
“你真的没事吗？——脸色看起来很不好。”盖尔扶着艾德蒙的肩膀帮他稳住上身。  
“没事儿。”他以前还经历过比这更严重的疼痛。——起码目前他的肋骨还没有“咔嚓”一声断掉。  
“呃，你走我前面。”盖尔将自己背包里的尼龙绳交给了艾德蒙之后就站在原地不动了，“这样万一你撑不下去了我还可以接住你。”  
“好。”艾德蒙接过绳子，将它系在自己的腰上。——他知道自己要是再摔上那么一次可能就真的一命呜呼了。  
“上吧。”  
“嗯。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

整个攀登的过程简直苦不堪言。——艾德蒙不仅要忍受自己那越来越高的体温，同时还要侧着身子从那些有着尖锐棱角的岩石缝里挤过去。  
仅仅爬了大概两层楼高，他的身上就增添了许多细细长长的伤口。  
五分钟之后，男孩儿站在一块平整的岩石上犯了难。  
“怎么了？为什么停下来？”跟在他身后的盖尔疑惑地问道。  
“因为没办法继续往上爬了。——你看上面。”  
盖尔顺着艾德蒙手上的手电往上看。  
最近的一块石头居然在悬在他们头顶处大概十六英尺（5米左右）的地方。——很显然，想要爬到那里对于两个孩子来说是一个天大难题。  
“我们可以试试通过洞壁爬上去。——上面一定有可以落脚的地方。”  
但是几秒钟后，盖尔的这个希望也破灭了。  
“你看到了吗？”男孩儿将手电筒的光打在了洞壁上。——光的能见范围内都是粗糙但是却异常平整的岩石，可以说，真的无从落脚。  
盖尔骂了一句很难听的脏话，发泄似地一屁股坐在了石头上，“我们明明已经快出去了！为什么还有这么一个难题！——看来上帝根本不打算放过我们！就在这里等死算了！”  
“亏你说的出来这种话。”艾德蒙看了他一眼，“我不相信‘上帝’。——他是最不靠谱的家伙。我只相信我自己。”  
男孩儿将自己背上的背包扯下来扔在脚下，“把你背包里的东西都翻出来，我看看有没有什么东西能帮得上忙。”  
盖尔迟疑了一下，接着便听话地打开了背包。——他知道艾德蒙很聪明，如果对方真的想出什么办法来的话，那就再好不过了。

一分钟后，艾德蒙蹲在石头上默默地检查着他们两个目前的共有财产——  
两个打火机（艾德蒙的Cartire和盖尔的Zippo），两部依旧没有信号只能打游戏的手机，两个运动水壶，两根登山杖，一些巧克力，薯片，饼干，软糖，牛肉粒之类的食物，一卷绷带，一盒装在罐子里的淡黄色止血药和一些治疗风寒与肠胃不适的胶囊，一把看起来不怎么长的双股尼龙绳，一个指南针，两块电子表，两件速干外套，一件雨衣，一把瑞士军刀，一把匕首，一些孜然和盐，四个水果罐头，两个防潮垫，两个睡袋，两部照相机，一个金属口哨，一把玩具手枪，一个金属弹弓，一台小型电脑，一个随身听和一本封面极其火辣的色情杂志……  
“……”  
盖尔发誓他从男孩儿那蓝宝石一般的双眼里看到了一种名为“鄙视”的情绪。  
“咳！！！——不要这么看着我！！！再过三个月我就要15岁了！！！有哪个15岁的男孩儿没有那么一两本‘极品收藏’？！”  
“……这种东西你躲在自己房子里看看就行了为什么登山的时候还要把它带上？”艾德蒙觉得自己的脑袋更疼了。  
“没力气的时候看一眼就有劲了！！！”盖尔强词夺理道。  
“……你为什么总是带一些没用的东西？”男孩儿看了一眼地上的口哨，手枪，电脑和弹弓。  
“这些哪里是‘没用的东西’？！”盖尔跳了起来，“这些都是我的收藏！它们甚至都可以用来求救！而且如果说什么东西最多余的话，你的随身听又是干什么用的！”  
艾德蒙咧了咧嘴，生气地说道，“一个小小的随身听又能占多大点儿地方！”  
结果还没说完。突然胸口一阵绞痛，人几乎就整个儿扭曲了起来。  
“哇！！！别生气！！！——别生气！！！是我的错，我不应该带这些东西过来！！！”说罢就拧开水壶的盖子将它递了过去。

男孩儿咳嗽了半天才终于缓了过来。  
“……咳，算了，还是看看这些东西都有什么用吧……”艾德蒙把那本色情杂志拍在盖尔的大腿上，然后在那一堆东西旁边坐下，开始慢慢地清点。  
“吃的就不用想了，肯定用不了。”盖尔在旁边一边拆封牛肉粒，一边翻看着男孩儿还给他的东西。——那副悠闲样看得艾德蒙想一脚把他从这里踹下去。  
“闭嘴，让我好好想想。”  
“哦。”盖尔立即闭上嘴不再说话了。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

男孩儿沉默了好一会儿才抬头看了看头顶白色的岩石，然后又站起来晃动手电筒去看洞底，半晌之后才开口——  
“我也许有办法上去。”  
“真的吗？！”盖尔立即丢下那本杂志跑了过来。  
“嗯。不过你可能会累一点儿。——我们可以用绳子。”艾德蒙甩了甩绳子的一端，然后做出了一个抛射的姿势。  
“没关系，只要能出去，让我做什么都可以。——你的意思是在绳子上绑一个金属钩扔上去卡在石头上然后我们抓着绳子靠墙壁的摩擦力上去？好主意！但是我们没有铁钩啊。”  
“不是。”男孩儿举起了手电，“想一想最近的物理课在讲什么。”  
“……滑轮？”  
“没错。——我想我们可以把绳子的一端系上重物，然后把它扔上去。重物会从岩石的另一边落下来，但是绳子会挂在上面的那块石头上。”  
“然后呢？”  
“我们两个分别把绳子的两头系在腰上，你向下爬，然后另一端的我就会被吊起来。”  
“酷！这个主意听起来不错！那我们就快点儿实施吧！”  
“……虽然你带来的尼龙绳是双股的，我们可以把它们拆成单股连起来，但是那样的话绳子容易断。”  
“这么说我们至少有一个人能上去？那也不错。——你可以把我拉上去。”  
“我害怕它在我们两个人都悬在半空的时候断掉。”  
“……”  
“你愿意试一试吗？”男孩儿那漂亮的蓝色瞳孔在幽暗的光线中熠熠生辉。“哪怕会再摔一次？”  
盖尔臭着脸嘟哝了半天，然后才磨磨唧唧地拿起手机开始编辑简讯。  
“你在干什么？”  
“这绝对是我这辈子做过的最疯狂的事情。”盖尔小声说道，“在变成滑轮的一部分之前，我要先写好遗嘱。——你要不要也来？”  
盖尔将艾德蒙的黑色手机递了过来。  
“我再摔一次的话可能不会有太大的问题，我脂肪厚，顶多就是断个腿儿什么的，但是你就不一样了。”盖尔皱着眉头说道，“我觉得你最好还是……提前留点儿什么比较好。”  
男孩儿接过自己的手机，对着那微微泛着白光的屏幕愣了半天。——他实在不知道自己应该留下什么话比较好。  
“我告诉我妈妈我爱她，还有让她别伤心，好好帮我喂狗。”盖尔吸了吸鼻子。“你说了什么？”  
“谢谢。”艾德蒙把手机塞进口袋里，然后把尼龙绳绑在空了的背包上。  
“就只是‘谢谢’而已？”盖尔愣了一下，“不说点儿别的什么？”  
“他们都懂。”男孩儿微微扬起了自己的嘴角。“所以我只用说这个词就行。”  
盖尔愣愣地看着那个男孩儿露出灿如阳光一般的笑容，脑子里一片混沌。  
他觉得自己似乎有点儿不能理解那种笑容背后所包含的情感。  
但是，当他长大成人，看着自己刚出生的儿子那皱皱巴巴的脸，看着自己的年迈的双亲微笑离世，看着自己的爱人陪伴着自己一天一天老去……直到周围的一切都变得模糊的时候，他便会突然想起自己小时候的挚友。  
想起那时，在阿拉斯加州的某个山洞里——  
艾德蒙·卡伦对他露出的那个温暖的微笑。

如同北方最纯净的天空一样深邃与灿烂，包含着一个13岁男孩儿对自己家人的那种浓烈的爱。


	35. 饥饿游戏（1）

一阵猛烈的春雷从远方滚来，蓦地在天边炸响。——大片大片的乌云开始逐渐地聚拢在阿拉斯加这片富饶宽广的土地之上。  
几只被雷声震得惊慌失措的幼鸟匆匆忙忙地离开嬉戏的树枝，惊叫着躲入自己父母的羽翼之下。

暴风雨就要来了。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

艾德蒙在杂草中奔跑着，渐渐远离了那些高大而又挺拔的云杉。

他现在正在寻找一个可以避雨的地方。

男孩儿在几个小时之前和他的同伴一起离开了那个黑漆漆的洞穴。但在那之后，危险又找上了这两个势单力薄的孩子。

他们遇到了一头不知道如何跑到这里（登山区，内部只有温和的草食性动物，并且这部分的山都用铁丝网围着）来高大的棕熊。

不过好在那头熊刚刚才饱餐了一顿，心情似乎还不错，所以对那两个看起来还不到它腰部的“啮齿动物”不怎么感兴趣，只是象征性地吼了几声就把他们放走了。  
这原本是很值得庆祝的一件事，嗯，如果他们两个没有跑着跑着就给跑散了的话。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

男孩儿的体力消耗地非常快。——片刻之后，他便累得跪倒在草丛里大口大口地喘着气。  
喉咙里满是血的味道，浓烈的让他有些反胃。

在休息了十分钟后，艾德蒙才勉强地睁开自己的眼睛。

他看到了什么？  
三个穿着登山服的男人。——他们就站在离他大概20英尺的云杉树旁。

强烈的喜悦让男孩儿立即大叫起来——  
“嘿！！！我在这儿！！！”  
艾德蒙从草地上爬起来挥舞着自己的双手。  
“先生们！！！”  
下一秒，他便后悔自己居然做出了那样荒唐的举动。  
其中的一个棕色头发的男人冲他歪了歪脑袋，以一种人类绝对达不到的速度站在了离他仅仅五六英尺的地方。  
那双漂亮的赤红色眼睛正有些疑惑地看着他。

吸血鬼。

这个词语立即在男孩儿的脑海里炸响。——对方那双眼睛的颜色已经预示了来者的危险性。他们两个和他的家人们不同，都是吸食人血的吸血鬼。  
卡莱尔对他说吸血鬼对于人类来说是绝对危险的存在。——尤其当他们的眼睛不是金色时。  
说实在的，除了卡伦家的人之外，艾德蒙从来没有见过其他的吸血鬼。所以当他在这里见到他们时，他便显得有点儿无措与惊恐，以至于原本挺直的双腿已经开始微微发颤了。

“哦，你好，小家伙。——看样子，你遇到麻烦了，是吗？”那个离他很近的棕发吸血鬼开口了，声音非常好听，但是那却让艾德蒙不受控制地打了一个哆嗦。就好像对方不是在对他说话，而是在对他泼凉水一样。  
【得说点儿什么，保持自然！起码不能让他们知道我现在是一个人。】  
男孩儿深吸了一口气，“您好，先生。——实际上，我并没有遇到麻烦。”  
“哦？”棕发吸血鬼发出了阵疑惑的声音，“那么你叫我们干什么呢？”  
“咳，很抱歉。——我刚刚认错人了。”  
“认错人了。”吸血鬼重复了一遍，随即露出了一个意味深长的笑容，“为什么要撒谎呢？我亲爱的男孩儿？”  
男孩儿那湛蓝色的瞳孔猛地收缩了一下。  
“我没有。”  
“你有。”棕发吸血鬼直起了腰，脸上的笑容一分未减，“你那疯狂的心跳告诉我，你对我撒谎了……而且——你似乎知道我们很危险。”  
【不行，说些让他觉得吃惊的事情。——我得尽量拖延时间。】  
“吸血鬼。”男孩儿颤抖着说道，“你们是吸血鬼。”  
棕发男人挑了挑眉，“你说的没错，男孩儿。——我能知道你的名字吗？”  
“艾德蒙。”  
“艾德蒙。——好名字。如果我没记错的话，它最初起源于英国，是‘守护者’的意思。”  
“是的，先生。——那么您是？”  
“你可以称呼我为加勒特。——你的姓呢？”  
“卡伦。”艾德蒙飞快地说道。——有点儿咬字不清，但是他知道对方会听到的。  
“艾德蒙·卡伦。”加勒特摸了摸自己那修剪整齐的胡子，微微思索了一下，“哦，虽然好听，但并不是一个特殊的名字。——你一个人？”  
“不，我和——我的家人们一起登山。”  
“你又说谎了，男孩儿。”加勒特抽了抽鼻子。——他可以从男孩儿的身上闻到浓烈的，甜美的香气以及一丝微弱的，属于好几只不同的吸血鬼的气味。这令他觉得很疑惑。  
这个男孩儿身上的血液香到足以令一只自制力不强的吸血鬼当场发疯。——但是他为什么在接触了那么多吸血鬼之后仍旧毫发未损？  
不，也许不能说“毫发未损”。——英俊的棕发吸血鬼看了一眼男孩儿凌乱的打扮和裸露在外的一些细小的伤痕。  
有意思。  
加勒特发现自己对这个男孩儿越来越感兴趣了。

“我说真的。”艾德蒙发现眼前这个吸血鬼似乎在短时间内并不打算拧断他的脖子，于是便稍微松了一口气，“我的家人就在附近。”  
“是吗？”  
“他们很快就会过来接我回家。——你要和他们聊聊吗？”  
“聊聊？——我想你不会愿意自己的家人暴露在吸血鬼的视线之下吧？”加勒特往前迈了一步，微微弯下腰看着男孩儿那湛蓝色眼睛。  
“他们不会介意。”  
“因为他们本来就是吸血鬼？”男人试探性地说了一句。——在看到男孩儿那微微惊讶的眼神之后更加肯定了自己的猜测。  
这么说来，有几个有趣的吸血鬼收养了这个有趣的男孩儿？  
把食物养起来？这是为了喝下血液而做的长期打算吗？  
是的。——他见过有的吸血鬼会这么做。  
遇到味道对口的人类就把他们养起来据为己有，等到饥渴的时候喝掉一点儿。  
让他们像牲畜一样活着，在寿终正寝之前一直充当吸血鬼的“自动饮水机”。

“他们都是吸血鬼。”艾德蒙撞见了对方了然的目光，知道再怎么隐藏也没用了，于是便索性说了出来，“7个。”  
“7个？”  
加勒特惊讶地重复了一遍。这个数字相当惊人。——要知道，吸血鬼们很少会几只聚集在一起生活。他们更多是以暂时结伴的形式出来捕食。填饱肚子之后，那个小集体就会解散。就像他现在一样。（半天前他才遇到他的两个同伴，来自俄罗斯圣彼得堡的旅行者。）  
当然，除非是一个吸血鬼家族。——这个词意味着稳定，团结与强大。家族成员之间的感情不可分割，他们甚至会愿意为彼此奉献生命。  
这个男孩儿的背后居然有一个家族的力量？

加勒特原本打算在探清这个男孩儿的秘密之后就吸干他的血液，美美地饱餐一顿。可现在一想，幸好他一直忍着喉咙里火焰一般的疼痛，坚持听那个小家伙说到现在。  
他的天赋告诉他这个男孩儿对于自己家人的话是真实的。——他确实与7个吸血鬼生活在一起。  
“原来是这样。”加勒特缩了回去。——不管对方是处于什么目的收养了这个男孩儿，他都不应该碰。毕竟吸血鬼们的占有欲都非常强，他可不想因为一个微不足道的人类男孩儿而惹怒一个家族，“我想你应该快点儿回到家人的身边才对。要下雨了，山路会变得很难走。”  
男孩儿听到这句话之后才终于放松了下来。——看来并不是每一个长着赤红色眼睛的吸血鬼都像卡莱尔说的那样疯狂。  
于是知道自己已经暂时逃过一劫的艾德蒙冲着自己眼前的吸血鬼露出了一个灿烂的笑容。  
“是的，加勒特先生。——很高兴认识您。”  
吸血鬼那红宝石一般的双眼闪了闪。  
“我也是，艾德蒙·卡伦。”加勒特最后一次看了看男孩儿那漂亮的湛蓝色瞳孔，转身走向了自己的两个同伴。  
在他身后，那个长相精致的男孩儿飞快地跑进了林子里。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“为什么把他放走？”原本一直保持沉默的黑发吸血鬼开口了。——他看起来有些不满加勒特的做法。“他知道我们是吸血鬼。——如果被沃尔图里发现了怎么办？”  
“你听到了，男孩儿背后有一个吸血鬼家族。”另一个红发吸血鬼说道。——他的相貌是40岁左右的样子，这使得他看起来是他们三个中最大的一个。“如果没人告密的话，沃尔图里是不会知道的。当然，如果真的被发现了，受到惩罚的也会是那个家族。”  
“不管怎么样，”加勒特开口了，“那个男孩儿你们最好不要碰。”  
“只不过是一个毫无缚鸡之力的人类小孩儿，”黑发男人张开双臂，一脸不屑地说道，“我们血族什么时候怕过人类？”  
加勒特看了他一眼，“那么同类呢？你想被7个吸血鬼追杀？”  
“也许是我们反过来追杀他们呢？刚好，我这会儿有点儿无聊，不如我们去会会那个家族？”男人看向自己旁边的红发吸血鬼。  
后者露出一个犹豫的神情。——他们作为吸血鬼的日子简直太无聊了，如果真的能找点儿乐子，那是再好不过的事情。  
但是……去挑战一个拥有7个成员吸血鬼家族？这个游戏是不是有点儿太刺激了？  
“来吧，尤斯廷，我的兄弟。——让这里的美国佬见识一下我们引以为傲的天赋。”  
最终，尤斯廷同意了。  
“那么你呢，加勒特？”

棕发吸血鬼耸了耸肩膀，表示自己不愿意加入他们的疯狂游戏。


	36. 饥饿游戏（2）

艾德蒙捂着胸口快步穿过浓密的云杉林，踩着几块白色的石头来到了一条小溪前。  
他没办法辨认眼前的这条小溪是不是他们遇见驯鹿的那条，不过能找到水源确实是一件好事。  
书上说，顺着溪水走下去，就一定能找到一条下山的路。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

男孩儿蹲在两块石头上，用自己的双手将溪水捧起来一些浇到脸上。——他可不愿意满脸是泥的见到他的家人。爱丽丝说不定又会埋怨他不注意自己的形象。  
休息了五分钟后，男孩儿从石头上站起来，准备继续向下走——

“咔吧”一声脆响从他身后的林子里传来。——那是树枝被踩断的声音。  
艾德蒙下意识地转过头去看。

他在半个小时之前才刚刚见过他们。——那两个一直站在云杉树下看着他和加勒特对话的两个吸血鬼。  
他们不是放弃他了吗？为什么又回来了？  
艾德蒙注意到加勒特并不在他们当中，于是心里立即拉响了警报。  
他警惕地看着那两个吸血鬼，小心翼翼地往后退了一步。

“所以说人类就是弱小。”那位黑发吸血鬼瞪着眼睛怪笑了一声，然后伸出粉色的舌尖舔了舔自己有些发白的嘴唇，“真无聊。亏我们还特地给你留了半个小时的时间用来逃跑。结果这么容易就被追上了。”  
“别诋毁人类。——难道你们不是由人类变来的？”艾德蒙冷着脸开口辩解了一句。——对于那双赤红色双眼的恐惧使得语气里的讽刺成分大大降低，听起来一点儿威慑力都没有，“加勒特在哪儿？”  
“哦！别提那个胆小鬼。”对方摇了摇头，下意识地忽略了男孩儿的辩解，“他并不想惹恼你的家族，所以如你所见，来找你的就只有我们两个。”  
男孩儿皱起了眉头。——他们不会因为意见不合而把加勒特杀了吧？嗯，说不定是这样。  
这两个吸血鬼一看就不想好人，不，好鬼。  
“不管怎么说……先来个自我介绍吧。起码要让你知道自己究竟是死在谁手上了不是吗？——我是耶瑞克，这位是我的哥哥，尤斯廷。我们来自俄罗斯的圣彼得堡。一路从白令海峡游过来的。”  
“艾德蒙·卡伦，来自金伦加镇。——很高兴认识你们。”  
“很好……很不错。——我从来没见过哪个人类小孩儿在知道自己将要一命呜呼的时候还这么有礼貌。”耶瑞克发出了一声刺耳的大笑（这种笑声简直太难听了，艾德蒙发誓就算是家里最不正经的艾美特都从来没有这样笑过），随后便“瞬移”到了艾德蒙眼前，一把抓住了后者的领子让他想逃都逃不了，“那么……有什么遗言需要交待吗，人类的小崽子？”  
男孩儿承认自己被那双极具压迫力的赤红色双瞳吓得说不出话来了。——他强迫自己抬头看着那只吸血鬼的赤红色双眼，想给对方一种“我一点儿也不怕你”的感觉。但是很显然，他失败了。  
“看来没有……那么——”耶瑞克再次怪笑了一声，伸出自己苍白的手摁在艾德蒙的肩膀上，俯下身子，露出了自己雪白色的獠牙。

一阵风袭来——

几乎是在起风的同时，艾德蒙觉得自己似乎听到了皮鞭在空中抽动而发出的“嗖嗖”声。  
那个原本想一口咬死他的黑发吸血鬼蓦地直起了腰，以一种男孩儿根本看不到的速度退回了他的兄弟身旁，那双赤红色的眼睛正警惕地望着艾德蒙身后的方向。  
“艾德蒙。”  
男孩儿愣了一下，然后飞快地转身，扑向了那个刚刚赶来的金发吸血鬼。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

卡莱尔单膝跪地，把那个看起来似乎被吓坏了的蓝瞳男孩儿紧紧地拥进怀里。——有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己几乎都快被艾德蒙吓出心脏病来了。

“艾德，你还好吗？”卡莱尔拥抱了男孩儿一下然后立即拉开了两人的距离。但他的双手仍旧紧紧地抓着男孩儿的肩膀。  
那双如同蜂蜜一般透彻的双瞳有些急切地将对方浑身上下打量了个遍。  
“我没事，卡莱尔。”  
【怎么可能没事。】  
金发吸血鬼叹了一口气，再次将男孩儿搂进怀里。——扣着男孩儿脊背的力量比平时加重了不止一点儿。  
直到艾德蒙轻轻呻吟了一声之后他才意识到自己将对方抱得太紧了。  
“抱歉。”  
但是男孩儿此时一点儿也不在意卡莱尔弄疼了他。——对于他来说，这位金发吸血鬼的出现就等于得到了一切。  
安慰，庇护还有平静。——原本因为身为猎物而产生的恐惧也因为对方的到来而消失的无影无踪。  
卡莱尔带给他的东西绝对比任何人多。——尤其当经历了这次的事情之后，艾德蒙发现自己对这位金发吸血鬼的依赖比他自己想象中的还要深。

“我害怕。”艾德蒙把脑袋埋在卡莱尔颈窝处，几乎耳语一般地说道，“但是还好你来了。”  
“还好我来了。”卡莱尔叹息着说道。  
他曾经设想过无数个找到男孩儿之后的场景。  
而眼前的一切，绝对可以登上“卡莱尔最不愿见到的十大场景”的前三位。——他的男孩儿受了伤，带着一身血气，差点儿被一只流浪吸血鬼咬死。  
如果他再晚来一秒呢？  
他不敢想象。——这其中的后果即便是他也无法承担得起。  
吸血鬼一生只会认定一个伴侣。——如果伴侣死去，那么对于吸血鬼来说，就好比整个世界都崩塌了一般。  
也许他还会为了他的家人们继续活下去，但是却再也不会觉得完整。

“没事了，我在这儿。”英俊的吸血鬼家长轻轻拍了拍男孩儿的脊背，抬头去看那两个一脸好奇的同类。  
虽然他想多抱抱这个男孩儿来安慰他们彼此，但是显然现在不是时候。  
“艾德。”卡莱尔轻轻捏了一下艾德蒙的手臂，示意后者先放开他。  
明白卡莱尔用意的男孩儿立即收回了自己的双臂，乖乖地缩在了自己监护人的身后。

溪流对面的两个吸血鬼似乎早就等得不耐烦了。  
“我是卡莱尔，卡莱尔·卡伦。”卡莱尔不着痕迹地向前移动了一步，将自己身后的男孩儿遮得严严实实。“这个男孩儿是和我一起的。”  
只是一个简单的动作再加两句话，就清清楚楚地表达了卡莱尔此时的决意——  
【不管你们是谁，别想动这个男孩儿。我有一个家族的力量来护着他。如果执迷不悟，那么等待你们的就是死亡。】（很少有吸血鬼会在自己的教名之后加上姓氏。——除了有家族的吸血鬼之外。所以，吸血鬼在自我介绍的时候加上姓氏，经常是为了表示自己的归属以警示同类。）  
那两个吸血鬼对视了一眼——  
“哦，看来我们真的做了一个不明智的决定。”原本一直沉默的尤斯廷开口了，“别生气，尊贵的卡伦先生。——我们这就离开。”  
说罢，他便转头去看自己的弟弟。——但是对方丝毫没有想离开的意思。  
“我饿了……我想要他的血。”耶瑞克轻轻蠕动了一下自己的嘴唇，那双赤红色的眼睛像蒙了一层黑纱一般，冷的吓人。“可以把他给我吗，卡伦先生？”

“退后，艾德蒙。”卡莱尔见状，弓着身子向前迈了一步。  
下一秒，卡莱尔和耶瑞克便同时消失不见了。  
一时间，男孩儿只能听到吸血鬼打斗时的猛烈撞击声。——如同在天空炸响的春雷一般震耳欲聋。  
他曾经见过艾美特和贾斯帕决斗的场景，只不过他们两个人并不想伤害对方，所以基本上没有用多大的力气。  
不过现在——  
卡莱尔和耶瑞克之间完全可以被称之为厮杀。

艾德蒙什么都看不见。——他只能捕捉到猛烈的撞击声，不断倒下的云杉，飞溅的水珠，碎裂的石块和几只受到惊吓了的雪鸮。

卡莱尔的身手怎么样？——这个问题他从来都没有想过。  
在他看来，卡莱尔这样一个温和的人是不会和其他人或是吸血鬼起冲突的。  
嗯，就算有，那也应该是艾美特第一个冲上去和对方进行愉快地（？）殴打。  
不过，从尤斯廷的表情上就可以看出，耶瑞克并没有讨到什么好处。  
这让艾德蒙有些自豪。——看见没有！卡莱尔做什么都是最棒的！

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

似乎是察觉到自己弟弟有些吃力，终于，原本不打算干扰1V1游戏的尤斯廷也开始行动了。  
只不过他并没有冲向两只吸血鬼打斗的地方，而是直接冲着艾德蒙跑了过来。  
男孩儿的身手还算敏捷，但是面对吸血鬼也就只有被无条件压制的份了。——几乎是一眨眼的功夫，他就被那个红发吸血鬼掐着脖子从地上提了起来。  
“请停下，卡伦先生。”  
又是两阵“嗖嗖”的声音。——那两个吸血鬼立即出现在了这片空地上。  
耶瑞克的脸颊上不知为何出现了裂纹，但卡莱尔则看起来一点事儿都没有。

“放开他。”卡莱尔压低了声音说道。——那对儿平时总是溢满了温柔的金色的眼睛里此时满是怒火。  
他注意到尤斯廷想挟持艾德蒙，可就是没办法及时赶过来。——那个名叫耶瑞克的吸血鬼似乎早就料到了这一点，总是找机会挡在他和男孩儿之间。

“那么我想我们可以来谈谈条件？”尤斯廷看起来很满意卡莱尔的反应。——他攥着艾德蒙脖子的手又收紧了一些。后者挣扎了一下，但是一点儿用都没有。“很简单，就一句话：这个男孩儿的血非常好闻。——我们想要他。要么把他让给我们，要么，就看着他被我捏断脖子。”  
这下，卡莱尔的眼睛直接变成了墨一般的黑色。  
尤斯廷勾起嘴角笑了一声，随后松开艾德蒙的脖子从后面环住他瘦小的肩膀，让他转过身来面对着卡莱尔。  
“来，接下来的选择题是为你准备的，男孩儿。——你是想要跟我们走呢？”红发男人如同吟诗一般对着艾德蒙耳语道，“还是想看着卡伦先生死在你面前？”  
双重枷锁。  
让他们两个在“离开对方”和“看着对方死去”之间选择一个。而且，没有“我不进行选择”这一个选项。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“……你的兄弟打不过卡莱尔。”男孩儿握着拳头斩钉截铁地说道，“他不会死。”  
“哦？”尤斯廷笑了一声，“你真的这么认为？”  
吸血鬼纤长的手指抵在了男孩儿脖颈左侧那条正在跳动的大动脉上。  
与此同时，那边的耶瑞克开始行动了。——他越过一块巨大的石头飞快地冲向了卡莱尔。  
“不要动，卡伦先生。——只要你移动一下，这个男孩儿就没命了。”尤斯廷轻轻地说道。——吸血鬼的指甲已经划开了艾德蒙的皮肤，一小股血液正慢慢地从伤口内部往外渗。“请不要质疑，我说到做到。”

然后便是“咔嚓”一声脆响。  
艾德蒙很熟悉这个声音。——那是骨头被折断的声音。

男孩儿瞪大了眼睛看着耶瑞克在一秒钟不到的时间里斩下了卡莱尔的左手。——那只抱了他无数次的手臂正躺在一块发白的岩石上，如同被一位艺术家雕刻出来的完美作品。


	37. 饥饿游戏（3）

虽然离得不怎么近，但是艾德蒙仍旧可以很清楚地看到平整的切面和里面露出来的白色骨头和水晶一般的肌肉纤维。——他的视力好像从来都没有那么好过。

那一瞬间，男孩儿觉得自己的脑子里一片空白。他甚至无法理解，无法理解刚刚究竟发生了什么事。  
那感觉就像是一位职业拳击手对着他的脑袋狠狠地揍了一拳。——极致的眩晕感使得他不得不伸手抓住尤斯廷的袖子以防止自己一头栽倒在地上。

卡莱尔金色的双眼仍旧紧紧地盯着艾德蒙的方向，完全不顾自己左臂断口处传来的阵阵疼痛。——是的，失去了一条手臂，就算是吸血鬼也会觉得疼。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

几乎过了四五秒，男孩儿才终于反应了过来。

卡莱尔的手！！！  
他的手！！！

“不！！！”艾德蒙怒吼着。——他不顾一切地踢打着那个禁锢着他的吸血鬼，哪怕胸口处的绞痛使得他眼前一阵一阵发黑。  
“给我乖乖待着，男孩儿！不然我可不能保证不伤到你！”尤斯廷厉声说道。  
但是艾德蒙才不会听他的话。  
男孩儿气得浑身发抖，似乎恨不得扑上去咬死这两个吸血鬼。

【想想办法！！！得让他放开我！！！】

下一秒，艾德蒙便狠狠地咬破了自己的舌头，一口血吐在了尤斯廷的脸上。——将对方那俊美的脸染得通红。  
后者愣了几秒钟，然后就彻底失去了控制。  
尤斯廷就像一个饿极了的野兽一般咆哮着，冲向那个趁他不备跑向卡莱尔的男孩儿。  
“嗖”地一声——  
卡莱尔飞快地赶来，用自己的右手搂住了艾德蒙把对方带进自己的怀里。——然后，他以右腿为中心旋转了半圈，飞起左脚将尤斯廷整个人向后踹了将近100英尺（注：大概30米），一路上似乎撞断了不少高大的云杉树，发出雷鸣一般的响声。  
可是艾德蒙目前关注的重点完全不是那个。  
“卡莱尔！！！卡莱尔！！！对不起！！！如果不是我——你肯定能躲开的！！！”男孩儿紧紧地抱着金发吸血鬼的腰，眼泪如同决堤的洪水一样不停地往出涌，一瞬间就打湿了对方腰际的布料。  
“我没事，艾德。不是你的错。”  
可是现在就连他的安慰都不起作用了。

“相信我，艾德。我能修复好自己。”  
“不，卡莱尔你走吧！”艾德蒙伸手使劲地推搡着自己家长的腰，努力想把他从自己旁边推开，“离开这儿！”  
“别说蠢话，艾德！”卡莱尔皱起眉头，弯下腰将那个哭得几乎快要岔气了的男孩儿搂在怀里，不论对方如何抗议他都没有放开的意思。  
很难想象，拥有300多年阅历的吸血鬼此时居然有些出乎意料地不知所措。  
他不知道自己应该怎么做才能安慰艾德蒙，除非他可以立即将自己的手臂接起来。——但是这在短时间内是不可能的。  
“艾德，看着我好吗？”卡莱尔低下头，抬起右手拂去了男孩儿脸颊上的眼泪，开口柔声说道。  
后者抽泣了好一会儿，然后才听话地睁大了那对儿湿漉漉的猫眼儿死死地盯着对方。——男孩儿那浓密柔软的睫毛轻轻地颤动着，带着晶莹透彻的眼泪衬得那双漂亮的眼睛更加清澈。甚至比最纯正的蓝色珊瑚礁（注：一种鸡尾酒）还要深邃。

几乎是一片触目惊心的蓝色。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“看来你们的感情真的很不错。”虽然被踹飞的是他的哥哥，但耶瑞克看起来一点儿也不担心，“我的错。——刚开始我还以为这个男孩儿是你的随身点心。”  
卡莱尔弓着身子，将男孩儿护在身后，冲着对方露出了自己雪白的獠牙。  
“我承认你有两下子，总是能准确地分析出我下一步要如何行动。和你单独交手可能讨不到好处……但是，你真的可以同时对付我们两个吗？”耶瑞克看起来很轻松地笑了一声，“特别是……在我们施展天赋的情况下？”  
耶瑞克举起了自己的手晃了晃，然后抓起了一块石头。  
一秒之后，它裂开了。断面非常平整，就像是被人用锋利的刀剑从中部削开了一样。  
“这是我的天赋。——我可以削断任何被我双手触碰到的东西，就算是吸血鬼的身体也不例外。而我的哥哥……他可以使自己双手碰到的东西加速。就像这样。”  
话音刚落，一根粗壮的树干便如同标枪一般飞向了卡莱尔。  
令在场所有人吃惊的是，那个原本一脸崩溃的男孩儿居然想都没想就从卡莱尔身后跳了出来，闭着眼睛张开双臂似乎想要保护他的家长。  
“艾德！”  
可是还没等卡莱尔出手，那根树干就被另一个人一脚踹开了。——一对儿赤红色的瞳孔如同六月开放的石榴花一般艳丽而夺目。

“加勒特？！”耶瑞克露出了一个惊讶的眼神。——虽然他们只相处了短短半天时间，但是他明白，加勒特并不是一个喜欢多管闲事的人。——究竟是什么原因使得这个男人愿意出面帮忙？  
果然美国人的思维都很奇怪！他根本理解不了！  
“又见面了，艾德蒙。”加勒特短暂地说了一句，然后飞快地冲着耶瑞克扑了过去。两个人立即扭打在一起，片刻之后便从这里消失了。

“他是谁？”卡莱尔看起来并不怎么相信那个突然出现的同类，于是低下头轻轻地询问着自己怀里的男孩儿。  
“……我，我刚刚认识的，一个，一个吸血鬼。——他是个好，好人，不，好吸血，吸血鬼。我不久前遇到他和，和那两个人待在一起。但是他却放我，嗯——离开。”  
“我知道了……不要放松警惕，艾德。——顺着河走，快点离开这里。”卡莱尔捕捉到了空地边缘的动静，于是立即叮嘱道，“爱德华他们马上就到了。”  
“等等！——卡莱尔！”  
男孩儿惊慌失措地看着卡莱尔抓着刚刚出现在空地上的尤斯廷，两个人一起消失了。  
“卡莱尔！！！”

胸口又是一阵绞痛。几乎是同时，艾德蒙感觉自己喉咙一甜，差点儿吐出血来。  
骤然传来的眩晕感使得他毫无防备地倒在地上，脑袋很不幸地“咚”地一声撞在了旁边坚硬的岩石上。  
他甚至没感觉到疼。——眼前一片漆黑，好像他已经整个人掉落在空无一物的宇宙中。所有感觉都瞬间离他而去。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

等加勒特把耶瑞克推下悬崖一个人回到空地上的时候，一眼便看到了那个躺在地上失去知觉的男孩儿。——是啊，也许是他魔怔了。竟然觉得自己很难将视线从那个蓝瞳男孩儿身上移开，仿佛对方身上有某种吸引人的魔力一般。  
他咽了咽口水，确定自己不会失去理智之后才慢慢走近了。  
“喂，艾德蒙·卡伦。”加勒特轻轻推了推艾德蒙的肩膀，试图唤醒他。  
可是后者一点儿反应都没有。  
这位英俊的吸血鬼歪了歪脑袋，伸手轻轻地在男孩儿的额头上摁了一下——被岩石划破的伤口正向外渗着血。  
【看来他需要去医院。】  
加勒特立即伸手，小心翼翼地将那个瓷娃娃一般易碎的男孩儿抱了起来。  
刚想离开，周围就又响起了空气被划破的声音。  
嗖嗖嗖——  
空地上突然出现了6个吸血鬼。  
埃斯梅，爱丽丝，贾斯帕，罗莎莉，艾美特。  
爱德华·卡伦站得最近。——他此时正绷着脸看着眼前的棕发吸血鬼。  
对方的思想正一丝不漏地传进爱德华的耳朵里。所以他几乎立即就知道刚刚究竟发生了什么事。  
“贾斯帕，爱丽丝，你们能去悬崖那边吗？那里有一个名叫耶瑞克的吸血鬼，把他带过来。——艾美特，罗莎莉，去帮卡莱尔，他在东边。小心别被那两个吸血鬼的手摸到。”  
“嗖”地一声，四个吸血鬼同时消失了。  
“你，”爱德华咬着牙咆哮道，“还好你没有伤害他的意思，不然我绝对会把你撕碎。——把他给我。”  
加勒特耸了耸肩，将怀里的男孩儿递了过去，然后便退到一边饶有兴趣地看着空地上的那两个吸血鬼。  
“天哪！”埃斯梅几乎崩溃地叫道，“把他给我，他需要快点儿去医院！”  
“小心点儿，埃斯梅。他伤到了内脏，头也撞得不轻。”爱德华简单地检查了一下男孩儿的身体，有些焦躁地说道，“我待在这里。——卡莱尔需要我。等我帮他处理好这边之后会尽快追上你。”  
埃斯梅点点头，把男孩儿小心地抱在怀里，立即消失了。


	38. 两个月

昏迷时，艾德蒙觉得自己做了一个梦。  
他落入了一个绿莹莹的水潭中，停在距离水面不远的地方。——周围漂浮着许多亮晶晶的空气泡。它们颤抖着，慢慢地向上浮去。  
男孩儿有些迷茫。——他不知道这里是哪里，不知道现在是什么时候，不知道自己上一秒在干什么，同样也不明白自己为什么会在这种地方待着。  
艾德蒙不会游泳。——所以怕水的本能使得他开始使出全身的力气向水面的方向游动。  
但是他的小腿被抓住了。——两个长着赤红色双眼的英俊男人正在冲他笑。  
其中的一只吸血鬼指了指更深的水下，示意他去看。

那里有很多很多具尸体。——他们都无一例外地被身体里渗出的浓厚而艳丽的血丝所缠绕着，脸白的像刚刚烘干的羊皮纸。  
卡莱尔，埃斯梅，爱德华，爱丽丝，贾斯帕，罗莎莉，艾美特……  
然后那两个吸血鬼很神奇地在水下开口说话了。——声音是那样的美妙，令人振奋，但更多的是令人恐怖。  
他们对他说他是个废物。  
根本配不上“艾德蒙”这个名字。  
然后，其他声音传来了。——比那两种声音更加焦急，同样也更加完美。  
“艾美特，抓住他的胳膊！”  
“哦，不，艾德蒙！——卡莱尔！卡莱尔在哪儿？！”  
“卡莱尔！看看他，他快不行了！”  
“卡莱尔，转变他吧。”  
“不。——爱德华，离这里15英里的地方有一座医院，带他到那儿去。”  
“可……”  
“他还有救，快点，爱德华！不然就来不及了！”  
艾德蒙努力把自己的注意力集中在那些熟悉的声音上，但是他失败了。  
周围又重新归于平静。——他再一次落在了那个深深的水潭里，看着那些漂浮在水中的尸体们……

在重复了几乎上千遍之后，随着身上的疼痛越来越明显，那些画面终于从他的眼前消失了。但是下一秒，他便希望自己现在还在做梦——

疼。  
浑身上下几乎没有一个地方不疼的。  
四肢像灌了半凝固状态的，滚烫的铁浆水一般沉重得抬不起来，额头右侧的伤口一跳一跳地疼。胸口闷闷的，像是压了一整摞重重的书本一样喘不过气来。  
【救命，我快死了。】  
男孩儿像一只不慎落在地面上的金鱼一般大口大口地喘息着。——空气从他的气管中经过，然后到达肺部。  
那里是浑身上下最疼的地方。——活像被人用烧红了铁栓狠狠地烫过了一样，疼的几乎让他窒息……不，烧红了的铁栓怎么可能会有这种效果？那么也许是因为他刚刚吸进去的不是空气而是硫酸？  
【不，我受够了！！！快点儿停下！！！】

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“艾德。”爱德华俯下身子轻轻地呼唤着刚刚清醒过来的艾德蒙。——带着显而易见的欣喜与浓浓的担忧。

男孩儿比平常多花了几秒钟的时间才辨认出自己大哥的声音。为此，他觉得有些疑惑。——为什么爱德华会在自己旁边？  
“很疼吗？需不需要我再帮你注射一点儿止痛药？”  
艾德蒙仍旧没有睁开眼睛。——他此时正努力里转动着自己几乎已经生锈了的大脑，回想着自己在失去意识之前的事情……  
发生什么事情了？

然后脑袋就像被人塞入了一个点燃导火索的爆竹一般猛地炸开了——  
“卡莱尔！！！”  
男孩儿蓦地睁开了眼睛大声叫道。  
而下一秒他就为自己的行为付出了相当惨烈的代价。——原本就好似在剧烈燃烧的胸口再度绞紧了，喉咙里又溢出了血。它们被呛进气管里，然后又通过嘴巴和鼻腔流了出来。整个过程简直不能再痛苦。  
“放松，艾德蒙！”爱德华从椅子上跳了起来，伸手帮男孩儿侧过身子，好把那些淤血全都吐出来。  
“卡莱尔在哪儿？”艾德蒙试图去抓爱德华的手，但是这完全就是徒劳。——他根本动不了，就像自己手臂上的神经和肌肉已经被全部抽离身体了一样。  
“卡莱尔很好。——他被贾斯帕带去北边捕猎了。”爱德华把男孩儿轻轻地放回原处，然后在后者的脸上和鼻子下面重新贴上淡黄色的医用胶带来固定那些插在男孩儿鼻腔里的软管。做完这些之后，他打开了一台放置在床边“嘟嘟”直响的监控仪，手指飞速地调整了几个蓝色的塑料摁键，“你知道的，就算是吸血鬼也有可能把自己饿死。”  
“不。”艾德蒙觉得自己哭泣时的样子一定很蠢。——可是没办法，眼泪就是止不住地往下淌，“爱德华，卡莱尔的手！！！——那个该死的吸血鬼竟然——”  
“我知道！我知道的！”爱德华不得不动手将他那不断挣扎着要离开的弟弟按压在床上，同时用卡莱尔留下的针筒给对方注射镇定剂，“没关系，艾德。吸血鬼的自我修复能力很强。——即使是被撕成碎片也不要紧，只要喝过血之后就能慢慢修复。放松，别激动。——你的伤已经够严重了！”  
“我想见他。”  
“你会的。——他不久就会回来。”爱德华摸了摸男孩儿的头发，“好好躺着好吗？别让卡莱尔回来之后得到的第一个消息就是你的伤势又加重了。”  
“哦……”艾德蒙喘了几口气强迫自己冷静下来，“他的手——”  
“已经修复好了。——一点儿伤痕都没有，就像从来都没有断过一样。”爱德华抽出纸巾帮男孩儿抹掉了脸上的眼泪，“他现在很好。”

艾德蒙松了一口气。——他知道爱德华是不会骗他的。

“……我睡了多久？”  
“哦，我很高兴你终于问我这个问题了。”爱德华虽然露出了淡淡的笑容，但是他的眼睛里仍旧写满了强烈的担忧情绪，好像非常担心这个男孩儿下一秒就会倒地死去一般。  
“3天？”  
“再乘以20，我亲爱的小弟弟。”  
“两个月？！”艾德蒙瞪大了眼睛。——他现在才明白为什么爱德华把房间的灯光弄得这么暗了。（两个月没有见光的眼睛如果突然遇到强光的话，肯定会被刺激的暂时失明。）  
该死，他睡了整整两个月！  
怪不得浑身上下一丝力气都提不起来！  
睡了这么长时间居然还活着，他简直太幸运了！  
“你的手术不是卡莱尔做的，因为他的手臂当时还没有恢复。所以我们不得不把你先送到保护区的医院去。幸好那里的医生对于外科手术很在行。”爱德华轻轻地说道，“罗莎莉差点儿和那边医院里的人吵起来。——就因为你总是昏睡着。”  
“我伤得有那么重吗？”  
“抱歉。”爱德华脸上的笑容消失了，取而代之的是一种浓浓的自责的表情，“本来并不是很重。——如果我们没有在中途遇到耶瑞克的话。”  
“什么？”  
“那个吸血鬼，加勒特。——我从他的脑海里读到信息，他帮我们将耶瑞克推到了悬崖下面。于是我拜托贾斯帕和爱丽丝去带耶瑞克过来。但是——失败了。”

“失败了？”艾德蒙不知道有哪个吸血鬼可以逃过贾斯帕的追踪。——他的那位大哥可是整个家族中格斗经验最丰富的一个。  
“他早就跑了。”  
“跑了？”  
“对。——顺着河道。即便是贾斯帕也没办法继续追踪他的气味。——但是卡莱尔认为他不会放弃继续猎杀你，于是拜托艾美特和贾斯帕去追他。剩下的人，爱丽丝，罗莎莉和我撕碎了尤斯廷，把他烧掉。然后我就去追带着你的埃斯梅，让她把你交给我。——毕竟我的速度更快。但是，我没想到，耶瑞克居然会在那个时候跑过来袭击我。——自然，我会把你暂时放在一边和他交手……不得不说，他比起我来说拥有更丰富的经验与技巧。总之，他用他的天赋巧妙地绊了我一下。——就是那一秒。”爱德华把自己的牙齿咬得“咯吱咯吱”直响，“让我差点儿看着他把你的心脏整个儿从胸腔里掏出来。”  
艾德蒙听到这儿几乎都已经屏住了呼吸。  
“不过还好那个名叫加勒特的家伙出现了。——他又救了你。——哦，是的，我不喜欢他，很不喜欢。”爱德华的表情有些古怪，一副想骂又不想骂的样子。艾德蒙像问问，但是对方立即岔开了话题，“然后贾斯帕和艾美特赶过来了。——二对一，他们解决掉了耶瑞克……我把你送去最近的医院抢救，并且按照卡莱尔的说辞编了个故事瞒过了其他人。而卡莱尔则在你入院半天之后修复好了自己，等你稍微稳定了之后就把你转到了金伦加医院，这样他好照顾你。”  
“这儿是镇上的医院？”  
“嗯，最好的病房。——艾美特怕你住院的时候会很无聊，甚至把他的小电视也搬过来了……不过你一直昏迷着，所以也没怎么开。”爱德华拿着针筒将一些无色的药水加到点滴里，然后把空了的玻璃瓶和针筒一同扔进透明的密封袋里，“卡莱尔一直陪着你，简直已经到了‘废寝忘食’的地步了。——我知道我们不用睡觉，这只是打个比方。我觉得他真有可能一不小心就饿死自己。——所以我提议由我来看着你，让他先去捕猎。一个正常的吸血鬼不能总是靠冰冻的血袋活着。”  
“我让他担心了吗？”男孩儿眨了眨眼睛，感觉到胸口处的疼痛感正在慢慢减弱，一股无法抵抗的困意自身体的各个地方开始向他的脑袋汇聚起来。——爱德华给他注射的镇定剂和止痛药已经开始发挥作用了。  
“你让我们都很担心。”  
“……对不起。”  
“不必为这个道歉。那不是你的错。”爱德华帮男孩儿整好了被子，“现在，睡一会儿。——我保证，等你再次醒来的时候，卡莱尔就会在你身边。”  
“唔……”  
艾德蒙草草地应了一声，几乎是下一秒就失去了意识。


	39. 被那个记仇的家伙咬了

这一次的梦总算没那么压抑了。

艾德蒙梦到自己穿着锁子甲，手持一把银光闪闪的利剑与一条黑色的火龙搏斗，他们整整较量了三天三夜。结果到了最后，那条龙居然变成了一个脸很长的男人，抓着他的手臂开始絮絮叨叨，说什么“羟基具有还原性，可被氧化成醛或酮或羧酸”之类的奇奇怪怪的事情……  
“不，别再给我说那些了。”男孩儿皱着眉头小声呻吟道，“我不想听。”  
“艾德？”  
“别，不要。——我不想听，你去找别人讲课吧……别打扰我睡觉……”  
“艾德蒙？”  
“闭嘴，你这个马脸混蛋，说了我不想听……”  
“艾德蒙！”  
男孩儿蓦地睁开了眼睛。  
病房里变亮了许多。——现在已经是早上了。

“艾德，你能听见我说话吗？”  
艾德蒙转了转被光刺得有些酸涩的眼睛，花了几乎半分钟时间才模模糊糊地看到了那位一脸担忧的家长。  
那一瞬间，男孩儿觉得自己少说已经有很多年没有见过那位金发吸血鬼了。  
对方依旧十分年轻，英俊，比任何一个电影明星都要帅，但是皮肤苍白，显得很疲惫，眼睛下面有眼圈。  
“卡莱尔。”艾德蒙试图活动了一下自己的右手去抓卡莱尔的袖子，然后这才发现它已经被后者先一步握在了手里。  
“你终于醒了。——现在感觉怎么样？”  
“疼，还有晕……先别管我，发生什么了？你看起来很……不好。”男孩儿睁大了自己的眼睛，“卡莱尔？”  
“我不否认。——是的，这两个月我一直都在担心你。”卡莱尔看起来似乎松了一口气。——他站起来走到病房的另一侧，拧开保温杯倒了一点儿水在杯子里，然后又立刻返回了床边，再次握住了男孩儿的手。“这种情绪会随着时间推移而逐渐反应在我的外表上，所以你会看到我显得很疲惫。”  
“对不起……”  
“不是你的错。”卡莱尔帮助艾德蒙抬起上身，喂了一点温水给他，“我知道你也不想这样。”  
“……让我看看你的手。”男孩儿急躁地说道。  
后者闻言，立即将自己的左手伸了出来。  
苍白，有力。——好像根本没有断裂过一样。

他记忆中的画面简直就像一场梦。

男孩儿抽了抽鼻子，眼泪又滚了出来。  
“嘘，艾德，都过去了。”卡莱尔用自己的手指替对方抹去了眼泪，轻声安慰道，“已经没事了。”  
“我……我那时看着那个混蛋……他，他把你——”  
“先别想那个，艾德。”卡莱尔打断了男孩的话，“发生了这么多事，我认为唯独有一件事需要你对我道歉。”  
“嗯？——哦……对不起，我让你们担心了。”艾德蒙因对方转移话题的速度而小小地吃惊了一下。但他还是乖巧地开了口。  
“不，不是因为这个。”  
“什么？不是这个？——那又是为什么……”  
“因为你差一点儿就让我失去了那个最小而且也是最粘我的儿子。”同时也是此生唯一的伴侣。  
“……对不起。”  
“我接受你的道歉。”  
“——那么你呢？”蓝瞳男孩儿随着对方的语气接着说道，那种气鼓鼓的，恨不得跳起来咬死他的眼神成功地逗笑了原本心情不怎么好的卡莱尔，“弄丢了自己的胳膊，害得我在那么多人，不，吸血鬼面前哭得跟个女孩儿一样！——我说过我最讨厌哭！”  
这是什么逻辑？  
金发吸血鬼哭笑不得。——刚刚还好好的，但是一转眼就生气了。小孩子的思想果然跳跃的非常快，他觉得自己已经有点儿跟不上了。  
“艾德。”  
“哼。”  
卡莱尔微笑着低下头，用自己的拇指指腹轻轻地蹭了蹭男孩儿湿润的眼角，把停留在那里的泪水拂去。  
“对不起，艾德。——我爱你。”  
“哼。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

卡莱尔没再说话。——他紧紧地注视着艾德蒙的脸，看着对方赌气一般地瞪着天花板。  
能看到这种鲜活的表情简直太好了。  
这位英俊的外科医生觉得自己非常喜欢观察男孩儿那生气的表情，虽然他明白这样有点儿不人道。——嗯，他并不想惹艾德蒙生气，即使对方那种气鼓鼓的表情非常可爱。  
不，这样很不妙。——万一男孩儿因此不再理他了怎么办？这可比被同类卸掉手臂更加令他觉得困扰。  
“艾德？很无聊吗？要不要我念书给你听？”卡莱尔拿定了主意要哄艾德蒙开心。——他微微勾起嘴角手指轻轻地抚摸着对方的手心，力道轻得像是在挠痒痒。（艾德蒙喜欢卡莱尔的声音，尤其是在诵读诗歌的时候。也许是那曾经作为牧师的职业本能和吸血鬼无法阻挡的魅力使得他就算不刻意修饰自己的语调也能轻而易举地“迷惑”他人的心智。）  
是的，艾德蒙笑起来的样子更好看一些。——那样的眼眸就像盛满了星辰一般闪耀，美得无法用语言来描绘。

“不要。”艾德蒙哼了一声，双眼仍旧盯着天花板。——别看他表面上一副“都是你的错”的样子，其实，在内心里，他正在思考自己究竟为什么要生气，明明都是他自己的错不是吗？和卡莱尔又有什么关系？也许是不满卡莱尔突然转移话题？等等，好像也不是这样。那么他究竟为什么突然一下心情就不好了？——难道是因为叛逆期？还是止痛药的副作用？“你去忙你自己的事吧。”  
卡莱尔对此并没有露出惊讶的神色，相反，他早就猜到了对方此时正在想什么。——当一个人推敲自己为什么要生气的时候，他真的生气吗？  
“……你看着我干什么？”男孩儿压着嗓子问道。——卡莱尔那样目不转睛地看着他，让他觉得很难受，感觉身体里像是有无数蚂蚁在爬一样，令他坐立难安。  
“我想多看看你，以免等你长大了之后想不起来你小时候的样子。”卡莱尔轻轻地回答道。  
“……看照片。”艾德蒙尝试着动了动左手，想把对方的脸推开，但是他失败了。  
“照片可不会对我发脾气。”  
“我想打你。”  
“来吧。”卡莱尔眯着眼睛，将自己的手臂递到了男孩儿的面前。  
然后——  
他就被那个记仇的家伙咬了。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“疼吗？”卡莱尔把自己的手臂从艾德蒙的嘴里抽出来，有些担忧地问道。——他真没想到对方真的会咬上来（而且居然咬得这么狠），不然他肯定会在男孩儿张嘴之前就把手收回去。  
“……感觉像是咬了一口大理石。”艾德蒙斜着眼睛评价道，“我的牙齿都快被震碎了。”  
卡莱尔伸手捏着男孩儿的下巴，强迫对方张开嘴。  
“很幸运，牙齿没被崩坏。——以后别再这样了。”  
“我不管，是你自己伸过来的。”  
“……我以后一定注意。”卡莱尔叹了口气。  
艾德蒙露出了一个胜利的表情吗，然后成功地换回了卡莱尔的笑容。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“哦！对了。加勒特先生呢？”男孩儿问道。  
“在你昏迷的时候我和他谈过，邀请他到金伦加住一段时间，但是他拒绝了，去了南方。——我认为他骨子里有一些典型的美国人特征：更喜欢流浪，并且热衷于尝试一些新鲜有趣的事物。不过我还是说服他留下一个可以联系到他的方式。——如果你需要的话，可以发邮件给他。”  
“谢谢，卡莱尔……可是我有点儿不明白他为什么要救我。”艾德蒙嘟哝了一声，“而且还是两次。——我和他素不相识，而且他是吸血鬼，我只是一个人类。”  
“他自己可能也不明白。”卡莱尔意味不明地说道，“有的时候吸血鬼们更倾向于凭着感觉行事。——事实上，我觉得他之所以会救你只是因为觉得你很有趣。”  
“真的吗？那么我还真是幸运。——我想我什么时候可以发一封邮件，唔，感谢一下他。——对了，盖尔呢？”男孩儿这时才后知后觉地想起那个走散的同伴。  
“盖尔的运气比你好多了。”介于男孩儿胸口处的伤口依旧没有愈合，所以卡莱尔只能有一下没一下地抚摸对方光滑的脸颊以示安慰。——他很喜欢这样。触碰对方总是会给他带来一种无法言喻的愉悦的感觉。“他在和你走散没多久就遇到了前来找你们的搜救队员。他没受什么伤，请了几天假之后就开始上学了。而且——还来看过你几次，给你带了点儿——小礼物。”  
原本还很感动的艾德蒙在看到卡莱尔手上那几本花花绿绿的色【我就知道这个词会被和谐】情杂志之后，气得似乎恨不得立即跑到学校去把盖尔拖出来揍一顿。  
卡莱尔低低地笑了一声。  
“那……我受伤的事情，你们是怎么解释的？”总不可能说他遇上吸血鬼了吧？这太扯了，有没有人信都是个问题。  
“我告诉他们你在迷路之后遭到了棕熊的攻击。还好我们及时赶到，把你从熊的利爪下救了下来。”  
“他们都信了？”  
“都信了。”卡莱尔眨了眨眼睛，“因为附近恰好就有一只越境的棕熊。”  
“它肯定很恨你。——居然让它背了这么大的黑锅。”男孩儿一想到那头威胁过他的棕熊可能会被保护区的人施与各种各样惩罚（比如拔牙，电击，拖走，打麻药之类的），一时间心里还是很解气的。  
“也许吧。”卡莱尔俯下身子用自己的额头抵住男孩儿的，那种凉凉的触感让艾德蒙觉得很舒服，“不管怎么样，对我来说，最大的安慰就是你还活着。”  
“我会好起来的。”艾德蒙抽了抽鼻子，轻轻地说道。“别担心，卡莱尔。”  
“嗯。”  
卡莱尔将男孩儿环在自己的怀里，闭上眼睛默默地抚摸着对方的脑袋。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

美国阿拉斯加州的金伦加小镇今天依旧被乌云笼罩着。——没有阳光的小镇显得有点儿僵硬，缺乏生机。  
不过好在这种天气已经不能影响这里人们的心情了。——对于从小就居住在阴天下的他们来说，这种天气才是常态。

艾德蒙今天醒得非常早。——连续几天的卧床生活已经使他不再喜欢睡懒觉了。但是，就算醒了他又能跑到哪儿去呢？  
男孩儿认为卡莱尔之所以没有用绳子把他绑在床上是因为对方知道他的肌肉已经丧失了原有的活性，几乎连动都不能动，更别提偷偷溜出去玩。——谁让他睡了那么长时间呢？  
所以，什么都做不了的男孩儿此时正舒舒服服地靠在竖起的枕头上看着电视。——上面正演着一部1986年拍摄的恐怖片，名叫《变蝇人》，MPAA定级为R级。（RESTRICTED Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian：限制级，17岁以下必须由父母或者监护人陪伴才能观看。）  
卡莱尔认为艾德蒙本身就有一种渴望寻求刺激的心理，所以才会这么热衷于那种画面血腥的恐怖片。  
对此，男孩儿自身的解释是——他看不懂那些文艺的爱情电影，又不想看那种是个人就能看懂的动画电影。这种既恐怖又血腥而且不乏寓意的片子比较容易理解，不费脑子而且还挺有趣的。  
“亲爱的，你不会做噩梦吗？”埃斯梅在看到画面里的那个浑身赤红色的男人像苍蝇一般地爬上墙壁的时候，转过头来一脸担心地看着艾德蒙。  
“不会。”男孩儿斩钉截铁地说道，“有卡莱尔在。”  
埃斯梅立即去看那个坐在另一侧床沿上的金发吸血鬼。  
卡莱尔有些无奈地摇了摇头，表示自己也没办法劝说艾德蒙放弃那部电影。——尤其是在对方看得正入迷的时候。  
【下一次一定不能让艾美特送这种录像带过来。艾德还小，不能总是看这种片子。】——埃斯梅用自己的眼神告诉卡莱尔。  
【以后在播放之前我会先检查一遍内容的。】——卡莱尔同样以眼神回答了埃斯梅。  
“嘿！你们看到了吗？他飞起来了！”艾德蒙大声叫道。  
“是的，我们看到了。”卡莱尔像是在安抚一只兴奋的小宠物一般轻轻拍了拍男孩儿毛茸茸的脑袋。——埃斯梅面带微笑地看着他们。  
不管怎么说，能看到这样和谐的画面简直太好了。


	40. 我永远都不会离开你

影片结束之后，埃斯梅便回去工作了。而卡莱尔则留下来帮助男孩儿恢复身体活性。——艾德蒙胸口上的伤已经愈合了五六成，只要不做剧烈运动就不会出问题。所以他认为男孩儿已经可以尝试着活动一下双腿了。  
当然，在这之前，卡莱尔并没有告诉男孩儿这件事情。——他担心那个闲不住的男孩儿一听到这样的消息之后就急不可耐地自己尝试着下床走路。

卡莱尔关掉电视，把艾德蒙抱起来，调整姿势把后者轻轻放在床沿上。  
“试着踢踢腿，让我看看你恢复到什么程度了。”  
男孩儿立即照做。  
可是他费尽了力气也只能使自己的小腿进行小幅度的晃动，而那根本谈不上是踢腿。  
“……这样跟瘫痪没什么区别。”男孩儿臭着脸嘟哝道，“我一点儿力气都使不上来。”  
“别太心急。”卡莱尔笑了一声。他在男孩儿前面单膝跪地，伸出双手轻轻地捏着后者腿上的肌肉。  
这位英俊的吸血鬼医生将自己手上的力道控制得非常好，只是按摩了一小会儿就让那个蓝瞳男孩儿舒服地眯起了眼睛。  
“好了，现在再试一次。”  
“嗯。”  
第二次总归比第一次好多了。

“我可以试试走路吗？”练习了一会儿就厌烦了的男孩儿抬头问道，“卡莱尔？让我试试吧？”  
“也许还没到时候。”卡莱尔说道。  
“我想试一试。”男孩儿那湛蓝色的猫眼儿闪着期待的光芒，“让我试一试吧！”  
“……如你所愿。”卡莱尔点点头。  
他蹲在距离男孩儿大概五英尺（大概1.5米左右）处的地方，冲对方张开双臂。  
“先走到这里试试。”  
男孩儿扶着床沿，咬着牙鼓着劲，努力地挪动自己已经僵化的双腿慢慢地移向卡莱尔的方向，期间还差点儿因为站不稳而摔个狗【神隐】吃【神隐】屎。——这样的他和卡莱尔看起来就像是一个爸爸在教自己刚刚一岁的婴儿学走路。  
想到这儿，艾德蒙顿时一松劲，双腿一软，身子就不受控制地往后倒。——“啪”地一声摔在了卡莱尔的怀里。  
吸血鬼移动的速度太快了。——只是一眨眼的功夫，卡莱尔就从艾德蒙的面前移动到了他的身后，甚至还抽空跑到床边把被子拉进怀里为男孩儿做了缓冲垫。  
“也许还没到时候。”艾德蒙有些尴尬地伸出食指挠了挠自己的鼻头。  
“也许还没到时候。”卡莱尔轻笑着重复了一遍，“别太心急了，艾德蒙。——我认为你需要较长的一段假期来休养。”  
“嗯……大概多长时间？”  
“三个月。”  
“三个月？！”艾德蒙吃惊地瞪大了自己那对漂亮的猫眼儿，甚至忘了自己此刻正躺在卡莱尔的怀里。“为什么会这么久？！”  
“你要知道，艾德。”卡莱尔微微敛首，用被子把男孩儿包裹了起来，再小心翼翼地放回床上，“吸血鬼在你的胸口上开了一个洞。——这可不是好玩的。就算表面上看起来没事，但是你身体内部的损坏还是很严重的。三个月只是乐观估计，也许半年的时间都不够你恢复。”  
“我这三个月都必须待在床上？不能和艾美特他们一起玩了？”  
“也许是，也许不是。视情况而定。”  
“可是，卡莱尔！我不想——”  
“艾德蒙！”卡莱尔抬高了自己的声音，那英俊的眉宇不知何时已经紧蹙了起来。——在那“极其漫长”的两个月里，他几乎一闭上眼睛，脑海里就会呈现出男孩儿的模样——  
那时的艾德蒙毫无知觉地躺在爱德华的怀里。——胸口的皮肤被撕裂了，染得一片血红。心脏不断震颤与血液喷涌而出的声音几乎如同钢针一般直刺他的脑神经……  
他不想再看到男孩儿插着管子躺在病床上的样子了。  
那样的场景几乎可以让他整个人都崩毁掉。  
“别这样，艾德蒙。”卡莱尔动了动嘴唇，几乎是耳语般地恳求道。  
后者愣了一下，然后默默地垂下脑袋。  
“……对不起。”  
卡莱尔是对的。  
因为他现在不是单独的一个人，他是卡伦家的一员。——不能太随性以至于让自己的家人们担心。  
男孩儿垂下了眼睑，似乎是在生（自己）的气。  
“抱歉。”察觉到自己刚刚过于严厉的吸血鬼家长抬起手，指尖温柔地抚上了艾德蒙的眼窝，眼里带着深深的歉意，“吓到你了。——我不是故意的。”  
“不，我理解你，卡莱尔。——换做是我，我也会觉得生气。”男孩儿闭上眼睛任由对方的指尖不住地掠过他的眼角。

一阵沉寂——

“卡莱尔？”蓝瞳男孩儿好像突然想起什么似的，抬起了头一字一顿地说道。——那双漂亮的猫眼儿就像两颗璀璨的，珍贵的蓝宝石一般，让注视着它们的人几乎不能移开自己的视线。“我能抱抱你吗？”  
这位英俊的吸血鬼家长微笑了一下，往男孩儿那边移了移，俯下身子将自己的脸贴在男孩儿温热的脖子上。那双看似纤长却极其有力的双手穿过艾德蒙的腋下，轻轻地抵住他的后背，将他整个上身抬高了一点儿。  
后者因为突然贴上来的冰凉温度而小小地抱怨了一声，然后抬起自己那仍旧有些无力的双臂紧紧地搂着对方的脖子。  
“卡莱尔。”  
“嗯？”  
“我……我害怕。”艾德蒙犹豫了一下才开口说道，“……这几天我总是梦到你被其他吸血鬼撕碎了。——不，我不是在质疑你的实力。我只是……只是……害怕那天的事情再次发生。如果那时的耶瑞克选择直接拧掉你的脖子呢？我什么都干不了，就只能那么看着……”  
“放松，艾德。”卡莱尔微微收紧了自己的双臂，仿佛吟诗一般地向男孩儿承诺道，“我向你保证，你梦见的事情绝对不会发生。——相信我。”  
艾德蒙揪了揪对方灿若流云般的金色短发，轻轻地应了一声。  
“看着我，艾德。”  
男孩儿瑟缩了一下，转了转自己的眼珠看向那位英俊的吸血鬼。  
卡莱尔离他很近。——几乎都要碰到他的鼻头了。  
“你要咬我吗？”被两人之间的距离吓了一跳的艾德蒙几乎是条件反射地问道。“你看起来很饿。”  
卡莱尔轻轻笑了一声。  
“不。”  
“可是你眼睛的颜色变深了。”男孩儿说道，“现在是趋近于黑色的暗金色。”  
“我给你输了很多次血。——混入别人的血液使得你的气味在一段时间内变得不那么容易影响到我。”卡莱尔用自己的指腹轻轻地磨蹭着男孩儿的脸颊，“不过最近，你的造血器官似乎已经重新填补上了你缺少的那些血细胞。所以我现在不得不重新适应。——你的气味几乎已经让我的喉咙着了火。”  
“就像刚刚跑完马拉松那样？”  
“比那还严重。”  
可是卡莱尔看起来没有一丝将要失控的迹象。除了双眼的颜色变深之外，他看起来就像一个根本不会受血液影响的，英俊的贵族绅士。  
“爱德华告诉我，耶瑞克和尤斯廷活了300年。”  
“是的。”卡莱尔点点头，“他们长期生活在战争中，打斗经验比我们要丰富的多。当然，也许应该除去贾斯帕。”  
“可是我用一点儿血就让尤斯廷失去控制了。”艾德蒙眨了眨眼睛，“我刚开始还以为他是你以前提到过的‘吸血鬼新生儿’。”  
“如果他们是新生儿的话，还没等我赶到，你就被他们杀死了。——就连我们这些活了很久的血族都不愿意遇到那些新生的家伙们。他们太危险了。”  
“唔——看来我那时还是比较幸运的。起码他们不是理智全无的疯子。”男孩儿表示自己真的不能理解吸血鬼对于鲜血的狂热追求，即便他的家人们已经尽可能地向他解释了那种疯狂的感觉。——也许当他变成吸血鬼的之后才会得到一个十分准确的认知吧。  
“也可以这么说。”  
“……那么卡莱尔你是怎么做到的？你和他们活了差不多的时间——哦，比他们还要多几十年——但是你现在完全可以在手术的时候仍旧保持理智。”  
“一年又一年的忍耐。到最后就渐渐习惯了。”英俊的吸血鬼医生扬起了嘴角，移动自己苍白的手指摁在了男孩儿的小腿上，轻轻地帮他按摩着那里的肌肉。  
“……了不起。——你是我见过最棒的吸血鬼。——啊，虽然我到现在就只见过10个。”艾德蒙轻轻地说道，“可以再给我讲讲你以前的事情吗？”  
“关于什么的？”  
“全部！——如果可以的话。”男孩儿迫不及待地说道，“我想更多地知道关于你的事情！”  
对于艾德蒙来说，世界上再有意思的事情都比不上卡莱尔对他的吸引力大。  
“多少岁长得这么高？以前的瞳色是什么？喜欢吃什么东西？学习是不是很棒？周围的邻居是不是都很喜欢你？有没有喜欢的漂亮女孩儿？”  
卡莱尔微笑着摸了摸男孩儿的脑袋，让后者舒舒服服地靠在自己的胸口上。  
“想让我亲自告诉你？还是想看看我以前的日记？”  
“你先告诉我，然后我再去看日记。”男孩儿转了转眼睛，带着狡黠的笑容说道，“然后我可以写一本书，名叫《卡莱尔传》。”  
卡莱尔温柔地捏了捏他的脸颊。  
“我大概在十八，九岁的时候长到现在这个身高；以前的眼睛是浅绿色的；没有特别喜欢吃的东西，但是很喜欢红茶；成绩优异，虽然有点儿不够谦虚，但这是事实；周围的邻居对我的印象还都不错；至于有没有喜欢的女孩儿——”  
“看你的表情，是有吧？”艾德蒙窃笑道。——他完全可以在脑海中构想出那种情景：  
一个长着一头金发，一对儿浅绿色眼睛的漂亮小男孩儿，穿着一身干净整洁的衣物，从拐角处探出头，默默地注视着前方不远处某个女孩儿的背影……  
如果是卡莱尔喜欢上的女孩儿，肯定也非常优秀吧！

“没有。”  
“哈哈，我就说——什么？！没有？！”艾德蒙瞪大了眼睛，差点儿咬破自己的舌头，“怎么会没有？真的没有吗？”  
“我那时几乎把自己的全部注意力都放在书本上了。”卡莱尔低下头，把自己的下巴抵在男孩儿的头顶上，双手环过对方的肩膀，将他搂得严严实实的，“我有一个非常严厉的父亲，以至于我的童年并没有讨到多少时间来和同龄人玩。——他认为，作为一个牧师的孩子，我必须是最优秀的。”  
“听起来和佩斯先生很像。——不过我现在很庆幸我的父亲是你。”艾德蒙同情地咂了咂嘴，伸手扣住了吸血鬼那微凉的手臂，“卡莱尔，你会一直陪着我的是吗？”  
“嗯。——我永远都不会离开你。”


	41. 卡莱尔！救命啊！

在卡莱尔365岁生日的前一个礼拜天，艾德蒙才被卡伦家的吸血鬼们接回了他们位于山区的别墅里。

“是时候离开医院回家休养了。”——卡莱尔是这么给他说的。  
虽然还是得乖乖地待在室内，不能乱跑乱跳，但是比起待在四处溢满消毒水气味的医院，男孩儿觉得已经好很多了。

——————————————————————————————

这是一个久违了的晴天。  
几只刚刚学会飞行的雪鸟宝宝拍打着自己日渐强健的奶白色双翅落在了卡伦家别墅的阳台上。——它们认认真真地交谈了一番，然后才决定试着吃一口被某个金发吸血鬼刻意撒在栏杆上的面包屑。  
艾德蒙眨了眨眼睛，将自己的视线从那几只你争我抢的雪鸟身上移开，开始认真地做着自己的工作。

这位漂亮的混血男孩儿此时正坐在卡莱尔房间的大床上，一手握着刻刀，另一手抓着一个被利刃刮得坑坑洼洼的，巴掌大小的檀木木块。  
在他旁边，有一个小巧精致的，装着木屑的黄色垃圾桶，一块教科书那么大的淡黄色木板，两根银光闪闪的铁钉，几张彩印出来的图片，一瓶强力胶水，一罐无色护木漆和一个黑色的榔头。  
没错，他此时正在为卡莱尔制作生日礼物。——这是他不久之前看了一个名叫“Discovery”的电视节目之后想出来的主意。  
当然，同时也要感谢爱德华和艾美特。——是他们帮忙搞来了这些乱七八糟的工具和原料。要知道，现在握在男孩儿手里的檀木在市面上都是供不应求的。——这种最稀有的小叶紫檀可是世界上最名贵的木材之一，是紫檀木中最高级的一种。  
这种树的生长期极其缓慢，要八九百年乃至上千年才能长成材。——并且纹理越细小就越值钱。  
而他的大哥们给他的这块木材几乎用肉眼看不出年轮纹。——其珍贵程度可想而知。（把这块一点儿也不起眼的木材卖出去绝对能换几辆漂亮的跑车回来。）  
所以，当艾德蒙接过爱德华递给他的盒子时，差点儿被里面装的紫檀木吓得下巴脱臼。

“你们从哪儿弄来的这个？”  
“从印度的热带雨林里折回来的。”  
“……等等，你们是不是有点儿太小题大做了？只用给我一些最普通的木材就行了。——我只是个小屁孩儿，又不是专业的雕刻师，给我这么贵重的东西，万一我做失败了怎么办？”  
“是的。我们已经考虑到了这一点。所以取了很多材料。——失败了我们这儿还有，放手去做吧！”  
“……”  
艾德蒙开始考虑是不是应该给印度的环境管理局打电话告他们一状。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

男孩儿几乎整整五天都将自己反锁在房间里，（禁止任何人入内。——就连这间屋子原本的主人——卡莱尔·卡伦——都不能进来。）不停地捣鼓着手里的东西，除了吃饭和上厕所，他几乎都没有露过面。  
终于，在第六天，也就是卡莱尔生日的那一天下午，他主动跑出了房间。  
“嘿，小家伙，已经完成了？”艾美特几乎一瞬间就出现在了男孩儿的面前，脸上带着显而易见的好奇的表情看着对方手里漂亮的纸盒，“能给我看看吗？”  
“等到卡莱尔拆礼物的时候你就能看到了。”  
“我可等不到那个时候。——先给我看看，我发誓我会帮你保密的。”  
“不行。——爱德华有读心术。”  
“可是爱德华也算知情人之一啊。”  
“那也不行。”艾德蒙一脸严肃地说道，“不许偷看，艾美特。——不然今年我就不给你送圣诞礼物了。”  
“嘿！别这样，宝贝儿！我们两个的关系可是最好的！——啊，好吧，好吧。我想我还是更喜欢圣诞礼物。”  
“很好。”男孩儿做了一个鬼脸。

等艾德蒙和艾美特一起下到客厅的时候，爱丽丝，罗莎莉和埃斯梅已经把整个客厅装饰得相当华丽了。  
彩带，拉花，蜡烛，还有一个特别漂亮的三层奶油蛋糕。  
“哦！艾德！”爱丽丝放下手里的盘子，蹦蹦跳跳地跑过来抱起了艾德蒙，“你终于肯下来了！——快点儿，家里就剩你一个人没打扮过了。”  
“咳……卡莱尔他们呢？”  
“去捕猎了，离到家大概还有一个小时的时间。——放心，我们的大寿星今天可是格外的光彩照人。”爱丽丝抱着艾德蒙走进了更衣室，顺手反锁上了门，“你今天想穿什么衣服？”  
“咳……我相信你的眼光。”  
“哦！我是不是可以理解为——打理权是我的？”  
“嗯。”  
“太棒了！！！”爱丽丝露出了自己洁白的牙齿，飞快地打开柜门，开始在里面挑选着各种各样的衣服。  
二十分钟后，艾德蒙穿着一件类似于晚礼服一般的外套，乖乖地坐在镜子前面看着爱丽丝用发胶将他那有些凌乱的刘海儿梳上去。  
“我看起来像是一位前去参加舞会的伯爵少爷。”男孩儿评论道，“这是不是太过隆重了？”  
“不，一点儿也不隆重。——你知道卡莱尔那个年代的人都是这么打扮的。”爱丽丝满意地笑了笑。接着，她拉开抽屉，从里面拿出了一双质地很好的白色手套递给了男孩儿，“嗯，真漂亮。——他们肯定会喜欢你的。”  
“‘他们’？谁？”艾德蒙疑惑地问道。——他知道“他们”这个词肯定不是在说卡伦家的人。  
今天有什么客人要来吗？  
“当然是德纳利家族的人。”  
“……嗯，他们是谁？”  
“咦？卡莱尔没有给你说吗？”爱丽丝疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，“今天会有另一个家族的吸血鬼来参加派对。”  
男孩儿抿着嘴想了一会儿，前几天卡莱尔好像确实有说过什么事。——不过他那时的注意力全都放在即将完成的礼物上面，几乎一转头就把卡莱尔的话全部忘光了。  
哦，真糟糕。——他居然忘记了这么重要的事情。  
“别担心。——他们和我们一样都是素食主义者，不会伤到你的。”爱丽丝误以为男孩儿皱起眉头是因为担心自己会被咬，于是便开口安慰道。  
“我并没有担心我的脖子。”艾德蒙嘟哝道，“我担心他们不喜欢我。”  
爱丽丝笑着捧起男孩儿的脸颊，在上面轻轻地吻了一下。  
“哦！你真有趣，艾德！——放心，他们不会的！”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

落日的余晖透过树叶间的细小缝隙，在男孩儿身上映出一个个泛着橘红色的光斑。——他的脸有些微红，似乎还有点儿不适应刚刚的剧烈运动。  
他的家人们总是把他管得很严。——休养的两个月以来，只要他离开屋子太久，他的吸血鬼家人们就会开始絮絮叨叨地说着“今天的运动量已经够多了”，“听话，到床上去”，“别在外面待太久，会感冒的”之类的话。  
特别是当那个吸血鬼是埃斯梅的时候。——每当艾德蒙看到埃斯梅那张担忧的脸，即便他还有再高的热情都没有心思继续调皮下去了。  
让这么一位美丽温柔的母亲担心，简直就是一种不能被饶恕的罪过。  
但是，今天，这个调皮的男孩儿终于找到机会，趁着他的家人们都在忙活着布置房间的时候溜了出来，直接攀上了一棵高大笔直的树。

好了，已经够高的了。  
艾德蒙打了个喷嚏，从一堆茂密的银杏叶中探出头来。——他此时正站在树林里那棵最高的银杏树上，眨巴着那双湛蓝色的猫眼儿兴奋地注视着周围的景色。  
他果然很喜欢高的地方。——这种俯视一切的视角总是会使他产生一种非常强烈的满足感。他想，如果生命真的会投胎的话，那么他的上辈子一定是一只漂亮的隼鸟。  
艾德蒙愉悦地坐在树枝上哼着歌，双腿悬在空中不断地晃呀晃。——如果这个时候有汽水和点心就更好了。

不过这种愉悦的情形并没有持续多久。  
当夕阳的最后一缕余光湮灭在天空尽头的时候，男孩儿听到了一阵由远及近的引擎声。——一辆看似价格不菲的黑色梅赛德斯奔驰飞快地冲下公路，稳稳地停在卡伦家的院子里。

卡莱尔他们捕食回来了。

男孩儿愣了一下，然后开始慌慌张张，手脚并用地往下爬——  
真是糟糕，他怎么就忘了卡莱尔他们就快回来了呢？如果被卡莱尔发现他跑出来爬树，而且还爬了这么高——  
他不想再被关禁闭了。  
艾德蒙翻了个身，双手扒着自己刚刚站着的树枝，把一条腿落了下去。

“咔嚓！”——那根脆弱的树枝因为承受不住男孩儿的体重而猛地断裂开来，接着便打着旋儿落在了松软的土地上。

运气简直差到不能再差。  
男孩儿翻了个白眼，打量了一下自己目前的处境。——唯一一根他够得着的树枝已经被他踩断了。照这么看来……如果想下去的话就只有闭上眼睛直接跳了。  
开什么玩笑。  
从这个高度跳下去的话他绝对会把腿摔断。嗯，也许还要再加上脖子。

艾德蒙抓耳挠腮地思考了半天，终于意识到按照自己目前的情况，想要下到地面上就只能叫人来救了。  
至于被救下来之后会发生怎样的事情……  
不就是被训一顿吗？——艾美特说的对，早死早超生！  
男孩儿露出一副苦大仇深的样子抓了抓自己的头发，然后张开嘴深深地吸了一口气——  
“卡莱尔！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！救命啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”


	42. 我要报警

仅仅五秒钟之后，那位刚刚回到家的金发吸血鬼就站在了那棵高大的银杏树下。——手里还抓着一件白色的外套。  
他似乎是刚进家门就被男孩儿的求救声给吓到了。——甚至连脱下来的外套都来不及放下。  
“艾德蒙。”  
“欢迎回来，卡莱尔。”男孩儿有些尴尬地挠了挠自己的鼻子。——他知道自己刚刚那一声“惨叫”可能让对方误以为自己出了什么不好的事情，“咳，对不起，你听我解释。——我只是出来透透气。真的没想过树枝会断掉。”  
卡莱尔无奈地叹了一口气。——他就知道艾德蒙不会乖乖地待在家里。这个孩子简直就像被人注射了兴奋剂一样一刻都安静不下来。  
“……你等等，我上来抱你。”  
话音刚落，卡莱尔的头顶便响起了几声树叶摩擦的声音。——男孩儿松开了那根柔韧的树枝，带着一些碧绿的银杏叶一同从高空中落了下来。  
“艾德！”  
卡莱尔顺着下落的力道，飞快地伸出双手将那具小小的身体接住，随后将对方紧紧地抱在了怀里。

“你不想要命了吗？”卡莱尔皱着眉头说道。  
“没关系，卡莱尔。因为你在下面。”男孩儿咯咯地笑着，抬起胳膊紧紧地搂住了卡莱尔的脖子。——他似乎一点儿也不惧怕刚刚的“自由落体运动”，即便几个月之前他才经历过一次，并且给他带来了十分剧烈的疼痛，“我知道你肯定会接住我的。”  
“我很欣慰你如此信任我。”这位英俊的金发吸血鬼抬手在男孩儿的脊背上拍了拍，“但是从今往后，我不想看着你从那么高的地方跳下来。——即便我就在下面。”  
男孩儿眨了眨自己湛蓝色的眼睛，然后低下脑袋，讨好似的在卡莱尔的额头上落下了一个轻柔的吻。  
就好像一片带着温度的羽毛落在他的皮肤上一样。

这使得卡莱尔有些意外。——因为男孩儿从来都没有主动亲吻过他。

“别生气，好吗？”艾德蒙把自己温热的脸颊贴在卡莱尔的侧脸上，伸出右手把落在对方肩头上的银杏叶弹飞。“吸血鬼经常生气的话会长皱纹。——到时候变成满脸皱纹的老爷爷就不好了。”  
“谁告诉你吸血鬼会长皱纹？”卡莱尔哭笑不得。  
“艾美特。——难道不对吗？”  
“……恐怕不对。”卡莱尔侧过脸，用自己线条完美的薄唇吻了吻男孩儿有些微红的脸颊，“除了思想之外，我们的一切都将停留在刚刚被转化的那个年龄。”  
“……混蛋！——他又耍我！”被卡莱尔的话分散了注意力的男孩儿并没有留意到贴在自己脸颊上的嘴唇。他有些生气地挥舞了一下拳头，似乎恨不得现在就冲回屋子里向罗莎莉告状。  
卡莱尔笑了一声，抬手轻轻抚摸着男孩儿的脊柱。——这是一个让对方放松下来的好办法，而且百试不厌。  
“艾德，觉得好点儿了吗？”  
“唔——还是会觉得疼，但是比起以前已经好很多了。”艾德蒙看着卡莱尔那漂亮深邃的金色双眼，没来由地就觉得心情特别舒畅。——也许他此时应该先把教训艾美特的事情放在一边。  
“还咳嗽吗？”  
“我觉得我已经好久没有想咳嗽的冲动了——”  
话还没说完，男孩儿就猛地低下头，右手紧紧地捂住了自己的嘴。——他不明白为什么每当他将要打消卡莱尔顾虑的时候，他的身体就会非常适时地和他唱着反调。  
就像现在。——他明明已经很努力地在忍耐了，可就是抑制不住喉咙里那种既痒又疼的感觉。  
甚至还因为那无用的忍耐而憋得双颊通红。

“咳！咳咳咳！——咳咳！”——看那架势可能会直接咳出血来。

完了——看来可能是刚刚爬树的时候一不注意受了凉。  
意识到这一点的蓝瞳男孩儿有些后怕地转过头，小心翼翼地注视着卡莱尔的反应。  
不难猜测到——后者此时正拧着眉头一脸严肃地看着他。  
“我想，也许是时候体现我作为一位家长的威严了，你说呢，艾德蒙·卡伦？”  
卡莱尔连名带姓地叫着男孩儿的名字。——这代表他此时已经根生气了。

一阵凉风拂过。——吹得艾德蒙抖了一下，然后不受控制地打了个喷嚏。

半秒钟之后，男孩儿的身上便多了一件白色的外套。  
卡莱尔几乎把他裹得密不透风。——远远看去，就像一只被桑树叶喂得白白胖胖的蚕宝宝。  
“对不起……”  
“我不需要你对我说‘对不起’，艾德蒙。——这是你的身体而不是我的。无论如何，你所经受的病痛都不会转移到我身上来。”  
“……你，你别生气好吗？”  
“这不是不生气就能解决了的事情。”卡莱尔冷冰冰地说道。“如果连你自己都不在乎，那么我们也没必要为此费神。”  
糟了。——卡莱尔真的生气了。  
艾德蒙有些不知所措地撑着卡莱尔的肩膀，开始在脑海中搜寻如何使对方开心起来的办法——  
爱丽丝说亲吻卡莱尔是最有力的武器，但是他刚刚明明已经吻过了！对方仍旧在生气啊！  
难道是因为吻的地方不对？  
其实是应该吻嘴的？

男孩儿眨巴着自己蓝宝石一般的猫眼儿，紧紧地盯着卡莱尔那线条优美的嘴唇。  
等等，这样真的好吗？  
不，他的意思是——假设他莫名其妙地被人强硬地吻了嘴，就算对方是卡莱尔他也会怒的。所以返过来的话……  
不能排除会把怒火浇得更旺的可能性。  
可是——  
艾德蒙碰到了卡莱尔的视线，不由得再次打了一个寒颤。  
平时总是面带微笑的卡莱尔一旦生气，后果是非常严重的。  
会被关禁闭吧？一定会被关禁闭的！——抄句子！写检讨！禁足！在地下室里面壁罚站！  
不行！他绝对不要禁闭！  
试试吧！爱丽丝可不是艾美特，她不会开他玩笑的。——大不了就死一次！  
想到这儿，男孩儿便以迅雷不及掩耳之势猛地低下头，“吧唧”地一声，狠狠地在卡莱尔的嘴角上“啃”了一口。——当然，这种力道对于后者来说，简直轻的微不足道。

在接触到卡莱尔嘴角的同时，艾德蒙发誓他可以很轻楚地感觉到这位英俊的外科医生轻微地颤抖了一下，周身的气场似乎也连带着变得柔和起来了。  
很好！看来这个方法有用！  
男孩儿满意地拉开两人之间的距离，带着一丝狡黠的笑容观察着对方的反应。  
卡莱尔看起来有些失神。——那双如同液态黄金一般流光溢彩的瞳孔深邃地几乎看不到焦点，似乎正在想着什么十分重要的事情。  
不是吧？难道被我刺激到了？真的这么难以接受？  
男孩儿露出了一个困惑不解的眼神，试探性地伸出五指，在卡莱尔眼前晃了晃——  
但是对方却毫无反应。

“卡莱尔？”艾德蒙有些着急了。——他可从未见过卡莱尔露出过这种表情。  
被恶灵附身了？——这个世界上都有“吸血鬼”这种超越科学而存在的种族，那么他就没理由不相信“恶灵”的存在。  
哦，天哪，如果真是那样的话就太糟糕了。  
“卡莱尔？卡莱尔！”  
男孩儿晃动着自己悬在空中的小腿，不断挣扎着想要引起卡莱尔的注意。  
“卡莱尔？你在想什么？——嘿！快点儿回神了！”  
可即便是面对着这么强硬的“抗议”行为，对方也并没有立即给出相应的回复。——因为卡莱尔的内心此时是非常激动的。  
是的。——就算是活了300多岁的老古董，在接受了自己未来的伴侣的吻之后也很难不为所动。他不得不努力克制自己想要回吻男孩儿嘴角的冲动，以免过早地对男孩儿坦露自己的心境。  
所以——等到这位英俊的吸血鬼家长回过神来之后已经是半分钟之后的事情了。  
“是谁让你这么做的？”卡莱尔可不认为男孩儿能在无人唆使的情况下主动亲吻他。（即使刚刚那一下有点儿不像是“亲吻”，反而更像“啃咬”。）  
“爱丽丝。——她说如果我让你生气的话，这样做就会得到原谅。”  
“……也许她是对的。”卡莱尔微笑着仰起头，轻轻地在对方光洁的额头上亲吻了一下，“我现在觉得没那么生气了。”  
男孩儿眯着眼睛呜咽了一声，然后飞快地把自己的脑袋埋进了卡莱尔冰凉的颈窝里。——即便他和他的吸血鬼家人们已经相处了快一年的时光，他却依旧不怎么适应他们表达爱意的亲吻。（也许除了埃斯梅之外。）  
尤其当对方是卡莱尔的时候。  
所以此时的艾德蒙选择了“我看不见你你就看不见我”的方式来掩饰自己此时的尴尬。  
已经将男孩儿的脾气摸得十分透彻的吸血鬼家长愉悦地勾起嘴角，移开了原本摁在男孩儿脊背上手臂，开始一下接一下地抚摸着对方毛茸茸的脑袋。——这样的动作怎么看怎么像是在安抚一只躁动的小宠物。

“你是故意的。——你知道我最怕这个。”男孩儿闷声说道，“我要报警。——你虐待我。”  
“是吗？那么需要我在上班的时候顺路载你去警局吗？”  
“……”


	43. 满屋子的吸血鬼

这间宽敞的客厅里此时满是光彩照人的素食吸血鬼。——以卡莱尔为首的卡伦家族站在屋子的北面，而面对着他们的，就是那几位来自阿拉斯加州中南部的德纳利家族的成员。  
坦尼亚，艾瑞娜，凯特，卡门还有以利撒。  
他们所有人，都有着完美无缺的容貌，身形，以及一对儿鎏金一般灿烂而且温暖的漂亮双瞳。

这让这间屋子里的唯一一个人类男孩儿觉得有些尴尬。——在向卡伦家的吸血鬼们打过招呼之后，对方家族中的所有成员都带着一副“太令人吃惊了”，“简直不敢相信”的表情看着他。  
这让他觉得相当不自在。  
“唔……你们好。”艾德蒙在卡莱尔眼神的鼓励下干巴巴地做着自我介绍，（男孩儿觉得卡莱尔总是习惯于把他当作无论做什么事情都需要引导的小小孩儿，这一点儿让他觉得很无奈。想抗议但是总想不到有力的话语去说服对方。毕竟卡莱尔300多年的阅历和经验可不是在夸大其词。）“我是艾德蒙，艾德蒙·卡伦。”  
“哦！你好，人类男孩儿。”拥有一头耀眼的金色直发的女性吸血鬼冲着男孩儿露出了一个温柔的笑容。——她的名字是凯特·德纳利。“真可爱。——你多大了？”  
“13岁。”  
“13岁？”她有些狐疑地看向艾德蒙身边的卡莱尔，“不会吧？他看起来还很小的样子。”  
“艾德蒙有一半亚洲人的血统，所以看起来比较小。”卡莱尔不失优雅地回答道。  
“哦，也许你是对的，卡莱尔。”凯特转了转眼睛然后愉悦地直起身子，示意自己的家人来看看这位卡伦家的特殊成员，“我向来拿不准亚洲人的年龄。——对于他们那个人种来说，即使是成年人看起来都会让我觉得很小。”  
“是啊，我们现在还拿不准他究竟够不够资格参加学校的初中篮球课程。——哦！”艾美特冲男孩儿挤了挤眼睛，结果被罗莎莉一肘子击中了胸口。——艾德蒙怀疑刚刚那一下要是落在树林里那棵漂亮的银杏树上的话，那么那根树干绝对会像牙签一样轻而易举地断掉。“嘿！别这样，宝贝儿！这只是一个玩笑！”  
罗莎莉狠狠地瞪了他一下。  
男孩儿见状闷笑了一声，然后冲着艾美特投去了“你活该”的眼神。

“啊啊……真是可惜。”一直站在卡门身边的深色头发的男性吸血鬼发出了一声轻微的叹息。——他那对儿漂亮的金色眼睛正毫无疑问地注视着站在卡莱尔右侧的艾德蒙。  
“对不起。您是在说我吗？”男孩儿回望着那位名叫“以利撒”的男性吸血鬼，有些疑惑地问道。——他不知道自己有什么地方可以被称之为“可惜”的。也许是因为他目前是个弱小的人类？  
“不，男孩儿。——我只是在遗憾自己并没有见过几个像样的亚洲人。”以利撒回答道。  
“其实我也没见过。——在来到阿拉斯加州之前，我一直住在英国伦敦。”  
“英国。——毫无疑问，是个好地方。我曾经在那里住过一段时间——”  
“以利撒。”同样长着深色头发的卡门打断了自己伴侣的话，“卡莱尔就生在英国。我想他肯定比你更了解那里。”  
站在卡门旁边的坦尼亚和艾瑞娜轻轻地笑了一声。以利撒见状，有些不满地抿了抿嘴。  
“好了！我想时间也差不多了！——各位，我们开始吧！”早就已经按耐不住的爱丽丝终于找到机会插话了。  
她像一位熟练的芭蕾舞演员一样从房间的一端跳到另一端。  
“卡莱尔，致辞吧！”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

对于卡莱尔简短的致辞，艾德蒙并没有听进去多少。——他整个人的注意力几乎完全放在了德纳利家族的坦尼亚身上。  
就他这几分钟的观察而得出的结论：那个金发女吸血鬼一定很喜欢爱德华。——她几乎都无法将她的眼睛从他的吸血鬼大哥身上移开。  
艾德蒙转了转眼睛，打算找个机会和那位名叫“坦尼亚”的吸血鬼聊一聊。  
不过接下来的派对并没有给这位男孩儿留下空闲时间。  
因为爱丽丝总是在他快要跑去骚【神隐】扰坦尼亚的时候及时地揪住他——  
“艾德，可以帮忙把盘子拿来吗？”  
“哦！好的。”  
“艾德！可以帮卡莱尔把蜡烛插好吗？”  
“嗯！”  
“艾德！该吃蛋糕了，过来坐吧！你的位置在爱德华旁边。”  
“哦！”  
吃完蛋糕之后，紧接着便是爱丽丝安排的舞会。  
所以，直到晚上11点钟，男孩儿依旧没找到机会和坦尼亚说上话。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

艾德蒙不怎么擅长交际，所以他对于目前这个活动是一点儿兴趣都提不起来。  
不过……家里的吸血鬼们看起来都很喜欢跳舞。  
尤其是艾美特和罗莎莉。——屋子里的吸血鬼们不得不给他们空出很大一块地方以防止自己被那两个正在激烈旋转的吸血鬼踩到。

男孩儿的眼睛跟不上吸血鬼跳舞的速度。——尤其是爱丽丝换了一首节奏比较快的舞曲之后，他的眼前就几乎只能看到一些移动飞快的影子了。  
这真是有够无聊的。  
艾德蒙托着下巴坐在白色的沙发上，一对儿天空一般深邃的湛蓝色双眼有些漫不经心地望着前方的地板，似乎想要在上面找出一道不怎么显眼的裂纹。

当卡莱尔穿过客厅来到沙发前的时候，男孩儿几乎已经昏昏欲睡了。  
“艾德？”  
男孩儿打了个激灵，勉勉强强地睁开眼睛，有些迷茫地望着坐在自己身边的金发外科医生。  
“上去睡觉吧。”  
“可是派对还没结束。——擅自离场是不是不太礼貌？”艾德蒙揉了揉眼睛，但是动作才进行到一半儿就被他的家长制止了。  
“并不会。你知道的，我们不需要睡觉，所以很有可能会一直玩到明天早上。——小孩子最好别熬夜，我们都理解。”卡莱尔对钢琴旁的以利撒做了一个手势，示意自己等会儿再过去，“而且我觉得你一个人坐在这里会很无聊，不是吗？”  
“哦。——好吧。不过你可以在拆礼物的时候把我叫醒吗？”艾德蒙带着希冀的眼神望着光彩照人的卡莱尔。  
“好。”  
“太棒了！”男孩儿从沙发上跳下来，认真地整了整自己的衣角，“晚安，卡莱尔！”  
“晚安，艾德。”  
艾德蒙像一位英国小贵族一样对着卡莱尔行了一个礼，然后飞快地跑向楼梯。  
后者带着温柔的笑容紧紧地注视着那个男孩儿。——后者好像突然想起什么了一样，“啊”地叫了一声之后又跑了回来。  
“忘记什么东西了？”  
“生日快乐，卡莱尔。”艾德蒙咂了咂嘴，张开双臂搂住了卡莱尔的脖子，同时略显亲昵地凑上去蹭了蹭，“好了，这下我可以安心地睡觉了。”  
“谢谢。——快去吧。”

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“真可惜。”  
卡莱尔转过身，看着那位深色头发的男性吸血鬼，露出了一个询问的眼神。  
“唔，他很有趣，但是不怎么特别，我看不出来他有什么异于常人的地方。——你知道的，不论是人类还是吸血鬼，只要存在天赋，那么我总能看到它们。”以利撒咂了咂嘴，“卡伦家的人似乎都有比较实用的能力……哦，当然，我知道你没有阿罗那种收集天赋的癖好……但是还是会觉得有点儿可惜。——目前我见过最有力的天赋拥有者是本杰明，他对于四象的操控简直称得上是神作。”  
卡莱尔点了点头表示同意。  
他明白自己的这位朋友有评估天赋的爱好。——以利撒看不到艾德蒙的能力萌芽，所以现在会觉得有点儿遗憾也并不是无法理解的。这就好比一位喜欢读书的人拿到了一本包装精美的书，但是等他翻开之后里面只有一片空白一般。  
不过事实上真的是这样吗？  
卡莱尔露出了一丝不易察觉的微笑。——逃过以利撒的天赋？看来他的男孩儿所拥有的能力比他想象中的还要厉害。  
“对于我们来说，天赋不是最重要的。”卡莱尔从白色的桌布上端起一只被洗的发亮的高脚杯，里面绛红色的葡萄酒看起来和血液一般无二。  
“是啊。——卡伦家的理念总是和一般吸血鬼们格格不入。但是我很欣赏。”  
“谢谢称赞，以利撒。”  
“可是……卡莱尔。——你打算什么时候转变他？沃尔图里也许已经知道他的存在了。”  
“你说的没错。——所以我计划找时间亲自去一趟意大利，带着艾德蒙一起。”


	44. 那是一种什么样的感觉

也许是因为吃得太饱的关系，男孩儿几乎一沾上枕头就睡着了。——甚至连楼下的喧闹声都没有对他产生一丁半点的影响。  
梦里，他变成了一个巫师。——穿着一件纯黑色的斗篷和一双同样颜色的牛皮靴，头戴一顶尖尖的帽子，手中握着一根细长的魔杖。  
他和一头银白色的独角兽一起穿过了泛着雾气的荒原，最后抵达了一座异常雄伟的王城，受到了居民们的热情款待。  
这是一个好梦，可惜具体的情节有点儿记不清了。

艾德蒙打着哈欠揉了揉自己那已经被睡成鸡窝状的黑色短发，转头看了看窗外——  
他记得自己在睡觉之前并没有拉窗帘，但是此时，它们正平平整整地垂在窗前，将外面的世界挡了个严实。

看来卡莱尔在他睡着的时候来过。——帮他拉了窗帘并且盖好了被子。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

艾德蒙睡觉相当不老实，总是喜欢乱滚。——如果碰巧哪天他睡得很不安稳的话，就极有可能从宽达7英尺（注：2.1米左右）的大床上滚下去。  
卡莱尔就见过那样的场景。  
有天半夜，忙完了各种工作的他正坐在自己的书房阅读一本关于心理学的书，突然就听见隔壁的房间传来“咚”的一声，像是什么东西掉到了地上。  
于是，等这位家长推开卧室的门之后，一眼便看到那个睡得迷迷糊糊的男孩儿正揉着脑袋慢慢腾腾地从地上爬起来。  
卡莱尔哭笑不得。——这么大的床都能直接滚下来，他究竟翻了多少次身？  
这件事发生之后的结果就是：第二天，床的四周就多了几块软绵绵的地毯。  
可这样就能阻止艾德蒙乱滚了吗？卡莱尔觉得自己大错特错了。  
就在铺上地毯的第三天，卡莱尔再次听到了“咚”地一声。——走进屋子一看，这才发现男孩儿滚得急了居然直接横着身子撞在了深色的床头板上，脑袋被磕出了一个包。  
所以在那之后，卡莱尔就养成了时不时地去房间里转转的习惯。——当然，大多数时间他都会选择一直待在卧室里。  
与其说是看书，不如说是看着男孩儿睡觉。  
只不过后者对此毫不知情。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

艾德蒙拍了拍自己的脸颊，然后翻身去拿那个被安置在床头柜上的闹钟。  
蓝色的剑形时针正安安稳稳地指在“10”的位置上。  
“糟糕！”  
男孩儿惊呼了一声，右手飞快地掀开了被子，穿着淡蓝色的睡衣打着赤脚迅速地拧开门把手，一边叫着卡莱尔的名字一边往下跑。  
期间还因为太过心急的缘故而差点儿从楼梯上滚下来。——如果不是卡莱尔及时出现在他面前的话。  
“嘿！慢点儿，小弟弟！——卡莱尔不会插上翅膀飞走的！”艾美特的声音从沙发那边传了过来，但是艾德蒙忽视了他。  
“为什么不叫我？”男孩儿咂了咂嘴，有些不满地问着这位英俊的金发吸血鬼。  
“因为你睡得很香，所以我不想打扰你。——别担心，礼物还在。”卡莱尔卡着男孩儿的腋下把他从冰凉的地板上抱起来坐在自己的手臂上，“怎么不穿鞋？”  
“哦！对不起，我忘了！”艾德蒙挠了挠自己的鼻尖，越过卡莱尔的肩膀去看正在朝他微笑的凯特。半秒之后才意识到自己穿着睡衣光着脚顶着鸟窝一般的头发跑出来似乎有点儿不太礼貌。不过好在对方并没有因此而嫌弃他。  
“早上好，男孩儿。”  
“早上好，凯特。”男孩儿有些尴尬地回应道。——他的双手不自觉地伸向头顶，努力想把那些朝着各个方向支楞着的头发抚平，但是似乎并没有什么效果。“唔——真抱歉。我忘记了你们还在这里……”  
“没关系，男孩儿。我想埃斯梅是对的，刚刚睡醒的小孩儿真可爱。”凯特仍旧保持着自己完美的笑容，“哦，对了。——我们这就要走了。你可以回去再睡一会儿。”  
“走？去哪里？”  
“回家。——我们不想离开领地太久。”  
艾德蒙疑惑地看向卡莱尔，后者抬手在他脊背上轻轻拍了拍。  
“唔——好吧。我们还会再见面的对吗？”  
“当然，艾德蒙。”凯特冲他挥了挥手，向卡伦们道了别之后便率先走出了客厅。——卡门，艾瑞娜和以利撒紧随其后。  
“等等，坦尼亚！”突然想起来自己还有事情没完成的男孩儿挣脱了卡莱尔的怀抱，光着脚飞奔到正在和爱德华告别的金发吸血鬼面前。  
“嗯？有什么事吗？”坦尼亚疑惑地问道。  
“可不可以告诉我你的联系方式？”艾德蒙飞快地说道。——如果可以的话，他并不想当着全家人的面说这句话。“不管什么都可以。——我，咳，我想和你聊聊。”  
爱德华闻言露出了一个惊讶的表情，然后迅速地看向卡莱尔的方向。两个人交换了一个眼神之后又一起看向坦尼亚。  
“当然，艾德蒙。——我很乐意和你聊天。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

得到坦尼亚邮箱地址的艾德蒙赤着脚“哒哒哒”地跑上楼梯，打开门返回了房间。  
下一秒，卡莱尔就跟着他走了进来。  
“艾德。”  
“唔？”男孩儿草草地应了一声，然后从抽屉里取出自己的袜子飞快地穿上。  
“你想和坦尼亚说什么？”卡莱尔问道。  
“你干嘛不去问爱德华？他应该知道的。”  
“我希望由你亲口告诉我。”卡莱尔赶在男孩儿走出房间之前握住了后者的手腕。

“看着我，艾德。”  
那双漂亮的金色双眼牢牢地注视着男孩儿的脸。

金发吸血鬼的魅力简直强大到令人无法抗拒。——只不过被那双阳光一般耀眼的瞳孔注视了几乎五秒钟都不到，艾德蒙就毫无反抗之力地缴械投降了。  
“我觉得她喜欢爱德华。但是直接开口询问似乎又有点儿不礼貌，所以我就去要联系方式了。”男孩儿压低了声音说道。“我觉得他们很配。”  
“……原来是因为这个。”卡莱尔点了点头，“我想你的希望恐怕已经落空了。——据我所知，坦尼亚很早之前就向爱德华坦白过，但是很遗憾，爱德华对她并没有朋友之外的感觉。”  
“什么？！”艾德蒙瞪大了眼睛，“爱德华曾经拒绝过坦尼亚？！为什么？！我觉得她已经很完美了！”  
“我想，这个问题你得去问问当事人。”卡莱尔露出了一个淡淡的笑容，“我对此无法评价。因为我不是爱德华。”  
“……爱德华也太挑剔了。”男孩儿忍不住翻了个白眼，连想都不想就吐出了接下来的话：“怪不得他活了100多年了却还是单身。”  
“……那么我呢？”活了300多年还依旧单身的卡莱尔无奈地问道。  
“咳……这个——”  
“吸血鬼不是人类，艾德。——你不能用人类的认知来评价我们。”卡莱尔将男孩儿拉近了自己，微微敛首，温柔地看着对方那对儿仍旧带着一丝水汽的双眼。  
“我有点儿不太明白。”  
“就拿伴侣来说，人类在自己的一生当中可能会爱上很多人，也可能会结很多次婚。但是吸血鬼不同。我们的世界很小。不论活了多长时间，心里都只能容纳一个人，只要爱上了就永远都不会再改变。对于吸血鬼们来说，伴侣就是自己另一半的灵魂。所以我们的认知里永远都不会存在‘试着交往’这种说辞，这是对自己，也是对另一方的亵渎。”  
“我明白了。”艾德蒙若有所思地点了点头，“好吧，这确实是一件严肃的事情……那么你们究竟要怎么选择伴侣？嗯——如果不试着交往的话？”  
“凭感觉。”卡莱尔回答道。  
“只凭感觉？”男孩儿露出了一个不可置信的表情。在他看来这种解释是非常模糊并且不易理解的。“那是一种什么样的感觉？”  
英俊的吸血鬼家长揉了揉艾德蒙支楞着的发丝，并没有说话。——他觉得现在就告诉男孩儿这种事情有点儿太早了。而且如果他这么做的话，艾德蒙肯定会询问他既然是单身又为何对这种感觉这么熟悉。到时候就算是他也没办法圆场了，所以就干脆选择沉默吧。  
嗯，孩子太聪明，做“父亲”的有时候也会觉得很为难。

刚起床不久所以脑袋麻木地如同木头人一样的艾德蒙歪着脑袋疑惑地等待了半天才意识到自己这个问题似乎有点儿太强人所难了。  
“哦！对了！——差点忘了你现在还是单身。”男孩儿吐了吐舌头，握住了卡莱尔的指尖，“也许我应该去问问贾斯帕和爱丽丝？——不问艾美特，他就只会耍我。”  
“好主意。不过现在我们有更要紧的事情。——你不是想帮我拆礼物吗？”卡莱尔微笑着说道。


	45. 礼物与隐瞒

德纳利家族离开没过多久，天就开始下雨了。——细细密密的雨滴随着凉风接连不断地击打在透亮的玻璃窗上，发出规律而悦耳的声音。

——————————————————————————————————————————

卡伦家别墅的南面是一扇巨型落地窗。从一楼的客厅到二楼爱德华的卧室，再延伸到三楼卡莱尔的书房以及顶层的阁楼。——大到与其说是玻璃窗，不如说是一面玻璃墙。  
这个设计使人总有一种置身室外的感觉。——尤其是当家里的吸血鬼进行了一场大扫除之后。  
而这个蓝瞳男孩儿此时就坐在落地窗前的地毯上，周围放满了大大小小的，包装得异常精美的礼品盒。

“这些都是你的生日礼物？”艾德蒙大致数了数，除去生日贺卡和信件，堆在这里的东西少说也有50多件。  
“我想是的。”卡莱尔的手里捧着一个简易的木盒，里面是男孩儿送给他的木雕。——艾德蒙花了一个星期的时间用紫檀木刻了一大一小两只狮子。虽然没有雕刻家做得那么漂亮而且细致入微，但是卡莱尔非常喜欢。所以，在男孩儿开口之前，他一直在思考究竟把它们放到哪里比较合适。——办公室还是书房？哪个地方他待的时间更长？  
显然艾德蒙根本没料到自己的礼物居然这么受卡莱尔青睐。

“油画。”艾德蒙用裁纸刀划开一层松脆的油皮纸，将一幅相当于他半个身子高的画框扶了起来。——上面用品质上乘的油彩画着如同仙境一般的乌尤尼盐沼（注：乌尤尼盐沼在玻利维亚波托西省西部高原内，海拔3656米，为世界最大盐层覆盖的荒原，因为雨后可反射天景而被称为“天空之境”），看的男孩儿眼睛都直了。  
“真漂亮。”埃斯梅在旁边评价道，“卡莱尔的朋友当中有几个人几乎拥有堪比单反相机一般的绘画功底。”  
“太棒了！”男孩儿叹息着说道，“简直就和照片没什么两样。”  
“如果你喜欢的话就挂在你的房子里好了。”艾美特咧开嘴笑着说道，“别担心，我们的父亲可是很慷慨的！——卡莱尔每五年过生日的时候都会收到很多来自朋友们的礼物，他自己根本处理不过来……所以每当这个时候他都会把其中的一部分礼物分给我们。”  
艾德蒙翻了个白眼。——真的会处理不过来吗？艾美特真的以为他很好骗？哦，对了，前几天那个关于“吸血鬼长皱纹”的账还没算呢！  
“如果你喜欢的话就送给你。”卡莱尔很及时地开口转移了男孩儿的注意力，成功地将一场艾德蒙VS艾美特的口舌之战扼杀在了摇篮里。——如果真的吵起来的话，他也很难保证自己不会有意偏袒他的男孩儿。嗯，这对艾美特来说有点儿不公平。  
“我很喜欢……可以把它挂在我的客厅里吗？”艾德蒙带着期待的眼神抬头望着那位非常受人——哦不——吸血鬼欢迎的金发外科医生。  
“当然可以，艾德。明天晚些时候你就可以在房间里看到它了。”卡莱尔微笑着将男孩儿的木盒放在茶几中央，然后把一本剥离了包装纸的，厚厚的精装本小说递给了爱德华。  
“谢谢，卡莱尔。——我很喜欢这类小说。”爱德华感谢道。  
“那么我也来看看有什么有趣的东西。”爱丽丝挽着贾斯帕的胳膊，顺手捞起了一件圆筒状的礼物。  
“喜欢什么就拿去吧，艾德。”卡莱尔蓦地出现在男孩儿身边，递给他一个盒子。——里面是一支湛蓝色的艾格纳暗尖钢笔。从笔身上金色的装饰线条和银质的笔头上就可以看出它的贵重。  
“唔，谢谢。——说真的，我觉得这些礼物应该由你先挑，然后剩下的再留给我们。”艾德蒙放下拆了一半的包装纸，伸手拿过卡莱尔递给他的细长的盒子，像对待一件易碎的物品一样小心翼翼地将它放在那幅油画旁边。  
“我已经有你们了。”卡莱尔微微敛首，将自己的指尖插【神隐】进男孩儿柔软而漆黑的发丝间，轻轻地揉了揉后者粉红色的耳尖，“除此之外别无他求。”

——————————————————————————————————————————

随着七月份的临近，金伦加小镇的阴雨天变得逐渐多了起来。

今天依旧在下雨。

艾德蒙蒙着被子在床上滚了一圈，伸了个懒腰之后才一拱一拱地露出了自己毛茸茸的小脑袋。——长期的休养生活似乎已经把他那急躁的性格磨去了大半，现在他最喜欢的事情就是在雨天的时候裹着被子睡懒觉。  
这种感觉简直不能再好。

男孩儿翻了个身，盯着洁白的天花板看了半天才懒洋洋地拿起自己放在床头柜上的手机。——屏幕上有一个未接来电，似乎是镇上的某个固定电话打过来的，前面还加着区号。  
他花了三分钟的时间来思考究竟要不要打回去，但最终还是决定不去理它了。——这种电话基本上都是在推销各种各样的物品，对于一直生活在卡伦家吸血鬼庇护之下的艾德蒙来说，真的没必要去费神接受推销。  
他的家人总是会给他提供最好的。

艾德蒙打了个哈欠，懒洋洋地拉过放置在枕边的枣红色运动衫套在睡衣外面，掀开被子踩着拖鞋“哒哒哒”地跑到了隔壁的书房里。

卡莱尔不在这里。

南面玻璃墙上的窗户大开着，冷风混合着豆大的雨点从外面灌入，吹得红木桌上的书页哗啦啦地直响。——看来卡莱尔可能有急事外出了，甚至连书桌都没收拾。  
可他今天不是在休假吗？  
男孩儿拍了拍自己的脸颊，用外套将自己裹紧了，飞快地跑向窗边将它们关上，然后蹲下来开始收拾那些被风吹落在地板上的纸张。  
其中的大部分都是卡莱尔的朋友写给他的信和明信片，当然，也有账单发票之类的，与“生日快乐”无关的东西混在里面。——艾德蒙发誓他不是故意偷看上面的内容的。  
大概两分钟之后，卡莱尔的书房便回到了男孩儿睡觉之前的样子。——信件被整整齐齐地堆放在书桌右侧的桌角上，用一本厚厚的德文字典压着。  
就在艾德蒙将要离开这里给自己找点儿事情打发时间的时候，他眼睛的余光瞟到了一封被他遗漏在扶手椅下面的信。——大概是由于角度的关系，刚才他一直都没有察觉到它的存在。  
男孩儿嘟囔了一声，弯下腰将那封信捡了起来。  
信是用一张质地非常好的羊皮纸书写的。——上面是一种他从来都没有见过的，非常漂亮的花体字。  
但是非常遗憾，艾德蒙读不懂。——这是什么语？法语？保加利亚语？还是意大利语？  
男孩儿看了看最下方的落款。——不是名字，甚至连缩写都算不上，仅仅只有一个写得非常漂亮的字母“V”。  
“V”是什么？笔名？  
男孩儿对着这封信看了一会儿就失去了兴趣。——他将信纸很小心地折起来，准备压到书桌上面。  
“嗖”地一声，一个人影突然出现在屋子里，把艾德蒙吓了一大跳，差点儿腿一软坐在地上。

“抱歉。”  
“卡莱尔？”男孩儿在看清来者之后便迅速地将手里的信藏到了背后。——他可不想让卡莱尔误会他未经允许偷看了信件，“你到哪儿去了？”  
“接电话。”英俊的金发吸血鬼晃了晃那部漂亮的黑色手机，“在林子里。”  
艾德蒙转身看了看窗外阴雨连绵的天气，然后又打量了一下卡莱尔身上湿漉漉的水渍，露出了一个十分古怪的表情。——接什么电话需要跑到外面去？  
男孩儿等了一会儿，见卡莱尔并没有告诉他的意思，于是便十分乖巧地选择了妥协。  
“哦……好吧。”艾德蒙轻轻地说道。——他将藏在背后的信放在了书桌上，用字典压好。“你刚刚出去的时候没关窗户。——我过来的时候它们都被风吹到地上了。——反正我没什么事做，就帮忙收拾了一下。”  
“谢谢，艾德。”  
男孩儿抬起头，静静地望着卡莱尔那对儿金色的双眼。——他的直觉告诉自己卡莱尔对他隐瞒了一件很重要的事情，而且多半是关于他的。  
究竟要不要开口问问呢？  
平心而论，艾德蒙很想知道。但是他所接受的教育使得他狠不下心来逼迫卡莱尔向自己坦白。  
男孩儿觉得自己可以大概猜到。——卡莱尔对他隐瞒的事情绝对不是一件好事。  
卡莱尔所拥有的温柔是不会让他所关心的，爱着的人产生苦恼情绪的。  
他相信这一点。  
也许对方的隐瞒是为了不让自己担心。如果是这样的话，他又何必去纠结这件事？该他知道的事情他早晚都会知道。  
“好吧，我去看会儿书。”艾德蒙抓了抓自己的头发，绕过卡莱尔向屋外走去。  
“嗯，去吧。”  
男孩儿的脚步顿了一下，然后加快速度离开了这里。


	46. 死了一户口本

艾德蒙蜷缩在卡莱尔卧室的躺椅上，一只手托着下巴，另一只手来来回回地翻着那本放置在他膝盖上的红皮书。——几秒钟之后，男孩儿“啪”地一声狠狠地合上了那部小说，隔着半个屋子将它扔了出去。  
可怜的书本在空中打了几个旋儿，然后“噗”地一声重重地落在了软绵绵的被子上。

艾德蒙觉得自己现在很难集中精力去做一件事。哪怕是一本非常有趣的科幻小说都无法吸引他。  
他理解并尊重卡莱尔的意愿，但是却不能忍受自己一无所知。——这样矛盾的心理使得他脑子里几乎乱成了一团。

【去问问他，问问卡莱尔。】  
【不，我不应该问。——那是他的隐私。】  
【可我们是家人不是吗？——他不能瞒着我。】  
【不，我想我应该尊重卡莱尔，就像他尊重我一样。】

男孩儿叹了口气，转头望着一旁的窗户。——外面的天仍旧是灰蒙蒙的一片。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

卡莱尔将一件黑色的外套搭在手臂上，穿过干净整洁的走廊，轻轻地敲了敲卧室的门。  
“艾德？我能进来吗？”  
里面没有回应。——难道是生气了？  
他站在原地思考了一会儿，然后轻轻地推开了房门。

男孩儿此时正一动不动地蜷缩在躺椅里，心跳和呼吸的频率都降到了比较低的水平，似乎睡的很香。

卡莱尔走进来坐在艾德蒙旁边，伸手用指腹轻轻地蹭了蹭对方隐藏在发丝中的粉红色耳尖。——后者轻轻呢喃了一声，有些懒散地翻了个身，平躺在躺椅上。原本裹着脖子的白色毛毯滑到了胸口处，但是仍旧处在睡梦中的男孩儿丝毫没有察觉到。  
“艾德。”这位英俊的吸血鬼家长把手放在艾德蒙的肩膀上轻轻地拍了拍，“艾德，醒醒。”  
男孩儿微微颤抖了一下，随即便睁开了那对儿宝石一般耀眼的猫眼儿，对着眼前的金发吸血鬼露出了一个询问的表情。  
“我想带你去见一个人。”卡莱尔只用单手就把对方整个人连带毛毯一起抱了起来，仿佛男孩儿是用羽毛做成的一样，“觉得现在方便吗？”  
“我没问题。——你要带我去见谁呢？”艾德蒙疑惑地问道。  
卡莱尔并没有立即回答。——他静静地注视着男孩儿的双眼，似乎还在思考究竟要不要提前告诉他。  
“……是彼得吗？”艾德蒙把手搭在对方的肩膀上有些急切地问道，“他们找到彼得了？”  
卡莱尔愣了一下，然后点点头。——男孩儿猜得没错。他刚刚接到了约翰·克利斯警长的电话。那位警长拜托他将艾德蒙带过去，以便更好地确认那具尸体的身份。  
是的，不是“那个人”，而是“那具尸体”。

卡莱尔其实并不想这么做。——因为他觉得他的男孩儿已经失去太多东西了。  
所以，刚刚在书房见到艾德蒙的时候，他对此保持了沉默。——他在想，也许还有其他办法可以补救。他可以拜托爱德华去看男孩儿脑海中关于彼得的记忆，记下对方的容貌然后再去现场指认那具尸体。  
可在那之后呢？  
等这个聪明的男孩儿找到可疑的迹象然后发现他所隐瞒的事情之后呢？  
那时，艾德蒙可能会比现在更痛苦。  
还是告诉男孩儿更好一点儿。——在这之后，好好地陪着他，告诉他自己永远都不会丢下他。让他知道这个世界上还有人关心他，需要他。  
卡莱尔相信，他会好起来的。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

黑色的梅赛德斯奔驰从布满绿色松针的小路上飞驰而过，惊起了几只落在树枝上交谈的麻雀。它们不满地大叫着，拍拍翅膀飞向更加幽静的地方。

艾德蒙扒着窗户，有些疑惑地看着正在熄火的卡莱尔。——他有些不明白对方为什么要在这种地方停下来。难道他们不去警局吗？  
“卡莱尔？”  
“下车吧，艾德。”卡莱尔摸了摸男孩儿的发丝，示意他打开车门。“我们直接去那里。”  
“哪里？”  
卡莱尔并没有回答。  
“卡莱尔？我们不去警局吗？”  
下一秒，艾德蒙就发现自己已经被雨衣裹了起来趴在卡莱尔的背上。——对方正以一种人类所无法达到的速度飞快地在绿油油的树林间穿梭着。

这种感觉就像是在飞。

男孩儿眯起眼睛抱紧了金发吸血鬼的脖子，同时小声地欢呼了一下。  
卡莱尔跑起来可比艾美特稳多了。——后者就只会耍帅，而且多半时间都想不起来自己背后背的是一个弱小的人类而不是强大的吸血鬼。  
“可以再快点儿吗？”艾德蒙把自己的脑袋贴在卡莱尔脖颈处的衣料上，大声地问道。  
“你想要速度？那就小心点儿，抓好了。”卡莱尔轻轻捏了捏男孩儿温热的手，蓦地加快了奔跑的速度。  
原本飞速退去的树木在艾德蒙的眼中几乎已经化成了一片绵延不绝的绿色画布，凉风混合着细小的雨点儿不断地击打在他的脸上，刺得他几乎睁不开眼睛。  
“噢噢噢噢噢噢！！！——好厉害！！！”  
吸血鬼奔跑的速度简直和一辆装了双制动离合的跑车一样快。  
现在的速度是多少？  
180码？  
应该远远不止。  
但是很快的，男孩儿就有点儿吃不消了。——这样飞快的速度让他不由自主地产生了一种强烈的眩晕感，胃部也开始痉挛着表达不满了。他相信，如果卡莱尔继续以这样的速度奔跑下去的话，他便有可能一口午饭吐在卡莱尔背上。

“你还好吧？很晕吗？”卡莱尔不愧是一名优秀的医生。——他根本不用询问就知道男孩儿的极限在哪里。——他及时地停下脚步，站在一片平整的空地上将男孩儿两手托起来，关心地问道。  
“唔，不行了，真的好晕。我以后绝对不会让爱德华背我，嗯，既然他是家里速度最快的一个。——我想我需要休息一会儿……”艾德蒙耸拉着脑袋没精打采地说道，“可以放我下来吗？”  
“我想你还是这样待着比较好。”卡莱尔张开五指轻轻地摁着男孩儿的脊背，将对方的身子压向自己的胸口，“靠一会儿吧，剩下的路我会慢慢走的。”  
“哦。”  
艾德蒙趴在卡莱尔的肩膀上，低下脑袋闭着眼睛休息了一会儿才渐渐缓过来。——而卡莱尔早已经凭借着这一段时间带着他走到了林子的中心。

按理来说，树林深处应该没什么人才对。可现在，这里却一反常态地热闹。

“哦，您把他带来了，卡伦先生。”一位年轻的警员在看到出现在空地上的卡莱尔时便立即将自己手上的枪支固定在皮带上，打着伞（其实他没有必要这么做的，现在的雨基本上已经小到可以忽略了）飞快地跑了过来，“辛苦了。”  
随即有些好奇地打量了一下对方怀里的蓝瞳男孩儿。——这个有着亚洲血统的孩子看起来大概九，十岁的样子，脸色有些苍白。他的手臂紧紧地环着这位英俊，年轻的外科医生的脖子，显得很亲昵地靠在对方的肩膀上。  
他就是警长口中的“艾德蒙”？哦，上帝保佑他，这个可怜的孩子。——这位警员想到。  
“哦，很高兴见到你，孩子。我是——”  
“艾德蒙·卡伦？”他的话被另一位女性警员打断了。对方穿着一身灰色的西装，外面套着一件颜色略深警服。那头漂亮的黑色直发在脑后扎成一条长长的马尾，看起来既严谨又干练。——艾德蒙曾经见过她。——她是约翰克利斯的助手，维拉。  
“他……出什么事了吗？”男孩儿稳稳地落在地上，仰着一张稚嫩的小脸一字一顿地问道。——不去警局，不去医院，反而专程跑到这个到处都是警察的偏僻的地方来。——如果到现在都猜不到究竟发生了什么的话，他就和傻子没什么区别了。  
“是……他死了。”维拉面无表情地说道。“对不起。”  
卡莱尔搭在艾德蒙肩膀上的手突然收紧了，捏得男孩儿有点儿疼，但是后者的关注点完全不在那儿。

艾德蒙瞪大了眼睛看了看维拉，然后又去打量周围来来往往的警员。

一阵令人心慌的沉寂——

“骗人。”男孩儿抬起头看着卡莱尔，似乎在期待对方对他说一句“愚人节快乐”，即使愚人节已经过去很久了。“彼得怎么可能会死？”  
“我很抱歉，孩子。”维拉说道，“但是不管你再怎么不相信，这都是事实。他不可能再活过来了。”  
“我不信！”艾德蒙沉默了一会儿突然大声地说道，“我自己会看！我不信你！”  
说罢，转身就向着空地中央的那间废弃的小型工厂跑去。  
站在门外的几名警员本想拦他，但是被维拉阻止了。  
于是艾德蒙便一路畅通无阻地跑到了杂草丛生的室内。

这里的空气相当潮湿，而且还混着一股令人作呕的气味。  
“彼得！”  
男孩儿的身影停在了二楼的一个房间前。他一手摁在油漆剥落了的门框上，静静地看着里面。  
几盏探照灯将房间照的透亮，几乎每一个屋角的墙皮都透着淡淡的光亮。  
如此一来，他便能很轻楚地看到那个躺在房间地板上的人。

那是彼得？

男孩儿愣愣地注视着那具似乎已经腐烂多日的尸体。  
潮湿的空气和温暖的环境似乎助长了各种微生物的繁衍，使得那个大男孩儿的身体无法很好地保持它原本的样子。  
那具尸体暴露在外的皮肤上都长出了青紫色的尸斑，几乎已经盖住了它原有的白色。大片大片的鲜血凝成棕褐色的血痂黏在那个人的侧脸上，似乎随时都要裂开变成褐色的粉末。那原本巧克力一般温暖的棕色瞳孔已经发黑扩散了，几乎遮盖住了整个眼白，在灯光下显得相当恐怖。——从尸体中散发出来的腐烂的臭味浓郁地让人几乎恨不得当场死过去。

这具尸体真的是彼得？  
不，这怎么可能？

艾德蒙呆呆地站在那里，脑子几乎已经丧失了最基本的思考能力。——他从没想过彼得会死。即使对方已经失踪了快一年的时间，他也一直坚信他的哥哥会回来。  
“彼得？”  
男孩儿在门口站了一会儿才颤颤巍巍地挪动双腿走到了房间里。  
他在布满灰尘的地板上跪下，伸手想去抚摸那具尸体的手臂。  
“别碰。”不知道何时进入房间的金发吸血鬼牢牢地握住了艾德蒙的手臂，及时地阻止了男孩儿那危险的举动。“别碰他，艾德。你可能会因此而感染上尸体上的某些病菌。”  
男孩儿愣愣地看了看卡莱尔的脸，然后又低下头去看彼得。  
一条小拇指粗细的蛆虫恰好就在这时从尸体脖子上发黑的伤口中缓慢地爬了出来。——它奋力地蠕动了几下，又从尸体那张开的嘴巴钻了进去，不出一秒钟便响起了喉咙摩擦的声音。

看到这一切的艾德蒙突然像触电一般跳了起来，捂着胸口绕过卡莱尔和那些等着记录信息的警察们，如同疯了一般地向外跑去。


	47. 至少让我陪着你

一只白色的蜗牛背着自己螺旋状的硬壳在一棵低矮的橡皮树上悠闲地漫步。在它身后，是一条长长的，亮晶晶的线条。  
它抖了抖两只如同天线一般的双眼，准备找个地方开始进食。

突然，一根树枝猛地抽了过来，将它狠狠地打入了脏兮兮的水坑里，溅起一朵小小的水花。

如果蜗牛有发声器官的话，它现在多半在咒骂那个拨开树枝从林子中跑过去的那个男孩儿：混蛋，害得我连饭都吃不好。

而对此毫无察觉的艾德蒙正卯足了劲奔跑着，想要尽可能地远离刚刚那个恐怖的地方。

——————————————————————————————————————————

这也许是他身为人类跑得最快的一次吧。——男孩儿在自己的脑海中浑浑噩噩地想着，直到他累得再也挪动不了双腿之后才勉勉强强地扶着树干停了下来。  
周围绿油油的树木和泥土被打湿的清香使得艾德蒙那原本急剧痉挛着的胃部得到了很大程度上的缓解。——头也不那么晕了。

男孩儿伸手揉了揉自己的眼角，把脸颊上的眼泪全部擦掉。  
又哭了！——艾德蒙一拳砸在棕褐色的树干上，恨恨地想。——为什么我除了哭之外就什么都做不了？！  
为什么会这样？！  
死亡为什么一定要把他身边的人一个接一个地带走？  
男孩儿呜咽了一声，抱着脑袋蹲在湿漉漉的土地上不住地发抖。

他还在想，如果彼得回来的话，自己就介绍他给卡伦家的其他人认识。——彼得会喜欢他们的。  
当然，也许卡莱尔也会一并收养彼得也说不定呢？  
是的，他会的。——艾德蒙坚信卡莱尔是这个世界上最温柔的人。

但是现实是残酷的。  
上帝剥夺了一个大男孩儿成长的权利，使他的一切都停留在这个湿润多雨的夏天。  
也许在这之后，金伦加小镇的人们偶尔会谈起他。——彼得·佩斯。那个可怜的，长着一对儿巧克力色的大男孩儿，他在失踪了近一年之后才被发现死在树林中的一个废弃工厂里，躺在脏兮兮的，布满灰尘的甲板上，身上爬满了肥硕的蛆虫。  
警方会以他为例，从而警示人们要注意安全。认识他的人们会为他开一场追悼会，为他写一封告别信，为他送别。然后他就会被渐渐淡出这个世界，直至没有人记得他存在过，也没有人记得他的样子。  
原本属于他的座位与储藏柜会被另外的孩子代替，他所持有的手机号码会被注销，他亲手种在林子里的梧桐树苗会越长越高，然后会被人们砍掉，做成家具或是纸张。  
再过十几年，就连那些可以证明他存在过的印记都会消失。  
从今往后，他就只会出现在那个蓝瞳男孩儿的脑海里。

在某个发着淡蓝色光芒的雪地上，那个瘦瘦高高的男孩儿蹲在一棵枯槁的梧桐树前，一边哼着歌儿，一边专注地捏着手中的雪团。  
他在寒风中抽了抽被冻得通红的鼻子，然后喃喃的说道：  
“今年的圣诞节，就送艾德雪兔好了。”

彼得才16岁。  
他本可以活得更好。

——————————————————————————————————————————

“有本事冲我来啊，懦夫！！！”男孩儿攥着拳头冲着仍旧灰蒙蒙的天空大声怒吼着，声带被撕扯之后所发出的声音使得单词的发音都变得模糊起来，几乎已经不能听清楚它们的意思了，“有本事你来杀我啊！！！我可不怕你！！！”  
就算手里没有武器，他也可以替彼得报仇。——他才不会害怕那种随意践踏他人生命的人渣！！！  
他要不惜一切代价找到那个杀人犯。——砍下那个人渣的手脚，让他看着自己的身体一点一点的腐烂。让他也尝一尝那种蛆虫趴入自己伤口中的疼痛与恐惧。让他痛苦地忏悔，然后滚进地狱。  
艾德蒙站在一棵高大的云杉树前，抬起腿狠狠地踢着面前这根结实的树干。——挂在枝叶上的雨滴混合着一些针状的枝叶窸窸窣窣地飘落，洒在男孩儿墨色的发丝间。

空气被划破的声音飞速逼近。几乎不到一秒钟，那位英俊的金发吸血鬼便出现在了艾德蒙的面前。

“艾德！艾德！”卡莱尔环住男孩儿的肩膀将对方紧紧地禁锢在怀里，以防止他因为情绪激动而做出一些伤害自己的事情，“艾德！冷静下来！”  
“不！！！别这样，放开我！！！”艾德蒙推开卡莱尔的手臂，想挣开对方的怀抱，但是每当他快要逃开的时候卡莱尔都会卡住他的腰再将他拖回来。  
“听话，艾德！——树林里不安全！”  
“不要！！！你放开我！！！——让我一个人待一会儿！！！求你了！！！”他现在不想面对任何人，就算是卡莱尔也一样。  
“不，我知道你很难过，艾德蒙。”卡莱尔皱着眉头尽力地将男孩儿揽在自己怀里，声音变得断断续续的。“让我陪着你。——至少让我陪着你。”

雨似乎变大了。——雷声响动，闪电照得四周一片刺眼的白。密集的雨滴打在周围的树枝上发出响亮的“啪啪”声。  
可是对于艾德蒙来讲，那些都不过是毫无意义的噪音。他对这一切都无动于衷。就好像自己此时正隔着电脑屏幕看着这一切一样。  
不是真的。  
这一切都不是真的。

“彼得死了，卡莱尔。——他死了。”男孩儿瞪大了那对儿圆圆的猫眼儿，眼神的焦距似乎落在了很远很远的地方。他低声重复着这句话，好像是在告诉对方这件事，又好像是在自言自语。——他的手紧紧地抱着卡莱尔的脖子，几乎已经能在对方那完美的，如同大理石一般的皮肤上留下印记了。  
“我知道，艾德……”卡莱尔叹了一口气，把自己的衣服拉下来罩在男孩儿的头上小心地抱着那个思想几乎与外界脱轨了的男孩儿赶在大雨将两人淋个透湿之前返回了车内。——漂亮的流线型跑车在雨中划过一条线，然后迅速地消失在了公路的尽头。

——————————————————————————————————————————

艾德蒙几乎已经不记得自己在被卡莱尔强行带离树林之后给与了什么样的反应，不记得卡莱尔对他说了什么，甚至也不记得自己是什么时候被带回家的……他的大脑总是呈现出一种神奇的放空状态，除了“彼得死了”这个句子之外就是一片空白。  
直到他们回家之后，他仍旧沉浸在自己的世界中无法挣脱。

“卡莱尔。”已经借由自己读心术的能力而知道一切的爱德华飞快地走入门厅，伸手替两人打开了家门，“艾德没事吧？”  
“不好说。”卡莱尔侧了侧脑袋，一脸担忧地看着那个不声不响趴在他身上的男孩儿。“他这样已经有一段时间了。”  
艾德蒙半靠在卡莱尔的肩膀上，一只手摁着自己的胃部，另一只手紧紧地抓着后者的衣领。  
他的脸色很平静，甚至已经僵化到了毫无表情的地步。只有眼睛周围和鼻头处淡淡的红色显示了一段时间之前他究竟哭得有多么厉害。  
“艾德？——我们已经到家了。”卡莱尔将手贴在男孩儿的脊背上轻轻地呼唤了一声，但是后者毫无反应。——那双漂亮的湛蓝色【神隐】猫眼儿仍旧微微眯着，看起来似乎随时都会睡着一样。  
【他正在回忆那个男孩儿的事情。】爱德华用自己的眼神告诉卡莱尔自己所听见的。【卡莱尔，他很难过。】  
“我知道。”英俊的金发吸血鬼家长微微敛首，动作轻柔地调整了一下男孩儿的姿势，让对方舒舒服服地躺在他的怀里，“可以麻烦你去找一下贾斯帕吗？不然艾德今天恐怕没办法正常入睡了。”  
爱德华点了点头，“嗖”地一声消失了。

“你不应该带他过去的，卡莱尔。”客厅里，罗莎莉站在艾美特身边皱着眉头压低了声音说道，“这对他来说太残忍了。”  
“不，卡莱尔必须这么做。”埃斯梅叹息着说道，“艾德蒙有权利知道这件事。”  
“是啊，宝贝儿。”艾美特接着埃斯梅的话说道，“卡莱尔不能因为害怕艾德难过就对他隐瞒这么重要的事情。这对他来说不公平。”  
罗莎莉瞪了艾美特一眼，转身飞快地上了楼，“啪”地一声关上了自己房间的门。  
卡莱尔向前迈了一步，似乎想说什么，但是被艾美特阻止了。  
“没事儿，卡莱尔。”艾美特耸了耸肩膀，示意卡莱尔别在意，“陪着小家伙吧！我去搞定罗斯。——你知道的，她能理解，就是一时半会儿有点儿情绪偏激。”  
“谢谢，艾美特。”  
这位帅气的大男孩儿咧开嘴露出了自己漂亮的牙齿，像一阵风一般飞快地登上楼梯去找自己的伴侣了。

——————————————————————————————————————————

卡莱尔半抱着男孩儿走进了盥洗室，托着后者的脑袋帮他简单地洗了一个澡，用一条毛茸茸的浴巾裹住之后才返回了自己的房间。  
而贾斯帕已经等在这里了。  
“抱歉，让你等了很久。”  
“不，没关系。”贾斯帕微微敛首，开始运用自己的黑暗天赋感受并引导艾德蒙的情感往积极的方向发展。

卡莱尔冲着贾斯帕点了点头，然后弯下腰准备将怀里的男孩儿放在床上。

而就在艾德蒙即将离开吸血鬼怀抱的时候，他轻轻地颤抖了一下，接着便闪电一般地伸出左手，死死地揪住了对方的领口处的布料。  
“……卡莱尔。”男孩儿低声恳求道，那双湛蓝色的猫眼儿瞪得大大的，看起来漂亮极了。“别走，求你了。”  
“嗯，不走。我就待在这儿。——陪着你。”英俊的金发家长收回了自己原本想将艾德蒙放下的双手，直起身，转而将后者整个人抱了起来。——此时的男孩儿正如同一个小婴儿一般趴在卡莱尔的肩膀上，转了转脑袋将水珠都蹭到了对方的白色衬衫上，很快就使得卡莱尔的肩头湿了一片。  
不过后者对此并不介意。  
卡莱尔微微敛首，轻轻地将男孩儿往上托了托，然后从床头柜上拿起一条白色的毛巾如同给小猫洗脸一般擦拭着艾德蒙脑袋上的水珠。后者眯着眼睛抽了抽鼻子，这才看到站在房间另一侧的贾斯帕。  
怪不得他的心情会突然觉变得如此平静，原来是这位大哥在旁边帮忙。  
“谢谢，贾斯帕。”蓝瞳男孩儿抱着卡莱尔的脖子轻轻地说道。——后者闻言露出了一个淡淡的微笑。  
“不客气，艾德蒙……现在好好睡一觉吧。——有卡莱尔陪着你。”  
“嗯。”


	48. 不期而遇的温暖和生生不息的希望

橘红色的晨曦透过薄薄的窗户轻柔地洒在卡莱尔的侧脸上，使得吸血鬼那光滑的皮肤开始反射出钻石一般闪耀的光辉。  
这位英俊的金发家长侧躺在一张带着深色帷幔的大床上，一只手撑着自己的脸颊，另一只手轻轻地摁在艾德蒙交叠在胸口处的手背上。——那双鎏金一般的眼眸正满含温柔地注视着男孩儿那微微颤动的黑色睫毛。  
几秒钟之后，艾德蒙轻轻地呢喃了一声，握着卡莱尔纤长的食指懒洋洋地滚了滚，刚好翻进对方的怀里。  
卡莱尔见状，立即调整了一下原本支撑自己的手臂。——从男孩儿的脖颈处穿过，分开五指贴在对方的脊柱处，然后微微施加压力将后者轻轻地按向自己的胸膛。  
艾德蒙动了动脑袋，在卡莱尔的肩膀上找了一个舒服的地方枕着，接着就放松下来不再动了。  
于是，失去了手臂支撑的卡莱尔便索性枕在了软绵绵的枕头上，搂着怀里的男孩儿轻轻地哼着一首旋律舒缓的曲子。

通过读心术了解到屋内情况的爱德华勾起了嘴角。  
卡莱尔真的很爱那个男孩儿。——那种和谐美好的气氛使得他这个局外人的情绪也受到了感染。  
爱德华发誓，如果不是有更要紧的事情的话，他可不愿做那个打扰两人的家伙。  
嗯，不然他会被雷劈的。

爱德华站在走廊外面轻轻地敲了敲深色的木门，在听到脑海里卡莱尔的声音之后才慢慢地走进了屋子里。  
“卡莱尔。”爱德华压低了声音说道，“警局刚刚打来电话。——他们说那个男孩儿的尸检已经完成，目前安置在停尸房里，可以考虑安排下葬了。关于火化的时间，需要你尽快给予一个答复……”  
“爱丽丝怎么说？”  
“她说明天和后天都有雨。”  
“那就明天吧。——毕竟那个男孩儿已经死亡太久了，尸体不宜继续存放。”  
“好吧，那我去回电话……要带艾德一起去吗？”  
“我尊重他的意愿。”  
“我应该想到的。——他怎么样？好一点儿了吗？”爱德华问道。  
“凌晨三点的时候才勉勉强强地睡着，而且似乎一直在做噩梦。——醒了好几次。不过现在总算好一些了。”卡莱尔将自己的手指从艾德蒙的手心中轻轻地抽出来，拍了拍他的脊背，然后才走下床，将那件已经被男孩儿蹂躏得满是褶皱和水渍的白色棉质上衣脱下来搭在椅背上，换上了一件看起来质地非常好的淡蓝色衬衫。  
“他睡觉一直都这么不老实吗？我以为他只有在做梦的时候才会蹬蹬腿儿。”爱德华惊讶地看着床上的男孩儿飞起一脚将放置在床沿上的靠垫狠狠地踢落在地上。  
“从我认识他开始就是这样。”卡莱尔无奈地摇了摇头，弯下腰将靠垫捡起来回归原位。  
“会不会是因为缺钙？”  
“不太可能。——我可以保证他的营养摄入量没有问题。”  
“会不会跟他一直不长个子有关？”  
“不知道。——不过他和同龄的孩子相比真的太过瘦小了……这确实是一个很严肃的问题。说实话，它已经困扰我很长时间了。”  
话音刚落，被人评价为“太过瘦小”的艾德蒙突然呜咽了一声，抽动了一下醒了过来。  
爱德华闷笑了一声，对卡莱尔做了个手势，自己先行离开了。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

刚睡起来的艾德蒙并没有注意到爱德华从房间里消失了。——他迷迷糊糊地从被窝里爬了起来，像一只小奶猫一般躬着脊背眯着眼睛在自己周围的被褥上摸来摸去，看起来像是在寻找什么东西。  
他在找什么？  
卡莱尔带着这个问题静静地站在原地好奇地望着，看着男孩儿的表情由刚开始的“慵懒”逐渐变成了“焦躁”。  
“卡莱尔！”艾德蒙揉着眼睛嘟哝道，“我把卡莱尔放到哪儿去了？”  
“……”  
原来是在找他。  
可是那句“我把卡莱尔放到哪儿去了”是怎么回事？

“睡糊涂了吗，男孩儿？”英俊的金发吸血鬼几乎下一秒就出现在了房间的另一边。——他侧坐在床沿上，伸手轻轻地捏了捏那竖在墨色发丝间的耳朵，然后张开双臂任由男孩儿扑上来抱住他。  
“我还以为我把你弄丢了。”艾德蒙把自己的脑袋埋入卡莱尔的颈窝里闷声说道。  
“不会的。”说罢便温柔地揉了揉男孩儿毛茸茸的脑袋，“我就在你旁边。”  
“嗯。——咦？”后知后觉的艾德蒙此时才终于察觉到有哪里不一样了。——他放开了卡莱尔，眨巴着那双醉人的蓝眼睛静静地打量着对方。

卡莱尔裸【神隐】露在外的皮肤被阳光照得如同中国出产的上好白瓷一般。——那光滑的表面就像是镶嵌了几亿颗璀璨夺目的钻石一般闪闪发光。  
他简直就像一尊用大理石一样光滑，钻石般透亮闪耀的无名石头铸成的完美雕像。——没有任何一样东西可以与之相媲美。

“好漂亮……”男孩儿目瞪口呆地望着自己眼前的人，哦不，吸血鬼，双手几乎不受控制地伸了过去，轻轻地贴住了卡莱尔冰凉的脸颊。  
“吸血鬼暴露在阳光下的样子。——我记得我说过有机会的话会让你看看。”卡莱尔微笑着说，“很耀眼是不是？”  
男孩儿仍旧瞪大了眼睛注视着微笑的卡莱尔。——对方的声音像是从很远很远的地方传来，空灵而且悦耳。  
“艾德？”  
“天使。”艾德蒙嘟哝道，“就差一对儿翅膀。——你真的是吸血鬼吗？”  
“吸血鬼，没错。”卡莱尔温柔地回答道。  
“简直太不可思议了。”  
“是啊。——在我刚刚变成吸血鬼的时候还曾经被阳光下的自己吓了一跳。”  
这句话使得艾德蒙一时间闷笑出声。——那双湛蓝色的眼睛微微弯起一个小小的弧度，像极了一轮明亮的新月。  
“被自己吓了一跳……嗯，那种情形一定很有趣……我记得彼得当年——”

声音戛然而止。

卡莱尔微微敛首，带着温柔的眼神望着男孩儿的脸，然后伸手帮他理了理翘起来的睡衣领。  
“艾德。”  
“嗯？”  
“想听故事吗？——关于我的。”  
艾德蒙沉默了一会儿，然后点了点头。  
“我在变成吸血鬼之后的很长一段时间都在流浪。”卡莱尔靠着床头坐在男孩儿的旁边，伸手揉了揉对方毛茸茸的脑袋，“因为无法克制住自己吸血的欲望，所以我根本不敢靠近人类。——直到我50多岁的时候。”  
“那天，我恰好经过离家不远的一个树林，听到了镇子上几位居民的话。——他们那时说的话我直到现在还记得：‘牧师大人似乎快不行了吧。——真可惜，忙了一辈子，最后却连一个陪着他的人都没有……哦，对了，他那失踪的儿子叫什么来着？那个聪明英俊的年轻人？’，‘叫卡莱尔。——真可惜。他是个好孩子，可命运就是那么残忍。失踪的时候才23岁。’”  
“我没有兄弟姐妹，母亲在我生下我之后就去世了。所以我在这个世间仅剩的亲人就是我那作为牧师的父亲。——于是我打定了主意，要在他去世之前回一趟家，再去见他最后一面。”  
“我去捕猎。杀了三头黄羊，直到我再也喝不下之后才停下，顺着自己记忆中的小路潜入了我曾经居住的屋子。”  
“我看到我那苍老的父亲静静地躺在床上，双手交叠，将一本圣经摁在自己的胸口处。——他还活着，但是却也活不了多久了。”  
“他看着我从阴影处走出来，站在他的面前。”  
“他显得很吃惊。——因为我的容貌仍旧和我30多年前离开时一样。然后他反应过来了。——那个让他引以为傲的儿子已经变成了他毕生与之斗争的黑暗种族。”  
“他非常气愤。——我看着他挣扎着想从床上爬起来，大喊着让我滚开。——然后，不出三秒钟，他就死在了我的面前。”  
“没有人教过我如何面对分别。——我甚至不曾挤出一个微笑，还来不及告别，来不及说一声‘我爱你’，他就这么离开了。”  
男孩儿蓦地伸出手握住了卡莱尔的指尖，那双迷人的猫眼儿睁得大大得，似乎是在安慰这位英俊的吸血鬼。——后者笑了一声，低下头用自己的额头抵住了男孩儿的。  
“我那时曾悲伤地认为这个世界上再也不会有让我觉得温暖的东西，但是我错了。”  
“命运是公平的。它剥夺了一件属于你的东西，必定会以另外一种方式还给你。”  
“这个世界不会因为几个人的离去而改变它原有的样子。——无论你经历过了什么样的事情，相信未来总会有不期而遇的温暖和生生不息的希望。”  
“所以我认为你应该打起精神来，艾德。”金发吸血鬼轻轻地说道，“我相信道理你都懂，所以我也不会过多地说那些可能会让你觉得十分啰嗦而且多余的话……我会陪着你，直到你完全好起来，好吗？”  
“……谢谢。”艾德蒙眨了眨快要流出泪的眼睛，伸手抱住了卡莱尔的腰，“谢谢你，卡莱尔。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

彼得·佩斯的葬礼是由艾德蒙亲自安排的。  
没有繁琐的仪式，没有冗长的告别词。只是一个小小的追悼会，邀请了几个和彼得原先关系很好的朋友，然后就结束了。

“我知道你喜欢低调。”男孩儿穿着一身黑色的正装打着伞站在白色的墓碑面前，弯下腰将一小束丁香花浅浅地插在了棕褐色的土里，“所以我就弄得简单了一点儿。——不过还好有卡莱尔他们帮忙，不然肯定又被我搞砸了。”  
艾德蒙看了看墓碑上的字母，然后揉了揉眼睛。  
“我以后都会和卡伦家的人们生活在一起，他们会把我照顾的很好的，所以你不用担心。——你就在那边好好玩吧，我不会想你的。”  
男孩儿冲着墓碑上硬币大小的相片做了一个鬼脸，然后闷笑出声。  
“开玩笑的。——我会一直记得你的。再见，彼得。——我爱你。”

话音刚落，艾德蒙就毅然决然地转身，头也不回地向道路尽头跑去。

“好了吗？”卡莱尔弯下腰，从蓝瞳男孩儿的手中接过那把蓝色的雨伞。  
“好了。”艾德蒙抓了抓自己的头发，显得有点儿尴尬，“你怎么来得这么快？——刚刚在偷听我的告别词？”  
“不，我并没有偷听。——光明正大的听而已。”  
“……回家吧，我有点儿困了。”男孩儿不满地咂了咂嘴，不过他并不打算计较这件事。  
卡莱尔将一只手搭在艾德蒙的肩膀上，往前走了一步，在发现男孩儿并没有挪动脚步之后便及时地停了下来。  
“怎么了？”  
艾德蒙望着身后的墓地，沉默了一会儿才抬起头，静静地望着卡莱尔的脸。  
“卡莱尔。”  
“嗯？”  
“咳，那个……如果有一天我死了，能不能请你不要忘记我？”  
卡莱尔闻言微微皱起了眉头，搭在男孩儿肩膀上的手也在不知不觉中加重了力道。金色的双眼如同阳光一般耀眼，几乎可以灼伤人的眼睛。  
艾德蒙愣了一下，然后才意识到自己刚刚说出的那句话有多么欠考虑。  
“咳，不，没什么，你听错了，我什么都没说。——快走吧！这里挺冷的。”说罢便去扯卡莱尔的袖子。——可惜没扯动。  
“艾德蒙。”  
“唔——”  
“不会的。”卡莱尔蹲下来温柔地搂住了男孩儿的肩膀，“我不会忘记你。——无论多久。”  
“发誓？”——这是得了便宜还卖乖的艾德蒙。  
“我发誓。”  
男孩儿咧开嘴，露出了一个足以让阳光在一瞬间黯然失色的笑容。


	49. 意大利之旅（1）

在罗马列奥纳多·达芬奇国际机场的对面，有一座干净漂亮的广场。——这里修着一个精致的喷水池，铺着象牙色的大理石地砖，白色的鸽子们拍着翅膀降落在行人的肩膀上，低下脑袋抢夺着他们手中香喷喷的玉米饼。几个穿着红色上衣的青年在广场的一边经营了一个乐队，正在演奏一曲非常轻快地摇滚乐，引得游人们频频瞩目。  
汤姆·杰里米此时正悠闲地趴在自己小店的柜台上，手指配合着那首摇滚乐敲出清脆的节奏。——现在是早上9点半，距离午餐高峰期还有三个多小时的时间，所以他才能抽出一点儿时间偷偷懒，望着小店外面的场景默默地发呆。  
今天又是宁静安详的一天。——加上他所经历的，已经有4年了。虽然他的父亲一直在催促他快点儿上大学，但是他却更喜欢在这样一个地方开一家美食店，看着各种各样的人们光顾，分享他们的故事，过着相当悠闲的日子。  
感觉就像一个看淡了生死的老人。——不过这样也不错。

“叮铃——”  
小店的玻璃门被推开了。

一个穿着深蓝色衬衫的小孩子握着一张崭新的100欧元向着柜台这边快步走了过来。——男孩儿长着一头墨色的短发，一对儿湛蓝色的猫眼儿，看起来似乎是一个亚洲人。  
“你好，男孩儿。——请问你需要点儿什么？”汤姆挺起了胸膛，清了清嗓子，用他前不久才学会的汉语向对方打了一个招呼。  
但是效果很不理想。——后者根本听不懂。  
艾德蒙歪着脑袋冲他比划了半天，然后才一字一顿地问道：“请问你会说英语吗？”  
汤姆松了一口气。——看来这位小客人的英语还不错。这样一来，他就不用担心交流上的问题了。老实说，他的汉语说得真的很烂。刚刚的14个字几乎已经是他的极限了。  
“你好，请问有什么我可以帮你的吗？”汤姆微笑着问道。  
“我想要一个芝士面包，两个热狗，还有一杯冰镇柠檬汁。”男孩儿将手中攥着的欧元放在柜台上，抬起小脸期待地看着汤姆，“我刚刚路过广场的时候闻到了，很香。”  
“谢谢夸奖，男孩儿。”汤姆立即转身，将零钱找给这个有着亚洲人长相特点的男孩儿，然后开始一边准备热狗，一边和对方聊了起来，“你是哪里人？”  
“美国。”  
“哦！那可真远。——刚开始我还以为你是中国人。”  
“我有中国的血统，但是从来没去过那里。”  
“那么你是混血儿了？——这次来意大利是为了观光吗？”汤姆将热狗翻了个个儿，然后将芝士面包小心翼翼地装进纸袋里，和冰镇柠檬汁一起递给了男孩儿。  
“是的。”  
“和家人？朋友？还是学校组织的活动？”  
“只有我和父亲。”  
“哦。——这也不错，和家人一起出来比较自由是不是？”  
“嗯。我同意你的话。”艾德蒙转头看了看窗外，接着又去看锅里的热狗，显得有点儿着急。  
“你一定饿坏了。”汤姆打趣道。  
“哦——实际上，是因为我的父亲还在那边等着我。”男孩儿坐在椅子上晃着双腿，“他不太放心我一个人过来。”  
“你可以让他一起过来。”  
“哦！——他正在和别人商量事情，比较重要，一时走不开。”男孩儿低下头喝了一口柠檬汁，然后愉悦地眯起了眼睛，“这个真好喝。”  
“哈哈，谢谢夸奖，男孩儿。——好了，你的热狗。”汤姆将饭盒递了过去。  
男孩儿接过自己的东西，从椅子上跳下来，冲他挥了挥手，推开门飞快地穿过广场和马路，跑进了机场的候机室里。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“卡莱尔！”艾德蒙提着塑料袋飞快地向着长椅上的男人跑去。——那张白净的小脸此时因为长距离的奔跑而呈现出了淡淡的红色，显得他越发地可爱。  
卡莱尔将自己的手机塞进兜里，伸手揉了揉男孩儿毛茸茸的脑袋。  
“买完了。——我很幸运，对方也会说英语。”艾德蒙如同献宝一般捧起了香喷喷的热狗，湛蓝色的猫眼儿弯得像一轮漂亮的月牙。  
“嗯。——快吃吧。”卡莱尔微笑着说道，“等会儿车就能送来了。”  
“我们可以去看看古罗马斗兽场吗？”  
“想去哪儿都行。”  
“太棒了！”男孩儿欢呼了一声，然后飞快地对自己手里的美食发动攻击。

十分钟后，卡莱尔带着艾德蒙走出了机场候机室，乘坐电梯下到了地下停车场里。——这位“年轻”的家长和一位站在自动贩卖机旁的棕发男人用意大利语飞快地交流了几句，然后便拿到了一把崭新的车钥匙。  
“你买了一辆什么车？”  
“DBS Ultimate。”  
“没有听说过。”  
“阿斯顿·马丁的一款跑车。——你会喜欢的。”卡莱尔带着男孩儿在停车场略微昏暗的走廊里拐了个弯儿，然后将那辆昂贵的跑车指给他看。  
由于年龄小而且一直生活在美国偏远小镇的原因，艾德蒙对于车的了解不怎么多。在他的世界里，雪佛兰大黄蜂就是最帅的跑车，这个想法简直可以称得上根深蒂固，艾美特怎么全都劝不动。但是今天，托卡莱尔的福，男孩儿终于把大黄蜂完全扔到了脑后。

这辆崭新的DBS Ultimate明显延续了阿斯顿·马丁的强烈自我风格。它有着跑车特有的低矮的前车头，配合进气大嘴的设计，深邃的前氙气大灯。——整体显得非常灵巧，圆润，性感，在头顶探照灯的照耀下反射着明亮的光泽。  
“看看里面吧。”卡莱尔揉了揉艾德蒙的脑袋，将车钥匙递了过去。——后者立即打开车门，一边“哇哇”地称赞着，一边抚摸着内饰黑色的真皮座椅，镀铬金属条和桃花心木制的装饰件。  
“太棒了！！！”男孩儿双眼灼热地看向卡莱尔，“我们这几天都要开这辆车吗？”  
“我想是的。”  
“它多少钱？”艾德蒙将车钥匙还给坐在驾驶座上的吸血鬼，然后飞快地系上了安全带，“300万？”  
卡莱尔笑了一声，对此并没有做回答。——如果告诉男孩儿这是全球限量版跑车的话，估计他就有可能兴奋的睡不着觉了。  
“我们先去哪儿？”  
“你说了算。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

罗马之游比艾德蒙想象中的还要有趣。——他和卡莱尔一起逛了很多地方，直到晚上才返回繁华的市内。

卡莱尔将车停在一家酒店前，打开车门将半梦半醒的男孩儿拦腰抱了起来。——后者揉了揉眼睛，勉勉强强地睁开一条小缝，在看到抱着他的人是卡莱尔之后就心安理得地再一次闭上了眼睛。  
“睡吧，艾德。——剩下的就交给我了。”卡莱尔抚摸着艾德蒙的脊背压低了声音说道。——他的男孩儿从凌晨四点一直亢奋到不久之前，想想也该累坏了才对。  
“唔——我要睡大床。”  
“我知道。”卡莱尔闷笑出声。

艾德蒙这天晚上表现得相当老实，他缩在被子里几乎连腿都没蹬过一下就这么一直安安稳稳地睡到了第二天早上。

男孩儿打了个哈欠，揉了揉有些湿润的眼睛，如同机器人一般僵硬地掀开薄薄的被子坐起身，顶着乱糟糟的头发开始四处寻找着自己家长的身影。  
几乎是下一秒，他就看到了那位站在阳台上打电话的英俊吸血鬼。——对方似乎发现男孩儿已经起来了，于是便转身敲了敲阳台的玻璃门，示意对方先去洗漱。  
艾德蒙对他做了一个“了解”的手势，然后乖乖地下床走向了盥洗室。

男孩儿在浴缸里磨蹭了半天，等他回来的时候，卡莱尔已经坐在床边等着了。  
“昨晚睡得好吗？”  
“很好。——我连梦都没做。”男孩儿将自己脑袋上的毛巾拉下来搭在脖子上，快步穿过屋子一屁股坐在了卡莱尔旁边，“我睡着的时候你都在干什么？”  
“一直在看书。”卡莱尔微笑着指了指房间木桌上垒的高高的（目测20英寸）旅游方面的书籍，“我想为我们制定一个比较完美的旅行计划。”  
“……这么多书？看得过来吗？——需不需要我帮忙？”  
“大概浏览一遍还是可以的。所以你只需要在适当的地方给出自己的意见和建议就行了。”卡莱尔伸手帮艾德蒙理了理白色的衣领，然后将一沓纸递了过去。——上面用一种非常漂亮的花体字写着今后几天的行程安排，详细得令人咂舌。  
“完美。”男孩儿吐了吐舌头，然后将它还了回去。“我没意见。”  
“太好了。”卡莱尔勾起嘴角，“那么我们现在可以进入重点了。”  
“重点？”  
“关于沃尔图里。”


	50. 意大利之旅（2）

“沃尔图里？”艾德蒙疑惑地歪了歪头，“就是你曾经说过的那个居住在意大利沃特拉城的吸血鬼家族？”  
“没错。”卡莱尔抬手摸了摸男孩儿毛茸茸的脑袋，接过他们的旅行计划放在一边，“但是那时我并没有详细地告诉你他们在血族中的地位。”  
“他们很厉害吗？”  
“你可以把他们看作吸血鬼中的‘皇族’。——制订了属于吸血鬼的法律，同时负责维护它的权威。”  
“原来你也是平民百姓。”艾德蒙眨了眨那对儿湛蓝色的双眼，然后露出了一个狡黠的笑容。“我平衡了。”  
“是的。——准确的说，一般的吸血鬼并不在乎自己拥有多大权利和多高的地位。我们最想要的就只有血。”卡莱尔轻轻地说道，“言归正传，艾德。——关于吸血鬼的法律。”  
“吸血鬼也有宪法吗？婚姻法？环境保护法？”  
“吸血鬼的法律很少，而且不像人类那样详细。——其中最重要的一条就是吸血鬼不得在人类面前暴露自己的身份。”  
“嗯。这个我知道。你在收养我的那天就告诉过我。——所以我一直在想我是不是让你触犯法律了。有好几次我都想问你，但是爱德华告诉我还没到时候。”  
“爱德华的读心术很有用不是吗？——他知道我打算过一段时间再告诉你。”  
“现在？”  
“是的。——我认为我目前还没有真正地触犯法律。”  
“可是我已经知道你是吸血鬼了。——家里人也是。”  
“我们的法律并不像人类那样死板。就拿刚刚那一条来说，可以用来变通的方法就有两个。——第一，把那个人类杀了。”  
艾德蒙双手捂着脖子颤抖了一下。  
“艾德……你知道我不会那么对你。”卡莱尔叹息着说道。  
“我知道。我就只是想看看你的反应。”男孩儿咧开嘴笑了起来。——卡莱尔刚才的表情真的很有趣，感觉像是被一个不认识的人用铁锨狠狠地敲了一下脑袋，“那么第二种方法呢？”  
“把那个人类变成吸血鬼。”  
艾德蒙眨了眨眼睛，然后抬起手指指着自己的鼻子。  
“我也能变成吸血鬼吗？”  
“尊重你的意见。”卡莱尔温柔地望着自己面前的男孩儿，伸手在对方的小脸上轻轻地摩挲着，“如果你不想变成吸血鬼，那么我也有办法让你做为人类而活下去。”  
“……你在说什么啊，我当然愿意变成吸血鬼了。”艾德蒙瞪大了眼睛，“我想和你们一起生活下去。而且——如果失去我的话，你们会很难过的吧？”  
“和我预料的一样。”卡莱尔轻轻地笑了一声，“你把吸血鬼想得太过美好了。”  
“因为你们本身就很美好。——起码家里的吸血鬼们都是。”艾德蒙抓住了卡莱尔的指尖，“把我变成吸血鬼吧。——我也想变得强壮起来，不能让你们总是护着我。”  
“再考虑一下吧，艾德。你不用这么快就回答我。”  
“不，不用了。——再怎么考虑，我的决定也不会改变。”男孩儿坚定地说道，“你已经转变了爱德华他们，所以转变我应该也不会有问题。——什么时候？现在吗？”  
卡莱尔注视着艾德蒙那漂亮的猫眼儿，轻轻地笑出了声。  
“卡莱尔？”  
这位英俊的吸血鬼并没有回答。  
几乎是下一秒，他便一手揽上男孩儿的腰，将对方整个人压在了软绵绵的床上。  
“卡，卡莱尔？”艾德蒙紧紧地抓着对方肩膀处的布料，声音有些颤抖。——嗯，他才不会承认自己有点儿心慌。  
“变成吸血鬼，嗯？”  
“哦！好吧！——你随便咬，我不怕疼。”说罢便闭上眼睛抬起了下巴，将自己那白白净净的脖子露了出来。

卡莱尔曲起双臂调整了一下自己的位置，几乎已经将艾德蒙整个人圈在了身下。他动作缓慢地低下头，然后将自己的侧脸贴在男孩儿的脖颈上。  
属于歌者的绝美气味立即淹没了他。——艾德蒙闻起来有点儿像像米兰，同时似乎还夹杂着淡淡的红茶的香气。  
太美妙了。简直无法用语言来形容这种感觉。  
卡莱尔叹息了一声。  
他身体里属于吸血鬼的本能开始躁动起来，不断叫嚣着想要将这个男孩儿的血液全部吞进肚子里。  
但是他不能。  
卡莱尔睁开眼睛，用那对儿暗金色的瞳孔仔细地观察着男孩儿的反应。  
艾德蒙有点儿紧张。——他的手紧紧地抓着卡莱尔的上衣，身体的肌肉紧绷着，眼睑还在不断地颤动。  
这完全就是扎针之前的反应。——看来他还是很怕疼。  
卡莱尔闷笑了一声，在男孩儿颈动脉外侧的皮肤上轻轻亲吻了一下，然后将他抱了起来。  
“再等几年。”  
“为什么不是现在？”艾德蒙蓦地睁开双眼，有些急迫地问道。  
“你还小，艾德。难道你愿意一辈子停留在13岁的时候？”  
“也对……那，我需要等几年呢？”  
“7年左右。”  
“7年？！不行，太长了！4年！”  
“5年。”卡莱尔微笑着说道，“不能再小了。”  
“……爱德华都是你17岁转变的，我为什么就不能。”  
“除非你染上西班牙流感。”  
“你知道那是不可能的。——家里有个医生，我连感冒的权利都被剥夺了。”男孩儿嘟嘟哝哝地说道，“好吧，5年就5年。”  
“乖孩子。”卡莱尔摸了摸艾德蒙的脑袋。  
“……我突然想起来你的旅行计划里有沃特拉城。”男孩儿恍然大悟地说道，“你早就估计我会答应变成吸血鬼的是不是？”  
“是的。”卡莱尔脸上的笑意更深了，“你爱我们，不是吗？”  
“哼。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

托卡莱尔的福，艾德蒙游览了很多他以前想都不敢想的地方。  
他们在罗马待了五天，然后又转乘去了米兰，在那里待了三天，接着又去了那不勒斯和威尼斯。在游荡了大半个意大利之后，卡莱尔才带着艾德蒙开车去了佛罗伦萨。

“今天是圣马库斯节。”当这辆拉风的阿斯顿马丁行驶在通往沃特拉城的公路上时，卡莱尔开口说道。  
“什么？”  
“圣马库斯节。——传说一个基督徒传教士，沃尔图里的马库斯神父一千五百年前把所有的吸血鬼都逐出了沃特拉城。这个节日就是为了纪念他而设立的。”  
“沃尔图里的马库斯？他不是吸血鬼吗？”  
“他当然是吸血鬼。——只不过这里的人们都不知道。”  
“可怜的人类。——就这样被欺骗了一千多年。”  
卡莱尔笑了一声。  
“我想，他们并没有损失不是吗？——今天的人会非常多的，注意别走散了。”  
“当然。”  
卡莱尔将车开到一个陡坡上，这时道路变得拥挤起来，越往上开，车子就越多。于是他便索性将车子停在了路边，然后拉着艾德蒙徒步向上这里的中心广场。  
这里几乎所有人身上都带有红色的部分。——衬衫，领带，帽子，发带，头巾，鞋子，还有红旗。有些人还化了妆，似乎是为了让自己看起来更像吸血鬼一点。  
“不用着急。天黑的时候会有人带我们去普奥利宫殿的，先按照计划来？”  
“好的！”男孩儿扯了扯卡莱尔的袖子，“你看那里有人在卖吸血鬼的獠牙。——我可以要一个吗？”  
“当然可以。”  
于是艾德蒙便兴冲冲地挤进人群里，飞快地挑选了一个看起来非常精致的小玩意儿，然后准备拿给他的家长看。  
然而，等他回过神之后才发现卡莱尔竟然不见了。  
意识到这一点的男孩儿立即慌了。——他将吸血鬼的獠牙塞进兜里，来来回回地寻找着那个英俊逼人的金发吸血鬼。  
等等啊，卡莱尔应该不会被沃尔图里的吸血鬼抓走了吧？  
艾德蒙焦急地在人群中蹿来蹿去，不断地询问着周围的人有没有见到他的家长，但是因为语言不通的关系，他完全不知道对方在说些什么。  
完了，他这次出来的时候根本就没带手机，而且刚刚的吸血鬼假牙几乎已经花光了他身上的所有钱。找不到卡莱尔就意味着他没办法回国，没办法回国就意味着他得待在意大利，待在意大利就意味着他想活下来就必须只能找工作养活自己，但是这根本就是不可能的！——就凭他一个没多少人生阅历，只会说英语和德语的小屁孩就想在意大利和意大利人抢工作，说出来简直让人笑掉大牙！  
男孩儿抱着脑袋呻吟了一声，然后哭丧着脸站在来来往往的人群里为自己今后可能面对的事情默哀。  
这时，一个路过的亚洲女孩儿发现了他，于是便挤开人群跑了过来。  
“你怎么了？”女孩儿用英语问道，“和家人走丢了吗？”  
艾德蒙沉默了几秒，然后点了点头。  
“你记得家人的电话吗？我可以把手机借给你。”  
“我——”  
“艾德蒙？”  
男孩儿立即转身，飞快地扑向了卡莱尔。后者松了一口气，伸手将他刚刚买来的黑色斗篷裹在艾德蒙的身上。  
“抱歉。”  
“你跑到哪儿去了？”  
“给你买点儿小礼物，但是没想到你挑选得这么快。”  
男孩儿抽了抽鼻子，一手抓着卡莱尔的胳膊，另一手将刚刚买来的獠牙安上，然后狠狠地啃了上去。  
这一系列动作引得卡莱尔哭笑不得。  
也许艾德蒙更适合做狼人。——他似乎只要一生气就会咬人，抓到哪儿咬哪儿……哦，最重要的是连吸血鬼都不放过。  
不过起码这次他学聪明了，知道不能直接用自己的牙咬。

“好了，艾德。——我保证不会再出现这种事了。”卡莱尔拍了拍男孩儿的肩膀。  
得到了保证的艾德蒙欣然松口。  
他转向了那个已经石化了的女孩儿，露出了一个灿烂的笑容——  
“谢谢！不过不用麻烦了，我父亲已经找到我了。”


	51. 意大利之旅（3）

下午，天空放晴了。  
有了阳光的约束，所以卡莱尔不得不允许艾德蒙一个人到处转悠而自己则必须待在阴影里。  
这位英俊的金发吸血鬼此时正坐在走廊下的长椅上，静静地等待着男孩儿的归来。

时间一分一秒地过去，直到周围的游人们渐渐变得稀少起来时，卡莱尔才低头看了看自己左腕上的手表。  
他要求艾德蒙5点必须返回这里，可现在已经是6点10分了。  
像所有家长一样，他此时非常担心自己儿子的安危。  
他应该快点儿去找的，但是这该死的太阳仍旧悠哉游哉地挂在天上，害得他哪儿也去不了。  
嗯，他的男孩儿最好还记得有人在这里等他，然后在10分钟之内返回这里，不然就算是“温柔并且善解人意的卡莱尔”也会生气的。

5分钟过去了。——卡莱尔开始变得坐立不安。  
他打电话给爱丽丝，但是对方告诉他，她没办法看到艾德蒙。——这使得卡莱尔更加着急了。  
他从长椅上站起来，在走廊里来来回回地踱步。  
只要太阳一下山，他就会立即冲出这里，把他的男孩儿找回来。

几分钟之后，一个披着斗篷的蓝瞳男孩儿飞快地向这边跑了过来。  
“卡莱尔，卡莱尔！”  
“艾德！”卡莱尔松了一口气。  
“卡莱尔！——你先低下头，闭上眼睛！”  
卡莱尔有些疑惑，不过最终还是照做了。  
艾德蒙见状，一边窃笑着，一边将藏在身后的东西戴在了卡莱尔的脑袋上。  
“好了！你可以睁开眼睛了！”  
那是一对儿黑色的狼耳朵。——他刚刚到处闲逛的时候看到有几个人戴着，于是突发奇想，非常想知道如果给卡莱尔戴上会是什么样子的？  
接着，就有了现在的一幕。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”男孩儿捂着肚子几乎笑倒在地上，“卡，卡莱尔你变成狗了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”  
“……”卡莱尔揉了揉自己的太阳穴，然后不由分说地把狼耳朵转移到了艾德蒙的脑袋上。  
身体猛地腾空，还没等男孩儿反应过来，他就已经被卡莱尔摁在了大腿上。  
等等……这个姿势……难道……  
“卡，卡莱尔！”  
“趴好了，艾德蒙·卡伦。”卡莱尔一手摁在男孩儿脊背上，一手高高地扬起——  
“等——”  
“啪！！！啪啪！！！啪啪啪！！！啪啪啪啪！！！”

艾德蒙·卡伦，13岁。因为身在异国他乡独自玩耍无视了归期还不自觉道歉而遭到了吸血鬼的家暴。

果然每个调皮的男孩儿在成长的过程中都要经历“被家长揍屁股”这种事情。——不过对于艾德蒙来说，这个经历来得实在有点儿晚。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“艾德，他们马上就要来了。——你还有什么想问的吗？”卡莱尔此时正试图让那个不久之前被他揍了屁股的男孩儿说话。——但是这并不容易。  
艾德蒙似乎已经打定了主意不想理他，哪怕等会儿他们就要进入到沃尔图里的城堡里了。  
“艾德？”  
男孩儿捂着屁股凉凉地看了卡莱尔一眼，然后迈开步子往旁边挪了一点儿，靠在结实的而冰凉的白色石料上。——由于光线变暗的缘故，那对儿戴在他头上的黑色狼耳朵几乎已经与他的发丝融合到了一起，被时不时刮来的风吹得一抖一抖的，看起来就像真的一般。  
“还在生气？嗯？”卡莱尔蹲下来拉住艾德蒙的胳膊，“别这样，艾德。你让我很难过。”  
“……”男孩儿翻了一个白眼儿，故意不去看卡莱尔。——他不敢注视卡莱尔那对儿漂亮的眼睛，不然他肯定坚持不到5秒钟就缴械投降了。  
他假装自己突然对走廊顶部悬挂的绿色植物十分感兴趣，对于卡莱尔的拥抱完全不做任何反应。  
“艾德。”  
“……哼。”  
“艾德。”  
“……”  
卡莱尔闷笑了一声，蹲下来将艾德蒙环进了自己的怀抱。——后者挣扎了一下，发现没有用之后就果断放弃了。  
“对于我打你屁股这件事情，我道歉。”卡莱尔轻轻地说道，“但是我觉得最先犯错的是你。——这里是意大利，不是金伦加。让你一个人到处乱跑已经是我的极限了。如果你还不按时回来的话，想想我会有多担心，嗯？”  
男孩儿抽了抽鼻子，将视线转移到了卡莱尔的耳朵上。  
“听话，艾德。——看着我。”卡莱尔恳求道。  
“……你把我打得很疼。”终于心软了艾德蒙如是说道。“把手机给我，我要给埃斯梅打电话。她会教训你的。”  
金发吸血鬼笑了一声，伸手将男孩儿抱了起来。  
“好。——不过这得等我们出来之后了。”  
艾德蒙转过头，看到了两个站在阴影处的身影。——他们两个都披着带着复古花纹的拖地灰色斗篷，感觉像是从中世纪的油画中走出来的一样。

“晚上好，德米特里，费力克斯。”卡莱尔轻快地说道。  
“晚上好，卡莱尔。——阿罗安排我们出来迎接，路上还算顺利吗？”那个名叫“费力克斯”的吸血鬼说道。——他似乎和卡莱尔很熟。  
“当然。”卡莱尔回答道，“这里的天气依旧很好。”  
“是啊，不过对于我们来说是挺不方便的。”德米特里说道。——他不着痕迹地看了一眼艾德蒙，然后又立即将视线移到了卡莱尔身上。“这个男孩儿？”  
“和我在一起的。——艾德蒙·卡伦。”  
“是啊，这确实让人觉得意外。”费力克斯往后退了几步，“我们可以进去了？阿罗还在等你。”  
卡莱尔点了点头，跟着费力克斯和德米特里走进了黑暗中。  
他们走进了一条破旧的，向下倾斜的小巷，在它的深处拐了个弯，然后走进了一个又小又黑的洞。  
费力克斯和德米特里首先跳了进去，然后就是抱着男孩儿的卡莱尔。  
下落的过程很快。——几乎两秒钟不到，卡莱尔就站在了稳稳地站在了洞底。  
黑乎乎的通道依旧再向下倾斜，不知道会通往向哪儿。

艾德蒙乖乖地缩在金发吸血鬼的怀里，怀着好奇又忐忑的心理不断地打量着周围的场景，想要尽力记清他们进来的路。  
左拐，右拐，右拐，然后再左拐……糟糕，已经记混了。  
男孩儿转了转脑袋，打了个寒颤。——他现在知道卡莱尔为什么坚持让他披上斗篷了。如果不这样干的话，他绝对会被冻僵。  
也许他们已经下到离地面很远的地方了。——这里非常安静，潮湿。还有一些不知道从哪里来的光线将洞里照得稍微亮了一些，起码能让身为人类的艾德蒙知道他们一直在向前走而不是在原地踏步。  
地道的终点是一扇扶手已经生锈了的门。——他们很快通过，尽到一个稍大一点儿的，有光线的石室。他们穿过它，来到一条明亮的，普通的走廊。两边的墙壁是白色的，地板是灰色的。天花板上均匀地挂着很平常的矩形煤油灯。  
艾德蒙看了看走廊的尽头，那里有一部电梯，门似乎已经开了一半。——这让艾德蒙觉得有点儿滑稽。在他的认知里，除了卡伦家和德纳利家的吸血鬼之外，其他的血族（尤其是那些喝人血的吸血鬼）都不会利用现代高科技。也许看到螺旋状的石阶会更正常一点儿。  
他们乘坐电梯的时间很短。走出电梯后，就是一片像是邮局前台的地方。墙壁式木头做成的，地板是很深很深的蓝色。没有窗户，取而代之的是大幅的色彩鲜艳的托斯卡纳风格的乡村风景画。房间的中间是一个高高的，光泽的桃花心木柜台。——真有趣，吸血鬼也需要门迎吗？  
刚想开口询问，金发吸血鬼便伸手摁了摁男孩儿的脊背，示意他保持安静。  
男孩儿盯着卡莱尔的脸看了一会儿，等回过神来之后才发现他们已经进入了一个巨大的房间。  
这里仅有的家具就是那三张很大的木椅，看起来像国王的宝座一般。——它们被并排安置在房间的正中间，和弯弯绕绕的石墙相互反着光。  
“哦！亲爱的卡莱尔！”第一个说话的人穿着一件黑色的长袍。他的声音就像小提琴一般轻柔。  
卡莱尔放下了艾德蒙，然后和他短暂地拥抱了一下。  
“这段时间还好吗，阿罗？”  
“当然，再好不过了。——这位，是艾德蒙吗？”虽然说的是疑问句，但是他的语气已经无比肯定了。  
“您好，阿罗。我是艾德蒙·卡伦。——很高兴认识您。”  
阿罗弯下腰静静地打量着自己面前的蓝瞳男孩儿，然后露出了一个相当灿烂的笑容。——几乎欣喜若狂了。  
“你看到了吗，马库斯？哈！多么有趣的孩子！在见到我们之后，别说恐惧了，脸一丝惊讶的眼神都没有。”  
最左侧木椅上的黑发男人面无表情地点了点头，看起来无聊极了。——不过阿罗看起来似乎并不在意对方的反应。他仍旧兴趣十足地看着艾德蒙，似乎恨不得把他抱起来好好地研究一番。  
一秒钟之后，马库斯露出了一个十分微妙的表情。他走下了木椅，用手碰了碰阿罗的手掌。——半秒之后，后者皱了一下眉头，然后露出了极其惊讶的表情。


	52. 一不留神，艾德就长大了

“哦！卡莱尔，我的老朋友！”阿罗带着惊奇的表情看向了卡莱尔，“马库斯看到了。——这可真令我感到吃惊。”  
“是的，我选择了他。”卡莱尔轻轻地说道。  
他们的对话弄得艾德蒙一头雾水。——他不知道阿罗在吃惊什么，同样也不知道马库斯看到了什么。  
看来吸血鬼都很擅长打哑谜。——他如是想着。

“但是，这是一种多么美妙的香味……属于我们的独一无二的歌唱家！说道这里，我不得不为你的成就而感到骄傲。——就算是活了三千多年的我们也没办法将自己克制到那个程度。”阿罗仿佛吟诗一般地说道，“虽然我很想说——‘这是极大的浪费’，但是你肯定不会赞成的吧？”  
“确实不会。”卡莱尔带着笑容十分干脆地回答道。  
“真是可惜……作为朋友，我应该要祝贺你。但是——作为执法者的沃尔图里……”阿罗笑了一声，然后转身坐在了木椅上。——原本宁静祥和的气氛突然变了。改变的如此明显，以至于周围的气温都下降了十几度。感受到这一变化的艾德蒙往后退了一步，不再盯着卡莱尔看，而是十分警惕地望着对面的三个吸血鬼。  
“我想你应该很清楚我们的法律，卡莱尔。”阿罗一字一顿地说道。“在我看来你并不是一个愿意以身试法的人。”  
“没错。但是——”  
“按照我们的法律，你们都得死。”原本坐在最右侧长椅上，一直保持沉默的凯厄斯突然出声了。“除非——”  
“我愿意变成吸血鬼！卡莱尔答应我了！他会转变我！”男孩儿握着拳头向前迈了一步，大声地喊道，“我至今为止都没有把你们的事情泄露出去，以后也不会！——请相信我！”  
“……他会成为我们中的一员。”卡莱尔伸手摸了摸艾德蒙的发丝，示意对方冷静一点儿，“就如同他所说的那样，等他大一些，我会亲自转变他。”  
气氛就像突然被冻结住了一样。——时间一分一秒地过去，男孩儿越来越紧张。他不知道过多久沃尔图里才会下达判决，不知道这件事还会变得有多糟糕。  
这样如死一般的寂静使得艾德蒙几乎快要撑不下去了。——如果不是卡莱尔一直站在他身后捏着他的肩膀的话，他也许就一边大喊着一边冲上去质问这群沃尔图里的吸血鬼究竟想怎么样。  
“如果这样的话就没有问题了。”阿罗抖了抖自己的袍子，再次站了起来。“不过在此之前，我需要验证，亲爱的男孩儿。——我想要知道你究竟有没有将我们的存在透露给别人。原谅我，并不是我不信任你，只是这件事情很严肃，非常严肃……可以把你的手给我吗？”  
艾德蒙抬头看了看卡莱尔，见对方点头同意之后才将自己的手伸了出去。  
“我的荣幸，先生。”  
阿罗立即“飘”过来，飞快地握住了男孩儿的手，半分钟之后（艾德蒙觉得像是半个小时）才放开。

“哈哈哈哈！真是有趣。”阿罗大笑着，“‘如果你敢动卡莱尔我就咬死你。’——你瞧，卡莱尔，他简直就像一只可爱的小狼崽。和他的耳朵很配。”  
艾德蒙满脸通红地一把拉下脑袋上的耳朵，将它们塞进斗篷内侧的兜里。——他居然忘记在进来之前取下脑袋上的狼耳朵！可恶！怪不得那些吸血鬼总是用一种奇怪的眼神打量他。——他刚才的样子一定蠢透了！  
卡莱尔将自己的手搭在男孩儿人的肩膀上，带着温柔的表情看着他。  
“看来我们是无罪的不是吗？”艾德蒙飞快地说道。——他一点儿也不想在这个黑暗潮湿的地方多待了。  
“当然。——我们期待你的新生，艾德蒙·卡伦。”阿罗用一种异常优美的咏叹调说道。  
“谢谢，阿罗。”男孩儿满意地点了点头。  
“那么我们现在就把那些沉重的事情放在一边吧。——卡莱尔，要在这里住几天吗？你以前的房间还留着。”  
“不用了，谢谢。”卡莱尔微笑着说道，“我们定了明早的飞机。——艾德需要在后天早上返校……那么我们可以走了？时间确实不早了，阿罗。”  
“是的，是的。”阿罗愉快地回答，“但请下次再来，这个男孩儿真的很有趣。——我很想和他多相处几次。”  
“我们也会拜访你们的。”凯厄斯说，“回去的时候注意一点儿。——最近阳光很充足。可别被人类看到了。”  
在此期间，马库斯一直坐着，似乎对什么事情都漠不关心。

德米特里示意卡莱尔和艾德蒙跟着他走，原路返回，好像他们刚刚经过的，黑漆漆的洞口就是这里唯一的一条出路。

当璀璨的夜空映入眼帘时，男孩儿才蓦然松了一口气。——那种感觉就好像有人将一块压在胸口上的大石头移开了一样，就连呼吸都变得顺畅了。  
他现在可以毫无压力地一直活到18岁，然后再去考虑变成吸血鬼的事情。——这算是非常好的结局了。  
“卡莱尔。”  
“嗯？”金发吸血鬼温柔地看着他，金色的瞳孔泛起了涟漪，美得令人窒息。  
“……不，没怎么。”怀着一肚子疑问想要提出来的艾德蒙突然笑了一声。——他突然觉得只要能和家人们待在一起，有很多事情已经变得不那么重要了。有时候他可以选择放下自己的好奇心，因为卡莱尔总是会让他知道所有他应该知道的信息。  
男孩儿眯着那对儿湛蓝色的猫眼儿打了一个哈欠，然后垂下脑袋安安静静地枕在卡莱尔的肩膀上。“卡莱尔，我困了，可以睡了吗？”  
“当然，我的男孩儿。——做个好梦。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

回到阿拉斯加州之后，一切好像又重新回到了正轨。

艾德蒙在因伤休养了小半年之后又重新回到了学校。  
盖尔非常高兴，他几乎每天都跟在男孩儿屁股后面追问他是如何与那头棕熊搏斗的，似乎把后者当成了超人一般崇拜着。  
亚历山大仍旧紧抓一切可以抓住的机会来和艾德蒙搭话，但是在某天被爱德华叫去谈了一次话之后基本上就只会摆着一副委屈的样子远远地看着他。——男孩儿特别想知道他们之间到底发生了什么。但是他询问了很多次，爱德华就是不肯松口。时间一长，他也就失去了好奇心。  
柯克教授仍旧不喜欢艾德蒙，总是想方设法地挑他的刺。但是后者却对此不以为意。——他仍旧是学校里数一数二的优等生，即使他的英文成绩总是徘徊于A（及格）与E（良好）之间。  
他的哥哥，艾美特·卡伦曾经和贾斯帕打赌艾德蒙最多只能长到一米六，但是对方却在过了14岁生日之后如同小树苗一般一样长得飞快。——这使得这位吸血鬼大哥总是在感叹，混血儿真是一种非常奇妙的人种。

罗莎莉，爱丽丝和埃斯梅仍旧十分宠爱艾德蒙。——当这位男孩儿终于初中毕业，穿着有些宽大的黑色学士服和爱德华勾肩搭背地站在客厅的时候，这三位女士突然不约而同地捂住嘴，抽了抽鼻子，看起来似乎是要流泪一般。  
“艾德真的长大了。”——这句话听得艾德蒙突然有一种鼻子酸酸的感觉。  
事实就像卡莱尔所说的那样。  
小孩子总是长得很快。——稍微一不留神，他们就长大了。

“我感觉上一秒钟你还能把我的外套当睡袍穿，下一秒就已经长得这么高了。”卡莱尔抱着双臂，静静地看着那个几乎已经长得和他肩膀一样高的大男孩儿，突然这么开口说道。——这位金发吸血鬼活了300多年，已经目睹了不知道多少个人的一生。但是当那个“人”换成他的男孩儿的时候，他居然才第一次感受到了一种无以言表的期待和欣喜。  
艾德蒙将一沓厚厚的书本放进书箱里，转过头看着那个依旧年轻英俊的金发吸血鬼，露出了一个稍显无奈的微笑，“你们最近总是喜欢对我说这些话。——拜托，不要让我觉得自己老得很快好吗？”  
“你还没完全长大，怎么会称得上‘老’？”  
“相信我，你们是不会有这种烦恼的。——当然，我想对你来说，我仍旧是那个拽着你的衣角叫你留下来陪我的小男孩儿不是吗？”  
卡莱尔笑了一下，并没有说话。  
“哦，对了。福克斯中学有大学的先修课程吗？”艾德蒙摸了摸下巴，开始思考搬家的时候要不要带上《高等生物学》。“没有。”  
“好吧，没有。——不过我还是挺想把它带上的，就当兴趣发展了。”说罢，将那本厚厚的书塞进了箱子里。  
“艾德。”  
“嗯？”  
“你会喜欢那里的。”卡莱尔走上前，伸手揉了揉男孩儿那墨色的发丝，声音温柔得似乎能滴出水来。  
“是啊……因为你们都在。”艾德蒙闭上了眼睛，似乎很喜欢卡莱尔的抚摸，“我昨天和盖尔出去玩的时候告诉他我要搬家了。——结果他差点儿哭出来。不过最后还是肯放我走了。你说我还会再见到他吗？”  
“他是一个难得的好朋友。”言下之意是应该不会再有机会了。  
“……有些遗憾。”男孩儿领会到了卡莱尔话中的意思。他叹了一口气，睁开了那对儿漂亮的双眼，里面湛蓝的色泽就像溢满了星辰一般闪烁，“我现在才明白你当初为什么要让我好好地考虑一下究竟要不要成为吸血鬼。”  
卡莱尔示意他继续说下去。  
“但是我现在仍旧坚持我当初的决定。”艾德蒙欢快地眨了眨眼睛，“我知道我最想要的是什么。——人生是公平的，选择了这个就会失去那个。——我并不后悔，真的。”  
卡莱尔轻笑了一声，微微敛首，吻了吻男孩儿光洁的额头。——后者“噌”地一下红了脸，条件反射地将对方推开了。  
“艾德——”  
“嘿！——干嘛突然讲那些深奥的大道理？小孩子就要有小孩子的样子，知道了吗？”——艾美特带着笑意的声音从楼下传了上来，打断了卡莱尔即将脱口而出的话。  
“混蛋，艾美特！！！”意识到自己被人鄙视了的艾德蒙咬牙切齿地说道，“你最好在我下楼之前找地方藏好！！！不然我绝对用剪刀剃光你的头发！！！”  
说罢就要冲出房间。  
“艾德。”卡莱尔拉住了他的胳膊。  
“嗯？怎么了？”男孩儿疑惑地问道。  
“小心点儿，别伤到自己了。”  
艾德蒙咧开嘴，露出了两排白净整齐的牙齿，“遵命，我亲爱的卡伦先生。”


	53. 赛车什么的其实也很危险

在美国华盛顿州西北部的奥林匹克半岛上，有一座名叫福克斯的小镇。那里几乎常年笼罩着乌云和大片大片的水汽。——这个微不足道的小镇上的雨水比美利坚合众国的任何地方都要多。  
而卡伦家的下一个居住点就在那儿。

——————————————————————————————————————————

飞机在天使港着陆时，天空正下着雨。——这种天气在福克斯几乎是无法避免的。  
虽然没有多少温暖干燥的阳光，但是托雨水的福，周围的风景非常漂亮。——放眼望去，满眼都是让人心旷神怡的绿色。  
阳光稀少，景色优美，几乎与世隔绝。  
这样想来，福克斯确实是吸血鬼长期居住的好地方。（不知道卡莱尔当年是怎么占到这样一个可以被称得上“完美”的领地的。）

艾德蒙不怕冷，但却一时半会有点儿受不了这里的潮湿。——当他坐在一辆崭新的梅赛德斯奔驰的副驾驶座上，摇下车窗，这种感觉便越发明显了。

“你觉得福克斯怎么样？”卡莱尔一边开车一边问道。  
“我很喜欢这里的植物，但是有点儿不太喜欢周围的湿气。——它让我觉得有些闷。”蓝瞳男孩儿将手指放在门框上的凹槽里，摁了摁电动按钮，将窗户重新摇了上去，“不过我想我会适应它的。”  
“我可以帮你买一台烘干机。”卡莱尔转头看着艾德蒙用纸巾将滴落在内室里的雨滴全部擦去。“先解决衣服和寝具的问题。”  
“谢谢，卡莱尔。——哦，对了，我可以问你几个问题吗？”  
“当然。”  
“为什么买这辆车？唔——我的意思是……它没有以前的黑色跑车酷。”  
“这个小镇不怎么富有，艾德。”卡莱尔耐心地说道，“如果我们开着一辆梅赛德斯敞篷穿过小镇，这里的居民会怎么想？”  
“大概会……特别引人注目。——好吧，我明白了，卡伦先生是一位相当低调的人。哦，不，吸血鬼。”男孩儿看着卡莱尔拨动方向盘，拐上了一座横跨在河流之上的吊桥。——桥的对面是一些低矮的建筑，那里就是福克斯小镇了。“可惜即使是这样，你们也会像七盏探照灯一样亮。”  
“八盏。”  
“什么？”  
“应该同时算上你。”卡莱尔带着迷人的微笑说道。  
“也许吧。——作为中途加入这个小镇的外来户，不被人注意到简直太难了。”  
话音刚落，一直跟在后面的艾美特“滴滴滴”地鸣了几声喇叭，猛踩一了脚油门将他那拉风的越野车开到了与梅赛德斯并排的位置。  
“嘿，艾德，你来开车，我们来比比看谁先到家吧！”  
“越野可不是用来赛车的。”  
“所以你赢的几率更大啊，试试看吧！”  
“可我不认路啊。”  
“有卡莱尔在呢，怕什么？”  
“那么首先你要说服卡莱尔。”艾德蒙翻了个白眼，“不过我想他应该不会允许我和吸血鬼飙车的。”  
说罢便去看自己的家长。——那闪亮亮的双眼明显是在向对方传达“你就让我试一次吧我会注意安全的不行的话你坐在旁边还可以救场啊”的心情。  
“说得没错。——我不会同意的。”卡莱尔点了点头，似乎完全不为所动。  
“哦，别这样！卡莱尔！让艾德试试吧，我不会太难为他的！”  
“不行，艾美特。——艾德才刚拿到驾照。技术还不怎么熟练，那样太危险了。”  
“卡莱尔你太小看他了。”艾美特依旧不肯放弃，“在我看来他的技术挺好的。当然爱德华也这么想。——你总得给他一个机会让他试试吧？然后再判断以后能不能这样玩？”  
“卡莱尔，让我试试吧！”男孩儿见状立即趁热打铁，“爱德华教了我很久了。——不会有问题的。”  
“……等开出镇子之后。”卡莱尔终于让步了。  
“太棒了！！！”艾德蒙咧开嘴，冲着艾美特竖起了大拇指，“你和爱德华就等着看梅赛德斯的尾灯吧！！！”  
坐在一旁的卡莱尔无奈地摇了摇头。——孩子们的精力似乎总是用不完，真不知道他是该喜还是该忧。

在经过福克斯的最后一个街道时，艾德蒙和卡莱尔换了座位。  
“小心点儿。”  
“当然。”  
男孩儿迫不及待地系上安全带（在卡莱尔的提醒下），发动车子慢慢地滑向十字路口，和其他两辆车（爱德华的银白色两厢沃尔沃和艾美特的牧马人）并排停在白线前，等候着悬挂式信号灯转为绿色。  
“我们来打个赌吧。——如果我赢了，你们两个就得帮我写一周的作业。怎么样？”艾美特说道。  
“如果我赢了……你们两个得分别帮我洗两次车。”爱德华笑道。  
“那么如果我赢了，你们两个就送我一辆车吧，山地车也行，哈哈哈！”  
“专心，艾德。”卡莱尔捏了捏艾德蒙放在黑色变速杆上的手，提醒他去看头顶上的信号灯。  
三。  
二。  
一。  
零。  
沃尔沃和牧马人如同两道利箭一般飞速地射出，一眨眼就开过了半条街。而那辆自身条件最好的梅赛德斯却在变灯的那一瞬间熄火了——  
“……”艾德蒙的脸瞬间蒙上了一层淡淡的红色。  
卡莱尔见状轻轻地咳嗽了一声，“技术不错？嗯？”  
“……和技术无关！我这是太紧张了！”男孩儿大声辩解着，随后便发动车子飞速地通过这条街道。

作为一位才拿到驾照不久的新手来说，艾德蒙的技术已经算是非常好了。  
他动作十分灵活地换挡，加油，拉下手刹在并不宽敞的山路上漂移过弯。——有几次简直就是在贴着悬崖开，看得卡莱尔的神经紧张得要命，几乎已经做好了随时保护艾德蒙的准备。但是对方似乎把车边距把握得很好，总是能及时操纵方向盘使车身回到安全的位置。  
一分钟后，黑色的梅赛德斯就将牧马人死死地卡在了后面。——完全不想服输的艾美特不断地摁着喇叭，但是艾德蒙就是不肯给他让路。  
“现在就差爱德华了。”男孩儿眯着眼睛注视着前方不远处的银白色沃尔沃，然后狠狠地踩下油门。  
梅赛德斯猛地发出一阵轰鸣声，飞快地加速向前冲去。  
卡莱尔看了看仪表盘，现在的车速是100码。——这个速度在山路上开车，对于人类来说是极其危险的。如果万一出一点儿问题，那么后果将不可设想。  
“艾德，减速，太快了。”  
“唔？——现在？我马上就要追上爱德华了。再等5秒！”  
“听话，艾德……那是什么声音？”  
吸血鬼优秀的听觉使得卡莱尔从汽车的引擎声中分辨出了另一种声音。——听起来像是石头在不停地滚动。  
他向前倾了倾身子，抬头去看左侧的山体。  
“减速！快！”  
“什么？”  
话音刚落，艾德蒙便看到了一块课桌一般大的岩石正沿着山体向下滚动。如果不出错的话，落点就是三秒后他们将要通过的地方。

求生的本能使得男孩儿在一瞬间踩死了刹车，一手回转着方向盘，另一手狠狠地拉起了手刹。  
梅赛德斯的ABS（车轮防抱死制动系统）立即启动，使得刹车片与轮胎发出一连串刺耳的声音，听得几乎让人崩溃。  
但这还不是最糟的——  
刹车时产生的强大惯性使得艾德蒙不受控制地向扑去。即使有了安全带的制约也没有好多少。——它几乎都快要把他勒死了。  
于是男孩儿猛地松开了握着手刹的右手，想将它摁在仪表盘旁撑住自己的身体，结果却不想撑到了因为他刚刚的拨动而急速转动的方向盘——  
卡莱尔见状立即解开安全带一手将艾德蒙揽进怀里，死死地握住方向盘赶在男孩儿的手被绞断之前将它拉了出来。

——————————————————————————————————————————

爱德华将自己的沃尔沃停在路边，打开车门飞快地冲着身后那辆黑色的梅赛德斯跑了过来。“卡莱尔，没事吧？”  
“手腕脱臼了，肿得有点儿厉害。”卡莱尔腾出一只手摇下了窗户，脸上的表情显得有些着急。——艾德蒙被他半抱在怀里，似乎还没缓过神来。“其他地方都没事。我们得快点儿回家帮他复原关节。——能拜托你过来开车吗？”  
“当然。”爱德华消失了几秒钟，将沃尔沃的钥匙交给了罗莎莉，然后便打开车门坐了进来。——而卡莱尔已经带着男孩儿坐到了后排。

“艾德，你想要一辆什么样的车？”卡莱尔皱着眉头一手环过艾德蒙的肩膀，让对方半靠在自己的身上，另一手托着那条看起来毫无生气的手腕，想通过语言交流来缓解男孩儿的痛苦。  
“山地车就行。——我觉得家里的汽车已经够多了。”艾德蒙有气无力地笑了一声，抬起左手抚上了卡莱尔的眉心，努力将后者皱起来的眉头抚平，“没事儿，只是脱臼而已，没那么严重。怎么从你的表情来看我好像已经死了一样？”  
“……手在手刹上放得好好得你为什么要去碰旋转的方向盘？嗯？它可能会绞断你的胳膊！”坐在前方的爱德华说道，“我觉得你如果再多经历几次这样的事情，卡莱尔就会得心脏病。”  
“别胡说。——吸血鬼怎么可能会得心脏病。”艾德蒙直起身子大声说道。  
“好了，男孩儿们。”卡莱尔敛首，微微用力捏了捏男孩儿略显消瘦的肩膀，将后者重新摁在自己身上。“好好靠着，静静地休息一会儿。”  
“哦。”艾德蒙应了一声，乖乖地低下头枕在卡莱尔的肩膀上，深吸一口气然后闭上了眼睛。  
几乎下一秒，他就闻到了卡莱尔身上那种熟悉的，若有若无的香味。——说不出来像什么，但是却非常引人喜欢。  
真奇怪。——据他所知，卡莱尔从来都不喷香水，那么又为何会这么香？


	54. 如果是男孩儿我也不介意

“就像人类会拥有属于自己的独特的体味一样。——这是吸血鬼的本身的味道。”听到了男孩儿心声的爱德华开口解释道，“我们靠这个来辨别身份。当然——如果足够细心，即使是人类也能闻到。”  
“谢谢你的科普，爱德华。”艾德蒙抽了抽嘴角。“感谢你用‘体味’这个一点儿也不优雅的词语毁掉了这种美妙的香气。所以我决定忘掉你的话。”  
“嘿，为什么？”  
“盖尔总是将它与一些不好的词连在一起。——该死，我一定是受到了他的影响，一听到它就会想起……劳驾，别再这么说了。”男孩儿皱着眉头叹了一口气，然后索性直接蜷起双腿枕在了卡莱尔的身上。  
“……把吸血鬼的大腿当枕头，干得好。”爱德华握着方向盘抿了抿嘴唇，“我还从没有见过谁敢这样做。”  
“卡莱尔不会介意的。对吗？”艾德蒙眯起了那对儿亮晶晶的双眼，“因为我现在是伤患，所以温柔体贴的卡伦医生会默许我的一切行为。——只要不加重伤势就行。”  
“如果觉得舒服的话就躺着吧。”卡莱尔勾起了嘴角，抬手将男孩儿墨色的刘海儿抚至脑后，同时不忘将受伤的手臂固定在对方的胸口上。  
“谢谢，卡莱尔。——我觉得爱德华嫉妒我。他可能也想把你当枕头用。”艾德蒙愉悦地笑了一声。——他无法想象爱德华躺在卡莱尔大腿上的样子。那样简直蠢透了。  
爱德华咳嗽了两声，在后车镜里冲着男孩儿挑了挑眉毛，但是后者完全没有看到。

车内变得安静下来了。

见爱德华和卡莱尔都没有再说话的意思，于是艾德蒙也明智地选择了沉默。  
他闭起眼睛静静地枕着吸血鬼的大腿，开始有一搭没一搭地在脑海里滚动着几首老歌的歌词。  
结果持续了没多少时间，他的意识就变得模糊起来了。  
“……别太宠他了，卡莱尔。”艾德蒙听见他的吸血鬼大哥压低了声音说道，“他会养成习惯的。”  
“没事，他知道分寸。”卡莱尔的手指落在男孩儿右侧的脸颊上，动作极其轻柔地按了按那柔软的皮肤。  
“说实话，我很为你担心……卡莱尔。”  
“我会想办法——”  
然后艾德蒙就什么都听不清了。——他觉得自己好像已经睡着了，但是又可以迷迷糊糊地进行一些简单的思考，比如说“现在到哪儿了？”，“还有多久才到家？”，“卡莱尔会不会给我注射点儿吗啡？”，“爱丽丝他们是不是已经把房间打扫好了？”之类的事情。  
半梦半醒间，男孩儿感觉到自己好像被人抱起来放在了一个软软的东西上面，接着，似乎就在下一秒，他就被手腕上的刺痛刺激清醒了。

首先映入眼帘的就是头顶深蓝色的帷帐。——它们将四柱床整个围了起来，就剩下右侧那一边拉开着，被两条手指粗的金色麻绳固定在床柱上。  
房间右侧的窗户半开着，能够看见外面黑漆漆的天空，同时还能听见规律的，淅淅沥沥的雨声。  
看来他已经在床上睡了好久了。  
艾德蒙静静地躺了一会儿，然后才用左手撑着身下的床单慢慢地坐了起来。  
新房间的格局与位于金伦加的别墅几乎一模一样。——他敢打赌是卡莱尔做的主。这位“年轻”的家长总是担心他适应不了新环境，所以几乎连网线的接口都设置在了同一个地方。这使得男孩儿在惊讶的同时也少不了感动。

现在是晚上11点整，人类休息的时间。艾德蒙本打算起来去一趟盥洗室然后回来接着睡的，可等他再次躺在床上之后却怎么也睡不着了。  
手腕仍旧很疼，也许是肌肉和韧带被拉伤了，一时半会儿不能复原。  
男孩儿将床头灯打开，拉过卡莱尔放在枕旁的外套披在了身上。  
外套既干燥又柔软，想必是花了一番功夫才弄成这样。——在福克斯，似乎一切东西都是潮湿的，所以只要一想到今后他就必须活在靠烘干机才能穿上干燥衣服的地方，艾德蒙便觉得有些难以忍受。  
“雨。”男孩儿叹了一口气。“往好处想一想，艾德蒙。——至少到了冬天的时候经常会下雪。”  
艾德蒙抓了抓自己的头发，使它们显得不那么乱了之后才掀开干燥温暖的被子，穿上卡莱尔放在床下的拖鞋，打开门走了出去。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“我还是觉得这个大红色的好看……你们不能每次都给他买同样颜色的东西，感觉像是一起从百货商场淘——快把它收起来！”  
艾德蒙还没露面，就听到楼下客厅里传来笔记本电脑被人粗暴地合上的声音。但是等他走下楼梯的时候，客厅里根本连电脑的影都没见到。  
“你们在干什么？”  
“聊天。——你怎么下来了？”卡莱尔瞬间出现在男孩儿的旁边，抬手揉了揉他的头发。  
“手有点儿疼……我可以要一点儿止痛药吗？”  
“我不建议你用药。用多了会有很严重的依赖性。”卡莱尔担忧地说道，“但是如果你坚持——”  
“那好吧。”艾德蒙点了点头，“我听你的。”  
金发吸血鬼露出了一个迷人的微笑。  
“那个……艾德蒙。”  
男孩儿转过头看着一脸歉意的艾美特。——这个表情和他非常不搭，如果不是爱德华在一旁使眼色的话，艾德蒙觉得他肯定会笑出声。  
“真抱歉。——如果不是我……”  
“哦！得了吧，艾美特！这才多大点儿事！”艾德蒙走上前拍了拍艾美特结实的肩膀。——就像是在拍一堵墙。“托你的福，我对我的技术有了新的认知。”  
“是啊！你开得真棒！过那个直角弯的时候简直——啊，不对。”艾美特小心翼翼地瞟了一眼罗莎莉和卡莱尔，然后咳嗽了一声立即改口说道，“咳——我是说，你以后一定要规规矩矩地开车，不管我说什么都不要再和我比了。”  
罗莎莉抿了抿嘴唇，收回了自己原本打算揍艾美特的手。  
卡莱尔始终站在男孩儿的左侧，带着温柔的眼神注视着他。  
“嗯，是啊。——直到我变成吸血鬼。到时候我们再比。”可艾德蒙的眼神分明就是在说“以后有机会就继续比吧哈哈哈管我是不是吸血鬼都行啊哈哈哈。”——但是碍于家人都在旁边，他也就只能说出这样违心的话了。  
“咳——”听到两人心声的爱德华咳嗽了一声以示警告。  
于是男孩儿立即转移话题。——他可不想被卡莱尔拉到书房进行一个多小时的思想教育。那简直太痛苦了。

“我们什么时候去上学？”艾德蒙问这个问题可不是因为他想上学，而是因为他想知道从什么时候开始他就不得不被那些枯燥的条条框框约束着，换句话来说，他想知道自己还剩多少自由时间。  
“明天去报道。当然，你可能得等几天，因为手的缘故。——罗莎莉，艾美特，加斯帕和爱丽丝上二年级，我们两个上一年级。”爱德华轻快地答道。  
“……我已经在金伦加中学上过一年级了。——别告诉我你忘了。”  
“我当然知道你已经上过了。”卡莱尔轻轻地说道，“所以这一年对于你来说只是用来适应环境的。”  
“可是——”  
“他们不会知道的。我们对此守口如瓶。”爱德华开口保证道。  
“哦……那好吧。——其实我真的用不了那么长时间来适应这里。我以前也待在美国。”  
“阿拉斯加州和华盛顿州可不一样。”  
“是啊，这里简直湿得要命。”男孩儿咂了咂嘴，“哦，我当然不是在抱怨。——只是一时半会儿不能习惯……”  
“看吧，你都说了自己一时半会儿不能习惯了。”  
“……”自己把自己绕进去了的艾德蒙生气地鼓起了腮帮子。——这让他看起来像一只可爱的河豚，让人忍不住想去戳一戳那鼓鼓的脸颊。  
“总之，我们一起上课，还有个照应。”爱德华露出了一个愉快的表情。——自从男孩儿长大了之后，他就变得十分热衷于和对方抬杠，因为后者那吃瘪的样子实在太有趣了。  
“我觉得我不怎么需要你的照应。”艾德蒙干巴巴的说道。“我已经17岁了，爱德华。”  
“不管怎么说，那样的话，卡莱尔和埃斯梅比较放心。——万一你又和同学们打起来了呢？”  
“……我不会和同学打起来的。”男孩儿又一次鼓起了脸颊。“而且就算打起来的话，他们也未必打得过我。——贾斯帕教了我好几招，非常好用。”  
“你要这样去和他们打？恐怕不行吧？”爱德华看了看艾德蒙肿得像面包一般的手腕，一针见血地指出了这个残酷的事实。“万一你再摔断了胳膊——”  
“……爱德华！”男孩儿无奈地叫道，“我以前怎么没有发现你有话痨的潜质？——说真的，我很同情你的女朋友——”  
“我哪儿来的女朋友？”  
“现在没有并不代表你以后没有。”艾德蒙抬起了下巴，“去交个女朋友吧，爱德华。这样你就可以把原本放在我身上的精力都放在那个女孩儿上了。”  
“前提是得有女孩儿能够吸引他。”贾斯帕调侃道。  
“如果是男孩儿我也不介意。”卡莱尔将自己的手掌搭在男孩儿的肩膀上，带着一丝迷人的微笑。  
“……”  
【喂！你们不能这样！不能因为他年纪小就这么惯着他！】爱德华在自己的脑海里大吼了一句。——但是很遗憾，在场的除了他之外，没有一个人拥有读心术。


	55. 伟大的卡伦医生要开始捕猎了

因为右手手腕脱臼的缘故，艾德蒙在家里整整窝了一个礼拜才才被允许踏出了家门。  
今天是他去福克斯中学报道的日子，一切都非常完美。——包括挂在天上的太阳。

“学校在镇子南侧，离这里有点儿远。——我还是送送你吧。”卡莱尔站在门廊处，裸露在外的皮肤正在闪闪发光。  
“不用麻烦了，卡莱尔。——我一个人完全可以。”艾德蒙背着一个看起来很轻便的黑色书包，一条腿踩着崭新的山地车踏板，另一条腿斜撑在松软的土地上。——这个动作将他的双腿衬托得又长又细，看起来漂亮极了。  
“好吧。——小心你的手。”卡莱尔“瞬移”到了男孩儿左侧，低下头在对方的额头上轻轻地吻了一下，“放学之后直接回来？”  
“当然会直接回来。”艾德蒙腾出左手给了自己家长一个热情的拥抱，“也许你会想听一听我的校园生活？”  
“当然。——路上小心。”  
男孩儿拍了拍卡莱尔的肩膀，然后骑着那辆家人买给他的赤红色山地车拐上了仍旧有些湿漉漉的小路。——那位英俊的吸血鬼家长一直站在原地，直至对方的身影逐渐淡化。

“好深情呐，卡莱尔。”爱丽丝从台阶上跳下来，带着一脸狡黠的表情，“需要我悄悄地告诉艾德吗？”  
“这是你的自由，爱丽丝。”卡莱尔露出了一个微笑。  
“什么？你是说真的吗？嘿！贾斯帕你听到了吗？我们伟大的卡伦医生要开始捕猎了！”爱丽丝愣了半秒，然后露出了自己洁白的牙齿，笑得非常灿烂，“你的计划是什么？——我们都会帮你的！”  
“谢谢。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

找到学校没费什么事，虽然艾德蒙以前从未去过。  
学校和许多其他建筑一样，就在公路边上。乍一看似乎不像是一个学校，如果没有那块写着“福克斯高中”的牌子，它就是一溜用栗色砖修建的配套用房。  
周围都是绿油油的树木和草地，没有大门和铁丝网，所以男孩儿没办法评估它的规模。——不过看上去似乎还不错。

艾德蒙把自己的山地车缩在停车场的北部。——这里只有寥寥几辆自行车，而且看起来都很破旧，如同上个世纪八九十年代的东西。  
怪不得卡莱尔说根本用不着担心车子会被偷。——因为它太扎眼了，只要小偷一把它骑出来，警察就能立即注意到。  
男孩儿在人们的注目礼中飞快地离开停车场，顺着小路来到了一栋普普通通的楼前。——门上挂了一个牌子，上面写着“行政办公室”。  
即使外面阳光充沛，屋子里面却依旧灯火通明。办公室很小，有一个小小的接待区，放着几把带着衬垫的折叠椅，地上铺着橘色斑点的商务地毯，布告和奖状混乱地贴在墙上，一个落地钟发出清晰而响亮的嘀嗒声。  
这个房间被一个长柜台分割成两个部分，柜台前凌乱地放着装满了纸张的金属垃圾筐，台子的面前板上用胶带胡乱地贴着色彩明亮的广告宣传单。台子后面有三张办公桌，其中一张被一个大个子的，红发，戴眼镜的女性所占据。  
她听到了艾德蒙的脚步声，于是抬起头来，飞快地打量了一下站在自己面前的男孩儿。  
“你有事吗？”  
“是的，女士。”艾德蒙将一个装有自己的入学手续的文件夹递给了她，“我是艾德蒙，艾德蒙·卡伦。”  
“哦，是的，卡伦。”女人点点头，露出了一个微笑。——男孩儿猜测这可能是因为她已经见过他的哥哥姐姐们，并且对他们印象还不错，“你好，孩子。——欢迎你来到福克斯。”  
“谢谢。”  
女人点了点头，在自己办公桌上翻找了半天才将一个档案袋递给了艾德蒙。  
“这里面是课表，学校的地图和几张听课记录，你需要在下课的时候让老师在上面签名，放学的时候再交到这里来。”  
“是的，女士。”  
“不客气，孩子。——哦，冒昧地问一句。”女人露出了一个好奇的表情，“你也是卡伦先生领养的孩子吗？”  
“是的。”  
“哦！多么富有爱心的医生。——人也长的很英俊。”女人感叹了一句，然后及时岔开话题，开口祝愿艾德蒙在学校过得愉快。

男孩儿捧着那张地图，研究了很长时间之后才赶在上课之前找到了教室。——一位看起来非常和蔼的中年男子，他的德文老师，非常开心地将他介绍给了班里的人。  
他的同学对此表现的非常激动。——哦，也许是激动过了头。艾德蒙敢打赌明天就能在校园论坛上见到自己的照片……  
总之，等教室里重新归于平静之后，半个小时已经过去了。  
男孩儿在一个靠窗户的位置坐下，摊开老师交给他的课本，开始听课。——他的同学们总是趁老师在黑板上写东西的时候盯着他看，这让他有一种变成了珍稀动物的感觉，结果整节课下来，他就记住了两个新词。

德文之后就是三角。——不得不说，这个小镇的教学进度比起金伦加来说还是有些慢。不过艾德蒙觉得这种不用听课就知道如何解开复杂方程式的感觉还不错。  
“嘿！艾德蒙·卡伦。”  
艾德蒙转身，看着一个金棕色头发的人急冲冲地沿着走廊向他走来。  
“你好，我是迈克·牛顿。——还记得我吗？我们不久前在一起上了德文课。你可以直接叫我‘迈克’。”  
“哦，你好，迈克。很高兴认识你。”嗯，他的记忆中好像确实有这样一张脸。  
“嘿，你真的是卡伦家的孩子吗？”迈克显得有点儿激动，但是艾德蒙完全猜不出他激动的原因是什么。  
“为什么这么问？”  
“因为他们都比较……怎么说？——冷漠？似乎不太愿意和别人说话。但是我感觉你和他们不一样。你更温暖一点儿。”  
“哦——”那是因为他现在仍旧是人类。  
“那个……如果可以的话，要不要一起吃饭？”  
“我——”  
“艾德。”一个完美的声音打断了他。  
男孩儿抓了抓头发，显得有点儿疑惑。——他刚刚好像听到爱德华的声音了……不太可能啊，今天可是晴天，卡伦家的吸血鬼应该都待在家里无所事事才对，难道他幻听了？  
“艾德。”一只苍白冰冷的手搭在了他的肩膀上。  
“……爱德华。”艾德蒙抽了抽嘴角，转身去看那位英俊帅气的金瞳吸血鬼。  
“久等了，我们现在就去吃饭吧。”爱德华几乎是成一种保护的姿态站在男孩儿的左侧。他虽然正在对艾德蒙说话，但是那双耀眼的金色瞳孔却是牢牢地盯着面前的迈克·牛顿。  
而身为人类的迈克几乎是在下一秒就移开了自己的视线（男孩儿觉得他极可能连爱德华的眼睛是什么颜色的都没看到）。——他盯着天花板表示自己将课本忘在了政府课教室，然后飞快地“逃走”了。  
“干得好，爱德华。——你把我的第一个朋友吓跑了。”  
“我能听见你在想什么。——你并不打算和福克斯的人走的太近，以免变成吸血鬼之后让他们察觉到。你做的很好，但是还有待加强。你看看我……他们甚至连看我都不敢。”爱德华露出了一个愉悦的表情，抬手拍了拍对方的肩膀。  
“不要自我陶醉，爱德华。——好吧，说正事。”艾德蒙跟着自家大哥往食堂走，周围的人们还是一如既往地喜欢盯着他（们）看。“你怎么到学校来了？”  
“外面下雨了你没注意到吗？”爱德华回答道，“爱丽丝说这场雨会从中午持续到太阳落山。——所以我就来了。”  
“……我不知道你这么喜欢上学。”  
“嘿！这么做当然是为了你。——家里人都不太放心，所以我就过来看看。”  
“拜托，我真的已经不是小孩子了。——我现在和你一样大！当然，我说的是在你被转化之前。”  
“但是你总是会出一些正常人很少遇到的事故。需要我举例吗？——在金伦加的时候，上游泳课的时候腿抽筋，结果差点儿被淹死在池子里；做铝镁实验的时候被火星烧伤；参观博物馆的时候被安全锁卡在盥洗室里；话剧表演的时候被倒下来的梯子砸中脑袋；过马路的时候被自行车撞倒；开个车都能开到手腕脱臼……”  
“……停，停，停！”艾德蒙揉了揉自己的太阳穴，“你要是继续列举下去的话我会觉得我的人生就是一场没完没了的悲剧。而且你说的那些都不是我的问题。——我从来都没有主动找过麻烦，都是麻烦找上门来的。”  
“所以说你需要有人看着。”  
“……”男孩儿鼓起了脸颊。  
“来吧，艾德，坐下。——人类的午餐时间到了。”爱德华露出了一个灿烂的笑容。


	56. 有点儿奇怪

当艾德蒙推开书房的门时，卡莱尔正站在书桌旁泡茶。  
是的，泡茶。

“嘿！我简直不敢相信自己的眼睛！”男孩儿将自己的外套搭在躺椅上，带着一脸好奇的表情凑了过来，“吸血鬼居然在泡茶。”  
“给你喝的。”卡莱尔偏了偏头，对着艾德蒙露出了一个微笑，“斯里兰卡的红茶（即锡兰红茶），我的一个朋友送来的。”  
“谢谢。——它闻起来很香。”男孩儿弯下腰，趴在桌子上看着托盘里冒着热气的白色茶壶，“我记得你说过你以前最喜欢这个。”  
“是的。——不过在我那个时候，交通并不发达。所以仅仅尝过两三次而已……等到我有足够的条件去买它的时候，自己已经什么味道都尝不到了。”  
“这简直是噩梦。”艾德蒙摇了摇头。——在他看来，活了300多年但却只接触了两三次自己最喜欢的东西，这实在是难以想象。  
卡莱尔将镶着金边的壶盖盖上，抬起自己的左手轻轻揉了揉男孩儿柔软的发丝。  
“艾德，学校怎么样？”  
“学校环境很不错，老师同学们也很……热情。我今天非常幸运地成为了整个福克斯高中的焦点，就连去一趟盥洗室都会被人当作纽芬兰白狼（纽芬兰白狼，又称北美白狼，是一种体大，头长的狼种，北美白狼全身都是白色的，只有头和脚呈浅象牙色。1911年，它们成为北美洲灰狼许多亚种中第一个灭绝的亚种）一样注视着……不过总体来说挺不错的。——哦，对了，我有事想和你商量。”  
“什么事？”  
“我刚刚回房间的时候发现艾美特在我的床上喝酒，把我的床浇了个透湿……本来我打算用烘干机处理床垫的，但是很不巧，爱德华把它弄坏了。”艾德蒙伸手将卡莱尔的手从头顶上抓下来，解开对方袖口上的白色纽扣，灵活地将袖口卷了上去，露出漂亮白析的手腕。——他认为这样刚好看一些。“我今天晚上能睡在你的房间里吗？”  
“当然可以。”卡莱尔看起来对于这个消息一点儿也不意外。——事实上，他知道艾美特和爱德华可能会这么干，但是仍旧没有出声阻止。  
自从他今天早些时候对爱丽丝坦白自己将要采取行动之后，家里的吸血鬼似乎就一直处于亢奋状态。(也许应该除过罗莎莉。——这位高傲的金发美女似乎一直很难接受卡莱尔认定艾德蒙为伴侣这件事。在她看来，艾德蒙是他们所有人的孩子，不应该由卡莱尔一个人独占。特别是以“伴侣”的身份。但是与此同时，她也非常希望自己家人能够幸福。所以她并没有明确说明支持或是反对。)  
艾美特弄湿了艾德蒙的床，爱丽丝时刻监视着艾德蒙的未来，爱德华弄坏了烘干机，几乎断绝了艾德蒙与同学们的密切联系(尤其是女同学)，贾斯帕和埃斯梅总是会及时地腾出时间让他们两个人单独相处……  
如果此时再不利用机会的话，他恐怕真的得“孤独终老”了。

“艾德。”  
“嗯？”  
“脸上有东西。”  
“什么？”  
“就这样站着别动。”  
“哦。”  
卡莱尔向前迈了半步，一手摁在男孩儿的肩膀上，另一只手微微抬起，用指尖轻轻地在后者脸部皮肤上摩挲了一下，几秒钟之后才恋恋不舍地离开。  
“究竟有什么？”艾德蒙握着卡莱尔的手看了半天也没见上面有什么奇怪的东西，于是便疑惑地问道。  
“什么都没有，骗你的。”  
“……”  
真的完全无法想象卡莱尔会和他开这种玩笑。——这和对方那温柔沉稳的性格极其不符。  
嗯，也许是受了艾美特的影响也说不定呢？  
男孩儿耸了耸肩，刚想批评卡莱尔刚刚的行为太过幼稚，结果一抬头就看到了吸血鬼那温柔的笑容。  
那一瞬间，他觉得自己似乎从来都没有仔细看过卡莱尔的脸。——不论用多么美好的东西都不足以用来描述那完美的容颜。  
虽然他自认为自己看过许多书，但是到了这种时候他才发现自己简直无法用语言去形容对方究竟有多么英俊。  
卡莱尔是吸血鬼，而且是他所认识的吸血鬼中最有魅力的一个。

【他真的是单身吗？300多年以来一直都是？究竟是卡莱尔太挑剔还是周围人的眼光都有问题？】  
艾德蒙晕乎乎地琢磨着这个问题，等反应过来的时候，他才发现自己正仰着脑袋，一手搂着卡莱尔的腰，另一只手搭在对方的肩膀上，用力向下压着，似乎想让后者乖乖地低下头来。——他敢打赌，当时他的嘴唇离卡莱尔的就只有短短的一英寸的距离（大约2.5厘米左右），他甚至都能感觉到从对方唇上传来的冰凉的温度。

【等等，我这是在干什么？！】

男孩儿在意识到自己做了什么之后几乎是触电一般地放开了卡莱尔，然后飞速地后退几步将自己的双手背在身后。  
他的大脑里此时是一片混乱，想什么都有——  
【吸血鬼的嘴唇是不是能软一点儿？虽然小时候吻过但是完全忘记了啊。】  
【卡莱尔会生气吧？绝对会生气的！——好吧，我想我今天晚上还是问一问爱德华，看看能不能睡在他房间……】  
【等等，卡莱尔刚刚为什么不反抗？哦，不，‘反抗’这个词用得有点儿奇怪。咦？好像重点不是这个。】  
【我现在想这些有什么用啊，楼下的爱德华肯定早就把我的思想听了个遍。——说不定现在就在思考等会儿应该如何教育我要尊重长辈之类的……】

“艾德，再发呆下去茶就要凉了。”卡莱尔站在原地静静地看着脸色铁青的艾德蒙，片刻之后才开口。——他的语气很平静，似乎刚刚那一幕根本就没发生一样。  
“哦……咳。”男孩儿往前挪了几步，从卡莱尔的手中接过茶杯，接着又飞速退到了躺椅旁。脑海里仍旧是乱糟糟的一团。  
说实在的，艾德蒙此时根本就没心思喝茶。他唯一想做的，就是快点儿从这个房间里跑出去，一头扎进被子里把自己深深地埋起来。——他觉得自己已经没脸面对卡莱尔了。  
“刚刚的事情不是你的错。”卡莱尔蓦地开口，温柔地说道，“责任在我。——是我让你这么做的。”  
“你说什么？抱歉，我刚才没听清。”男孩儿疑惑地看着那位英俊的吸血鬼，手一抖，差点儿将手里的红茶洒出来。  
“人类没办法抵挡吸血鬼的魅力，就算是和我们在一起生活了很久的你也不例外。”卡莱尔慢慢地走过来，用眼神询问着自己能否坐在男孩儿的旁边。  
“哦……”艾德蒙往旁边挪了挪，让出了足够的位置供对方坐着。“抱歉。”  
“这不是你的错，不需要道歉。”卡莱尔动了动嘴唇，轻轻地说道，“……我想问个问题，艾德。——在你看来，我富有吗？”  
“……如果这是我第一次见到你的话，也许我会考虑一会儿再回答。”男孩儿歪着脑袋飞快地说道，“你能在环太平洋的海面上买两三座岛作为度假胜地，在世界各地都有自己的别墅，甚至还有几架非常漂亮的私人飞机……如果你还不算富有的话，那么这个世界上就没有有钱人了。”  
“可是我仍旧觉得自己似乎少了什么……有时候心里会突然觉得很不舒服，几乎什么都不想做。——这种感觉，即使已经成立了属于自己的家族也没有办法消除。”  
男孩儿有些疑惑地望着金发吸血鬼的脸，似乎并没有意识到对方在说什么。——难道卡莱尔现在要和他讨论关于如何看待金钱的事情吗？比如“钱不是万能的”，“每个人（鬼？）都有每个人（鬼？）的难处”，“吸血鬼有时会突然意志消沉”之类的事情？

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“你……今天有点儿奇怪。”艾德蒙沉默了一会儿才开口。“怎么了？”  
卡莱尔微微敛首，转过头看着自己脚下的白色地毯，似乎并不想回答男孩儿的问题。  
这可急坏了艾德蒙。  
“卡莱尔。出什么事了？沃尔图里反悔了吗？还是他们想带走爱德华和爱丽丝？”男孩儿将茶杯放在一边，扶着卡莱尔的膝盖跪在地毯上，认真地注视着对方的脸。——他还是头一次看到卡莱尔那么落寞的表情。这使得他感觉很不是滋味。就像有人用一个大塑料袋将他整个脑袋罩在里面了一样，几乎喘不过气了。“可以告诉我吗？——当然，如果你不说的话我也……”  
“我没事。”卡莱尔伸手揉了揉艾德蒙的发丝。  
“不，你有事。”男孩儿坚定地说道，“你今天很不正常。——你以前只会关心我的事情，几乎很少谈到你自己的感受，尤其是消极的……你今天究竟怎么了？”  
“只是突然想到了这一点。”  
“这可不太妙，再这么发展下去万一哪天轻生了怎么办……我去叫贾斯帕和爱德华。”  
“艾德。”  
“不客气。”  
可还没等艾德蒙起身，他就被卡莱尔的手摁住了，动弹不得。  
“我真的没事。——相信我好吗？”  
“哦……”男孩儿眨了眨眼睛，顺着对方手臂的力量重新坐在了躺椅上。“好吧，不叫就不叫。——不过有什么我能帮你的吗？不管什么都可以。”  
“借我躺一会儿可以吗？”卡莱尔向艾德蒙露出了一个微笑。  
男孩儿抬起手抠了抠自己的耳朵，他觉得自己刚刚似乎听错话了。  
“咳……你刚才说什么？”  
“可以借我躺一会儿吗？”  
“躺？”艾德蒙歪着脑袋问道。  
“是的。——可以吗？”  
“哦！——当然可以！”男孩儿带着一副“躺吧，躺吧，不管躺多长时间都行”的表情大大方方地拍了拍自己的大腿，“来吧！”  
然后事情就这么莫名其妙地发展成了这个样子——  
这位年轻英俊的卡伦医生平躺在艾德蒙的大腿上，身上盖着毛毯似乎正在休息。而那个男孩儿……正一手摁在对方那光滑的额头上，垂下脑袋，将自己的嘴唇轻轻地覆在吸血鬼的眼窝上。  
罗莎莉觉得自己现在有一种想把爱德华·卡伦从他自己的房间里揪出来，然后再抓着他的领子以每秒20次的速度摇上十分钟的冲动。——就在半分钟前，爱德华告诉她卡莱尔找她有事，于是她上来了，好死不死地没敲门就进了屋子。  
结，果，就，看，到，了，这，样，一，个，场，景！！！  
这位金发美女抿了抿嘴唇，打量了一下似乎还来不及反应的一人一吸血鬼（卡莱尔听到罗莎莉上楼了，但是没想到对方忘了敲门），用了不到半秒钟的时间猛地退了出去，飞速甩上了门。  
被关门声吓了一跳的艾德蒙蓦地抬起头。——他看了看似乎仍旧在颤动的门，然后将自己的视线放在了卡莱尔身上。  
脸颊突然红得像一只被扔进开水锅里的螃蟹。


	57. 刚好我也有点儿累了

艾德蒙已经不知道这已经是第几次失眠了。——自从那天他不受控制地“吻”了卡莱尔之后，他的一切似乎都被改变了。  
男孩儿变得不敢直视卡莱尔的眼睛，不敢和对方单独待在一起，不敢向罗莎莉解释当时究竟是怎么回事，甚至开始害怕回家。  
他只记得自己当时盯着卡莱尔的脸，感叹对方完美的像一个天使，然后整个人就像着了魔一般低下头吻上去了。  
这，究，竟，是，怎，么，回，事！！！  
艾德蒙坐在自己的四柱床上狠狠地揪着自己的头发，脑袋里简直乱得无法思考。——他这几天过得就如同行尸走肉一样，在学校里晃来晃去，在镇子里晃来晃去，在树林里晃来晃去，在自己的房间里……晃来晃去。  
“混蛋……我想睡觉。”男孩儿把脑袋埋进干燥温暖的被窝里里轻声呻吟道。“嘶……头好疼。”  
看来他的身体已经因为长时间没有得到充分的休息而开始表达抗议了。  
“……卡莱尔，为什么是卡莱尔。”艾德蒙缩成一坨抱着脑袋嘟嘟哝哝地念叨着，“难道我就不能梦到别人吗？”

为什么最近几次他梦遗的对象都是卡莱尔？！明明以前做那种梦的时候根本就看不清对方的脸啊！！！  
老天在上，他真的没有恋父癖啊！！！当然也不是同性恋！！！——不然他肯定一开始就和亚历山大在一起了啊啊啊！！！可恶！！！那些奇奇怪怪的梦害得他根本不敢睡觉了啊啊啊！！！

“哪怕梦到的是艾美特也行啊！”男孩儿猛地掀开被子，握着拳头自言自语道。  
窗外的大雨“哗啦啦”地响着，丝毫没有要停的意思。  
艾德蒙抿了抿嘴唇，默默在自己的脑海里把卡莱尔换成艾美特——  
“算了……还不如卡莱尔呢。”  
被自己脑海里的画面吓到了的男孩儿垂下脑袋，烦躁地扯了扯身下的床单，最终还是选择了偷偷溜下床坐在窗户旁边玩电脑。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“吱呀”地一声，男孩儿房间的门被一只白皙纤长的手轻轻地推开了。——艾德蒙抖了一下，立即从地上跳了起来。似乎打算在对方看到他之前跳上床。  
“艾德，你在干什么？怎么还不睡觉？”卡莱尔皱着眉头看着男孩儿穿过屋子中央，飞速地钻进被窝里。——但是不论他速度有多快，还是被身为吸血鬼的卡伦医生看得一清二楚。“别藏了，我都看到了。”  
“咳……我只是上了一会儿网……这就睡。”艾德蒙吐了吐舌头，然后将被子盖过头顶。“那个……你可以出去了。”  
卡莱尔沉默了一会儿才扶着把手关上门，走进房间坐在了男孩儿的旁边。——后者抽了抽鼻子，不着痕迹地往另一边移了移。  
“咳，卡莱尔我要睡觉了，你还是先——”  
“埃斯梅问我是不是和你吵架了。”卡莱尔侧躺在艾德蒙的旁边，几乎毫不费力地拉开了闷在男孩儿脑袋上的被子，认真地注视着那对儿亮晶晶的眼睛。“这几天你几乎不和我说一句话。——我能知道为什么吗？你知道的，我并不想去问爱德华，因为我更愿意让你亲口告诉我。”  
艾德蒙的眼神飘忽了一下，并没有回答。  
“我觉得我很无辜，艾德蒙。——能不能别这样排斥我？”卡莱尔低下头几乎是恳求一般轻轻地说道，“别这样……”  
“我没有！”男孩儿闻言颤抖了一下，几乎条件反射地回答道，“我并没有排斥你！你没做错什么！我只是……最近有点儿……有点儿叛逆？”  
“叛逆。”卡莱尔重复了一遍，似乎觉得这个词很滑稽，“我以为你是不会有叛逆期的。”  
“咳……我应该有吧。”  
“你不需要对我有所隐瞒。”金发吸血鬼温柔地说道，“尤其是当我还是相关者的时候。——不管什么事情，我都会理解你。”  
艾德蒙翻了个身靠在卡莱尔的手臂上，闭着眼睛哼了一声。——后者立即伸出另一只手把被子拉了过来。  
“……我梦到你了。”男孩儿抓着对方的袖口压低了声音说道。——他可不想让除过卡莱尔和爱德华（虽然这不是他能控制的事情）之外的人知道这件事，简直太丢脸了。  
“嗯。”卡莱尔点点头。“你梦到我了。”  
“咳……我梦到我们在……接吻。”艾德蒙红着脸干巴巴地说道。“唔——在一张大床上。然后就……”  
他说不下去了。——不过好在对方明显已经明白了他的意思，这让他着实松了一口气。

男孩儿拿不准卡莱尔对此持什么态度，因为对方在听了他的话之后就一直在沉默，连一点儿惊讶亦或是尴尬的表情都没有，就好像他刚才说了一件再正常不过的事情一样。  
所以艾德蒙此时便只能假装自己突然喜欢上了玩手指。——他一边捏着自己的指关节，一边小心翼翼地观察着卡莱尔的反应。  
“我猜测了很多，但是没想到你是因为这件事在排斥我。”  
“……都说了不是排斥。”  
“艾德，你想过为什么吗？”卡莱尔轻轻地说道。  
“为什么？这种事情也有原因吗？”难道不只是正常的生理反应吗？  
卡莱尔笑了一声，抬手摩挲着对方微红的耳廓。  
“你的反应……能不能别这么奇怪？”男孩儿挡开吸血鬼的手指，皱着眉头看着对方，“一般人听了这件事难道不会觉得……恶心吗？被别人当做意淫对象什么的……”  
“我是一般人吗？”卡莱尔扬起左侧的眉毛反问道。  
“哦，是的。我忘记了，你不是一般‘人’，你是吸血鬼。”艾德蒙揉了揉自己的太阳穴。——该死，这里又开始疼了。“你们的思维方式总是和人类不一样。”  
“并不是思维方式不一样，只是人类的某些事情放在我们身上就变得不那么难以接受了，不论是什么方面。所以我想这件事并没有你想的那样严重。——起码我并不会觉得恶心，亦或是尴尬。”  
“……我不能理解。”  
“你可以不去理解它。”卡莱尔拉开男孩儿的手，将自己的指尖摁在了对方的太阳穴上，不轻不重地揉着，“总之，你要知道，在我看来这根本没什么。我不会将它放在心上，同样也不会因为这个原因而疏远你。”  
“那如果这件事发生在爱德华身上呢？——如果他也会做梦的话？”  
吸血鬼的动作停顿了几秒，然后移开了自己的手。  
“我同样会表示理解。”卡莱尔温柔地说道。  
“哦……对不起。”  
“为什么道歉？”  
“你能接受并不能代表我能接受。——虽然我不久之后就会变成吸血鬼，但是我目前还是个人类。”艾德蒙干巴巴地说道，“我梦到我在和自己的父亲……咳，所以我认为如果我不是最近精神压力过大就是心理有问题。总之，我已经违背了现代人类最基本的伦理。”  
“人类的伦理……是的。——但是我想提醒你一点，艾德。”卡莱尔扳过男孩儿的脸颊强迫对方看着自己的眼睛，“你不是我亲生的。”  
“噗——”艾德蒙眯起了眼睛，捶着身下的床垫笑得眼泪直流。  
“怎么了？”  
“咳……我只是在想……”男孩儿揉了揉自己的眼睛，笑得上气不接下气地说道，“抛开你身为人类的那个时候……现在的你……可以？唔——我是说……你还可以？”  
“我虽然是吸血鬼，但是我同样是男性。”卡莱尔无奈地摇了摇头。——真可惜艾德蒙完全没有领悟他的暗示，“你不是我亲生的”这句话可不是说来凑数的。  
“哦——”男孩儿故意拉长了音节，带着显而易见的笑意注视着卡莱尔。——他似乎已经把自己的问题丢在了一边，此时此刻，他更想调侃面前这位英俊的吸血鬼。“我以为变成吸血鬼之后就不能生育了。”  
不然家里那两对儿早就儿孙满堂了。  
“确实不能生育。但这是女性的原因。”卡莱尔闭着眼睛躺在艾德蒙身边，将自己的手指插入男孩儿的发丝间揉了揉，“男性的生理机制并没有改变。”  
“哦……这么说来，如果一个男性吸血鬼和一个人类女性在一起了，他们就会有孩子吗？那么那个孩子生下来之后究竟是吸血鬼还是人类？或者是两者性质兼有的混血物种？”  
“你考到我了。”卡莱尔思考了一会儿然后轻轻地说道，“理论上来说是有可能的，但是我从没听说过人类和吸血鬼能诞生后代。也许就连沃尔图里都没有。——我曾经在他们的藏书室里待了十几年，但是完全没有找到关于这方面的记载。”  
“我觉得可能是因为你们没有试过。”  
“血族一般情况下不会喜欢上人类。”卡莱尔耐心地解释道，“所以我们不会和人类发生关系。”  
“……为什么不会喜欢上人类？”  
“简单地来说……你会喜欢上一只小鹿吗？”  
“咳——我明白了。”艾德蒙挠了挠自己的鼻头，张嘴打了一个哈欠。“毕竟人类是你们的食物。”  
“是的。——好了，现在该睡觉了，男孩儿。记住，别想太多。”金发吸血鬼家长将手臂收了回来，准备离开这里。  
“等等。”  
卡莱尔停下了动作疑惑地望着男孩儿，似乎在询问对方有什么事。  
“咳——你今天晚上……忙吗？”艾德蒙结结巴巴地说道。——他突然间很想让卡莱尔陪着他，就像小时候一样。那种一睁开眼睛就能看到对方的场景总是令他觉得非常满足，似乎只要那位吸血鬼在旁边，再糟糕的事情都会变好。  
“不忙。”英俊的金发家长回答道。——他大概能猜出来男孩儿在想什么，所以便计划着要将本打算在今天晚上看完的回忆录推到明天。反正来日方长，和书本比起来，艾德蒙才是最重要的。  
“那么——你可以——唔，我是说……这张床很大。”  
卡莱尔扬起嘴角露出了一个几乎能把人溺死于其中的温柔的笑容。  
“确实……刚好我也有点儿累了。”


	58. 也许我已经被抛弃了

这个世界上总有那么一种人，他们的人生中总是麻烦不断，顾不及，躲不掉。而艾德蒙·卡伦完全可以算得上是其中的一员。——不，他也许可以称得上是其中的“佼佼者”。

——————————————————————————————————————————

一丝凉风从半开着的百叶窗外钻进来，带来了一阵湿润的，泥土的气息。——今天的福克斯小镇仍旧在下雨。  
“来吧，卡伦先生，请把头抬高一点儿。”  
“哦，不用麻烦了，我自己就可以。”  
“好吧，既然你坚持……”  
蓝瞳男孩儿接过一名小护士递过来的止血棉，抬起左手将它摁在自己左侧的额角上。  
“那么……你究竟是怎么受的伤？”小护士好奇地问道。  
“上完篮球课，准备离开体育馆的时候被掉下来的篮板砸到了。”艾德蒙闭着眼睛靠在椅背上，在自己的脑海里默默地思考等会儿卡莱尔过来之后会是什么样的表情。  
“哦，天哪，那可太危险了。——啊，下午好，卡伦医生！”  
刚想到他，他就出现了。  
“下午好，这里交给我就行了。”最近才搬到镇子里的外科医生卡莱尔·卡伦今天依旧带着温柔友好的笑容，看得那位小护士差点儿瞪着眼睛撞到门上。  
“……沾花惹草。”虽然知道对方至今单身并且无意与人类产生交集，但是男孩儿还是默默地吐出了这句话。——他不怕被卡莱尔听见，因为他知道对方肯定不会生气的。  
“好吧……艾德。”卡莱尔关上门，装作一幅自己根本就没听到刚刚那句话的样子，飞快地在艾德蒙对面坐下，“我发现你又被送到医院了。——这次又怎么了？”  
“如你所见——脑袋被体育馆坏掉的篮板砸到了。”男孩儿清了清嗓子，“不过还好我护得比较及时，只是挂了一道口子，哦……胳膊上可能会有一点儿淤青。”  
“你简直就是一个专门吸引麻烦的磁铁。——就算和一群吸血鬼生活在一起也没能减少你受伤的次数。”卡莱尔拉开艾德蒙的手腕，用沾了少许酒精的医用棉签轻轻地擦拭着对方额角上的伤口，“爱德华呢？”  
“我把他赶回去了。”男孩儿抿了抿嘴唇，努力不让自己发出“嘶嘶”的声音。——只是消个毒而已，这点儿疼痛都忍不了的话也太逊了。“他得快点儿赶去捕猎，不然我觉得他可能会扑上来咬死我。”  
卡莱尔笑了一声，动作十分熟练地将纱布用白色的医用胶带固定好。——他这几年里已经不知道为艾德蒙处理过多少次伤口了，几乎闭着眼睛就能搞定一切。  
“这个周末我可以和你们一起去吗？”艾德蒙开口问道，“我想知道吸血鬼捕猎是什么样子的。”  
“不行。”卡莱尔回答得很干脆。  
“为什么？”  
“太危险。——我可能会突然转过身来咬断你的脖子。”  
“别开玩笑了，卡莱尔。——我现在就坐在你面前，脑袋上还带着伤，我敢打赌满房间都是我的气味。”男孩儿认真地说道，“你不会伤到我的。”  
“那其他人呢？”  
“唔——我们两个人可以离远一点儿。”  
“不能冒险，艾德。——即便是我们一般都不会在捕猎的时候打扰对方。因为在这个时候，吸血鬼的理性是最脆弱的。不论你是在一公里外吸了一口气，或是因为惊讶而使自己的心脏飞速跳动了一下，只要有这样的情况发生，都有可能使我们将自己的注意力从动物的身上转移到你那里。”卡莱尔将吸收了对方血液的棉签扔进了垃圾桶里，用自己的指关节温柔地蹭了蹭艾德蒙的脸颊，“我们可能会伤到你，造成无法挽回的结果。”  
“……好吧，也许你是对的。”男孩儿叹了一口气，“我只是有些好奇。”  
“有好奇心没错，但是你需要在它给你带来麻烦之前就控制它们。”卡莱尔拍了拍艾德蒙的肩膀，然后从椅子上站了起来。  
五秒钟之后，病房的门就被另一位护士推开了。——她看了看仍旧坐在凳子上的艾德蒙，然后将自己的视线移向了旁边的卡莱尔。  
“卡伦医生？”  
“是的。”  
“艾达她有点儿情绪激动。”  
“我马上就来。——艾德，乖孩子，你可以先去我的办公室里等我吗？”卡莱尔伸手将一串钥匙交给了自家男孩儿，在得到对方的回应之后便转身跟着那名护士一起离开了这里。

“啊……又走了。”艾德蒙抓了抓自己的头发，有些沮丧地自言自语道。——这几天卡莱尔基本上都在加班，几乎每天都在男孩儿醒来之前出门，半夜才回来。  
他问过卡莱尔，对方的解释是因为医院最近送来了一位得了严重心脏病的患者，作为医院里数一数二的外科医生，所以他不得不时刻待在医院里待命。  
这让男孩儿觉得既无奈又烦闷。——他理解并尊重卡莱尔的职业，但是却有点儿不满对方这么多天只围着一个不知道是男是女的家伙转。  
也许他应该答应学校的同学们邀请，一起去拉普什试试悬崖跳水？如果万一跳到礁石上撞断了肋骨（其实不管什么骨都行）了的话是不是卡莱尔就会一直围着他转了？  
该死，他究竟都在想些什么？卡莱尔已经够忙的了，他还是乖乖地，不要给对方增加负担比较好。  
想到这儿，艾德蒙便从椅子上站了起来。——他打算将钥匙还给卡莱尔然后自己先回去。不然继续待在医院里对方还得分心来挂念他的事情。

这位长着一对儿湛蓝色眼睛的男孩儿心情不错地关上了病房的木门，一手插在兜里，另一手转着钥匙链，一边哼着歌儿，一边向三楼走去。

——————————————————————————————————————————

当艾德蒙透过306号病房那镶有小块儿玻璃的门，看到卡莱尔正在和一位黑发女性有说有笑地聊天时，他发现自己原本（那终于见到许久未见的家长）的好心情居然在一瞬间完全消失殆尽。——快得简直就像被一个突然出现在脑海中的黑洞吸走了一样。  
男孩儿挠了挠自己的鼻梁，侧过身子像做贼一样默默地看着房子里的两个人。——病床上是一位脸色略有些苍白，但是表情很愉快的女孩儿，大概九，十岁的样子。卡莱尔挺直了腰背坐在病床一侧的凳子上，虽然背对着门，但是艾德蒙觉得自己完全能想象得到对方脸上那迷人的笑容。  
“您是说真的吗，卡伦医生？”  
“是的。”卡莱尔回答道。  
“简直太棒了！”  
随后就是一连串银铃一般悦耳的笑声。——那个女孩儿有一对儿漂亮的黑色猫眼儿，一头乌黑的长发，高高的鼻梁，粉色的薄唇。看起来总是给人一种十分弱小，需要保护的样子。而她正一手揪着卡莱尔白色的袖子，似乎下一秒就会从床上跳起来扑进对方的怀里。

他们两个人在病房里聊了很久，艾德蒙也就一直站在外面看了很久。——他有点儿希望卡莱尔能够注意到他，然后快点儿走出来，带着略微有些责怪的表情问他为什么不去办公室里舒舒服服地坐着却反而要站在这里，亦或是饿不饿，需不需要带他去吃饭之类的……但是现实总是如此令人失望。  
一位小护士推着散发着香气的手推车从走廊里通过，半个小时后又推着堆满了饭后餐盒的手推车走了回来。——她把车子停下，用一种非常奇怪的眼神上上下下地打量了一下站在病房门口的，似乎正在走神的男孩儿，最终还是走上来询问了。  
“你好，请问你是？”  
“什么都不是。”艾德蒙从自己兜里掏出了卡莱尔交给他的钥匙，将它放在了小护士的手中，“拜托你将它交给卡伦医生，谢谢。”  
“你说什——喂！你等等……”  
可是男孩儿完全没有停下来的意思。——他推开了紧急通道的大门，沿着铁制的楼梯飞速地向下跑着。

他发誓自己活到这么大却从没有像现在这样觉得恐慌过。——就算他亲眼见到彼得尸体时都没有现在这样令他觉得不安。  
那个女孩儿——她简直就是艾德蒙的翻版。  
黑色头发，猫眼儿，混血，消瘦，苍白，甚至一样地……沉醉于卡莱尔·卡伦的温柔里。

——————————————————————————————————————————

福克斯是一个仅拥有3120人口的，几乎与世隔绝的小镇。  
这里没有干燥的空气与充足的阳光，除了雨就是树。——不过这对于生活在这里的动物们来说，这儿就是天堂。

一只蓝绿色的翠鸟拍着翅膀停在离河不远的树枝上。——它警惕地看了看那个躺在不远处的人类，似乎正在评估对方的可信度。  
是的，生活在树林深处的鸟儿都没怎么见过人类，所以它拿不准这个眼睛湛蓝湛蓝的家伙是不是会和它抢鱼吃。  
听到鸟叫声的艾德蒙微微侧过头看了看那只漂亮精巧的翠鸟，然后毫不在意地闭上了眼睛，很长时间都没有再睁开。  
看起来似乎是无害的。——翠鸟如此想着，然后便放心大胆地将原本叼在长喙上的浅棕色鱼苗吞进肚子里。  
“……我从来不知道还有翠鸟会在晚上跑出来觅食。——看来你吃夜宵吃得很开心？真羡慕。”男孩儿的声音轻得差点儿融入风中，“我到现在还饿着呢。”  
翠鸟露出了一个疑惑的眼神。——它当然听不懂艾德蒙在说什么。  
男孩儿叹了一口气，从树枝上撑起上身，抬头望着头顶处黑漆漆的天。——他已经在这里躺了6个小时了，但是天依旧没有晴。反倒是雨下得越来越大了。  
冰凉的雨水从树枝间低落，打在艾德蒙早已湿透了的衣服上，几乎带走了对方身上仅剩的一点儿温度。  
“我知道这样很傻……但是我现在真的很害怕回家。——你看，我甚至宁愿放弃干燥温暖的床铺而选择躺在这里被大雨淋着。”男孩儿继续唠唠叨叨地说着。——即使他的倾听者是一只半夜出来加餐的翠鸟，“你知道吗？当我看到卡莱尔和那个女孩儿在病床里聊天，并且聊得非常开心的时候，我的大脑就突然产生了一种想要冲进去一刀砍死那两个人——哦，是一人一吸血鬼——的冲动。”  
“是的，我当时真的这么想过……”  
“你说卡莱尔会喜欢她吗？像喜欢我一样喜欢她？”  
“带着她到家里来参观，陪着她睡觉？甚至……收养她？”  
“我直到今天才发现我对卡莱尔的占有欲强到令我自己都觉得害怕。”  
“难道说我对卡莱尔产生了其他的感情？你怎么看？”  
只有艾德蒙手掌大小的鸟儿抖了抖自己短小的尾巴，微微鸣叫了一声，像一支利箭一般跳下树枝，瞬间就消失在了黑夜里。  
男孩儿抿了抿嘴，低下头低声嘟哝道：“连鸟都嫌弃我。”  
算了，反正他也没指望这只鸟能陪他多久。  
艾德蒙又叹了一口气，舒展腰背重新躺在湿漉漉的树枝上。  
“我从来没有向卡莱尔提出什么要求，但是我现在有了主意。——不许把别人家的小姑娘带回来，尤其是他的病人。不答应我就离家出走。”  
等等，他现在这个状态……已经可以算是离家出走了吧？  
现在应该已经快到午夜了，但是卡莱尔还没有过来找他，手机也仍旧安安静静的，别说电话了，连一条信息都没有。  
也许自己真的已经被“抛弃”了。——男孩儿如此想着，难过地闭上了眼睛。


	59. 我只要你，艾德蒙·卡伦

等艾德蒙再次醒来的时候，雨已经停了。——当然，他并没有睁开眼睛，能做出这种推测只是因为他的耳朵并没有听到窗外有雨声罢了。  
意料之中的，他并没有躺在原先的树枝上或是摔下来躺在泥土里。——他的身下是一张软乎乎的大床，被窝里干燥又温暖，几乎要把他全身的骨头给捂酥了。  
周围很安静，除了他的呼吸声之外，就只有一种轻微的，似乎是书页被翻过的声音。  
看来他已经到家了。  
男孩儿缓慢地转动着自己脑子里的齿轮，想努力回想起昨天究竟发生了什么事情。——他就那么毫无知觉地被人抱回来了？  
很好，平生第一次“离家出走”就这么告一段落了。——没有电影小说中的描写的“大吵大闹”，他只是在外面睡了一段时间，然后就被家里的吸血鬼用羽毛笔画上了重重的“THE END”。  
艾德蒙轻轻晃动了一下由于发热而不断抽痛的脑袋，使得原本搭在额头上的湿毛巾从脸的右侧滑下，落在了枕头上。  
“艾德，你醒了吗？”坐在一旁看书的卡莱尔立即伸手将毛巾重新搭在男孩儿的额头上，侧过身弯下腰凑近了对方因为发热而显得有些微红的脸颊。  
艾德蒙决定要继续装睡。——他可不想在摸不明情况的时候“醒过来”，天知道卡莱尔究竟有没有生气。  
于是，等了半天却没能等到男孩儿给出其他反应的金发吸血鬼叹了一口气。  
他将刚刚搭在对方额头上的毛巾取下来丢进床边的水盆里，轻轻地掀开被子的一角飞快地钻进了被窝。  
还没等艾德蒙反应过来，自己便已经被吸血鬼揽进了怀里。——额头正结结实实地抵在对方光滑冰凉的胸口上。  
等等，光滑？  
难道卡莱尔没穿衣服？！  
男孩儿猛地睁开了眼睛。  
自然，首先映入眼帘的就是吸血鬼那苍白结实的胸膛。——卡莱尔并没有脱掉衣服，他只是将衬衫上的扣子全部解开了，露出让艾德蒙羡慕嫉妒恨的好身材而已。  
不得不说，这种穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的身材才更适合温文尔雅的卡莱尔，同样也更适合男孩儿的审美。——艾美特那样的就有点儿夸张了，不过没关系，罗莎丽喜欢。

“摸起来感觉很好？”卡莱尔的声音从头顶处传来，听不出他现在有什么情绪。  
“……还行。”艾德蒙硬着头皮说道。——他也不知道为什么就突然抬手去摸了，嗯，应该是脑袋发热的缘故吧。  
卡莱尔闻言笑了一声，伸手将那个快要全部缩进被窝里的男孩儿抓了出来。  
“躲什么？我又不会吃了你。”  
“你会帅死我。”艾德蒙嘟嘟哝哝地说道，视线在深蓝色的帷幕上扫来扫去。  
“真的吗？”  
“真的。”  
“那么你已经死了。”卡莱尔翻了个身，将被窝里的男孩儿牢牢地压在身下。“看着我，艾德蒙。”  
“不要。”  
“睁开眼睛。”  
“我拒绝。——你去医院吧，我不想看到你。”  
卡莱尔的眼神暗了暗，但是他并没有起身。  
“你闹了一整晚，艾德。”金发吸血鬼轻轻地说道，“所以我认为现在是时候冷静下来了。”  
“闹了一整晚？为什么我一点儿印象都没有？”  
“……你把我骂得很惨。”卡莱尔将艾德蒙鬓角处略长的发丝梳理好，然后便开始尝试着归纳对方前天晚上骂他的话，“你说我喜新厌旧，沾花惹草，衣冠禽兽……嗯，好像还有‘脑子有病’？”  
男孩儿抽了抽嘴角。——救命，他快笑出来了。自己真的这么骂过卡莱尔？  
“你安静下来之后，我就被埃斯梅教训了一顿。”  
“她真的教训你了？”  
“嗯。——因为你当时实在哭得太惨了。”  
“……有多惨？”  
“艾美特说有点儿像宰杀家猪时发出的声音。”  
“……”  
卡莱尔再次低笑出声。  
“……对不起。我等会儿就去向家里人解释。”艾德蒙几乎崩溃一般地说道，“我也不知道我昨天那是怎么了。”  
“你只是不喜欢我关注别人而已。”  
“什么？”  
“你不喜欢我把过多的注意力放在无关紧要的人的身上。——昨天晚上你全都告诉我了。”卡莱尔眨了眨眼睛，“你说你害怕我把那个女孩儿领回来，害怕我对别人太好，害怕我因此而忽略了你。”  
“……你还是让我死了比较好。”  
“……不管怎么说都是我的责任。”金发吸血鬼装作完全没有听见刚才那句话的样子，微微低下头，将自己的额头抵在男孩儿凸起的锁骨上，“但是我还是想向你说明几点……”  
“第一：当时没有察觉到你的存在是因为当时病房的门和窗户是关着的，隔绝了外面的气味。而且房间里面有各种各样的机器在运作，在我听来有些嘈杂，所以没有注意到外面有人走近。”  
“第二：埃斯梅送过来的饭盒就在我的办公室里放着，我让你去那里等我就是在催促你按时吃饭。”  
“第三：在发现你离开医院之后我就一直在找你，但是我什么都闻不到，给你打电话打不通，发信息你也不回，当然之后证明是你的手机进水之后坏掉了……爱德华和爱丽丝的能力也同样捕捉不到你。——你就像整个人消失了一样。而直到午夜十分，我才发现你正蜷缩在一根树枝上，烧得迷迷糊糊的。”  
“第四：我从来没想过要带那个女孩儿回家。——我以前就说过，艾德。你是特殊的，也是唯一的。”  
“我只要你，艾德蒙·卡伦。”  
吸血鬼那阳光一般的双眸如同盛满了星辰一样，美得无法用任何现有的词汇来形容。——那样深邃的感觉几乎能把面前的男孩儿整个儿吸进去，然后再牢牢地锁住。

那一瞬间，艾德蒙并没有意识到自己的身体已经完全不受脑神经控制了。——他眯着双眼，迷迷糊糊地伸出了手臂搭在卡莱尔微凉的肩膀上，脑袋微微抬起，照着对方那线条优美的嘴唇就吻了上去。

软的。——为什么吸血鬼的嘴唇会是软的？难道不是应该像墙壁一样坚硬吗？  
这是男孩儿在强吻了自家家长之后的第一个念头。——是的，他居然没有思考为什么自己会突然之间做出这种反应。  
他忘记了家里到处都是听力极佳的吸血鬼，甚至也忘记了那个拥有读心术的爱德华·卡伦正在阁楼里研究古典文学，只要对方稍微分散一点儿注意力，就可能在他或者卡莱尔的脑子里看到现在屋内的场景……当然，这些现在都不是重点，因为艾德蒙并此时并不关心其他人都是怎么想的。  
这位混血男孩儿正如同一只饥饿的小动物一般死死地扣着卡莱尔的后脑勺，急促地舔食着对方的嘴唇，好像那上面有什么相当美味的东西一样。  
不够。——还想要更多。  
艾德蒙翻了个身，从被窝里蹦了出来，把卡莱尔狠狠地摁在身下。

事情会这样发展，着实出乎卡莱尔的意料。——就在三分钟之前，他刚刚被家里最小的孩子死死地扣着脑袋夺去了自己人生（鬼生？）中的第一个真正意义上的吻。而三分钟之后，对方就像一个没事儿的人一样趴在他的胸口处睡得像一头小猪。  
如果不是听到了男孩儿的低语的话，他会误以为对方这是脑子烧糊涂了。

“我想我可能爱上你了，卡莱尔。”

感觉就像是一场梦。

卡莱尔叹了一口气，抬起双手环住了艾德蒙的腰，用被子将对方裹了起来，只露出一颗毛茸茸的脑袋。  
如果他告诉男孩儿，是他故意将病房的门关的严严实实的话，会发生什么呢？  
“对不起，艾德。”英俊的金发吸血鬼心疼地摸了摸男孩儿黑玉一般的发丝。“我会好好补偿你的。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

第二天早上，艾德蒙扶着楼梯一步一晃地出现在客厅里，显得有点儿心不在焉。  
卡莱尔去了医院，家里的“孩子们”都去了学校，所以此时的客厅便显得有些空旷。——偌大的三层别墅里此时就剩下了他和休假的埃斯梅。

“啊，艾德。”闻到少年气味的埃斯梅从厨房里探出半个身子，带着温柔地笑容说道，“怎么下来了？我还说等会儿做完早饭给你端上去呢。”  
“唔……没事，我觉得我不能一整天都躺在床上，还是下来吃比较好。”  
埃斯梅揉了揉男孩儿的头发，仰起头在对方微红的脸颊上吻了一下。  
“谢谢，埃斯梅。”艾德蒙嘟哝道。  
“打起精神来，小伙子。——你今天早上想吃什么？烤鱼？吐司？培根？火腿？奶油洋葱汤？”  
“都想吃。”男孩儿咋了咋嘴，“我饿坏了。”  
“好吧，不过卡莱尔说你不能吃太多以免积食。”  
“他说的没错。——需要我帮忙吗？”艾德蒙好奇地凑过去，看着埃斯梅把平底锅放在炉灶上，倒了一点儿食用油进去。  
“不，我想你应该坐下休息。”埃斯梅慈爱地望着那个脸色仍旧有些苍白的蓝瞳男孩儿，“也许你可以顺便帮我看着汤？”  
“当然可以。”艾德蒙拉开餐桌旁的椅子，双臂交叠着趴在椅背上，歪着脑袋静静地注视着陶制汤锅下的蓝色火苗。——乖巧得看起来就像一个摆在商店橱窗里的瓷娃娃。  
混血儿真是一个神奇的人种。——他们总是在众多基因中选择并兼合了父母双方的众多优点。这也是为何他们通常都比较聪明而且长得十分精致的缘故。  
也不外乎家里的男孩儿那么招人喜欢了。——就算有身为吸血鬼的爱德华在旁边充当“保镖”，学校里的同学却还是热衷于邀请艾德蒙参加各种各样的活动并且以此为乐。

十分钟后，埃斯梅便将一顿丰盛的西式早餐摆在了白色的餐桌上，把男孩儿馋得眼睛都在放光。——他用了几乎不到五分钟的时间就把它们吃得一干二净，快得令人惊叹。  
“我突然不想变成吸血鬼了，埃斯梅！——吸血鬼是吃不到这么美味的饭菜的！”  
“无论如何我们都会尊重你的选择，亲爱的。——不过我觉得你可不能因为想要吃饭而拒绝变成吸血鬼。这对于卡莱尔来说太残忍了不是吗？”  
“卡莱尔？”为什么要单单把卡莱尔提出来？这不是很奇怪吗？  
“卡莱尔非常爱你，艾德。”埃斯梅毫不犹豫地说道。——虽然她知道这样说的话，可能太过直白，但是这确实最好的诠释方式。不然那个被卡莱尔宠惯了的大男孩儿有可能一辈子都在逃避这一点。“他宁愿为你牺牲一切。”  
“唔。我知道。”艾德蒙眯起眼睛露出了一个暖洋洋的笑容，看起来似乎并没有领悟对方话语中的意思，“卡莱尔是世界上最好的父亲。”  
“他确实是一个完美的家长。——但是我想表达的并不是这个意思，艾德。”埃斯梅摊开双手耐心地说道，“卡莱尔选择你成为他的伴侣。——他爱你。”


	60. 千万别刮坏我的车

“那边那个灰色头发的女孩儿想过来邀请你和她一起参加舞会。——这简直是妄想，你根本不会跳舞……”这天一到停车场，爱德华就粘过来开始为艾德蒙解读周围人的思维，热情地几乎一直持续到开始上课的时候。  
“爱德华，能不能安静一会儿？我在思考事情。”  
“在想什么事情？我可以帮忙。”  
“太棒了，看来你的读心术又失效了是吗？我今天中午要买一瓶鸡尾酒庆祝。”  
“未成年人不许喝酒。”  
“我偏喝，怎么？你要用你那尖尖的白色獠牙咬死我？”  
爱德华低低地笑了一声，似乎很喜欢这个说辞。  
“你在想卡莱尔的事情吗？”  
男孩儿挑了挑眉毛，然后扭过头直直地盯着黑板上的化学式，似乎打算不再理对方了。  
“别这样，和我说说你怎么想的。——我也许可以帮你出出主意。”  
“……自从我长大之后，你就变得不靠谱了。”艾德蒙蠕动了一下嘴唇，低下头用中性笔将苯酚的物化性质圈出来。“像艾美特一样总是出一些馊主意。”  
“那是你的错觉，我毫无疑问是最好的咨询者。——你看，我会读心术，可以随时告诉你卡莱尔是怎么想的……这不是很有用吗？”  
男孩儿看了一眼爱德华，然后摸了摸自己的下巴。  
“你得先告诉我一些信息来表达你的诚意。”  
“当然。——你想知道什么？”  
“卡莱尔是怎么想的。”  
“关于什么？”  
“……”  
“好吧，不逼你了，这确实很难说出口。——卡莱尔很爱你，他希望你可以做他的伴侣。这是真的，我可以为他作证。”爱德华压低了声音说道。  
马斯金先生抱着一个装有很多个试剂瓶的大箱子从课桌旁走过，把微微发粉的苯酚溶液分发给学生们。  
“……这句话说了跟没说一样。”艾德蒙嘟哝了一声，用自己的指关节把试剂瓶推到了两个人中间，示意爱德华开始做实验，“埃斯梅告诉过我。”  
“那么你怎么想？你爱卡莱尔吗？”  
“确实。——我不否认这一点……”  
“那你还在苦恼什么？卡莱尔爱你，而你也爱他，这样的结局难道不是最好的吗？”  
“他是男的，我也是男的，而且我还是他的儿子。这被其他人知道了他们会怎么想？我可不想毁掉卡莱尔那完美的形象。”  
“其实你完全不用在意这些。”爱德华摇了摇头，“其他‘人’是不会知道的。”  
“那么……加勒特？德纳利？沃尔图里？还有卡莱尔的那些朋友们？”  
“人类的伦理对我们来说根本不适用。卡莱尔有一个理论。——血族在选择伴侣的时候完全不会在意对方的性别，我们更注重灵魂的契合度。而灵魂是没有性别的。”  
“那么为什么是我？”  
“你算是问对人了。”爱德华露出了一个自豪的表情，好像非常迫不及待地想告诉对方这件事。“不得不说，我的读心术确实非常，非常实用……”  
“请快点儿进入正题，卡伦先生。”男孩儿提醒道。  
“这就是正题，艾德。别急，听我慢慢说……我的读心术可以让我捕捉到卡莱尔的想法以及感受。——他第一次见到你的时候就被你身上的气味吸引住了，差点儿没控制好自己。这令卡莱尔觉得有些恐惧，因为他差点儿就暴露了自己，也差点儿就要了你的命。在那之后，他曾经想过要离开医院，带着我们尽快搬到其他地方，他甚至连辞职信都写好了。”说到这儿，爱德华故意停顿了一下，看起来很满意艾德蒙此时有些生气的表情，“哦，顺便一提，卡莱尔在写信的时候捏断了两根钢笔，这可是前所未有的事情。”  
“为什么要离开？他明明控制得很好。”  
“卡莱尔害怕伤到你，不论是肉体上的还是精神上的。——他认为你应该得到安静平稳的生活，而不是结识一大群吸血鬼，整天生活在危险与不安中。”  
“但是很显然，他改变主意了。”  
“是啊。因为你们两个人的灵魂契合度太高了，简直可以称得上是百分之百。卡莱尔对此……无法抗拒。”  
“太抽象了。”  
“我可以借卡莱尔的思维感受到那种联系，但是却没办法用语言来形容。不过我想，等你变成吸血鬼之后应该就能体会到了。”爱德华露出了一个近乎于虔诚的表情，抬手把实验报告推给了艾德蒙。  
“好吧……”  
“你没发现卡莱尔总喜欢把你带在身边吗？——你对他有着绝对的吸引力，这就是原因。”  
“因为我的血闻起来非常合他的口味？”  
“血液只是其中的一个原因，但是对于有着绝对自控能力的卡莱尔来说，仅仅拥有歌者的血液是绝对不够的。你需要有更加有力的条件来吸引他。”爱德华摇了摇头，“你是卡莱尔的歌者没错，但是据我所知，这种吸引力是双向的。所以你们两个之间的关系并不是歌者和曲者这么简单。”  
“很少有人能不被卡莱尔吸引。他是吸血鬼。”  
“不，不是这样的。——想想看，艾德。你究竟是因为什么原因才欣赏并且喜欢上卡莱尔的？是因为看到了他的外表吗？”  
男孩儿歪着脑袋想了一会儿，然后才犹豫地说道：“大概是因为他很温柔？很善解人意？毕竟第一次见他的时候我并没有对他留下什么好印象，那时他很严肃，所以让我有些害怕……好吧，你这么一说我才注意到，我喜欢他的主要原因并不是因为他长得很英俊。”  
“看吧，这就是你和一般人不同的地方。——卡莱尔很想知道为什么，他做出了好几个假设。不过这些假设几乎都得等你转化之后才会得到验证。”  
“什么假设？”  
“你可以亲自去问他。我想卡莱尔肯定非常乐意告诉你。——老师来了。”爱德华偏了偏头，示意艾德蒙专心记录。  
在那之后，男孩儿就没找到多少时间询问爱德华有关卡莱尔的事情了。——马斯金先生总是在他们旁边走动，检查同学们的实验完成情况。  
下课之后，就是艾德蒙期待的午饭时间。——他照例跟着爱德华一起坐在了“卡伦家专属座位”上，开始为“填饱肚子”这项工作而努力着。  
“我们需要继续吗？”爱德华看男孩儿吃得差不多了，于是便直起了身子，双手交叠着放在了整洁的桌面上。“趁着大家都在？”  
“继续什么？”  
“当然是关于你和卡莱尔的事情了！”爱丽丝愉快地说道，“你猜我看到什么了，艾德？”  
“什么？”  
爱丽丝和爱德华交换了一个眼神，然后两个人都捂着嘴笑了。  
“喂！你们两个又在打什么哑谜？既然看到了有趣的事情就要一起分享。”还没等艾德蒙开口，坐在旁边的艾美特就开始抗议了，“你们看到了什么？”  
“卡莱尔一件家具都没弄坏。”爱德华笑得相当欠打。“和你比起来不知道成熟了多少，艾美特。”  
还没等男孩儿弄明白这句话的意思，家里的吸血鬼们就都笑了起来。——哦，也许除了罗莎莉。她看起来很想站起来扭断爱德华的脑袋。  
“我说你们是不是忘了这儿还有一个不明所以的人？”艾德蒙不满地说道，“谁能给我解释一下爱德华刚才那句话是什么意思？”  
“哦，未成年人还是不知道比较好。”爱德华坏笑了一声，“以免卡莱尔责怪我们教坏了你。”  
“得了吧，爱德华。他都已经17岁了，不能总是把他当小孩子看。”艾美特耸了耸肩膀，“爱德华的意思是卡莱尔很温柔地和你玩儿……唔，没伤到你，也没拆了床。”  
“……哦！快点儿闭嘴吧，艾美特！我要打电话报警！”如果对方都暗示到这个份儿上了男孩儿还不明白他们在说什么的话，他也就不用混了。  
听到这句话的爱德华笑得更厉害了。  
“那么现在进入正题。”爱丽丝坐直了身子，认认真真地看着明显还没从艾美特那句话里回过神的艾德蒙，“艾德，你要向卡莱尔表明态度，不能让他一直这么等下去。”  
“表明什么态度？难道我表达的还不够明显？”男孩儿抓了抓自己的头发，“我都已经把卡莱尔强吻了。”  
“他需要的是一个承诺。一个正式的承诺。”  
“正式一点儿的？写一封文件交给他？”  
“不，当然不是。——那太正式了，反倒显得有点儿奇怪。我认为卡莱尔会非常希望你亲口告诉他你愿意做他的伴侣。”爱丽丝说道。  
“卡莱尔单身了300多年了，我们都希望看到他幸福。”贾斯帕接过了爱丽丝的话。  
“所以当你出现的时候，我们都很庆幸。”艾美特说道，“我们的父亲终于有了一个可以终身陪伴他的人。”  
“虽然有点儿不满，但是我不得不说，卡莱尔是个好人，而且真的很爱你。和他在一起你会非常幸福的。”罗莎莉难得露出了一个笑容，“我们都支持你。”  
艾德蒙抿了抿嘴唇，转向了右侧的爱德华。  
“你是不是也想说点儿什么？”  
只见这位吸血鬼大哥挑了挑左侧的眉毛，像变魔术一样从自己的夹克口袋里掏出了一把亮闪闪的车钥匙，顺手将它抛给了男孩儿。  
“我知道你想去医院找卡莱尔。开慢点儿，千万别刮坏我的车，它还是崭新的。”


	61. 这个人是不是也愿意把他的一切都交给我呢？

一辆银灰色的沃尔沃飞速地驶过铺着落叶的，湿漉漉的小路，然后“吱呀”地一声稳稳地停在了福克斯综合医院的停车场里。  
一个本应该在学校上课的蓝瞳男孩儿关上车门，披着外套迈开双腿飞快地跑进了医院南侧的树林里。

——————————————————————————————————————————

“卡莱尔，咳，能遇见你是我这辈子最——唔。这样是不是太傻了点儿？”艾德蒙揉了揉自己毛茸茸的脑袋，一边仔细地查看着手机屏幕上“关于如何向心仪的对象表达爱慕之情”的信息，一边对着面前爬满青苔的树干进行演练着。——他可不想因为一场失败的告白而被家里那群记性超级棒的吸血鬼们嘲笑一辈子。  
“……直接吻上去？”男孩儿抿了抿嘴唇，在自己的脑海里构想了一下自己这样干的场景，然后立即否决了这个选项，“不，这个也不行。”  
那么到底哪个才是最适合他们的？送花？送戒指？送糖？哦，得了吧，卡莱尔可是一位英俊完美的男性，总不能用对待女孩儿的那一套来对待他吧？——互联网上可没有如何向吸血鬼表明心意的办法，所以屏幕上的这些肯定都不适用。  
等等……吸血鬼？  
艾德蒙摸了摸自己的下巴，然后开始思考他是不是应该在林子里临时抓一只小鹿什么的，然后再系上丝带塞进大礼盒里送给卡莱尔加餐？  
“这肯定比送花更实用。”一想到卡莱尔可能会有的表情，男孩儿捂着肚子笑得眼泪都快流出来了。  
“什么事情笑得这么开心？”  
艾德蒙立即转身向那位英俊的外科医生打了个招呼，同时不忘了把手机塞进兜里藏好。——该死，自己怎么就忘了卡莱尔的嗅觉异常灵敏呢？早知道他就应该在学校里演练好再过来。  
“如果我没记错的话，你这个时候应该在学校里上英文课。怎么跑出来了？又被篮球架砸了？”金发吸血鬼调侃道。  
“当然不是！”男孩儿向前走了几步，站在离卡莱尔大概两步左右的地方，“我是来——咳，我是来告诉你——”  
“告诉我什么？”已经猜到对方来意的金发吸血鬼故意问道。  
“我……我今天中午吃了很多苹果馅饼——”  
“……”  
卡莱尔露出了一个有些微妙的表情。原本滑到嘴边的“我也是”就这么硬生生地被他吞了回去。——拜托，谁能告诉他为什么艾德蒙会专门跑到医院来告诉他午饭吃的是什么？  
“咳，不是——我不是想说这个。”男孩儿摇了摇头，看起来很想自己揍自己一拳，“我想说——你可以不用再——”  
“不用再怎么了？”卡莱尔十分期待地问道。  
“不用再……担心我上课会被饿着了。”  
“……”  
艾德蒙觉得自己听到了乌鸦拍着翅膀从头顶飞过的声音。  
是啊，他根本没准备好不是吗？也许，他应该先自己找机会练习一下？向贾斯帕或者艾美特咨询完之后再来找卡莱尔？嗯，这样会比较好吧。  
“咳……就，就这么多。”男孩儿因为自己的鲁莽而有些尴尬地挠了挠自己的鼻梁，“那个……我想我得回去上课了——”  
“艾德。”如果这种时候不把对方留下来的话，恐怕他就要再等很长时间了。——意识到这一点的卡莱尔立即开口叫住了那个准备开溜的家伙，向前走了两步果断握住了对方温热的手腕。“……说出来有那么难？”  
“什……什么？”  
卡莱尔叹了一口气。  
“爱德华他们告诉你了？让你来这里找我？”  
“……嗯。不过来不来和他们没多大关系，你知道他们不可能强迫我。”艾德蒙闭着眼睛靠在卡莱尔的脖颈上，深深地吸了一口气，“我是自己想这么做的。——我……我是说……我也想亲口告诉你……哦，天哪！”  
“……我想你还是需要一点儿引导。”卡莱尔笑了一声，用自己苍白的手指蹭了蹭男孩儿的脸颊，然后放开了对方，向后退了几步。“这次就让我来吧。”  
“引导？”  
“我活了三个世纪，经历了很多事情，结识了很多朋友，组建了属于自己的家族。但是我仍旧感觉自己似乎缺少了某种特殊的东西，那只属于我的另一半的灵魂……所以我只能选择等待。——这300多年来，我一直在等一个人，一个愿意走进我生命分享我的喜怒哀乐的人，一个知道我曾经无尽的等待因而更加珍惜我的人，一个也许没能参与我的昨天却愿意和我携手走过每一个明天的人，一个知道我不完美却依然喜欢我甚至连我的不完美也一并欣赏的人。”卡莱尔微微敛首，用那双鎏金一般灿烂的瞳孔静静地注视着面前的艾德蒙，“然后这个人终于出现了。——他长着一头黑玉一般的短发和一对儿湛蓝湛蓝的双眼，总是喜欢在我惹他生气之后用牙齿咬我。”  
男孩儿有些不自然地咳嗽了一声。  
“我爱他，也情愿把自己的全部都交给这个人。——只是我还不知道，这个人是不是也愿意将他的一切都交给我呢？”  
卡莱尔用自己的食指抬起艾德蒙的下巴，露出了一个鼓励的眼神。  
“……他已经交给你了。”男孩儿不负众望地，一字一顿地回答道。

下一秒，卡莱尔就低头吻了上来。

吸血鬼的嘴唇有些冰冷，但是艾德蒙却很喜欢。——当卡莱尔将吻逐渐由他的额头移动到嘴唇的时候，男孩儿伸出了自己粉红色的舌头，像是恶作剧似的在对方微凉的薄唇上舔了一下。  
“以前那个只要一被我亲吻额头就红透了脸的男孩儿去哪儿了？”卡莱尔睁开眼睛，露出了一丝惊讶的表情。  
“大概是因为……长大了？”艾德蒙眯着眼睛回答道。  
“看来我不用担心自己会被警察带走了。”卡莱尔笑了一声，然后再次将自己的视线放在了男孩儿的嘴唇上。“感觉比我想象中的还要好。——可以再让我吻一下吗？”  
“请便，卡莱尔。”艾德蒙听话地闭上了眼睛。  
这位英俊的金发吸血鬼一手抚摸着对方毛茸茸的发尾，另一只手从男孩儿的肩膀处摸了下去，握住对方温热的手腕将那温热的胳膊移向自己。  
艾德蒙立即配合地环住了卡莱尔柔韧的腰。  
“用鼻子呼吸，这次的时间可能会比较长。”卡莱尔提醒道。  
“长？你想吻多——唔。”本想开口询问，但却意料之外地遭到了入侵。  
卡莱尔叹息了一声，同时小心翼翼地敛起自己的獠牙，探出微凉的舌尖轻轻地划过男孩儿温暖的上颚，然后一点一点加深这个吻。深情地几乎夺去了艾德蒙身上所有的力道。  
男孩儿微微颤抖了一下，然后收紧双臂尽可能地靠近吸血鬼的胸膛，闭着眼睛感受着对方不断地摩擦自己嘴唇的感觉。——他在不久之前才悄悄地趁着爱德华读心术失效而敞开心思想象了一下自己同卡莱尔接吻的场景。没错，果然想象就只能是想象，和事实比起来简直不是一个层面上的美好体验。  
他的心脏跳得飞快。——这个身体内的“永动机”就像刚刚进行了剧烈运动一般，带着无限的生机与活力不断冲撞着艾德蒙的胸口。  
他知道卡莱尔能听见，因为对方似乎把他抱得更紧了。  
“张开嘴……”金发吸血鬼闭着眼睛用自己的指腹轻轻地敲了敲对方的脸颊。——那迷人的声线让艾德蒙眩晕地差点儿摔在地上。  
男孩儿觉得自己似乎中了一种毒。——一种名为“卡莱尔”的毒。  
是啊，这一生他都不可能再将自己的心思分给别人了。  
卡莱尔是他的一切。

迷迷糊糊地，艾德蒙感觉到自己似乎被卡莱尔抵在了一棵粗壮的树干上，疙里疙瘩的，弄得他很不舒服。  
于是艾德蒙抓着卡莱尔的衣摆哼了一声以示抗议，后者立即中断了这个吻，有些疑惑地看着他。  
“咳……没什么。就是后背硌得有点儿疼。”男孩儿抿了抿嘴唇，表示自己并不是故意要打断对方的。“我们要继续吗？”  
卡莱尔笑了一声，低下头将自己的额头抵在对方的脖颈上。——艾德蒙立即抬手抚上了吸血鬼的发尾。  
“哦，对了。——你就这么大摇大摆地出来了，医院里没事吗？现在几点了？”  
卡莱尔看了看灰蒙蒙的天空，然后从兜里摸出了自己的手机。  
“四点半。”  
“四点半？！真的是四点半？！我们吻了快两个小时？！”  
“看来是这样。”卡莱尔搂着男孩儿的腰，温柔地说道，“真是超出意料地长，不过感觉非常好。”  
“……怪不得我的腿这么酸。”  
“需要我把你抱起来吗？”  
“当然不用。——我又不是女孩儿，没那么娇贵……我觉得自己站上整整一天都可以。”艾德蒙扶着卡莱尔的肩膀活动了一下脚踝，“你什么时候下班？我们一起回家？”  
“我大概还需要一个多小时才能离开，到时候和我一起去看电影怎么样？”  
“所以说这算是约会？”  
“当然。——到我的办公室里等吧，等会儿可能会下雨。”  
“好吧。”  
“这次可别再偷偷跑掉了。”  
被提及黑历史的男孩儿抽了抽嘴角，拉起卡莱尔的手狠狠地咬了上去。

“疼吗？”  
“……一点儿，都，不疼！！！”

——————————————————————————————————————————

其实和吸血鬼谈恋爱也没那么难，尤其是当那个吸血鬼是卡莱尔·卡伦的时候。  
对方既温柔又体贴，几乎不论什么时候都会以艾德蒙为首要考虑对象。同时，男孩儿也不用担心自己会被吸血鬼咬死或者是被捏碎骨头。想亲的时候就可以亲，完全不用顾虑会不会勾起对方的“食欲”……更重要的是，对方对他的包容性简直强到令人惊叹。

“我作业没写，明天可以不去学校吗？”这天晚上，在拉着自家伴侣连续看了两部新上映的电影之后，艾德蒙半眯着眼睛靠在正在开车的吸血鬼身上，开始和对方进行“交涉”。  
“不行。”  
等等，说好的包容性简直强到惊人呢？连偶尔逃一次学都不允许吗？  
男孩儿鼓起了自己的脸颊。  
“我现在不仅仅是你的伴侣，同时还是你的父亲。这一点别忘了。”卡莱尔转头，腾出一只手环过艾德蒙的肩膀，让对方靠得更舒服一点儿。“如果答应你的话，家里其他的孩子怎么办？”  
“好吧……你这个样子开车可别被斯旺警长看到了。”男孩儿抽了抽鼻子，直起身子重新靠在副驾驶座位上，把卡莱尔的手狠狠地摁在了汽车的变速箱上，“他大概会非常惊讶你对待我的方式。说不定还会打电话给埃斯梅，告诉她你移情别恋了，而且对方还是自己最小的儿子。”  
卡莱尔愉悦地笑了一声。  
“等会儿回家的时候什么都不许想。”艾德蒙蜷缩在座位上看着前方被梅赛德斯的大灯照得十分明亮的路面，皱着眉头似乎正在思考什么重要的事情，“我不想让爱德华看到我和你接吻的样子。”  
“为什么？”  
“谁知道他会不会爱上你。”  
“爱德华只能从我的视角看到事情发生的经过。”卡莱尔解释道，“所以他只能在我的脑海里看到你当时的样子。”  
“好吧，谁知道他会不会突然爱上我。——哦，天哪！你们两个到底选哪一个好呢？”男孩儿挑了挑眉毛故意拖长了音节。  
卡莱尔微笑着转过头，伸手轻轻地揉了揉对方的脑袋，并没有说话。  
“嘿！你都不表示一下！”艾德蒙有些沮丧地说道，“真无趣。——难得有机会看到吸血鬼吃醋的样子。”  
“好吧。——不行，你必须选我，因为没有人比我更爱你。——这个怎么样？”  
“……算了，不勉强你了。”男孩儿啧了啧嘴，显得有点儿无奈，“你了解我，知道我不可能选择除了你以外的人，哦，或者吸血鬼。”  
“我也有自信让你没办法将目光从我身上移开。”卡莱尔补充了一句。  
“是啊，伟大的卡伦医生简直就像一枚磁铁一样吸引着作为大头针的我。——哦，上帝啊，我该怎么办？”艾德蒙用吟唱诗歌一般的腔调大声地说道。——但是很显然，他的比喻一点儿也不优美。  
“糟透了的比喻。”卡莱尔评论道。  
“嘿！不许嘲笑我！文学又不是我的专长！”


	62. 伊莎贝拉·斯旺

当卡莱尔拉着艾德蒙的手走进客厅的时候已经是晚上11点了。——事实就像两人猜测的那样，他们的吸血鬼家人全部都一脸期待地等在客厅。  
“嘿！快看看是谁回来了！”爱丽丝一蹦一跳地来到两人身边，不断地眨巴着眼睛，看起来高兴极了，“第一次约会的感觉怎么样，艾德？”  
“咳……还不错。”男孩儿抿了抿嘴。——看来他们在电影院里接吻的事情被爱丽丝看到了……哦，有的时候吸血鬼的天赋可真讨厌，搞得他一点儿私人空间都没了。  
“我们不久前还在打赌你们第一次接吻会花费多少时间。——当然，爱丽丝没有参加也没有提前透露消息给我。”爱德华兴致极高地说道，“贾斯帕说20分钟，我说半个小时，艾美特说一个小时。”  
“那么恭喜你们三个都猜错了。”艾德蒙向三位吸血鬼伸出手，“我们吻了两个小时。——给钱吧，先生们。”  
这几位吸血鬼大哥相互挖苦了半天，然后才将六沓厚厚的钞票放在了男孩儿的手上。  
“算是贺礼？”  
“哦，闭嘴吧，艾美特。——他们还没结婚呢。”罗莎莉翻了一个白眼。  
“那就找个时间结婚吧！”爱丽丝兴奋地说道。——她最喜欢做的事情就是帮家人筹办婚礼了。“我知道有一位设计师的礼服做的特别好看！”  
“……爱丽丝，我才17岁。”而且两个男的结婚不是很奇怪吗？——唔，不过如果对方是卡莱尔的话他倒觉得可以接受。不，等等，这不是重点。  
“那就订婚！”黑发吸血鬼俏皮地说道，“你放心，我会把你打扮得英俊逼人的！”  
“不，等等，爱丽丝！”艾德蒙觉得自己太阳穴有点儿疼，“别这样，我不想结婚。”  
客厅里瞬间静了下来。  
“哦……卡莱尔会难过的。”爱丽丝用一种复杂而且惊讶的眼神看着男孩儿，然后难过地抽了抽鼻子。  
“咳！不是你们想的那样！”男孩儿抓了抓自己的头发，在脑海里给了自己一拳。（瞧他刚才都说了什么话？活像嫌弃了卡莱尔一样）“我不是不想和卡莱尔——结婚（说到这个词的时候他咬到了自己的舌头）！只是觉得现在有点儿……太早了。”  
“我也觉得有点儿早。”卡莱尔的双手从艾德蒙的背后穿过，摁在对方的小腹上将他整个人拖进了自己的怀里，“艾德还小。‘婚姻’这个词对他来说太沉重了。”  
“而且……如果结婚了的话……除了埃斯梅，你们是不是都得叫我……‘爸爸’？”男孩儿有些迟疑地问道。  
话音刚落，爱德华和艾美特就古怪地抽动了一下。  
“哦，想都别想！就算和卡莱尔结婚了，你还是我们看着长大的小弟弟。”罗莎莉不满地说道，“让卡莱尔把你单独霸占着已经是我能够容忍的极限了。”  
艾德蒙咧开嘴露出了一个灿烂的笑容。  
“哦，不管怎么说……这太好了。”埃斯梅走上前来给了男孩儿一个温柔的拥抱，“我非常开心地看到卡莱尔有了陪伴他的伴侣。”  
“咳……”艾德蒙的脸颊又蒙上了一层淡淡的粉色。“谢谢。”

“如果我没记错的话，你曾经说过如果当时你不收养我的话，我们还是会在福克斯见面？在我17岁的时候？”艾德蒙靠在卡莱尔的胸口上一边回复盖尔的邮件一边问道。  
“是的。”  
“具体一点儿呢？”  
“爱丽丝看到你卖掉了金伦加的房子来到福克斯生活。然后你会在医院里认出我。”卡莱尔将被子往上拉了一点儿，盖住男孩儿的胸口，“你会很吃惊我一点儿也没变，进而猜出我们的秘密。”  
“唔——好吧，我很久之前就想问了……我们每隔几年就要搬家，但是万一邻居也一起搬家了呢？搬到了同一个地方该怎么办？”  
“每次搬家之前都会经过非常细心的调查。有爱德华的读心术在，我们可以确保这种事情不会发生。”  
“但是爱丽丝看到了——”  
“我想这可能是因为我潜意识里非常渴望再次见到你吧。”卡莱尔搂着艾德蒙的腰，将自己的下巴搁在对方的肩膀上，“你吸引着我，让我没办法抗拒。——不仅仅是歌者的缘故。”  
“灵魂？”  
“大概吧。——我相信吸血鬼也有灵魂，但是爱德华却不怎么赞同。”  
“爱德华是现实主义者？”  
“他只是还没看开。不过相信我，他会的。”  
“好吧。——你看看我多乖，对于自己要变成吸血鬼这一点完全不感到惋惜。”  
卡莱尔笑了一声，微微仰起头吻了吻男孩儿的耳根。  
“是的，你很乖。——睡觉吧，艾德。我可不想因为我而耽误了你的休息时间。”  
“如果我和你聊了一整晚，明天是不是就可以不用上课了？”  
“不会有这种情况发生。”卡莱尔替艾德蒙整了整被子，侧过身子躺在对方旁边，右手轻轻地放在男孩儿的胸口上拍了几下，“需要我唱摇篮曲给你听吗？”  
艾德蒙想了一会儿，然后从自己的枕头底下拉出了一本黑色封皮的书。  
“念小说给我听。”  
“好。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“没事的，贾斯，你不会失控的。”爱丽丝坐在自己的伴侣旁紧紧地握着对方苍白的手，“我能看到，你做的很好。”  
“还是很难？”艾德蒙把脑袋从馅饼里抬起来，略带担忧地看着爱丽丝，“不能想想办法吗？比如说把鼻子堵住之类的？”  
“我们不只靠鼻子来鉴别食物的好坏。”艾美特热心地解说道，“通常，我们只需要看上一眼……”  
“艾美特。”爱德华警告道，“别在这里说。”  
艾美特抿了抿嘴，扭头去看自己的女孩儿。——罗莎莉正一脸温柔地看着正在吃饭的蓝瞳男孩儿，时不时用手摸摸对方的脑袋。  
“嘿，罗斯。——你对他那么好我会吃醋的。”  
罗莎莉撇了撇嘴，没有理他。  
下一秒，在场的所有吸血鬼都察觉到了一股极其诱人的芳香。——他们不约而同地转头，几乎立即就从学校餐厅的人群中找出了那个香味的源头。  
那是一个身形消瘦，皮肤苍白的棕发姑娘。——她正坐在一群二年级学生的中间，和邻座的女孩儿说着什么。  
“那是谁？”罗莎莉抽了抽鼻子，露出了一种十分厌恶的表情。——好像有人将一袋子大粪蛋儿隔空扔向了她。“我从来没在这里见过她。”  
“伊莎贝拉·斯旺，转学生。——今天整个学校的人都在脑海里议论她。”爱德华几乎咆哮一般地说道，“该死，她的味道……”  
“很好闻？”艾德蒙皱着眉头看着爱德华。——对方的双眼变成了煤炭一般的焦黑色，浓郁地化不开边。男孩儿还从没见过自家吸血鬼大哥这样失控过。  
“哦，不！艾德，拜托你。”爱丽丝猛地拉住了艾德蒙的袖子。  
“什么？”  
“去把那个女孩儿引开，叫到外面去。——哦！天哪！我看到爱德华和贾斯帕有点儿不受控制了。”  
“明白。”男孩儿立即放下叉子从自己的座位上站了起来，草草地擦了擦嘴就走向了食堂的中央。——他能感受到周围人的视线慢慢地汇聚到他的身上，几乎要把他灼出一个洞来。  
最终，艾德蒙站在了伊莎贝拉·斯旺的餐桌前，带着一丝好奇的，友好的微笑。  
“你好，我是艾德蒙·卡伦。——你一定是伊莎贝拉·斯旺。”  
这位刚刚转来的女孩儿明显有点儿受宠若惊。——她可能没想到人们口中“完全不和其他人打交道”的卡伦家的孩子会主动过来找她。  
“你，你好。——叫我贝拉就可以了。”说罢还越过男孩儿看向了爱德华的方向。——看来她似乎对爱德华很有兴趣。  
“那么……嗯，贝拉。——你可以叫我艾德蒙。”艾德蒙不着痕迹地移动了一下位置，把吸血鬼们待着的那个桌子挡得严严实实的。——在这种时候，还是不要让爱德华他们看到斯旺小姐比较好，以免他们控制不住扑上来吸干她的血，“我有些话想对你说，能耽误你一点儿午饭时间吗？”  
贝拉有些疑惑地打量了一下自己面前的这位混血男孩儿，然后微微点了点头。  
艾德蒙笑了一声，做了一个“请”的动作，然后跟在女孩儿的后面走出了学校的餐厅。

两人刚离开，整个餐厅就炸开了锅。  
学生们纷纷议论这位新来的斯旺小姐是不是有哪个地方吸引住了卡伦家那个精致的混血男孩儿，而且随着议论时间不断地延长，各种各样奇奇怪怪的说法开始在人群当中流传开了——  
“那个女孩儿挺好看的，但是也谈不上非常棒。——估计艾德蒙·卡伦比较喜欢她的新鲜感？”  
“那个女孩儿，伊莎贝拉，肯定是个女巫。——不然她怎么迷得住卡伦家的孩子？”  
“或许他们两个本来就认识，现在这样干只是想在学校里火一把。”  
“其实艾德蒙是来自东方的神秘法师，他选中斯旺来进行某种献祭恶魔的仪式……”  
“也许只是因为伊莎贝拉看起来像是一位处女？”  
“你看到卡伦家当时的表情了吗？应该是斯旺做了什么让他们极其反感的事情，所以派脾气比较好的艾德蒙来谈判。”  
是的，整个餐厅里没有一个人注意到卡伦家的其他孩子已经趁乱“逃走”了。


	63. 这真是个坏主意

“该死，我觉得我最好先离开一段时间。”爱德华有些心烦意乱地在距离福克斯中学5英里（大约8千米）处的树林中来回踱步，“她的味道对我的影响太大了。——我刚刚差一点儿就在满是学生的教室里袭击了她！就差一点儿！我觉得她只要再拨弄几下她的头发就可以去见上帝了！”  
艾德蒙托着下巴，若有所思地看着面前那只正在生气的吸血鬼。  
“该死，为什么她非得来福克斯不可呢？——这个世界上有那么多的小镇！她可以去任何地方！”爱德华扯裂了一根树干，“嗖”地一声又回到了空地上。  
“嘿！冷静点儿，爱德华！别把树拔光了。”蓝瞳男孩儿挥了挥手，“只是一个女孩儿而已，你能搞定。”  
“不！这次不一样，艾德。”爱德华揪了揪自己有些凌乱的古铜色头发，“你闻起来非常香，但是我可以克制住我对你血液的渴求……她不行。”  
“也许你需要时间来适应？”  
“短时间不能。——你没办法体会那种感觉……那种，喉咙被火焰灼烧的感觉。几乎整个人都要败给了魔鬼的本能……”爱德华掏出了自己的手机，以一种人眼察觉不到的速度飞快地摁了几个数字，“我得给卡莱尔打电话。”  
艾德蒙耸了耸肩，转头开始打量这个空地周围的树。——这是个非常隐蔽的谈话场所。他想。  
“是的，卡莱尔，我想暂时离开一段时——”  
爱德华顿住了。  
“怎么了？”男孩儿疑惑地转过身，看着那个几乎僵住了的吸血鬼，“爱德华？”  
可是爱德华没有回答他，反而“咔吧”地一声捏碎了手机。  
“出什么事了？爱德华？”艾德蒙立即从另一边跑过来，伸手搭上了吸血鬼的肩膀。  
“是她……”爱德华几乎是从牙缝里吼道，“她开着车路过！”  
男孩儿皱了皱眉头，转头看了看爱德华咆哮的方向。——当然看不到任何东西，他们现在正在树林深处，离公路还有很远的一段距离。  
不过还好此时没有风。  
“我想她应该只是想回家而已。”艾德蒙把自己的手摁在了爱德华的胸口上，努力转移他的注意力，“别让她的气味控制你，爱德华。想想卡莱尔。——如果你攻击她了卡莱尔会怎么想。再想想斯旺警长，他是个好人，而且就只有伊莎贝拉那一个女儿。”  
“我知道……离我远一点。——我不想伤到你。”爱德华露出了一个痛苦的表情，蹲在土地上试图把自己蜷缩成一个球。  
男孩儿立即向后退了好几步，然后靠在了一颗粗壮血杉树上。

也许是过了几秒钟——但是在艾德蒙看来好像是过了几个小时——爱德华终于从地上站了起来。  
“我去医院找卡莱尔。”吸血鬼皱着眉头说道，“不能再拖下去了。——如果再不离开的话我可能会夜访斯旺警长家的。你和我一起过去，卡莱尔下班的时候会把你一起带回家的。”  
“行。——你要离开多久？”  
“等我的控制力再强一点儿。”  
“别让我们等太久。你知道埃斯梅肯定会担心的。”  
“是啊……”爱德华勉强露出了一个微笑，但是又很快被愤怒的表情取代了。“我会很快回——该死！”  
“怎么了？她开回来了吗？”  
这一次，爱德华没有回答他。  
一阵说大不大说小不小的风飞速地掠过这片空地——  
男孩儿惊讶地看着自家吸血鬼大哥丧失了仅有的理智，如同饿极了的狮子一般咆哮着，冲着公路的方向跑了过去。  
“爱德华！！！”  
该死，一定的那个女孩儿出了什么问题。——也许是车祸？当然，她也可能仅仅只是刮破了自己的食指。  
【想想办法。——不能让爱德华杀了那个女孩儿。】  
艾德蒙焦躁地跳过一条粗壮的树根，飞快地在林子里穿梭着。  
【但是这样怎么可能追得上爱德华？】  
【有什么办法能让一个被血液刺激到毫无理智的吸血鬼拐个弯回到原处？】  
男孩儿猛地停下了脚步，愣了半秒钟之后才从自己上衣的领子上卸下了被他用做领针的卡伦家家徽。  
“我应该祈祷一下被这玩意扎了之后不会太疼。”  
艾德蒙握着银色的领针将它狠狠地扎向了自己的手臂，在原本光滑苍白的皮肤上划出一道长长的伤口。  
赤红色的鲜血立即涌了出来，不到三秒钟就染红了他的胳膊。  
“该死！扎得有点儿过了！”男孩儿捂着伤口向后退了一步，顺着风站在两棵树中间的空地上，将自己的血滴在泥土里。“快点儿，爱德华！——转向！”  
几秒钟之后，艾德蒙知道自己成功了。——那位原本已经跑出去很远的吸血鬼“嗖”地一声出现在林子里，身上干干净净地，衣物也非常整齐。哦，看来他还没来得及追上斯旺小姐的车，真是可喜可贺。  
“该死，疼的要命。早知道就不用这个了。”男孩儿臭着脸抱怨道，“劳驾，爱德华。——你带绷带了吗？哦，好吧，我知道你肯定没有。”  
艾德蒙喘息了几声，然后抬起头看着那位近在咫尺的吸血鬼。——爱德华舔了舔嘴唇，露出了自己的獠牙。  
“啊哦……这真是一个坏主意。”意识到自己做了蠢事的男孩儿几乎拔腿就跑。  
但是还没等他跑出五米，吸血鬼就带着劲风飞快地追上了他。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

艾德蒙被爱德华一巴掌拍在了云杉树上，然后“啪”地一声带着少许破碎的枝叶狠狠地摔在了松软的泥土里。  
“爱德华！！！你别——该死！！！”男孩儿还没来得及从地上爬起来，就被吸血鬼揪着领子翻了个个儿，露出了白皙的脖颈。“爱丽丝！！！拜托你一定要看到这个场景！！！——我可不想被爱德华吸成人干！！！”  
爱德华咆哮了一声，张开嘴就要往对方脖子上啃，但是却被艾德蒙用肘关节抵住了喉咙。  
“够了，你清醒一点儿，爱德华·卡伦！！！——看清我是谁！！！”男孩儿大声地吼道，“不许咬我！！！你敢咬我！！！卡莱尔会揍扁你的！！！”  
吸血鬼皱了皱眉头，然后握着男孩儿的手臂狠狠地一扯，成功地让对方泄了力——  
“Fuck！！！从我身上滚下来爱德华·卡伦！！！”  
可惜人类的能力是完全没办法抵抗吸血鬼的。  
当爱德华的獠牙刺进脖子里的时候，艾德蒙猛地颤抖了一下。——那一瞬间的冰凉之后带来的就是火焰一般的灼痛。  
“爱德华！！！放开我！！！”男孩儿死死地揪着吸血鬼的发丝，想将对方的脑袋从自己的脖颈上移开，但这完全是徒劳。  
他能听见自己皮肤被撕裂以及血液被吸食的声音。黑暗开始占据他的双眼，就像一层蒙着眼睛的厚布一样，既坚固又迅速。于此而形成对照，他的意识开始变得模糊。——疼痛和恐惧被一只无形的手抽离，只剩下了浓重的悲伤。  
【我会死吗？】  
【别……】  
艾德蒙觉得自己似乎听到了卡莱尔的声音，看到了对方因为他的离去而痛苦悲伤的脸。  
“求求你……爱德华。”男孩儿蠕动着自己的嘴唇耳语般地恳求道。——几乎虚弱的不堪一击。“别这样，我得活下来……爱德华。”  
吸血鬼猛地抬起了头。  
等爱德华意识到他究竟做了什么之后，似乎一切都晚了。  
“艾德！！！”爱德华托着艾德蒙的脖子，试图换回对方的意识，“对不起，艾德！！！快点儿睁开眼睛！！！”  
男孩儿听到了吸血鬼的声音，但是却连回应对方的力气都丧失了。——他能感觉到自己身上有一把火。它从他的脖颈处开始，渐渐地向全身蔓延。  
灼烧的感觉在增强，在上升，到达高峰，继续上升，几乎超过了他曾经感受过的一切。  
艾德蒙曾经被一位罪犯折断了两根肋骨，曾经从高处坠落过，也曾经因为各种各样的事故而造成了许许多多的伤痛。  
但是其中没有一个可以与这种火焰相提并论。——他情愿被打断全身的骨头，也不愿意承受这种火烧火燎的感觉。  
卡莱尔是如何在这种痛苦下尽可能地保持安静呢？他是怎么做到的？  
下一秒，男孩儿仰起头发出了一声痛苦的惨叫。  
他不是卡莱尔，所以没办法忍受这种火焰。  
艾德蒙睁开了眼睛，那对儿湛蓝湛蓝的猫眼儿里满是晶莹透彻的泪水。  
【够了，让这一切结束吧。——让我死，快点儿让我死！】  
“不，不行！——卡莱尔马上就到。他会帮你把毒液吸出来的。”爱德华跪在男孩儿的旁边，用手尽可能地卡着对方的脖颈。——阻止毒液靠着血液循环而飞速扩散。“听着，艾德。——我真的很抱歉。我只记得自己闻到了你的气味，然后就完全失控了。我真的不知道自己究竟是怎么了……对不起，对不起，艾德！”  
【求求你，爱德华。你只需要轻轻用点儿力就能捏断我的脖子。】  
“不行！——你不能丢下卡莱尔一个人。他等了你300多年！”爱德华焦急地喊道，“忍耐一下好吗？就当是为了他，嗯？”  
是啊，为了卡莱尔。  
为了那个一直在等他的吸血鬼。  
男孩儿抽搐了一下，然后咬紧了牙关。破碎的呻吟从他的喉咙里挤出来，化作热血溅在了仍旧有些潮湿的泥土上。  
爱德华有些绝望地看着艾德蒙的脖颈。——那里的咬伤已经愈合了，甚至已经开始慢慢地转化为吸血鬼坚硬的皮肤。  
已经迟了。  
可是这个念头刚刚浮现出来就被现实猛烈地击破了。  
“艾德？”爱德华有些惊讶地感觉到一股暖烘烘的热流重新出现在男孩儿的皮肤上，带着属于人类的鲜活与脉搏。然后热量再度消失，过了几秒钟之后又重新出现。  
艾德蒙的身体在抵抗吸血鬼毒液的改造。  
这无疑让爱德华看到了希望。——是的，也许可以赶得上。  
“嗖”地一声，焦急的卡莱尔跪在了男孩儿的旁边，从爱德华的手中抱过了自己的伴侣。——他飞快地检查了一下对方的转化情况，然后吩咐自己的大儿子先离开这里。  
“还来得及。”金发吸血鬼立即低下头，将自己的獠牙深深地扎进了艾德蒙的脖颈里。——歌者香甜的气味紧紧地包裹着卡莱尔，驱使他将男孩儿的血液全部吸干。  
但是他没有。  
卡莱尔如同亲吻一般温柔地触碰着艾德蒙的脖子，十几秒之后才抬起了头。  
“艾德，你能听见我说话吗？”卡莱尔脱下了自己的外套，用它紧紧地裹着男孩儿微微有些冰凉的身体。“艾德？艾德，快点儿回答我！”  
艾德蒙哼了一声，枕在对方的肩膀上不着痕迹地晃了晃自己的脑袋。  
“感觉怎么样？还觉得疼吗？”卡莱尔微凉的手指覆上男孩儿因为失血而有些苍白的脸颊，非常关切地问道。  
“胳膊疼……”  
“你流了好多血，我得带你去医院。”金发吸血鬼低下头，从自己的衬衫上撕下一块儿布料，将它牢牢地绑在艾德蒙受了伤的手臂上。  
“不，我不想去，我要睡觉……”  
“你可以睡了，艾德。”卡莱尔吻了吻男孩儿的眼窝，将对方轻柔地揽进自己的怀里，看起来似乎松了一口气，“别担心，已经没事了。——我抱着你走。”  
艾德蒙躺在卡莱尔怀里哼哼唧唧地抗议了一会儿，最终还是歪着脑袋睡着了。


	64. 爱德华·卡伦被迷住了

晚上的时候，福克斯又开始下雨了。——豆大的雨点儿打在窗户上不断地发出“啪啪”的响声，然后才缓缓地沿着光滑而又冰冷的玻璃面滑落下来。  
坐在床沿上的卡莱尔·卡伦抬头看了一眼落地窗，几秒种后才再次将视线放在了艾德蒙的身上。

男孩儿此时正侧躺在宽大的四柱床上，一只手放在自己的脸旁，另一只手被金发吸血鬼牢牢地握着，似乎睡得正香。  
卡莱尔默默地注视着艾德蒙的脸，过了很久之后才轻柔地将对方的手塞进了暖融融的被窝里。

“卡莱尔，我需要和你谈谈。”爱德华的声音在门外响起，带着深深的懊悔与不安，“关于下午的那件事。”

——————————————————————————————————————————

“我不怪你，爱德华。当然，我想艾德也不会。”卡莱尔缓缓地摇了摇头，“所以你不用这么自责。”  
“……我差点儿就杀了他，卡莱尔。”  
“可事实上你并没有。”金发吸血鬼从自己的扶手椅上站了起来，走到房间中央轻轻地拍了拍自己大儿子的肩膀，“让它过去吧，嗯？”  
卡莱尔那双善良的眼睛永远都不会审判他。——爱德华知道，他的家长会原谅自己做出的那些可怕的暴行。因为，卡莱尔爱他。  
“你是我见过最善良的人。”爱德华轻轻地说道，“但是我觉得你不应该这么轻易就放过我……也许像罗莎莉那样把我教训一顿会比较好。”  
“我相信你，爱德华。”卡莱尔露出了一个笑容。  
“艾德他……”  
“他可能会埋怨几句，但是你知道他永远都不会真正对你生气。——他能用领针割伤自己的手臂就意味着他在乎你。”  
“……他救了那个女孩儿。”爱德华抿了抿嘴唇，“差点儿牺牲了自己。”  
“是的。他是个善良的孩子。——我为他而感到骄傲。虽然解决的方法有点儿过激。”卡莱尔说话时的语气就像是在叹息，“你知道吗，爱德华？我可以用一个月的时间去了解艾德，可到了几年之后，他还是会让我觉得惊讶。”  
“一定是你的天赋影响了他。”爱德华笑了一声。“有其父必有其子。当然，这得从小教起。——我们都已经晚了。”  
“你们都做的很好。”卡莱尔说道。  
“谢谢。——不过，我还有点儿事情要告诉你，卡莱尔。”爱德华皱起了眉头，“艾德的身体很奇怪。”  
“我知道。”卡莱尔收起了笑容，显得有些忧心忡忡，“你的毒液在他的身体里待了10分钟，但是却仅仅转化了伤口。——所以我不得不假设他的身体对吸血鬼的毒液有免疫作用……他可能无法被转化为吸血鬼。当然，这是最坏的假设。”  
“那么最好的呢？”  
“那种抵抗是暂时的。——艾德最终还是会被毒液改造，但是这可能会使整个过程变得十分漫长。正常人需要三天左右，他可能需要一周甚至更长的时间。”  
“……我还有两个发现，但可能都不是什么好消息。”爱德华叹了一口气，继续说道。“第一，以前我偶尔会听不见他在想什么，但是现在大部分时间都没办法听到了。第二，他的血。在我闻起来似乎比以前更香了，所以我当时才会不受控制地……攻击了他。”  
“艾德可能拥有非常惊人的才能。”卡莱尔沉默了一会儿然后说道，“以利撒看不到他的天赋萌芽究竟是什么。所以我才冒险带着艾德去了一趟沃特拉城。结果就像我预料的那样，就算是阿罗也根本找不到一点儿可以印证他的特殊天赋的信息，这也是为什么他们会那么容易就放我们离开的原因。而且如果我没有估计错的话，他的能量正在变强。”  
“逃过吸血鬼的追踪，听不见他在想什么，有的时候会看不到他的未来，能抵抗吸血鬼的毒液……”爱德华摇了摇头，“我实在找不到它们之中有什么共同点。——卡莱尔，一个吸血鬼只能拥有一个天赋吗？”  
卡莱尔交叠着自己的十指，微微思索了一会儿。  
“不确定。——这件事我们先保密，爱德华。”金发吸血鬼微微敛首，转头看了看窗外的大雨，“直到他把自己的能力全部爆发出来。”

——————————————————————————————————————————

爱德华离开了学校，几乎过了一个多星期才回来，而艾德蒙也是。  
这天的生物课上，男孩儿第一次没有与自己的吸血鬼大哥坐在一起。——他一个人静静地坐在教室的角落里，低着头研究着自己的书本。  
爱德华·卡伦被伊莎贝拉·斯旺给迷住了。——听到了两人谈话的艾德蒙悲伤地想着。  
被冷落了的男孩儿气鼓鼓地抽出自己的手机，开始给卡莱尔发短信。  
【我要申请跳级。】——艾德蒙看了看手机上的字，然后十分满意地摁下了“发送”键。  
几秒钟之后，卡莱尔就回复了他。  
【为什么？】  
【爱德华今天和那个警长的女儿坐在了一起，我被他赶到了角落里，哦，好吧，其实是我把我自己赶到了角落里。——我要跳级，我不想和他在一起上课了。】  
【伊莎贝拉·斯旺？】  
【是的。——我觉得爱德华爱上她了。我观察了他很长时间，发现他简直很难将自己的视线从斯旺的脸上移开。】  
【艾德，贝拉是爱德华的歌者。】  
歌者。——男孩儿对这个词语已经不再生疏了。他知道它意味着什么。  
如果不出意外的话，爱德华会和贝拉在一起。——就像他和卡莱尔一样。  
“哦，我的天哪。”艾德蒙把自己脸埋进了课本里，显得非常痛苦。——当对方把注意力都放在他身上的时候，他万分希望对方交一个女朋友来转移注意力，但是当这件事真实发生之后，他却有点儿后悔，非常想跑过去拆散他们两个。  
贝拉让男孩儿觉得嫉妒了。  
【艾德，我的男孩儿。——怎么了？】  
艾德蒙看了看自己的手机屏幕，然后露出了一个笑容。——管他呢，爱德华又不是他的伴侣，他只要有卡莱尔一个人宠着就满足了。

于是，当这天中午，爱德华·卡伦抛弃自己的家人单独坐到餐厅另一边的时候，男孩儿并没有觉得有哪里不对，反而十分好奇地盯着对方和贝拉的互动。  
不过他的家人们就不淡定了。  
“他在干什么？！”罗莎莉皱起了自己漂亮的眉毛，“在和一个女孩儿聊天！——他就这么想让我们快点儿搬走？！”  
“我想他应该知道自己在干什么吧。”贾斯帕叹了一口气，“大概。”  
“我挺喜欢那个女孩儿的，看起来比一般的女孩儿要稳重的多。”爱丽丝轻快地说道，“艾德你呢？”  
“嗯——我？我对她没什么特别的感觉。”艾德蒙抿了抿嘴唇，“不喜欢也不讨厌。”  
“我也一样，弟弟。”艾美特勾住了男孩儿的肩膀，“不过她一点儿也没我们家罗斯好看，你说是吧？”  
“当然，罗斯非常完美。”男孩儿点了点头。  
“哦，闭嘴，你们两个。”罗莎莉翻了个白眼儿。——不过所有人都看得出来她很开心。“艾德，把盘子里的枣和菠菜吃完。”  
“咳……我能不能……”  
“不能。——卡莱尔拜托我们要监督你。”爱丽丝端起了盘子把它递到艾德蒙的面前，“你需要补血。”  
“我已经连续一星期只吃这些了，我想腾出肚子来吃别的！”  
“不行，没得商量。——还有，别以为我没注意到你偷偷在包里塞了一小瓶鸡尾酒。如果我没记错的话，卡莱尔说过不许你喝酒。”罗莎莉严肃地说道，“听话，艾德。”  
“哦，天哪。我只是想尝尝……我会变成兔子的。——还是蓝眼睛的变异兔子。”男孩儿一脸菜色地将书包里的鸡尾酒拿出来交给了罗莎莉，然后开始一口一口地咀嚼着甜丝丝的红枣和菠菜。“哦，对了。——下午的课我打算逃掉。我想去天使港逛逛。”  
“注意安全，保持电话畅通，如果有什么不对我会提前打电话给你的。——哦，等等，我好像看到了什么……关于爱德华的。”爱丽丝温柔地揉了揉艾德蒙的脑袋，然后开始用她那迷人的天赋检查着爱德华的未来，结果出乎意料地看到了对方每天晚上都跑去扒斯旺小姐的窗户。  
“……”简直够了，爱德华·卡伦。

——————————————————————————————————————————

这天晚上，当艾德蒙骑着车子从天使港回到家的时候，差点儿被屋子里的声音吓成神经病。  
他看到了什么？  
家里的吸血鬼在吵架？  
男孩儿将山地车靠在花坛上，飞快地推门而入。  
“你究竟想干什么，爱德华·卡伦？当众暴露我们的秘密？”罗莎莉抱着双臂站在客厅中央，看起来被气得不轻，“她之后和你谈了些什么？猜到我们是吸血鬼了？嗯？”  
“我不应该逃课的。——我错过了什么？”艾德蒙悄悄地拉了拉贾斯帕的袖子，有些好奇得问道。  
“今天下午有一个学生差点儿开车撞到了伊莎贝拉·斯旺，爱德华跑去推开了那辆蓝色的卡车。”  
“当众？”  
“当众。”  
“然后呢？贝拉发现了我们的秘密？”  
“应该不会这么快。——爱德华什么都没说，所以她最多知道爱德华不是正常人。不过我想她应该会自己查下去的。”  
“不懂得尊重别人的隐私。”男孩儿咂了咂嘴，“我当时发现卡莱尔的眼睛会变色之后就什么都没说，都是他主动告诉我的。”  
“嘿！不是每个人都像你一样。”爱德华转过头来说了一句。  
“不许转移话题，爱德华！我们现在说的是你的问题！”罗莎莉大声说道。“你负责去向那个小脑不发达的女人解释，如果她最后害的我们刚搬来不久就搬家，你就等着被揍吧！”  
“小脑不发达？”  
“一个小脑发育正常的人可能会在走路的时候自己把自己摔在地上而且连挣扎的动作都没有吗？”  
“我不想听到你这么说她，罗莎莉。——贝拉是一个很好的女孩儿，她非常懂事。”  
“懂事？一个懂事的孩子会像她一样随便刺探别人的秘密？艾德12岁的时候都比她成熟！”  
“艾德和贝拉没有一点儿可比性！”  
“是啊，因为艾德不是你的歌者，贝拉才是。”爱丽丝插了一句。  
“这和是不是歌者无关，爱丽丝！——没有你的事，上楼去！”  
“嘿！为什么要我上楼去？难道我不是相关者吗？”爱丽丝有些不高兴。  
“听着，我会找机会跟贝拉解释，但是麻烦你不要在不了解她的情况下随便评判她！”爱德华无视了爱丽丝的抗议。  
“那你又对她了解多少？你的读心术在碰到那个女人之后就完全失效了！”艾美特替自己的伴侣说了一句话。  
“那也比你们所有人了解得多！”  
“你为什么要如此维护她，爱德华·卡伦？谁告诉你是歌者就一定会成为最棒的伴侣？这是需要选择的！双向的选择！你敢告诉她你是吸血鬼吗？说不定她在知道这一切之后就直接被你吓死了！”  
“嘿！嗯——我想你们得冷静一下。”艾德蒙眼疾手快地蹿到了爱德华和罗莎莉的中间，张开双臂挡住了似乎准备打架的连个人，“咳，两位别吵了好吗？等会儿埃斯梅和卡莱尔就回来了，我们可以心平气和地坐下来谈一谈这件事……”  
“要怎么心平气和地谈？”罗莎莉说道，“你看看爱德华的态度！——好像他和伊莎贝拉·斯旺才是家人一样！”  
“我简直不敢相信你这么不讲理，罗莎莉！”爱德华气愤地说道，“你的思维就像一个浅浅的水坑，随时只想着自己！我真不敢相信过了这么多年你还是这样！”  
“别把你自己夸奖得那么高尚，爱德华！”艾美特咆哮起来就像一头刚刚冬眠醒来的棕熊。  
“为什么你们要因为那么一个人类而吵成这样？”爱丽丝插了一句，“我简直受够了！”  
“我们能不能先暂时休战？”贾斯帕皱着眉头说道，“这样吵来吵去是不会有结果的。”  
“你们两个能不能安静一下。”被气得头昏脑胀的爱德华恼火地说道。“让我先给罗莎莉解释清楚！”


	65. 原来伟大的卡伦医生也会吃醋

事情向最糟糕的方向发展了——  
爱丽丝和一向比较冷静的贾斯帕也加入了“战争”，然后不知道怎么的，话题就渐渐地由“爱德华做了愚蠢的事情”转移到了“卡莱尔当时是怎么处理相同事件的，爱德华你为什么不学学”上面，而且火药味越来越重，有几次都已经快打起来了。

【真不敢相信这一切都是因为伊莎贝拉·斯旺。】  
男孩儿摁着自己不断跳动着的太阳穴，试图控制自己的情绪。——他现在已经是客厅里唯一一个还留点儿理智的人，绝对不能再加入进去，那样的话场面肯定更乱。  
不过还真是……有点儿讨厌那个女孩儿了。  
如果不是她，爱德华就不可能失控；如果不是她，爱德华就不会闲的没事跑去挡卡车；如果不是她，他的家人们就不会像现在这样吵个不停。  
【简直够了。】  
艾德蒙觉得自己现在真的烦透了那个女孩儿。——为什么一定要揪着爱德华的秘密不放？对方已经救了她那么她就应该感恩！为什么一定要逼迫爱德华说出原因？原因真的那么重要？她有没有想过知道了真相之后自己能不能承担得起？  
“行了，各位，都别吵了。”男孩儿大声说道。  
客厅里依旧吵吵嚷嚷的。——他被忽视了。  
“……”  
艾德蒙看了看离自己不远处的落地窗。——上面映着客厅里的情形，与一天前的融洽完全相反。为什么突然会有这么大的变化？  
这种无奈的感觉如同钢针一般，狠狠地扎在他的神经上。  
然后他感觉到了，好像有什么东西卡在他的胸口里，呼之欲出。  
“够了！！！都给我闭嘴！！！”

爱德华首先感觉到自己的耳朵“嗡”了一声，等他反应过来之后，就已经听不到其他人心里的想法了。——他的大脑里居然这么安静，这还是自他变成吸血鬼以来的头一次。  
“你做了什么？”爱德华瞪大了眼睛望着自己身后的男孩儿，吃惊地合不拢嘴，“为什么我听不到他们了？”  
其他四位吸血鬼互相对视了一眼，也将视线放在了艾德蒙的身上。  
“我不知道。”男孩儿将食指摁在自己的太阳穴上。——那里简直就像被人用钢管揍了一般一跳一跳地疼，似乎还有愈演愈烈的趋势。  
“我真的什么都听不见了。”爱德华揪了揪自己的耳朵，“究竟是怎么回事？只有我一个人的天赋出了问题？爱丽丝，你能看到未来吗？”  
爱丽丝眨了眨眼睛，然后露出了一个相当惊讶的表情。  
“不能。——我什么都看不到了，不论是谁。”  
“贾斯帕呢？”  
“不行。”  
“这简直太不可思——”  
“等等，那个不是重点。”艾德蒙一脸痛苦地捂着自己的脑袋跪在了白色的大理石地板上，“劳驾，先别吵了……你们谁有止痛药？我觉得我的脑袋要炸开了。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

当卡莱尔推门而入的时候，艾德蒙正裹着被子坐在落地窗前发呆。  
冬日的满月透过薄纱一般的云朵，将皎洁的蓝白色柔光洒在男孩儿的身上，使得他蒙上了一层淡淡的银色光晕。

“艾德。”  
“卡莱尔。”  
“醒了为什么不告诉我？”金发吸血鬼轻轻地关上了门，走过来在艾德蒙的旁边坐下，伸手将对方搂在了怀里。  
“唔——”  
“我们是不是应该约定好不能一个人待在月亮下面胡思乱想？”  
“……别这样，卡莱尔。——有些事情还是需要自己来思考的。”  
“我知道……我只是担心你——不说这个了，你的头还疼吗？”卡莱尔凑近了男孩儿的发丝，轻轻地问道。  
“还行。”艾德蒙扬起毛茸茸的脑袋，在卡莱尔的脸颊上飞快地吻了一下，“已经好多了。——你说我会把这个能力带到我转变为吸血鬼的时候吗？”  
“应该会的，理论上。”卡莱尔微微收紧了自己环在男孩儿腰际的双臂，闭上眼睛靠在对方温热的后颈上。  
“我真的不知道自己居然还有这一手。”艾德蒙抱着吸血鬼的手臂略带兴奋地说道，“爱丽丝，贾斯帕还有爱德华的天赋居然全都失效了，这可真酷！”  
“如果这种能力不会带来后遗症的话。”卡莱尔拍了拍男孩儿的肩膀，看起来像是在安慰一只躁动的小狗。“你影响他们天赋的同时也在伤害你自己……这一点儿也令我高兴不起来。——我的男孩儿因此头疼得几乎晕厥，而我对此居然毫无办法。”  
艾德蒙愣了一下，然后有些沮丧地低下了头。  
“对不起。我总是让你担心。”  
“没事。我想我应该能应付得过来。”卡莱尔吻了吻男孩儿微红的耳根，“我觉得自己已经练就了普通吸血鬼所不具备的强大心脏，所以现在才能这么镇定。”  
艾德蒙闷笑了一声，转过头来静静地注视着对方英俊的脸颊。  
因为不久前吸食了人血的缘故，卡莱尔的双眼已经变成了石榴花一般的赤红色，但是这并没有让这位金发吸血鬼显得骇人，反而将他衬托地非常英俊。  
不过男孩儿还是比较喜欢那种阳光一般的金色。  
“什么时候才会变回去？”  
“再捕猎一次大概就会变成金色。你不喜欢红色吗？”  
“只是觉得金色更漂亮，它很衬你的发色。”  
“谢谢，艾德。”卡莱尔揉了揉艾德蒙的发丝，“我突然觉得有些可惜。——如果你变成吸血鬼的话，我就再也见不到这么清澈的蓝色了。”  
“唔——有得必有失。”男孩儿一本正经地说道，“如果我变成吸血鬼的话你就再也不用担心我出各种状况了。这样不是很好吗？”  
“也许还会。”卡莱尔轻轻地说道，“你知道阿罗对于吸血鬼的独特天赋有多么执着……如果他知道你拥有这种能力的话——”  
“他可能非常想夺走我。——就因为我能把沃尔图里的卫士们都变成废物？”艾德蒙蹭了蹭卡莱尔的衣领，抬起对方的手掌摁在自己的脸颊上，“放心吧，卡莱尔……我不会加入他们的。死也不会。”  
“如果他们用我们来威胁你呢？——阿罗并不像他外表上看起来那么容易亲近。实际上……他曾经毁了整个镇子，就因为他想得到简和亚力克。”  
男孩儿托着下巴，似乎在思考。  
“你会因为想要保护我们而加入沃尔图里吗？”  
“……我想我应该不会那么做。”艾德蒙嘟哝道，“谁知道我加入他们之后，阿罗会不会利用我来伤害你们。——如果他们想夺走我，亦或是爱德华或者爱丽丝，那就开战吧。我觉得我们团结起来并不比他们弱。”  
话音刚落，卡莱尔就抬起男孩儿的下巴低头吻了上去。

吸血鬼冰凉湿润的舌尖轻轻地掠过艾德蒙的嘴唇，然后缓慢地伸向了对方的上颚，十分灵活地磨蹭着那条温暖湿润的舌头，开始催促他回应自己。  
“唔——”  
艾德蒙抓住了卡莱尔的衣领，想把对方推开。——且不提舌吻这种几乎窒息了一般的感觉，光是吸血鬼揽着他的力道都几乎要把他整个人从腰部劈开。  
意识到自己太过用力的卡莱尔立即放松了力道，搂着怀里的男孩儿向后倒去，抱着对方躺在了软绵绵的地毯上。——似乎吻了很久才分开。  
“你得学会控制自己的力量。”这位“年轻”的吸血鬼家长伸手稳住艾德蒙的腰，缓慢地说道，“在我找到可以解决那种间歇性头痛的办法之前，你还是别拿爱德华的读心术做实验了好吗？”  
“我想只要他表现得规规矩矩的，我就不会这么干。”男孩儿抿了抿嘴，显得有点儿不悦，“他居然因为一个普通的，和我们没有多少交集的女孩儿和家里人吵架！真不知道他究竟在想些什么！”  
“贝拉是爱德华的歌者。”  
“我才不管贝拉是他的什么！”艾德蒙气乎乎地站起身，一对儿湛蓝色的瞳孔因为生气而危险地眯着，“这是他本身的问题！想想看，你不会因为我而和家里人吵架！但是他会！”  
“别这样，艾德。”卡莱尔从地毯上站起来，把气得跳脚的男孩儿搂在怀里，安抚性地摸了摸对方的脊柱，温柔地安慰道，“你得冷静一点儿。”  
“我觉得自己已经开始讨厌那个女孩儿了！她就不能安安稳稳地上课吗？为什么要逼爱德华说出原因？她是侦探吗？”艾德蒙把自己的脑袋埋进吸血鬼的颈窝里，哼哧哼哧地说道，“那么你呢？卡莱尔？我听他们说你今天已经在医院里见过她了。——觉得怎么样？你喜欢她吗？”  
“我只喜欢你。”卡莱尔低声说道。  
“……哦！谢谢！——可是我问的不是这种‘喜欢’。”  
“我觉得这并不重要。——爱德华钟情于她，那么我就会尝试着接受她。因为我觉得不仅仅是我自己，爱德华的幸福也同样重要。听我说，艾德。就当是为了爱德华，嗯？”  
男孩儿眨了眨眼睛，然后皱起了眉头。  
“他的幸福也同样重要。”艾德蒙重复了一遍，“问题是……好吧。你说得对，卡莱尔。——我不能因为‘不尊重他人隐私’以及‘好奇心旺盛’这两个原因就排斥那个女孩儿。起码也要为爱德华想一想。唔……我会尽量保持友好。”  
“尝试着去发现她的优点。”卡莱尔微笑着说道，“这样会很有帮助的。”  
“但是罗斯怎么办？她看起来非常讨厌贝拉。”  
“哦……我相信她能控制好自己。——别担心，我的男孩儿。”  
“我知道。——那么我们现在可以聊点儿别的吗？”  
“你想聊点儿什么呢？”  
“唔——其实我早就想问了……那时，爱德华咬了我之后，你为什么不能直接把我转化成吸血鬼呢？”  
“看得出来你一直对这个问题非常在意。不过你居然过了这么久才问，这让我有点儿吃惊。”卡莱尔叹了一口气，“原因有很多。”  
“我有一整晚的时间可以听。”  
“……我认为还没到时候，艾德。我答应过你，会在你18岁的时候进行转化。我觉得这是一个很严格的约定，如果不是面临非常严重的状况，我是不会打破这个约定的。——这是第一点。”卡莱尔抚摸着对方温热的脊背，缓慢地说道，“第二点，人类在转化为吸血鬼的时候会非常痛苦。——我想尽可能地为你减轻那种火烧一般的感觉，但是当吸血鬼的毒液进入你身体的一刹那，我就什么也做不了了，所以我想在它完全侵蚀你之前终止，然后另找一个时间，等我们都准备好了再转化你。第三点……这可能因为我的私心。”  
“什么？”  
“我不想由爱德华来转化我的伴侣。”  
“哦——我明白了——”男孩儿故意拖长了音节，带着狡黠的表情调侃道，“原来伟大的卡伦医生也会吃醋。”  
“是的，我会。——如果你一直在想爱德华和那个女孩儿的事情的话……我不介意用点儿强硬的手段来转移你的注意力。”卡莱尔揽过艾德蒙的腰，将自己的手伸进了对方灰色的卫衣里，轻轻地捏了捏男孩儿腰上的肉。


	66. 卡莱尔的毒液和艾德蒙的细胞

之后几周的生活平平淡淡的，什么都没发生。——嗯，也许应该除过艾德蒙（因为自己的能力而引发的）间歇性头痛而引起的骚乱之外。  
卡莱尔为男孩儿检查了很多遍，但还是没办法找出对方头疼的原因。所以艾德蒙突然就变成了家里请假请得最多的孩子，而且多半时间都待在福克斯综合医院里，不过他本人却一点儿也不在意。——能和卡莱尔待在一起比什么都好。

——————————————————————————————————————————

这周五傍晚，家里非常给力地只有艾德蒙和卡莱尔在。——家里的其他人都去了山羊岩附近捕猎，只为了能够比较轻松地应对第二天爱德华的新女朋友，伊莎贝拉·斯旺的拜访。（虽然罗莎莉抗议了很久，但最终还是在卡莱尔，埃斯梅和艾美特三人的联合劝说下妥协了。）  
晚上七点，刚洗完热水澡的蓝瞳男孩儿搭着一条质地很好的白色毛巾，顶着湿漉漉的头发“火急火燎”地跑进了卡莱尔的书房，在发现里面空无一人之后便一脸坏笑地转了转眼珠，双腿一伸甩掉了自己的拖鞋，赤着脚悄悄地走进了自家地下室，然后像一只捕猎的小狼崽一般飞快地扑上去卡住了卡莱尔的腰。  
“艾德——”这位“年轻”的吸血鬼飞快地转身，伸手把自家调皮的伴侣打横抱起来放在了一旁的扶手椅上，在看到对方光着脚之后明显有些不悦地皱起了眉头，“怎么不穿鞋？”  
“鞋子的声音太大，你会听到的。”艾德蒙晃着腿愉快地答道，“我有吓到你吗？”  
“很遗憾，从你下第一阶台阶开始我就听到了。”  
“那你能闻到我吗？”  
“……自然。”  
“那么现在呢？”男孩儿抿了抿嘴唇，皱着眉头盯着卡莱尔看了几秒，然后开口问道。  
“闻不到了。”  
男孩儿露出了一个骄傲的表情，如同一只偷腥的小猫一般愉悦地眯起了自己的双眼。  
“艾德，我说过不允许你随便使用那种能力……别告诉我你忘了。”卡莱尔凑近了艾德蒙的脸颊，伸手在上面捏了捏。——他的力道把握的很好，并没有把男孩儿弄得很疼。“你还想头疼吗？”  
“我没忘！”艾德蒙摊开双手辩解道，“可是比起头疼，我更想知道我的能力是不是对所有人都有用！”  
“别这样，闻不到你的气味会让我觉得不安。——在这儿等会儿。”卡莱尔眨了眨眼睛，消失了几秒钟之后才带着一双拖鞋和一个鸡蛋大小的冰袋回到了地下室，“把冰袋摁在太阳穴上，这样可能会好一点儿。”  
“好的。”  
男孩儿抬手伸向了吸血鬼的手心，结果还没等他碰到那个白色的冰袋，就被突然改变了主意的卡莱尔拉进了怀里。  
“怎么了？”  
“还是我来吧。”卡莱尔低头吻了吻艾德蒙的黑发，然后将冰袋摁在了对方轻轻跳动着的太阳穴上。  
被自家家长过分温柔对待的男孩儿勾了勾嘴角，侧着脑袋顺着对方的力道靠在了吸血鬼那结实的腹肌上。  
“也许我应该教教你如何更好地与自己的伴侣相处，艾德。——在靠着我的同时你也应该抱住我的腰。”卡莱尔微笑着建议道。  
“哦！真抱歉，请原谅我现在还是个菜鸟。”艾德蒙立即把自己的手从卡莱尔的外套里伸进去，轻轻地环住了对方被衬衣包裹着的腰。“这样感觉很好吗？”  
“非常棒。——感觉很温暖。”  
男孩儿笑了一声，抬起头抓住了卡莱尔的手腕，瞪大了那对儿闪亮亮的猫眼儿一脸期待地望着对方。  
“接吻？”  
艾德蒙立即点了点头。  
“如你所愿。”  
卡莱尔双手撑在椅子的扶手上，抬起左侧膝盖跪在艾德蒙的双腿旁，弯下腰闭着眼睛将自己的双唇覆在了对方温热柔软的脸颊上，然后慢慢地下移，用舌尖撬开了男孩儿的双齿，轻轻地吮吸着那粉红色的小舌头。  
他能够明显感觉到自己的伴侣抖了一下，身体僵硬了半天才堪堪伸出手来搂住了他的脖子。  
【慢慢来，别急。】——卡莱尔在自己的心里说道。  
也许是过了三分钟，也许是更长的一段时间，终于反应过来的艾德蒙才开始尝试着回应卡莱尔，结果却因为过于急躁而一个不小心咬到了自己的舌头。  
“艾德。”卡莱尔皱着眉头捏了捏男孩儿的下巴，迫使对方张开嘴，“我都尝到血味了……让我看看。”  
“我没事！只是不小心咬了一个小口子！”艾德蒙无奈地推开了卡莱尔的手臂，“我是个男孩儿，没那么娇贵！——别总以为我弱不禁风！”  
“……这和你是男孩儿还是女孩儿没有任何关系，当然，我也没觉得你弱不禁风。——只要你是我的伴侣我都会自然而然地关心你。”卡莱尔叹了一口气，低下头在男孩儿的脸上吻了一下，“好吧，下次一定要小心一点儿好吗？”  
“嗯。我知道。”  
“好吧……我想你也许会有兴趣。”卡莱尔直起身子指了指自己身后被布置得如同实验室一般的房间，“要来参观一下吗？”  
“当然！”  
艾德蒙穿上拖鞋从椅子上蹦起来，跟着金发吸血鬼走到了房间中央的大桌子前。  
“你在这里研究什么？”  
“研究我们。”  
“你说什么？”男孩儿露出了一个不可置信的表情。——他以为自己听错了。  
“我在研究我们两个。当然，准确地说，是在研究你的血液和我的毒液之间的作用。”卡莱尔在一个圆形的凳子上坐下，面带微笑地指了指面前的一堆试管和一台白色的显微镜。  
“那么有什么发现吗？”  
“你可以过来看看。——这是正常人的血细胞，另一个是你的。”  
艾德蒙点了点头，接过卡莱尔递给他的玻片，将它小心翼翼地放在了物镜下面，然后坐在了吸血鬼的大腿上，睁大了眼睛仔细地观察着视野中的反应。  
那些不断颤动着的红色圆点儿明显就是人类的红细胞，它们被一些白色的，丝状的液体紧紧地缠住，然后，几乎不到三秒钟，它们就变成了如同雪花一般的白色的结晶体，失去了生命活性。  
“这就是吸血鬼毒液的作用。”卡莱尔抚摸着男孩儿的脑袋，轻轻地说道，“现在来看看你的。”  
艾德蒙的血细胞活性明显比普通人高出很多。——他看到自己的红细胞被卡莱尔的毒液缠住，刺穿。但是它们并没有立即变成刚刚看到的那种结晶体，而是不断修复着自己的细胞表面，与那些白色的丝状液体进行顽强的斗争。可虽然是这样，也不能改变它们会被毒液转化的命运。  
一分钟过后，它们也变成了一团雪花状的结晶。

“怎么会这样？”男孩儿惊讶地转过头看着卡莱尔，“我的红细胞可以抵抗你的毒液吗？”  
“可以抵抗一段时间，但是最终还是会被转化。”  
“这也就是说——”  
“如果要将你转化成吸血鬼的话，可能会比正常人花的时间长。当然，这还是一个假设。——因为我没办法拿你做实验，所以没办法得出准确的答案。”卡莱尔将玻片从物镜下取出来放在一边，“高度分化的红细胞毕竟不能代表你整个人。——也许你的其他细胞可以完全抵抗毒液呢？”  
“如果是这样——我是说……如果我能够完全抵抗毒液的话，会发生什么？”  
“你可能没办法变成吸血鬼。”  
“不，卡莱尔！我必须得变成吸血鬼！必须！”意识到事情严重性的艾德蒙皱着眉头大叫道，“我不能只陪你短短地几十年时间就离开！这对你来说太不公平了！”  
“我知道。”卡莱尔搂住了男孩儿的腰，低下头轻轻地吻了吻对方的脸颊，“我等了你300多年，所以绝不能忍受你这么快就离开我。——你要相信我会找到办法的，好吗？”  
“好吧……我支持你的‘研究’。”艾德蒙咂了砸嘴，“我可以向你提供一切你需要的东西。——血液？皮肤组织？神经？肌肉纤维？如果可以的话，一小块肝脏或者一个肾也没问……”  
“艾德。”卡莱尔无奈地打断了男孩儿的话，“我不能因为想要做研究就割掉你的肝脏和肾。”  
“哦！——没关系，反正你知道我对此毫无怨言就行了。可是……没有什么我能做的吗？”  
“我想……皮肤组织或是肌肉组织之类的东西还是需要的。”卡莱尔附在艾德蒙的耳边低声说道，“可能会有点儿疼。”  
“没问题，我都可以贡献出来。”男孩儿伸出手在金发吸血鬼那微凉的脸颊上随意地摸了一把，“你现在需要吗？我刚好洗了澡，身上挺干净的。”  
“我觉得过几天才能用到……先抽点儿血？”  
“当然。”  
卡莱尔从凳子上站起来，弯下腰从一旁的柜子里取出了一条黄色的压脉带，一个一次性真空采血器，一包棉签和一瓶碘伏，然后将它们轻轻地放在了桌子上。  
“坐下，艾德。”  
“哦。”艾德蒙坐在了卡莱尔刚刚坐过的凳子上，乖乖地挽起了自己左侧的袖子。“为什么我觉得自己有点儿紧张？”  
“大概是因为你怕疼？”  
“当然不是这个原因。”男孩儿狡黠地笑了一声，“也许是因为给我抽血的人是伟大的卡伦医生？——嘿！我以前住院的时候都没有过，这还是第一次！”  
“别这样，艾德。——你害得我也开始紧张了。”卡莱尔调侃道，“万一等会儿我手一抖挑断了你的静脉怎么办？”  
“那你就负责把它接好。”艾德蒙趾高气扬地说道，“反正到时候麻烦的也是你。”  
卡莱尔露出了一个温柔的笑容，低下头吻住了男孩儿温热的嘴唇。


	67. 带女朋友回来见家长

周六的早上，福克斯小镇仍旧像爱丽丝预言的那样下着毛毛细雨。——这使得空气中总是弥漫着一种浓厚的青草的气味，让人莫名其妙地犯困。  
但是这并不能削弱爱德华·卡伦那躁动不已的心情。——这可是他第一次带女孩儿回家，希望这一天都顺顺利利的。

——————————————————————————————————————————

艾德蒙在爱德华离开家五分钟之后才堪堪睁开了自己的双眼，像一只刚刚出生的小奶猫一般呜咽着翻了个身扑进了自家家长的怀里。——昨天他和卡莱尔因为一些人体学上的事情争论到很晚，所以现在早起的话难免有些力不从心。  
“如果困的话就再睡一会儿。”卡莱尔侧着身子轻轻地拍着男孩儿的脊背，语气里带着浓浓的宠溺之情，“离爱德华回来还有一段时间。”  
艾德蒙哼了一声，伸出自己有些无力的手抓住了卡莱尔的领子，顺势往对方怀里挪了挪，然后“咚”地一声把自己那毛茸茸的脑袋砸在了吸血鬼的胸口上。  
“艾德。”卡莱尔立即将自己的手指抚了上去，“疼不疼？”  
对方毫无反应。——显然已经睡着了。  
卡莱尔短促地笑了一声，抬手整了整被男孩儿的体温捂得暖烘烘的被子把他们两个人一起裹住。  
再一次被温暖所包裹的艾德蒙因为对方的这个动作而发出了一声细小的呢喃，动了动自己的脑袋在卡莱尔的脖颈处寻找了一个舒服的地方枕着，接着便蜷起了双腿不再动了。  
“睡得真快。”卡莱尔蹭了蹭男孩儿的发丝，歪着脑袋认认真真地注视着对方的脸颊。  
艾德蒙确实比五年前长大了好多。——先不提他的个子像竹笋一般“噌噌噌”地蹦了好几节，脸颊也已经褪去了之前被埃斯梅养出来的“婴儿肥”，下巴也变尖了。  
17岁的大男孩儿也许已经可以不用“可爱”这个词来形容了。艾德已经长成了一个英俊的小伙子。——卡莱尔默默地想着。养一个孩子究竟有多么不容易，他早已经有所体会，所以此时他才会觉得自己十分有成就感。  
只不过这种飘飘然的情绪并没有维持太久就被打断了。——几分钟之后，艾德蒙房间外传来了吸血鬼小心翼翼的脚步声。  
“卡莱尔？”爱丽丝在外面小声地叫道。  
于是这位家长不得不暂时放开怀里的男孩儿然后起身打开了房间的门。  
“爱丽丝？”  
“哦！我很抱歉打扰你们！不过我想爱德华和贝拉等会儿就要到了。”爱丽丝歪着头朝卡莱尔身后的四柱床看了一眼，“艾德还没醒吗？”  
“我去叫他，我们马上就下来。”  
“当然！埃斯梅还等着你们下来帮她做饭呢！”爱丽丝朝卡莱尔做了一个鬼脸，“我看到今天的福克斯有雷雨，好天气，最适合玩棒球了。你们要加入我们吗？还是说，你们已经有了别的安排？”  
“我们会去的。”  
“哦，太棒了！人越多越好玩！我现在要去邀请埃斯梅！”黑发吸血鬼露出了一个灿烂的笑容，像一位优雅的芭蕾舞演员一般跳下了台阶。  
“爱德华回来了吗？”  
卡莱尔立即转身，看向那个已经裹着被子坐起来了的男孩儿。——艾德蒙似乎被他们的话给吵醒了。  
“爱丽丝说他们马上就会到。”  
“哦！那就起床吧。”男孩儿揉了揉自己的眼睛，伸了个懒腰掀开被子光脚站在了软绵绵的地毯上，从卡莱尔的手中接过自己的卫衣套了上去。“你们有什么特别的安排吗？除了吃饭之外？”  
“爱丽丝邀请我们去打棒球，然后我答应了。”  
“棒球？你们在开玩笑吗？我能打得过你们哪个？”艾德蒙一脸纠结地看了看卡莱尔那英俊的脸。  
“在变得能打过我们之前，你负责计分。”  
“负责计分。”男孩儿有些垂头丧气地重复道，“你们在球场上玩，让我站在一旁看着，这项工作可真有意思。”  
“别这样，你不想看我打球吗，艾德？”卡莱尔揽着艾德蒙的肩膀轻轻地问道。  
男孩儿抿着嘴想了一会儿，然后才妥协。  
“好吧，这个提议确实有点儿诱人。——你要知道，在我眼里你不是那种适合运动的类型。你看起来文质彬彬的。嗯……也许除过高尔夫之外？”  
“哦？”  
“所以才会更加期待你玩棒球是什么样子的。”艾德蒙歪着脑袋在卡莱尔的脸颊上磨蹭了一会儿，然后才恋恋不舍地转过身拧开了金色的门把手，“我去盥洗室。”  
“别让我等太久。”  
“当然，我亲爱的卡伦医生。”

——————————————————————————————————————————

艾德蒙不怎么会做饭，但是他对于打鸡蛋这项工作非常满意。——他此时正站在水池旁，带着一脸愉悦的表情拿着一颗发白的鸡蛋在案板上随意地磕了一下，然后再掰开坚硬的蛋壳，让透明的蛋清和金色的蛋黄一起落进白色的瓷碗里。  
这种破坏事物的感觉非常好，真的。——也许他可以试着扎破蛋黄？听说这样很难。  
于是刚刚洗好菜的卡莱尔一转头就看到自己的男孩儿正拿着一把明晃晃的叉子来来回回地戳着碗里那颗金色的蛋黄，似乎玩得不亦乐乎。  
“艾德。”卡莱尔无奈地说道，“别玩它。”  
“该死……怎么戳都戳不……对不起，你刚刚说什么？”  
“……别玩它，我亲爱的男孩儿。”卡莱尔摇了摇头，“我们的时间有限。”  
“哦，好吧，好吧！”艾德蒙把手里的叉子放在了一边，端着盛有蛋液的瓷碗从卡莱尔的身边走过，抬起头在对方的脸颊上“啃”了一下，然后飞速地“逃开”，装作若无其事的样子来到了自己母亲的身边，“埃斯梅，打蛋机在哪儿？”  
“在柜子里，亲爱的。”  
“我去拿。”男孩儿把碗放在桌子上，弯下腰拉开柜子的门。  
“嘿！你真的以为我们没看见吗？”不知道什么时候出现在厨房的艾美特抱着双臂笑着调侃道，“还好卡莱尔是吸血鬼，不然被你‘啃’一口的话，脸上绝对会留牙印的！”  
“艾美特！！！”  
“哦！我想他们到了！”艾美特立即转移话题。——他可不想惹怒艾德蒙，对方可能会把蛋液直接扔过来的。“嗨，卡莱尔，我们需要出门迎接吗？”  
“埃斯梅？我们先去客厅？——艾德，你能帮我们看着锅子吗？”  
“遵命，先生。”男孩儿一脸严肃地冲着卡莱尔敬了一个军礼，看起来颇有某位少尉的风范。  
卡莱尔微笑着揉了揉他的头发，和埃斯梅一起走出了厨房。  
“哦！麻烦的家伙来了。”罗莎莉翻了个白眼儿，一脸不悦地把剥好的马铃薯隔着整个厨房扔给了艾美特，“真不明白我们为什么要花功夫给她做饭。”  
“唔，你可以认为这些都是给我吃的。”艾德蒙眨了眨眼睛，“拜托，罗斯，给爱德华一点儿面子好吗？”  
金发美女抿了抿嘴，又拿起了一个马铃薯。  
“好吧，艾德。——你一定要吃得比她多。”  
“那当然！我可是个男孩儿！”  
“我觉得他们可能会聊很长时间。——爱德华巴不得向卡莱尔和埃斯梅炫耀自己的女孩儿呢。”艾美特在一旁耸了耸肩膀，“嘿！小家伙，有什么我能做的？”  
“去切肉，薄一点儿。”

实际上，贝拉同卡伦家家长们的问候过程并没有花费很长时间，还没等锅里的水开始沸腾，他们就带着贝拉走进了厨房。  
“我们在做意大利菜给你。”卡莱尔面带微笑地说道，“希望你会喜欢。”  
然后男孩儿就发现爱德华和贝拉的表情在一瞬间变得十分……尴尬？  
“哦，当然！谢谢你们。——我会喜欢的。”  
“她吃过了。”  
两个人同时开口说道。  
“啪”地一声，罗莎莉捏碎了她手中装有莴苣的玻璃盆。  
“非常好，她吃过了。那么剩下的全都是艾德的了。”  
语气听起来十分不友好。  
“哦！真是抱歉！——我知道你们不吃……我以为，唔，所以我就在家里吃过了。”贝拉看起来非常慌乱，似乎被对方强硬的气势吓到了。  
于是爱德华立即给了罗莎莉一个警告的眼神，如同护食的雄狮一般向前一步将他的女孩儿挡在身后。  
“没事，贝拉，不要觉得有压力。”卡莱尔站在罗莎莉和爱德华的中间说道，“罗莎莉，把地上的玻璃收拾了好吗？别让艾德弄，他会割伤手的。”（艾德蒙：“嘿，我要抗议，卡莱尔！我哪有那么蠢！”）  
金发美女不快地哼了一声，弯下腰开始捡拾地上的玻璃碎片，艾美特立即走上前帮忙。  
“咳，贝拉，这两位是艾美特和罗莎莉，当然，他们是天生的一对儿……站在水池旁边的是我最小的弟弟艾德蒙·卡伦。相信你们已经认识了。”爱德华搂着贝拉的腰露出了一个迷人的笑容。  
“哦！是的。我们聊过几句。”贝拉点点头，用一种好奇的眼神注视着艾德蒙，好像她今天才第一次见到他一样。  
【也许是从爱德华那里听说了我和卡莱尔的事情也说不定。】——男孩儿默默地想到。不过他现在已经不在意其他人怎么看他和卡莱尔之间的事情了，只要他们互相抱有感情就好。  
“你好，贝拉。”艾德蒙十分客气地说道。  
“你好，艾德蒙。”  
“艾德是家里唯一的人类，我们的重点保护对象。”爱丽丝欢快地跳下台阶，如同一只灵活的小鸟一般落在了贝拉面前亲吻她的脸颊，“嗨，贝拉，我是爱丽丝。”  
卡莱尔和埃斯梅交换了一个惊讶的眼神，表情有些难以捉摸。——似乎在他们看来，这种程度的控制能力对于爱丽丝来说是非常惊人的。  
“你闻起来真的很棒，不过请放心，我们是不会攻击你的。——艾德比你还香一点儿，但是我们并没有失控。”爱丽丝欢快地说道，不着痕迹地看了一眼爱德华。——在场的吸血鬼都知道，那个“我们”不包括这位古铜色短发的吸血鬼。不过他们没必要说出来让贝拉觉得害怕，“哦，这位是贾斯帕。”  
“你好，贝拉。”贾斯帕说道。——他仍然站在远处，并不主动过来和贝拉握手，因为他怕自己控制不住。  
“你好，贾斯帕。我很高兴见到你们，你们的家非常漂亮。”  
“谢谢，”埃斯梅饱含深情地说道，似乎觉得这个女孩儿很勇敢，“我们都很高兴你能来。”  
看的出来，这个家里的人都比较喜欢贝拉。  
嗯，也许应该除过不喜欢人类（除了小孩子）的罗莎莉和因为吵架事件而一直对贝拉有点儿偏见的艾德蒙。  
也许是意识到了这一点，卡莱尔趁着埃斯梅在和贝拉说话的时候及时来到了男孩儿的身边，伸手搂住了对方的肩膀。  
“记得我说过的话？”  
“当然。”艾德蒙眨了眨眼睛，压低了声音说道，“我现在心情还不错，别担心我好吗？”  
卡莱尔点点头，开始建议爱德华带着贝拉参观别墅，而其他人则留在了厨房里帮忙做饭。  
“饿了吗？”埃斯梅走过来揉了揉男孩儿的头发。  
“已经饿得脑袋发晕了。”艾德蒙给了自己母亲一个拥抱，然后可怜兮兮地说道，“埃斯梅，我要吃饭。火腿起司牛排。”  
艾美特吹了一声口哨。  
“卡莱尔要吃醋了。”  
“他不会的！”男孩儿大大咧咧地把自己的胳膊搭在金发吸血鬼的肩膀上，趾高气扬地说道，“卡莱尔比你成熟多了！”


	68. 吸血鬼的棒球赛

爱丽丝选择的“棒球场”位于靠近福克斯北边山脉的森林里，据说周围都是高达一二百英尺高的云杉树。

——————————————————————————————————————————

艾德蒙不知道艾美特是如何在一片黑暗和倾盆大雨中找到路的，有的时候他甚至还在担心他们会一头扎进悬崖里……不过对方最终还是不负众望地开着自己那辆大红色越野车拐上了一条狭窄的山间小路。  
有很长一段时间男孩儿几乎不敢说话。——他只能被卡莱尔紧紧地抱在怀里以防被那坑坑洼洼的小路颠起来撞到车顶或者一不注意咬到舌头。  
不过艾美特似乎非常喜欢在这样的路上开车，他一路上都在大笑着，似乎没有比这更开心的事情了。  
然后，他们终于到达了路的尽头。——树木铸成了绿色的藩篱，围绕在越野车的三侧。原本如珠帘一般的大雨几乎每一秒都在减弱，等艾美特将越野车停在路边上的时候，它们已经变成了毛毛细雨，云层后面的天空也变得明亮些了。  
“我们到了？”艾德蒙捂着自己的胃部从卡莱尔的怀里钻出来，有些惊讶地打量着周围。——这里的树居然比金伦加的还要高出一截来，几乎都要把头顶的天空戳了个洞。  
“不是。——从这里开始我们就得走过去了。”卡莱尔关切地揽着男孩儿的肩膀，用眼神询问着对方要不要休息一会儿。  
“只是有点儿晕车，没事。”艾德蒙捏了捏对方的手，转向了正在倒车的爱德华，“你现在要去接贝拉吗？那么记得开慢点儿！我觉得我都快把早饭吐出来了。”  
“不会忘的！”爱德华冲他点了点头，开着艾美特的红色越野车拐了个弯，一眨眼就看不见了。  
“但愿贝拉不会吐爱德华一身。”艾美特兴高采烈地说道，“连蹦极都不怕的小家伙都被我颠成这样了。”  
男孩儿闭着眼睛靠在卡莱尔的肩膀上，打算不去理他。

几分钟后，爱丽丝，贾斯帕和埃斯梅开着另外一辆银色的越野车来到了这片空地上。  
爱丽丝穿着一件带着黑色条纹的棒球衫，带着一顶黑色的帽子挽着同样装束的埃斯梅蹦蹦跳跳地来到了卡莱尔身边，将一个鼓鼓囊囊的背包交给了他。  
“我和埃斯梅帮艾德带了衣服。——等回家的时候就降温了。”  
“谢谢。”卡莱尔微笑着说道。  
“哦！不客气！”爱丽丝眨了眨眼睛，对于艾德蒙那惨白的脸颊似乎一点儿也不意外，“啊，我早该警告你的……不过似乎也没什么别的解决方法了。”  
“我这儿有一些水，喝下去可能会好一点儿。”埃斯梅关心地说道。“现在感觉好些了吗？”  
“好多了，起码不用担心说话会吐出来。”男孩儿板着脸点了点头，看来他仍旧没有原谅艾美特那疯子一般的开车速度，“以后要是再打棒球的话记得早点儿告诉我，我可以提前一天步行过来扎营。”  
爱丽丝“咯咯咯”地笑了几声，然后就转身拉着埃斯梅去帮贾斯帕拿东西了。

“雷雨时间并不是很长，所以如果感觉没那么恶心的话我们就出发好吗？”卡莱尔摸了摸艾德蒙光滑的脸颊，“我背你过去？”  
“你知道我在想什么吗？”男孩儿喝了一口水，冲自己的家长做了一个鬼脸，“我在想我也许可以站在这里等你们打完。”  
卡莱尔笑了一声，低下头轻轻地吻了吻他的发丝。  
“你在怕什么？”  
“我害怕等会儿走到半路我就吐了。——你得脱掉脏衣服光着身子和他们一起打球，这太丢脸了。”艾德蒙嘟嘟哝哝地爬上卡莱尔的脊背，把腿缠在他的腰上，胳膊紧紧地扣住他的脖子，“吸血鬼真正的速度我领教过一次……千万别跑得太快，不然以我现在的状态可能真的会吐。——这不是开玩笑。”  
“相信我，艾德。——当然，如果实在怕晕的话你可以把眼睛闭上。”  
“这倒不至于。——如果你不用全力奔跑的话。”  
事实证明，男孩儿的担心是多余的。——卡莱尔为了能够让他舒服一点儿真的花了不少功夫。  
总之，等他们停在卡伦家专属的“棒球场”时，那原本令艾德蒙觉得头晕目眩的恶心感已经完全消失不见了，就好像刚刚那种令人窒息的场景从未发生过一样。  
“欢迎来到奥林匹克球场。”卡莱尔揽着男孩儿的肩膀说道。  
“你们要在这儿打球？”艾德蒙惊讶地感叹道，“这里足足有两个露天棒球场那么大！”  
“都是我们的地盘。”卡莱尔笑着说道。  
“太棒了！”  
男孩儿抬起脚，向空地中间走去。  
埃斯梅，艾美特和罗莎莉正坐在一块露出地面的光秃秃的石头上，贾斯帕和爱丽丝正在用石灰粉和金属块标出各个垒的位置，艾德蒙敢发誓，每个垒之间的距离至少比正常球场上的长十倍不止。  
“你们中途去钓鱼了？怎么这么慢？”艾美特见他们走了过来于是立即站起来迎接。  
“是啊，我们钓了很多哲罗鲑（一种很凶猛的淡水鱼），已经把它们烤了吃了。”男孩儿翻了个白眼儿，转身在罗莎莉旁边坐下，“哦！完美！——我们家罗斯穿着运动服也非常漂亮！”  
“嘿！这是我的女孩儿，你不许碰！”艾美特护食一般地跳了过来，似乎很想把这位光彩照人的金发美女举起来狠狠地抱住以确保她不会被艾德蒙抢走。“卡莱尔！快点儿把他从罗斯身边带走！”  
听到这句话的吸血鬼们都笑了。——他们两个男孩儿从认识不久就开始互掐，几乎每天都会上演这样的场景。不过所有人都相信，他们两个是绝对不会打起来的。  
“我听到了爱德华的声音。——他们来了。”卡莱尔走过来站在艾德蒙的身后，将自己微凉的手轻轻地摁在对方的肩膀上。  
然后所有人都将视线转移到了空地边上。——一身棒球服的爱德华正拉着贝拉慢慢地朝这边走。  
他们简单地问候了一下，然后就在头顶轰隆隆的雷声中开始了比赛。

——————————————————————————————————————————

“我以前从不知道卡莱尔会打棒球。”艾德蒙站在埃斯梅旁边轻轻地说道，“我认为他只会看书和学习。”  
“哦！你不知道的还有很多，亲爱的。”埃斯梅怜爱地摸了摸男孩儿的发丝。——虽然对方现在已经比她高出了一头。但是她仍旧习惯于这么做。“卡莱尔掌握的东西远比一般吸血鬼多。”  
“是啊，我想以后我可以和他比比篮球。”艾德蒙拿着一根中性笔在写字板的白纸上划出一条笔直的黑线，“嘿！伙计们！可以开始了吗？”  
艾美特对男孩儿竖起了大拇指。——“颇有教练的风范！”——他是这么说的。

“各就各位！”埃斯梅用清亮的声音喊道，“开始！”  
爱丽丝站的直直的，装模作样地一动不动。作为一个摆出挥笔准备投球的人而言，她的作风似乎太诡异了点儿。——她双手拿球放在腰间，然后，就像眼镜蛇的突袭一样轻快地一甩，求不偏不倚地向贾斯帕的手里飞去。  
“那是一个好球吗？”男孩儿听见贝拉对埃斯梅耳语道。  
“如果他们不挥棒的话，是的。”埃斯梅回答道。  
贾斯帕用力把球扔回爱丽丝等着的手里。  
这一次，那根金属球棒挥动起来，以某种方式及时击中了那个人类根本看不见的球。撞击的声音犹如雷鸣，震得周围轰隆隆地作响。  
其实裁判员就只有埃斯梅一个。——艾德蒙沮丧地想着。（他不着痕迹地看了一眼旁边长头发的女孩儿，毫不意外地发现对方的视线一直黏在爱德华的身上。）  
他和贝拉都看不到球的轨迹以及吸血鬼们奔跑的身影，所以男孩儿便只能在埃斯梅报出判决之后开始安安静静地毫无怨言地加分。——艾美特的队伍现在领先。罗莎莉在艾美特击出一记长长地高飞球时成功触垒，然后设法沿着各垒奔跑。  
卡莱尔的动作看起来既灵活又迅速，他似乎每次总能打出一些艾美特和罗莎莉无法应付的低飞球从而安全跑回本垒。——艾德蒙注意到似乎只要轮到这位金发吸血鬼跑垒，爱德华这一组都安安稳稳地加一分。  
【果然我的卡莱尔不管做什么都是最棒的。】——男孩儿喜滋滋地想到。  
艾德蒙的这种想法被场地另一边的爱德华听到了，对方冲他做了个鬼脸，然后示意卡莱尔去看他。  
男孩儿笑着挥了挥自己手中的手写板，冲着卡莱尔竖起了大拇指。——后者见状立即露出了一个完美的笑容。  
艾德蒙觉得自己现在真的只想扔下这个碍事的手写板然后扑上去亲吻卡莱尔的嘴唇。——但是他明白这种事情只能在他的脑海中想一想而已，毕竟卡莱尔是家长，他必须得在“外人”面前维护卡伦医生作为一家之主的尊严。嗯，这是必须的。  
比赛继续进行着，比分也在不断地变化着，当两队轮流领先时，他们便会像那些街头棒球手那样互相嘲弄着（当然不包括卡莱尔）。偶尔，埃斯梅会冲他们大喊，让他们收敛一点儿。  
【这真是相当完美的时刻。】  
男孩儿开始觉得就算自己没办法上场也是一件非常令人高兴的事情。——他喜欢这种和谐热闹的场景，和自己的家人在一起玩，多么棒？

可是这样美好的场景很快就被打断了。


	69. 他变成吸血鬼了！

轮到卡莱尔击球，爱德华捕球的时候，爱丽丝突然喘息起来。——她的眼神变得十分迷茫，就像她平常使用天赋时一样。

——————————————————————————————————————————

“我看到了是一些旅行者！”艾德蒙听到爱丽丝大声地说道，“他们听到了打球的声音，有点儿好奇所以想过来看看。”  
“把你的气味掩盖住。”卡莱尔“嗖”地一声出现在艾德蒙的身边，将自己的外套脱下来披在他的肩膀上。  
“我们只有不到五分钟的时间。他们在奔跑，而且想加入比赛。”在爱丽丝的脑海中看到一切的爱德华皱着眉头说道。  
“有几个人？”卡莱尔问道。  
“四个。”爱丽丝得快地回答道。——她看起来被吓到了，贾斯帕正在一旁安慰她。  
“才四个！”艾美特嘲笑般地说道，“让他们来吧！我们不怕！”  
“但是贝拉和艾德怕！”爱德华咬牙切齿地说道，“该死，时间这么短，我们根本没办法把他们转移走！卡莱尔，我们怎么办？”  
英俊的吸血鬼家长低着头思考了一会儿，然后将视线转移到了男孩儿身上。  
“艾德，你有办法把贝拉的气味一起掩盖住吗？”  
“我不知道。——也许我可以试试？”艾德蒙歪了歪脑袋，带着征求意见的表情看着爱德华。  
“贝拉？”爱德华温柔地问道。  
“我没问题。”贝拉立即说道。  
“那么可以把你的手给我吗？”  
贝拉点了点头，将自己的右手交给了眼前的这位蓝瞳男孩儿。  
艾德蒙握住贝拉有些冰凉的手（估计是被吓的），然后闭上眼睛试图把胸口处缓慢流动的力量缠绕到对方身上。  
卡莱尔站在男孩儿旁边紧张地看着。——他怕艾德蒙因此而再次诱发头痛。

几秒钟之后，艾德蒙睁开了眼睛。——非常遗憾，他只成功了一半。  
“抱歉，我只能盖住一个人的。“男孩儿轻轻地说道，“贝拉的气味现在应该闻不到了。”  
话音刚落，家里除过卡莱尔之外的其他吸血鬼都猛地向后退了一步，贾斯帕几乎都已经露出了自己薄而锋利的獠牙，低沉的咆哮声不断地在他的喉咙里翻滚。  
“收回去，艾德！——立刻！”卡莱尔皱着眉头转过身，呈保护的姿态将自己的伴侣护在身后。  
艾德蒙立即照做。——空地上又出现了属于贝拉的气味。  
“哦，我的天哪！可千万别让其他吸血鬼闻到这个味道！”爱丽丝拉着自己伴侣的手忧心忡忡地说道。——她现在有点儿理解爱德华当时为何会扑上去攻击艾德蒙了……对方的气味简直香到几乎可以夺去任何一个吸血鬼的理智。如果不是卡莱尔在警告他们，贾斯帕就真有可能完全失控。“他们可能会直接扑上来咬断你的脖子！”  
“所以说我们闻了这么多年的气味实际上是衰减版？”艾美特倒是无所谓地耸了耸肩膀，“我现在开始对卡莱尔佩服得五体投地了。”  
卡莱尔转过身，拉开男孩儿的手，把自己微凉的指尖摁在对方的太阳穴上轻轻地揉了揉。——他的眼睛此时是一种偏向于黑色的暗金色，似乎正在慢慢地向耀金色转变。  
“对不起！——我不知道会发生这样的事情……贾斯帕？”艾德蒙小心翼翼地说道。“你还好吗？”  
“没事，别担心。”贾斯帕点了点头。——他现在觉得好多了。  
“艾美特，罗莎莉，你们两个带着艾德站在球场的另一侧。——他的能力和我的衣服再加上这一段距离应该可以完全掩盖他的气味。尽可能制造点儿噪音，让那几个吸血鬼听不到他的心跳和脉搏。”卡莱尔低沉地说道，“爱德华，你站在贝拉旁边，其他人继续打球。等他们来了以后我们就把贝拉挡在后面。——既然他们只是好奇，那么就不要他们失望。我想他们应该不敢同一个家族作对。”  
“好主意！”男孩儿热情地说道，“你们打一架吧，我要用DV拍下来！”  
卡莱尔露出了一个淡淡的笑容，用自己的指肚蹭了蹭对方的脸颊。  
“我们不会主动挑起战争。——好了，快点儿过去吧，我的男孩儿。”  
艾德蒙点了点头，跟着罗莎莉和艾美特一起向球场另一端走去，然后抽空转过头看了看身后——贝拉用一种男孩儿根本读不懂的眼神看了过来，还没等对方有所反应就立即移开了视线。

——————————————————————————————————————————

他们一个接一个地出现在密林边缘，分散着走在十几米的范围之内。——第一个出现的男子立刻退了回去，让另一个男人走在前头，自己则紧跟着那个高大的黑发男子。从某种程度上来说，这一举动彰显着后者才是这一群人的头领。第三个人是一个中等身高的男性，看起来是这几个人中年龄最大的一个。他有着一头铅灰色的头发以及一脸悠闲的表情。最后一个吸血鬼是一个女性，隔着如此远的距离艾德蒙都能看到对方那火焰一般的长发。  
他们紧紧地聚拢在一起，然后才警惕地继续朝着卡莱尔他们的方向走去，表现出一群结伴而行的掠食者在遭遇一群更庞大的陌生同类时的本能反应。  
“别怕，艾德。”罗莎莉抬起手摁在男孩儿的肩膀上，几乎耳语一般地说道，“我们两个能保护好你。”  
“嗯。”艾德蒙转头看了看正在用球棒击打自己手掌的艾美特，“贝拉不会有事吧？”  
“哦！劳驾，别提她。”罗莎莉生气地抿着自己的嘴唇，“麻烦都是她惹来的。”  
“嘿，你怎么把我排除在外了？”男孩儿笑道。  
“他们现在又闻不到你的气味。”罗莎莉偏心地说道，“所以全是她的错。”  
艾德蒙短促地笑了一声，仔细地注意着球场另一边的情况。  
很长一段时间双方之间的气氛都很和谐（男孩儿猜测这是贾斯帕的功劳），卡莱尔和对方在说些什么，但是艾德蒙听不见，不过似乎局面似乎还在他们的掌控之内。  
可随着一阵微风拂过，原本那平静的气氛被打破了。  
其中的一位男性吸血鬼突然蜷下腰，向贝拉踏出了一步。与此同时，爱德华露出了牙齿，如同野兽一般大声地咆哮着。  
“该死，他们发现那个女孩儿了。”罗莎莉气得要命，“我就说过不能带她过来！”  
“罗斯，别生气好吗——”男孩儿突然止住了话头。——作为吸血鬼猎物的直觉告诉他，他被人盯上了。  
艾德蒙立即转过头看向那四位不速之客。——那个原本走在最前面的吸血鬼正在打圆场，而另一个金发吸血鬼的全部注意力都集中在贝拉和爱德华身上，那个女性吸血鬼抱着双臂看起来有点儿暴躁，最后一个……铅灰色头发的吸血鬼，正在盯着他看。  
这种瞪视并不像家里的吸血鬼那样充满了爱意，也不像德纳利家族那样充满了好奇。——在艾德蒙接触到对方视线的那一瞬间，原本隐没于脑海中的记忆立即浮现出来。  
这种感觉就像几年前他遭遇耶瑞克和尤斯廷的时候一样，充满了危险性……不，也许更甚。  
耶瑞克和尤斯廷也只是想吸干他的血，这个吸血鬼的眼神透露出来的情绪明显是想将他整个人碎尸万段……这种带着十足恨意的眼神他见过一次，就在几年之前。——意识到这一点之后，他不由自主地后退了一步，紧紧地抓住了罗莎莉冰凉的手腕。  
直到那几个吸血鬼带着不满的表情离开，艾德蒙仍旧在不受控制地发抖。

——————————————————————————————————————————

“艾德？”在安排爱德华，艾美特和爱丽丝护送贝拉先一步离开这里之后，卡莱尔一脸担忧地出现在球场的另一侧，伸手抓住了男孩儿的肩膀轻轻地晃了晃，“艾德，你怎么了？”  
男孩儿猛地蹦了起来，然后才意识到触碰自己的人是卡莱尔。  
“抱歉。——抱歉，卡莱尔。”  
“怎么了？”  
艾德蒙咬紧了牙关，几乎是颤抖着握住了自己的拳头。  
“艾德，别怕。”卡莱尔搂住了男孩儿的肩膀，安抚性地拍了拍对方的肩膀。——他不是没有注意到那位吸血鬼看向艾德蒙的视线，所以他完全理解艾德蒙此时的反应，“他们不会对你怎么样的。”  
不过很遗憾，这位英俊的吸血鬼这次似乎想错了方向。  
“不，卡莱尔！！！我不是在害怕！！！”艾德蒙挣脱了自家伴侣的手，用一种极其气愤的语气说道，“我认识那个铅灰色头发的吸血鬼！！！”  
“你认识？”卡莱尔愣了一下，然后露出了一个惊讶的表情。  
“记得佩斯夫妇是怎么死的吗？”艾德蒙抬高了自己的音量，“那个被我砍断一根食指的人渣！！！——他变成吸血鬼了！！！”


	70. 追猎者

“你不明白！”屋外传来了爱德华挫败的大吼，“他是个追猎者，罗莎莉，我以为他已经表达得够明显了，不是吗？！他是个追猎者！——这是他的爱好，他偏执于此，而且他想要她，今晚就会开始狩猎！我必须得带着她离开这里，越远越好！”  
然后卡莱尔摁着爱德华的肩膀说了什么，让他暂时变得安静了一些。——不过这些都不是艾德蒙所关注的。  
这位漂亮的大男孩儿正站在自己房间的书桌前，带着一脸不可置信的表情看着面前IBM的屏幕。  
他敢发誓，今天出发去打球的时候它还关着，但是现在确实开着的。  
艾德蒙转头看了看屋外。——爱德华似乎正在和卡莱尔争论着什么，埃斯梅站在贝拉旁边安慰她，其他人站在一旁出主意。  
这么说来，他是第一个进了家门的人？  
男孩儿把笔记本电脑反过来，伸手摸了摸它的背面。——电脑没有插电源，而且是热的。看来至少开了有十分钟。可是他们才刚刚到家。  
有人来过？可是不管是谁，那个人现在都不在这里，不然楼下的吸血鬼们马上就会知道。  
艾德蒙托着下巴想了一会儿，然后将手放在IBM的操纵杆上，移动着鼠标检查着电脑桌面上的图标。  
果然就和他想象的一样。——他的电脑里多出来了一个文件，看起来是在某个地方录制的视频。  
男孩儿犹豫了一下，最终还是选择点开了它。  
几乎是下一秒钟，他就后悔了。——他知道这个视频是谁拷过来的，同样也知道对方给他看这个视频的目的是什么。  
画面中有一个被拴着双手固定在木墙上的大男孩儿。——他有着一头柔顺的黑发，一对儿巧克力色的猫眼儿，鼻头上还点缀着几颗略显调皮的雀斑。  
“把你弟弟从他龟缩的巢穴里叫出来有那么难？听着，彼得，我再说最后一遍。——只要你能避开卡伦家的人把他叫出来，我就放你自由，你可以回去继续上学了，而我再也不会找你的麻烦。”画面外的某个男人说话了。——艾德蒙很熟悉这个声音，是那个杀人犯的。  
彼得·佩斯喘息着抬起了头。——与他那惨白虚弱的脸颊所不相衬的是那对溢满了愤怒的棕色猫眼儿。  
“妄想！！！你永远都别想伤害他！！！——我就算死也不会联系他的！！！”  
一片令人心慌的寂静……  
“哦，多么伟大的哥哥。”男人如同唱歌一般嘲讽地说道，“你以为你拒绝了我，我就没办法杀了他？”  
“他们既然收养了艾德就会对他负责。”彼得抿了抿干裂的嘴唇，把自己的牙齿咬得“咯咯”直响。“你就这么活在仇恨的妄想中吧！”  
一只少了食指的手出现在画面里，用一把脏兮兮的匕首狠狠地捅进了彼得的胸口。——艾德蒙瞪大了眼睛从椅子上站了起来，连桌子上的水杯掉在地板上摔碎了都没有察觉到。  
“好吧，既然你这么坚持。”男人遗憾地说道，“看镜头，男孩儿。——有什么想要对你弟弟说的吗？作为遗言？”  
彼得咬着牙咳嗽了几声，然后看向了镜头。——艾德蒙的方向。  
“艾德。”他说道，那对儿和艾德蒙一般无二的猫眼儿此时盛满了温柔地情绪，“我没事……真的没事儿。”

“艾德？”  
听到自己名字的蓝瞳男孩儿猛地转过身，瞪大了眼睛无助地看着那位一脸担忧的金发吸血鬼。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

艾德蒙的IBM被爱丽丝拿到了楼下。——说实在的，他不知道下了多大的功夫才说服自己将这段视频公开给他的家人看。  
是的，这种事情不应该瞒着他们。——家人就是能够分享喜怒哀乐的存在。独自承担是对自己的不负责，同样也是对他们的不尊重。  
卡莱尔这么想，他也是。

男孩儿关上盥洗室的门，飞快地脱掉了自己的衣服，然后站在洁白的浴缸里仰着头让喷头里的水顺着自己的脸颊流下去，慢慢地开始填满这个巨大的容器。  
他不敢下楼和他的家人们一起再看第二遍了。——他怕他自己会当场崩溃。那样的场景无疑是在给他们添乱，这是没有必要的。所以他此时才会躲进盥洗室以洗澡为理由努力地让自己冷静下来。  
“艾德？”  
艾德蒙立即睁开眼睛，转头看着那个站在门旁的金发吸血鬼。——卡莱尔是什么时候进来的？为什么他一点儿动静都没听到？  
男孩儿带着询问的眼神看着自家伴侣，几乎忘记了自己此刻正赤裸着身子站在对方的面前。  
“你……也要洗澡吗？”艾德蒙疑惑地看着卡莱尔将一对干净的衣物放在了盥洗室的架子上。——爱德华不是才带着贝拉回家收拾东西吗？他们还有一个多小时的时间，没理由这么急啊？  
卡莱尔看了他一眼，然后走上前，拉住了浑身湿淋淋的男孩儿，似乎很想把他从浴缸里扯出来。  
“等等！——我还没洗完！”  
下一秒，卡莱尔就吻住了艾德蒙的嘴唇，双手紧抱着对方的腰如同拔萝卜一样将对方抱起来用浴巾裹住了放在梳妆台上。  
“唔——”男孩儿扯了扯对方的衣领，对这个吻回应得并不热情。——大概是因为心里还在惦记着那一浴缸的热水。  
不过卡莱尔可没有让艾德蒙继续洗下去的打算了。——他用左手牢牢地扣住了对方的两只手腕，将它们抬到了男孩儿头顶的位置，在确保对方不会挣脱之后才再次低下头吻了上去。  
这次的吻比以往经历过的任何一次都要来的激烈，同时也带上了浓浓的，侵略的气息。  
还没等艾德蒙来得及抗议，卡莱尔的另一只手就已经顺势摸上了他的胸口。——吸血鬼略微冰凉的指尖正轻轻地磨蹭着柔软的乳尖，任凭对方如何挣扎都没有停下来的意思。  
“卡莱尔！”终于凭借着对方接吻间歇而夺回了语言权的艾德蒙红着脸指责道，“你在干什——”  
“我害怕，艾德。”卡莱尔皱着眉头看着面前微微喘息的男孩儿，“我不知道到为什么，但是我发誓自己从来都没有这么不安过。”  
艾德蒙愣了一下，然后小声地问道：“是因为我吗？”  
“能够影响我的只有你。”卡莱尔轻轻地回答道。——那对儿金色的瞳孔中似乎写满了挣扎的情绪。  
“对不起。——我应该怎么做才能让你安心一点儿？”  
“我不知道你在想什么，但是我知道你非常愤怒。我害怕你会因为他对彼得做的事情而不顾一切地跑去找他。”卡莱尔一字一顿地说道，“你无法想象人类在吸血鬼眼中是多么不堪一击。——我现在有一种非常不好的感觉，艾德。它几乎坏到让我产生了可能会突然失去你的错觉……是的，就算几年前在德纳利山脉的时候都没有这么强烈的……”  
“不，我不会跑去找他。——就算要去也会带上你。”男孩儿摇了摇头，伸手捧住了卡莱尔完美的脸颊认认真真地说道，“现在别说要砍下一根手指了，我就算连他的头发都摸不到。有这种明显的实力差距放在这里，我又不愚蠢，怎么会跑去找他？——不用担心我，放心好吗，卡莱尔？你是卡伦家的家长，不能因为我一个人而被扰得心烦意乱。”  
“我现在的身份不是你的父亲，艾德。”卡莱尔将艾德蒙紧紧地环入了怀里，“我是你的伴侣。——现在正因为你的事情而担忧得无法正常思考。给我一点儿安慰好吗？”  
男孩儿抿了抿嘴，抬起头扣着卡莱尔的后脑勺冲着对方线条优美的嘴唇狠狠地吻了上去，过了很久才分开。  
“这样可以吗？”  
“不够。”卡莱尔收紧了搂在艾德蒙腰际的胳膊，侧了侧脸颊，用自己的嘴唇轻轻地磨蹭着对方的耳垂，然后压低了声音说道。“可以更进一步吗？”  
男孩儿僵硬了。——卡莱尔是那个意思吗？！真的是那个意思吗？！等等这样真的可以吗？楼下可是有一群吸血鬼啊！！！  
金发吸血鬼见艾德蒙没反应，于是便恶作剧一般地叼住了对方的耳廓，用自己的舌尖轻轻地舔了舔那粉红粉红的皮肤。  
男孩儿立即像触电了一般颤抖了一下，差点儿呻吟出声。——他的耳朵怕痒，根本经不起碰，更别说这么做的人是卡莱尔了。  
“水声足够大。”卡莱尔贴着艾德蒙的耳朵轻轻地说道，“放心，他们听不到。”  
“可，可是……”  
“我不会勉强你。——如果你真的不想做的话。”  
【可是都已经被压倒在这里了还谈什么勉强不勉强啊！！！】  
男孩儿在自己脑海中咆哮了一句，然后光荣地牺牲在了吸血鬼热情的亲吻中。  
“艾德？”卡莱尔结束了这个深吻，捧着对方的脸颊露出了一个询问的表情。  
“嗯……小心点儿，别把我拆了。”被对方吻得晕晕乎乎的艾德蒙搂着吸血鬼微凉的脖颈轻轻地哼了一声。  
“当然，我的男孩儿。”卡莱尔笑了一声，低下头轻轻地吻住了男孩儿已经变得火热的脸颊。


	71. 浴室

艾德蒙一直以为卡莱尔信奉的是柏拉图式爱情（以西方哲学家柏拉图命名的一种人与人之间的精神爱情，追求心灵沟通，排斥肉欲，理性的精神上的纯洁爱情），毕竟这位金发吸血鬼总是过于完美，反而给人一种禁欲的感觉。所以除了做梦的时候，男孩儿根本就没想过对方会主动提出进行一次“双人运动”。  
是的，当初爱丽丝说她看到了他们两个人在床上的场景的时候，艾德蒙还有点儿不信。——看来他就不应该对她的天赋产生怀疑……因为不管细节怎么变，大的趋势是不会有多大差别的。  
虽然男孩儿曾经有过在迷迷糊糊的时候被卡莱尔脱光了洗了个澡的经历，可是到了真正清醒着面对后者的时候，他仍旧觉得十分别扭。——对自己伴侣的回应也显得笨手笨脚地，几乎连自己的手应该放在哪里都不知道。  
比起男孩儿的尴尬，卡莱尔到是一副非常淡然的样子。——他抱着浑身发热的艾德蒙坐在了一尘不染的地板上，一边轻轻地亲吻着对方温热的脖颈，一边用自己微凉的手掌在男孩儿敏感的腰部摩挲着。  
“痒！”当卡莱尔将自己的手再次覆在对方的乳尖时，艾德蒙猛地颤抖了一下，立即伸手将吸血鬼的指尖自己的胸口上移开，“别碰这里好吗？”  
“不行。”金发吸血鬼扣住了男孩儿的手腕，低下头探出舌尖轻轻地舔了舔对方的乳尖，然后非常满意地看到后者“唰”地一下涨红了脸。“既然这里是你的敏感点我就更不能放过了，你说对吗？”  
“……这，这不公平！”被这句话堵的无法堂堂正正地反驳对方的艾德蒙委屈地说道，“为什么只能你碰我？”  
“我有说过不允许你碰我了吗？”卡莱尔微笑着张开了双臂，“恰恰相反，我很欢迎你亲自来触碰我。”  
“那你可不许反悔！”男孩儿皱着眉头嘟哝了几句，然后闪电般地伸出手，隔着裤子直直地摁在了卡莱尔的双腿之间。  
金发吸血鬼僵硬了几秒，似乎没料到艾德蒙会直接冲着最关键的地方下手。在惊讶之余他也在感叹自己居然如此受用。  
于是男孩儿才能在此时带着灿烂的笑容得意洋洋地看着卡莱尔皱着眉头哼了一声，似乎是被他刺激得不轻。  
“再来，再来！”艾德蒙觉得自己非常喜欢金发吸血鬼刚刚的表情。——几乎性感到令他觉得眩晕。  
可事实上，还没等这位调皮的男孩儿拉开对方裤子上的拉链，他就被吸血鬼那微凉的手掌先一步包裹住了自己半挺的下身。  
糟糕！！！忘记了自己现在没穿衣服！！！  
“现在该我了，嗯？”卡莱尔低沉地声音在艾德蒙的耳侧响起，令他莫名其妙地打了个哆嗦。  
下一秒，卡莱尔便捏紧了男孩儿滚烫的下体，开始轻轻地把玩着手里温暖的，半立着的小家伙。  
艾德蒙从来都没有自己解决过自己的生理需求。——这并不意味着他不想，而是因为他不敢。这就是家人都是吸血鬼的坏处之一了。  
因为如果他一旦这样干了，先不说如何才能瞒得过吸血鬼们的灵敏嗅觉，单单一个爱德华·卡伦就能把他吃的死死的。——对方的读心术几乎能把当时的每一个细节都看得一清二楚，听得一清二楚。这样不管怎么说都等于是他在公然耍流氓。  
所以男孩儿从来都是默默地起床，然后再默默地将自己的内裤扔进垃圾桶，接着再从柜子里拿一条新的换上。——简直过得不能再悲惨。  
不过现在被卡莱尔握在手里这么“按摩”了一会儿，似乎感觉还挺不错？反正让他舒服得直哼哼。  
这个想法刚刚形成就被他心里的羞耻心打破了。——连自己都没怎么碰的地方现在正待在卡莱尔的手里！！！  
单是这样一个事实都有可能让艾德蒙捂着脸钻进洞里躲起来，更别说卡莱尔还将他禁锢起来，不断地舔舐着他的乳尖。——他身上被对方触碰的地方就像着了火一般，沁入他的神经线内化作一股一股几乎能够将他的理智全部斩断的银色电流。  
“卡莱尔……”男孩儿有气无力地趴在吸血鬼的肩膀上叹息一般地说道，“别弄了，我要烧起来了。”  
卡莱尔轻笑了一声，转过头亲吻着艾德蒙的脸颊，同时加快了自己手上的动作。  
“嘶——别这样……”被卡莱尔刺激到了的男孩儿颤抖了一下，紧紧地抓住了对方已经被揉得皱皱巴巴的衬衣，几乎是祈求一般地说道。“啊——别……”  
“嘘——乖一点儿，我的男孩儿。一会儿就好了，相信我。”卡莱尔微笑着安慰着对方，“趴好，嗯？”  
艾德蒙抽了抽鼻子，然后将自己的脸颊埋进了对方的脖颈里，有一下没一下地喘息着，有几次几乎已经呻吟出声了。  
随着动作的加快，手里的小艾德蒙又渗出了一些晶莹的液体，然后又被卡莱尔那灵活的手指画着圈儿轻轻地抹掉。——它开始变得越发坚硬，在吸血鬼微凉的手里轻轻跳动着想要释放出来。  
意识到时机差不多了的卡莱尔立即紧紧地钳住了手里的小家伙，给了它一个人类能够承受得住的压力。——身上的男孩儿立即哼了一声，颤抖着身子不负所望地全部射在了他的手心里。  
高潮来的太过酣畅，这使得艾德蒙趴在吸血鬼的肩膀上闭着眼睛大口喘息着。——绵长的余韵让他产生了一种仿佛置身云端的错觉，脑袋里正在运转的齿轮也几乎因此而暂时罢工了，将他的身体全部交给了本能。  
所以，当卡莱尔压低了声音问他知否觉得舒服的时候，男孩儿便如同一只顺从的小绵羊一般乖乖地点了点头，然后立即化作一只饥饿的小狼崽扑上来狠狠地吻住了对方的嘴唇。  
卡莱尔没料到艾德蒙会这样扑上来狠狠地吻着他，呼吸急促地想要把自己的舌头挤进来和他搅在一起。  
这种情况下他还能拒绝吗？  
当然不会。  
金发吸血鬼搂着男孩儿柔韧的腰，凭借着种族优势将对方那一点儿也不安分的的小舌头顶进了它原来的地方，然后再探去和它纠缠在了一起。  
卡莱尔很喜欢艾德蒙和他接吻的样子。——那样半闭着的眼睑总是能够让他看到对方那不断颤抖着的细长睫毛，隐隐约约被盖住的蓝宝石一般的瞳仁，以及眼底深深的沉迷。似乎在这一刻所有的事物都变得一文不值，男孩儿的整个宇宙里就只有他一个人。  
两个人的身体在这样热情的亲吻中贴得更近，卡莱尔似乎可以感觉到那颗不断击打着艾德蒙胸腔的心脏同样也在击打着自己，男孩儿身上的香味也因为体温升高而变得更加浓郁，几乎能够将他所有的理智在一瞬间摧毁掉。  
如果艾德蒙是吸血鬼的话，卡莱尔就可能会直接将对方压倒在地板上狠狠地侵犯一番，但是介于他的伴侣此时还是一个弱小的人类，所以这样的冲动怎么说也不能让它化为现实。——男孩儿会被他捏断骨头的。  
卡莱尔凑近了艾德蒙的脖子，用自己的嘴唇轻轻地在对方的颈动脉附近的皮肤磨蹭，感受着那薄薄的皮肤下的蓬勃生命力。——蓝瞳男孩儿半眯着眼睛缩了缩脖子，似乎被他蹭的有点儿痒。  
【得快点儿了。】——卡莱尔默默地想。——爱德华那急躁的性格肯定不会让贝拉在斯旺家就留，所以他不得不停止对自家伴侣的挑逗，转而进入了正题。  
于是原本被对方亲吻的舒舒服服的男孩儿便突然感觉到了一根抵在他穴口处的凉凉的东西，两三秒之后他才意识到那是卡莱尔的手指。  
“听话，放松一点儿。”卡莱尔温柔地哄道，等艾德蒙点头了之后才将自己沾了精液的手指慢慢地探进了那滚烫狭窄的小穴里。  
卡莱尔的动作很慢，同时也很轻柔。——这使得男孩儿能够清楚地察觉到自己的肠肉被吸血鬼的手指一点一点地抚平，扩张的感觉。  
“卡……卡莱尔！”  
“放松，艾德。”卡莱尔轻轻地说道，呼吸声越发地低沉。  
吸血鬼是不需要空气的，所以这位英俊的家长此时肯定不是因为生理需求而扩充着自己的肺部，那么是因为什么呢？  
艾德蒙低下头，然后意料之中地看到了对方双腿之间支起来的“小帐篷”。——是啊，卡莱尔是吸血鬼，但是同时，他也是一个男性。  
“卡莱尔，别弄了，直接来吧。”男孩儿抚摸着对方金灿灿的短发，轻轻地说道。  
“不行。——再等等。”卡莱尔吻了吻男孩儿的眼窝，开始慢慢地深入了第二根手指。  
与刚才不同，卡莱尔的动作不再是纯粹的扩张，而是开始模仿性行为的动作而不断地进进出出，同时不忘了用自己的指腹轻轻地按压艾德蒙的肠壁，刺激着对方青涩的身体。  
几秒之后，卡莱尔知道自己成功了。  
他的男孩儿蓦地绞紧了他的手指，身体紧绷着发出了一声破碎的呻吟。  
“别弄了，卡莱尔。——够了。”艾德蒙环着卡莱尔的脖子一边喘息一边低声祈求道。——他觉得自己已经快被对方的温柔给急死了。  
“你会疼。”卡莱尔无奈地说道，“再给我一点儿时间？”  
“不行，我现在就要。——不许弄疼我。”男孩儿霸道地说道。  
卡莱尔被艾德蒙的要求逗得哭笑不得。  
“你总有办法的。”男孩儿贴着吸血鬼的耳朵说道，“伟大的卡伦医生。”  
“好吧……我可不敢辜负你的期望。”卡莱尔微笑着吻了吻男孩儿的耳朵，然后从自己的兜里掏出了一个精美的包装。  
“……安全套？等等，你为什么会把这种东西放在兜里？早就准备好了？”艾德蒙的表情有点儿古怪，似乎刚刚才吞下一个薄荷味的巧克力，“好吧，这不是重点。——我没有艾滋病。就算有也不会传染给你。”  
“我当然知道你没有。”卡莱尔的笑意更深了，“这个能降低进入你的难度，也不会让你觉得我的太冰。”  
男孩儿红着脸咳嗽了一声。——他有点儿佩服对方能这么平和地说出这种色气满满的话。  
卡莱尔温柔地捏了捏艾德蒙的腰，然后低下头把手里的包装撕掉，拉开了裤子的拉链，握着自己的下身，将它飞快地套了上去。  
目睹了整个过程的男孩儿露出了一种不可置信的表情。——他伸手握住了卡莱尔的下身，然后又看了看自己的。  
“没关系，你还小。”  
“哦，闭嘴，卡莱尔！”艾德蒙气急败坏地说道。  
卡莱尔笑着摸了摸对方的脊柱，然后将面前的男孩儿整个儿抱了起来，放在了一旁的梳妆台上。  
“放松，嗯？”  
艾德蒙立即点了点头。  
卡莱尔微微敛首，扶着男孩儿滚烫的腰凭借着刚刚不怎么充分的扩张以及安全套和对方精液的润滑作用缓缓地将自己下身的前端挤进了对方的穴口中。——被那种紧致且炙热的柔软肌肉所包裹着的感觉让他忍不住轻轻地哼了一声，然后便被一旁的水声盖住了，除了他之外没人能听见。  
“再放松一点儿，艾德。”金发吸血鬼吻了吻对方的脖子，轻声建议道，“这样还是有点儿困难。”  
“唔——还有多少？”艾德蒙咬着牙问道。——卡莱尔是在开玩笑吗？他觉得自己都快被对方整个儿刺穿了。  
“一半。”  
男孩儿抽了抽嘴角，腾出一只手伸了下去，轻轻地摸了摸两个人下体相连的地方。然后便被对方露在外面的长度吓了一跳。——他觉得自己完全可以在这种情况下用这只手捏住剩下的这一部分。  
“……我现在后悔了。”艾德蒙严肃地说道，“放开我，然后去冲一个冷水澡。啊，不，吸血鬼应该去冲一个冰水澡才行。”  
“别这样，艾德。——我想要你——”卡莱尔撬开了男孩儿的嘴唇，将自己的舌头缓缓地伸了进去。  
“唔——”艾德蒙能够感觉到卡莱尔将自己的下身抽出去了一点儿，但是没过两秒钟就再次挤了进来，似乎比上一次进入得还深。  
他试着挣扎了一下，可是马上就被自己的伴侣暴力镇压了。  
金发吸血鬼皱着眉头缓缓地用着力，不断对重复着自己刚才的动作。——不知道重复了多少次之后，他才将自己的下体完全没入了男孩儿的身体里。  
被硬物入侵的不适感使得艾德蒙紧紧地抓住了卡莱尔的衬衫，仰着头控制不住地闷哼了一声，然后有些不由自主地夹紧了身后的小穴，轻轻地呜咽了一声。  
“艾德？”  
“没事，我很好。”男孩儿轻轻地说道。抬起腰就想吞吐对方的下身。  
卡莱尔被艾德蒙的动作吓了一跳。——他完全没料到对方会这么主动。  
“不会觉得疼吗？”卡莱尔迟疑着问道。  
“只是有点儿……涨？”男孩儿觉得自己已经不能准确地形容自己此时的感觉了。“冰冰的。”——他加了一句。  
“看来这个方法不错。”卡莱尔带着笑意说道，“那么，艾德，我的男孩儿。接下来你希望我怎么做呢？”  
“……我说让你拿出去你会答应吗？”艾德蒙翻了个白眼儿，“快点儿，卡莱尔，爱德华要回来了。”  
卡莱尔无奈地摇了摇头，然后开始扶着对方的腰慢慢地律动着。——因为顾及到对方是一位弱小的人类，所以他不敢太过深入或者太过用力，只能尽可能地，轻而浅地刺激着男孩儿的身体，时不时地俯下身附加一个湿湿的吻。  
但是对于吸血鬼来说并不怎么尽兴的动作放在人类身上已经可以算是非常热情了。  
艾德蒙搂着卡莱尔的脖子微微仰起头，半眯着那对儿漂亮的猫眼儿感受着后穴里越来越高的热度，如同被小电压电击的酥酥麻麻的感觉渐渐升起，沿着他的脊柱开始向上攀附着，使得男孩儿在条件反射地不断地收缩肠肉的同时也毫无自觉性地在吸血鬼的耳边发出了几声相当诱人的呻吟。  
卡莱尔愣了一下，然后猛地皱起了眉头，看起来有些痛苦地进行了一次绵长的深呼吸。  
他好像把这件事想得有点儿太容易了。——艾德蒙的身体比他想象中的还要好。不论是那浓烈的香味，皮肤柔软的感觉，还是那灼热温暖且紧致的后穴，随便单出其中的一项就有可能让他发狂。更不要说对方还趴在他的耳朵旁边呻吟着呼唤他的名字，那灼热的空气喷在他的耳朵上差点儿让他忍不住抬起腰将自己的下身狠狠地顶进去。  
“卡莱尔？”男孩儿有些担忧地看着自己面前的吸血鬼，他似乎意识到自己给对方造成了某些方面的困扰，于是便推搡着卡莱尔的肩膀表示可以终止。  
“没事。”金发吸血鬼睁开了自己金灿灿的双眼，努力想将里面包含着的情欲抹去，“我只是稍微有点儿……难以自制。”  
“你能控制的。”艾德蒙轻轻地说道，“我相信你。”  
“我喜欢你说这句话的样子。”卡莱尔耳语般地说道，“相当迷人。——我可以稍微快一点儿吗？这个速度对我来说是折磨。”  
“只要我承受得了。”男孩儿眯着双眼妥协道。  
“受不了的时候告诉我。”  
“当然。”  
卡莱尔吻住了艾德蒙的嘴唇，抬起自己的腰稍微加快了律动的频率。——后者颤抖了一下，然后用自己的双腿紧紧地卡住了对方的腰部。  
金发吸血鬼的下身稍微带着一点儿弯，而这个部位此时正飞快地摩擦着男孩儿的最敏感的地方。——艾德蒙似乎可以感受到对方下身上的小沿儿轻轻地蹭过自己软绵绵的肠肉，使得这个地方的肠肉变成了电流接收器，快感几乎是成堆地往上冒。  
“卡莱尔……唔——可以再快一点儿。”男孩儿被对方顶的发晕，所以说了什么就连他自己也没意识到。“唔——好舒服——”  
于是这位英俊的家长露出了一个笑容，握着对方的腰微微用力向上一顶——  
而就在艾德蒙感觉自己可能会再次射出来的时候，卡莱尔突然停下了自己的动作。——他歪了歪脑袋，似乎在思考什么事情。  
这次又怎么了？——男孩儿觉得自己有点儿不爽。是啊，不管是谁，在快要再次高潮的时候被强制性终止了动作都会有点儿不满吧。  
“艾德。”  
“嗯？”  
“安全套破了。”卡莱尔笑着说道。  
“什么？”  
还没等艾德蒙领悟到这句话的意思，卡莱尔便已经飞快地退出去，将前方破了一个小洞的安全套扔在一边，然后再次进入了他的身体。  
没有了橡胶表面做接触面之后，两个人之间的摩擦似乎变得更剧烈了。  
卡莱尔将男孩儿抱起来披着浴巾抵在了光滑的瓷砖上，扶着对方的胯部一下一下地顶弄着，几乎每一次都直直地抵在艾德蒙的那一点上，成功地换来了对方几声破碎的呻吟。  
“艾德？”卡莱尔搂着男孩儿轻轻地问道，同时不忘了伺候对方如白玉一般精致的下身。“你可以继续……嗯，允许我加快速度吗？”  
“无所谓……我想我要射了。”艾德蒙喘息着说道。  
卡莱尔露出了一个温柔的笑容，然后加重了力道更加深入地律动了几下。——男孩儿喘息的越来越厉害，几秒种后，他猛地颤抖了一下，弓着脊背绞紧了身体里的小卡莱尔，然后不受控制地再次射了出来，喷洒在吸血鬼那敞开衣领的衬衣上。  
金发吸血鬼皱了皱眉头，双手紧紧地禁锢着艾德蒙的腰身，就着男孩儿后穴收缩的力道重重地抽插了几下，然后一边用嘴唇堵住了对方的呻吟，一边飞速地抽出自己的下身抵在对方的小腹上放任自己射了出来。


	72. 你们要是有意见就死定了

从花洒中喷出来的水珠落在白色的浴缸里，不断地发出“哗啦啦”的响声，虽然有浪费资源的嫌疑，但是这无疑是一个遮挡住吸血鬼听力的最好方法。  
事实就像卡莱尔说的那样。——这场激烈的运动除了两个当事人之外，谁也不知道。  
于是，当换完衣服的金发吸血鬼抱着半梦半醒并且浑身散发着沐浴露清香的艾德蒙从盥洗室里走出来的时候，家里人都以为男孩儿是在洗澡的时候突发间歇性头痛所以才虚弱成这个样子的。

——————————————————————————————————————————

“哦，我的天哪，卡莱尔，他又头疼了吗？”埃斯梅关心地走上前问道。  
“只是有点儿累而已，放心吧，他没事。”卡莱尔低下头，温柔地看着艾德蒙缓缓地转了转脑袋，在他的肩膀上找了一个舒服的地方枕着，渐渐地睡熟了。  
“他一定累坏了。”埃斯梅心疼地揉了揉男孩儿的头发，显得难过极了，“在经过今天的这些事以后……哦，我可怜的孩子。”  
“他会好起来的，埃斯梅。”罗莎莉从沙发上站起来说道，“我们都知道他很坚强。”  
埃斯梅点了点头，然后开始向卡莱尔建议让艾德蒙回床上睡。  
可是还没等对方表态，贾斯帕就“唰”地一声出现在了客厅里，露出了一个严肃的表情。  
“劳伦特。”卡莱尔立即说道。  
“他来这儿干什么？”罗莎莉皱着眉头说道，“那个女孩儿不在这里。”  
“我去看看。——他应该不是来宣战的。”贾斯帕微微敛首，从打开的落地窗跳了出去，用了不到三秒钟的时间就赶到了卡伦家别墅的空地上。如同巡视领地的雄狮一般警惕地注视着树林边缘的小路。  
“让他得待在这儿。——在我们身边更安全一些。”卡莱尔转了个身，将怀里睡得正香的男孩儿放在了软绵绵的沙发上，低下头轻轻地在对方的额头上印下了一个吻。  
“他会被发现的。”罗莎莉摇了摇头。  
“恐怕他已经被发现了。——距离足够近。”卡莱尔扫了一眼窗外，将自己的外套脱下来盖在了艾德蒙的肚子上，“不过我想他是不会选择与我们作对的……在球场的时候我就能看出来，劳伦特与另外三个人不同。——他比较理智，并不想惹火上身。”

——————————————————————————————————————————

当艾德蒙迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛时，首先看到的不是屋顶，床幔，亦或是光彩照人的卡莱尔。——他眨了眨眼睛，花了很长时间才意识到自己眼前那团黑乎乎的东西居然是车窗外飞驰而过的树影。  
他怎么在车里？  
男孩儿“噌”地一声从梅赛德斯宽敞的后座上直起了身子，有些迷茫地打量着周围的场景。  
“卡莱尔？”  
“卡莱尔现在应该在蒙大拿州。”爱丽丝充满活力的声音从副驾驶座上传了过来，“他把你们交给我们了。”  
艾德蒙愣了一下，然后才意识到开车的人是贾斯帕，而坐在后座另一端的人则是爱德华新交的人类女朋友。——对方的脸色很不好，似乎不久之前才哭过。她冲他草草地打了一个招呼，然后就又缩成了一团，看起来既焦虑又难过。  
男孩儿抿了抿嘴，低下头看着戴在自己左腕上的电子表，似乎不打算去安慰贝拉。——现在是凌晨三点。  
“这大半夜的我们要开车去哪儿？”  
“凤凰城。”  
“我们要开车去亚利桑那州？！”艾德蒙抬高了声音，然后又像突然意识到什么了一样转头看了看贝拉，“哦……这是爱德华的主意？”  
“准确的说，是爱德华和我的主意。”爱丽丝说道，“我和贾斯帕得先带着你们躲开詹姆斯的追踪……”  
“詹姆斯是谁？——是他吗？”  
“不，不是他，是金色头发的那个。他的另一个同伴，安东尼……哦，我忘了你不知道他的名字。那个害你失去了亲人的混蛋名叫‘安东尼’，艾德。另外两个是劳伦特和维多利亚。劳伦特保持中立，在和我们接触之后就表示自己要离开这里去北方。而维多利亚是詹姆斯的伴侣，目前正待在福克斯。”爱丽丝不知道从哪儿掏出了一部黑色的手机，然后将它递给了艾德蒙，“安东尼显然在球场上认出了你，知道你目前是个人类。——我们护送贝拉回家的时候爱德华听到了他的想法，他想怂恿詹姆斯和他一起先杀了你。”  
“既然这样又为什么让我和贝拉待在一起？”男孩儿疑惑地问道，“这样不是让他们的行动变得更便利了吗？抓到一个杀掉了旁边就是另一个，连路都不用赶了。”  
“不，艾德。——安东尼和詹姆斯都认为你们会和自己的伴侣待在一起，所以卡莱尔和爱德华才会带着能够代表你们气味的东西分别向北和向东。——等离我们足够远的时候，就会找机会杀了那两个吸血鬼。”  
“这个主意坏透了。”艾德蒙皱着眉头说道，“一旦对方意识到自己被骗了，那么他们返回的速度绝对要比爱德华和卡莱尔快。”  
“至少他们没有私人飞机。”爱丽丝狡黠地说道，“放心吧，艾德。——凤凰城的阳光非常充足，至少在白天，你们是非常安全的……你为什么不先给卡莱尔发个信息告诉他你醒了呢？”  
“我觉得现在更要紧的事是说服你放弃这个计划。”男孩儿摇了摇头，“我认为我和和贝拉必须分开。”  
“卡莱尔也是这么说的，可是没办法。——如果分开的话家里就腾不出别的人手来分别保护你们两个了。”贾斯帕今天晚上第一次开口了，“我们同时还得保护待在福克斯的斯旺警长。”  
艾德蒙皱着眉头闭上了嘴。——他忘记了贝拉身后还有一个斯旺警长。而且，恕他直言，爱丽丝，罗莎莉和埃斯梅在对上人类的时候应该没什么问题，但是如果对方是擅长追猎的男性吸血鬼的话，可能单独应付起来就有点儿吃力了。  
“哦……我恨不得自己下一秒就变成吸血鬼。”男孩儿有些烦躁地划开了手机屏幕，飞快地编辑了一条信息投递到了卡莱尔的手机里。“我们有多久才能到？”  
“大概还得7个小时。”  
“好吧，7个小时。”

在这之后，车厢里就变得安静起来了。——看得出来，爱丽丝和贾斯帕正在努力为后座上的两个人类提供一个宁静的睡眠环境，但是艾德蒙和贝拉都没有心情睡觉。  
前者是因为一直在思考可行性高并且又非常安全的（至少是和现在比起来）吸血鬼应对方案，而后者则是因为担忧与恐惧。  
有了不用睡觉的吸血鬼和性能优异的轿车，他们四个只用了一天的时间就走完了三天的路程。  
然后，在早上10点的时候，黑色的梅赛德斯拐上了凤凰城的110公路，向着这座亚利桑那州阳光城市的机场开去。  
艾德蒙觉得自己这辈子都没见过如此充沛的阳光。——头顶处明晃晃的太阳正毫无余力地炫耀着自己的光和热，透过一排排棕榈树的枝叶在地上形成了点点的光斑。路上的行人们都穿着颜色鲜亮的短袖T恤，有好多年轻的女孩子甚至都穿上了又短又紧的露脐装和小短裙，看起来兴致极高地聊着天来往于各个服装店之间……  
到处都是金色的，灿烂无比的金色。  
这让男孩儿不由自主地想到了远在蒙大拿州的卡莱尔。——这位吸血鬼的发色和瞳色就如同这里耀眼明亮的阳光一般迷人。  
意识到这一点的艾德蒙突然发现自己只是和对方分开了不到两天的时间而已，他却已经开始想念了。  
想到这儿，男孩儿蓦地回忆起了不久之前他和卡莱尔在家里的盥洗室里——还好对方的动作还算轻柔，不然他现在肯定连腰都直不起来。  
【咳，别这样。现在不是想这个问题的时候。】——艾德蒙拍了拍自己的脸颊，在心里把自己唾弃了一番。  
男孩儿低下头，将手机上的信息又读了一遍。——他的伴侣在两个小时前发短信过来告诉他自己正身处比林斯的郊外，和罗莎莉在一起，并且用了几乎半个屏幕的篇幅来安慰艾德蒙让他别担心。  
怎么可能会不担心。  
男孩儿叹了一口气。——他可没忘记当年在德纳利山脉发生的事情。  
不过好一点的是，这次跟在卡莱尔身边的是一个吸血鬼，而且对手有且只有一个。——所以应该可以称得上是比较安全的。  
艾德蒙把手机塞进自己的兜里，然后将自己的脑袋靠在车玻璃上，闭着眼睛想要休息一会儿，可还没等他睡着，爱丽丝就已经开始呼唤他的名字了。  
“艾德？——醒醒。”爱丽丝轻轻地说道，“我们已经到机场了。”  
男孩儿揉了揉眼睛，透过车窗向外看了一眼。——他们的车正停在凤凰城国际空港的对面，一家看起来非常整洁的旅馆之前。  
“哦，那么接下来我们要坐飞机去埃及吗？那儿可能更炎热一点儿。”  
“不，我们得暂时住在机场附近。——为了以防万一。”贾斯帕将一个黑色的背包递了过来，里面装着一沓钞票和一份伪造的驾照（在美国，驾照就是身份证，乘坐国内飞机要出示驾照，住宾馆要出示驾照，凡是需要身份证明的地方都需要出示驾照），“艾德，你和贝拉可以先去领钥匙吗？外面还有太阳，我们暂时出不去。”  
“当然。”贝拉点了点头，她看起来似乎非常疲惫。“艾德蒙？我们现在走吗？”  
“等等，贝拉……查尔斯·弗朗西斯·泽维尔（X教授）？”艾德蒙瞪大了眼睛注视着自己手上的驾照。——上面的照片确实是他没错，但是旁边的这个名字究竟是怎么回事？“别这样，你们为什么不让我叫‘埃里克·兰谢尔（万磁王）’？他可是我最喜欢的漫威角色之一。”  
贾斯帕笑了一声。  
“哦！这是艾美特的主意。”爱丽丝欢快地说道，“他说这个名字很适合你。”  
“一点儿都不适合！！！完全不知道他为什么会认为我适合X教授的名字！！！在我看来我们一点儿相似的地方都没有！！！——而且重点是我有头发！！！他应该把这个名字给爱德华！！！整个卡伦家究竟是谁拥有正牌读心术？！哼，等这件事过去了我就称呼他为‘伊丽莎白’！！！给他买法国的女式内衣做圣诞礼物！！！你们要是敢有意见就死定了！！！”男孩儿不满地说了一句，然后就在爱丽丝，和贾斯帕的笑声中推开车门大步流星地走向了对面的宾馆。


	73. 漫长的一天

当艾德蒙躺在床上进入梦乡的时候已经是深夜两点了。——屋外一片漆黑，似乎只能看到几条空荡荡的高速公路以及新建的机场昼夜停车楼。

贾斯帕将自己陷入白色的沙发里，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着自己面前的电视屏幕，上面正在播报一条关于普林斯顿大学的新闻，听起来非常无趣。而贝拉和爱丽丝正坐在位于起居室的一张咖啡桌附近的地板上，兴趣索然地吃着上面的食物。前者是因为饥饿，后者则是想干点儿什么来转移自己的注意力。  
“艾德蒙呢？”贝拉沉默了一会儿，然后轻轻地开口问道，“我没看到他。”  
“我把他劝去睡觉了。”爱丽丝转过头来飞快地回答道，“再让他熬夜的话卡莱尔会担心的。”  
贝拉点了点头，将自己的视线放在了电视屏幕上。——这时新闻已经结束了，上面正播着一条关于睫毛膏的广告。  
过了半分钟之后，这位棕发女孩儿推开了摆在她面前的盘子，有些担忧地再次看向了爱丽丝，“发生了什么事，爱丽丝？”  
“什么事也没有。”爱丽丝睁大了自己的眼睛，显得十分诚恳，但是贝拉似乎不怎么相信她的话。  
“我们现在在做什么？”  
“在等卡莱尔打电话过来。”  
“而他这会儿早该打电话过来了，对吗？”  
“嘘——”爱丽丝的眼睛掠过她放在包上的手机，和另一边紧闭着的房门，“别让艾德听到了。”  
贝拉露出了一个疑惑的眼神。  
“艾德以前……经历了某些非常不好的事情，所以他现在非常害怕卡莱尔会出事。”爱丽丝抿了抿嘴，努力让自己的与其保持平和。“如果他知道卡莱尔没有按时打电话过来的话，可能就再也睡不着了。——即便他知道‘没有消息就是好消息’的道理。”  
“那爱德华呢？他有打来过电话吗？”贝拉问道。  
“不，也没有。”  
“这意味着什么？”贝拉的声音有些颤抖，“他到现在还没打过来？”  
“只能说明他并没有什么需要告诉我们的。”爱丽丝平静地说道，“放心，贝拉，你什么都不用担心，你在这里很安全。”  
“你听到劳伦特说的话了。”贝拉如同耳语一般地说道，但是她知道他们都能听见，“他说过詹姆斯是致命的。如果万一出了什么差错，他们落单了呢？哦，天哪这都是我的错——”  
“贝拉，贝拉，打住。”贾斯帕打断了她，“你的担心是多余的。在这件事上，你得相信我，我们没有人会身陷险境。——我们的家族很强大，唯一害怕的就是失去艾德，或者是你。只要你们两个没事，那我们就没事。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

这真是相当漫长的一天。  
当蓝瞳男孩儿推开自己房间的门来到客厅的时候，他首先看到的就是不断在起居室里踱步的贝拉。他们两个视线相接，然后点了点头打了一个招呼就又错开了。  
贾斯帕和爱丽丝坐在沙发上，安安静静地如同两尊精美的大理石雕像，只有在贝拉或者艾德蒙走动的时候才会用自己的视线追随着这两个弱小的人类。

当头顶处的太阳调转方向开始朝西走的时候，男孩儿回到了自己的床上。——枕在软绵绵的枕头上瞪着眼睛注视着头顶雪白的墙面与复古式的吊灯。  
卡莱尔一直没有回信息给他。——这让他觉得非常焦躁不安。如果不是他还处在被保护的境况下，他肯定会毫不犹豫地冲出旅馆然后坐飞机到蒙大拿州去找那位英俊的金发吸血鬼。  
隔壁的房间有细微的说话声，不过艾德蒙并没有将它放在心上。——这可能是爱丽丝在安慰被吓坏了的贝拉。  
是的，不管怎么说，伊莎贝拉·斯旺都是一个没经历过危险的女孩儿，会被那些负面情绪逼到发疯也是正常的。  
蓝瞳男孩儿叹了一口气，伸手将身子下面的被子拉了拉让它紧紧地裹住自己。——他不喜欢贝拉的性格，这也是没办法的事情。  
当然，贝拉有优点。——她聪明，真诚，善良，有礼貌，可以为了自己母亲的幸福而选择将自己流放到一个根本就不喜欢的小镇里。  
艾德蒙承认这些，但是他却仍旧不喜欢她。  
因为她那不知收敛的好奇心，使得爱德华和罗莎莉之间总是冲突不断；因为她不够坚强，眼泪是男孩儿最讨厌的东西；因为她的所有注意力都在爱德华的身上，而有些忽略了他的家人；因为她对自己那奇怪的态度，好像在她的眼中，艾德蒙·卡伦就是一个怪胎，让她完全不像接近。  
卡莱尔总是建议他去欣赏人们美好的一面，他照做了，但是仍旧没办法避免去讨厌一个人。  
是啊，因为他是个人类。——一种总喜欢揪着别人的缺点与过错不放的生物。  
十分钟后，贾斯帕推门进来了。  
“我以为你在睡觉。”  
“我在思考。”男孩儿把自己的脑袋从被子里钻出来，顶着一头乱糟糟的头发看着那位英俊挺拔的吸血鬼，“怎么了？”  
“追猎者知道自己被骗了……爱丽丝看到詹姆斯来到了凤凰城，这儿不安全了。——爱德华，艾美特和卡莱尔要把你和贝拉带到温哥华去。准备一下好吗？”  
“等等！贾斯帕！”  
“嗯？”  
“爱丽丝能看到……那个男人吗？”  
“能，但是对方一直隐藏在黑暗中，我们无法确定他现在在哪儿。”贾斯帕飞快地说道，“卡莱尔他们马上就到，我和爱丽丝得先去退房。——能拜托你看着贝拉吗？”  
“当然，去吧。”  
贾斯帕冲他点了点头，关上门走了出去。

艾德蒙将自己换下来的衣服扔进了一个白色的纸袋里，然后塞进了爱丽丝带给他的黑色背包。接着，他便在背包的夹层里摸到了一个硬硬的东西。  
男孩儿想了一会儿，然后拉开拉链把它拿了出来。  
这是一把中口径的黑色手【神隐】枪，艾德蒙在武器杂志上见过。——勃朗宁大威力Mark2手枪，产于比利时。虽然最初诞生在1990年，但是它至今仍是比利时军队、英国陆军、印度陆军、等等的标准制式手枪。  
那么……这样一把军用手枪为什么会在他的背包里？  
男孩儿想了一会儿，然后伸出手继续在夹层了摸了一会儿，不出所料地在里面找到了10个弹夹和一张淡黄色的便签纸。  
【这把枪可以在一定距离内起到阻碍吸血鬼的作用，我希望你没有机会用到它。——爱你的卡莱尔。】  
“哦，伟大的卡伦医生原来也会购买枪支。”艾德蒙带着愉快的表情将这把枪塞回了背包里，“太棒了，他还是第一次让我碰真枪。”  
这时，隔壁的房间又传来了细微的说话声，似乎是贝拉在和什么人打电话。  
男孩儿犹豫了一下，刚准备打开门走出去问问她，就听见到对方似乎重复了一个奇怪的地名。——仙人掌街58号。  
再接着，外面就没有动静了。  
艾德蒙抿了抿嘴唇，重新在自己的床上坐下，连上充电器开始检查上面的信息。  
卡莱尔仍旧没有联系他，但是爱德华却这样做了。  
【艾德，拜托你帮忙多照顾贝拉一点儿好吗？拜托了，如果她出事我会疯的。】  
好吧，他的吸血鬼大哥冒着被人追查到手机地址的危险就为了给他说让他多担待贝拉？  
男孩儿叹了一口气，回复了一个“好的”就把手机扔到了一边。——他觉得自己应该现在就践行对方的请求，没错，就是为了能让爱德华安心一点儿。  
可是当艾德蒙在叫了好几次对方的名字都没有得到回应之后，他意识到似乎有哪里不对了。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

伊莎贝拉·斯旺不在自己的房间里。起居室，阳台，盥洗室里都没有人。  
蓝瞳男孩儿立即跑回房间拿起了自己的手机准备给爱丽丝和贾斯帕打电话，等拨通了号码他才意识到卡莱尔发给他们的银色手机是附有保密码的，而他完全不知道那个保密码是什么。——他暗骂了一声，刚想转身下楼就在窗户边瞟到了一个身影。  
棕色长发，绿色的格子衫，体形消瘦，看起来匆匆忙忙的样子。——那不是贝拉还能是谁？  
就10秒钟不到的功夫，贝拉便坐上了一辆出租车，飞速地消失在了艾德蒙的视野中。  
贝拉不蠢。——那么她应该知道现在离开旅馆跑出去是一件很危险的事情，那么她又为什么一声不响地偷偷溜走了呢？  
男孩儿想起了不久前他听到的那个地址。——仙人掌街58号。——然后骂了一句很难听的话。

艾德蒙返回自己的房间，将那把带着弹夹的黑色手枪别在自己后腰的位置上，用衬衫和外套盖着，然后抓着手机和梅赛德斯的车钥匙飞速跑出了旅馆。


	74. 我，是来复仇的

找到那个地址比艾德蒙想象中的还要简单一点儿。——仙人掌街在菲尼克斯，凤凰城的老城区，同样也是市中心。不过非常庆幸它位于市中心，男孩儿在问了路之后几乎没怎么走弯路就来到了这里。  
时间到了下午6点。  
艾德蒙将车停在了一个不引人注意的小巷子里，抬头看着那栋刷着红漆的舞蹈教室。——门前的停车位是空着的，屋里所有的竖式窗帘都拉了下来。深红色的大门上贴着一张告示，上面说舞蹈教室因为春假而暂时关闭。  
男孩儿闭上眼睛用能力把自己的身体包裹住，然后稳住呼吸，打开了门。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

大厅里阴暗又空旷，很是凉爽，空调“嗡嗡嗡”地响个不停。——那些看起来很陈旧的塑料扶手靠墙叠放着，看起来好像随时都会倒下来一般。东边那间更大的舞蹈教室的灯亮着，但那边的窗子的帘子拉了下来。  
艾德蒙把手枪从自己的背后抽了出来，手指微微用力，将位于套筒座后部两侧的保险拉了下来。——他全神贯注以达到百分之五百的注意力来留心周围的情况，一个疏忽都有可能让他或者贝拉丧命。  
说不恐惧是骗人的。  
男孩儿独自面对过吸血鬼。——那种被赤红色双眼瞪视着的感觉曾经让他在很长一段时间里睡不好觉，不过每当这个时候卡莱尔都会把他抱起来，如同安抚一个婴儿一般温柔地拍着他的脊背，哼一首非常古老但是却异常优美的曲子给他听，然后他就会在不知不觉中沉沉地睡过去，直到第二天早上。  
想到这儿，艾德蒙才发现自己简直莽撞到可笑。——他不应该自己一个人追出来。贾斯帕和爱丽丝就在旅馆大厅里，他可以下楼与他们商量对策而不是一个人举着枪如同小偷一般悄无声息地待在这里。  
他居然忘了自己还是人类，也是被猎捕的对象之一。  
卡莱尔知道这一切会非常生气的。  
男孩儿微微晃了一下神。——他想起了当年他在佩斯家的老房子里“纵火”的事情。那时爱德华告诉他卡莱尔最生气的就是他总是随意将自己置于危险之中。而多年后的今天，他再一次这么做了。  
而且多半会死得更惨。  
但是他并不后悔。——这里是市中心，而且现在还是白天。所以家里的吸血鬼们根本没办法大摇大摆地出入这座舞蹈教室，但是他可以。所以现在唯一一个能够保护贝拉的就只有他。  
艾德蒙做这些不是为了那个女孩儿。——是为了爱德华。

男孩儿将自己手机的定位打开，放在了一个隐蔽的地方，然后握紧了自己的手里的武器，一边祈祷着这玩意儿能像穿甲弹一样打穿吸血鬼的皮肤，一边弓着腰慢慢地走进了那间舞蹈教室。  
“已经没事了，妈妈！我们马上就离开这里。”贝拉正跪在脏兮兮的地板上为一位被绑在扶手椅上的中年女性解开那烦人的麻绳，对方一脸紧张地看着刚刚进入房间的艾德蒙。  
男孩儿没有立即走向房间的中央。——他举着手枪小心谨慎地打量了一下房间内部。再确认除了贝拉和那位女性之外就没有其他人了之后，他才垂下了枪口。  
“贝拉！”男孩儿立即跑过来，在贝拉旁边单膝跪下，帮她把一根绳子扯落在地上，“你这是在干什么？来之前为什么不告诉我们？”  
“对不起！！！詹姆斯抓了我的母亲，威胁我必须一个人到这儿来。——我知道这可能会给你们带来困扰，我道歉！对不起！”贝拉看起来非常紧张，“但是我到这里的时候他好像不在。——艾德蒙？”  
“这是你的妈妈？”  
“哦！是的，这是蕾妮。——妈妈，这是艾德蒙，爱德华的弟弟。”  
“艾德蒙？哦！你好！”蕾妮礼貌地打了一声招呼，“贝拉和我提过你们家。”  
“您好。”艾德蒙歪着脑袋露出了一个疑惑的表情……不知道为什么，他的神经总是在试图给他的大脑传递这样一个信息——  
【这不是贝拉的妈妈。】  
他思考了一会儿，然后试探性地向前迈了一步，触碰到了对方的手臂，结果导致他的心脏就像发了疯一样跳得飞快。  
【这个人有问题。】  
也许一开始男孩儿还在怀疑自己，那么现在他不会了。——这不是贝拉的妈妈。不然绝对不会让他产生恐惧的感觉。  
想到这一点，艾德蒙立即站了起来，眯着眼睛仔细地打量着自己眼前的蕾妮。  
“好了，妈妈，我们快点儿离开这里——”  
伊莎贝拉·斯旺有些不理解为什么这位卡伦家最小的孩子要用那种敌视的眼神看着自己的母亲。——艾德蒙·卡伦和蕾妮有过节吗？  
“出什么事了，艾德蒙？”贝拉又问了一遍。  
男孩儿抿着嘴一把就将这位一脸疑惑的女孩儿扯了起来，挡在了身后。——那把黑漆漆的枪口已经对准了那个被绑在椅子上的女人。  
“不！！！你要干什么！！！”贝拉大叫着抓住了艾德蒙的手腕，“她是我妈妈！！！”  
“她不是你妈妈，贝拉。”男孩儿皱着眉头说道，似乎很不爽贝拉阻止了他，“我能感觉到她不是，这是别人假冒的。”  
“假冒的？”蕾妮皱起了眉头，“孩子，你究竟在说什么？”  
贝拉愣了一下，然后似乎想起了艾德蒙的不同之处以及吸血鬼们特有的黑暗天赋，看起来有点儿动摇。“你怎么确定？”  
“我的直觉告诉我她不是你妈妈。”男孩儿“咔嚓”一声拉下了保险，“我需要验证。”  
“哦！看在上帝的份上！——我就是伊莎贝拉·斯旺的母亲！请不要亵渎我身为一个母亲的身份！”蕾妮严肃地说道。  
“妈妈！——你还记得我小时候学过芭蕾吗？有一次要上台表演，我躲起来了，你找到我之后对我说了什么？”贝拉开口问道。  
“哦！我当然记得！我说——‘贝拉！贝拉！哦！上帝！吓死我了，你以后千万别再这样了！”  
贝拉点了点头，转而看向艾德蒙：“她说的没错。”  
男孩儿摇了摇头，飞快地抬起了自己我这枪的手臂。  
“不，艾德蒙！你不能这样！——她就是我的妈妈！蕾妮！！！我们有一样的眼睛！！！”贝拉毫不怀疑地挡在枪口前，“离她远一点儿，艾德蒙·卡伦！！！”  
“贝拉！贝拉！”蕾妮一边试图将贝拉推到一边一边惊恐地叫道，“贝拉别管我，离开这儿。”  
“不，妈妈！我哪儿也不去！”伊莎贝拉飞快地将绑在裤腿上的水果刀（看起来像是从旅馆里带出来的）抽出来，颤抖着用它指着艾德蒙，“别这样，艾德蒙我不想伤害你，离开这儿。——詹姆斯和安东尼不知道什么时候会出现，我们得到人多的地方去，然后再打电话给爱丽丝。”  
被那种不安的感觉而左右的男孩儿完全不想和贝拉解释。——他拉过贝拉的胳膊将她拖到了自己的身后，然后毫不犹豫地扣动了扳机。  
“呯”地一声，一颗子弹从枪管里射出来打在了那个女人的肩膀上。  
接下来的情况是艾德蒙万万没想到的。——站在他身后的贝拉尖叫了一声，几乎是条件反射地举起了水果刀飞快地在他的手臂上划了一刀。  
男孩儿骂了一句，将手枪掉在了地上。

“妈妈！！！”贝拉飞快地扑过去跪在椅子旁，瞪大了那对儿棕色的眼睛一边哭一边叫道，“妈妈你没事吧？”  
当然，没有得到回应。  
“你！！！”贝拉气愤地站起身从地上捡起了那把黑色的手枪，看起来似乎恨不得一枪打死艾德蒙，“你这个凶手！！！——你怎么对得起卡莱尔？你怎么对得起卡伦家的其他人？”  
“贝拉，你听我说……”  
“呯呯”两声，两颗子弹擦着男孩儿的脸颊飞了过去，狠狠地嵌入了贴着金色壁纸的墙壁里。  
“贝拉！你就不能冷静下来听我解释吗？！把枪放下！”艾德蒙生气地大吼着，“我又不是疯子！”  
“不，你就是疯子！！！”贝拉带着哭腔大声地喊着，“你怎么敢？！你怎么敢这样？！我妈妈她才刚和菲尔结婚！！！你别过来！！！离我远一点儿！！！”  
说罢就又扣动了扳机。  
“呯！”地一声，枪声再次响起，一颗铅灰色的子弹带着旋风打在了男孩儿的肩膀上，震断了左肩周围的骨头，使得一股鲜血喷溅出来洒在了地上。  
艾德蒙咬了咬牙哼了一声，并没有发出自己意料之内的惨叫。——看来他早年的经历已经大大地提高了他对疼痛的容忍度，此时他居然觉得被子弹打一枪所带来的疼痛也就这么回事了。

短暂的沉寂之后，舞蹈厅里响起了一阵响亮的拍手声。

贝拉僵硬地转身，看着自己的“母亲”带着与她本人并不相称的笑容从椅子上站了起来。  
“精彩，斯旺小姐。”“蕾妮”一边大笑着一边说道，“不得不多说，你做的比我当年好得多。”  
男孩儿捂着自己的左肩看着那个女人的五官开始变得模糊，最终变为了一个铅灰色头发的男人。  
贝拉瞪大了眼睛，然后转过身看着皱着眉头的艾德蒙，眼里带着显而易见的惊恐之情。  
“下午好，艾德蒙·佩斯。不，也许现在应该称呼你为卡伦先生。”安东尼用他那奇特的咏叹调说道，“时间过得真快不是吗？一眨眼，你都变得这么高了。——看来你过得不错不是吗？卡伦家对你的溺爱使得你早就丧失了原本狠劲？我可没忘了当初在阿拉斯加的那个男孩儿——”  
吸血鬼戏谑着伸出了自己的右手。——上面只有四个指头。  
“哦，让我给你们解释一下。——我和詹姆斯做了一个交易。——我帮他引来伊莎贝拉·斯旺，让他看一场非常有趣的好戏，然后你归我，她归他。这不是一个完美的结局吗？”安东尼抬了抬头，“对吗？詹姆斯？”  
“嗖”地一声。——原本待在房顶上的金发吸血鬼立即出现在大厅里，带着十分满足的笑容。  
“非常满意。”詹姆斯轻轻地说道，“我已经有好几十年没有见过这种好戏了。”  
“你们的兴趣真是相当奇怪。——知道吗？我曾经在精神病院里见到和你们想法一样的人。”艾德蒙咬牙切齿地说道，“别妄想了，他们会杀了你们。”  
“哦，我觉得暂时不用担心这个问题不是吗？”安东尼叹息着说道，似乎忽视了男孩儿对他们的评价，“接下来的才是重头戏，压轴的。——看到隐藏在窗帘旁边的摄像机了吗？我想到时候我可以把这段视频拿去给卡伦医生看。你说他会有什么反应呢？”  
詹姆斯发出了一声闷笑。  
“我最喜欢的就是两个原本站在同一个立场的人反目成仇。——你们瞧，我现在达成目的了不是吗？”安东尼开始慢慢地踱步，这让他看起来就像一只伺机捕猎的猎豹，“你说他们父子两个看到这里会打起来吗？”  
“不会。”男孩儿和贝拉异口同声地说道。  
“哦！这可笑的信任。”吸血鬼不屑地说道，“信任是这个世界上最没用的东西，艾德蒙·卡伦。——让我用我的亲身经历来告诉你吧，孩子。知道我为什么要杀了佩斯夫妇吗？”  
“因为你是个人渣。”  
“不！‘人渣’这个词可不是用来形容我的。它也许可以用来形容一下你的父母？埃德加·佩斯和莉亚·杰诺德。”  
“他们是我的养父母。”  
“看来你活了这么多年仍旧什么都不知道不是吗？那就由我来告诉你，可怜虫。——我和你的父母从高中起就是同学。当然，你的父亲是我最好的哥们儿。大学的时候我和莉亚交往了，毕业之后就结了婚，然后就有了彼得。没错，艾德蒙，彼得是我的儿子。”安东尼看起来非常满意男孩儿此时的表情，“接着，你的母亲，那个婊子，她背叛了我。——他趁我去非洲做项目的时候和埃德加·佩斯勾搭在了一起，然后就有了你。”  
“他们以为我病死在了南非，但是却没想到我能活着回来。——我去见他们，结果却被莉亚用铁锨打晕了扔到了山里，然后她又劝诱作为律师的埃德加不知道使了一些什么样的小把戏将一桩毒品走私罪的帽子扣在了我的头上。”  
“但是我会安安稳稳地待在里面吗？根本不可能。——他们也意识到了这一点，所以就把年仅3岁的彼得和不到一岁的你暂时送到了伦敦的福利院，直到你8岁的时候才将你们都接回去，当然，因为院长是埃德加的姑妈，所以没人会走漏风声。不过我想在你们被‘收养’之后，他们并没有说明他们就是你们的亲生父母，是的。我想他们不敢。”  
“我花了整整十几年的时间越狱，然后再次回到了阿拉斯加的小镇上，找到了佩斯家的住址，在凌晨1点的时候闯进了他们的房子。——我开枪杀死了埃德加，然后用匕首将那个婊子捅成了马蜂窝。但是我明显忽略了你这个小家伙。是啊，埃德加从来都是一个狠角色，我在高中的时候就见到他用砖头把以为抢劫犯砸到头骨碎裂，他的儿子怎么会逊色呢？现在知道我为什么要杀了你了？嗯？艾德蒙……埃德加和莉亚爱情的结晶，哦，多么可爱的小结晶，跳上来就砍断了我的手指。”吸血鬼发出了一声刺耳的笑，“我一看到你就想到了那两个人，让我恨不得把你塞进绞肉机里打成碎末！是啊，你想的没错，我确实是疯了。”  
“……就在我掉转头准备杀了你时，我发现你已经找到了新的庇护所。——卡伦一家。那个外科医生把你保护的几乎密不透风，我根本找不到机会将你从他们的羽翼下夺出来。可是我能就这样放弃吗？不，不会。”  
“我还有最有力的武器在手上。——是的，我当时就是这么认为的。——彼得，他几乎在见我的第一面就知道我是他的父亲。傻孩子，他就这么信任我，认为我是绝对安全的。不过他很快就知道自己错了。”  
“我在金伦加附近的森林里找到了一个废弃的工厂，把他关了进去。——录制了那段视频。没错，他那可笑的爱使得他愿意牺牲自己来保护你，于是你才得以活到今天。”  
“然后，在我苦苦思考应该如何从卡莱尔·卡伦的庇护下将你杀掉的时候，我遇到了我的缔造者。他在听了我的故事之后决定把我变成吸血鬼。——因为他喜欢看好戏。”说罢，他转头看了看仍旧一脸狂热的詹姆斯。“于是我才知到，原来你的新家人居然也是血族。——这简直太令人吃惊了，艾德蒙。不过也对，如果是普通的人类的话，我早就得手了，用不着这么大费周章地把你‘请’过来。”  
“所以你现在明白了吗？艾德蒙？——我，是来复仇的。”


	75. 不得不成为英雄的孩子

“既然这样那就放贝拉离开。”艾德蒙吃惊地发现自己的声音居然这么平静，在听了这个吸血鬼的话之后，他居然没有激动地冲上去和对方打一架，“她和此事毫不相关。”  
“不，你怎么能这么想呢？”安东尼露出了一个愉悦的表情。“如果没有她，我怎么能说服詹姆斯和我一起行动，并且挑战一个家族呢？”  
男孩儿转过头看了一眼贝拉，对方正贴在墙壁上，似乎正在发抖。——可即便是这样，她还是鼓起勇气大声问道——  
“我妈妈在哪儿？”  
“哦，忘记了我们还差你一个解释，我尊贵的小姐。——你难道不庆幸我们放过了你的母亲吗？”安东尼转过头，示意贝拉去看詹姆斯。——后者不知道从哪儿“变”出来了一部录像带，将它高高抛起，然后又轻松地接住。  
“你们人类总是不明白保护自己同类的隐私有多么重要。”詹姆斯微笑着将录像带放进了芭蕾舞教室的电视机里，轻轻地按下了播放键，“我们两个在等待的时候靠这个来打发时间，这是从你家里借出来的，希望你不要介意。”  
屏幕上是一个躲在衣柜里，穿着白色芭蕾舞服的小女孩儿。——举着摄像机的人，也就是蕾妮，在大声地叫道：“贝拉！贝拉！哦！上帝！吓死我了，你以后千万别再这样了！”  
然后小贝拉便一边笑着一边扑进了自己母亲的怀里。  
画面蓝屏了。——詹姆斯摁了停止键。  
“……惹恼一个家族对你们一点儿益处都没有。”艾德蒙回过头来盯着对方那赤红色的眼睛说道，“我曾经见过这么干的吸血鬼之后的下场。”  
“哦！也许不会。”安东尼摇了摇头，然后做出了一个魔术师在施法前的动作。——一秒钟之后，他变成了另一个艾德蒙·卡伦，完美的让人无法找到破绽。“看看，我亲爱的艾德蒙。——这就是我的黑暗天赋。——我可以易容成任何一个我想变成的吸血鬼，甚至是人类。记住，是完全的易容。就像现在，听到我心脏的跳动声了吗？想想看，艾德蒙。如果我变成这个样子拉着卡莱尔·卡伦到森林里散步，他会察觉到哪里不对吗？”  
男孩儿觉得自己的四肢慢慢地变得冰冷。  
“在还没认出我之前，他就会被我撕成碎块。——当然，我很好奇你为什么能在一开始就认出来贝拉的妈妈是有人易容的，也许这和你那迷人的小能力有点儿关系？”话音刚落，他便有点儿不耐烦地转头看了看那个不住颤抖的女孩儿，“哦！真是够了，能不能控制一下你的牙打颤的频率？我觉得我的脑子里进了一只啄木鸟！”  
詹姆斯笑了一声，向前走了几步，抓住了贝拉的头发把她甩到了一边的镜子上。  
“贝拉！！！”艾德蒙见状立即向女孩儿的方向跑去，可还没等他跑到一半，什么东西便夹杂着风声朝着伊莎贝拉飞了过去。  
男孩儿那对儿如同宝石一般珍贵的猫眼儿立即瞪大了。——他顾不得自己肩膀和手臂上的伤口，一边加快了奔跑的速度，一边大喊着让贝拉快点儿离开。  
可是棕发女孩儿已经跪倒在地上，浑身打着哆嗦，大腿被碎裂的玻璃扎得鲜血直涌，似乎已经完全失去了逃跑的力气。  
十英尺。  
五英尺。  
三英尺。  
炽热的火焰骤然在艾德蒙那对儿湛蓝色的瞳孔深处迸发。  
【救她。】——这个念头毫无理由地出现在他的脑海里，并且带给了他一个相当明确的指示。他不知道自己究竟为什么要这么干，但是等他反应过来的时候，他已经这样做了。  
男孩儿在最后一刻飞快扑了上去，把那个跪在地上来不及移开的女孩儿推到了一边。

“咔嚓”。——这是半截钢管被插入地面的声音。

脑袋被撞得晕晕乎乎的贝拉从地上爬起来，瞪大了那对儿棕色的双眼四处寻找着那位蓝瞳男孩儿的身影。——然后眼泪夺眶而出。

“艾德蒙！！！”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

火红的夕阳渐渐地沉入了凤凰城西边的山丘下，夕阳的余晖将天空渲染为一片石榴花一般的血红。  
贾斯帕和艾美特红着眼睛狠狠地制住了安东尼，而爱德华则将不住挣扎的詹姆斯撕碎了扔进了火堆里。  
卡莱尔和爱丽丝正跪在大厅西侧的一根柱子旁，低下头焦急地看着那个躺在地上的男孩儿。

“艾德，艾德！你能听到我说话吗？”如果吸血鬼有眼泪的话，那么爱丽丝现在早就已经哭出来了。——就因为他们晚了几秒钟，再进来的时候就看到了这样的场景。  
他们的小弟弟被一根手臂粗细的钢管从腹部直挺挺地穿过，整个人被牢牢地钉在了芭蕾舞厅的地板上。——炙热的血液从艾德蒙的身下溢出来，不断地向周围侵蚀着，妄想将这片大地全部染成刺眼的鲜红。  
【如果她能够再早一点儿察觉到他们不见了的话——】  
【如果她当时开车时能够再快一点儿的话——】  
【艾德也不会——】

“好疼。”男孩儿半睁着那对儿蓝天一般清澈的猫眼儿，几乎是耳语一般地抱怨着，“我疼……救救我……”  
“忍一忍！——卡莱尔会有办法的！”爱丽丝的声音失去了往日的欢快，听起来有一些刺耳，“马上就不会疼了！”  
艾德蒙转了转脑袋，微微睁大了眼睛想要伸手触碰那个跪在自己面前的吸血鬼。  
“卡莱尔。”  
“你不会有事的，不会的！”金发吸血鬼飞快地伸出自己的手握住了男孩儿的。——那对儿金色的双眼中溢满的心疼与恐惧情绪几乎让人窒息。  
男孩儿咳嗽了一声，一股暗红色的血液从他的嘴角处流了出来，滴落在脏兮兮的地板上发出了一阵清脆的撞击声。  
“对不起，卡莱尔……”  
“别说话，艾德！——爱丽丝，摁住他的胸口和大腿！”  
爱丽丝立即照做。  
卡莱尔将自己苍白的手放在了那根贯穿艾德蒙的钢管上，然后微微发力将那根手臂一般粗细的家伙狠狠地拔了出来。——尖部甚至还粘着一部分男孩儿的内脏。  
艾德蒙闭着眼睛仰着头痛苦地呻【神隐】吟了一声，几乎立即就昏死了过去。  
“卡莱尔！快想想办法！——他的肠子都被碾碎了！”爱丽丝惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，浑身颤抖不已。  
“我要转变他。”卡莱尔丢下这句话就立即俯下身子扯开了艾德蒙身上的衬衣，露出了那个被钢管贯穿的，骇人的血洞。  
这位英俊的金发吸血鬼如同亲吻一般将自己的獠牙扎进了男孩儿腹部以及背部的伤口周围，开始向里面注射着自己的毒液。十秒钟之后，他抬起了头。——那里的皮肤已经愈合了，将无色的毒液封在了里面。  
但是这还远远不够。  
“他的肩膀——”爱丽丝捂着嘴说道，“哦，天哪。——”  
卡莱尔金色的瞳孔暗了暗，然后抬起头来瞟了一眼落在地上的手【神隐】枪，接着便将自己的视线放在了房间另一边的贝拉身上。  
“对不起！”贝拉注意到了卡莱尔的视线，于是便立即大声说道。——她满脸都是泪水，看起来都要后悔地死去了，“对不起，卡莱尔！——对不起！”  
“爱德华，去陪着她。”金发吸血鬼丢下这句话就再次将自己的视线放在了男孩儿的身上，表情严肃地吓人。  
“快点儿，卡莱尔。”爱丽丝在一旁催促道，“快点儿！”  
卡莱尔托起了艾德蒙的身体，分别在他的脖颈，胳膊内侧，手腕，大腿等动脉众多的地方注射了毒液，然后拜托爱丽丝从钢管上扯下了一点儿坚硬的铁皮，用它剜出了卡在男孩儿肩胛骨处的子弹，接着又低下头，轻轻地咬了上去。

“卡莱尔。”解决完一切的艾美特和贾斯帕朝着自己家长的方向聚拢了过来。——贾斯帕不敢靠得太近，他害怕自己会失控。  
“我得带他回福克斯。”卡莱尔飞快地说道，“毒液已经开始起作用了，再待在这里会有危险。”  
“我去开飞机。”贾斯帕立即说道，“就在楼顶上。”  
“我也一起去。”艾美特跟着自己的兄弟立即离开了这里。  
“爱德华，你带贝拉去医院，然后及时通知她的父母。爱丽丝，负责销毁证据。”卡莱尔抱着仍旧昏迷的艾德蒙语速飞快地说道，“如果艾德转化成功了我会通知你们。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“这不科学。”艾美特从地下室的靠椅上站起来，显得有些焦躁，“我们中有谁被注射了毒液之后还这么安静，像睡着了一样？他的心律太过缓慢了！”  
“我不知道。”卡莱尔的手不安地拂过男孩儿的额头，有些痛苦地回答，“艾德的身体太特殊，我不知道为什么会这样。”  
“他会没事的。——没有人类能逃得过吸血鬼的毒液。”罗莎莉瞪了一眼艾美特，似乎是在责怪对方不会说话，“艾德会没事的。”  
金发吸血鬼把仍旧闭着双眼的艾德蒙抱起来搂进自己的怀里，拿起放在托盘上的注射器将什么东西打入了男孩儿的身体里。  
“这是什么？”罗莎莉问道。  
“吗啡和毒液的混合物。”卡莱尔将注射器的枕头取下来，手一扬将它扔到了垃圾桶里，“应该会有些作用。——现在过了多长时间了？”  
“三天整。”艾美特简短地回答道，“爱丽丝，贾斯帕和爱德华马上就到。——埃斯梅和贾斯帕去捕猎了。”  
“我知道了。”卡莱尔轻轻地说道，“你们两个也去吧，这里有我看着就好。”  
“可是——”  
罗莎莉一手肘顶着艾美特的腰，在他说傻话之前将他推出了地下室。

卡莱尔目送着两个人离开，然后才低下头看着自己怀里的艾德蒙。——男孩儿闭着眼睛安安静静地枕在他的臂弯上，心跳和呼吸几乎弱到微不可闻。但是好的一点是他仍旧可以对外界的事物做出反应。  
“艾德，别怕。”卡莱尔俯下身子温柔地亲吻着艾德蒙的发丝，“已经没事了。——我就在旁边，你安全了。”  
男孩儿的动了动手指，但是仍旧没有睁开眼睛。  
卡莱尔轻柔地拍了拍艾德蒙的后背，将自己的嘴唇贴在后者的耳朵上轻轻地说些什么，声音低的几乎连他自己都听不见，但是他必须这么做。——不这样转移注意力的话，他觉得自己可能会崩溃。  
他害怕他的男孩儿自此之后都会这么沉睡下去，也害怕对方因为排斥他的毒液而死去。——他怕的事情很多很多，而且全是关于怀里的这个人的。  
当卡莱尔接到爱丽丝的电话，得知艾德蒙失踪了之后，他几乎整个人都害怕得颤抖了起来。他变得不再冷静，甚至还被自己的儿子们反过来安慰了一番。  
“艾德那么聪明，他不会有事的。”  
可是当他闻到对方的血腥味，看到他的男孩儿倒在血泊里痛苦地呼吸的时候，他觉得自己仿佛被一道雷从头劈到脚。——这样痛苦的感觉让他差一点儿发狂，恨不得立即用自己的双手狠狠地撕开那个伤害艾德蒙的家伙然后将对方用厉火烧死。  
【你的承诺呢，艾德蒙·卡伦？你明明答应过我不会单独去找那个人的，你明明答应过我不会再让我觉得心碎的，我的男孩儿，你的承诺呢？】——卡莱尔当时的脑子里全是这些，直到艾德蒙向他伸出了手，用那比蚊子大那么一点儿的声音呼唤他的时候，他才醒悟过来。  
他的伴侣就要死了。——而他，绝对不能允许这种事情发生。  
男孩儿的血液比世界上任何一种东西都香，但是卡莱尔却永远都不想再尝到这种味道。

卡莱尔叹了一口气，将艾德蒙平放在小床上，走到了地下室的另一边，从小书架上抽出了一本小说，然后坐在男孩儿身边开始诵读。  
这是第几本了？卡莱尔也数不清了。——书的内容他一个字都没记住，但是他想他还是会读下去的。  
因为艾德蒙喜欢他的声音。

而就在卡莱尔读到第179页的时候，一旁的男孩儿突然歪着脑袋咳嗽了一声。  
“艾德？”卡莱尔立即放下自己手中的书，飞快且不失温柔地托起了对方温热的脖子。  
艾德蒙呜咽了一声，然后张开了嘴，如同被甩到岸上的金鱼一般急促地呼吸着。接着，半分钟之后，他的心脏猛地颤抖了一下，然后就突然静止不动了。  
“爱德华！！！”卡莱尔猛地叫了一声，拉开原本盖在男孩儿身上的被子将自己的双手交叠着放在对方的胸口上摁了几下。  
一秒之后，爱德华推开了地下室的门。  
“卡莱尔？”  
“帮忙急救！——他停止呼吸了！”


	76. 就不变吸血鬼，就不变吸血鬼

爱德华已经忘了自己当初是如何帮着卡莱尔为自己的小弟弟进行了一系列急救措施的。——他所记得的就只有艾德蒙越发灰白的脸色以及卡莱尔那如同被剥夺了灵魂一般的，绝望的表情。  
当他默默地打开地下室的门，面对自己其他几位家人询问的眼神时，他突然产生了一种难过的，快要哭出来的情绪，这几乎是他成为吸血鬼这么多年以来的头一回。  
爱德华站在客厅里犹豫了很久，然后才一字一顿地向他的家人们宣布这个噩耗。  
“对不起，我和卡莱尔都尽力了。——艾德他……离开了。”  
埃斯梅闻言瞪大了眼睛，双手捂着嘴巴如同泻了力一般跌坐在沙发上，喉咙里发出一阵急促的而痛苦的喘息声；爱丽丝呜咽着转过身，紧紧地抱住了贾斯帕结实的腰；罗莎莉猛地捏碎了自己的手机，来不及扔掉那一推变形了的金属就飞速地跑向了楼梯口，“嘭”地一声砸开了地下室的虚掩着的铁门。  
“今天不是愚人节，爱德华·卡伦！！！”——她要亲眼看着那个男孩儿冲她微笑的样子，然后回过头来狠狠地揍一顿爱德华。  
而艾美特，这位平时总是喜欢和艾德蒙斗嘴的吸血鬼，站在原地呆愣了几秒钟，然后猛地推开落地窗跑了出去。几乎一秒钟之后，所有人都听到了从空地上传来的，那如同被激怒了的熊一般的咆哮声。  
“有本事冲着我来啊！！！”  
“冲着我来啊！！！”  
“懦夫！！！”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“等等，罗莎莉！别——”爱德华立即沿着台阶追了过去，拉住了金发美女的胳膊。  
罗莎莉无视了身后的那个吸血鬼，直直地看向屋子里的卡莱尔。——一秒钟之后，她飞快地捂住了自己的嘴，抽气着发出了一声哭泣一般的声音，脑子里几乎一片空白。  
被卡莱尔紧紧地抱在怀里的男孩儿就像是在沉睡一般安安静静地枕在吸血鬼的肩膀上，那略长的黑发软软地落在他的前额上，因为灯光的作用而在发梢处呈现出一小块深色的阴影。——他的表情是那样地安详，似乎下一秒钟就会睁开眼睛搂着卡莱尔的脖子询问对方现在几点了，什么时候才能吃饭一样。  
可是他们都知道这是不可能的。——艾德蒙·卡伦已经离开了。  
他们听不见男孩儿的呼吸声和心跳声，但是却能够清楚地嗅到对方身上的死亡气息。——艾德蒙那原本白皙的脸颊已经失去了血液的滋润从而变成了难看的灰白色，皮肤几乎已经被头顶的灯光映得透明。他毫无知觉地闭着眼睛，右手从卡莱尔的膝盖上垂下，正在一点一点地褪去他作为一个人类所应有的体温。  
罗莎莉和爱德华静静地站在地下室的门口处，看着那个英俊“年轻”的金发吸血鬼的身影，突然有了一种无法抗拒的窒息感（即便他们不用呼吸），就好像周围的空气也在男孩儿死去的同时一起从这里抽离了一般。  
也不知过了多久，如同雕像一般僵直了的卡莱尔才终于有了动作。——他缓慢地伸出右手，握住了艾德蒙带着血迹的手腕，然后将仍旧残留着余温的手掌拉起来轻轻地贴在了自己的脸颊上。  
这本是很平常的一个动作，可是在此时却犹如一根银针狠狠地扎在了吸血鬼的心脏上。  
“艾德，别睡了。”金发吸血鬼俯下身子将自己的嘴唇贴在怀里人儿的耳朵旁清晰且缓慢地说道，“……别睡了，起来。——我带你坐飞机去芬兰玩好不好？我记得你以前说过你非常想看看那种独一无二的白色极光。”  
罗莎莉和爱德华对视了一眼，然后各自移开了目光。  
“……卡莱尔。”爱德华悲伤地说道，“你别这样——”  
可是卡莱尔·卡伦根本听不见。——他现在的所有经历都在自己的伴侣身上，其他的，哪怕是世界末日都无法夺去他的注意力。  
“艾德，醒醒好吗？”卡莱尔若无旁人一般轻轻地恳求道。——他落在男孩儿肩膀上的手臂不住摇晃着，企图唤醒那个贪睡的家伙，“我知道你能听见。——别睡了，求求你别再睡了！”  
因为指尖的抽离使得艾德蒙的手失去了支撑，它从金发吸血鬼的脸颊上落下，“啪”地一声打在了卡莱尔的膝盖上，激起了一阵不小的回音。  
“别这样对我……你答应过我的，艾德。——你答应过我的，艾德蒙·卡伦。”卡莱尔痛苦地闭上了眼睛，声音已经失去了以往的平静，“求求你了……别让我一个人……”  
他曾用了300多年的时间来等待这位蓝瞳男孩儿，可是对方却仅仅陪伴了他5年。——不论是曾经没有他的日子，还是将来失去他的日子，都将远远地大于真正拥有他的日子。  
这是上帝在和他开玩笑吗？  
为什么一定要从他身边夺走艾德蒙呢？究竟是为什么？  
卡莱尔看着对方总是因为抵挡不了吸血鬼的魅力而抱着书本黏在他的身边；看着对方因为怕冷而蜷缩在暖烘烘的被子里同时还坚定不移地伸出一只小手紧紧地握着他冰凉的手指；看着对方从地上跳起来扑进他的怀里亲吻他的脸颊；看着自己的伴侣从一个个头只到他腰部的小男孩儿逐渐长成了一个令人骄傲的，英俊的小伙子……  
他想一辈子看着自己的伴侣待在身边快快乐乐地冲着自己笑个不停，而最后，他却只能眼睁睁地看着艾德蒙躺在他怀里停止了呼吸。——那对儿如同银河一般灿烂的蓝色【神隐】猫眼儿在其生命中的最后几秒钟内蓦地睁开了，静静地望着他的脸，然后便像失去了电力支撑的灯管一样“啪”地熄灭了，而且永远都不会再亮起来。

他猛地记起了四年前男孩儿在金伦加说过的话——  
“如果有一天我死了，能不能请你不要忘记我？”

【怎么可能忘得掉？我亲爱的男孩儿，你来告诉我如何才能忘得掉？】——卡莱尔收紧了自己揽在艾德蒙腰部的手，闭上眼睛努力地控制着自己的情绪。他几乎已经悲伤到浑身开始发抖了。  
他的男孩儿死了，没了，永远地离开了，而他现在几乎连哭的权利都没有。——眼睛和鼻子里就如同塞了一罐辣椒粉一样难受，心脏疼的几乎要将他整个人扯开。可是眼泪就是掉不下来。因为他是不老不死心不跳血不流的生物。  
他是吸血鬼。  
一位活了300多年的，独一无二的吸血鬼医生。  
可是到了最后，他却连自己的男孩儿都保不住。  
多么讽刺。

卡莱尔低着头，没人能看得清他的表情。  
他们只能看到金发吸血鬼俯下身子将自己的嘴唇凑到了男孩儿的耳边，听到金发吸血鬼那低沉哽咽的声音——

“我该怎么办？”

【没有了你，我该怎么办？】

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

福克斯的大雨哗啦哗啦地下着，豆大的雨点儿不断地击打在树枝上，土地上以及远处的河流里。  
这只偷偷溜进艾德蒙阳台的三线松鼠所栖息的大树就是因为大雨和常年的害虫而使得它经不住垮掉了，倒了下来。——所以失去了家园的它便只能一路可怜兮兮的，“长途爬涉”地跑到了这里。  
这只被大雨淋得有点儿发蒙的小松鼠站在阳台内侧相对干燥的地方抖了抖自己的短毛，然后才开始环顾四周的环境。  
接着，它看到了一位趴在栏杆上的金发男人。

卡莱尔·卡伦站在艾德蒙房间的阳台上静静地望着不远处的森林，似乎完全没有察觉到这只小小的“不速之客”。——这位金发吸血鬼已经在这里站了很长时间了，大概有两天？三天？——卡莱尔觉得自己似乎已经有点儿记不清了。  
他的双手交叠着放在湿淋淋的栏杆上，任凭雨水从天空中落下来，狠狠地击打在他的身上，在那张堪称完美的脸颊上留下一道道透明的水渍。  
如果可以的话，他真的希望这是泪。

失去伴侣之后的痛苦使得这位英俊的吸血鬼对于周围事物变化的感知力变得异常迟钝，就连爱德华什么时候出现在他的背后都不知道。  
“卡莱尔。”爱德华拉开玻璃门走到了自己父亲的旁边，顺便瞟了一眼那只被它吓跑了的松鼠，“我们该去捕猎了。”  
“……你们去吧。”卡莱尔轻轻地回答道，“我不想离开艾德太远。”  
爱德华抿了抿嘴唇，露出了一个悲伤的表情。  
“对不起。”  
“什么？”  
“如果不是我把贝拉牵扯进来的话……艾德也不会……我想你应该看一看那部录像带。上面——咳，对不起！如果他不是因为贝拉——”  
“别说了，爱德华。”卡莱尔闭着眼睛打断了爱德华的话。——他掌心中的银色栏杆已经被他捏得微微变了形，发出了一阵刺耳的摩擦声，“请你别再说了……”  
这位古铜色短发的吸血鬼立即闭上了自己的嘴，一脸忧心忡忡地看着自家家长。——他能够体会到卡莱尔此时的感觉。  
悲伤，痛苦，迷茫，后悔，自暴自弃。他甚至知道埋藏在这些情绪之下属于卡莱尔·卡伦这个单独个体的真情流露。  
卡莱尔在艾德蒙死去的时候曾想过要陪着自己的伴侣一起离开。但是这种想法只是存在了几分钟，然后就被他强制性地抹杀了。  
是啊，因为卡莱尔是整个卡伦家的支柱，所以他不能做这么自私的事情。——他不能把“孩子们”都扔给埃斯梅一个人。即使他们都会表示理解，他也不会这么做的。  
“我们可以把地下室改装成冷冻室，把艾德的身体冻起来。”爱德华犹豫了一会儿才这样开口道，“这样他就可以一直陪着你了。——从某种程度上来说。”  
卡莱尔叹了一口气，伸手抹掉了脸上的雨水。  
“别这样，卡莱尔。”爱德华说道，“和我们一起去捕猎。——你不能饿死你自己，艾德肯定也不想看到这样的你。”  
“艾德——会希望我能陪着他。”卡莱尔将自己湿透了的外套脱下来扔在地上，“因为他知道如果我不这样做的话会更难过。——你们去捕猎吧，我去地下室。”  
爱德华站在阳台上半张着嘴看着金发吸血鬼的身影从他面前消失，最终还是没有说出话来。

他看着长大的小弟弟因为救了他的伴侣而死去，他那一向理智的家长因此而悲伤地几乎快要发了疯。——还有什么比这更加令他痛苦的？  
全都怪他。——如果不是他发了那封可笑的信息给艾德蒙的话……


	77. 梦见发着光的草原

三分钟后，卡莱尔换了一身干爽温暖的衣服，在自己家人担忧的目光中皱着眉头再次来到了地下室里。  
这里已经被家里的吸血鬼们收拾过了——  
原本被罗莎莉弄坏的门已经被扔掉了，换上了一个新的；地上扔的乱七八糟的医用品包装纸和针头被扫进了垃圾桶；卡莱尔的医用器材被码得整整齐齐地放在一旁的柜子里，无影灯也被移走了换成了普通的，微微泛黄的白炽灯。整个房间十分干燥而且寒冷，似乎是为了保存尸体而故意设置成这样的。  
是啊，春天的福克斯潮湿而温暖，简直就是微生物滋生的最好环境。如果不这样做的话，艾德蒙的尸体不出两天就会腐烂。  
没错，腐烂。  
卡莱尔站在地下室的中央，默默地看着被白色的床单从头到脚盖得严严实实的男孩儿。——即使爱德华他们将这里的环境处理的很好，但是也改变不了他已经离开了整整两天的事实，所以作为医生的卡莱尔自然能够在自己的脑海中想象到艾德蒙的尸体此时应该是怎样场景。  
男孩儿的肌肉会变得僵硬，枕部，腰背部会出现尸斑，直至扩散到全身……  
片刻之后，卡莱尔深深地吸了一口气，估摸着自己已经做好了思想准备，然后这才轻轻地拉开了盖在艾德蒙脸上的床单。  
男孩儿如同熟睡一般的脸颊立即出现在了他的视野中。  
这位英俊的金发吸血鬼先是愣了一秒，接着便飞快地将床单全部扯下来扔到了一边。  
这不可能。  
卡莱尔轻轻地托起艾德蒙的脖子仔细地检查着对方的身体。  
这不可能。——他的男孩儿明明已经离开了这么多天了可是他的身体却连一点儿要腐败的迹象都没有。  
这不可能。——除非把艾德蒙冻进冰块里，否则绝对不可能保存得这么好。  
除去体温冰冷，心跳和呼吸停止，瞳孔放大之外，他的男孩儿就像真的陷入了沉睡一般。  
自己好像曾经在哪儿看到过这样的记载。  
想到这儿，卡莱尔便如同一阵旋风一般飞速地离开了地下室，跑进了书房开始在他的书架上寻找着自己早年在沃尔图里藏书室中找到的资料。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

艾德蒙面朝下躺着，聆听着一片寂静。——他的触觉告诉他此时正趴在一片冰凉的物体上面。也许是小水坑，或者是积雪。好吧，他的感官此时微弱的似乎已经失去了辨别液体和固体的能力。  
过了很长时间，哦，也许只是过了几秒钟。男孩儿发现自己终于能动了。——他猛地睁开眼睛，从原本趴着的地方站了起来。  
周围都是明亮的薄雾。——如同在黎明的福克斯森林里游荡的雾气一般，轻柔缥缈。  
艾德蒙眨了眨眼睛，踏着脚下厚厚的积雪试探性地向前走了几步。——随着雾气的消散，他的视野渐渐变得开阔，几秒种后，他的前方出现了几棵树叶落尽了的法国梧桐和一片微微发着柔光的草原。  
【我这是在哪儿？】——男孩儿疑惑地环顾着周围，这里似乎除了他之外一个人都没有，静悄悄的，几乎都能听见大雪落在地面上的声音。  
艾德蒙在原地慢慢地转身，然后便看到了一个坐在梧桐枝桠上的大男孩儿。——对方正摇晃着双腿，半眯着那对儿巧克力色的猫眼儿微笑着向他打招呼。  
“彼得？！”  
“好久不见，艾德。”彼得·佩斯挑了挑左侧的眉毛，然后如同一只灵巧的猫咪一般落在了草地上。  
男孩儿皱了皱眉头，看着自己停留在16岁的哥哥慢慢地向自己走了过来。  
“我很高兴看到你长得这么大。”彼得抬起手揉了揉艾德蒙的头发，“现在比我还高。——唔，而且还……胖了一些。‘麦秆’这个外号终于可以从你身上摘下来了。”  
男孩儿微微张着嘴看起来似乎是想说点儿什么，但是这比他想象中的还要难。——他沉默了半天仍旧什么都说不出口。  
“你没有什么想知道的吗？”彼得抱着双臂叉开双腿站在艾德蒙的面前，脸上带着温柔的笑容。  
“……这儿是天堂吗？”  
“哦！这倒是一个问题，对吗？”彼得脸上的笑意更加明显了，“这儿当然不是天堂。不然怎么可能只有我们两个。”  
“那么这儿是哪？”  
“一段记忆里。——准确地说，是我在活着的时候在自己的脑海中幻化而出的记忆。你现在看到的一些，听到的一切都是我曾经脑海中存在的。”  
“就连你知道你死后会见到我也是？”  
“我并不知道你能不能见到我，但是我还是想办法将这段记忆保留了下来，为的就是万一有这个机会，我可以亲口回答你的问题……”  
“……你为什么能做到这一点？”艾德蒙思考了一会儿才开口。——他不知道这是不是正确的问题，但是出于好奇心，他还是问了出来。  
“我就知道你会这么问，艾德。”彼得有些沾沾自喜地说道，“我对你隐瞒了很多事情，关于父母的，同时也有关于我自己的……在此我要说声抱歉。我认为有的时候对一个人最好的保护就是隐瞒。——我之所以能够做到这一点就是因为我并不是普通的人类。——是的，就是这么老掉牙的答案。”  
“什么意思？”  
“还记得你7岁那年我生了一场大病差点儿被烧坏了脑子吗？从那时开始我就能够随心所欲地看到别人的记忆了。哦，当然，这只是其中的一部分。我同样可以选择删除或者修改它们。”彼得轻轻地说道，“这就是我那诱人的小能力。——异于常人的脑波。”  
“强化版读心术？”  
“不，这和读心术不一样。——我只能作用于人的记忆，但是不能知道对方此时或者曾经是怎么想的。所以我没事干的时候就喜欢待在人多的地方，通过这个能力查看别人的大脑，从他们的记忆中获得知识以及阅历。不得不说，这使我长大了不少。”  
“怪不得……你在8岁之前从来就只会欺负我。但是在那之后，你似乎一眼之间就成熟的不像样了。我曾经还思考过你究竟为什么会转变得这么快。——等等，你说你能查看别人的记忆？那么……”  
“卡莱尔·卡伦。是的，卡伦家族的成员中我只见过他，虽然只是擦肩而过，但是足够让我知道他们的秘密。——从他的记忆中看到的。不过我只来得及看到其中的一小部分，关于他是怎么向那两个吸血鬼——贾斯帕和爱丽丝？是这个名字吗？——强调他的家族从不伤害人类的。”彼得抿了抿嘴，“我知道他们一家都是好人，所以才认为没有必要告发他们。不过还好我保密了，不然你应该去哪里呢？”  
“我被收养是安东尼告诉你的？”  
“哦，是的。——准确的说，是我从他的记忆中看到的。”彼得轻轻地说道，“我看到你被那个年轻英俊的吸血鬼紧紧地抱着，脸上带着我几乎从来没有来得及目睹过的笑容。”  
男孩儿沉默了一会儿，将自己的实现从彼得的脸上移开，看着脚下的草地。  
“对不起。——如果不是我的话，你就不会死。”  
“这就是我留下记忆的原因了。——害怕你一直抱有这样的想法……我想这件事也我自己也有责任。”彼得摇了摇头，“我看到了安东尼的记忆，知道他是我的亲生父亲。我因为埃德加和莉亚做过的事情而同情他，我把他想得太好了，完全没料到他本身居然也并不是什么好人。——别因此而感到自责，艾德蒙。这不是你的错。”  
“这么说来……确实是我们的父母先有愧与他？”  
彼得沉默了一会儿，然后点了点头。  
“虽然不是什么正直的人，但是起码他们爱我们，艾德。——我记得你以前很怕埃德加是吗？因为他总是对你十分冷淡？可是我所看到的就不一样了。你能想象到一个在外人面前冷若冰霜的男人带着微笑坐在床上趁你睡熟的时候亲吻你脸颊时的场景吗？他很爱你，比你能想象到的还要多。”  
艾德蒙深吸了一口气，觉得自己的鼻子似乎有点儿酸酸的。——他居然到现在才知道这些……让他觉得非常遗憾。  
“现在给我说这些又有什么用呢？我已经死了。”  
“哈哈！我就知道你会这么想！”彼得拍了拍他的肩膀，十分欢快地回答道，“当然没有，艾德，你还活着。唔，虽然没什么意识，但起码是拥有脑电波的。不然你也不可能见到我。”  
“那么我为什么会……好吧，那么既然你早就已经将记忆保存好了为什么现在才找到我？”  
“因为我们有一半的血缘关系，我亲爱的弟弟，所以我留下的记忆才能追踪你，准确的说是追踪你的能力。但是你以前，咳，恕我直言，太弱了。所以直到现在我才能在全世界那么多人口中准确地找到你。——你现在的力量比以前强了不止一倍，而且似乎仍旧在变化。哦，我想可能是因为你正在被那个医生转化为吸血鬼。”  
“变成吸血鬼会增强我的能力？”  
“当然。——有些东西凭借着人类那种弱小的身体是没有办法发挥出来的，而你所拥有的力量就是其中之一。我从很早开始就能感觉到你身上的力量了，但是一直没有办法评估那究竟是什么。它模模糊糊地让我总也看不清，所以这个任务还是交给你自己来完成吧。”  
“我不明白为什么偏偏是我们会拥有……和别人不一样的地方。”  
“我认为这个问题不重要，艾德。既然这个世界上已经诞生火了，又为什么要思考究竟是先有凤凰还是先有火呢？——我们能做得到的就是好好利用它。”  
蓝瞳男孩儿思考了一会儿，然后了然地点了点头。  
“嘿！！！你以前可不是这样的！”彼得看起来有点儿受伤，“以前的艾德蒙·佩斯不可能接受这么模棱两可的答案！——为什么不追问下去？这让我很没有成就感！”


	78. 最后的剧痛

“追问？”艾德蒙不解地问道，“哦！对不起，我忘了你以前总是喜欢这样吊我胃口。——也许，在认识了卡莱尔之后，我就不再习惯于这么做了。我觉得有些时候还是放下那些无用的好奇心比较好，要不然……”  
男孩儿抿了抿嘴，并没有接着说下去。  
“好吧，看来那个医生对你的影响还真大不是吗？”彼得歪着脑袋说道，“这样吧……我可以给你一点儿启发，等你回去之后再加上吸血鬼医生的帮助，也许你可以知道你究竟是什么，而又为何与众不同。当然，要不要查下去全凭你。——我记得你以前很喜欢自己去寻找答案，所以这样应该是比较适合你的。”  
“什么启发？”  
“简单，就只有一个词。”彼得收起了笑容，带着严肃的表情注视着自己面前的大男孩儿。“猎巫运动。”  
“猎巫运动？你是指在十五世纪末到十七世纪初的那一段？”  
“对，沿着这个找下去，你会知道的。”彼得开始在雪地上踱步，“好吧，时间不多了，我得再问你最后一个问题。”  
“什么？”  
“你想保护你的家人吗？”  
“当然想。——只不过他们……可能并不需要我这么做。他们远比我要厉害。”  
“不，我想，也许你可以。——相信我，一旦你变成吸血鬼，那么就会成为比他们都强大的存在。”  
“你怎么知道？”艾德蒙一脸不解地看着彼得。  
“因为你很特殊。我可以猜到你能做到什么地步，但是具体的还得看你。——送你一句话，艾德。——要想真正地发挥你的力量，就要将你的精神力平衡在愤怒与平静之间的某一个点上。”  
“愤怒与平静之间的某一个点上？”  
“没错。我亲身试验过，效果简直不是你能想象得到的。”彼得挺起了胸膛，看起来有些骄傲，“哦！时间到了。——我想你应该回去了。”  
“什么？！可是……我还有很多事情要问你……”男孩儿抬起头，看着周围那些草地渐渐凋零，露出了一个非常惊讶的表情。“好吧，我们还会再见吗？”  
“可能不会了，艾德。”彼得轻轻地说道，“我找你就是因为我想让你记得我告诉你的事情。——我有预感，它们在将来一定会派上用场。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

当卡莱尔从地下室出来的时候，爱丽丝，罗莎莉和埃斯梅正在装饰圣诞树，贾斯帕和艾美特正坐在地毯上玩着一部非常有趣的电视游戏，而爱德华正靠在墙壁上翻看着今年刚刚获得诺贝尔文学奖的作品。  
今天已经是平安夜了。而几个小时之后——12月25日，就是艾德蒙的第18岁生日。  
只可惜，对方似乎没办法睁开眼睛亲自去拆那些精美的礼物了。

金发吸血鬼向自己的家人们打了个招呼，然后摁着自己的太阳穴准备上楼。  
可是长期不出去捕猎只靠着冰冻血袋的生活使得卡莱尔目前虚弱的差点儿双眼一黑从楼梯上滚下来。  
嗯，如果没有爱德华飞快地赶过来扶住他的话。  
“爱丽丝，拿吃的过来，在冰箱里！”爱德华扶住卡莱尔的肩膀帮助对方坐在了楼梯上，“卡莱尔，你不能再这样下去了！——你真的会死的！”  
爱丽丝“嗖”地一声出现在两人身边，将一袋鲜红色的麋鹿血倒进了杯子里递给了卡莱尔。  
“抱歉——”  
“别这样，卡莱尔。”埃斯梅担心地说道，“艾德不会想看到你这样拼命的。”  
“埃斯梅说的没错，卡莱尔。”贾斯帕皱着眉头，“现在就和我们一起去捕猎。然后再去地下室陪艾德。”  
卡莱尔低着头沉默了一会儿——  
“等艾德的生日过了之后可以吗？”  
这几位强大的吸血鬼愣了一会儿，然后都不约而同地看向那一堆摆放在圣诞树脚下的包装盒。——整整14份，不多不少……

客厅里一片沉寂——

“……我去再拿一袋给你。这么点儿肯定不够。”爱丽丝抿了抿嘴开口说道。  
但是还没等她有所行动，客厅里的吸血鬼们就同时听到了一种奇妙的声音。——它响起得那么突然，以至于在场的所有人都没能在第一时间内意识到那是什么。  
“噗通！”  
爱德华惊讶地抬起头看向爱丽丝。——他以为自己听错了。  
“噗通！”  
贾斯帕，艾美特和埃斯梅同时转头看向那条通往地下室的台阶。  
“噗通！”  
卡莱尔扔掉了自己手中的玻璃杯，几乎立刻就推开了地下室的大门。  
“噗通！”  
艾美特死死地揪住爱德华的手臂，凭借着自己力量上的优势把那位马上就要来到楼梯口的吸血鬼拉住了，狠狠地丢在钢琴上，自己先一步飞快地钻了进去；罗莎莉和埃斯梅对视了一眼，然后带着焦急的表情扔下手里的东西跟着艾美特一起跑进了地下室；而爱丽丝则蹦蹦跳跳地穿过房间，在贾斯帕的脸上狠狠地吻了一下，然后一脸期待地拉着他“嗖”地一声进入了房间里，静静地看着那个躺在小床上的大男孩儿。

卡莱尔的手正颤抖着摁在艾德蒙的胸口上。——他能够感受到对方心脏正在狠狠地撞击着肋骨，将带有毒液和吗啡的血液努力地输送至身体的各个部位。  
几秒之后，艾德蒙咳嗽了一声，吸入了这几个月来进入他肺部的第一口空气。  
【是真的。】  
卡莱尔露出了一个久违了的笑容，灿烂地堪比凤凰城夏日的阳光。  
【是真的。】  
【艾德回来了。】  
男孩儿的转化过程非常快，吸血鬼们甚至用肉眼都能看得出来。  
艾德蒙的皮肤开始变得苍白，坚硬。发丝恢复了原本黑亮的光泽，软软地滑下来遮掩着那可爱的耳朵。他的鼻梁变得高了一些，下巴稍稍变尖，嘴唇从毫无血色的苍白变成了诱人的粉红，原本恢复了炙热的体温也在不断下降，从卡莱尔握着的指尖开始，慢慢地扩散至全身。  
金发吸血鬼站在房间中央欣喜若狂地抚摸着男孩儿的脸颊，笑容一直都没有消失过。

“艾德的房间！！！我去整理一下！！！”埃斯梅激动得几乎语无伦次地说道，“卡莱尔！！！别让他上来的太早了！！！”  
“那么我去帮忙！”罗莎莉开心地跟着消失了。  
“我想……我应该拉着艾美特和爱德华去买蜡烛。”贾斯帕低沉的声音响起。  
“我去帮艾德挑选新衣服！”爱丽丝调皮地眨了眨眼睛，“哦，天哪！可供选择的对象太多了，我得抓紧时间！”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

现实有点儿令人难以理解。——疼痛居然到来的这么快。  
艾德蒙记得自己才刚刚与彼得分开，还没等他有所反应，疼痛就如同潮水一般淹没了他。——那感觉就像是被锯子锯成了两半，被一辆发疯了的双层公共机车撞出老远，被人摁着脖子淹没在硫酸里……  
太热了，真的太热了。  
男孩儿试图惨叫，但是他完全没办法张开他的嘴。——就好像有什么东西正死死地压着他的声带一样，让它完全不能震动半分。  
不过还好他不能惨叫。——因为他知道所有从他嘴边溜走的声音都会折磨着卡莱尔。让对方同他一起变得痛苦万分。  
【等等，卡莱尔在我身边吗？】  
艾德蒙在自己的脑海中思考着，企图通过那位英俊的金发吸血鬼来转移自己的注意力。——不过这并没有起多大的作用。  
火焰在飞快地侵入他身体的每个角落。——血管，神经，肌肉，组织，器官。  
疼痛在逐渐加剧。  
但是与此同时，男孩儿也感觉到自己变得越来越强壮了。——他能够感受到自己对于身体的控制权正渐渐地回归于大脑，他试图动了动自己的手指，然后立即得到了回应。  
“艾德！”卡莱尔紧张地呼唤着他，“再忍一忍。——很快就没事了。”  
【我知道。】——艾德蒙在自己的脑海中想道。如果爱德华在的话，他会很快告诉卡莱尔自己在思考的。  
男孩儿的听觉变得越来越清晰，以至于能够听见头顶客厅上的声音。  
埃斯梅正在请求罗莎莉把床单给她递过去。  
有一些很轻的脚步声，似乎在更远的地方。——听起来似乎是在三楼，但是艾德蒙不能确定那是谁。是爱丽丝还是贾斯帕？唔，应该是爱丽丝吧，因为他听到了许多件衣服的衣料在互相摩擦的声音。  
然后地下室的门打开了，另一位吸血鬼走了进来。  
“进行到哪一步了？”这是爱德华的声音。  
“我想他的右手应该已经完全转化了。”手掌上传来了一点儿压迫感，似乎是卡莱尔轻轻地摁了摁他的皮肤，“但是皮肤摸起来比我们都要软，而且温度稍微高一点儿。”  
“为什么会这样？”爱德华紧张地问道。  
“也许和他那特殊的体质有关，别担心。——这样的皮肤也足够坚硬了。”  
一阵微风拂过，男孩儿感觉到有人摸了摸他的头发。  
“蜡烛买好了？”  
“当然。”爱德华愉快地回答道，“不过我认为他可能会更希望快点儿出去捕猎。——你正好可以和他一起，卡莱尔。不过我想如果让他知道你为了陪着他而把自己饿到差点儿从楼梯上摔下来的话……”  
【什么？你说什么？爱德华，再重复一遍！】——艾德蒙焦急地想着。  
“哦！吗啡没怎么起作用！”爱德华露出了一个“完蛋了”的表情，向卡莱尔使了一个颜色。“他听到了。”  
【先替我揍卡莱尔一顿，爱德华。】  
爱德华爆发出一阵开心地大笑，似乎用拳头撞了一下卡莱尔的胸口。  
“我只能帮你到这儿，艾德。——等会要揍之前记得先通知我们。我活了这么长时间还第一次见到有人要揍卡莱尔。”  
男孩儿还想向爱德华传达点儿什么，但是接下来疼痛又淹没了他，让他在很长一段时间内没办法去思考别的，甚至连卡莱尔紧紧地握住了他的手都不知道。  
在不知道过了多长时间之后，疼痛改变了。  
从好的一方面来说，它们正逐渐从艾德蒙的身上消失，慢慢地衰弱。但是与此同时，他的喉咙并不像之前那样平静了。  
他没有在火里，但是仍旧会感到炎热。——干渴，饥饿。几乎已经开始冒黑烟了。  
还有他的心跳。——已经太快了，而且似乎还在不停地加速。甚至已经达到了一分钟200多下。  
再这样的状态下他居然还活着。——简直就是奇迹。  
“卡莱尔。”爱德华叫道。  
一只略微有些冰凉的手摸上了男孩儿的胸口，轻轻地摩挲着这里的皮肤。  
“基本上要结束了。”卡莱尔飞快地且不失优雅地说道，“去叫他们过来吧。”  
“嗖”地一声，爱德华消失了，三秒钟之后才回来。——埃斯梅，艾美特，罗莎莉，爱丽丝，贾斯帕都跟在他的后面，看向屋子中央正在接受毒液改造的人类。

火焰收缩着，以最后的，难以忍受的力道向那个唯一存活着的器官发动攻击。

“噗通！”  
这是艾德蒙所能记得的最后的剧痛。


	79. 艾德蒙的天赋

终于，一切都结束了。  
艾德蒙从未觉得自己有这么愉悦过。  
他能够感觉到自己正躺在软乎乎的床上，身上盖着吸血鬼所不必要的薄被。  
他听到了其他人的声音，他们的呼吸混合着刚采的蜂蜜，丁香以及阳光的味道。  
一秒钟之后，有人轻轻地捏了捏他的手。——对方的皮肤非常光滑，温度比他的能稍稍低一些。男孩儿立即意识到自己旁边的同类就是卡莱尔，他的伴侣。  
这位金发吸血鬼的气味有点儿像蓝莓，也有点儿像阳光，可是完全比这两个气味都要好闻得多，几乎令艾德蒙感到痴迷，恨不得下一秒钟就扑上去用自己的鼻子狠狠地嗅着对方的味道。  
这是他的伴侣的香味。——他想到，真是全宇宙中最好闻的气味。

卡莱尔坐在床沿上慢慢地俯下身子，在男孩儿的右脸上落下一个轻柔的吻，然后将手掌穿过对方脖颈下的空隙，把他的上身轻轻地抬起来搂进了自己的怀里。  
“艾德。”金发吸血鬼犹如天籁一般的声音在艾德蒙的耳边响起，带着他所意料不到的狂喜与激动，“我亲爱的男孩儿，你能听见我说话吗？”  
艾德蒙并没有立即回答。——他闭着眼睛靠在卡莱尔的肩膀上蹭了蹭，看起来像极了一只冲着主人撒娇的小狗。  
艾美特笑了一声，但是很快就被罗莎莉捂住了嘴。——新生吸血鬼刚刚“苏醒”的时候很容易受刺激，在男孩儿自己过来亲近他们之前，最好还是别出声比较好。  
“艾德。”卡莱尔一边抚摸着艾德蒙的发丝一边摇了摇头，示意其他人最好离得远一点儿，“感觉还好吗？”  
“比我想象中的好。——你真好闻。”男孩儿伸手轻轻地勾住了卡莱尔的手掌，将它缓慢地拉到了自己的怀里。  
“是吗？——睁开眼睛看看我。”金发吸血鬼笑了一声，像是催促一般地收紧了搂在对方腰际的胳膊。  
“早就想这么做了。但是我觉得我得做好心理准备。”艾德蒙耳语一般地说道，然后才慢慢地睁开了自己的眼睛。  
那如同玻利维亚天镜一般纯净无暇的湛蓝色瞳孔像是溢满了整个银河的星辰一般闪烁着，此时正无比清晰地倒映着卡莱尔英俊完美的脸。——有多少次他注视着卡莱尔并为他的美丽而感到惊奇？  
男孩儿瞪大了那对儿漂亮的猫眼儿仔细地看着金发吸血鬼的脸。——同时在自己的脑海中已经不知道扩充了多少倍的词汇中思索着能够拿出来描述对方容颜的词汇。  
结果依旧是找不到。  
艾德蒙觉得自己的眼睛快要失明了。——注视着卡莱尔的时候就像是在注视着太阳。  
男孩儿花了十几秒甚至更长的时间来消化“自己以前看到的光芒万丈的卡伦医生都是偏光衰减过的”这一个事实，而此时，当他变成吸血鬼的时候，他才意识到卡莱尔是那么的……完美。  
完美得让他这个新生吸血鬼没办法挑出一点儿毛病来。——哦，不，也许只需要除去那一丝疲惫的神色吧。不过这并不碍事。他知道卡莱尔之所以会这样肯定是因为他的缘故。  
【为什么就那么爱操心呢？——我不会有事的。】  
新生儿在自己的脑海中默默地想到。——此时的他根本已经忘记了自己究竟是在怎么一个场景下被变成吸血鬼的。——他的注意力都在这位金发吸血鬼的身上。  
“哦，上帝。”卡莱尔轻轻地感叹道。  
“红色很吓人？”男孩儿有些疑惑地看着卡莱尔那微微有些呆愣的表情，看起来有点儿意外，“唔——我以为你会比较容易接受……”  
“这是我见过最美的蓝色，艾德。”  
“蓝色的？”艾德蒙皱起了眉头，“不是红色的？”  
“毫无疑问是蓝色，艾德。”卡莱尔拉住了对方摸向眼窝的手臂，“很漂亮。”  
男孩儿迟疑了一下，然后在卡莱尔的怀抱里微微转过身，看了一眼对方身后用来保存各种实验液体的冷藏箱。——他在银色的如同镜子一样的金属表面上看到了自己。  
一个蓝眼睛的，年轻的吸血鬼。  
“完美！——这下你不会遗憾看不到蓝色的瞳孔了！”男孩儿露出了一个满意的笑容，顾不得自己喉咙里快要令人发疯的灼烧感而张开双臂紧紧地搂住了对方的腰。  
这个动作可把站在一旁的贾斯帕吓了一跳。——新生吸血鬼的力量非常强大，如果艾德蒙用他原本作为人类时的习惯来拥抱卡莱尔的话，对方可能会被他勒断肋骨的。  
可事实上并没有。  
男孩儿似乎把自己的力道控制得很好，卡莱尔除了觉得有点儿勒之外就并无其他不适了。结果却反倒是他的热情回拥勒疼了刚刚转变为新生儿的艾德蒙。  
“对不起，很疼吗？”金发吸血鬼自责地看着那个呲牙咧嘴的男孩儿，在心里狠狠地训斥了自己一顿。——没有很好地控制住自己的情绪……他怎么能这么不小心？居然忘记了艾德蒙的身体比他们都要软一点儿。  
“哦，天哪，卡莱尔你的力气居然这么大。——看来你以前对我确实保留了很多。”男孩儿揉了揉自己的肋骨处的皮肤，“不过不用担心，我没事。这比起我以前遭受过的要好太多。——等等，为什么我……”  
“我想这应该不碍事，艾德。——你虽然摸起来没我们这么坚硬，但是也不是那么容易被伤到的。”卡莱尔吻了吻艾德蒙的发丝，同时安抚性地拍了拍对方的后背，“变成吸血鬼之后我就不用像以前那么小心翼翼了，因为以前你是玻璃做的，而现在，是钻石。”  
“告诉我吸血鬼弄不坏钻石。”  
“可以弄坏。”  
男孩儿翻了一个白眼儿，开始越过卡莱尔的肩膀打量着那几位等的心急的家人们。

“嘿！我感觉我之前看到的你们和现在有点儿不一样。”艾德蒙兴奋地晃动自己的小腿从而挣脱了金发吸血鬼的怀抱。  
他花了半秒钟的时间“嗖”地一声穿过屋子，带着几道微风站在了几位吸血鬼的面前。  
艾美特，爱德华和贾斯帕立即上前一步，将那三位女士挡在身后，看起来既惊讶又警惕。  
他们的动作令男孩儿非常不理解，同时有多多少少地有一点儿生气。——他又不是敌人，用得着这么防着吗？  
“别怪他们。你是新生儿。——危险性比较大。”卡莱尔出现在艾德蒙的身边，伸手揽住了对方的腰，“他们害怕你会控制不住自己。”  
男孩儿抿了抿嘴唇。——卡莱尔说得对，他现在觉得要平息自己的心情真的比平时要困难许多。  
“艾德？怎么了？”卡莱尔低下头轻轻地问道。  
“我因为刚刚他们的动作很不满。”艾德蒙闭着眼睛做了几个深呼吸（虽然他已经不再需要空气了），“现在有点儿想打人，你最好离我远一点儿。”  
“你可以打我。”卡莱尔低沉地笑了一声，微微敛首收紧了自己搂在男孩儿腰部的手臂。“我不介意。”  
“不，本来是想这么做的，但是事实上我做不到。”艾德蒙摇了摇头。  
爱德华闷笑了一声，因为他听到了男孩儿脑子里的想法。——【卡莱尔那么棒，我可舍不得打。】  
“从我的脑子里出去，爱德华！”艾德蒙从喉咙处发出了一声低吼，然后爱德华就发现自己的天赋又失效了。  
“艾德！”卡莱尔把男孩儿向自己的怀里拉了一点儿，试图转移对方的注意力。——变成吸血鬼的艾德蒙似乎很不喜欢爱德华的思维监视，嗯，所有人都能感觉到。  
“我没事，卡莱尔。”意识到自己反应过激的男孩儿立即收敛自己的情绪轻轻地说道，“放心，我不会攻击他的！”  
“以前我和贾斯帕总是跟着爱德华一起遭殃，不过这次没有。”爱丽丝欢快地说道，“放松，卡莱尔。艾德只影响了爱德华。——这说明他还是有理智的。”  
“我什么都听不见了。——嘿！这是升级版吗？和以前有点儿不一样。”爱德华揪了揪自己的耳朵，看起来似乎并不在意艾德蒙刚刚的低吼，“如果说我的读心术就和收音机一样的话，以前只是收不到频道，而现在则是连开都开不了了。”  
“令人惊讶的黑暗天赋。”卡莱尔搂着自己的男孩儿赞许着说道，语气里带着一丝若有若无的自豪感，“我想你可以凭借自己的意志而夺走对方的天赋。”  
“而且我能感觉到爱德华的天赋一直都处在全开状态，也能感觉到他的重点作用对象是谁。”艾德蒙摸了摸自己的下巴，看起来是在思考，“……但是我现在似乎没办法隐藏自己的气味了。——唔，不过这样也挺好。变成吸血鬼之后就没必要再这些了。”  
“那么你现在的天赋是……”  
“大概就像卡莱尔说的那样吧，我的天赋可能是专门针对于吸血鬼天赋的……”艾德蒙抓了抓自己的头发，显得非常开心，“除了夺取，我好像还能感觉到你们的天赋……如果集中注意力的话……会发现它们长得有点儿像发光的玻璃球，就在你们的胸口处。”  
话音刚落，这位新生儿便抬手指了指离他最近的，贾斯帕的胸口。  
“贾斯帕的是银灰色的。”  
家里的吸血鬼都露出了一个不可思议的表情。——这种天赋比他们想象中的还要强大。  
爱德华还想再问点儿什么，但是被自己的家长阻止了。  
“我觉得我们可以过一段时间再讨论这个问题。”卡莱尔把自己的左手轻轻地覆在了男孩儿的喉咙上，“我得快点儿带他去捕猎。”  
卡莱尔这么一说，艾德蒙才意识到自己的喉咙此时正在灼烧，似乎他此时正待在大火里一样。——他开始变得非常急躁，恨不得下一秒钟就吞下一大把冰块给自己降温。  
“好主意。”艾美特笑道，“如果他和一只美洲豹打架打输了的话，记得告诉我们。”  
男孩儿吼了一声，冲上去就和艾美特打成了一团。  
大概是因为其他人都知道艾德蒙能控制好自己的力道，所以他们都没有出声阻止。——而爱德华几乎是看好戏一般抱着双臂看着男孩儿把艾美特扑倒在地上。  
“别伤到他，艾美特。——艾德，要时刻记得自己现在是新生儿！”卡莱尔提醒道。  
“嘿！我要是想伤到他的话，他现在已经不在这儿了！”艾美特像是在和一只小动物玩耍一般捉住了对方的双手，飞快地摇了摇，“哈哈哈！艾德你掐我的时候就像是在挠痒痒！我还是第一次见到这么有趣的新生儿！”  
然后艾美特惊讶地发现，艾德蒙把他的天赋夺走了。


	80. 捕猎

一切都变得如此清晰。  
明确而又鲜明。  
当艾德蒙离开地下室来到客厅时，他非常惊讶于落地窗外的场景。  
福克斯下雪了。——那些精致美丽的白色六边形结晶抱成团儿随着冬风一飘一飘地落下，然后撞击在地上的积雪上发出了“沙沙”的响声。  
当他失去意识的时候，美利坚合众国正处在生机勃勃的春季，可是当他苏醒的时候，客厅里都摆上了圣诞树。  
“我睡了这么久？”男孩儿转过头来看着卡莱尔，“你没告诉我。”  
“你现在知道了。”  
“但是你刚刚在地下室的时候没有告诉我。”艾德蒙皱着眉头说道，“爱德华说你把自己饿到差点儿从楼梯上摔下来。我以为只是短短的一周！”  
卡莱尔静静地注视着男孩儿的脸颊，半晌才伸出手抱住了对方。  
艾德蒙不是傻子，所以他当然知道卡莱尔的这个拥抱意味着什么。——他肯定又让这位英俊的吸血鬼担心了。  
“卡莱尔……究竟发生了什么？”男孩儿轻轻地拍了拍金发吸血鬼的肩膀，示意对方将自己放开，“能告诉我吗？”  
卡莱尔并没有说话，只是微微收紧了搂在艾德蒙腰际的双手。  
“别这样……有人可以告诉我吗？”男孩儿抿了抿嘴，看起来似乎有点儿不满，“究竟发什么了什么？”  
“我想这些应给由卡莱尔亲口告诉你，艾德。”爱丽丝和爱德华对视了一眼，然后转过头认真地说道。  
艾德蒙立即看向卡莱尔，露出了一丝恳求的眼神。  
“……我会告诉你。但是在这之前，我觉得我们应该快点儿出发去捕猎。”卡莱尔温柔地抚摸着男孩儿的脸颊，眼睛里闪烁着他人从来都没有见过的光芒，“你认为呢？”  
艾德蒙犹豫了一下，然后飞速拉住了卡莱尔的手。脸上的表情有些——不自在。  
“……可是，我什么都不会。”  
“别担心，我亲爱的男孩儿。完全靠你的本能，不过在某些细节的部分，我会好好教你的。”卡莱尔露出了一个温暖的笑容，“在我的印象中，你似乎很想看吸血鬼是如何捕猎的。”  
“我问过你很多次，但是你从来不肯带我一起去。”男孩儿回忆道。——他这才发现自己作为人类时的记忆好像变得非常遥远，模模糊糊的，像是被一层纱裹住了一样。  
“现在可以了。”  
卡莱尔在艾德蒙的眼窝上印下一个吻，开始拉着对方向外走。  
“等等！”爱德华和艾美特不约而同地叫了一声。  
男孩儿疑惑地转身。  
“……能不能先把我们的天赋留下？”  
艾德蒙犹豫着举起了自己的左手。——他的手心里有两个发光的小球，一个是属于爱德华的，另一个是属于艾美特的。  
真是奇怪……好像除了他自己，其他人根本看不到他手上有东西。  
不过男孩儿并不在意这一点，他对自己本身的能力非常满意。——只见他伸开五指，控制着那两个小球从他的掌心上飘起来，然后如同抛掷棒球一样将它们飞速地甩了出去。  
“读心术”和“力量”立即旋转着飞回了自己主人的身上。

“走吧，卡莱尔！”艾德蒙带着得意的表情从敞开的落地窗跳了出去。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

当男孩儿站在雪地里低头看着自己时，他才惊讶地发现原来卡莱尔只来得及给自己换了衣服但是没来得及穿鞋。  
不过好的一点是，他根本不会觉得冷。  
“我们需要折回去穿上鞋再来吗？”卡莱尔那天籁一般的声音从他的身后传来，带着显而易见的笑意。“爱丽丝会高兴的。”  
“折回去？好让饥饿的卡伦医生享受一次‘到手了的食物跑了’的滋味？”艾德蒙转过身，顺着卡莱尔双手的力道贴在了对方的胸口上，“嘿，卡莱尔，你不饿吗？”  
“饿。——但是我更想好好看着你。”  
“别这样。”男孩儿抿了抿嘴唇，在金发吸血鬼的腰上轻轻地掐了一下。  
“让我吻你。”卡莱尔轻轻地说道。——他的手指停留在新生吸血鬼的脸颊上，轻柔地如同落下了一片洁白的羽毛。  
艾德蒙抬起头，看着这位金发吸血鬼闭上眼睛慢慢地靠近自己。——月光落在对方金灿灿的发丝上形成了一道不小的光晕，在这之后，他能够看到一大片美丽的彩虹。它们笼罩着卡莱尔，将他衬托的炫丽非凡。  
当卡莱尔的唇接触到他的那一刹那，他猛地颤抖了一下，几乎不受控制地狠狠地抱住了对方。——热浪淹没了他，比以前都强，但是不同于毒液带给他的感觉，这是一种新的高温，一种难以用语言来描述的热情。  
这种感觉太过清晰而且美好，就好像从这一刻开始，所有的事情都变得黯淡无光，他的整个宇宙都只为这一个人而运转。  
卡莱尔·卡伦，这位英俊温柔的金发吸血鬼是他的一切。

【他是我的。——我一个人的。】——脑海中猛地出现的念头使得艾德蒙瞪大了眼睛。  
“怎么回事？”男孩儿有些惊讶地问道，“你对我做了什么？”  
金发吸血鬼咧开嘴笑了，好像这个世界上再也没有比这更加开心的事情了。  
“卡莱尔？”  
“我刚刚只是确认了一件事。”卡莱尔恋恋不舍地抚摸着男孩儿的发丝，“一件我一直想知道的事情。”  
“到底是什么，你别吊我胃口了好吗？”  
“我说过我们两个之间的联系不仅仅只是‘你是我的歌者’这样简单。”  
“是的，但是你说你并不知道那究竟是什么。”  
“我想我现在知道了，我能感觉到。——相信你也一样。”卡莱尔拉起艾德蒙的手，将它摁在了自己的胸口上，“你是我的歌者，但是与此同时，我也是你的。——如果你有机会见一见身为人类的我，可能你也会体验到我以前的感觉。”  
“什么？”  
“互为歌者的两个吸血鬼之间的羁绊是任何事物都无法打破的，哪怕是拥有能够切断人与人之间感情纽带的切尔西都做不到。——我想如果我们此时能够再去一趟沃特拉城，那么马库斯可能会惊讶地从他的椅子上跳起来。我亲爱的艾德蒙·卡伦，我想你就是我那遗失了的另一半灵魂。”卡莱尔呼唤男孩儿名字的语气充满了热情，跟那些虔诚的基督教徒说到他们的上帝时一样，“我爱你，生死不渝。”  
如果吸血鬼能够脸红的话，艾德蒙的脸早就可以煎鸡蛋了。——他有些不好意思地垂下头清了清嗓子，有点儿不敢注视现在的卡莱尔。  
金发吸血鬼并没有因为男孩儿的沉默而感到不满，相反，他的脸上带着愉悦的，温柔的笑容，似乎非常喜欢对方此时的反应。  
“卡莱尔……”艾德蒙拉住了卡莱尔的手，“你知道我不擅长用语言来表达我的情感。但是……”  
“我知道你爱我。”卡莱尔微微敛首，将一绺黑发从男孩儿的额头上拨开，“就像我爱着你一样。”  
艾德蒙咧开嘴笑了一声，表情看起来有点儿傻。——但是这对于他的伴侣来说，就是最棒的笑容。  
卡莱尔勾起嘴角，用自己苍白的指尖轻轻地戳了戳这位新生儿的脸颊，然后缓慢地低下头，用自己的獠牙在对方的脖颈上磨蹭了一下。  
“你想咬我吗？”男孩儿疑惑地问道。  
“你想让我咬吗？”卡莱尔转而将这个问题丢给了对方。  
“嘿！就算你咬了我，我也不会有什么别的变化了。——当然，我可能还会反击。记得我现在是吸血鬼吗？我觉得你不想和一个新生儿打起来。”男孩儿挺起胸膛调皮地眨了眨眼睛，虽然他很想和对方继续聊一聊，但是他的喉咙真的不能再等下去了，“说真的，我现在非常难受。我们可以等会儿再讨论别的吗？”  
“当然，我的男孩儿。——跟我来。”

一切又回归正轨。  
卡莱尔将艾德蒙带到了奥林匹亚山脉的深处，搂着对方站在了两颗巨大的云杉树之间。  
“仔细听，”卡莱尔搂着对方的腰教导着，“你能听见什么吗？”  
男孩儿闭上了眼睛，尽量地“伸长了”自己的耳朵。  
他听到了身后卡莱尔浅浅的呼吸声，树上的猫头鹰在整理羽毛的声音，以及它们那飞快地心跳声，冬风吹过树林的“沙沙”声，不畏寒冷的蚂蚁们排着队踏步的声音，还有——  
大型动物血液流动的声音。  
艾德蒙猛地睁开眼睛。——他皱着眉头捂住了自己的喉咙，然后发出了一声野兽一般的咆哮。  
“在哪儿？”  
“东边——那是什么？麋鹿？还是梅花鹿？”  
“我想那应该是美洲狮的声音。”卡莱尔微笑着说道，“没关系，这是头一次，分不清也是正常的。”  
“我需要怎么做？”男孩儿舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
“不要去思考。”卡莱尔放开了自己的伴侣，同时不忘叮嘱道，“跟着你的本能走。”  
艾德蒙抽了抽鼻子，深吸了一口气。——他的嗅觉和听觉告诉他那只倒霉的美洲狮似乎正在向树林更深处前行。它太大意了，似乎完全没料到自己已经被更加高等的掠食者当做了小点心。  
男孩儿蓦地跳起来，像一道利剑一般直直地冲向林子的东边，在美洲狮察觉到危险的下一秒钟就将对方撞到在林地上。  
美洲狮一边咆哮着一边用自己那尖锐的爪子狠狠地抓向艾德蒙，但是却仅仅在对方的皮肤上留下了一道微微泛白的痕迹，这对于吸血鬼来说就像是被人轻轻地挠了一下。  
不过男孩儿身上的衣服就没那么幸运了。——他的前襟被撕裂了，左侧的袖子可怜兮兮地挂在肩膀旁，看起来似乎下一秒钟就会断裂一样。  
但是被鲜血的气味折磨到快要发疯了的男孩儿并没有过多的心思分给自己身上的衣服。——他皱着眉头用力将对方摁在身下，抬手就捏断了美洲狮强健的前肢。  
可怜的狮子咆哮着痛呼了一声，同时不断地在泥土中挣扎着。——但是最终仍旧没能躲过被吸血鬼咬破喉咙的境遇。  
虽然味道有点儿不对劲，不过鲜血湿热的味道总是不错的，它很好地缓解了艾德蒙喉咙里的干渴和燥热。  
男孩儿伏在美洲狮的身体上大口大口地吮吸着，一时间整个林子里都安静地只能听见鲜血被吸食时发出的汩汩声。


	81. 你只能永远和我在一起

艾德蒙从地上站起来，皱着眉头默默地抓了抓自己沾了泥土的头发，露出了一个嫌弃的表情。——他知道自己现在看起来肯定和那些在大街上睡了一个多月没洗澡的无家可归的人差不多，简直毫无一点儿形象可言。  
【该死，谁知道这只大狮子这么能折腾。】——他应该从温顺的草食动物开始捕猎才对。  
男孩儿摸了摸自己的脖子。——喉咙里还在烧，但是好在没有刚才那么剧烈了。不然他也许还得再找一只，那样的话他估计会被撑死。  
艾德蒙舔了舔自己的嘴唇，抬头看了看正在向他走过来的卡莱尔。  
“做的不错。”他的伴侣如此称赞道。  
“不，一点儿也不好。我觉得我咬了一嘴毛，脏死了！”男孩儿“呸呸呸”地吐了几口，显得难受极了。  
“不用咬得那么狠，你的獠牙足够锋利。”卡莱尔露出一个微笑，伸手捏了捏艾德蒙的脸颊。“放轻松，我的男孩儿，就第一次来说，你已经做得很好了。”  
“那么你是怎么做到的？”男孩儿把一片枯叶从自己的肩膀上弹飞，抬头看着一脸愉悦的金发吸血鬼，“我从来没见过你哪次回家的时候像我这么狼狈过。”  
“我只是比你多经历了300多年而已。——我练习了很久。”卡莱尔将对方身上那条破烂不堪的袖子扯下来扔在一边，然后搂住了男孩儿的腰，低下头吻了吻对方的额头，“没事，我们有无穷无尽的时间。——我会好好教你的。”  
“那么让我看看伟大的卡伦医生是如何捕猎的可以吗？”艾德蒙抬了抬下巴，看起来十分期待，“去吧！卡莱尔！让我看看！”  
“好。不过我想这个季节的话美洲狮可能并不好找。——也许下一只正在加拿大境内徘徊也说不定。”卡莱尔闭上眼睛感受了一下，然后轻轻地建议道，“梅花鹿怎么样？我闻到在河边有5只。”  
“……难度不大。”男孩儿显得有点儿失望，“早知道应该把这头狮子交你。——它太能折腾了。”  
卡莱尔微笑着揉了揉艾德蒙的发丝，拉着对方穿过了大半个树林，然后停在了一棵枯树旁。

观看卡莱尔捕猎真是一场令人难忘的感官盛宴。——他平稳的跳跃像蛇捕食一样蜿蜒流畅，他的双臂非常强壮，任何猎物都完全无法从中逃脱。他单膝跪在雪地里摁住自己的猎物，微微低下头，像一位优雅的君王一般将自己线条优美的唇贴在梅花鹿的血管上吸取了对方的血液。  
与他一比，男孩儿觉得自己简直就像一个一点儿礼节礼貌都不懂的小流氓。  
【哦，真是完美的组合。——国王与流氓。】——艾德蒙讽刺地想到。  
卡莱尔很快就吃饱了。——他转过身，看着那个站在树枝上的新生吸血鬼，有些好奇地凝视着对方那完美的脸颊。  
“你还渴吗？”  
“不了。——我觉得很撑，已经快要走不动了。”艾德蒙从树上跳下来，故意激起了一大片白色的雪雾。——站在下面的卡莱尔因为他的这个动作而沾了一身雪花，看起来似乎不久前才在雪地里摔过一跤一般。  
于是，男孩儿那就算是变成了吸血鬼也没办法隐藏的恶作剧心理在这一瞬间爆发。——艾德蒙凭借着自己作为新生儿的傲人速度，趁对方不注意的时候猛地跳起来，如同一枚炸弹一样扑向了卡莱尔。  
“噗”地一声，两只吸血鬼同时摔倒在这个斜坡上，因为惯性而向着河岸滚去。  
几只猫头鹰被这个动静吓了一跳，飞快地拍打着自己的翅膀冲上了黑漆漆的天空。——嗯，虽然吸血鬼不屑于吸食它们这种鸟类的血，但是作为猎物的本能还是让它们慌慌张张地离开了这里。  
也许是滚了十几圈，也有可能是几十圈，总之，等周围的小动物们都被吓走了之后，男孩儿才抱着卡莱尔停在了河滩的积雪上。当然，艾德蒙此时正趴在金发吸血鬼的上面。  
身下的卡莱尔那略显惊讶的眼神很好地取悦了男孩儿。——新生吸血鬼“咯咯咯”地笑了几声，伸手拉住了对方深色的领带。  
“早就想这么做了。”艾德蒙狡黠地笑着，“我亲爱的卡莱尔，毫无顾忌地在雪地里打滚的感觉怎么样？”  
“……还不错。”金发吸血鬼无奈地说道，“只要你喜欢，我不介意和你多滚几圈。”  
“那我们等会儿再来一次。”新生儿眨了眨眼睛，像一只小动物一般在卡莱尔的脖颈处厮磨着，似乎是在撒娇，“卡莱尔，你身上真香。”  
“你也是，我的男孩儿。”卡莱尔抱住了艾德蒙的腰，微微发力将对方摁在自己的胸口上，“我爱极了你身上的味道，不论是作为人类的你还是作为吸血鬼的你。——艾德，让我再看看你。”  
男孩儿抬起了脑袋，静静地注视着对方金色的双眼。  
“我的感觉有点儿奇怪——好像我没办法违抗你的话一样……”  
“这是正常的。——因为我的毒液仍旧残留在你的身体里。——我是你的缔造者，所以短时期内你会没办法反抗我的意志，直到毒液被血液所稀释。”  
“这是对于‘吸血鬼家长’的保护？”  
“可以这么说。”  
“……那么你的家长呢？”  
“他死了。”  
“哦！——抱歉。”  
“为什么要道歉？”卡莱尔笑了一声，“吸血鬼同自己的缔造者之间的关系并不像人类那样深。创造我的那位老吸血鬼，不得不说，我几乎连他长什么样都没能看清楚。——对于我来说，他只是造成我人生转折的一个原因，仅仅只是一个原因而已。”  
“你不喜欢他。”艾德蒙斩钉截铁地说道，“很不喜欢。”  
“在我刚刚变成吸血鬼的那段时间里，我非常恨他。——是的，用这个词真的一点儿也不过分。”金发吸血鬼轻轻地说道。“他咬了我，从而毁了我作为‘卡伦牧师’的一生。——他让我背弃了自己曾经的信仰，变成了不老不死的怪物，变成了我父亲最痛恶的东西。我没有办法回家，同样也不敢接近人类。在我作为吸血鬼而诞生的那一段时间里，孤独和绝望总是伴随着我，直到百年之后我组建了属于自己的家族。”  
“我听爱德华说你曾经试图自杀过。”  
“是的。但是并没有多少作用不是吗？吸血鬼是不可能自杀的。”卡莱尔将自己的手掌贴在新生吸血鬼的脸颊上，微微弯曲掌面，让自己手心的皮肤完完全全地紧贴在对方的脸颊上。“不过我同时也很感谢他。——如果不是他把我变成吸血鬼，我肯定也没办法见到你。”  
“哦！——我有一个想法，你猜猜是什么样的？”  
“嗯？”  
“我在想，如果没有被变成吸血鬼的话，也许你会在自己25岁左右娶一个漂亮姑娘，然后再生一堆可爱的小卡莱尔。”男孩儿眨了眨自己的眼睛，“把他们都教育成优秀的‘卡伦牧师’。”  
卡莱尔扬了扬左侧的眉毛，并没有打断这个想象力相当丰富的家伙。  
“接着，你的儿子们会有他们自己的儿子，孙子，曾孙子……等我长大了，就在你的后代里挑一个长得最像你的——金发碧眼聪明懂事笑起来最像阳光的那个——把他直接抱回家里养着。”艾德蒙自顾自地说道，“最后让他爱上我。”  
金发吸血鬼被男孩儿的这个想法逗笑了。  
“你确定你能遇到？”  
“既然你都能遇到我……”男孩儿舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“嘿，卡莱尔！你还没说这个想法怎么样呢！”  
“糟透了的想法。”卡莱尔评价道。——然后意料之中地看到了新生儿沮丧的目光。  
艾德蒙看起来简直委屈极了。——他哼了一声，飞快地从金发吸血鬼的身上跳起来，拍了拍自己身上的雪转身就走。  
“艾德？”  
“再见，亲爱的卡伦医生，我要和你分手。”男孩儿气鼓鼓地说道，“从现在起请称呼我为‘艾德蒙·佩斯’。”  
“艾德。”  
“别这样叫我，我和你不熟。”说罢就要离开这里。  
卡莱尔微微勾起了自己的唇角，站起身拍了拍自己的衣服。  
下一秒，来不及反应的艾德蒙就如同一只可口的猎物一般被金发吸血鬼飞快地扑倒在了雪地里。  
“噗”地一声，两个人再次重重地摔在地上，然后“咕噜咕噜”地滚下了斜坡。  
卡莱尔将自家男孩儿摁在雪地里抱住，还不等对方有所反应就低下头送上了一个湿湿的吻。——艾德蒙被自家伴侣吻得有些晃神，不自觉地就忘记了抵抗。  
男孩儿半闭着眼睛，伸出自己的双臂紧紧地搂着金发吸血鬼的脖颈，慢慢地开始回应着对方。——他以一种不容拒绝的势头将自己的舌尖挤入了卡莱尔的嘴里舔了舔对方那两颗尖尖的獠牙，然后退出来狠狠地叼住了卡莱尔软软的下唇。  
等卡莱尔“获准”抬起头的时候，天空竟然都已经开始泛白了。  
“还要分手吗？”金发吸血鬼微笑着调侃道，“既然你这么爱我？”  
“……”艾德蒙翻了一个白眼儿，似乎不打算理会卡莱尔。  
“反正不论你做什么决定，我是不会允许你离开我的。——你是我的一切，艾德。”英俊的吸血鬼家长低下头轻轻地厮磨着男孩儿的脸颊，“不过这并不能改变我刚才的看法。——确实是糟透了的想法，我亲爱的男孩儿……在我看来，只要你的生命中没有我，哪怕是我的子孙后代，都不行。如果你爱上的不是我，那么我想我可能会疯掉。”

“你只能永远和我在一起，艾德蒙·卡伦。——这个世界上除了我之外没有人能够给你最纯粹的幸福，因为没有人能比我更爱你。”


	82. 我当然最喜欢你了

找到回家的路其实并不难。——作为两只嗅觉灵敏的吸血鬼，他们根本不用刻意去记路，想回家的时候只要跟着他们之前留下的气味走就可以了。  
可即便是这样，等到他们出现在别墅空地前的时候，也已经是第二天的黄昏了。——好吧，他们之所以花了那么长时间才回到家只是因为艾德蒙非常爱玩而已。  
是的，这个长着一对儿湛蓝色瞳孔的吸血鬼新生儿简直就像刚刚认识这个世界一样热情。——他经常跑着跑着就跳上了一棵非常高大的雪松，攀在最高的枝头上抓着一只拳头大小的棕色猫头鹰晃来晃去地向卡莱尔炫耀他的速度；也会时不时会搞几个恶作剧，把自己的家长扑倒在地弄得浑身都是雪花。  
卡莱尔发誓，从开始吃素直到现在，他从来没有像今天这样狼狈过。——那梳得一丝不苟的金发被艾德蒙揉乱了，软软地垂在额头上，形成了一小块深色的阴影（不过这并不能改变他那英俊完美的形象，反倒将他衬托的更年轻了）；光滑的脸颊上蓦地出现了一排小小的牙印，那是被对方偷袭成功的标志；身上到处都是白色的雪花，外套也被对方“抢”了过去……  
【不过这样的感觉也不坏。】——卡莱尔想到。  
当男孩儿准备虚张声势地吓一吓那只蜷缩在雪地上瑟瑟发抖的白鼬时，卡莱尔终于忍不住开口阻止了他。  
“艾德……再玩下去就要错过你的生日了。”  
“生日？”艾德蒙抿了抿自己的嘴唇，片刻之后才想起他们两个出发的时候客厅里就已经摆上了圣诞树。“哦！你不说我都忘了。”  
“今天是你的18岁生日。——很重要的一天，我不想让你错过自己的成人礼。”卡莱尔带着宠溺的微笑摸了摸男孩儿因为不住奔跑而有些凌乱的发丝，“家里人一定都等在客厅。”  
“好吧！”艾德蒙重重地点了点头，“那么我们来比赛看看谁先到家怎么样？——输的人要把上衣脱下来再进门！”  
然后还没等到对方回答，男孩儿就已经率先跑出去了好远。  
卡莱尔站在原地，望着自家伴侣离开的方向想了一会儿，然后露出了一个淡淡的笑容。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“嘿！！！卡莱尔你作弊！！！”艾德蒙站在一块大石头上皱着眉头看着那个比自己早到了十几秒钟的金发吸血鬼，“你居然把我一个人扔在外面自己抄近路！！！”  
卡莱尔落在男孩儿身边，带着温柔的笑容轻轻地抚摸着对方毛茸茸的发丝。  
“你并没有规定严格的路线不是吗？”  
噎得艾德蒙没话说。  
“不过，我想你还是别脱掉上衣进门了。——我不想让其他人看到。”卡莱尔微微敛首，仔细地观察着怀里男孩儿的表情，然后俯下身子一把将对方打横抱了起来。  
“嘿！别这样！艾美特在看！”艾德蒙紧张地看了一眼屋内，不出意外地瞟到了那标志性的棕色卷发。“快放我下来！”  
“放松，我的男孩儿。——我想你并不愿意弄脏家里的地板。”金发吸血鬼低下头吻了吻男孩儿的脸颊，然后抱着他向别墅走去，“我直接把你抱进盥洗室，洗完澡之后再出来好吗？”  
“好。”艾德蒙环住了卡莱尔的脖子，满心欢喜地凑上去蹭了蹭。“你要一起洗吗？”

不过事实并不像男孩儿想象的那样。——卡莱尔在把他放进浴缸里之后就离开了，为的是整理一下散落在书房各个角落的资料。  
“我可不想让你看到我把书房弄得那么乱。”——他的家长是这么说的。  
不过艾德蒙似乎并不怎么相信他的说辞。——他长这么大从来没见过卡莱尔把房间弄乱过。不过既然对方不想洗澡，那么他也不可能冲上去把自家家长捆起来扔进去。  
于是，在扭坏了两个水龙头，把浴缸戳了四五个洞之后，男孩儿才终于（在卡莱尔的帮助下）穿着爱丽丝给他准备的衣服出现在了楼梯上。  
“生日快乐！”爱丽丝“嗖”地一声出现在艾德蒙的身边，踮着脚在对方的脸颊上落下一个吻“哦！艾德你真香！”  
“大概是沐浴露抹多了。”男孩儿笑了一声，然后越过爱丽丝看向客厅的中央，“哦，放轻松，贾斯帕。我不会攻击我姐姐的！”  
“令人吃惊，你的自控能力这么好。”贾斯帕露出了一个迷人的微笑，隐去了自己的天赋。  
“所以说我也许生来就应该成为吸血鬼。”艾德蒙轻笑着和家里的每一个人都进行了热情的拥抱，他们勒住他脊背的力气是那么大，几乎都快要折断他的肋骨了。  
不过男孩儿对此并不怎么在意，毕竟他现在也是吸血鬼。——就算被绞断了肋骨，也能很快就复原。

18岁的礼物比起之前的小礼物来说都要贵重得多——  
爱德华送了一把小提琴和一支写给艾德蒙的曲子。  
爱丽丝送了一个漂亮的衣柜和里面一柜子的衣服（当然这个礼物是不能装进盒子里的，所以她递给艾德蒙的只是两个漂亮的盒子）  
“已经放在你的房间里了。柜子是贾斯帕挑的，你们两个的审美一直很相似。”——爱丽丝补充道。  
贾斯帕给了男孩儿一个银质的怀表和一枚看起来像是自己制作的勋章，上面刻着艾德蒙的名字。  
“表彰你这么多年来为卡伦家所增添的欢乐。”——贾斯帕解释道。  
罗莎莉送了一条看起来非常昂贵精致的男士项链和一个崭新的领针，上面坠有一小块雕刻着“Cullen”字样的非常漂亮的蓝宝石，优雅又不失大气，男孩儿非常喜欢。  
而艾美特……则送了满满两箱润【神隐】滑【神隐】油。  
“如果你们想玩的话，这个东西可少不了。”——表情正直地让艾德蒙忍不住想揍他。（最终，他还是只打算留下一罐，其他的全部通过EBAY网卖掉。）  
埃斯梅走上前吻了吻艾德蒙的侧脸，然后递上了自己精心准备的礼物。  
一本厚厚的相册和一部崭新的相机。  
“相册里面有你从12岁开始的所有照片。”埃斯梅怜爱地说道，“每一张都做了批注。”  
艾德蒙控制着自己的力道轻轻地翻开首页，一眼就看到了一张几乎占了整个纸板大小的照片。——那个平生头一次看到极光的孩子正坐在金发吸血鬼的怀里抬着头仰望着红绿相缠的“彩带”，而卡莱尔，正侧着脑袋带着微笑静静地看着他，眼里满是似水一般的温柔。  
“咳！——谢谢，埃斯梅！”艾德蒙俯下身子再次拥抱了自己的母亲，“我非常喜欢你的礼物！”  
“哦，你能喜欢真是太好了，我的男孩儿！——生日快乐！”埃斯梅微笑着揉了揉男孩儿毛茸茸的头发，然后将对方轻轻地推向卡莱尔。  
“哦！——我亲爱的——父亲。”艾德蒙做了一个鬼脸，故意咬重了“父亲”这个词，引得客厅里的所有人都笑了出来。  
金发吸血鬼当然知道他们在笑什么，但是他毫不在意。  
“我最可爱的儿子。”卡莱尔泰然自若地将两个精致的小盒子递了过去，然后微笑着低下头在男孩儿的脸颊上吻了一下，“艾德，生日快乐。”  
艾德蒙注视着金发吸血鬼那英俊的脸傻笑了几声，然后低下头打开了比较小的那个。  
“这个——”  
“车钥匙。”卡莱尔搂着男孩儿的腰轻轻地说道，“标致Vision GT。——我想你会喜欢它的。”  
艾德蒙对着手中的钥匙发呆了半天，然后才瞪大了眼睛看向自家伴侣。  
“等等，你刚才说的是标致Vision GT？”男孩儿漂亮的猫眼儿里透出了兴奋的光芒，“真的是标致Vision GT？——它不是概念车吗？”  
“在今年春天的时候是这样，但是现在已经是冬天了。”卡莱尔露出了一个微笑，“我知道你很喜欢它，所以就买回来了。——它现在就在车库里停着。”  
“真的吗？！——多，多少钱？”  
“大概2500万多一点儿。——全球一共就三辆！”艾美特赶在卡莱尔之前飞快地说道，“哥们儿，这车可不是一般的贵！——要知道卡莱尔的梅赛德斯才175万！他居然舍得给你买那么贵的车！”  
艾德蒙拿着车钥匙的手抖了一下，然后默默地吞了吞口水，转过头，如同看着天神一般注视着卡莱尔。  
“我觉得我这辈子都可以不用再收礼物了。”  
“是啊，因为你已经有我了。”卡莱尔低下头在男孩儿的额头上落下一个吻。“想看看另一件礼物吗？”  
“你买了两辆？！”  
艾美特和爱德华捂着肚子笑倒在地毯上。  
“不是。”卡莱尔看了一眼正在地毯上打滚的艾美特，仍旧保持着他那迷人的微笑。“另一件礼物。——打开看看。”  
艾德蒙立即撕开盒子上的包装纸，将盖子取下来递给卡莱尔。  
盒子里只有一张看起来质地非常棒的羊皮纸，上面有用一种非常俊美的花体勾勒出了一个名字。——“卡莱尔·卡伦”。  
“我以为你早就是我的了。”男孩儿用一种惊讶的眼神看着自己面前的金发吸血鬼。  
“是的。——但是为了不让你把心思全部都放在那部车上，我不得不把自己再送出去一次。”卡莱尔摸了摸艾德蒙的脑袋，“告诉我你最喜欢哪个礼物？”  
“哦！真不敢相信伟大的卡伦医生居然还吃一辆车的醋。”男孩儿调皮地眨了眨眼睛，然后张开双臂紧紧地抱住了卡莱尔，“我当然最喜欢你了。”


	83. 争吵

圣诞节的夜空寂静而又明亮。——一轮大大的，奶白色的满月正安安静静地悬挂在深铅灰色的天空中肆意地挥霍着反射自太阳的银光。  
由于月亮太过耀眼的关系，天上并没有几颗非常明显的星星，即便是在吸血鬼们看来也是这样。

——————————————————————————————————————————

艾德蒙抱着被子（不是因为冷，只是习惯了而已）舒舒服服地躺在自己房间的地毯上，枕着卡莱尔的大腿百无聊赖地戳着对方放在他额头上的手，时不时地抬头看着那位正在为他诵读小说的金发吸血鬼。  
“不想听故事了吗？”在被戳了第342下之后，卡莱尔终于移开了自己眼前厚厚的书本，转而将视线放在男孩儿的身上。  
“嗯。——我们现在可以说说我的事情吗？”艾德蒙眯着眼睛任由卡莱尔微凉的指尖轻轻地抚过他的脸颊。——这很舒服，所以他非常喜欢卡莱尔这样。  
“你是我见过最特殊的人类。当然，也是我见过最特殊的吸血鬼。”卡莱尔将自己的手指落在男孩儿的眼角处轻轻地点了点，“我从没有见过如此让我着迷的家伙。——我真的恨不得把你整个人抱起来好好地研究一番。”  
“真的吗？我喜欢你这么说我！——这是好事儿。”  
“是的。——也许为此花费我所有的时间都不为过。”  
艾德蒙看了看卡莱尔那透着光芒的双眼，突然想到了爱德华不久之前说过的关于卡莱尔的话。  
“……但是你肯定不是因为这个原因把自己饿成那样。”男孩儿轻轻地说道，“唔，我不是在强迫你向我描述当时的情景……当然，你也可以选择沉默。——我只是在想，既然我们已经在一起了，那么是不是应该帮对方分担一点儿什么？就像你以前说的，给你一点儿安全感？”  
“你说的没错。”卡莱尔把书本放在一边，低下头，继续用自己的指尖抚摸着对方的脸颊，“你想知道什么？”  
“……等等，让我想一下。——那时的记忆有点儿模糊。”艾德蒙眨了眨眼睛，转而看向落地窗外的夜空，半晌才开口，“我记得我当时好像被什么东西给打中了……感觉非常疼，好像还听到了你和爱丽丝的声音……接着就什么也不知道了，直到昨天。——我真的没有意识到自己居然睡了那么长时间。”  
卡莱尔落在男孩儿脸上的指尖微微颤抖了一下，然后抬起来摁住了自己的太阳穴。  
“怎么了？”艾德蒙紧张地问道。“头疼？”  
“吸血鬼不会头疼。”卡莱尔拍了拍男孩儿的肩膀，示意对方不要担心，“只是现在突然让我回想那时的场景……有点儿难以接受。”  
“……对不起，我们不说这个了。”  
“没事，艾德。——我想你有权力知道当时的情形。”卡莱尔看起来似乎不是很在意，他抬起自己的手，在艾德蒙的左腹上轻轻地揉了揉。“……你当时被一根从扶手上拆下来的钢管刺中了，它穿过你的腹部，把你钉在了地板上，它埋在地下的部分一定有那么……八英寸（约20多厘米）？——就在这儿。”  
男孩儿顺着吸血鬼家长的手摸了上去。——这里摸起来就像大理石一般光滑，透着一点儿暖暖的温度。很难想象它居然被刺穿过。  
“抱歉，我们来得太迟了。——等我们赶到那里的时候，你整个人几乎都已经躺在了血水里……所以我不得不打破约定提前将你变成吸血鬼。”卡莱尔闭上了自己的双眼，声音微微有些颤抖，“我让爱丽丝摁着你，把它拔了出来……接着，我给你注射了毒液。但是——”  
“没作用？”  
“……我以为你死了，艾德。”卡莱尔温柔地抚摸着艾德蒙的脸颊，一字一顿地说道，“心跳，呼吸和脉搏都消失了……不论我做了什么样的急救措施都没用。我一直在呼唤你，但是你就那么固执地闭着眼睛，根本不理我——”  
男孩儿瞪大了那对漂亮的猫眼儿，几乎是触电一般地弹起，显得有些慌乱。——他微微张着嘴，似乎想说什么，但是最终还是什么音节都没发出来。  
“……你无法想象我当时的感觉。”卡莱尔拉住艾德蒙的手，将对方拉回自己的怀里，安抚性地抚摸着男孩儿的后颈，“那种……整个人都不再‘活着’的感觉。我就算有再强的承受能力也没办法让自己……理智一些。”  
“对不起，卡莱尔。”艾德蒙低下头依偎在金发吸血鬼的怀里，几乎耳语一般地说道，“我当时……不应该那么冲动……害得你……”  
“……爱德华很感谢你。”卡莱尔沉默了很久之后才开口，轻轻地说道。——也许是光线的缘故，男孩儿觉得卡莱尔此时的表情有点儿奇怪，“我也是。”  
“爱德华我可以理解，但是……你为什么……”  
“如果你没有那么做，被刺穿的就会是贝拉。——她的身体没你这么好，说不定会当场断气，而我们，可能连转变她的机会都没有，更别说如何向她的父母交代她为什么会突然离开福克斯了。”卡莱尔的手穿过男孩儿的腰际，把他紧紧地搂住，“如果她真的死了，那么接下来，按照爱德华的性格，他可能会自己去找沃尔图里。”  
“找沃尔图里做什么？”艾德蒙微微抬高了自己的声音。  
“我想他可能会拜托阿罗取走他的命。——我不想看到这样的场景……还好你救了那个女孩儿。”  
男孩儿皱起了眉头，低下头不知道在思考什么。——卡莱尔见状，抬起自己的手指，用指肚蹭了蹭对方的脸颊，然后凑上去落下一个浅浅的吻。  
“如果贝拉离开的话，爱德华可能也没办法再活下去了。”  
“那么你情愿失去我？或者说，你情愿自己承担失去歌者的痛苦也不愿意让爱德华经受一点儿挫折？”艾德蒙大声地询问道，似乎觉得卡莱尔的逻辑相当滑稽。“我不明白，我真的不明白，卡莱尔。——真的，这是第一次你向我解释了之后我却仍旧什么都不懂……我以为你会责怪我！”  
“我当然会责怪你，艾德。——却不是因为你救了贝拉。”卡莱尔拉着男孩儿的手，把它握在自己的手里轻轻地晃了晃，“我责怪你，因为你又一次犯了愚蠢的错误。”  
“……你真的爱我吗？”  
“为什么这么问？”卡莱尔微微皱起了眉头，“我以为这个答案是显而易见的。”  
“作为一个正常的……伴侣，或者是父亲……你对当时的唯一解释就是你很感谢我因为想要救贝拉而牺牲了自己？或者是很感谢我救了贝拉，进而拯救了‘脆弱’的爱德华？”艾德蒙摇了摇头，“我不能理解。——你知道吗？我吃醋了。——我现在觉得你可能更爱爱德华一点儿。”  
男孩儿说完这句话就拉开了卡莱尔禁锢着他的手臂，背对着金发吸血鬼站在自己房间的落地窗前，瞪着那对儿银河一般灿烂的蓝色瞳孔静静地看着窗外落着雪花的云杉树。——这和他想象中的不一样。  
卡莱尔又一次让艾德蒙觉得自己根本不是对方心里最重要的那个。——他知道这种情绪既幼稚又任性，感性地像一个女孩儿……但是他还是忍不住这样想了。  
“……是的，我是很爱爱德华。但是我对他的爱只限于父子之间的。”卡莱尔从地毯上站起来，走到男孩儿的旁边，伸手搂住了对方的腰，“他是我的第一个儿子。”  
“我曾经也以为你对我的爱也只限于父子之间。”艾德蒙飞快地说道。——语气冰冷得简直不像他。“我还是你最小的儿子呢！——等等，你以后还会继续收养孩子吗？”  
“别这样，艾德。听我说完好吗？——贝拉……”  
“你一定要不停地在我面前提起那个女孩儿的名字吗，卡莱尔？”男孩儿抱着双臂咬牙切齿地打断了卡莱尔的话，“非要让我对她的偏见再更深一个层次？——很好，她的优点确实很明显，然而我却只能记住她不好的地方。其中最重要的一条就是‘她会导致我再也拿不准自己在这个家的地位’。很抱歉，我就是没办法喜欢她，不管爱德华再怎么执意，我都不会同意他把她带到家里来……她拿匕首划了我一次，然后又用那把Mark2狠狠地震碎了我的几根骨头。多么优秀的女孩儿，从来不擅长运动的她居然能在短短的两分钟内精准地干掉我，你要给她发奖吗，卡莱尔？爱德华在事情发生之后有没有夸她很能干？对不起，我也不知道自己为什么会产生这种可笑的思想但是它就是‘嗖’地一声出现在了我的脑海里！——拜托，卡莱尔，你能不能别每次都把别人的事情放在第一位？能不能别总是在我的面前把自己的感情藏起来？说一句‘我其实并不希望你去救贝拉，因为你会受伤’会发生什么？世界会毁灭吗？我不明白你为什么会想要感谢我，难道你真的更看重爱德华吗？”  
“艾德！”卡莱尔皱着眉头打断了艾德蒙的话，“别这么想。”  
“对不起，我没办法做到像你或者埃斯梅那样无私，我从来都只顾着自己或者自己这一方的人，卡莱尔。——请别再给我说贝拉怎么样，怎么样了好吗？”  
金发吸血鬼沉默地看着自己面前的男孩儿，这一刻，他突然不知道自己究竟应该说些什么。——他的本意并不是这样，但是不知为何，此时此刻他却连一句反驳的话都说不出来。  
卡莱尔之所以说他很感谢艾德蒙只是因为他不想让男孩儿太过在意他给自己带来的心理上的伤痛，可是对方却曲解了他的意思，以为他这是在偏袒爱德华和贝拉。但是事实上和他们一点儿关系都没有。——这是他琢磨了半天才想出来的方法，但是实际上却起了反效果。  
说真的，比起贝拉（甚至是爱德华），他更在意艾德蒙。不管那个女孩儿是谁，和自己有什么样的关系，这些都不重要。  
他始终最先考虑的都只是他的男孩儿。  
可是他并不能说艾德蒙救了贝拉的行为是错误的，因为除去是爱德华的女朋友之外，那个女孩儿也是一条生命，如果不救的话，那么她一定会死，但是艾德蒙却还有活下去的可能。当然，如果男孩儿当时并没有选择去救贝拉，那么他也不会指责对方。——因为每个人都有想要活下去的欲望，没有必要为了一个和自己没多大关系的人去送死。  
因为太过在意艾德蒙，所以他没办法说出：“你的行为使得我生不如死”这样的话。——他知道如果他说出来的话，对方反倒会更加后悔与自责。  
与其这样，那倒不如让男孩儿借着这句蠢话对着自己发一顿脾气？——如果这样能让艾德蒙好受一点儿的话？  
可是当卡莱尔看到男孩儿那悲伤地眼神之后，这种想法突然就被一拳击碎了。


	84. 中世纪教廷的后代

“不是你想的那样。不是那样，艾德。”卡莱尔一字一顿地说道，“请原谅我。我之所以那样说，是因为我不想让你因为‘死亡’的事情而太过自责。——事实上，我根本没有想过要‘感谢你’。这个事情本身和爱德华和贝拉一点儿关系都没有，真的，我当时真的没有心思来考虑他们两个……这句话是假的。它只是我的一个错误的想法，导致了你现在非常生气。”  
“你说什么？”  
“把我刚刚说过的话都忘掉好吗？”卡莱尔抚摸着艾德蒙墨色的发丝轻轻地恳求道，“我其实并没有那样想过，艾德，真的没有。”  
“那么……你刚刚是在对我说谎？”  
“可以这么理解。——对不起。”  
男孩儿露出了一个古怪的表情，看起来非常疑惑。  
“……你，你把我搞混了。——你的意思是，你并没有想感谢我救了贝拉？或者是……你并没有——”  
“我从来没有那么想过，艾德。我最在乎的只有你。——如果贝拉真的在这次的事故中离开了，那么我也只能尝试着去开导爱德华，就我本身来说，也许除了一点儿惋惜与自责之外就别无其他感情了。但是如果离开的是你……抱歉，我没办法想象如果真的再也无法触碰你的感觉，那种孑身一人的痛苦太过沉重，我仅仅体会了几个月就再也撑不下去了，我想如果你再晚那么几个月醒来，那么就真的有可能听到我离开的消息。对不起，艾德，我真的没办法忍受失去你的感觉。——如果你离开了，那么就意味着带走了我的一切。卡莱尔·卡伦就算是死了，没了，就如同一个行尸走肉一般残留在这个世界上，不论发生什么都毫无欢乐可言……请你记住，艾德蒙·卡伦。无论发生什么，对于我来说，你就是最重要的，没有什么东西能够替代你。——朋友，不行；家人，同样也不行。”  
艾德蒙盯着卡莱尔的脸看了许久，然后才像松了一口气一般放下了环在胸口处的双臂。——原来几分钟前卡莱尔那古怪的表情是因为这个。——看来这句“感谢”的话已经违和到连这位活了300多年的吸血鬼都觉得难受了。  
“如果你一定要让我说自己当时最真实的感受——”卡莱尔注视着男孩儿的猫眼儿轻轻地说道，“我会告诉你。——我很生气，从来没有这么生气过。我生气你居然这么愚蠢，生气贝拉伤了你，生气我自己居然来的这么晚，让你再一次暴露在危险之中，还有——”  
“我知道了，对不起，卡莱尔。”男孩儿抱住了金发吸血鬼的腰，将自己的脑袋搁在对方的肩膀上蹭了蹭，“对不起。——我不应该发火……请相信我并不是故意逼你说出这些的。变成新生儿让我有点儿不受控制了。”  
“我知道……如果可以，我真想惩罚你。”卡莱尔搂住了男孩儿的脊背，微微敛首用自己的嘴唇碰了碰对方的额头，“可是我发现自己做不到。——我现在只求你别离开我。”  
“我不会的。——唔，这句话好像说得太多了……”  
“你才发现吗，艾德？——这句话你对我说了不下百遍。”  
“但是我也从没有真正地离开你，不是吗？”艾德蒙勾起了嘴角，朝自己的家长做了一个鬼脸，“你看，我现在还好好地站在你面前！——力气比你还大！”  
卡莱尔有些无奈地摇了摇头，拉着男孩儿再次坐在了软绵绵的地毯上。  
“别离开我，艾德。”卡莱尔搂着艾德蒙说道，“不管发生什么事情，你第一个想到的必须是我。”  
“我答应你。”  
男孩儿转过头吻了吻卡莱尔线条优美的下巴，拉着对方的手臂把自己搂得更紧了一些。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“我们要接着聊吗？”沉默了很久之后，卡莱尔才接着说道。  
“我有些小秘密要给你说。”艾德蒙半躺在金发吸血鬼的胸口上望着眼前晴朗的夜空轻轻地说道，“你想听吗？”  
“洗耳恭听。”  
男孩儿握住了卡莱尔的手，然后把自己见到彼得的事情告诉了对方。  
“是不是觉得很神奇？”艾德蒙一边把玩着对方微凉的指尖一边轻轻地询问着，“我们两个都这么特殊。”  
“是啊，也许我可以猜到一点儿。——他提到了‘猎巫运动’？”  
“对。”  
“那么你听说过‘教廷’吗？”  
“当然。——虽然历史不怎么好，但是这个词语对我来说一点儿也不陌生。”  
“罗马教廷从古代罗马主教府发展而来，最初无固定机构。它是天主教会的中央行政机构，协助教皇处理整个教会的事务。——西罗马帝国灭亡后至西元十五世纪，欧洲进入所谓的中古世纪，在这长达千年的黑暗时期，天主教神学是当时唯一的意识形态，因此魔鬼说的思想大行其道，认为世间万物为神所创，而每当发生灾祸时，便认为是邪恶力量在作祟；人们会违反社会规范或宗教，也被认为是因其被邪魔附身或本身即为巫师。这样的思想一直延续到17世纪，在17世纪之前，有数十万计的人，被指为‘异端’、‘巫师’而惨死在火刑或其他酷刑之下……”  
“这段话完全照抄了我的那本《近代欧洲史》。”男孩儿咂了砸嘴，“我以前也背过这一段，只不过现在已经忘得差不多了。——你是什么时候背下来的？”  
卡莱尔摸了摸艾德蒙的脑袋，并没有对这个问题作出回答。  
“在‘狩猎’巫师的同时，教廷也同样会对别的黑暗生物进行屠杀……吸血鬼，狼人，食尸鬼，地精一类的东西同样也被包含在内。”  
“所以你当时才会被咬。”  
“是啊，因为我很不走运地困住了一个货真价实的吸血鬼。”卡莱尔低沉地笑了一声，“别打岔好吗，我的男孩儿？你总是让我集中不了注意力。”  
“好吧，好吧！——我会认真地听的！绝对不打断你！”  
“……现在的人们几乎都认为吸血鬼，狼人，巫师之类的黑暗种族是不存在的，但是他们都错了。”卡莱尔低下头吻了吻艾德蒙的发丝然后继续用那天鹅绒一般温润的嗓音说道，“据我所知，在这三大黑暗种族之中，吸血鬼的数量大概有几万，而狼人可能比血族的数量更少一点儿，大概只有一万多……而巫师，他们在17世纪之前几乎遍布整个世界，但是经过那场猎巫运动之后，他们就灭绝了。——当然，作为猎手的教廷也是在那个时候消亡的。”  
男孩儿露出了一个疑惑的表情，抿着嘴唇默不作声地用自己的手指捅了捅金发吸血鬼的腰，催促对方快点儿说下去。  
“巫师，吸血鬼，狼人。——这三个种族不论哪一个都比人类强。所以我想你应该很疑惑，人类究竟是怎么灭掉一个种族的？”  
“答案就在于教廷本身。”  
“16,17世纪的教廷拥有非常强大的力量。——他们其中的某些人生来就拥有类似于黑暗天赋一样的力量。有的人可以控制火，有的人会让物体漂浮起来，有的人甚至可以控制他人的大脑……折让他们几乎拥有了可以和其他种族抗衡的能力。”  
“巫师与教廷进行了长达一个多世纪的战争，双方的实力都损失了多半。在那之后的某一天——根据沃尔图里的记载，是一个寒冷的冬日——双方仅剩的势力在欧洲北部的雪原上交战，在那之后，巫师和那些教廷里所谓的‘神之子’都再也没有出现过。”  
“又过了大概半个世纪，也就是我生活的那段时间。——教廷内部的人员已经全是普通的人类了，是的，我也可以算是其中的一员。”  
“这么说来……我有可能是中世纪教廷的后代？或者是巫师的后代？”艾德蒙忍不住打断了卡莱尔的话，“这不可能！——双方不是都已经灭亡了吗？就算是有那么一两个存活下来的，那么他们想要留下后代的唯一办法就是和普通的人类通婚。但是现在已经是21世纪了！就算他们有再强大的力量，到我这一代，基因里的特殊部分也应该被人类的普通基因完全同化了才对！”  
“我有一些资料，是我早些时候取自沃尔图里的。”金发吸血鬼摸了摸男孩儿的脊背，“上面说人类是一种善于‘融合与继承’的生物。——沃尔图里曾经见过一个这样的人类……他在被转化为吸血鬼的时候呈现出一种非常奇特的‘假死’的状态。心跳停止，脉搏消失，瞳孔放大，浑身冰凉，但是身体不会腐烂。直到几个月之后他完全变成吸血鬼并且苏醒。上面描述的情形几乎和发生在你身上的一模一样，艾德。”  
“然后呢？那个人，吸血鬼，他之后怎么样了？”  
“他拥有一个非常令人吃惊的黑暗天赋，但是沃尔图里并没有对此进行详细地描述。他们只说他拥有类似‘神’的力量。——但是很不幸的是，这位吸血鬼非常厌恶永生，他活到60岁的时候就去世了。”  
“他怎么死的？”  
“请求一位狼人杀了他。”  
“……真是遗憾。——可是这并不能说明他和我有什么关系啊。”  
“之后沃尔图里才了解到，这位吸血鬼和当时的教廷有一些关系。——他的祖父是一位红衣主教。”  
“……教廷的神职人员应该不能结婚才对吧？”  
“在猎物运动的时候并没有那么严格。——因为教廷需要保留一些‘神力’与黑暗元素进行抗争……而现在，你身上所表现出来的独特性与那位吸血鬼非常相似，所以我想我可以做出这样的假设——”  
“你觉得我是中世纪教廷的后代？”


	85. 神隐

“这也许可以解释你为何会这么特殊。”卡莱尔低着头，目光灼灼地看着自己怀里有些摸不着头脑的新生儿，表情看起来就像朝圣者一般虔诚。  
“……我不喜欢。”艾德蒙板着脸说道，“我倒情愿听到自己是巫师。我一向不太喜欢和上帝有关的东西，唔，除了你之外。——不过这些都是你的猜测不是吗？”  
“当然只是猜测。”卡莱尔在男孩儿的侧脸上吻了吻，“不过如果你想查下去的话，也不是没有办法……”  
“不，我改变主意了。”艾德蒙捧着卡莱尔的脸颊冲着对方的眼窝轻轻地吻了上去，“我不想知道我以前究竟拥有什么血统，反正我现在已经是吸血鬼了。——卡莱尔，可以放弃这项工作吗？我们可以来研究一点儿别的东西。”  
“好。——你说不查就不查，我听你的。”卡莱尔搂住了男孩儿的腰，闭上眼睛感受着对方轻柔的亲吻，“也许什么都不知道会比较好。”  
艾德蒙露出了一个灿烂的笑容，然后用力将卡莱尔推倒在地，像一只小宠物一般欢快地扑上去舔了舔对方的脸颊，发出了一种满意的“咕噜”声。  
“……我觉得自己似乎养了一只名叫‘艾德蒙’的猫。”卡莱尔一边抚摸着对方光滑的发丝一边调侃道，“真可爱。”  
“喵。”男孩儿索性眯起自己的猫眼儿轻轻地叫道。——成功地换来了金发吸血鬼愉悦的笑容。  
“我们有无穷无尽的时间，小猫。”卡莱尔轻轻地说道，“对此你有什么打算吗？比如想去哪里玩，或者是想学什么东西？”  
“我想麻烦贾斯帕教我格斗。”艾德蒙毫不客气地将自己整个身子都压在了卡莱尔的身上，似乎一点儿也不担心对方会被压得喘不过气儿来，“这样我就可以参加他们三个人之间的比赛了。——我目前可是唯一一个有机会揍翻爱德华的吸血鬼，当然不能放过这个机会……我可以先夺走他的天赋，然后再凭借新生儿的强大力量把他摁在地上。”  
“别让我看到那样的场景。”  
“为什么？”男孩儿看起来有些疑惑，“艾美特和贾斯帕经常在院子里玩摔跤，为什么我不行？是因为害怕我伤到他们吗？”  
“抱歉……我需要一段时间来适应。——在你捕猎的时候我几乎都要控制不住冲上去帮你了……看着自己的男孩儿和一只巨大的野兽抱在一起撕咬，这样的场景还是有点儿令我难以接受……即使你已经是吸血鬼了，但我仍旧会感到担心。”  
“哦！你总是喜欢瞎操心，伟大的卡伦医生。这样吧——我给你一个月的时间。”艾德蒙愉悦地说道，“请在这一个多月的时间里尽快接受现实。”  
“不，我想我可能需要更长一段时间，因为你很不巧地保留了一些属于人类的特质。——我仍旧能够感觉到你身上的热量。虽然在普通人看来你的体温仍旧比较低，但是对于我们来说，你就像一个小暖炉。”卡莱尔轻轻地蹭了蹭男孩儿的脸颊，“而且摸上去软软的，抱起来就像一个大枕头，很舒服。——我真想一直这么抱着你。”  
“唔——也许是因为我……好吧，是教廷的后代。”艾德蒙抓了抓面前那一撮灿若流云一般的金发头发，小心翼翼地揪了一根下来，拿到卡莱尔的眼前晃了晃，“真漂亮，我要把它夹在我最喜欢的书里。”  
金发吸血鬼因为对方的行为而再次轻笑出声。  
“好吧，卡莱尔。我要给我的天赋取一个名字。”男孩儿曲起手臂撑起自己的上半身，从而能够更好地观察对方的表情，“你觉得‘掠夺者’怎么样？听起来是不是很酷？”  
“言简意赅。——不过我可能拥有更好的选项。比‘掠夺者’要文雅一些，但是同时也更有深意。”  
“你也替我想过？——快点儿，卡莱尔，告诉我吧！”艾德蒙晃了晃自己家长的肩膀，有些急促地恳求道。  
“‘神隐’怎么样？——这是来自东方的词语。”  
“神隐？”  
“据说这个词有两个意思。第一个是‘神让你消失’，第二个是‘被神怪隐藏起来’。——我认为这个词放在你身上简直再适合不过了。”  
男孩儿歪着脑袋思考了一会儿，然后咧开嘴露出了两排洁白的牙齿。  
“那就这么定了！”艾德蒙低下头在卡莱尔的脸颊上轻轻地“啃”了一口，“我的天赋就叫‘神隐’！”  
“很高兴你能喜欢。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

当晨曦透过一尘不染的落地窗洒向屋内的时候，卡莱尔才收回了自己望向窗外的视线，抱着自家男孩儿从地毯上坐了起来。  
吸血鬼哼唱的声音消失了，取而代之的是一声轻柔而低沉的呼唤。  
“艾德？”  
被叫到名字的新生儿闭着眼睛在金发吸血鬼的胸口上蹭了蹭，并没有做出实质性的应答。  
卡莱尔沉默了一会儿，然后轻轻地晃了晃艾德蒙的肩膀。  
“艾德？已经早上了。”  
可是对方依旧没有回答他。——蓝瞳男孩儿正歪着脑袋静静地靠在他的胸口处，闭着眼睛看起来似乎是在沉睡。  
【不，吸血鬼不会睡觉。】——卡莱尔皱起了眉头。他有些拿不准此时的艾德蒙究竟怎么了。——难道是身体出了什么差错？可是对方的呼吸及规律又平稳，一点儿也不像有事的样子。  
吸血鬼家长又尝试着呼唤了一下男孩儿，在没有得到回应之后就立即抱着自家伴侣从地毯上站了起来，然后走到一旁的床上将对方轻轻地放在了床上。  
【爱德华。】——卡莱尔开始在自己的脑海中叫道。——【爱德华，到艾德的房间里来一趟，越快越好。】  
几秒钟之后，爱德华卡伦“嗖”地一声穿过敞开的落地窗稳稳当当地落在大理石地板上。——还没来得及说话，出现在他脑海中的画面就立即转移了他的注意力。  
这位古铜色短发的吸血鬼皱了皱眉头，然后露出了一个相当惊讶的表情。  
“爱德华？”  
“我拿不准……不过不用担心，卡莱尔。”爱德华坐在床沿上轻轻地拨开了艾德蒙额前的刘海儿，“虽然听起来很不可思议。——他好像正在……做梦？”  
卡莱尔微微张开了嘴，带着既震惊又疑惑的表情看着爱德华。  
“我能看到。——他梦见自己在胡夫金字塔里，周围都是被咒语复活过来的木乃伊。”  
话音刚落，原本安安静静躺着的男孩儿就像触电了一般猛地颤了一下，发出了一阵微不可闻的呜咽声。  
卡莱尔立即来到床边，伸手轻轻地拍了拍艾德蒙的后背。——得到了安慰的男孩儿立即安静下来了，动了动身子把自己蜷成了一个球。  
“……他睡觉的样子就像一个婴儿。”爱德华站起身，将艾德蒙身边的位置让给了自己的家长，“这么多年从来都没改变过。”  
“你不觉得这样很可爱吗？”卡莱尔俯下身，抬起指尖轻轻地蹭了蹭对方的脸颊。——这里印上了一小块阳光，此时正闪烁着钻石一般细小的光泽。  
“不论他是什么样的，对于你来说都是‘可爱’的。”爱德华抱着双臂难得调侃了一句，然后才将自己的视线转移到了男孩儿的脸颊上，“皮肤的光芒看起来比我们都微弱。”  
“大概是由于他的皮肤摸起来比较软的缘故？”卡莱尔直起身子，将落在地毯上的被子抱起来拍掉了灰尘，然后才将它盖在了艾德蒙的身上，“不过我觉得这并非是一件坏事。”  
“起码他不容易被人类发现。”爱德华接过了金发吸血鬼的话，“但是沃尔图里……”  
“我当初告诉阿罗，我会在艾德18岁的时候转变他……虽然他们现在并没有什么动静，但是我想，他们总有一天会记起这件事。”卡莱尔抓住了男孩儿的左手，将它稳稳地抓在了手里。“不过我并不打算让步。”  
“我知道你不会。”爱德华轻轻地说道，“你为了我和爱丽丝做了很多，更何况是艾德。”  
“觉得我偏心吗？”  
“不，当然不会！”爱德华飞快地否决了卡莱尔的话，“我们都知道艾德蒙对你来说有多重要。——我们爱他，但是你的爱比我们要深几百倍……所以你没必要担心我们会觉得心里不平衡。你是他的朋友，老师，父亲，同样也是伴侣。”  
“也许还应该再加上一个定位。”金发吸血鬼微笑着说道。  
“什么？”  
“抱枕。”  
“他梦到了长颈鹿。”爱德华看了看那个如同八爪鱼一般将卡莱尔缠得牢牢的男孩儿，然后露出了一个愉悦的笑容。“一只紫色的长颈鹿。”  
“哦？然后呢？”  
“他邀请那只长颈鹿去了海边，说服对方把那长长的脖子借给他当鱼竿。”

“……我还要那个鱼，它很香！”艾德蒙搂紧了卡莱尔的腰，抬起头一口咬在了对方结实的胸肌上。


	86. 肯尼亚

男孩儿睡的时间并不长。——当太阳渐渐升起一个完美的60°角的时候，他便呜咽着睁开了眼睛。  
卡莱尔正躺在艾德蒙的旁边翻看着埃斯梅送给他的相册。

——————————————————————————————————————————

“嘿！卡莱尔！”男孩儿眨了眨眼睛，“噗”地一声扑到了金发吸血鬼的怀里，“你敢相信吗？——我做梦了。”  
“木乃伊和长颈鹿，嗯？”卡莱尔将相册放在一边，伸手搂住了艾德蒙的腰，把他往上扶了扶。  
“你怎么知道？”  
“爱德华告诉我了。”金发吸血鬼摸了摸男孩儿的耳廓，然后凑上去在对方的脸颊上轻轻地亲吻了一下，“真神奇。——他们羡慕的不得了。”  
“那么你呢？”艾德蒙把自己的脸颊贴在卡莱尔的脖子上，把身上那碍事的被子拨到了一边，“你也很羡慕吗？”  
“是啊。——我也希望自己能做梦。”卡莱尔微微敛首，低声说道，“不过我又很庆幸自己不用做梦。——这让我可以整夜整夜地看着你。”  
“别总是说这样的话，卡莱尔。”男孩儿愣了一下，然后露出了一个傻傻的笑容。“你让我没办法好好地和你聊天了。”  
“因为太直白？”  
“听得我非常尴尬。”  
“在我看来你掩饰的很好。”  
艾德蒙抬起双手狠狠地抓了抓卡莱尔的头发，然后十分满意地看着它们呈现出一种前所未有的凌乱的样子。  
“你说我身上究竟保留了多少人类的特质？——嘿，你说我能尝出鸡肉卷的味道吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
“我要换一件衣服然后去厨房找东西吃。”男孩儿飞快地从卡莱尔的身上跳起来落在地上，双手抓过自己身上的衣角往上这么一拉——  
“呲啦——”  
衣服被他硬生生地扯成了两半。  
“……”这是目瞪口呆的艾德蒙。  
“……”这是被对方蠢笑了的卡莱尔。  
“你居然还在笑！”男孩儿转过头气鼓鼓地看着那位靠在床头板上的金发吸血鬼，“不许嘲笑我！”  
“这不是嘲笑。”卡莱尔微笑着说道。  
艾德蒙翻了一个白眼儿，伸手把碎成两半的衣服扔在了书桌上，然后打开了爱丽丝送给他的柜子，从里面那出了一件具有英伦风的长袖毛衣，准备将它套在自己身上。  
“呲啦——”  
“……”男孩儿抿着嘴默默地把裂开一条口子的毛衣扔在了一边，转过头用一种相当幽怨的眼神注视着似乎准备打算看好戏的卡莱尔，半晌才开口，“你就不能过来帮个忙？”  
卡莱尔欣然起身，接过艾德蒙递给他的另一件毛衣，借着给对方穿衣服的理由将自家男孩儿摸了个遍。  
而艾德蒙——他目前的关注点完全不是自己被摸了多少下，而是如何才能正确地控制自己的力道以免再次撕裂衣服。  
嗯，所以说男孩儿还是太嫩。  
“学会了吗？”卡莱尔带着满足的笑容问道。  
“……”艾德蒙幽幽地看了金发吸血鬼一眼，然后默不作声地握着拳头，作势就要揍卡莱尔。——但是对方的速度更快。  
卡莱尔在男孩儿还没来得及反应的时候就将对方整个儿抵在了贴着壁纸的墙上。等艾德蒙获准从墙上“下”来的时候，他几乎已经被对方吻得连东南西北都分不清了。  
“……你是故意的。”  
“别想报警。——我不会让你有机会碰到电话的。”卡莱尔似笑非笑地说道，“当然，有可能你在拿到电话的那一瞬间就把它捏坏了。”  
“……我要去吃东西。——看看我的味觉还在不在。”明白了——“就算变成吸血鬼也没办法再争论中胜过卡莱尔”——这个道理的男孩儿索性选择了无视，“你要一起来吗？”  
“我的荣幸。”

可是当男孩儿从卡莱尔的手里接过一片吐司塞进嘴里板着脸咀嚼了几下之后，对方就看不下去了。  
“吐出来吧。”  
艾德蒙摆了摆手，然后仰着脖子把刚才那一口吐司全部咽了下去。  
“为什么和吃卫生纸一样？——好恶心。”男孩儿吐着舌头露出了一个非常嫌弃的表情，“我还以为我的味觉会比较特殊……看来以后再吃不了埃斯梅做的菜了。”  
“现在后悔已经晚了。”  
“……我并没有后悔。”艾德蒙把自己的“魔爪”再次伸向了卡莱尔那金灿灿的头发，“我只是觉得有点儿遗憾。——但是和吃饭比起来，我更在意你。”  
“我很高兴听到你这么说。”卡莱尔揉了揉他的头发，以示安慰。“不过，血液同样是有不同味道的。”  
“真的吗？我怎么没尝出来——”  
“因为你现在是新生儿。——再过一两年，我想你就可以分开不同生物的血液差异。就拿驯鹿和麋鹿来说……虽然都是草食动物，但是麋鹿的血明显比较甜。”  
“有什么动物的血是辣的？”  
“……暂时还没发现。”  
“那你喜欢什么动物？”  
“狮子。——因为肉食动物的血尝起来比较像人类，比草食动物更加美味。”  
“哦！怪不得我第一次捕猎的时候只袭击了一头美洲狮就饱了。那么——人类闻起来究竟是什么样的？”  
“我想你还是不知道比较好。——你现在才两天大，如果真的见到人类的话，我不能保证自己能阻止得了你。”  
“你会的。”男孩儿后退一步，看着卡莱尔伸手关上了冰箱的门。——他不敢自己动手，害怕弄坏它。  
“待在远离人类的地方对你是百利而无一害的。”卡莱尔转过身来若有所思地看了看自己面前的艾德蒙，“对此，我有一个不错的主意。”  
“什么？”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

当卡莱尔“变”出两本护照的时候男孩儿还没反应过来。——他愣愣地接过对方手中的两个小本子研究了半天这才意识到自己可以出国了。  
“什么时候？”  
“如果你愿意的话，三天之后就可以。”  
“……蜜月旅行？”  
“可以这么说。”  
话音刚落，客厅里便传来了艾美特那嚣张的笑声。  
于是，他就成了这趟旅行的司机，负责把这两位吸血鬼送到旅行的目的地。

他们从西雅图起飞，先停留在摩洛哥休息了半天，然后再向东南方向前进，最后住在了肯尼亚的热带大草原上。  
几乎一直生活在阴云之下的艾德蒙几乎一下飞机就被周围那截然不同的景色迷倒了。  
那些动物——只有在电视上或者动物园里才能看到的非洲火烈鸟此时就在离他不远的湖面上嬉戏。  
“卡莱尔！你看到了吗？——火烈鸟！另一边还有河马！”男孩儿把越野车的窗户整个儿摇下来，趴在结实的窗框上瞪大了眼睛看着那头肥嘟嘟的河马妈妈将自己小猪一般大小的河马宝宝赶进河里，“噗通”一声，溅起几朵大大的水花。  
“看到了。——那边还有斑马。”  
“我真想摸摸它们。”艾德蒙带着一种非常热切的表情看着那几只慢慢悠悠地走向湖水的黑白相间的动物，“肯尼亚简直太棒了。”  
“我说过你会喜欢的。”  
“很喜欢。——因为这里没有狗。”  
“是的，没有狗。——艾德，看湖边，那棵枯树倒下的地方。”卡莱尔将自己的右手搭在男孩儿的肩膀上，示意对方去看自己所指示的地方。——在一群高大的成年火烈鸟中间，站着几只长着灰白色绒毛的，其貌不扬的幼鸟，“你有机会看到许多年幼的动物。——它们都很可爱，而且十分容易相处。”  
“猎豹之类的也能看到？”  
“可以。”  
“酷！——这可比在动物园看到的多得多！”  
“你应该庆幸自己现在是吸血鬼，不然有可能会被它们吃掉。”卡莱尔温柔地说道，“来吧，男孩儿。我们应该先到住的地方去。——明天我带你去找那些漂亮的猎豹。”  
“太棒了！”  
艾德蒙觉得自己再一次刷新了脑海中对于卡伦家的财力以及物力的评估。——他们居然在东非大草原那临近密林的地方建了一个漂亮的小木屋，四周还围着漂亮的篱笆。  
这里有水有电有光纤，甚至还有备有非常新鲜的食材（虽然没人会吃，但是总得装得像人类一点儿）与足够的燃料。  
“在我们来之前，爱丽丝和贾斯帕已经把这里整理过了。”卡莱尔向男孩儿解释了为什么这里长时间没人来却十分干净的缘故。  
“只有一张床？”  
“给你的。——我不需要睡觉。”  
艾德蒙将自己的背包放在大床上，然后脱掉鞋子蹦了上去。软绵绵的触感使得他趴上去就不想再下来了。  
“困了吗？”  
“没有。——只是觉得趴在上面很舒服。”新生儿在床上扑腾了几下，然后成功地毁掉了一个靠垫。“哦！真该死！”  
男孩儿立即从床上坐起来，伸手一捞，将那个被撕破了的靠垫抱了起来。  
“你需要学会控制自己的力气。——闭上眼睛，放松。”卡莱尔放下行李走过来坐在了艾德蒙的旁边，把一片白色的鹅毛从对方的肩膀上取下，然后抬起左手紧紧地贴住了男孩儿的脸颊，凑上去吻住了对方的唇。  
艾德蒙被卡莱尔压在了床上，四肢都被对方牢牢地钳制着，几乎连移动的空间都没有。——但是他并没有打算反抗，那会伤到他的伴侣的。  
当卡莱尔的吻逐渐转移到他的脖子上时，男孩儿意识到似乎有哪里不对了。  
“卡莱尔？你不会是想——”  
“你在怕什么？”卡莱尔抬起头，似笑非笑地看着对方精致的脸，“这里没有别人了。”  
“咳——并没有——”  
“我只是单纯地想吻吻你，艾德。”卡莱尔蹭了蹭艾德蒙的鼻尖，然后站了起来。“你是想先休息呢？还是打算跟我去一个地方？”  
“哦！我当然想和你一起去！——现在就走吗？”  
“用跑的，大概需要三个小时。”  
“好。”


	87. 你以前一直在偷看我上厕所吗？

三个小时的奔跑对于吸血鬼来说根本不算什么。  
只不过在奔跑的途中带着这么一个爱玩的家伙，就算是卡莱尔也会觉得十分头疼。

——————————————————————————————————————————

吸血鬼极其优秀的夜视能力使得他们在这样昏暗的夜晚也能够轻易地看清周围的东西。  
当艾德蒙跟着卡莱尔穿越树林的时候，他的余光瞟到了一只浮在脏兮兮的河水上的鳄鱼。——它安安静静地漂在那里，乍一看还以为是一棵枯木。  
于是男孩儿的注意力就被这只倒霉的鳄鱼吸引了过去。  
【鳄鱼，鳄鱼！】  
头一次见到这种肉食爬行动物的艾德蒙带着兴奋的表情蹬了蹬腿，转眼就跃上了一棵高大的树，然后踩着结实的树枝“噌”地一声落到了鳄鱼背上，试了试硬度之后便开始兴致极高地站在上面跳着自创的“踢踏舞”。——那只可怜的鳄鱼被他踩得不住吐泡泡，但是又没办法逃走，因为只要它有这样的趋势，男孩儿就会狠狠地用手戳它的眼睛，或者是拧它的四肢。  
“……艾德。”跑了几秒钟之后才发现对方根本没跟上来的卡莱尔“嗖”地一声出现在河岸旁，带着一脸无奈的表情向艾德蒙伸出了右手，“别欺负它，快过来。”  
“它很有趣！”艾德蒙一手抓着鳄鱼的尾巴如同拎小鸡一样把那只令斑马瞪羚角马甚至是狮子们闻风丧胆的掠食者拖上了河岸，然后又非常开心地踩了几脚，“我可以把它带回去当宠物养吗？”  
“它适应不了福克斯的气候，会死的。——把它放回去比较好。”卡莱尔看了看那只快哭了的鳄鱼，伸手将它提起来扔进了河里。  
“哗啦”地一声，溅起了几米高的黄色水花。  
“我当然知道它适应不了，只是想和你开个玩笑……我现在明白为什么有人喜欢用鳄鱼皮做的皮鞋了。”男孩儿恋恋不舍地看着鳄鱼逃走的方向，摸了摸自己的下巴，“卡莱尔你喜欢吗？”  
“我对着装没有什么要求。”卡莱尔摇了摇头。——他知道自己一旦说“喜欢”，艾德蒙就会立即跑过去把那只倒霉的鳄鱼抓回来再想办法做成皮鞋。“一般都是爱丽丝做主。”  
“好吧。”男孩儿收回了自己的视线，转而认真地看着自己面前的卡莱尔，然后微微向前一步，搂着金发吸血鬼的腰将自己的下巴放在了对方的肩膀上。  
卡莱尔那骨节分明的手立即伸了过来，替艾德蒙理了理衣领之后便理所当然地落在了对方的后颈上，一下接一下地抚摸着。  
男孩儿活泼一点儿是个好事，不过艾德蒙最近有点儿活泼过了头。——卡莱尔摸摸地思考着。——从伴侣的角度上来说，他更喜欢男孩儿像这样安安静静地待在自己的怀里，乖巧地像一只听话的小猫咪。  
哦！说到猫咪——

“……知道我以前养过一只跟你差不多的猫吗？”卡莱尔露出了一个微笑，加重了自己落在艾德蒙发丝上的力道。  
“对不起，我觉得自己应该听错了。——你刚刚是不是说了‘跟你差不多的猫’？”男孩儿有些沉闷的声音从卡莱尔的肩膀处传来。  
“是的。”卡莱尔点了点头，将自己的手掌贴在艾德蒙的脊背上轻轻地“写”下了一个名字。  
“安吉拉？”  
“我父亲起的名字，我并不怎么喜欢。可是等到我想把它换掉的时候已经来不及了。——她只认这个。”  
“那么你原本打算叫她什么？”  
“海伦。”  
“……还是安吉拉好。——海伦不是来自斯巴达吗？你想改名为‘斯巴达·卡伦’？”  
话音刚落，男孩儿便感觉到卡莱尔的肩膀轻轻地颤抖了一下，似乎被他的回答给逗笑了。  
“……除了长有黑色容貌的爪子之外，她全身都是漂亮的白毛，看起来就像穿了四只黑色的袜子。——很漂亮是不是？但是她从来不抓老鼠。”卡莱尔接着说道，“她平日里最喜欢做的事情就是在我阅读的时候跳上我的大腿，卧在上面‘喵喵’直叫，试图让我把注意力都放在她的身上。”  
“我们有共同点吗？”  
“长着蓝眼睛，喜欢玩，闲不下来。但不同的是——你不需要吸引我的注意力。”金发吸血鬼温柔地望着自己怀里的艾德蒙，“因为我的视线一直都在你身上。”  
“……我在盥洗室的时候也是？！嘿！卡莱尔！你以前一直在偷看我上厕所吗？！”  
卡莱尔露出了一个相当无奈的表情，转过头看着不远处泛着波纹的水面。——艾德蒙见状，立即锤了锤对方的肩膀，差点儿笑倒在地上。  
“别这样，感觉好像我欺负你了一样。”男孩儿把自己整个身子都挂在金发吸血鬼的肩膀上轻轻地说道，“我只是开个玩笑。”  
“乖一点。”卡莱尔的手指落在了艾德蒙的腰上，然后在这里不轻不重地掐了一下。“好好靠着。”  
“为什么？”笑够了的男孩儿疑惑地问道。  
“我就是想抱抱你。”  
“让我们来算一下自从我变成吸血鬼之后你有多长时间没有抱着我。——加起来足够五个小时吗？”艾德蒙叹息道，“你上瘾了，卡莱尔。——得戒毒。”  
金发吸血鬼笑了一声，似乎很喜欢男孩儿的比喻。  
“我可以假设你休息够了？可以出发了吗？”卡莱尔松开艾德蒙的腰，动作缓慢地向后退了一步，做出了一个“请”的动作。——这个动作把他衬托地优雅极了，“趁着天还黑着？”  
“你真的不能告诉我目的地是哪儿吗？”男孩儿抬起手拉着卡莱尔的袖子小声地抗议了一下，“求你了，别吊我胃口。”  
“好吧……我想带你去维多利亚湖（注：维多利亚湖，非洲最大湖泊，世界第二大淡水湖。）看看。”金发吸血鬼揉了揉自己伴侣的发丝，将他再一次搂进了怀里，“那儿很美。”  
“维多利亚湖。”艾德蒙感叹了一句，“它在肯尼亚的边界上。”  
“所以我们得快点儿了不是吗？——天亮之后我们的活动就会受限制了。”卡莱尔轻声说道，“走吧，艾德。”  
“嗯。”  
下一秒，树林里就起风了。  
非洲大草原特有的燥热空气混合着土壤和河水的气味吹向了河岸，使得那位长着一对儿蓝眼睛的吸血鬼几乎立即就僵在了原地。  
【人类。】  
新生吸血鬼那原本就不怎么平静的喉咙直接烧了起来，几乎瞬间就摧毁了他的理智。  
“艾德！”卡莱尔一手将男孩儿的脑袋摁在自己的怀里，另一手死死地环住了对方的腰，“闭住气，别呼吸！”  
艾德蒙冲着卡莱尔露出了自己的獠牙，如同野兽一般怒吼了一声。——他不想待在这儿。那个人类就在离这儿不远的地方，他要扑上去，把自己的牙狠狠地扎入那个人类的脖颈里，然后再吸干所有的血液。  
“艾德蒙·卡伦！”卡莱尔带着浓重的警告意味出声道，“待在这儿，别去碰那个人！”  
男孩儿不受控制地抖了一下，如同一只受了伤的狼崽一般发出了一阵细小的呜咽声。——卡莱尔的毒液仍旧残留在他的身体里，所以这个时候的他便不得不听从对方的命令。就算思想上再怎么不接受，都没办法付出行动。  
卡莱尔的绝对命令使得他根本不敢动。——只能瞪着眼睛默默地感受着周围属于人类的气味变得越来越淡。  
【不行了，我好渴。】  
艾德蒙终于忍不住张开了嘴，对着卡莱尔那线条优美的脖颈狠狠地咬了上去。——那对儿乳白色的獠牙立即刺破了金发吸血鬼的皮肤，不偏不齐地扎在了对方已经干涸了的颈动脉处。只听“咔嚓”一声，一道黑色的裂纹出现在了卡莱尔如同大理石一般光滑的皮肤上，甚至还有越裂越长的架势。  
“艾德。——保持理智，别让欲望控制你。”卡莱尔皱着眉头用自己的手卡住了男孩儿的脖颈，轻轻地勒紧了，“收起獠牙好吗？很疼。”  
不知是勒在脖子上的手起了作用，还是因为金发吸血鬼的那番话唤回了新生儿的意识。总之，三秒钟之后，艾德蒙终于移开了自己咬在自家伴侣身上的獠牙。  
微风已经过去了，周围的气息回归正常，好像刚刚那场“暴乱”完全没有发生过一样。

“你做得很好。”卡莱尔首先打破了沉默。——他抬起自己的手掌轻轻地将那头乱七八糟的黑发整了整，然后十分自然地将它落在了对方的腰上。  
“……好？！”男孩儿抿了抿嘴，看着金发吸血鬼脖颈上渐渐愈合的裂痕，显得非常难过，“我差点儿把你的脑袋咬下来，你管这叫‘好’？！”  
“你才几天大。”卡莱尔柔声安慰道，“别对自己要求太高。”  
“不！想象一下，卡莱尔。——如果我恢复意识之后看到你身首异处地躺在地上……那么你猜我会有什么反应？”  
“我对你有信心。”卡莱尔微微敛首，将自己的下巴搁在艾德蒙的头顶上蹭了蹭，“不会发生这样的事情。”  
“我对自己没有信心。”  
“那么就要对我有信心。——我不会让你伤心的。”  
男孩儿张了张嘴巴，最终还是没能找到反驳卡莱尔的话。  
“我想我们不得不临时更改计划了。”卡莱尔搂着艾德蒙的腰轻轻地说道，“那个人类的方向恰好和我们一致。”  
“没关系……”艾德蒙闭上眼睛靠在自家伴侣的胸口上，双手环住了对方的脖子，显得有些疲惫不堪，“卡莱尔？”  
“我们回去。——你需要休息。”卡莱尔把男孩儿打横抱起来，慢慢地走向木屋的方向。


	88. 千万别让我穿婚纱

脑袋有些眩晕。  
是啊，真是奇怪。身为吸血鬼居然也会觉得头晕。  
男孩儿闭着眼睛在薄薄的浴巾里翻了个身，侧躺在金发吸血鬼的旁边，然后便被对方那微凉的双臂环入了怀中。  
屋外传来了微风抚过草原的沙沙声。——清晨的微风带着一丝干燥凉爽的气息从屋子南边那扇敞开的窗户外吹了进来。

——————————————————————————————————————————

吸血鬼的手指轻柔地沿着男孩儿的脊柱描摹着，从后颈一直滑下去，直至触摸到那坚硬的尾椎。  
“醒了？”  
“嗯。”艾德蒙仍旧闭着眼睛。他抬手搂住了卡莱尔的脖子，把自己贴的更紧一点儿。  
“我以为你会睡得长一点儿，可事实上你只睡了两个小时。”卡莱尔的手指停在了男孩儿的后腰上，在那里不轻不重地揉了揉。  
这么一揉，艾德蒙才注意到自己的腰究竟有多么难受。——又酸又疼，似乎在自己睡觉的两个小时里生了锈一般，骨头活动起来“咯吱咯吱”地乱响。  
他哼了一声，抬手捏了捏卡莱尔的手臂。  
“抱歉。”卡莱尔减弱了力道，“我的力气有点儿大。”  
男孩儿摇了摇头，这才模模糊糊地记起了不久之前发生的事。  
他被卡莱尔从树林里抱回来了，然后……他究竟和卡莱尔做了几次？不，应该思考他究竟和卡莱尔做了多久？  
好吧，忘了。——他只记得自己当时被卡莱尔“折磨”地差点儿哭出来。嗯，如果他也能哭的话。  
哦，天哪，谁能告诉他为什么其他吸血鬼都有那么好的体力可偏偏他就没有？  
男孩儿叹了一口气。——即便他处在这辈子最强大的时间段也拗不过卡莱尔。  
“怎么了？”卡莱尔低沉且悦耳的声音响了起来，“很难受吗？”  
“我见识到了卡伦医生不为人知的一面……需要时间来消化。”艾德蒙舒舒服服地躺在卡莱尔的怀里说道，“还有……我的腰很疼。——我们做了多久？”  
“一天。——看来我以后需要节制。”卡莱尔闷笑了一声，抬起手开始帮自家伴侣按摩。  
“我同意你的话。——不然我有可能是世界上第一个因为这件事而被拆掉的新生儿。”男孩儿蹭了蹭卡莱尔的锁骨，然后将自己的双眼睁开了一条小缝。  
那种深邃而又独特的蓝色立即从带着湿气的睫毛中透了出来，一闪一闪的，非常漂亮。  
“这是我见过最美的瞳色。”卡莱尔禁不住低下头吻了吻对方的眼窝，“没有人能比得上你。”  
艾德蒙眯着眼睛露出了一个得意的神色，然后才抬头看向了卡莱尔的脖子。——这里既苍白又光滑，向上便是那曲线优美的下巴。  
“卡莱尔。”  
“嗯？”  
“卡莱尔。”  
“怎么了？”  
“卡莱尔。”  
“……”  
“卡莱尔，卡莱尔，卡莱尔，卡莱尔，卡莱——唔。”  
英俊而又“年轻”的吸血鬼家长飞快地翻了个身，将那位如同学舌的鹦鹉一样“聒噪”的新生儿压在身下，用自己的唇齿堵住了对方的，成功地把那一连串“卡莱尔”扼杀在了喉咙里。——而这么做的后果就是男孩儿只能有气无力地躺在床上再也起不来了。  
“我恨你，卡伦医生。”艾德蒙咬破了一个枕头，然后把它砸向了卡莱尔，弄得床上到处都是羽毛，“我都说了我的腰很疼，你居然还来！”  
“抱歉，我有点儿失控了。”金发吸血鬼接住那个可怜的枕头将它扔到一边，然后将男孩儿抱起来移到了自己的怀里，带着愧疚的表情说道，“最近几天我不会再碰你了。”  
“你需要写下来再签上名字，不然我没办法阻止你。”艾德蒙哼哧哼哧地抗议道，“嘶……救命，我的腰要断掉了。”  
卡莱尔立即把自己的手贴了上去，在男孩儿光滑的皮肤上不断地揉着。  
“你可以睡一觉。——我就在旁边。”  
“我原本就是这么打算的……”艾德蒙闭上眼睛侧躺在金发吸血鬼的怀里，没过一会儿就失去了意识。“困了——”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

男孩儿破天荒地梦到了沃尔图里。  
不，准确地说，他看到了卡伦家族在和沃尔图里谈判。——而引发这场谈判的原因，就是他在众目睽睽之下袭击了一个人类。  
艾德蒙被艾美特和贾斯帕挡在身后，所以他没办法看到空地上发生的事情。  
他只能听到卡莱尔低沉且急切的声音。——他的家长在为他求情。  
“他才几天大，阿罗。——我恳请你原谅他。”  
阿罗便接着表示他们可以原谅艾德蒙，但是以此作为交换，他必须加入沃尔图里。——没有别的选择。  
卡莱尔转身，一步一步地走向了站在空地边缘的男孩儿。——他将自己的手搭在艾德蒙的肩膀上，俯下身轻轻地开口了。  
“你的选择呢？”  
“对不起，卡莱尔……我不会加入他们。”这位新生儿坚定地说道，“我的家族永远都只有一个。”  
金发吸血鬼静静地注视着男孩儿的漂亮的猫眼儿，然后露出了一个淡淡的微笑。  
“那么请允许我陪着你。”

艾德蒙猛地从睡梦中惊醒。——身临其境的感觉狠狠地冲击着他的感官，似乎他真的被人撕碎了扔进了火堆里一样。  
他蓦地睁开了眼睛，如同触电了一般从床上弹了起来，可是还没等他回过神来就失去平衡从这里跌了下去，“砰”地一声将自己的头撞在了结实的床头柜上。——哦，还好他现在是吸血鬼，不然裂开的就不是柜子而是他的头骨了。  
“艾德？”刚刚接完电话的卡莱尔听到房间里的响动便立即从窗户跳了进来，轻轻地落在了男孩儿的身边，把他紧紧地搂住，温柔地摇晃着，“艾德？发生什么了？”  
“我做了一个梦。”艾德蒙把自己的胳膊从眼睛上拿开，动作相当缓慢地爬起来抽了抽鼻子，“只是一个梦，别担心。”  
“别怕，那些都不是真的。”卡莱尔不由分说地把对方捞起来，抱进怀里轻轻地安慰着，“没事了，我在这里。”  
男孩儿轻轻地哼了一声，抬起头全神贯注地看着那张英俊完美的脸庞。——卡莱尔清澈的金色双眼倒映着他的脸，哦，看来对方脸上的担忧之情并不是毫无原因的，他现在看起来真的糟透了。  
“艾德？”卡莱尔晃了晃他的肩膀，“告诉我你还好吗？”  
“不太好。”艾德蒙把自己的脸颊贴在卡莱尔的锁骨上轻轻地说道。——他知道自己如果说出“我很好”的话对方就会变得更加担忧。“那不是个好梦。——我梦到我们两个被扔进了火里。”  
“我们还好好地活着。”卡莱尔轻轻地抚摸着男孩儿的脊柱。——他知道这样能让对方很快地平静下来。“艾德，那只是梦而已。事实上——我们现在正待在肯尼亚的大草原上‘度蜜月’，我认为你需要牢记这一点。”  
“你说的没错，卡莱尔。”艾德蒙笑了一声，“虽然我们还没结婚。”  
“你想结婚吗？”卡莱尔十分欣慰地看到男孩儿自己转移了话题，“我随时都可以。”  
“……咳，其实在我看来这个词对我们不适用。”  
“别在意这个，艾德。我现在只想知道你愿不愿意给我这样一个形式？”  
男孩儿歪着脑袋默默地想象了一下自己穿着婚纱的模样——  
“不要。——那样的场面完全超出了我可以承受的范围。”艾德蒙嘟嘟哝哝地说道，“我们这样下去不好吗？”  
“我十分期待着在未来的某一天我会拥有一场属于我自己的婚礼。”卡莱尔一字一顿地说道，“这是我毕生的愿望之一。”  
男孩儿瞪大了眼睛看着对方那期待的眼神，几乎连挣扎都没挣扎就乖乖地选择了妥协。——只要卡莱尔说这是愿望，那么他就会努力为对方达成。  
“……我和你结婚。——但是别让我穿婚纱好吗？求你了，千万别让我穿婚纱。”  
卡莱尔露出了自己洁白的牙齿，俯下身吻住了艾德蒙嘴唇。——两只吸血鬼如同互相嬉戏的野兽一般厮磨嬉戏了很久才分开。  
“这是我最开心的夜晚之一，艾德。”金发吸血鬼靠在床板上轻轻地抚摸着男孩儿靠在他肩膀处的脑袋，时不时低下头搂住艾德蒙狠狠地吻一下。——看得出来他现在真的非常开心。“这让我有点儿坐立难安。”  
男孩儿古怪地抽动了一下，但是他并没有反驳。  
“对于婚礼你有什么要求吗？”卡莱尔将一台银色的笔记本电脑放在自己的腿上，转过头出声询问道。  
“不许让我穿婚纱，就算是为了娱乐也不行。”艾德蒙闷声说道。  
“当然。——我的伴侣是一位优秀英俊的男性，并不是一个女孩儿。”卡莱尔飞快地在电脑上敲下几行字，然后摁下了“Enter”键。“你瞧，爱丽丝高兴地快要发疯了。”  
男孩儿愣了一下，然后从卡莱尔身上移开了自己的脑袋，转而去看微微泛着蓝光的电脑屏幕。  
【哦！！！太棒了，卡莱尔！！！这是我这几天以来听到的最好的消息！！！婚礼什么时候举办？？？等你们回来之后？？？我可以争取到策划权吗？？？——伟大的卡伦医生，请务必把这项任务交给我！！！】  
“你觉得什么时候比较好呢？”卡莱尔微微侧过身，把电脑放在两个人中间，“决定权在你那儿。”  
“……等我们回去之后再开始准备吧。”艾德蒙看了看外面泛着鱼肚白的天空，“我们先在这里玩一段时间可以吗？——你说过要带我去找猎豹的。”  
“当然。——我听你的。”


	89. 我和贝拉分手了

娱乐活动成了艾德蒙在肯尼亚的首要消遣项目。  
他和卡莱尔一起在肯尼亚的东南海岸线附近潜水，在海底游来游去追鲨鱼玩；在这之后，他们又一起探索了热带的小型丛林，把那里的鳄鱼吓得搬了家；一周之后，卡莱尔带着他进入了肯尼亚大草原的深处，花了三天的时间博得了一只小猎豹的信任，这才达成了男孩儿“想抱抱它们”的心愿……虽说在那之后吸血鬼新生儿就把它当做了捕猎对象……  
咳，总之在经历了为期三个月的“野外考察”之后，艾德蒙才发现自己想家了。  
于是两个吸血鬼便简单地整理了一下东西，坐着私人飞机按照原路线返回了福克斯。

——————————————————————————————————————————

男孩儿的房间还是老样子。——干干净净地，甚至连一点儿灰尘都没落下。  
他伸了一个懒腰，将自己拿着的行李都扔在地上，然后飞快地扑向了自己的四柱床，“噗”地一声落在干燥舒适的床垫上。——在他身后，卡莱尔捡起了所有的东西，开始“任劳任怨”地进行整理工作。  
“爸爸。”艾德蒙趴在软绵绵的床铺上歪着脑袋看着柜子前正在清点物品的卡莱尔，“爸爸，我可以睡觉吗？”  
金发吸血鬼的手一抖，差点儿把衣服扔在地上。  
“爸爸。”男孩儿眯着眼睛继续愉快地摧残着卡莱尔的神经，“爸爸，我要睡觉，帮我盖一下被子好吗？”  
卡莱尔放下了自己手上的东西，“嗖”地一声穿过房间将艾德蒙整个人抱了起来。——后者有些慌乱地将自己的双手撑在对方的肩膀上，有些呆愣地看着自家家长仅仅只用一条手臂就将他整个人都举了起来。  
“嘿！我有这么轻吗？”  
“是啊，和你作为人类时的体重差不多。”卡莱尔仰着头看着男孩儿的精致的脸，用另一只手臂稳稳地扶着对方腰以免他失去平衡，“那么，我亲爱的儿子，想不想让我把你扔上去再接住？”  
艾德蒙立即抿着嘴摇了摇头。——只有小小孩儿才会喜欢那种游戏。  
卡莱尔将男孩儿放在了床上，转而露出了一个迷人的笑容，成功地让对方屏住了呼吸，然后主动凑上来献上了一个湿湿的吻。  
“哦，亲爱的。”艾德蒙抱着卡莱尔的脖子轻轻地感叹道，“你真的……太温柔了。——没有人能比得上你，卡莱尔。”  
“谢谢，艾德。”吸血鬼医生握着男孩儿的手掌，温柔地将它贴在了自己光滑的脸颊上。“你值得我如此对待——”  
“不论是作为伴侣还是儿子。——我明白。”艾德蒙认真地接过了卡莱尔的话，“卡莱尔，我有点儿事想问你。”  
“什么？”  
“我想知道你当初究竟怎么说服你自己来追求我的？”男孩儿眨了眨眼睛，看起来非常期待。“你活了三百多年，而我才十几岁。一个……年龄可以当我的曾曾曾曾曾祖父的人在追一个男孩儿？”  
“我以为你会在我们刚刚开始交往的时候问我这个问题。可事实上，你总是喜欢把一些重要的问题拖到后面再问。”卡莱尔闭上眼睛躺在艾德蒙的大腿上轻轻地说道，“……年龄对于吸血鬼们来说真的不重要。——你瞧，爱德华大埃斯梅几十年，但是他仍旧接受埃斯梅为他的母亲。所以，和一位比自己小了300多年的孩子交往其实也不算什么。  
“那么你是什么时候爱上我的？”男孩儿再接再厉地问道，“当我12岁的时候？”  
“差不多。——虽然有点儿不符合常理。但是事实上就是这样。”卡莱尔睁开了自己的双眼，带着浓浓的笑意注视着自己面前的新生儿，“我那时的思想太过复杂，说出来的话你可能会有点儿不理解。但是毫无疑问，我是爱着你的，不管是哪一种。”  
“好吧，既然你是吸血鬼所以我就不会用‘人类的伦理道德’来评价你。嗯，这不是重点。——你知道我们现在需要考虑什么问题吗？”艾德蒙摸着自己的下巴说道，“既然说好了要结婚，那么这个问题就变得非常关键。——到时候仪式应该怎么举行？好吧，我知道肯定得由我来充当女方的角色……因为我无法想象自己站在礼堂前等待着有人把你带进来交给我的场景，这太违和了，实在有失你的尊严。”  
“我可以想象那样的场景。”卡莱尔闷声笑道，“所以我觉得到时候还是我带着你吧。——我们一起通过走廊，然后宣誓。”  
“……听起来不错，这不会让我觉得太尴尬。”男孩儿把自己的手掌贴在自家伴侣的额头上，动作轻柔地蹭了蹭，“我想你也许可以同样饰演牧师的角色，卡伦医生。”  
“好主意。”  
“那么现在可以让我试试吗？”  
“当然。”  
“卡莱尔·卡伦先生。”艾德蒙带着兴奋的表情半跪在卡莱尔的面前，用自己的指尖轻轻地拖着对方的手掌，“你愿意将自己的一切交给你面前的这个人，从今天开始相互拥有，相互扶持，无论是好是坏，富裕或贫穷，疾病还是健康都彼此相爱，珍惜，直到死亡吗？”  
英俊的金发吸血鬼闻言将自己的食指贴在嘴唇上轻轻地笑了一声。  
“嘿！不许笑！严肃一点儿！”男孩儿不满地抗议道。  
“我愿意。——不过你忘了一点，艾德。——我们不会生病。”卡莱尔勾起了自己的唇，然后卡着艾德蒙的腰将他整个人环进了怀里，不由分说地撬开对方的唇齿，轻轻地搅弄着那可爱的小舌头。  
男孩儿哼了一声，抬起自己的小腿将它缠在卡莱尔的身上，仰着头半眯着眼睛享受着自家伴侣的亲吻。——后者轻叹一声，将艾德蒙摁在床上，俯下身子轻轻地用自己的指尖抚摸着对方的脸颊。  
“你想做吗？”男孩儿蹭了蹭卡莱尔埋在自己脖颈间的脑袋，轻轻地问道。  
“你不是想睡觉吗？”  
“别打断我，卡莱尔。——上次是多久之前了？”  
“两个月之前。”卡莱尔闷声答道。“……因为你每次都会用枕头砸我，所以我以为你不喜欢我碰你。”  
“因为你总是停不下来。”艾德蒙抿了抿自己的嘴唇，露出了一个无奈的表情，“不管我说什么都不管用。”  
“抱歉。”卡莱尔摸了摸男孩儿的脸颊凑上去吻了一下，“可是你要明白……我从来没有过这样的体验，艾德。——这种感觉使我着迷了。”  
艾德蒙闷笑了一声，微微偏了偏脑袋张嘴含住了金发吸血鬼的耳朵，轻轻地吮吸了一下。  
“好了，艾德。”卡莱尔把手掌贴在男孩儿的后颈上，“爱德华来了。”  
听到脚步声的艾德蒙立即放开了卡莱尔，“噌”地一声坐起来整了整自己的衣领，从床头柜上拿起了一本厚厚的德文字典，装模做样地翻看着。  
卡莱尔露出了一个淡淡的微笑，然后站起身来蓦地出现在门旁，轻轻地拧开了泛着金色的门把手。  
“卡莱尔？”爱德华有些局促不安地说道，“对不起，我可以和艾德聊聊吗？”  
“当然，艾德现在刚好有空。——你们随便聊吧，我去找埃斯梅说点儿事情。”这位“年轻”的吸血鬼家长微笑着拍了拍爱德华的肩膀，转身离开了房间。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“我没有读心术。”等了很久都没有等到对方吐出一个音节的男孩儿“啪”地一声合上那本厚厚的字典，将它扔在了一边，“如果你一直站在那里不出声的话我怎么知道你究竟想说什么呢？”  
爱德华沉默了一会儿才堪堪蠕动了一下嘴唇，似乎是在说“对不起”。  
“爱德华。”艾德蒙站起来，光着脚穿过房间，站在自家大哥的面前抱着双臂问道，“到底怎么了？”  
爱德华皱着眉头纠结了很久才吐出了一句话，“你讨厌我吗？”  
“讨厌你？”男孩儿扬了扬自己的眉毛，显得有点儿吃惊，“你为什么会觉得我讨厌你？”  
“你的语气……”  
“咳，抱歉。我只是有点儿不满你打扰了我和卡莱尔……”艾德蒙有些尴尬地抓了抓自己的发丝，“我们刚刚在聊——算了，这个不重要。怎么了？你看起来好像很……迷茫？”  
“我有些事情想和你说。”爱德华小心翼翼地问道，“可以和我到外面去吗？咳，我不太想让他们……”  
“我明白。”男孩儿转身推开了阳台的落地窗，“我们去哪儿谈？”  
“棒球场怎么样？”  
“好主意。”

艾德蒙一路跟着爱德华穿过了被苔藓和蕨类植物所覆盖的树林，掠过清澈的小溪，然后落在了卡伦家的私人棒球场上。  
与几个月前的情形不同。——此时头顶上的天空非常晴朗，呈现出了一种深邃且透彻的蓝色，似乎能够透过它直直地看向宇宙。  
但是这种颜色比起男孩儿的双眼来说就多多少少有些逊色了。——是啊，艾德蒙最漂亮的地方就是他的眼睛。  
爱德华如同一塑雕像一般站在距离新生儿大概20英尺（大概6米）左右的地方，露出了一个淡淡的微笑。  
男孩儿正低着头注视着空地边缘惊慌失措的野兔，丝毫没有察觉到对方的表情。  
“艾德。”爱德华开口叫道。  
“怎么了？”  
“我和贝拉分手了。”  
“哦，是嘛。——等等，你刚刚说什么？”艾德蒙觉得自己有点儿反应不过来。  
“我，已经和贝拉分手了。”  
“等等，今天是愚人节吗？”男孩儿知道自己此时的表情一定非常滑稽，不过他的重点完全不在这里。  
“离愚人节还有一个多月。”爱德华一本正经地回答道，“我没和你开玩笑，艾德。——我真的和她分手了。”  
“你吓到我了。”艾德蒙伸手拍了拍自己的脸颊，似乎是在确认自己究竟有没有在做梦，“她把你甩了？”  
“不……”爱德华摇了摇头，“实际上，是我提出的分手。”  
男孩儿的表情有些微妙。  
他从来没想过爱德华居然会狠下心来甩了贝拉。那可是爱德华的歌者！——这简直不可思议。听起来活像一只饥饿的狼将自己面前那香喷喷的鲜肉扔到了悬崖下面一样……等等，自然界真的会有这种事情发生？  
好吧，平心而论他真的很希望爱德华离开贝拉，但是……为什么这件事真的发生了之后他却反而觉得有些……可惜？  
【是因为……我的缘故吗？】——艾德蒙想到。  
“有一部分。”听到了男孩儿思想的爱德华说道，“但不是主要的。”  
艾德蒙抬眼打量了一下面前的吸血鬼大哥，然后敏感地在对方的锁骨处发现了一道月白色的伤痕。  
“这是怎么回事？”  
“咳，别在意。”爱德华立即拉了拉自己外套的领子，把不小心露出来的伤痕盖住。“艾德，你——”  
话音未落，他就被这位新生吸血鬼扑倒在地。  
“别动。”男孩儿跨坐在爱德华的身上，抬手“唰”地一声撕开了对方的外套。


	90. 哪怕是善解人意的卡伦医生也会生气的

爱德华愣了一下，然后立即僵直了身体，双眼牢牢地盯着头顶的天空。——他在想如果这样的场景被卡莱尔看到了……  
嗯，哪怕是善解人意的卡伦医生也会怒的。

“这是罗莎莉干的对吗？”对此毫无自觉的艾德蒙皱着眉头看着这个被自己压在身下的吸血鬼，“她攻击你了？”  
“……是。”爱德华无奈地回答道。  
男孩儿再次低头，默默地注视着爱德华裸露在外的皮肤。——一条细细长长的伤痕从左侧的锁骨开始一只延续到胸口，即便是在吸血鬼看来都会觉得有些恐怖。  
“什么时候？”为什么一直都没有人肯告诉他？  
“在你……接受转化的时候。”爱德华拉住了艾德蒙落在自己胸口上的手，将它轻轻地放在了对方的大腿面上，“没事，不严重。——她只是用指甲划了我一下。”  
“我得和她谈谈。”男孩儿轻轻地说道，“她不能这样。”  
“不，艾德。——也许正是因为她我才意识到了自己正在犯一个很大的错误。”爱德华摇了摇头，“我不应该因为贝拉而忽视你们，真的。”  
“所以你甩了贝拉？”  
“其中的一个原因。”  
“还有什么原因？”  
“……我和她并不合适，艾德。”爱德华叹了一口气，“我需要的是一个完全信任我的伴侣，一个能为我的家人带来欢乐的伴侣。而不是——”  
“她是你的歌者，你就要这么放弃吗？”  
“虽然很难得，但是这次我真的想选择放弃。”爱德华认真地说道，“知道吗？歌者只是一个用来吸引我们注意力的人类，而选择权永远都在我们身上。一个吸血鬼并不只有一个歌者。而且并不是所有的歌者都适合成为伴侣。”  
“那么我——”  
“你和卡莱尔不同于我和贝拉。”爱德华的表情变得非常虔诚，“你们两个的联系不仅仅只限于血液上的。——双向吸引只对两个原本就该融为一体的灵魂起作用。”  
“从什么时候开始，你也相信‘灵魂’这种东西了？”艾德蒙扬起了眉毛。  
“大概是从你变成吸血鬼的那天开始的吧。——卡莱尔的感受让我相信这个世界真的有‘灵魂’存在。”  
“……好吧，既然这是你的决定。”男孩儿抱着双臂说道，“一定要想清楚，不然到时候后悔的还是你自己。”  
“我知道，所以我已经想了很久了。——分开的话，不仅对我，对家人们亦或是对她，都有好处。她应该像一个正常人那样活着，而不是跟我在一起，变成一个吸血鬼。”爱德华说道，“也许我应该等自己的情商达到卡莱尔那个程度再找人交往。——什么样的女孩儿才是最适合我的，我想我已经明白了。”  
艾德蒙思考了一会儿，然后缓慢地点了点头。  
“你知道吗，这几个月来，卡莱尔一直不想让你过多地接触我。”爱德华抬手摸了摸男孩儿柔软的发丝，露出了一个完美的微笑，“他觉得你可能会因为贝拉的事情而对我产生敌对情绪。”  
“他的担心不是多余的。”艾德蒙耸了耸肩膀，“你知道吗？在我刚变成吸血鬼的那几天里，我经常会梦到那个时候的事情。——我埋怨贝拉，还有你。我甚至还产生过‘报复’的念头。但是卡莱尔不想看到那样的我，所以我必须克制住自己。不过在这之后我才发现，还好我没有那么做。我的吸血鬼大哥最终在我和他的歌者之间选择了我。这让我相当感动，同时，也会觉得有些愧疚。”  
“你不必觉得愧疚，艾德。”爱德华轻轻地说道。“谢谢。”  
“哦！不客气。”男孩儿露出了一个微笑，“有的时候单身也挺不错的对吗？”  
“你说的没错。——我相信我会遇到最适合自己的。”

———————————————————————————————————————

艾德蒙和爱德华从来都没有想过卡莱尔会突然出现在这片空地上。——一阵微风从空地北边轻轻地拂过，使得这两个正在聊天的吸血鬼都不约而同地僵直了身体。  
男孩儿缓慢地转过头，看了看那个站在空地边缘的吸血鬼，突然有了一种不好的感觉。——他抿了抿嘴唇，然后低下头打量了一下自己。  
【嗯，正跨坐在爱德华的身上，WELL DONE，艾德蒙。】  
“唔——艾德，你能不能……”爱德华带着颤音轻声说道。“先起来？”  
下一秒，艾德蒙便如同触了电的青蛙一般一蹦三尺高，然后“噗”地一声摔在了草地上。

“我能问一下你们两个在干什么吗？”卡莱尔低沉的声音在空地上响起。——在男孩儿听来简直无异于原子弹爆炸前的那一阵呼啸声。  
【会死人……啊呸！会死鬼的！！！】  
“卡……卡拉（莱）尔！！！”艾德蒙口齿不清地叫着，然后“嗖”地一声跑向了金发吸血鬼的方向，猛地停在了距离对方两三步的地方，“你怎么来了？”  
卡莱尔低下头静静地看着他，什么都没说。  
“咳，你有什么事吗？”  
卡莱尔依旧在沉默。  
“……你别多想，我们刚刚只是在聊天。”男孩儿小心翼翼地说道，“真的，不骗你。”  
卡莱尔叹了一口气。  
“我和爱德华真的没有发生什么！！！真的！！！你看我的衣服多整齐！！！爱德华的也——”正在辩解的艾德蒙在看到自家大哥那碎成条的外套之后就沉默了。  
【怎么办？这下死定了！】  
卡莱尔摸了摸男孩儿的发丝，然后向后退了一小步。  
“卡莱尔……你别走……”艾德蒙立即哭丧着脸用自己的双臂死死地卡主自家家长的腰，看起来似乎随时都会哭出来一样。“别走……”  
“咳，卡莱尔。——你别吓他，他的胆子本来就不是很大。”一旁的爱德华露出了一个无奈的微笑。“再这样下去他会崩溃的。”  
卡莱尔闷笑了一声，抬起自己的右手将它轻轻地放在了男孩儿的肩膀上轻轻地拍了拍。  
“没事，艾德。我并没有误会什么。”金发吸血鬼柔声安慰道，“放轻松，我只是想和你开一个玩笑。”  
“……这一点儿都不好笑！一点儿都不！”反应过来自己被骗了的艾德蒙大声地叫道，“以后不许开这样的玩笑！不然我绝对会揍死你！”  
然后把自己毛茸茸的脑袋埋进了卡莱尔的颈窝里露出了那两颗乳白色的獠牙狠狠地咬了下去。  
“艾德。”爱德华站在离两人不远处担忧地叫道，“别这样，你会伤到卡莱尔的。”  
卡莱尔摸了摸埋在自己脖颈间的脑袋，向爱德华投去了一个“不用担心”的眼神，对方这才暂时闭上了嘴。  
“好了，艾德，把牙齿收起来。”金发吸血鬼如同安抚一只调皮的小宠物一般轻轻地抚摸着男孩儿的发丝，眼里满含温柔，“乖。”  
艾德蒙闻言，似乎咬得更用力了。  
“卡莱尔——”  
“没事，爱德华。”卡莱尔看向自家大儿子，“他知道分寸。”  
爱德华抿着嘴唇点了点头，然后向卡莱尔使了一个眼色，自己先行离开了。  
于是空地上就留下了这两个英俊的素食吸血鬼，在阳光的照耀下反射出耀眼的光芒。  
卡莱尔静静地站在原地，微微敛首将自己的下巴落在艾德蒙的脑袋上，双手紧紧地环着对方的腰。——新生儿的獠牙虽然尖锐，但是并没有刺破他的皮肤，只是装模做样地在上面磨来磨去，似乎玩得很开心。  
男孩儿在吸血鬼完美的颈部磨蹭了一会儿，终于玩腻了，然后便转而开始用自己的獠牙撕咬着对方的耳廓。——咬一下，然后伸出粉红色的舌尖在上面仔细地舔一舔。  
“艾德。”卡莱尔收紧了自己环在对方腰间的手臂，轻声地呼唤道，“别这样，我亲爱的男孩儿。”  
“为什么？”艾德蒙抬起脑袋明知故问地笑着，同时不忘用自己的舌尖舔了舔卡莱尔的脸颊。  
“如果你不介意在外面做一次的话。”卡莱尔凑到男孩儿的耳边，压低了声音说道，“你说呢？”  
艾德蒙想了一会儿，然后凑上去吻住了卡莱尔的嘴唇。

男孩儿被自家伴侣吻得迷迷糊糊的，所以根本没注意到周围的场景变化。等到他获准抬起头的时候，他这才发现他们已经深处树林深处了。  
“总不能在空地上吧……虽然不会有人出现，但是还是会觉得不安。”卡莱尔微笑着将艾德蒙放在了一块灰色的岩石上，轻轻地吻了吻对方的眼窝。  
“这里？可以吗？”男孩儿抬头打量了一下周围。——头顶是密密麻麻的枝叶，周围的树木也生长地非常密集，即便是吸血鬼的眼睛都没办法看得很远。嗯，从密闭程度上来说，这里已经合格了。  
“放心吧，没有人会来这里。”卡莱尔一手摁在艾德蒙的大腿上，另一只手缓慢地沿着对方的内侧裤缝向上滑，最后停在了男孩儿的双腿之间，隔着裤子不轻不重地揉了一下。  
“唔——”艾德蒙微微仰着头闷哼了一声，似乎被卡莱尔刺激得不轻。  
“这次可以允许我做多久？”卡莱尔低下头带着笑意问道。  
“……看情况。”男孩儿抬手想把卡莱尔的脸推到一边，可惜他失败了。——金发吸血鬼抬手扳过他的脸，不由分说地吻了上来。  
卡莱尔的手臂穿过艾德蒙的腋下将他整个人紧紧地勒住了，拉进了自己的怀里。——他的力气那么大，几乎都要把男孩儿身上的肋骨全都捏碎了。  
可是艾德蒙不在意，他喜欢卡莱尔这样热情地搂着他。

一吻结束。

“把衣服脱掉。”卡莱尔贴在男孩儿的耳朵旁轻轻地说道，“不然等会儿撕破了就没办法回家了。”  
艾德蒙立即把两只手臂都举起来，歪着脑袋等待对方的动作。——好吧，这位几个月大的新生儿仍旧找不到“将衣服完好无损地穿在身上或者脱下来”的窍门，所以他每换一件衣服（需要套头的那种）都需要卡莱尔来帮忙。  
嗯，真无愧于“新生儿”这个称呼。  
也许刚开始的那几天会觉得别扭，但是现在的他已经完全习惯了。——反正卡莱尔是他的父亲，也是他的伴侣，帮着穿一下衣服其实也没什么，嗯，可以说是再正常不过了。  
【所以说……这么迟钝究竟是好还是不好呢？】——卡莱尔在自己的脑海里感叹了一下，然后伸手捏住了男孩儿的衣角，用了不到三秒钟的时间就将对方的上身扒了个精光。  
“等一会儿。”卡莱尔说道。  
艾德蒙静静地看着自家伴侣将衣服挂在一旁的树枝上，飞快切不失优雅地解开了自己衬衫最上方的两颗纽扣，露出了弧形完美的锁骨。  
【怎么办？好想咬上去。】——新生儿眯着眼睛舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
注意到男孩儿表情的卡莱尔不易察觉地微笑了一下，然后故意将衣领合起来，转身看着艾德蒙。  
“怎么了？”男孩儿疑惑地问道，“你不打算脱了吗？”  
“你来。”卡莱尔微微扬起嘴角，低下头拉着艾德蒙的手将它摁在自己的胸口上，用一种极具诱惑力的语气说道，“我想让你来帮我，艾德。”

“我可以拒绝吗？”蓝瞳男孩儿吞了吞口水，“我现在不行……害怕撕坏它。”  
“不尝试永远都不会有收获。”卡莱尔抚摸着艾德蒙毛茸茸的脑袋轻轻地说道，“如果你不做，你怎么知道自己不行？”  
“被我不小心撕碎的衣服都可以装满一个衣柜了。如果你真的想光着身子回家的话，那么我——”  
“艾德。”金发吸血鬼有些无奈地打断了男孩儿的话，“动手。”  
艾德蒙抿了抿嘴唇，看起来有些不情愿地将自己的指尖伸向了卡莱尔。

———————————————————————————————————————

卡莱尔今天穿了一件非常漂亮的衬衫。——虽然整体是白色的，但是在领口以及袖口上都缀有相当复杂的浅色细纹，胸口处的口袋底部带有细小的金色流苏，上面还别有一个金光闪闪的领带夹。看起来有一种中世纪宫廷晚礼服的感觉。  
换句话来说，就是非常复杂。  
嗯，也不知道卡莱尔今天是怎么想的，居然有心思穿这么一件繁琐的衣服出来。——艾德蒙瞪大了眼睛气呼呼地看着衬衫上的扣子，差点儿没吐出血来（虽然现在的他是不可能吐出血的）。  
嗯，有外扣也就罢了，它居然还有内扣起着固定作用。有内扣也就罢了，它居然还有好几撮漂亮纤细的金线连在外扣和内扣之间起着装饰的作用。  
看着就让人肉疼，更别说现在的男孩儿还得动手去解它了。  
【算了，耐心点儿，脱个衣服又不会死。】——艾德蒙如此想着，然后一脸无奈地开始拉拽那些漂亮的金线。  
于是悲剧就这么发生了。——以前从来没接触过这种衣服的男孩儿对着卡莱尔衬衫上的扣子左扯右扯，一不小心就将用来连接的金线都穿成了死结，连线头在哪里都找不到了。  
“如果解不开的话，那我今天就只有放弃了。”卡莱尔见状勾起嘴角吻了吻男孩儿的额头，“我不介意等到下次度蜜月的时候再碰你。”  
“……不行。”艾德蒙干脆地拒绝道，“想都不要想。——我能解开的。”  
男孩儿知道卡莱尔是什么打算，无非就是到时候再补回来。嗯，这绝对不行。——他的身体不如这些普通的吸血鬼这么结实，他可不想到时候整月整月地下不了床。作为一只吸血鬼居然经不起碰，传出去还不被自己的同类笑死？  
“好吧。”卡莱尔点了点头。“我等着。”  
艾德蒙捏着那些金线又忙活了大半天，但是仍旧什么成效都没有。于是这位有些急躁的新生儿便不由得怒火中烧，露出獠牙皱着眉头双手猛地一扯——  
“呲啦！”  
卡莱尔衬衣上的扣子全部从那上好的白色布料上迸出，“啪”地落在地面上，不知道滚到哪里去了。  
“……”这是目瞪口呆的男孩儿。  
“……”这是再次被对方蠢笑了的卡莱尔。  
艾德蒙如同一个干了坏事被发现的小小孩儿一样，带着害怕的表情小心翼翼地放开那件被自己撕得再也穿不成的衬衫，呜咽了一声就想从卡莱尔面前逃开。  
可是这位有着300多年捕猎经验的金发吸血鬼会这么轻易地放他走吗？——当然不可能。  
“啪”地一声，卡莱尔把自己的手摁在岩石上将这位蓝色眼睛的新生儿牢牢地锁进了怀里。  
“不许走。”卡莱尔低声说道，“抬头，看着我。”  
【等等，这不是平常的卡莱尔！】  
男孩儿在自己的脑海里咆哮了一声，然后哆哆嗦嗦地抬起头乖乖地注视着金发吸血鬼的脸颊。片刻之后，他才终于意识到对方为何如此反常了。  
“……是因为刚刚的事情吗？”艾德蒙试探性地问道，“你吃醋了？”  
卡莱尔并没有回答。但是男孩儿觉得自己已经知道答案了。  
“对不起，卡莱尔。”艾德蒙搂着卡莱尔的脖子轻轻地说道，“我真的不是故意那样的。——只是因为我……”  
“我知道。”卡莱尔打断了男孩儿的话，“我知道我的男孩儿的心里只有我一个，他这么做只是因为关心自己的哥哥。可即便知道这一点，我还是忍不住——”  
艾德蒙愣了一下，然后露出了一个狡黠的笑容，如同一只偷腥成功的小猫一样愉悦地将自己的脸颊贴在了吸血鬼裸【神隐】露着的锁骨上蹭了蹭。  
“哦！我很高兴，卡莱尔。”男孩儿眯着眼睛开心地说道，“你终于肯把自己最真实的想法告诉我了。——我以为你会对此闭口不谈呢。”  
“那么——你是不是需要给我一点儿补偿，嗯？”说着就将自己的手摁在对方的腰上轻轻地揉了揉，“可以进入正题了吗？”  
“……这不是我的错。”艾德蒙嘟嘟哝哝地辩解道，“如果你自己脱衣服的话说不定现在我们已经可以回家了。”  
卡莱尔轻笑一声，然后示意男孩儿继续下去。  
艾德蒙翻了一个白眼儿，然后磨磨蹭蹭地将自己的手搭在金发吸血鬼的肩膀上，帮助这位“懒得”脱衣服的伴侣慢慢地拉下了左肩处的布料。——卡莱尔那线条完美的肩部立即暴露在空气中，在那些透过枝叶的圆形光斑下闪烁着细碎的光。  
男孩儿盯着卡莱尔线条完美的肩膀看了半天，皱着眉头有些不自然地别过了自己的视线。  
“我以为在看过这么多次之后，你早都已经习惯了。”卡莱尔调侃道，“不过，我很高兴你不会觉得腻烦。”  
“腻烦？”艾德蒙重复了一遍，似乎觉得卡莱尔的话很好笑，“怎么可能会腻烦？”  
男孩儿一边说着一边凑上来轻轻地舔舐着卡莱尔的嘴唇，双手不知什么时候已经环住了对方微凉的脖子。  
卡莱尔叹息着低下头，用自己的手指轻柔地抚摸着艾德蒙光裸的脊背，半晌之后才开始热情地回吻着对方。  
“永远不会……”一吻结束，男孩儿舒舒服服地夸坐在金发吸血鬼的身上，低下头在对方的耳旁如同耳语一般轻轻地说道，“我爱你，卡莱尔。”


	91. 她的声音是那样熟悉

艾德蒙是被窗外的鸟叫声吵起来的。  
他有些不耐烦地翻了个身，抬头看着阳台的方向。——一只长着棕褐色羽毛的成年画眉鸟在阳台的栏杆上停留了一会儿，在看到屋内睁开眼睛的吸血鬼之后便大惊失色地展开了自己羽毛丰盈的双翅，作势就要逃走。  
“干得好，你这个混蛋。”男孩儿骂骂咧咧地从床上跳起来，如同一道闪电一般飞速地穿过屋子，“嗖”地一声踏过栏杆，用自己的右手抓住了那只不断挣扎的鸟儿，然后稳稳地落在了地上。

——————————————————————————————————————————

“别这样，你要把它吓死了。”卡莱尔“嗖”地一声出现在男孩儿的旁边，伸手放走了那只羽毛凌乱的小鸟，低下头在艾德蒙的额头上轻轻地吻了一下。“早上好，我的男孩儿。”  
“早上好，卡莱尔。”被自家伴侣转移了注意力的男孩儿抬起双手搂着金发吸血鬼的脖子露出了一个愉悦的微笑，“你刚刚在干什么？”  
“书房里，收拾东西准备上班。”  
“哦！”艾德蒙皱了皱眉头，“我都忘记你的假期已经过完了。”  
“是啊。如果我再不去上班的话，院长会考虑开除我的。”  
“他不会的，相信我。”  
“为什么？”卡莱尔搂着男孩儿的腰明知故问地说道。  
“一定要然我说出来吗？好吧！——卡莱尔·卡伦是一位非常优秀的医生，他在美国的任何一座城市里都能得到比现在多出三倍的报酬，但是由于他的妻子非常喜欢福克斯，他才愿意留下来。这可是福克斯综合医院的福气！只要卡伦医生在，医护人员的出勤率就呈指数上升，甚至还有许多护士主动要求加班——你知道吗？如果不是了解你的话，我真得想办法偷偷地跟到医院去。”  
“那么等你可以控制好自己的时候就去申请麦吉尔大学（注：加拿大最好的医科大学）吧。”卡莱尔微微敛首，将自己的下巴放在男孩儿的肩膀上轻轻地蹭了蹭，“像我一样，做一个医生。——当然，这只是一个小小的建议。如果你不喜欢的话可以考虑做些别的事情。”  
“你是为了让我时刻都能待在你的身边吗？”艾德蒙笑了一声，“我不知道你这么粘我。”  
“你没有想过为什么艾美特和罗莎莉以及爱丽丝和贾斯帕为什么会像连体婴一样形影不离吗？”  
“又是吸血鬼的特质，嗯？”  
“可以这么说。”卡莱尔把男孩儿抱在怀里，没费多少力气就将他送回了三楼的屋子，“一个人待在家里没关系吗？”  
“我又不是一两岁的孩子。”艾德蒙说道。“放心吧，卡莱尔！”  
“如果有人类出现在这周围怎么办？”  
“不会的，我在这里住了这么久也没见有人来过。”  
“好吧。——不过严格的来说，你才三个月大，所以我完全有必要担心。”卡莱尔搂着男孩儿的腰把他放在了床上，“如果可以的话，就一觉睡到我下班的时候吧。”  
“我又不是考拉，一天睡二十个小时，吃两个小时，发呆两个小时。”艾德蒙咋了咋嘴，有些不满地说道，“我是吸血鬼。”  
“从某种角度来说，你是非常幸运的，我的男孩儿。——睡眠是每个吸血鬼梦寐以求的东西。”卡莱尔帮这位新生儿盖好被子，然后凑上去亲了亲对方的眼窝，“好了，再睡一觉吧。醒了之后给我发信息好吗？”  
“好吧。”男孩儿眯了眯眼睛，躺在被窝里转眼就睡着了。——卡莱尔甚至还没来得及说出“做个好梦”呢。  
这位英俊的金发吸血鬼用自己的指尖蹭了蹭艾德蒙的脸颊，露出了一个稍显无奈的表情，在确定后者已经完完全全睡熟了之后才从阳台跳了下去。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

今天是一个很平常的阴雨天。  
卡莱尔和埃斯梅都有工作，而家里的“孩子们”也得去福克斯高中上课。所以家里就只剩下了一只没工作又不敢和其他人类接触的，用睡觉来打发时间的吸血鬼新生儿。——艾德蒙缩在自己的被窝里睡得天昏地暗，一觉醒来还以为已经天黑了，等他大惊失色地从床上蹦起来之后才意识到周围之所以这么黑是因为卡莱尔为他拉上了窗帘。  
好吧，即便是变成吸血鬼了，他的家长还是这么照顾他。

男孩儿眨了眨略微有些湿润的眼睛，小心翼翼地打开自己房间的门，准备给自己找一点儿事做，来打发卡莱尔不在的这段时间。  
几秒钟之后，艾德蒙跳下白色的楼梯，在空荡荡的客厅里转了好几圈，然后便打算去“骚【神隐】扰”艾美特和罗莎莉的电视和碟机。  
他蹲在地毯上轻轻地拉开了艾美特用来存放碟片的抽屉，在里面翻找了一会儿之后才决定再看一遍阿诺·施瓦辛格主演的《终结者》。——虽然这部片子他已经看了不下十遍了，可是当片头开播的时候男孩儿仍旧全神贯注地坐在沙发上注视着眼前的屏幕。

当电影播放到一半的时候，原本认认真真地观看剧情的艾德蒙蓦地抬起头看向了别墅前方的空地。  
他听到了树枝被鞋底踩断的声音。  
那不可能是卡伦家族中的任何一个。——卡莱尔和埃斯梅需要一直工作到黄昏，而他的哥哥姐姐们现在应该正在天使港的植物园里参观那些乱七八糟的新型农作物。  
那么那个人是谁呢？  
男孩儿立即警觉起来。——他摁下了暂停键，推开客厅的落地窗，转眼间就落在了距离门厅三十英尺的院子里，十分专注地盯着那条通往别墅的小路。

一阵细小的春风卷着几丝细小的雨丝落在男孩儿有些苍白的脸颊上，然后顺着那大理石一般光滑的皮肤慢慢地滑下来，滴在了这位新生儿的衣服上。  
【一个人类。】  
艾德蒙皱起了眉头发出了一声不悦的咆哮。——他的喉咙烧起来了，就如同吞下了一团炽热的火焰一般。属于吸血鬼的本能开始不断地刺激着他的神经，使得他不由自主地开始在自己的脑海中构想着应该如何捕食那两个人。  
这周围不会有其他人，所以整个捕猎行动几乎是万无一失的。他可以凭借着吸血鬼傲人的速度直接冲着那个倒霉的人类跑过去，然后用半秒钟的时间咬破那个可怜虫的喉咙，是的，这比攻击一头美洲狮还要简单。那个人类一定连惨叫的时间都没有，就会被他吸光全身的血液。——温热的鲜血啊，他至今还从未品尝过人类鲜血的滋味。  
正当男孩儿咆哮着弓起身子准备扑过去的时候，他突然想到了卡莱尔。  
这位英俊的金发吸血鬼哪怕是在自己身为新生儿的时候都没有伤害过任何一个人类。如果作为儿子以及伴侣的他这么做了呢？  
【不，卡莱尔会原谅我。——他知道这对于一个新生儿来说有多么困难，他会原谅我的。】——艾德蒙在自己的脑海中不断地思考着。——【卡莱尔会解决掉一切，然后……】  
男孩儿张开嘴露出了乳白色的獠牙，然后狠狠地咬住了自己的手腕。  
【不可以。就算卡莱尔能原谅我，我也不能……】——艾德蒙紧闭着眼睛后退了几步，妄想用疼痛来麻痹自己对于鲜血的欲【神隐】望。  
可是这并没有什么用。——他的喉咙仍旧在燃烧，火焰的势头半分未减。  
男孩儿闭着眼睛发出了一声痛苦的呜咽。——他平生第一次开始乞求一件事。——上帝，拜托了，告诉我那个人类一定是路过！他不是冲着这里来的！  
然而事实往往总是朝艾德蒙不愿见到的那个方面发展。——那个人类居然还在不知死活地走向这里。  
男孩儿不敢动，也不敢呼吸。——他觉得自己只要抽动一下鼻子就有可能完全失控。——那个人类太香了，比他在肯尼亚闻到的那个旅行者还要香一百倍。只要那个倒霉鬼敢走近他身边50英尺左右（约15米），那么他就真的控制不住了。  
到了现在艾德蒙才知道为什么卡莱尔会不放心将他一个人留在家里。——他是一个嗜血为命的新生儿。没有他的吸血鬼家长在旁边约束他，他就像一枚定时炸弹一样危险。  
他真的害怕等自己回过神来之后便发现自己肢解了一个无辜的家伙。  
随着“沙沙”声的逼近，一个略微有些瘦弱的身影出现在了卡伦家别墅前的空地上。她在看到男孩儿之后就停下了脚步，双手落在牛仔裤的双侧僵直了身体小心翼翼地注视着自己面前的新生吸血鬼。  
艾德蒙没有睁开眼睛，因为他知道自己将会看到什么。——吸血鬼的优秀视力将会把人类脖颈上动脉跳动的地方毫无保留地勾画起来，进而转化为电信号传递给给他的大脑，到了那个时候，视觉再加上嗅觉的双重作用就会夺取他的所有理智。

沉默了几秒钟，那个站在空地边缘的人类终于说话了。——她的声音是那样地熟悉，以至于让男孩儿暂时忘却了喉咙中的灼烧感，蓦地睁开了那对儿湛蓝色的双眼。  
“艾德蒙？”伊莎贝拉·斯旺小心翼翼地说道，“你……没事吧？”


	92. 哪儿来的狗？

“艾德蒙？”贝拉见男孩儿没有回答便再次叫道，“你还好吗？”  
“……我现在是吸血鬼！”艾德蒙猛地后退好几步，捂着自己的鼻子靠在自家别墅的玻璃墙上朝着贝拉吼道，“快点儿离开这儿！不然我真的会杀了你！”  
“对不起，艾德蒙！我没想到家里就只有你一个！”贝拉显得有点儿慌乱，她用自己身上的外套裹紧了自己，努力想要减少周围空气中属于自己的气息，“抱歉，我知道这可能对你来说很难，但是有些话我真的很想亲口给你说！求求你了，只有几句话！说完我立即就走！”  
“你想说什么——”男孩儿咬牙切齿地问道。——该死，哪怕离得这么远他都能闻到贝拉身上的气味，这种火烧火燎的感觉简直无异于接受毒液改造的时候，让他恨不得剜掉自己的喉咙。  
“那天的事真的很对不起！”贝拉大声地说道。“还有，很谢谢你救了我！”  
艾德蒙一拳砸在落地窗上，将上面的玻璃打成了碎片。  
“艾德蒙？你能原谅我吗，艾德蒙？”  
男孩儿“嗖”地一声穿过整个空地，几乎眨眼之间就出现在了贝拉的面前。  
“艾——”  
还没等贝拉完整地叫出艾德蒙的名字，她就被整个儿甩了出去，狠狠地撞在了一棵高大的梧桐树的树干上。  
然后，只听一阵空气被划破的声音，这位吸血鬼新生儿跪下来死死地握住了女孩儿的手腕，几乎毫不停顿地咬了上去。  
“放开我！救命！”贝拉用自己的另一只手使劲地推搡着艾德蒙的脸，但是怎奈人类的力气太小，她几乎推到手腕都要断掉了对方却仍旧在吸食她的血。  
“求求你，艾德蒙！”贝拉哭着说道，“求求你放开我！——爱德华！爱德华你在哪里？！”  
与此同时，一个硕大的黑影从一旁长势茂密的树林中蹿了出来，以一种不逊于吸血鬼的速度飞快地朝着这棵梧桐树下的一人一吸血鬼扑了过来，在男孩儿还没来得及反应的时候用自己的獠牙狠狠地咬住了对方的左臂，将他整个人掀到了一边。  
艾德蒙发出了一声痛呼，然后就被一只棕红色的爪子狠狠地摁在了草地上。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

雅各布·布莱克发出了一声震耳欲聋的咆哮。——他愤怒地低下头，张开自己属于巨狼的嘴巴，再一次狠狠地地咬住了对方坚硬的身体，“咔嚓”地一声，毫不留情地卸下了男孩儿企图反抗的手臂，一扭头，将它丢在了空地的另一边。  
被死死地摁在地上的艾德蒙此时有点儿呆愣。——他甚至还没搞清楚究竟是怎么一回事就被这只不知道从哪儿冒出来的大狗给卸掉了一只胳膊。虽然断口处并没有流血，但是那种被硬生生撕开身体的疼痛感就像火山爆发一样呈现指数般地增长。  
男孩儿仰着头惨叫了一声，双眼一黑差点儿晕过去。——是啊，他都可以像人类那样睡觉为什么不能像人类那样晕过去？  
可恶，哪来的大红狗居然敢攻击吸血鬼？等等，这难不成是狼人？——为什么狼人会出现在这里？！卡莱尔不是说过因为停战协议的关系，他们都会安安稳稳地待在拉普什毫不侵犯吸血鬼的领地吗？！这一位是怎么回事？！趁着家人都不在，跑来宣战的吗？！  
想到这儿，艾德蒙怒吼了一声，不甘示弱地张开嘴用自己的獠牙狠狠地咬了一口狼人强健的前爪，趁着对方因为吸血鬼的毒液而疼得瑟缩的时候从地上跳了起来，怒吼着扑向了它的脖子。  
于是一狼人一吸血鬼就这么自然而然地开启了1V1对战模式，几乎将卡伦家修剪得整整齐齐的院子毁得面目全非。  
新生儿的力气虽然更大一些，但是失去了一条手臂是他的致命伤。有好几次他都差点儿被那长长的獠牙刺穿喉咙，但是最后他仍旧凭借着自己那引以为傲的速度飞快地躲了过去，其结果只是被割伤了皮肤，这已经是值得称赞的事情了。——毕竟狼人暴怒起来之后的攻击力真的不容小视。

当卡伦家的吸血鬼出现在树林边缘的时候，艾德蒙恰好因为躲闪不及而被狼人弄断了一根肋骨，疼得大叫。——这可激怒了这几位极其护短的吸血鬼。  
贾斯帕和艾美特立即扑上去取代了男孩儿的位置，而罗莎莉则出现在空地的另一边捡起了艾德蒙的手臂。  
卡莱尔抱着狼狈不堪的男孩儿稳稳地落在了别墅的屋顶上，示意爱德华和爱丽丝去看看正在不断尖叫的贝拉。  
“把毒液吸出来，然后带她离开。——我知道你可以的，爱德华。”  
金发吸血鬼丢下这句话之后就将自己的所有注意力都放在了艾德蒙的身上。  
“不会有问题，嗯？”卡莱尔不只是焦急还是生气地说道，“这是怎么回事，艾德蒙？”  
“问贝拉和那只不知道从哪儿跳出来的红狗！”男孩儿半躺在金发吸血鬼的身上没好气地回答道，“为什么狼人会出现在这里，卡莱尔？！他们想开战吗？！”  
“别生气，控制好自己。我会问清楚的。”卡莱尔拍了拍艾德蒙的脊背，安慰了一下这位还处于盛怒状态下新生儿，“疼吗？”  
“疼。”男孩儿抿了抿嘴，然后低下头看了一眼自己空荡荡的胳膊。原本愤怒的表情消失了，取而代之的是一个既委屈又难过的表情。  
“别担心，我会帮你把它接好的。”卡莱尔把艾德蒙往上抱了抱，脱下自己的衣服盖在男孩儿的胸口上，“可能会有点儿疼。”  
“有多疼？”  
“和断的时候差不多吧。”  
听到这句话的艾德蒙整个人都僵硬了。  
“哦！别吓他，卡莱尔。”罗莎莉把男孩儿的胳膊递了过来，“你知道艾德有点儿怕疼。”  
卡莱尔轻笑了一声，用自己的手将艾德蒙的头发揉得乱七八糟。  
“去看看贾斯帕和艾美特好吗？这里我来就行了。”  
“当然。”罗莎莉一脸严肃地点了点头，“嗖”地一声不见了。  
“卡莱尔。”男孩儿靠在金发吸血鬼结实的胸口上轻轻地说道，“你当时……也是这么疼吗？”  
“是的。”这种事情没必要说谎。  
“从来没有听你说过。”艾德蒙看着卡莱尔用水清洗着他的断臂，努力想压下自己脑海中的怪异感觉。——不管怎么说，这样的场景都太过诡异了点儿。  
“我不想让你担心。况且，那种疼痛和当时的你比起来也许算不上什么。”卡莱尔把男孩儿扶起来靠在床头，干脆利落地撕掉了对方的衣服，把它们扔在了地上。“我想已经可以了。”  
“唔——我应该怎么做？”  
“通常情况下，如果一个吸血鬼被折断了四肢的话，他们都会选择用人类的血或者自己的毒液来进行组织连接，不过我有更好的办法。”  
“更好的？”  
“我改造了你的身体，艾德。所以我的毒液会比你的更加有效。”卡莱尔坐在床沿上吻了吻艾德蒙的额头，“准备好了吗？”  
“真的会很疼吗？”  
“就像打了一针。”  
“好吧，这个可以接受。”男孩儿抬起右手拉住了卡莱尔左侧的衬衫，侧身靠在他的肩膀上将自己的左肩露了出来，“需要多久？”  
“不会太长的。”  
卡莱尔摸了摸艾德蒙的脊柱，然后将手中的断臂轻轻地贴在了对方的断口上，低下头露出自己的獠牙咬了上去。  
【卡莱尔，你骗人！不，骗鬼！说好的“就像打了一针”呢？！如果打针是这种感觉的话我早就被疼死了啊！】——艾德蒙呻【神隐】吟了一声，转而开始用自己的指尖重重地戳刺着金发吸血鬼的腰。  
察觉到对方不满的卡莱尔立即抬起头，捉住那只不怎么安分的手，对准男孩儿的耳朵吻了上去。  
“唔——”男孩儿颤抖了一下，有些不受控制地死死地扣住了卡莱尔的脖颈。“放开我！不许碰我的耳朵！”  
不过卡莱尔似乎打定主意要忽视他的抗议。  
这位英俊的金发吸血鬼将自家年轻的伴侣死死地压在身下，几乎不给对方半点反抗的机会就轻轻地舔上了那只白皙的耳朵……

“你是故意的吧？”已经被接好双臂的艾德蒙坐在自己的大床上气鼓鼓地说道。“不许移开视线！看着我！”  
卡莱尔露出了一个愉悦的笑容，低下头用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭男孩儿的。  
“不许用这个办法敷衍过去，卡莱尔！”男孩儿一把推开金发吸血鬼的脸颊，表情显得有些不自然，“这都是你的错！”  
“是吗？”卡莱尔看了看艾德蒙下身鼓起来的【哔——你们懂得】，笑得有些意味深长。  
“你明知道我的耳朵怕痒！”男孩儿继续冲着卡莱尔大声地吼道，“你还——”  
“我不介意挽回。”还没等他把话说完，卡莱尔就将他整个人搂在了怀里。——艾德蒙的表情立即僵硬了。  
“……你现在的任务是弄清楚那只狗到底想干什么！”男孩儿气急败坏地将卡莱尔推倒在床上大声地说道，“我不想在我一觉睡醒的时候发现自家院子里有狗！大的小的公的母的都不行！”  
“好。”卡莱尔抬起手温柔地抚摸着艾德蒙的脸颊，“不过在此之前，你得告诉我贝拉和你都说了些什么？”  
“她……向我道歉。”  
卡莱尔点了点头，示意男孩儿继续说下去。  
“然后因为我救了她而感谢我。——就这么多。因为之后我就失控了。”艾德蒙摸了摸自己的下巴，“对不起，我还是抵抗不了人类的诱惑。我控制不了自己。——她闻起来太香了。对了，她不会变成吸血鬼的对吗？我可不想做她的家长，我自己现在还是个新生儿。”  
“爱德华会帮她把毒液吸出来，她不会变成吸血鬼的。”卡莱尔起身将男孩儿抱在怀里轻声安慰道，“别担心。——你已经做得很好了。很少有新生儿在见到人类之后还能腾出精力短时间地克制住自己，特别是，在自己家长不在的情况下。”  
艾德蒙点了点头，没说话。  
“我得去一趟河边。”片刻之后，卡莱尔放开了自己环在男孩儿腰际的手，“拉普西那边很快就会派人来了。”  
“我们会开战吗？”  
“我们双方都不想要战争。”卡莱尔缓慢地抚摸着艾德蒙头顶处的发丝，然后低下头在对方的侧脸上吻了一下，“不过我想这一次狼人们不会太过狂妄。——毕竟先越界的是他们。”  
“好吧……那么我可以跟着去吗？”艾德蒙扯住了自家伴侣的衣角，看起来有些期待地问道，“卡莱尔，我可以帮忙解释一下。”  
“你的伤没愈合，还是别跟我出去谈判比较好。”卡莱尔的指尖轻轻地抚过男孩儿脖子上的裂痕，金色的双眼露出了一丝心疼的神色，“乖，待在这里好吗？我想尽可能地保护你。”  
艾德蒙想了一会儿，然后乖巧地点了点头。  
“嗯，早点回来。”


	93. 死亡人数攀升

“艾德？”正当男孩儿望着窗外的细雨打算一直发呆到卡莱尔回来的时候，罗莎莉推开了他房间的门，“艾德？和我一起去客厅等他们好吗？”  
“好的，罗斯！”艾德蒙立即从床上跳下来，跟着这位金发美女来到了整洁干爽的客厅。  
卡莱尔，艾美特，爱丽丝，贾斯帕和爱德华都去了河边，埃斯梅因为工作的关系还待在西雅图，一时半会儿赶不回来，所以此时的客厅里就只有他们两个人。  
当男孩儿挨着罗莎莉坐在沙发上的时候，他突然有一种奇怪的感觉。——好像他已经很久没有和罗莎莉一起单独待着了。  
是啊，上次罗莎莉为他辅导功课的时候他才多大？

“那个讨厌鬼为什么会突然出现在这里？”沉默了一会儿之后，罗莎莉才开口问道，“她到底想做什么？”  
“……我想她只是想亲口向我道歉。”  
“道歉？难道非得到家里来才可以吗？手机之类的东西都是摆设？”罗莎莉翻了一个白眼儿，没好气地说道，“我完全不知道她的大脑构造是什么样的。”  
“大概是因为爱德华没有告诉她我的联系方式吧。别生气，罗莎莉。我想爱德华是站在我们这一边的。他不想让我唔——生气，亦或是烦心。”男孩儿安抚性地拍了拍金发美女的肩膀，“所以她才会选择找到家里来。——她可能以为家里会有其他人在，这样她在说话的时候应该会有人拦着我……但是很不巧，她来的时候家里就只有我。嗯，最危险的一个。”  
“别帮着她说话。——她现在已经不是爱德华的女朋友了。”  
“我并不是在帮着她，罗斯。因为这是事实。——好吧，我也不知道她是怎么想的。不过她不傻，所以一定是没有办法了才会这样。”  
罗莎莉抿了抿嘴唇，抬手轻轻地摸了摸艾德蒙的头发。  
“你还好吗？”  
“嗯。能做的卡莱尔已经帮我做了。”男孩儿摸了摸自己脖子上的裂痕。——除非缺胳膊少腿，吸血鬼的伤是不用刻意去治疗的。而艾德蒙身上的伤之所以还在这里狰狞地攀附着，只是因为这些伤口是狼人造成的，所以会愈合的比较慢。  
“该死的蠢狗。”罗莎莉皱着眉头骂了一句，“不知道卡莱尔会不会找机会咬断他的喉咙。”  
“‘他’？你怎么知道是‘他’而不是‘她’？”艾德蒙带着狡黠的笑容说道，“哦！我忘记了，罗斯一向对这种事情有着非常准确地第六感。”  
“别拿这件事来调侃我。”金发美女在男孩儿的脑袋上不轻不重地敲了一下。  
“好吧，那么我们可以聊聊别的。比如说——关于一位金发美女揍了自己哥哥的事情。”  
罗莎莉张了张嘴，但是并没有发出声音。  
“说实话，当我知道这件事的时候，我简直可以用‘震惊’这个词来形容我的心情。”  
“……你也要指责我吗？”  
“不，我并没有这个意思。我不能说你的行为是错的，但是也不能说是正确的。——我只知道你之所以会那么做只是因为你爱我。”艾德蒙立即解释道，“知道吗，罗斯，有的时候我觉得你就像是我的妈妈，而不像是姐姐。”  
“你说的没错。”罗莎莉慈爱地看着自己眼前的男孩儿，伸手在对方的脸颊上轻轻地蹭了蹭，“其实当卡莱尔最开始提出想把你带回家的时候我还在反对。——我认为我们没必要介入一个正常孩子的生活。我不想再让更多的人类变成吸血鬼了。因为这样的生活简直……有着常人无法想象的无聊。可是如果卡莱尔不打算转变你，那么之后就意味着我们会看着你长大，最后，再看着你变老，最后死亡。这不仅是对你，对于我们也是很残忍的。不过现在，我很庆幸你能出现在我的生命中。从某种程度来说，你让我体会到了做一个母亲的感觉。——看着你一天一天长大，这种喜悦只有亲身经历过才觉得珍贵。”  
艾德蒙有些尴尬地清了清嗓子。——他没想到罗莎莉居然会一下子说真么多话来给他听。而且都是这么……直白。  
“谢谢你，罗莎莉。”男孩儿眨了眨自己那深邃的湛蓝色【神隐】猫眼儿，向前探了探身子抱住了罗莎莉，他觉得不论自己说什么都没办法表达他对这位金发美女的感情，想来想去，还是这句话最有用，“我爱你。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

当卡莱尔的气味出现在客厅的时候，已经是凌晨3点钟了。——为此，早就等得不耐烦的艾德蒙想都没想便“嗖”地一声推开客厅的落地窗，如同箭矢一般飞快地冲着对方的位置跑了过去。  
半分钟之后，卡莱尔停下脚步，张开自己的双臂抱住了这个看起来有些急躁的新生儿，有一下没一下地抚摸着对方软软的发丝。——原本跟在自家家长身后的艾美特见状立即丢下一连串暧昧的口哨声，越过这两个家伙直接跳上了一棵云杉，几秒之后就消失不见了。  
“怎么了？”  
“……有点儿担心。”艾德蒙把脑袋埋在卡莱尔的颈窝里轻轻地蹭了蹭，“谈判需要这么久吗？”  
金发吸血鬼笑了一声，然后低下头吻了吻对方的脸颊。  
“并不是因为谈判。——我们在追维多利亚。”  
“维多利亚？谁？”男孩儿眨了眨眼睛，一时半会儿没反应过来。——他只是觉得这个名字很熟而已，却想不起来她是谁。  
“维多利亚是詹姆斯的伴侣。”  
艾德蒙揪着额前的发丝想了一会儿，这才记起那个一头火焰般长发的女性吸血鬼。  
“追她干什么？她长得很漂亮？”  
“变成吸血鬼让你变懒了，艾德。——你现在根本就不愿意思考。”卡莱尔抚摸着男孩儿的脖颈轻轻地说道，“再这样下去的话，就算是吸血鬼也会变笨。”  
“和一位聪明的吸血鬼医生在一起，我没有必要变得聪明。”艾德蒙反驳道，“如果我变笨了，你会把我从卡伦家的家谱中踢出来吗？”  
“不会。”  
男孩儿“咯咯咯”地笑了几声，然后跳起来趴在金发吸血鬼的脊背上开始说服对方将他背回家。

“协议仍然有效。”卡莱尔站在客厅的中央向卡伦家的所有人宣布道，“他们同意管好那只刚刚觉醒的狼人以确保他不会再出现在我们的领地里。”  
艾德蒙听完立即举起了手。  
“有问题吗？”卡莱尔问道。  
“当然有。那只狗，哦，我的意思是狼人。——他为什么要攻击我？唔，总不会只因为我是吸血鬼他是狼人吧？”  
“他的名字是雅各布·布莱克。”卡莱尔解释道，“他在发生这件事之前还不知道我们是吸血鬼，也不知道自己是狼人。他昨天只是碰巧在福克斯闲逛的时候看到了他喜欢的一个女孩儿背着包打算登山，因为最近许多人都在林子里见到了‘巨大的棕熊’，他有点儿担心，所以就跟了过来。——接着，就看到了你攻击了贝拉。他很生气，控制不了自己，于是就变身了。”  
男孩儿这才意识到原来对方也是一个不怎么冷静的“新生儿”。——嗯，就是毛多了点儿，体积大了点儿。  
“那么……维多利亚——”  
“维多利亚想为詹姆斯报仇。”艾美特赶在卡莱尔之前开口解释道，似乎这么做能让他产生非常强烈的满足感。“我们因为你和贝拉的缘故杀了她的伴侣，所以她想报复回来，杀掉你和贝拉。——不过她看起来好像很有耐心，这次来只是为了试探敌情。”  
说完便回头看了看卡莱尔。——后者缓慢地点了点头。  
“那么她打算怎么做？以一人之力先揍趴你们七个之后再来对付我这个新生儿？”  
“组织一支新生儿大军。”贾斯帕说道，“她不需要太多，10个左右就能把整个福克斯踩平。”  
一旁的爱丽丝就像和贾斯帕心灵互通一样，在对方说这句话的时候，她就把什么东西抛给了艾德蒙。  
男孩儿低下头，将有些潮湿的报纸铺平，放在白色的茶几上，手指指着上面的大标题轻声读道：“死亡人数攀升，警察认为可能是团伙行凶。”  
“这里的信息表明有一个或者更多的新生吸血鬼正在西雅图胡作非为，无人管束。他们嗜血成性，狂躁不安，不受控制，这也是我们以前经历过的。”贾斯帕说道，“我和爱丽丝一直在监控那里的情况，但是仍旧有些——不受控制。”  
“他们是维多利亚创造的吗？”  
“目前还不清楚。——追捕维多利亚的时候爱德华不在场，所以我们没办法知道她究竟在想些什么。”  
“爱德华在哪儿？”  
“……在贝拉家里。”罗莎莉说这句话的时候一脸不屑，“向她解释她即将面临的一切，并且尽可能地让她乖乖地待在自己家里少出来惹事。”  
“我和爱丽丝需要再去一趟西雅图。埃斯梅还在那里，我们可以先去找她，告诉她近几天发生的事情。”贾斯帕忽略了罗莎莉的声音，“然后试试看能不能让他们稍微安分一些。不然沃尔图里迟早会注意到这里的。”  
言外之意就是当沃尔图里注意到这里的时候，事情就会变得有些棘手了。  
“那么请别告诉埃斯梅我和一只狗打了一架。”艾德蒙立即请求道，“拜托了，贾斯帕。我不想让她担心。”  
贾斯帕微笑着拍了拍男孩儿的肩膀，然后拉着娇小的爱丽丝飞快地穿过门厅，眨眼间就跑进了车库里。


	94. 西雅图陷入谋杀恐慌

这天晚上的气温出奇地低，差不多像冬天一样寒冷。但是对于吸血鬼来说，这种温度对他们完全构不成威胁。  
卡莱尔活动了一下自己的右手，用它紧紧地搂住艾德蒙的腰以防止对方在翻身的时候不小心从树枝上栽下去。——他不知道为什么他的男孩儿会突然提出要睡在树上，嗯，有的时候他也没办法猜测到艾德蒙的脑袋里究竟在想些什么。  
不过这对于吸血鬼来说何尝不是一种新鲜的体验呢？  
卡莱尔看了看沉闷的夜空，然后低下头静静地看着男孩儿英俊的脸，露出了一个自己都无法察觉到的温暖的笑容。  
艾德蒙很幸运地成为了可能是世界上唯一一位需要睡觉的吸血鬼。他虽然不用像人类那样每天都需要休息，但是到了想睡觉的时候却依然能够很快地睡着。  
卡莱尔推测这可能是因为男孩儿的天赋非常容易消耗脑力的缘故。所以他的身体才会形成了如此的适应机制。  
这给了艾德蒙比其他吸血鬼更加丰富的生活，但是同样，也给他带来了不小的麻烦。——如果有吸血鬼想要杀掉男孩儿的话，只要将他纠缠到筋疲力尽没办法休息就已经成功了一半了。为此，卡莱尔觉得自己很庆幸能够给与他一个家族的庇护。  
两人待在肯尼亚时候，这位英俊的金发吸血鬼曾经建议男孩儿去挖掘他身体的最大潜能，说白了就是让他坚持不睡觉，看看能够持续多少天。然而结果却非常出乎意料。——艾德蒙可以连续7天不合眼，但是在那之后，他的身体就会强制进行休眠。  
当时他正在和男孩儿说话，结果对方就这么毫无征兆地倒了下去，吓得他差点儿都要恢复心跳了。  
然后卡莱尔便发现，如果男孩儿能够在平时增加睡觉的频率的话，那么到了需要他一直保持清醒的时候，7天的期限就会大大地延长。为此，卡莱尔才会建议艾德蒙在平日里保持他作为人类时的习惯。——最好每天都睡一觉，时间不用太长，两三个小时就可以。  
刚开始男孩儿还多多少少有点儿意见，不过当卡莱尔表示自己会一直在旁边陪着他的时候，艾德蒙才别扭地同意了。  
也许他不应该用“可爱”这个词来形容一个英俊的小伙子，但是当看到他的男孩儿缩在他的怀里闭着眼睛睡觉的时候，他还是不自觉得想到了这个词。  
刚想到这儿，怀里的艾德蒙便轻轻呢喃了一声，原本摁在卡莱尔胸口处的左手微微攥起了拳头，把对方那件相当漂亮的毛衣皱皱巴巴地抓在了手里。  
“你梦到了什么？嗯？”卡莱尔把自己的手掌贴在男孩儿的后脑勺上低声问道，温柔地简直能直接拧出水来。  
“……卡莱尔如果你敢和那些小护士们去酒吧玩我就咬死你！”几秒钟之后，艾德蒙轻哼了一声，双手握拳抓着卡莱尔的衣服大声地喊了一句。  
“……”原来他梦到了这个。  
卡莱尔揉了揉自己的太阳穴，打算在自己的脑海中构想等会儿男孩儿醒来之后会对他说什么。  
【哦，不，也许现在不是想这个的时候。】——半秒之后，卡莱尔微微摇了摇头，转而将自己的注意力放在了另一件迫在眉睫的事情上……  
维多利亚说她会杀了贝拉和艾德蒙，不管花多长时间，不管会花费多大的精力。只要她还活着，那么就不会放弃这个想法。  
卡莱尔对此没有半分质疑。——他知道如果一旦一位吸血鬼失去自己的伴侣之后会变成什么样。  
焦躁，不安，迷茫，愤怒，悲伤。  
他同情维多利亚，但是却无法对她网开一面。  
但是不论将要面对什么，他的男孩儿都是最重要的。——保护艾德蒙，这才是目前对于他来说最重要的事情。  
金发吸血鬼微微敛首，看了看那个趴在他身上睡得相当舒服的男孩儿，然后将自己略微冰凉的双唇贴在了对方的额头上。  
“乖。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

接下来的一段时间简直可以称得上是毫无波澜。  
爱德华终于从贝拉家回来了，但是显得有些忧心忡忡。  
“是的，我有点儿担心贝拉。但是从某种角度来说我的担心是多余的。毕竟她的家里有一只狗——”  
罗莎莉对于爱德华的担心表示不满，但是艾德蒙觉得自己能够理解。——毕竟他们两个才分手不久。总得给爱德华一点儿时间吧？  
埃斯梅，贾斯帕和爱丽丝仍旧待在西雅图，每隔一天，他们都会打电话给卡莱尔。有的时候是在向卡莱尔征询意见和建议，而更多的时候则是在汇报那里的情况。  
当一个阳光明媚的周末终于到来的时候，一家人终于聚齐了。  
贾斯帕买来了西雅图当天的第一份早报，然后把他交给了趴在阳台地板上无所事事的新生儿。  
拿到报纸的男孩儿立即将自己的视线由淡蓝色的天空转移到了头版的粗体黑色标题上，用手划过那些散发着油墨气味的字体，开始出声阅读起来。

西雅图陷入谋杀恐慌

西雅图城曾是美国历史上连环谋杀案最多的案发地。距今不到十年，加里·里奇韦——格林河杀手被判谋杀四十八名妇女罪名成立。  
现在四面楚歌的西雅图必须面对这种可能性：此刻这里可能逗留着一个更加令人恐怖的魔鬼。  
警方认为，目前突然爆发的死亡案和失踪案并不是连环杀手所为。至少，目前他们还不这么认为。他们不愿意相信如此大规模的屠杀行为会是个人所为。这个凶手——如果实际上是一个人的话——将会涉嫌三十九宗连环谋杀案和失踪案，这一切仅仅发生在过去的两个月之内。相比之下，里奇韦所犯下的四十八宗疯狂命案则是分散在二十一年的时间里进行的。如果这些死亡确系一个人所为，那么这将成为美国历史上所爆发的最凶狠的连环谋杀案件。  
相反，警方更倾向于团伙作案的理论，这一理论的证据来源于触目惊心的受害者人数及受害者选择的无规律性的事实。  
从开膛手杰克到泰德·邦迪，连环杀手的目标通常都与年龄，性别，种族或者这三者的组合的相似性有关。这次罪行的受害者年龄范围从十五岁的优等生阿曼达·里德，到六十七岁的退休邮递员奥玛·杨克斯。相关的死者还包括十八名妇女和二十一名男子。受害者的种族背景成多样性：高加索裔，非裔美国人，西班牙裔，英国裔，亚裔。  
受害者是随意选择的，犯罪动机似乎只是单纯地为了杀人而杀人，而不是为了特别的原因而大开杀戒。  
但为何会被认为是连环谋杀？  
在惯用手法的众多相似之处足以排除不相关的犯罪行为。每个被发现的受害者都被烧毁到需要对牙齿记录进行鉴别的程度。在燃烧物中发现的物质如汽油或酒精显示罪犯使用了某种催化剂，然而目前尚未发现任何催化剂的痕迹，所有的尸体未经过任何隐藏就被随便丢弃在巷子里或者是路边。  
然而更可怕的是，大多数残骸表明他们曾经过激烈的暴力对待。——骨头被某种巨大的压力碾碎或者折断。——法医鉴定认为是在死亡时间之前发生的，尽管限于目前的证据，这些结论尚不能完全确定。  
另一个指向连环谋杀案的可能性的相似之处在于除了这些残骸之外，凶手没有留下任何证据。没有指纹，没有车胎痕迹，就连不同的头发也没留下。失踪人口当中也没有任何足以引发怀疑的迹象。  
还有那些失踪人口本身——无论怎么说，他们都并非易下手的目标。没有人是离家出走的或是无家可归的，这些人很容易消失不见，而且很少会有人报警失踪。受害者有的从家中消失，有的从四层楼的公寓，有的从健身俱乐部，有的则从婚礼接待处。或许最令人惊讶不已的是三十岁的业余拳击手罗伯特·沃尔什与约会对象一起进入电影院，电影开始几分钟后，这个女士才意识到他已经不在座位上。只过了三个小时，消防队被派往二十英里以外的一个燃烧着的垃圾桶扑火的时候，在里面发现了他的尸体。  
另一个规律在于杀戮本身：所有的受害者都是在夜晚失踪的。  
那么最令人担忧的规律是什么呢？谋杀的速度在加快。有三个人是在第一个星期里被谋杀的，七个人是在第二个星期。仅仅在过去的十天里就有十多个人被杀害。  
证据相互矛盾，还狰狞恐怖，是一个新的邪恶团伙还是疯狂的连环杀手？或者是警方尚未想到的其他东西？  
只有一个结论是毫无争议的：某种骇人听闻的东西正威胁着西雅图。  
艾德蒙盯着最后一句话看了几秒钟，然后才意识到事情确实比他想象中的严重得多。——报纸上所带来的信息表明造成这一切的是一伙不久之前才被转化了的新生吸血鬼，他们在晚上大肆狩猎人类，已经引起了警方以及媒体的关注。  
“某种骇人听闻的东西正威胁着西雅图”。——发表了这篇报道的记者是不是察觉到了什么？他是不是在这些证据中推测出了西雅图有某些非人类的存在？  
男孩儿抓了抓自己的头发，正准备将这份报纸还给贾斯帕的时候，一句话引起了他的注意。  
“每个被发现的受害者都被烧毁到需要对牙齿记录进行鉴别的程度。”  
这说明那些新生儿在捕猎之后还意识清醒到用汽油以及酒精将那些尸体烧毁了。——这不符合常理。一个新生儿不可能刚刚诞生就明白应该用火来掩盖自己的踪迹。  
就拿艾德蒙本身来说，变成新生儿之后的他可谓是“智商急剧下降”，在最初的一两个月里，他几乎连电视上的推理节目都看不懂。那个时候他仅仅只明白两件事，第一，他要吸血，第二，他爱着卡伦家的所有人。其他的，哪怕是在他身为人类时能够马上就理解的东西，都需要适当的帮助才能弄明白。嗯，如果不是卡莱尔一直在旁边强调“这是正常现象”的话，男孩儿几乎都要怀疑自己的脑神经是不是已经全部坏死了。  
那么——吸完血之后用火湮灭证据。这是谁教他们的？换句话说，这是谁帮他们做的？是维多利亚吗？  
可是按照爱丽丝的说法，维多利亚近期似乎并不在西雅图。  
所以说——  
“她一定有一位值得信赖的人在帮她。”卡莱尔走进房间将那个仍旧趴在地上的新生儿从地上抱起来轻轻地放在了一旁的床上，“我很高兴你看到了这一点。”  
“……你怎么知道我在想什么？”  
“因为我了解你。”金发吸血鬼坐在床沿上轻轻地抚摸着男孩儿软软的发丝，“在你正常思考的时候。——是的，‘正常思考’。——我可以很容易推断出你的思维究竟是怎么运作的。”  
“那么我现在正在想什么？”艾德蒙眯着眼睛轻轻地问道。“猜猜看，卡莱尔。”  
“你想去捕猎。”卡莱尔面带微笑地回答道，“我注意到你在舔自己的嘴唇。”  
“哦！”男孩儿有些沮丧地说道，“被你猜中了。”  
“没关系，这又不是什么坏事。”卡莱尔低下头用自己的嘴唇碰了碰艾德蒙的发丝，“走吧，我带你去‘吃饭’。”


	95. 战前会议

当卡莱尔和艾德蒙到家的时候，爱德华，埃斯梅和贾斯帕正聚精会神地看着新闻。爱丽丝坐在奢华的楼梯最下层的台阶上，手托着腮，看起来神情有点而沮丧。他们走进来的时候，艾美特正好叼着一袋鹿血从厨房里不紧不慢地走出来，看起来似乎十分轻松，没什么事情能让他心烦意乱的。  
是啊，从某种程度上来说，男孩儿很羡慕对方那种乐观的性格。  
“情况怎么样？”卡莱尔将自己的手搭在艾德蒙的右肩上开口问道。  
“不好。”贾斯帕立即回答道，“如果我们想要避免沃尔图里家族牵扯进来，我们就得摧毁这些新生儿，而且越快越好。”  
“在城市里交战可能会有些不容易。——那些新生儿根本就不在乎自己会不会暴露，但是我们会。”爱德华补充道，“或许我们可以把他们引诱出来。这样的话，艾德也可以帮上忙……”  
话音刚落，男孩儿便感觉到卡莱尔的手猛地捏住了他的肩膀。  
“忽明忽暗。”坐在楼梯上的爱丽丝突然说道，“这几天我一直在试图查看未来发生的事情，但是它总是忽明忽暗的。就好像有人改变了主意，从一个行动讯速地改变到另一个行动，速度快得我根本没办法看清楚。”  
“有人在钻爱丽丝天赋的空子。”卡莱尔沉默了一会儿说道，“正常情况下，一个人的主意是不会变得这么快的。”  
“那么除了我们之外还有谁了解爱丽丝的能力？”  
“阿罗。”爱德华和卡莱尔对视了一眼，然后异口同声地说道。  
“但是如果他们决定过来的话我会看见——”  
“这也许这是他们的‘特许’。”卡莱尔沉思了一会儿，将茶几上日期最早的报纸拿了出来，“这件事开始报道的时候是半个月之前。——按理来说，他们早都应该到达西雅图了才对。但是据我们所知，那群新生儿依旧肆无忌惮地进行着屠杀。”  
“这说明什么？”埃斯梅谨慎地问道。  
“他们想把那群新生儿交给我们来处理。”爱德华皱着眉头，看起来有些忧心忡忡。“如果我们在人类面前暴露踪迹，那么对他们来说再好不过了。”  
“可是他们并没有理由这么做——”  
“不。我认为原因很显然。”爱德华平静地反驳道，“30年前，我和卡莱尔去了一趟沃特拉城。在阿罗的头脑中，他看见我在他的一侧，而爱丽丝则在他另一侧。现在和将来，爱丽丝是实际上的全知全能者。这种想法的力量令他沉醉。我认为让他放弃这样的计划需要很长时间。——他非常想要这种力量。但是他也同时考虑到了卡莱尔。因为我们的家族不断壮大，他嫉妒与恐惧卡莱尔所拥有的……是的，可以说不会少于他所拥有的。他努力不去思考这些东西，但是却无法完全藏起来。这种要将竞争对手连根拔起的念头一直就存在。而除了他们之外，我们的家族就是最大的团体。但是问题的根本就在于，他们忠于自己的使命，绝对不会违抗自己的规则，而我们，在遵守法律这方面简直可以称得上是无懈可击。”  
“而且更不用说我们现在有了艾德。”卡莱尔轻轻地说道，“我想如果阿罗一旦知道艾德拥有那种天赋的话——”  
所有人都面面相觑，紧张地僵立在原地。  
“那么我们还在等什么？”艾美特张开双臂大声地说道，“现在就到西雅图去，把那支吸血鬼大军灭掉！”  
卡莱尔沉默了一会儿，然后转头看向贾斯帕。  
“我们需要你来教我们。——教我们怎么才能更快地摧毁他们。”金发吸血鬼在说这句话的时候下巴绷得很紧，但是艾德蒙看见他说这些话的时候眼里充满痛苦。  
卡莱尔不喜欢剥夺他人的生命。——所有人都知道这一点。  
“还有德纳利家族。——我想你应该问问他们。”埃斯梅建议道。  
“当然……我会问的。”卡莱尔从自己的口袋里掏出一部黑色的手机，拨了个号码，快速地朝落地窗走去。  
男孩儿站在他身后三米处，静静地看着那位金发吸血鬼将电话放在耳边，另外一只手放在玻璃上。  
卡莱尔的声音很轻，语速也很快。——就算是同样身为吸血鬼的艾德蒙都不能听得很清。他听到卡莱尔问候了坦尼亚，然后非常简介凝练地说明了西雅图的情况。  
接着，不知道另一边的坦尼亚说了些什么，几秒钟之后，金发吸血鬼的语调变了。  
“哦，”他皱着眉头说道，“我们没有意识到……艾瑞娜是这么想的吗？不，这不可能。我们有条约。他们没有违背，我们也不会。抱歉，坦尼亚。”  
“出什么事了？”察觉到卡莱尔情绪不对劲的艾德蒙“嗖”的一声出现在爱德华的旁边。——后者表情有点儿狰狞，看起来似乎很生气。“你听到了什么？”  
“他们拒绝了卡莱尔……记得我以前告诉过你劳伦特第二次来福克斯的事情吗？”  
“对不起，我忘了。”  
“他来这里找过贝拉，似乎是维多利亚指使的。但是没能逃得过那些蠢狗的爪子。”  
“他死了？”  
“我想是的。不过在此之前，他待在阿拉斯加，和德纳利家族在一起生活了一段时间，艾瑞娜似乎跟他关系不错。”  
“……所以他现在死了，艾瑞娜认为是我们杀了劳伦特？”  
“不是，她知道杀了劳伦特的是那些蠢狗。——坦尼亚说艾瑞娜想找那些狼人为劳伦特讨个说法，挫一挫狼群的锐气。为此，他们想要用我们的援助来交换他们的援助。”  
“但是我们和拉普西的狼人们有条约。”卡莱尔挂了电话，转过身来接着爱德华的话说道，“所以不得不拒绝。”  
“没关系，卡莱尔！”男孩儿立即走到卡莱尔的面前，轻轻地搂住了对方的腰，“只有我们几个也是可以的。——别忘了我也是新生儿，嗯？”  
“是啊，这里还有一个。”金发吸血鬼终于露出了一个淡淡的微笑，抬起手温柔地揉了揉艾德蒙的发丝。  
“等等，卡莱尔。”站在电视旁的艾美特带着古怪地表情开口说道，“你确定艾德蒙还处在‘新生儿时期’吗？我敢保证我从西雅图的小巷子里随便拉出来一个都比他凶。”  
男孩儿闻言咧开嘴发出了一阵野兽般的咆哮。  
“我想艾德应该不介意和你比一比。”爱德华戏谑地笑着，“你们两个要打一架吗？我和贾斯帕可以当裁判。”  
艾德蒙立即瞪大了眼睛看向自己的伴侣。  
“……就算我说‘不许去’，你还是会想尽各种办法说服我的。”卡莱尔露出了一个无奈的表情，“正好，让贾斯帕看看你有没有格斗的天赋。”  
“太棒了！！！那现在就开始吧！！！”话音刚落，男孩儿就飞快地冲到了别墅外面。  
“等等，艾美特。”金发吸血鬼眼疾手快地在艾美特冲出家门之前拉住了对方的手腕，“他的皮肤比较软，小心点儿别伤——”  
“哦！拜托，卡莱尔！别劝诱艾美特放水！”早就等在外面的艾德蒙大声地说道，“快来！快点儿，艾美特！别听卡莱尔的！”  
“……”被自己的两个儿子无视得十分彻底的卡莱尔站在原地转头看了看爱德华。  
“咳……抱歉，卡莱尔。”这位“始作俑者”有些不厚道地笑了。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“我刚刚的表现怎么样？”男孩儿把一条淡蓝色的浴巾搭在自己的肩膀上凑到了卡莱尔的面前。——后者正坐在自己的书桌前，似乎正在写些什么东西。  
“比我想象中的好。”卡莱尔见艾德蒙跑过来“骚扰”自己了，便很快放下了手中的钢笔，张开双手将对方搂进了自己的怀里，“不过仍旧有待提高。——你的速度很快，但是进攻的时候完全不用脑子，只知道硬来。如果你的对手是我的话，那么还没等你反应过来，你就会被我摁在地上。”  
“有的时候你就像有了读心术一样，但是艾美特没有。”男孩儿坐在金发吸血鬼的怀里轻轻地说道，“而且……就算你把我摁在地上了也不能把我怎么样。”  
“但是他们不会。”卡莱尔蹭了蹭艾德蒙的发丝。“我是说那些新生儿。”  
“所以我明天才要参加你们的训练。”男孩儿说道，“……不过你似乎并不打算带我去西雅图。不然你就不可能在爱德华提出让我帮忙的时候捏住了我的肩膀。”  
“我们即将做的事情是非常危险的。那会是一场势均力敌的战斗。我们在技能方面应该会更胜一筹，但人数上不及他们。”金发吸血鬼叹了一口气，“简而言之，我害怕你受伤。”  
“你怕我们会受伤。”艾德蒙补充了一句。  
“战斗时会付出代价的。我们可能会赢，也可能会输。”  
“不，卡莱尔。我们会赢。而且会赢得非常漂亮。”男孩儿抓了抓卡莱尔那金灿灿的头发，带着微笑说道，“我认为有的时候你得学学艾美特。——自信在这个时候比什么都重要。”  
英俊的吸血鬼低低地笑了一声，收紧了勒在艾德蒙腰际的双手。  
“你知道我是怎么想的吗？”男孩儿见卡莱尔没有开口，便自顾自地说着，“也许我们可以找那些狗——我是说，狼人。找他们帮忙。”  
“你说的没错，我有想过这种可能。”  
“我觉得现在他们不得不暂时信任我们。”艾德蒙眨了眨眼睛，“我们可以和他们分享情报，然后做一个交易，暂时合作一段时间。因为我们碰巧知道有一位刚觉醒不久的狼人爱上了伊莎贝拉·斯旺。而那个吸血鬼，维多利亚，也想要她的命。——如果我没记错的话，狼群的思维是统一的？他们会不会为了保护贝拉，剿灭那群新生儿而接受我们的‘援助’？”  
“说不好，但是有试一试的价值。”卡莱尔露出了一个淡淡的微笑，“我很高兴有人和我想到了同一个问题。”  
“明天？”  
“明天。”  
“我可以跟着去吗？”  
“如你所愿。”


	96. 那笔钱一定是我的

这是艾德蒙第一次见到那位狼人部落的首领。——比利·布莱克。一位看起来大概40左右的中年男性，有着一头乌黑的齐肩长发以及一对儿同样颜色的眼睛。  
他坐着轮椅，停在狼人领地的一块平整的岩石上，双手的十指交叉，有些严肃地看着站在河对岸的吸血鬼们。——在他身后是几匹高大犹如棕熊一般高大的巨狼，它们一边踱步一边警惕地注视着对面，时不时地发出一声低沉的喘息。

“早上好，比利。”卡莱尔及时地走上前，如同与一位相交多年的好朋友打招呼一般温柔而不失友好地说道。“很感谢你能来。”  
“不客气。”  
男孩儿看了看站在比利身后的那些棕色皮肤的狼人，看起来有些不满地抽了抽鼻子。  
“他们闻起来真臭。”  
“而且连一件像样的T恤都没有，天天都这么露着。——简直糟透了。不知道他们上学的时候是什么样的……”爱德华点了点头表示赞同。“对了，艾德，你不是怕狗吗？”  
“那是在我身为人类的时候。——自从我发现狗怕（身为吸血鬼的）我之后，我就再也不怕他们了。当然，狼人更不怕，我嫌弃他们都来不及。”  
爱德华闷笑了一声，然后将自己的视线放在了比利·布莱克的身上。  
“他正在斟酌卡莱尔的提议。——在他看来吸血鬼都是不可信的，要不是为了他的儿子……”  
“雅各布·布莱克是他的儿子？哦，我不应该觉得吃惊，他们的姓氏都一样。”  
“你真该看看雅各布变回人类的样子。”爱德华笑着说道，“看起来完全不像一个16岁的小孩儿。”  
艾德蒙闷笑了一声，然后顺着自家大哥的视线看向了河对岸的那只棕红色的巨狼。——雅各布·布莱克正警惕地站在一位黑色的狼人之后，对着他怒目而视。  
“哦，天哪。——他看起来很想咬死我。”男孩儿用自己的胳膊肘捅了捅爱德华的腰，“告诉我没有错。”  
“没错。”爱德华点了点头，“他仍旧对那天的事情耿耿于怀。”  
“小气鬼。”艾德蒙嘟哝道。——他并不想提起这件事，于是在说了这句话之后就选择将自己的视线放在了前方的卡莱尔身上。  
在他和爱德华说悄悄话的这段时间里，这位英俊的吸血鬼家长已经不知用了什么方法同时说服了比利·布莱克和山姆·乌利这两个人。——这让男孩儿立即对卡莱尔佩服的五体投地。  
如果可以的话，他也想拥有卡莱尔的脑子。但是这几乎是不可能的。

“他们同意了。”当狼人们离开之后，卡莱尔便“嗖”地一声出现在了艾德蒙的面前，用自己的手臂紧紧地搂着对方的腰，看起来非常高兴，“我建议今天晚些时候开始训练。——白天就太引人注目了。”  
“我可以当道具。”艾德蒙建议道。  
“哦，拜托！”爱德华翻了一个白眼儿，看起来非常不赞同男孩儿的说法，“我们可不想让你变成狼人的沙袋。——我知道你在想什么。你想和雅各布再打一架。这不可能，在你冲着他跑过去之前我和卡莱尔就会抓住你。”  
一时冲动忘记夺走爱德华天赋的新生儿在卡莱尔那严厉的视线下沮丧地将自己的脑袋默默地埋进了对方的颈窝里，半晌才支支吾吾地吐出一句话——  
“我错了。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

虽然狼人们同意由卡伦家来教他们如何对付新生吸血鬼，但是他们看起来似乎仍旧不怎么友好。  
“他们不信任我们，所以不想以人类的形态出现。”爱德华说道，“我得当翻译。”  
“这对他们来说很不容易，他们能来我十分感激。”卡莱尔点了点头表示理解。

卡伦家族不经意排成了一条松散的直线。贾斯帕和艾美特站在两端，似乎是为了活动更为方便一点儿。  
艾德蒙站在卡莱尔的身边，静静地看着那些熊一样高大的狼人们从茂密的树林中走出来。  
一共十个。——他们的人数比他想象中的还多。  
“欢迎。”卡莱尔从容不迫地慢慢向前迈了一步，这个动作非常小心翼翼，为的是让对方感到放心。  
“谢谢。”爱德华几乎自言自语地说道。  
刚开始男孩儿还以为爱德华的脑子坏掉了，不然他为什么要接卡莱尔的话？——然后他才意识到，这是因为他得做翻译。  
这种情形真的相当有趣。——卡莱尔每说一句话，爱德华就会给与相应的答复。有的时候对方脑子里的话相当奇怪，而那些词汇被站在他们这一边的爱德华用一种波澜不惊的语气吐出来之后就会变得更加奇怪。  
艾德蒙敢发誓，他看到卡莱尔瞟了一眼爱德华，嘴角上挂着一丝不易察觉的笑意。  
“我们会注意观看，注意听的。但是不会做别的，这是我们自控力所允许的极限。”爱德华看了一眼捂着肚子似乎都要笑倒在地上的男孩儿，眼角抽搐了一下，终于改变了自己的语气。——变得有些冷漠。但是非常符合山姆·乌利的说话方式。  
“这样已经绰绰有余了。”卡莱尔回答道，“我的儿子贾斯帕有这方面的经验。——他会教我们如何格斗，如何才能打败他们。我相信你们能够将此运用到你们自己的狩猎方式之中去。”  
“他们和你们不一样吗？”爱德华继续代替山姆说道。  
“是的。他们现在全部都是新手。变成这样只有几个月。从某种意义上来说，就是个孩子。他们不会有什么技巧或是策略。”卡莱尔轻轻地说道，“他们有二十个。——如果可以的话，那些我们来不及分配的新生儿将是你们的。”  
狼群里传来了一片“呼噜呼噜”的声音，似乎正在交谈。——看得出来他们对于能够猎杀吸血鬼这件事抱有很高的热情。  
几秒之后，狼群安静了下来，爱德华再次开口——  
“你们也有一个新生儿。——如果我没记错的话，前一段时间我还在天使港见过他。那时他还是人类。”  
“我不是在福克斯被咬的。——出了一些事故。卡莱尔为了救我才转变了我。”艾德蒙言简意赅地说道。  
红棕色的狼低声咆哮了一声，但是立即就被山姆·乌利——那头纯黑色的狼，他似乎是首领——给制止了。  
“贝拉的事情我很抱歉。”男孩儿继续开口说道，“伤害她绝对不是我的本意。——很抱歉，新生儿独自一人无法抵抗人类的血液，简而言之，我失控了……抱歉，雅各布。”  
“就像几天前说的那样。——我们会对他负责。以确保他不会因为失控再伤害到别人。”卡莱尔温柔地摸了摸艾德蒙的发丝，然后坚定地说道。  
那头红棕色的狼发出了一阵咕哝声，移开了自己的视线。  
山姆向前走了几步，用那对儿姜黄色的眼睛打量了一下艾德蒙，然后又退了回去。  
“接受你的道歉。”爱德华翻译道，“我们愿意对配额之外的敌人，如果有必要的话。——你知道他们什么时候，如何到达吗？”  
“爱丽丝看到他们的目标是福克斯。——所以四天之后，他们就会穿过山脉。他们靠近的时候，我们就会截获他们的路线。以确保在他们到达小镇之前消灭他们。”  
“谢谢你的信息，我们会监视的。”  
“那么我们就开始吧。”英俊的吸血鬼家长向贾斯帕示意，然后自己向后退了几步，给对方留出了充足的空间。  
“卡莱尔是对的。”贾斯帕将自己的脊背挺得很直，“他们打起仗来就像是毫无技巧的小孩子。你们需要记住最重要的两点。第一：别让他们的胳膊碰到你们；第二，避免明显的流血杀戮。他们只会这些，只要你们从侧面进攻，不停地移动，他们就会乱作一团，不能有效地反应……艾美特？”  
这位棕色卷发的大男孩儿带着得意的微笑向前走了几步，面对着自己的兄弟。  
“尝试着抓住我。”贾斯帕说道。  
“我尽量不破坏任何东西。”艾美特一边露出笑容，一边飞快地向他扑了过去。  
贾斯帕立即移开，速度快的让所有人都感到惊奇。——每当男孩儿觉得艾美特就要成功了的时候，贾斯帕就像幽灵一般出现在艾美特的另一侧。而对方便很自然地扑了个空。  
接着，艾美特停了下来，一动不动。——贾斯帕从他的后面向他袭击，牙齿离他的脖子只有一寸。  
那些观看的狼群发出了一阵低沉的，表示赞赏的咕噜声。  
“再来一次！”艾美特大声地说道。  
“嘿，下一个是我。”爱德华“嗖”地一声出现在艾美特的身后，伸手拍了拍对方结实的肩膀，“去排队吧，艾美特。”  
艾美特发出了一阵不满的咆哮，然后乖乖地向后退了几步，站在罗莎莉的旁边。

“我花500美元赌贾斯帕会赢。——他简直棒极了。”艾德蒙凑近了卡莱尔的耳朵轻轻地说道。  
“那么我就只能赌爱德华赢了。”金发吸血鬼微微敛首，在男孩儿的耳侧说道，“不过我不得不提醒你，500美元是你两个月的零花钱。”  
“没关系。”艾德蒙露出了一个狡黠的笑容，站在在卡莱尔的身侧举起了自己的左手。——“嗖”地一声，一个淡棕色的发光小球从爱德华的胸口处飞出来旋转着落进了他的手心里，“那笔钱一定是我的。”


	97. 打架吧，打架吧

当周围的光线渐渐变得明亮起来的时候，训练便不得不终止了。  
白天到了，也许会有几个喜欢登山或者打猎的人来到这个湿漉漉的林子里。卡伦一家还好说，万一他们看到了那十匹巨大的狼呢？  
于是狼人们不得不撤退了。而且男孩儿认为，他们中的某些，可能还需要回到课堂上。——是的，狼人也会害怕自己不能毕业。一辈子上高中简直无法忍受。  
想到毕业，艾德蒙突然沉默了。——他意识到自己已经将近一年没有去学校了。  
德文课现在上到哪儿了？生物课没有了总是积极回答问题的他会不会变得死气沉沉？  
等等，最重要的是他现在修了多少学分了？  
男孩儿板着指头算了一下，发现自己现在已得的分数连一年级结业要求的一半都不到。——更别说毕业了，那简直是一件不可能的事儿。

想到这儿，艾德蒙便开始嘟嘟哝哝地呼唤着那个正在跟贾斯帕说话的金发吸血鬼。  
“怎么了，艾德？”卡莱尔温柔地问道。  
“我已经被福克斯高中开除了吗？”男孩儿疑惑地说道。  
“没有，我帮你办理了退学手续。”卡莱尔轻轻地说道，“几年之内你不用再去学校了。”  
“哦，好吧。什么理由？”总不能说他死了吧。  
“你找到了自己的亲生父母，所以便离开我们去了阿拉斯加州和他们暂时生活在一起。”卡莱尔把艾德蒙那有些凌乱的发丝弄得平整了一些，然后将一顶漂亮的棒球帽戴了上去。  
“我觉得你说我转学了比较好。”男孩儿有些无奈地耸了耸肩膀，“这个说辞有点儿——奇怪。”  
“但它是最容易让人接受的。”金发吸血鬼摸了摸艾德蒙光滑的脸颊，“我那时在想，如果你真的能回来……那么我就可以向周围人解释你并不习惯那里的气候以及他们的风俗习惯，所以还是选择回来和我们住在一起。”  
“唔——你知道吗，卡莱尔？我被描述得像个不知感恩的混账。”男孩儿无奈地说道，“离开把我从小养到大的卡伦医生跑去和亲生父母生活，然后住了一段时间之后又嫌弃他们不够好，于是就厚着脸皮跑回来企图再次骚【神隐】扰自己那善良的养父。——嗯，你确定我不会被学校里的同学们用鄙视的眼神击穿？”  
“不会的。”卡莱尔闷笑了一声，微微敛首如同在给小猫顺毛一般抚摸着对方的后颈。“我估计，在我们能够待在福克斯的这段时间里，你是不会再有机会去学校了。”  
“是啊……至少得活过10年。在这之后我才能保证自己看起来像一个正常的人。起码不会见到人就扑上去咬断他们的脖子。”  
卡莱尔静静地看了看艾德蒙的眼睛，然后捧着对方的脸颊轻轻地吻了上去。  
男孩儿立即腾出自己的双手搂着对方的脖子，看起来似乎有些急促地舔了舔对方那微凉的嘴唇。——结果引来一连串口哨声。  
“你们这是在嫉妒。”艾德蒙转过头冲着自己的哥哥们说道。“好吧，我把卡莱尔让出来。”  
说罢，拍了拍卡莱尔的肩膀。  
“如果想亲的话就请抓紧这次机会。”男孩儿抱着双臂说道。  
“不要。——你会扔掉我的天赋的。”艾美特飞快地抱住了罗莎莉，“嗖”地一声就跑得没影了。“我可不想浪费我和罗斯的相处时间去臭水沟里找东西。”  
“……”艾德蒙眨了眨眼睛，然后抬头看着那位英俊的伴侣，“我会吗？”  
卡莱尔笑了一声，并没有说话。  
“好吧，我会。”男孩儿摸了摸自己头顶上的脑子，“卡莱尔，我们接下来要做什么？打棒球吗？”  
“你需要睡觉。——我不想让你错过应该休息的时间。”金发吸血鬼趁艾德蒙反应不及的时候将对方打横抱了起来，顺便还凑上去吻了吻那苍白的脖颈，“我们回家，嗯？”  
“我要先看到钱。”男孩儿抱着卡莱尔的脖子轻笑着说道，“500美元。”  
“当然。——想要现金还是需要我把它们打到卡里？”  
“打到卡里。——我又没办法大摇大摆地去逛超市。最多只能网上订购，让他们把东西送到邮局，再拜托你去取。”  
“你想要什么？”  
“一些和化学有关的东西。——你知道吗？我觉得我再活300年都没办法想你一样当一个外科医生，所以我决定去做别的了。不过目前，我得先赚够我的启动资金才行。”  
“是吗？我觉得这样也不错。”卡莱尔从一根倒下的枯木上踩过，“不过如果你早点儿告诉我这件事的话，我也许可以把赌约提升几倍。”  
“别这样。”  
“我是你的父亲，也是你的伴侣。——给你一些资助是理所应当的。”  
“不，也许我只需要你帮我找一些活儿干。——相信我，自己赚来的更加有意义一点儿。我并不想整天都趴在地毯上无所事事。”  
“好。我尽量帮你。”卡莱尔点了点头，表示自己支持对方的想法。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

于是在接下来的几天里，艾德蒙除了要抽空睡觉，抽空练习如何与其他新生儿战斗之外，还得帮卡莱尔整理他的日记。  
嗯，由于这位金发吸血鬼生在17世纪的缘故，那时用来记录的东西除了零零散散的羊皮纸之外就找不到其他的东西了。——而直到19世纪，卡莱尔似乎才改变了他之前用羊皮纸来记东西的习惯转而用上了正常的日记本。  
“你确定我能赶在战斗开始之前把它们都整理好，然后再输进电脑里存档？”男孩儿抽了抽自己的眼角，有些不确定地问着坐在一旁的卡莱尔。  
“是的。——等你完成之后我会给你相应的报酬。”金发吸血鬼从一份病历上抬起头，对着艾德蒙露出了一个完美的微笑。  
“好！”男孩儿摩拳擦掌地扑向了那些零零散散的羊皮纸，满怀热情地开始一张一张地将它们分类整理好，再分开放在几十个相应的纸箱子里。  
嗯，这种当了卡莱尔的秘书的感觉一定是他想多了，一定是。

四天后，在贡献出了自己全部闲暇时间也没能将那些日记整理完的艾德蒙此时明显表现的有点儿焦躁。——他皱着眉头，不住地在卡伦家（除了爱德华之外，他，雅各布，贝拉还有赛斯待在不远处的山顶山。）的吸血鬼中间来来回回地踱步，几乎一秒钟都停不下来。  
也许等会儿他会把气都撒在那些倒霉的新生儿上面。——卡莱尔对此毫不怀疑。  
是的，他们现在已经开始准备迎击了。  
这时昏暗的天空以及时不时响起的雷声对于即将到来的战斗来说却是非常必要的。——它们可以很好地掩盖住吸血鬼战斗的声音。在烧掉那些新生儿的肢体时也比较容易解释林子里冒出的烟。——哦，真不巧，闪电劈中了一棵树，然后把它烧焦了。  
几分钟后，那位原本不停踱步的新生儿僵住了。——他抬起头，用那对儿漂亮的湛蓝色瞳孔扫视着自己面前的林子。  
“他们来了。”艾德蒙说道，“我能感觉到很多天赋在向这边靠拢。——十九个。咦，奇怪，不是二十个吗？”  
“他们会在三分钟之后到达这里。——我也‘看’到了。”爱丽丝接着男孩儿的话说道。——埋伏在另一个山头的狼人们会多多少少地影响到她的天赋，不然提前二十分钟她都能察觉到那些新生儿了，“确实是十九个。等等，第二十个到哪里去了？”  
“也许那个新生儿得到了特权跟着维多利亚也说不定。”贾斯帕推测道，“她应该明白人数对于战斗来说还是很有用的。”  
“好了，让我们过一段时间再思考这个问题！”艾美特有些按耐不住地摁了摁自己的指关节，发出“啪啪”地轻响，“先打个痛快！”  
“一定要记住我说的话。”贾斯帕飞快地叮嘱道，“千万不要被他们抓住。——如果真的不幸被抓住一定要立即求救。其他人会来帮忙。”  
所有人都严肃地点了点头。  
“还有两分钟。”爱丽丝提醒道。  
“艾德。”贾斯帕挺直腰背转向了艾德蒙，“看你的了。”  
因为那些新生儿具有不确定性，谁都没办法保证哪个家伙不会有点儿厉害的天赋，所以，在他们露脸之前就夺取他们的天赋是最保险的。为此，同样身为新生儿的蓝瞳吸血鬼便成了他们的保障。——男孩儿将会是第一个遇上那些新生儿的人。  
“艾德。”卡莱尔握住了艾德蒙的手腕轻轻地捏了捏，“小心点儿。”  
“你也是。”  
“尽量夺取他们的天赋，然后快点儿回到空地上来。”贾斯帕有些担忧地说道，“记住，只是夺取，别做多余的事情。”  
“放心吧，贾斯帕。要知道我也是新生儿。”  
蓝瞳男孩儿露出了一个完美的笑容，然后“嗖”地一声冲向了对面的林子里。


	98. 大战

这是艾德蒙第一次跑得这么快。——没错，就算在他刚刚转化的那天晚上与卡莱尔进行比赛的时候都没有拿出这样的速度。  
因为他知道自己跑的越快，就能给自己的家人们带来更大的安全。  
男孩儿飞快地掠过那些绿油油的蕨类植物，跳过一些因为前几天的连阴雨而积攒下来的小水坑，从缓慢流动的湿润空气中挤出两条肉眼不可见的气流。他的皮肤摩擦着它们，不断地发出皮鞭抽动一般的响声。——奔跑是吸血鬼的第二天性，即便艾德蒙此时闭着眼睛，他也能准确地躲过那些粗壮的树干以及攀附在树枝之间的绿藤。

——————————————————————————————————————————

【来了。】  
男孩儿在嗅到第一个吸血鬼的气味时便睁开了眼睛。——他稍微变了一个方向，选择从自己的右侧接近那个吸血鬼。  
当他们之间的距离缩小到一定程度时，艾德蒙伸出了自己的左手，把自己变成了一个可以吸引吸血鬼天赋的磁铁。  
“谢谢，我先征用了。”只听“嗖”地一声——比吸血鬼奔跑速度还快——一个发着白光的小球飞旋着落入了男孩儿的手心里。  
成功地夺去了一个天赋的艾德蒙在那位新生儿冲他扑过来的前一秒改变了方向。——对方冰凉的指尖贴着他的脸颊划过，然后顺着惯性落在一棵离男孩儿不远的云杉树上，将其硬生生地从中间折断了。  
接着，其他的新生儿也发现了艾德蒙的存在。——这使得他不得不继续提高自己的奔跑速度以防止被几位同时扑上来的同类抓住。  
还好他的双腿就像他的天赋一样听话。  
男孩儿感慨了半秒钟，接着又夺取了大概七八个天赋。  
随着新生儿不满的咆哮声越来越密集。艾德蒙行动起来就变得有点儿困难了。——那些同类们似乎都放弃了前进转而把目标都放在了他的身上。  
艾德蒙骂了一句很难听的话（如果卡莱尔听见了的话，他绝对就会被拎进书房教育一段时间），然后学着自己脑海中贾斯帕的样子从一个看起来有人类五六十岁那么大的新生儿的双臂下溜过，然后趁对方来不及反应的时候直接跳上他的脊背，用自己的双手狠狠地拧断了他的脑袋，像丢棒球一样把它扔到了天上。  
他以为这多多少少会起到一些震慑的作用，但是他错了。——那些同类们真的就像闻到了新鲜人肉的气味的丧尸一般，眼里几乎只有这个蓝眼睛的吸血鬼。  
也许除去人类的血液之外，周围真的没有什么能转移他们的注意力了。——是的，哪怕有一个同类刚刚在他们的眼前被拧下了脖子。  
男孩儿抿了抿嘴，开始实施贾斯帕和卡莱尔给他提供的“B计划”。  
“一旦那些新生儿都将注意力放在你身上的时候，就尽量往高处爬。——他们没多少脑子，会跟着你的。当然，如果没有跟着你就更好了。”贾斯帕曾经这样告诉他，“不管怎么说，这样你会有更多地路线选择。”  
“等你爬上最高点的时候就尽可能地往远跳。落地之后绝对不要停。”卡莱尔说道，“记住，要跑曲线。”  
这说起来简单，做起来确实比较难的。  
总之，当艾德蒙双腿落地并且从一位和他差不多大的吸血鬼身边逃离的时候，时间已经过去了大概3分钟。  
不过好在当他进行平抛运动的时候就已经将那些人的天赋一个不留地全都抢走了。  
那么接下来他要做的事情就只有一个。——跑。

就像他刚刚冲过来一样。——朝着空地跑过去的男孩儿努力将自己的速度发挥到了极致。甚至还把那些同为新生儿的吸血鬼落下了一小节。  
嗯，这是一个比较艰难的任务，但是他还是完成得很漂亮。

“尽可能地夺取，就算有遗留也没有关系。要知道你已经帮了我们很大的忙了。”卡莱尔当时是这么说的。——他们从来没有就艾德蒙的能力极限进行仔细研究过。因为能够接触到的吸血鬼有限，卡伦家的成员再多也只有7个。  
所以当男孩儿带着19个（虽然有一个吸血鬼被艾德蒙拧断脖子扔在了地上，但是只要他没死，天赋就不会消失）发着光的小球返回空地的时候，他的家人们是极其惊讶的。  
能够带走19个吸血鬼的黑暗天赋。——如果阿罗在场，那么便很难保证他会不会惊讶地跳起来。  
“做得好，艾德。”卡莱尔冲着男孩儿露出了一个赞扬的眼神，然后便将自己的注意力放在了那些离开林子的新生儿大军上，“好了，现在该看我们了。”  
话音刚落，艾美特便发出了一声震耳欲聋的咆哮声，然后便如同一头发疯的熊一般冲着那些倒霉的新生儿跑了过去。  
“哦！好一个熊人！”罗莎莉带着迷人的微笑称赞道。

那些新生儿还剩18个。——贾斯帕，艾美特几乎一人对上了两个，卡莱尔在离艾德蒙不远处躲过了对方冲着喉咙咬过来的牙齿，爱丽丝正试图将一位邮递员打扮的新生儿的双臂扯下来，罗莎莉正在朝着一位女性吸血鬼奔跑，埃斯梅从另一边包抄。  
嗯，再加上他现在对上的这个。——除此之外还有10个。  
随着一声狼吟，山姆·乌利按照约定带来了他的狼群。——7位狼人从空地另一侧的树林里钻了出来，向着这里奔跑。  
那头雪白的狼——听卡莱尔说她的名字是“里尔”——几乎跑得比山姆还快。她眨眼间就冲到了一个新生儿的面前，用自己的爪子将对方摁倒在地。  
“干得漂亮。”——男孩儿对着那头漂亮的狼竖起了大拇指。随即一弯腰，躲开了一位新生儿的双臂。  
“不要分心。”卡莱尔在他不远处大声说道。  
【那么你此时在干什么？】——艾德蒙露出了一个狡黠的笑容，一拳将一个女孩儿砸在地上，然后飞起一脚踢掉了她的脑袋。  
男孩儿在做完这些之后就抓紧机会跑到了金发吸血鬼的身边，帮他把另一个企图缠上来的同类扔给了一头棕色的狼。  
“我说过有朝一日也会轮到我来保护你。”艾德蒙抬了抬下巴，“事实证明我是对的。”  
卡莱尔皱着眉头拉着男孩儿的领子把他拉进了怀里，然后用自己的腿放到了那个一企图从后面攻击艾德蒙的吸血鬼。  
“哦！我没注意到他！”男孩儿摸了摸自己差点儿被对方胸口压扁的鼻子，“好吧，我们今天扯平了。”  
“好了，从现在起我要你专心致志地对付敌人。”金发吸血鬼飞快地说道，“别让我再看到你分心了。”  
“嘿！这不公平！你战斗的时候都能分心来看我！”  
“我是你的家长。”卡莱尔如此说道。“别忘了我可以用一句话让你立刻回到家去。”  
“专制！”艾德蒙抗议道。——但是对方无视了他。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

有了狼人的帮忙，事情明显就变得好办多了。  
原本不容乐观的战役最终以狼人吸血鬼同盟的胜利而告终。——嗯，唯一受了点伤的就是倒霉的雅各布。  
他在帮里尔摆脱一个新生儿的时候很不幸地让自己被抱住了，结果导致肋骨粉碎性骨折。——狼人的身体不同于人类。他们的自愈速度是非常惊人的。所以这也就意味着，除了能够与狼人速度持平的吸血鬼之外，没有人能够帮助他好好地将肋骨接起来。  
于是帮忙接骨的重任就交给了身为医生的卡莱尔。  
“先带他离开。”金发吸血鬼和爱丽丝交换了一个眼神然后语速飞快地说道，“我们这里还没完。——有一个吸血鬼家族要来了。我必须在场。当然，请相信我他们是无害的。”  
山姆点了点头，然后架着受了伤的雅各布讯速地离开了这儿。  
“还有5分钟。”爱丽丝喘息着说道，“卡莱尔，我们应该怎么办？”  
“想办法用自己的气味遮住那些狼人的。”卡莱尔看了看自己的家人，“沃尔图里不会想知道我们和狼人一起合作过。”  
艾美特和贾斯帕立即跑了出去，几分钟之后才回到金发吸血鬼的身边。

“8个人，卡莱尔。”艾德蒙站在卡莱尔的身侧轻轻地说道，“他们有8个人。”  
“嗯，我知道。——听我的，不管发生什么都不要对沃尔图里的卫士使用天赋。站远一点儿，尽可能地别让他们发现你的瞳色。”  
男孩儿点了点头，然后默默地向后退了好几步。——在他们面前升起的火堆已经几乎没有明显的火焰了，只有一些浓厚的黑紫色的烟。它们起了很好的削弱吸血鬼视线的作用：只要艾德蒙不像一个傻瓜一样瞪大了眼睛直直地盯着沃尔图里的卫士，那么就可以保证他们发现不了那对儿蓝色的眼睛。


	99. 卡伦家的熊孩子

烟雾在翻腾着向前进，在中间变得更加浓黑了。  
“晚上好。”从傍晚的薄雾中间传出一个冷漠的声音。  
“欢迎，简。”卡莱尔的声音从容不迫，彬彬有礼。  
几个披着黑色暗底长袍的吸血鬼蓦地出现在空地的边缘。——他们呈三角形站立着，最前方是一个身材娇小，看起来只有十五六岁的女性吸血鬼。  
这位就是简，拥有烧身术的沃尔图里卫士。——男孩儿注意到她的天赋是鸽血色的，看起来就像一团燃烧得正旺的火焰。  
怪不得要称呼它为“烧身术”。

她站在原地，用自己那鲜红色的眼睛一一掠过卡伦家的人，然后将视线放在了艾德蒙的脸上，半晌才移开。  
“阿罗本来希望我们会在西边更远的地方见到你，卡莱尔，他向你问好。”  
“如果你能带我向他问好，我会非常感激的。”卡莱尔点了点头。  
“这位是？”  
“艾德蒙·卡伦。——我们家族的新成员。”  
简瞪大了眼睛，然后再次看向了男孩儿。  
“……我听阿罗说过。”这位沃尔图里的卫士用一种薄雾一般缥缈的声音说道，“看来你如约将他变成吸血鬼了。”  
“当然。”  
简盯着艾德蒙看了一会儿，接着便指了指挡在她和卡伦家族之间的火堆。  
“似乎今天你们做了我们应该做的工作……”简看着烟雾说道，“只不过出于职业的好奇，有多少人？他们在西雅图留下了不少破坏的痕迹。”  
“二十个。”卡莱尔回答道。“但是这里只有十九个，剩下的一个在那里。”  
金发吸血鬼转过身，指了指从不远处的一个山头上冒出来的黑色青烟。  
简瞪大了眼睛，她又看了看火焰下的灰烬，似乎正在评估卡莱尔话中的可信度。而在他身后，费力克斯——那位曾经带领卡莱尔和艾德蒙进入宫殿的吸血鬼——正在同他旁边的一个人低声地说着什么，男孩儿敢肯定自己听到了“令人吃惊”这个词。  
“二十个。”简重复了一句，看起来仍旧有些惊讶，“是谁创造了他们？”  
“她的名字是维多利亚。”爱德华抱着双臂干脆地答道。  
“维多利亚？”  
“她与曾经身为人类的艾德蒙有点儿过节。她想杀了他，但是没想到等她带着她的军队来到这里之后，这个男孩儿已经变成了吸血鬼。”爱德华继续说道。“我已经解决了她，就在那边的山上，也许你会有兴趣查看一些她的火堆？”  
简又一次将自己的视线落在了艾德蒙的身上，盯着他看了很长时间。  
“他看起来——很温顺。”简评价道。  
下一秒，男孩儿便看到一股扭曲的红色烈焰从那位女性吸血鬼的胸口喷射出来，他几乎没来得及反应就被它死死地缠住了。  
很疼，但却不同于吸血鬼毒液所带来的感觉。简的烧身术似乎只会给他带来精神上的痛苦，却不会让他产生不可抗拒的灼热感。  
这种疼痛是这么令人难以忍受，如果不是卡莱尔用手扶住他的话，他觉得自己真的会抽搐着栽倒在地。  
好在半秒钟后，疼痛消失了。  
“我道歉。”简露出了一个愧疚的表情，“阿罗很在意他，所以我以为他至少也得有某些特别的天赋。可事实上——除了比较镇定之外，我看不出他哪里比较特别。”  
“并不是所有吸血鬼都有你这样的天赋，简。”爱德华的话从牙缝里挤了出来。——他刚刚差点儿就冲着那位娇小的吸血鬼扑过去了。嗯，如果她没有及时收敛自己的烧身术的话。  
“再次道歉。——我评价失误，请原谅。”简轻轻地说道。“好吧，这里似乎没有我们需要做的事情了。——非常感谢你们帮忙完成了我们的工作。”  
“不用客气。”卡莱尔握紧了艾德蒙的肩膀。  
“很高兴能见到你，卡莱尔。——我本以为阿罗在夸大其词……没想到——好吧，我们得离开了，阿罗在等我们。”  
金发吸血鬼点了点头。——一秒钟之后，那些黑色的披风就消失在了众人的视线之中。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“艾德？你还好吗？”卡莱尔关切地捧着自家伴侣的脸颊飞快地询问道。——那种担忧的眼神总是给人一种“恨不得立即把艾德蒙抱起来拆开看看以确保这个家伙一点儿事情也没有”的感觉。  
“我没事儿。”男孩儿立即说道，“刚才确实有点儿疼，不过也就是那么半秒钟。”  
嗯，要不是为了隐藏自己的天赋，他从一开始就会夺走简的烧身术，从而让她体会一下什么叫做神隐的恐怖。  
“你做得很好。”金发吸血鬼看起来似乎松了一口气，“我以为你会忍不住给她一点儿教训。”  
“等我们什么时候忍不住开战再说吧。”艾德蒙抓了抓自己有些凌乱的发丝，“我要把他们全都变成废物。”  
卡莱尔笑着摸了摸男孩儿的脸颊，然后转向了埃斯梅。  
“我得去一趟拉普什，狼人们还在等我。——把艾德先带回去好吗？”  
“别这样，卡莱尔。——我长大了，而且也认路。”新生儿有些无奈地说道，“说真的，你不打算带着我吗？那可是狼窝！万一他们不肯放你回来怎么办？”  
“别担心，他们不会的。”金发吸血鬼拍了拍艾德蒙的肩膀，“贝拉也在那里，所以为认为你还是老老实实地在家等我比较好。——晚些时候见。”  
男孩儿迷惑了一会儿然后才意识到有哪里不对，可是这时卡莱尔已经动身离开了。  
“爱德华！爱德华！”  
“怎么了？”这位吸血鬼大哥“嗖”地一声出现在艾德蒙的身后，明知故问地说道。  
“我们的监护人去给家里长子的前任女朋友的现任男朋友疗伤了？”男孩儿一脸见了鬼的表情。“你刚刚从维多利亚和莱利的手中保护了别人的女朋友？”  
“……是的。”  
“你说卡莱尔会把雅各布治死吗？”艾德蒙问道。  
“如果你是卡莱尔的话，雅各布肯定会死。”爱德华笑着说道，“好了，艾德。——我都已经想通了，所以别再为我担心了好吗？”  
男孩儿嘟嘟哝哝地说了一大堆话，但是爱德华都没有听清。  
“你在担心什么？”  
“我在想——贝拉真的会同意和你分手？”  
“她刚开始不同意。——所以我离开福克斯去阿拉斯加州待了几个月，嗯，就住在我们之前的别墅里。”  
“那么现在呢？”  
“她表示我们之间可以不做恋人，但是她仍旧想和我做朋友。”  
“哦！”艾德蒙点了点头，看起来对这句话有点儿怀疑。  
“别担心了，艾德。”爱德华拍了拍男孩儿的肩膀，大笑着说道，“在我离开福克斯的这几个月里，就注定我已经变成前任了。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“雅各布总是有方法让贝拉开心。”爱德华耸了耸肩，看起来一副无所谓的样子，“他几乎让她忘了我。——短暂的。”  
“可是——”  
“你一定要让我和贝拉的事情占据你的思想吗？”  
“好吧，我们可以先放下你们的问题不谈。毕竟……嗯，你已经放弃贝拉了。——先回答我，狼人部落里有漂亮的女孩子吗？”  
“……唔，有。”接触到爱丽丝视线的爱德华一本正经地说道，“你知道吗？我以前听贝拉说过，雅各布的两个姐姐非常漂亮（虽然已经嫁人了。但是这位吸血鬼大哥故意隐瞒了这一点）。——卡莱尔应该在福克斯见过她们。”  
“……”艾德蒙露出了一个苦大仇深的表情。  
“当然，卡莱尔已经有你了，不会再爱上其他人了。”爱德华把“不会”这个词咬得很重，这总给男孩儿一种“其是卡莱尔是有可能出轨的”的感觉。——嗯，这位吸血鬼大哥就是故意的，可是不久之后就被那个蓝眼睛的新生儿给识破了。  
“爱丽丝想让你帮忙刺激我一下，好让我决定快点儿和卡莱尔结婚？”  
“咳——”爱德华和爱丽丝立即移开了自己的视线。——居然这么快就被发现了。  
“我决定了！结婚的事情等上一两年再说！”沉默了一会儿的艾德蒙握着拳头说道，“我首先要做的就是等卡莱尔回来之后把他教训一顿然后送进地下室里藏起来！”  
“……”这两个人——不，鬼——偷鸡不成蚀把米。

于是这天晚上，当行医归来的卡莱尔看到爱德华和爱丽丝飞快地冲着自己跑过来的时候，突然有了一种不好的感觉。  
“对不起，卡莱尔。——我们真的不是故意的。——谁知道艾德的决定变得这么快……我本来看到他的反应不是这样的！”  
“我们真的不知道应该怎么给你解释——我们只是想逗逗他而已……”  
“……究竟发生了什么？”  
“艾德说他要让你跪遥控器，对着电视跪，而且不许换台。”爱德华悲痛地说道。  
“……”卡莱尔无奈地摁住了自己的太阳穴。——所以说这两个（熊）孩子究竟对他的男孩儿做了些什么？


	100. 婚前恐惧症？

那么——卡莱尔最终有没有跪遥控器呢？  
当然没有。  
因为最后跪遥控器的人是爱德华。  
嗯，至于为什么没有爱丽丝。——艾德蒙只能说……贾斯帕他不敢打，估计也打不过。  
为此，艾美特还专门拿出了自己新买的DV对着那位读心术先生整整录了3个小时。——罗莎莉一直站在旁边为自家伴侣寻找最佳拍摄角度。  
爱丽丝被贾斯帕带出去玩了，而埃斯梅表示自己也很有兴趣于是便坐在客厅的沙发上对着跪遥控器的爱德华拿出了自己的笔，纸和画板。  
而最有资格目睹这一切的男孩儿此时却被卡莱尔摁在书房里压榨着自己的劳动力。——毕竟他的工作还有一大半没有完成。

——————————————————————————————————————————

“我不行了！！！”在被自家伴侣从被窝里拉出来噼里啪啦地打了8000多个字之后，艾德蒙终于在电脑面前坐不住了。——他“啪”地一声合上卡莱尔的IBM，光脚踩着书房的地毯扑向了坐在书桌前的金发吸血鬼。“我今天不想打字了，卡莱尔。我们来玩吧！”  
卡莱尔将男孩儿稳稳地接住。  
“耐心点儿。”金发吸血鬼微笑着劝道，“别忘了你现在是雇员，而我是老板。——我记得你一天前就应该完成这个工作？”  
“对不起……能不能再宽限几天？”艾德蒙瞪大了自己那对儿漂亮的猫儿眼期待地望着卡莱尔。  
“好吧，再给你几天。”  
“五天？”  
“四天。——如果四天之后你还没完成的话，作为老板的我就不得不扣除你的工资了。”金发吸血鬼微微抬起蹭了蹭男孩儿的脸颊，“不过别担心，我还是会继续为你提供工作。”  
“什么工作？”  
“在这张纸上签名。——不怎么多，大概需要20多张。”卡莱尔拍了拍艾德蒙的脊背，然后从自己面前的桌子上拿起了一张漂亮的，带着金色暗纹的纸。  
“这是什么？”  
“请柬。”  
“请柬？你在写请柬？等等——这是婚礼的请柬？”  
“我以为你知道。”金发吸血鬼闷笑了一声，“显然除了我们之外家里最近没有什么人需要结婚。”  
“不，这太快了点儿。——我记得我说我要把它推迟一年的。”  
“我想就算再推迟十年你都会觉得早。”卡莱尔说道，“如果我没猜错的话，你害怕？”  
“……我只是，觉得——”  
“因为我们都是男性，所以你会觉得别扭？”  
“相当别扭。——我觉得只有男女之间才会结婚。”男孩儿郁闷地揪了揪自己额前的头发，“你说会不会有人在收到请柬之后寄信问我是不是疯了？”  
“别多想，不会有人这么做的。”卡莱尔安慰道，“听话，放轻松，嗯？”  
“……我尽量。”艾德蒙叹了一口气，“好吧，什么时候？”  
“半个月之后。”  
男孩儿呻【神隐】吟了一声。  
“我没准备好。——真的！”  
“除了试衣服，签名以及调整自己的心态之外，你也不用再准备什么了。——家里的其他人会很乐意帮我们打点一切的。”  
艾德蒙“啊呜”地一声咬住了卡莱尔那线条优美的下巴。嗯，以宣泄自己的不满。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

男孩儿这几天过得迷迷糊糊的。——起床之后不是在发呆就是在走在准备发呆的路上。就连平时最爱的捕猎时间都显得一副心事重重的样子，走神更是常有的事儿。  
这使得他在扑倒一只麋鹿之后一不小心被对方用蹄子踹在了树干上。——虽然并不疼，但是足以让不远处的爱德华和艾美特捂着肚子笑个够了。

“我第一次见有新生儿被自己的猎物踹出去。”艾美特大声说道，“嘿！集中注意力，艾德！——单身派对要玩得更开心才对！”  
“我不知道……”艾德蒙嘟嘟哝哝地说道。（看来他根本没听到艾美特在说些什么）“为什么时间过得这么快！”  
“你逃不掉的，哥们儿。”爱德华拍了拍男孩儿的肩膀，“你总得嫁给卡莱尔。”  
“不许用‘嫁’这个词！”艾德蒙恶狠狠地低吼道。  
“娶？”  
“‘娶’也不行！——最好别向我提明天的事情！”  
“好吧！我的错！”爱德华立即道歉。——嗯，男孩儿就是如此讨厌婚姻。真不知道他究竟在别扭什么。  
“我现在反悔还来得及吗？”艾德蒙捂着脸坐在溪流旁的石头上，显得痛苦不堪，“我可以趁着夜色一跑到加拿大去，找一个漂亮的山头躲起来，让你们明天找不到我。这样仪式就没办法举行——”  
“到时候卡莱尔会尴尬地要命的。”艾美特给出了一个十分忠恳的回答。  
“那就带着卡莱尔一起逃……”  
艾美特再次捂着肚子笑倒在一颗蕨类植物上。——爱德华无奈地耸了耸肩膀，然后走过来挨着男孩儿坐下。  
“你不需要觉得害怕或是尴尬。”爱德华认真地说道，“相信我，就算结了婚卡莱尔也会一样对你好的。”  
“我担心的不是这个！不是这个！——你不懂！”艾德蒙有些崩溃地说道。  
“那就把我的天赋还给我，让我知道你现在是怎么想的。”  
“不。”男孩儿很干脆地拒绝道。  
“为什么？”  
“我现在很不爽。”  
“……”这是什么逻辑？——爱德华无奈地捂住了自己的脸。  
“能让我一个人在这里待一会儿吗？”艾德蒙沉默了一会儿然后恳求道，“就一个小时。”  
“可是……”  
“爱德华。”  
“好吧——”爱德华耸了耸肩膀，“需要我去另一边叫卡莱尔过来吗？我想他应该可以安慰你。”  
“今天晚上我们不应该见面的。”  
“哦，我们是吸血鬼！这个规定对我们不适用！——你在这里等一会儿，我们去叫他过来。”艾美特张开双臂说道。  
“……手机是用来做装饰的吗？”  
“卡莱尔捕猎时是不带手机的。”  
“好吧。”男孩儿捂住了自己的脸，听着自己两位大哥的脚步声越来越远。

其实真的没什么所谓的理由，艾德蒙就是觉得心慌而已。——这种感觉出现的那么突然以至于他根本不明白究竟为什么会这么难受。  
他当然知道卡莱尔永远都会把他当做那个最重要的人来看待，也知道所谓的婚礼只是一种形式而已，但是他就是这么别扭地认为只有男女之间才有所谓的婚姻。  
嗯，大概是因为他之前是一个受到了传统教育的好孩子吧。——能够爱上卡莱尔完全是出乎他的意料之外的。  
如果自己回到一年前，他们刚刚搬到福克斯的时候，并且告诉那时的自己“你会在三个月之内发现自己爱上了卡莱尔”。——那时的艾德蒙·卡伦肯定会觉得这是一个天大的笑话。就好比有人告诉他太阳明天会爆炸，地球会毁灭一样。  
但是事实上，这件事就是这么迷迷糊糊地发生了。

“如果早知道这件事情会让你苦恼成这个样子的话，我当时就不会提出这个建议了。”  
男孩儿慢慢地转过身，看着那位英俊的金发吸血鬼踩着地上湿湿软软的青草一步一步地向他走来。  
有些朦胧的月光洒在卡莱尔的身上，在那金灿灿的发丝上勾勒出一条条细细小小的彩虹。  
“艾德？告诉我你还好吗？”卡莱尔站在艾德蒙面前大约两三步的地方，带着担忧的表情看着他。  
“还好。”男孩儿轻轻地回答道，“你来了就能好一点。”  
卡莱尔向前走了几步，抬起自己的双手摁在对方的肩膀上。  
“我原以为你不会有所谓的‘婚前焦虑症’，不过我错了。——你所保留的属于人类的情感几乎比我都多。”金发吸血鬼低下头，将自己的额头轻轻地抵住了艾德蒙的。  
“抱歉，我——”  
“不用道歉，艾德。——我理解你。”卡莱尔叹息一般地说道，“我可以为你做任何事情，当然也包括取消明天的仪式。”  
“你要取消它？不！”艾德蒙大声地说道，“你的朋友们都在来的路上。——而且爱丽丝他们都那么期待……我不想让你们失望。”  
“相信我，不会像你想象中的那样难熬。”卡莱尔听到这句话之后总算露出了一点儿笑容，“我很久之前就说过，吸血鬼不会在意伴侣的性别。——正常的吸血鬼都是。”  
“我不正常。”男孩儿叹了一口气，“我现在倒是希望我能用‘睡眠’来交换一个吸血鬼应有的心态与思维方式。”  
“等这件事过了，就不会有让你觉得苦恼的事情了。”卡莱尔将自己的嘴唇压在艾德蒙的脸颊上，轻轻地吻了吻对方，“打起精神来，好吗？”  
“好。”  
“明天的时候，你是不会有机会把自己的视线从我的身上移开的。”金发吸血鬼带着自信的笑容说道，“所以你大可放心。”  
“那么你要打扮的非常英俊才行，亲爱的卡伦医生。”  
“我会的。”


	101. 平淡无奇，但我喜欢

艾德蒙“唰”地一下睁开了自己的双眼，躺在温暖的床铺里浑身颤抖不已。  
他知道自己睁开眼睛意味着什么。——新的一天已经到了，他得快点儿到三楼的更衣室去换上那套繁琐的黑色礼服，然后跟着卡莱尔去面对那20多位吸血鬼宾客。  
男孩儿觉得自己宁愿再遭遇一次维多利亚的吸血鬼大军也不愿意现在就起床。——嗯，能拖一会儿是一会儿吧。  
艾德蒙抱着这样的心态叹了一口气，再次闭上了自己的眼睛。  
不过爱丽丝是不会给他太多时间装睡的。  
五分钟后，这位精灵般娇小可爱的黑发吸血鬼推开了他房间的门。  
“快点儿，艾德！起床了！我们要早点儿做准备！”爱丽丝敏捷地跳上男孩儿的大床，拉着对方的胳膊就把他往出拖，“你需要先洗一个澡！然后再穿衣服，整理你那乱糟糟的头发！”  
“停停停！！！爱丽丝！！！我还什么都没穿！！！”  
“哦！”爱丽丝惊讶地放开了手。——男孩儿“咣”地一声裹着被子砸在了地板上。“我不知道你有这个习惯……以前不都是穿着睡衣吗？”  
“……”男孩儿恨不得用被子把自己包起来从阳台上跳下去。  
“啊！我明白了！是卡莱尔昨天晚上——”  
“爱丽丝！”艾德蒙咬牙切齿地说道，“卡莱尔昨天晚上什么都没做！没做！”  
“哦，别害羞，艾德！这不是什么奇怪的事情。”爱丽丝眨了眨自己亮晶晶的金色双眼。“艾美特几乎每过一段时间就要炫耀他和罗莎莉——唔，你知道我在说什么。”  
“……别这样，被你们说出来就会觉得很奇怪。”男孩儿嘟嘟哝哝地说道。——他从地上爬了起来，用被子把自己裹得严严实实的，“卡莱尔呢？”  
“他已经打扮好了。——现在去西边接几个朋友。爱德华去了机场，埃斯梅在做蛋糕（虽然吸血鬼们不吃，但是总得做出一个样子），罗莎莉和艾美特还在帮忙整理场地，贾斯帕在三楼等我们。”  
“哦……”  
“快点儿起来吧！家里就剩你这个主角没有好好地打扮一下了！——给你10分钟的时间！我和贾斯帕在三楼等你！”爱丽丝说着就蹦蹦跳跳地朝着门口走去。“一定要记住！只有10分钟！如果晚了的话我就派贾斯帕冲进盥洗室里直接把你拖出来！”  
艾德蒙一脸惨淡地任由自己倒在地上。

————————————————————————————————————

吸血鬼们不归上帝管，所以爱丽丝就没有按照人类的习惯将仪式设在教堂里。——她在卡伦家附近的密林中找到了一块漂亮的空地，然后张罗着家里的男性吸血鬼们将周围的植物清理干净，添置了一些漂亮的花树以及一些白色的扶手椅。  
爱丽丝的眼光一向都是最棒的。——这是全家人达成的共识。  
男孩儿在早些时候被卡莱尔拉到场地上看过，但是等他穿着一身裁剪得当的礼服再次同自家半路一起站在空地边缘的时候，他还是在思考这究竟是不是他当初见过的那片场地。  
好吧，也许是因为空地上的人有点儿多。

“紧张？”卡莱尔低下头轻轻地吻了吻男孩儿的发丝，“嗯？”  
“非常紧张。——我的心脏都快跳出来了。”艾德蒙把腰绷得直直地说道，“你听到了吗？‘噗通噗通’的声音。”  
“没有，但是我会想念那种声音的。”金发吸血鬼轻轻地说道。——他的嘴唇在男孩儿的脸颊上轻轻地移动着，似乎打算在仪式开始前将对方吻个遍。  
“等会儿我会把我的所有精力都放在你身上。”艾德蒙嘟嘟哝哝地说道，“其他人都是木头。”  
“都是木头。”卡莱尔一本正经地点了点头。  
男孩儿笑了一声，松开了一直紧紧攥着的拳头，抬起头来仔细地打量着自己面前的金发吸血鬼。——对方仍旧像他们第一次见面时一般年轻，英俊，沉稳而且善解人意。嗯，如果不是卡莱尔此时已经不是作为“主治医生”在看待一位病人的话，艾德蒙可能会错误地以为自己现在仍旧是一个刚刚失去了家人的12岁小男孩儿。  
从12岁到昨天为止的6年的时光就像被什么人给偷走了一般，等他反应过来想要将它找回来的时候，对方却早就已经跑远了。——卡莱尔说的对，对于吸血鬼来说，时间是无穷无尽的，但是记忆这种东西，就算拥有再多都会觉得少。  
虽然身为人类时的记忆仍旧有些模糊不清，但是此时，当他站在卡莱尔面前，握着对方的手再去回想那这既长久又短暂的6年时光，那些画面简直就像一部电影一般清晰而且生动。——他清楚地记得金发吸血鬼对他说过的所有话，记得他如何温柔地哄自己睡觉，帮自己复习，带着自己满世界地旅行，他也记得埃斯梅牌鸡肉卷的味道，记得对方那温柔的笑容，他记得自己是如何与别扭的罗莎莉一起做作业，记得自己因为游戏输掉而气愤地坐在艾美特的肩头挥动小拳头揍他，记得爱丽丝絮絮叨叨地跟在他身边建议明天应该穿什么衣服，记得贾斯帕给他的无声赞扬与安慰，当然，也记得当自己生气而又不想见卡莱尔时，第一个跑过来开导他的总是爱德华。  
也许这个世界真的有命运这种东西。——它让艾德蒙失去了自己原有的家人，却得到了整个卡伦家的爱。

场地上传来了钢琴的声音。——这是爱德华·卡伦正在为宾客们演奏帕赫贝尔的卡农。

“如果我没有遇见你会怎么样？”艾德蒙眨巴着那对儿耀眼的蓝色猫眼儿牢牢地注视着卡莱尔。  
“我会继续等下去。”卡莱尔握着男孩儿的手坚定地说道，“不论是一百年，一千年甚至一万年。——我都会等下去，直到我们能够相遇。然后，你就是我的了。”  
“照这么说来，我应该庆幸自己在你300多岁的时候就出现了。”艾德蒙咧开嘴十分得意地笑着，“不然你接下来的生命该有多无聊？”  
“无聊，但是充满期待。”  
男孩儿轻轻地咳嗽了一声，转头看向了冲着他们使眼色的爱德华。  
“我想我们应该过去了，艾德。”卡莱尔说道，“准备好做一位幸福的新郎了吗？”  
“差不多了，我的新娘。”艾德蒙故意把“新娘”这个词咬得很重，但是对方看起来并不那么在意。

卡莱尔站在男孩儿的左边，右手紧紧地拉着对方的左手，牵着艾德蒙踩上了素雅的白色地毯。——当他们出现的那一刻，钢琴的曲调变了。  
男孩儿发誓自己可以从中听出卡莱尔在夜晚哄自己睡觉时哼的那首古谣的旋律，但是又有一点儿不同。——这应该是爱德华赠给他们的礼物。  
【哦，你居然偷听卡莱尔唱歌给我听。】——艾德蒙在自己的脑海中说道。  
坐在钢琴边上的爱德华·卡伦在下一秒钟露出了一个迷人的微笑，但是手上的指法却丝毫未乱。  
当卡莱尔与男孩儿走过第一排（PS：亲属们才坐在这里）的时候，艾美特和贾斯帕从自己的座位上站起来，将不知道从哪儿搞来的雪花朝他们撒过去。——白色的六边形结晶随着周围的微风纷纷扬扬地落下，不断地反射着周围灿烂的阳光。  
艾德蒙用眼角看到爱丽丝再冲自己挥手，罗莎莉和埃斯梅动作统一地捂住了自己的嘴，然后移开手臂冲着他露出一个灿烂的笑容。  
嗯，简直美不胜收。

——————————————————————————————————————————

“你知道的吗，卡莱尔。”男孩儿和金发吸血鬼并肩站在那位吸血鬼神父（他是卡莱尔在18世纪的法国认识的朋友）的面前，轻轻地捏了捏对方的手，几乎耳语一般地说道。  
“怎么了？”  
“等以后闲着没事的时候，我要写一部小说。”  
“哦？关于什么的？”卡莱尔微微转过身，从自己的口袋中掏出一个蓝色天鹅绒的盒子，从里面取出两枚漂亮的银色戒指，将其中一枚交给了艾德蒙。  
“关于一个小男孩儿的故事。”艾德蒙拉着金发吸血鬼的手将对方递给自己的戒指轻轻地套在了卡莱尔的无名指上，然后俯下身轻轻地吻了吻对方的手背。  
“那么……这是一个怎样的男孩儿呢？”卡莱尔明知故问地说道。  
“一个长着蓝色眼睛的小家伙。”男孩儿面带微笑地伸出了自己的手，“虽然比较固执，坏脾气，经常脑袋短路，但是他还是非常幸运地遇到了愿意包容他的家人以及伴侣。”  
“我什么时候可以看到这部小说？”卡莱尔温柔地笑着。  
“唔——不知道。但是我已经构思好了结局。”  
“哦？说出来让我听一听。”  
“他回到家，和自己的家人们幸福地生活在了一起。——永远的。”  
“平淡无奇，但是我喜欢。”  
卡莱尔搂住了艾德蒙的腰，低下头紧紧地贴住了男孩儿的嘴唇。

——————————————————————————————————————————

【我们会幸福地生活在一起。——直到永远。】

——————————————————————————————————————————

【END】


	102. 番外：洞房花烛夜

1.  
“好好玩，小家伙！在这儿多住几年，别想我们！”艾美特冲着站在沙滩上的艾德蒙挤了挤眼睛，然后拉着爱德华·卡伦一起坏笑着将直升机开走了。  
“……”男孩儿觉得自己很想从海里捡几块硬一点儿的贝壳把飞机打下来。——如果卡莱尔没有及时开口的话。  
“艾德。”这位英俊的吸血鬼拉着艾德蒙的手腕轻轻地叫了一声。  
艾德蒙立即转过头看着自己的伴侣。——对方仍旧穿着婚礼上那套漂亮工整的礼服，看起来灿如星辰。  
“你喜欢吗？”卡莱尔微笑着指了指身后的岛屿，“送给你的。”  
“什么？”男孩儿抠了抠自己的耳朵。——海滩上风太大，他没听清。  
“送给你的。——这是‘艾德蒙岛’。”  
艾德蒙喜欢海。——尤其是当这个岛屿以及它周围的海都是属于他的时候。  
是的，他原本以为卡莱尔会带他去挪威玩一阵子，可没曾想到对方居然把他带到了一座位于太平洋南侧的热带岛屿上，然后告诉他这是一个“新婚礼物”。  
“你一定经常送岛给别人。”男孩儿呜咽了一阵，最终憋出了这么一句奇怪的话，“都已经懒得给它起一个好名字了。”  
“在我看来，这是一个好名字。”卡莱尔无奈地笑了一声。“不过如果你有更好的建议……”  
“叫‘卡莱尔岛’怎么样？”  
“……好像根本没有什么实质性的变化吧？”  
“那就叫‘卡莱尔岛’了。”艾德蒙握着拳头无视了自己的伴侣。  
“好吧……那么就如你所愿。”金发吸血鬼在众多的行李中腾出了自己的右手揉了揉男孩儿的头发，“我先带你去看看住的地方？”  
“好主意。”艾德蒙从卡莱尔的手中抢过几件行李挂在自己身上，“然后我就可以想办法弄掉这可恶的发胶了。——该死，它太香了。”

————————————————————————————————

两只吸血鬼在热带丛林里缓慢地步行了十多分钟，然后来到了一片黑漆漆的空地面前。  
“哦！你在这儿建了一栋别墅！”在看到那栋具有法式建筑风格的白房子时，艾德蒙惊讶的说道，“我以为你会像在肯尼亚那边一样建一座木屋。”  
“这里到了夏季就会变得比较潮湿，木屋不是一个好选择。”卡莱尔“嗖”地一声出现在空地的另一头，用自己苍白纤长的食指打开了大门前的吊灯。“这样看起来比较浪漫一点儿，不是吗？”  
“浪漫。”男孩儿点了点头表示赞同。

这是一栋非常漂亮的夹层别墅。——艾德蒙在走进这里之后一直大张着嘴巴。这让他看起来像极了一只得了阿尔兹海默病（注：类似于老年痴呆症的病）的小老头，但是怎奈在卡莱尔的眼里，对方的一切都是最美好的。  
这栋房子的顶部都是玻璃做的，使得他们一抬头就能够看到晴朗的星空。客厅放置着一些绿油油的植物，一个类似于酒吧吧台一样的东西（男孩儿不知道那是干什么用的），一套看起来价格不菲的，呈环形放置的赤红色沙发，中间围着一个干净的篝火炉。而地板下面，则是一块超大的钢化玻璃，下面有一些小小的防水灯，将那些游来游去的漂亮热带鱼照得十分清晰。  
“酷！我喜欢你的鱼缸！”艾德蒙把行李放在木地板上，越过沙发轻轻地落在厚实的玻璃上，如同着了迷一般目不转睛地盯着一只赤红色的小鱼从他的面前游过。  
“私人订制，6英尺（约1.8米）厚的钢化玻璃，下面直通院子的游泳池。——我想即便是你，也不会那么容易就把它弄碎。”卡莱尔放下手里的东西，学着男孩儿的样子趴在钢化玻璃上，歪着脑袋静静地观察着对方的表情，“艾美尔觉得你应该会对鲨鱼感兴趣，所以就放了几条。”  
“鲨鱼？？？”  
“就在那儿。”卡莱尔把自己的食指贴在玻璃上指了一个方向，“看到了吗？”  
“那是一只小鲨鱼，估计才两个月大。”男孩儿开心地说道，“不过这样已经很棒了。”  
艾德蒙把自己的鼻子压在钢化玻璃上仔细地注视着那只跟他胳膊差不多长的小鲨鱼慢慢地从水下游过，然后抬起头来看着自己的伴侣。  
卡莱尔·卡伦正目不转睛地注视着他，嘴角微微向上扬起一个好看的弧度。——差点儿让男孩儿忍不住扑上去吻他。  
“卡莱尔。”艾德蒙用舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，不加思索地说道，“你真好看。”  
然后他就被这位英俊的金发吸血鬼压在了鱼缸的玻璃上。  
卡莱尔一手捏着自家伴侣的下巴，另一手垫在他的后脑勺上，闭上眼睛将自己微凉的舌尖灵活飞快地探入了男孩儿的嘴中。  
“等——唔——”艾德蒙推了一下，但是没有成功。——嗯，这是意料之中的。  
“这是蜜月，我亲爱的男孩儿。”卡莱尔移开了自己的唇，带着一丝调侃的笑容说道，“我不可以吻你吗？”  
“麻……麻烦你每次在吻之前通知我一下。”虽然知道自己现在不可能出现脸红的情况，但是艾德蒙·卡伦还是条件反射地用手掌挡住了金发吸血鬼的视线，“别突然扑过来。”  
“我吓到你了？”  
“可以这么说。”  
卡莱尔笑了几声，然后慢慢地站了起来。  
“想去游泳吗？”  
“游泳？”  
“晚上的海水是温热的，就像一个大型浴缸。——要来吗？”卡莱尔把自己的外套脱掉，提着领子将它搭在了沙发的扶手上，然后开始解领带。  
“好。——我觉得自己已经很久没游过泳了。”  
“亲爱的，我带你去维多利亚湖的时候你也是这么说的。”  
“哦！我喜欢你这么叫我。”男孩儿歪着脑袋说道，“能再说一遍吗？”  
卡莱尔解开自己衬衣最上面的一颗水晶扣，然后俯下身子把嘴唇贴在艾德蒙的耳朵旁边，故意压低了声音缓慢地说道：“亲爱的。”  
听了这句话的男孩儿如同触电了一般猛地跳了起来，迅速向后退了几步，“嘭”地一声撞在了沙发的扶手上。  
“你……”  
“我在沙滩上等你，我亲爱的男孩儿。”卡莱尔后退几步将自己的衬衫丢在软绵绵的地毯上，接着又向前凑了凑，用自己的双臂搂住了自家伴侣的后腰，然后低下头，将下巴抵在对方的锁骨上。“别让我一个人在外面待太久。”  
接着，一秒钟之后，这位“年轻”英俊的金发吸血鬼就“嗖”地一声消失了。

好吧，艾德蒙觉得自己突然有一种想要把卡莱尔晾在沙滩上不去赴约的冲动。——也许他应该找点儿十万火急的事情来推迟这件早晚都会发生的事情。  
嗯，他就是有点儿不爽自己每次都是被压的那个。——为什么他就不能把卡莱尔摁在地上这样那样这样那样呢？  
男孩儿歪着脑袋想了半天，然后把这归于“自己年龄太小，阅历不丰富，经验不充足”的缘故。  
真是牵强。  
艾德蒙抓了抓自己黑亮的头发，毫不费劲地破坏了爱丽丝花了很久才整理好的发型。——他决定先在家里消磨一会儿时间，让沙滩上的卡莱尔多等一会儿。  
于是这位新生儿先磨磨蹭蹭地收拾了一下自己和卡莱尔的行李，把它们都拿到楼上一一放好，然后把自己的衣服脱掉扔进地下室的洗衣机里，再跑到浴室里好好地洗了一个澡。  
等到他决定去沙滩上找卡莱尔的时候，半瓶沐浴露都要被他用完了。

—————————————————————————————————————

卡莱尔·卡伦正背对着树林站在齐腰深的海里。——月光照在他的身上，使得那一层苍白的皮肤几乎发出了淡淡的荧光。  
他听到了男孩儿的声音，于是转过身，带着微笑静静地看着那只漂亮的新生儿。  
“等急了吗？”艾德蒙努力克制自己不去看卡莱尔那完美的上身。——不然他觉得自己真有可能流鼻血。  
“并没有。”  
男孩儿扬起了自己的眉毛。  
“不管多久，我都愿意等。”卡莱尔伸出自己的手将一脸疑惑的艾德蒙拉向自己，“怎么了？”  
“我以为你会着急。”  
“你忘了我有多了解你了，嗯？”金发吸血鬼低下头，用自己的嘴唇在男孩儿的脸颊上轻轻地摩挲着，“有什么问题吗？”  
“……我发现你什么都没穿。”艾德蒙不确定自己是不是应该提醒卡莱尔一下，一般人游泳的时候是会穿泳裤的。  
“没有必要。”卡莱尔轻轻地说道，“这里只有我们两个人。”  
“还有鱼。”  
“鱼的记忆只有七秒。”  
“所以你想每过七秒钟就把它们吓一大跳？”  
“这也许可以算是我的恶作剧吧。”金发吸血鬼无奈地笑了一声，“那么……为了配合这个恶作剧，你是不是应该也把裤子脱掉？”  
“……”  
“还是你想让我帮你？”  
“……”  
“不说话我就当你默认了？”卡莱尔带着笑意问道。  
男孩儿犹豫了一下，然后决定继续沉默下去。——反正他又没办法避免自己被推倒的事实，还不如就这么顺着对方的意愿走下去。  
于是得到许可的卡莱尔便把自己原本搂在艾德蒙肩膀上的手移开，然后极其缓慢地摸上了对方的泳裤。

2.  
不过这位微微有些腹黑的家伙似乎并不打算那么快就将它扯下来。  
他把自己的五指分开，贴着自家伴侣的背部的脊柱轻轻地往下滑，直至摸到对方的大腿，然后轻轻地捏一捏大腿内侧的肉，如此重复了很多遍。  
这对于男孩儿来说绝对是一种火一般的折磨。  
嗯，不论是谁，被自己的伴侣不停地摸来摸去的话，肯定也会“着急”的。  
所以艾德蒙索性拉开了卡莱尔的手，猛地一发力，以一种不容置疑的力道把自家伴侣死死地摁在浅滩旁边的礁石上。——这里的海水刚刚没过卡莱尔的大腿。  
“不介意我试试吧？”  
“什么？”卡莱尔疑惑地说道。  
“没什么。”  
男孩儿无视了金发吸血鬼的疑问。——他低下头看了看自己伴侣暴露在空气中的胯骨，然后索性俯下身子张开嘴含住了对方的下身。  
卡莱尔没想到艾德蒙居然会这么直接。——他靠在礁石上整个人僵硬了很久，直到艾德蒙不小心用自己的獠牙碰到了他的下身之后才反应过来。  
“收起你的牙，艾德。”金发吸血鬼温柔地摸了摸男孩儿柔软的发丝，“别急，慢点儿来。”  
艾德蒙闻言轻轻地哼了一声，小心翼翼地敛起自己锋利的獠牙，然后把卡莱尔的下身吐出来，用自己软软的舌尖舔了舔它的前端。  
于是伟大的卡伦医生就这么自然而然地起了反应。——男孩儿见状，立即露出了一个恶作剧得逞的表情，看起来都快把尾巴翘到天上去了。  
“我是个正常的男性，艾德。”卡莱尔有些无奈地摸了摸艾德蒙的脑袋，“忍耐力再好也经不住这种刺激。”  
不过这个调皮捣蛋的新生儿才不管这一点呢。——反正不管怎么说都是他赢了。  
这更加坚定了他想要“做个全套”的决心。嗯，一定要让卡莱尔忍不住身【神隐】寸出来。——如果连这一点都做不到就太丢人了！那样的话，男孩儿觉得自己甘愿在愚人节的时候脱光衣服在艾美特面前跳踢踏舞！  
想到这儿，这只只有几个月大的蓝瞳吸血鬼转了转自己的眼珠，带着一脸高深莫测的表情捏住了卡莱尔的胯骨，张开嘴再一次将对方整个下身吞进嘴里。  
原本打算说话的卡莱尔闭上嘴巴轻轻地哼了一声，条件反射地把自己的手摁在了艾德蒙的后脑勺上，用力按了按，想让对方吞得更深一点儿。  
可是完全没有帮人口【哔——】经验的艾德蒙被卡莱尔这么一按，几乎整个人都不好了。  
虽然说他现在没有了人类所谓的“呕吐反射（PS：呕吐反射就是一碰到小舌头或者舌根就会有想要呕吐的感觉，医学中用它来检验舌咽神经功能是否正常）”，但是这并不代表被异物直直捅进喉咙里之后会毫无感觉。  
事实上，他觉得自己已经快被卡莱尔的下身抵得快要哭出来了。——嗯，如果他能哭的话。  
“抱歉。”察觉到这一点的卡伦医生立即移开自己的手，弯下腰把男孩儿从水里捞了出来，“你还好吗？”  
“还活着。”艾德蒙摸了摸自己的喉咙。——脑子里不知为何突然产生了有一种劫后余生的感觉，“稍微有点儿……咳，不太适应。”  
“别勉强。”卡莱尔把男孩儿拥进自己的怀里，缓慢且轻柔地送上了几个吻，“需要我教你吗？”  
“教？说得好像你的经验非常丰富一样。”  
“我没这样做过，但是我是个医生，知道怎样才能让你——”  
“……停！停，卡莱尔！不许说那个词！”  
“那么……你想试试吗？”卡莱尔低下头，把自己的嘴唇贴在艾德蒙的耳廓上缓慢地说道，“我来帮你？就像你刚才那样？”  
“不。”男孩儿僵硬地说道，“别那样。”  
“好吧。”金发吸血鬼点点头，轻轻地舔了舔自家伴侣的耳朵，“我们什么时候可以开始？”  
“随时都可以。”艾德蒙仰起头抓了抓卡莱尔金灿灿的发丝，凑上去用自己的嘴唇蹭了蹭对方的鼻尖，“我准备好了。”  
卡莱尔点了点头，双手摁在男孩儿的胯间把那条碍事的泳裤脱下来扔到了海滩上。  
“嘿，你砸到小螃蟹了。”艾德蒙大声说道。  
“哦，我想它不会介意的。”  
“你又不是螃蟹，你怎么知道它不介意？”  
“那你又怎么知道它介意？”  
被堵的说不出话的男孩儿很气愤地咬了卡莱尔一口。而他没想到的是，卡莱尔居然还学会还嘴了！  
他居然还嘴了！  
活了300年的吸血鬼咬起人（鬼？）来那叫一个狠。——他飞快地转了个身，把艾德蒙背对着自己摁在礁石上，张开嘴就冲着对方咬了过去，感觉几乎都要把男孩儿的耳朵从脑袋上扯下来了。  
然而还没等艾德蒙开始抗议，卡莱尔就从身后抬起男孩儿的一条腿踩在一旁比较矮小的礁石上，把自己那已经挺立起来的分身捅进了对方的身体里。  
艾德蒙觉得自己肯定惨叫出声了。——因为对面林子里突然飞出了一群不知名的鸟儿，很快就消失在了黑夜里。

“……你干什么？”好不容易从疼痛中回过神来的男孩儿喘着气问道，“卡莱尔？”  
这位英俊的金发吸血鬼并没有说话，只是松开了自己一直咬着的耳廓，然后用舌尖轻轻地舔舐着上面发白的地方。  
“卡莱尔？出什么事了吗？”艾德蒙又叫了一声。——没错，他对卡莱尔信任已经到了无法动摇的地步。就算被弄得很疼，他还是坚信对方这么做肯定是有理由的。  
“卡莱尔？”  
“这大概算是个仪式。”卡莱尔揽着男孩儿的腰轻轻地吻着对方的脖颈，同时轻轻地动了动自己埋在艾德蒙身体里的下【】身，“在你身上留下一个属于我的印记。”  
“什……什么？”  
“再有两三次，你的耳朵上就会留下我的齿印。——表示你是有伴侣的吸血鬼，别人都要远离你。”金发吸血鬼拉着男孩儿的手，让他摸了摸自己耳朵上的牙印，“抱歉把你弄得很疼。”  
“……有，有这样一个规定吗？”  
“大多数吸血鬼都会这么做。——大概是出于野兽的本能。”  
“那么……下面的……怎么解释？”  
“本能。”卡莱尔把自己的下身退出来，将艾德蒙紧紧地揽入了自己的怀里，“抱歉，我以为我能压制它，但是……如你所见，我失败了。——对不起，艾德。”  
“嗯……我明白了。”男孩儿把自己的手搭在卡莱尔的肩膀上，“没关系。”  
“不，艾德。——你真该听听你刚才的声音。”金发吸血鬼摇了摇头，看起来异常烦躁地说道，“抱歉，我没办法为你形容。”  
“没事，卡莱尔。”艾德蒙捧住卡莱尔的脸颊认认真真地说道，“我不生气，真的。”  
“可是我生气。——我气自己弄疼了你。真该死。”  
卡莱尔摇摇头，叹了一口气，把男孩儿的手从自己的脸上移开了，往后退了几步。  
“别这样好吗，卡莱尔？——别这样。”艾德蒙皱着眉头说道。——他们相处了这么多年，男孩儿还是第一次听到卡莱尔说“真该死”这个词。  
“你应该回去睡觉。”卡莱尔沉默了一会儿，然后开口说道，“这件事情我们明天再谈。”  
“卡莱尔！”  
“我们回去吧。”  
“卡莱尔·卡伦！”艾德蒙·卡伦觉得自己这辈子从来没有这么理直气壮地对这位金发吸血鬼提出一个要求，“我要你现在！马上！立刻！上了我！不然你这辈子都别想碰我了！”  
吼完这句话之后，他就后悔了。  
他明白卡莱尔有多爱他，有的时候甚至无法原谅有人弄疼了他，而更别说那个人就是卡莱尔自己了。所以……在卡莱尔还生气的时候说出这种话真是……太欠考虑了。  
万一卡莱尔说：“好，那我以后就不再碰你了” 呢？  
不要啊！！！  
虽然嘴上不说，但是男孩儿觉得自己还是很喜欢和卡莱尔做爱的，如果对方从这以后真的不碰他的话……总之，他可不想在自己18岁的时候就变成禁欲派的异类吸血鬼！这太难受了！就算卡莱尔能忍，他可不能忍啊！  
于是艾德蒙立即向前走了几步，在卡莱尔开口说话之前抓住他的手拉向自己，同时抬起头吻住了他的嘴唇。——这位金发吸血鬼犹豫了一下，然后顺着男孩儿的力道将自己的手放在了对方半立起来的下身上。  
“卡莱尔？”艾德蒙试着用一种轻飘飘的语气极力地劝诱道，“我想要。——摸摸我。”  
太色情了！！！  
就算是活了300多年的吸血鬼也招架不住啊！！！  
于是卡莱尔立即紧紧地握住男孩儿的下身，用自己的手将它上上下下地揉了个遍，直到艾德蒙忍不住身寸出来之后才停下。  
“你赢了。”这位金发吸血鬼轻轻地叹息道，“我压制不住这份对你的渴望。”  
“那就别说话了，做吧。”  
卡莱尔点了点头，一手搂着男孩儿的腰，另一手慢慢地伸下去，借着海水的润滑作用将自己的手指轻轻地挤进了对方的后穴里慢慢地扩张着。  
“快一点儿，你知道我忍不了多久。”  
听到这句话之后，卡莱尔总算露出了一个淡淡的笑容，低下头在自家伴侣的额头上吻了一下，再将自己的手指加成两根，三根——  
“好了，转过去。”  
艾德蒙立即屁颠屁颠地转过身，抬起自己的腿踩在刚才的小礁石上等着卡莱尔过来占有他。  
而这位金发吸血鬼看起来却十分悠闲地扶着自己的下身在男孩儿的屁股上来来回回地蹭着，似乎不急于进入对方。  
于是艾德蒙着急了——  
“卡莱尔！你快点儿！”  
“好。”  
目的得逞了金发吸血鬼微笑着扶住了男孩儿的腰，将自己的下身慢慢地挤了进去。  
被自家伴侣填满的感觉使得艾德蒙禁不住呻吟了一声，差点儿把自己的手指陷进了对他来说如同橡皮泥一样柔软的礁石里。  
“放松，艾德。”  
男孩儿动了动腰，然后蓦地感觉到身体里的东西胀大了许多。  
“卡……卡莱尔？”  
“别乱动。”金发吸血鬼在艾德蒙的皮肤上捏了一把，然后将自己的下体抽出一点儿，再微微用力顶进去。如此重复着，同时也不断地磨蹭着对方最敏感的地方。  
简直就是一种难耐的折磨。  
“我忍不住了……”男孩儿大口喘息着，一不小心捏碎了一小块礁石。“卡莱尔你别这样！——小心我咬你！”  
身后的金发吸血鬼忍不住笑出了声。  
他保持着进入的姿势揽着艾德蒙的腰，将自己的嘴唇贴在对方的耳朵旁边轻轻地蹭了蹭——  
“想要吗？”  
“想！”口齿清晰，发音清楚。  
“再说一次。”  
“我想要！！！”被欲望冲昏了头脑的男孩儿大声地吼道，“你再不动我就把你踢开，去森林里找根木棍！！！”  
“……”  
这样真的好吗，艾德蒙·卡伦？气氛都被你毁光了。


End file.
